Code Naia The Resistance
by James the Lesser
Summary: Naia wakes up from the asteroid blast and finds herself in a New World. Her power and evil has been increased from taking Ark's energy and the asteroids energy. Sanne and the others must fight an enemy they don't know in a brutal war for humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Code Naia: The Resistance

**Code Naia: The Resistance The Movie**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One!**

They call me Sanne Belpois. Well, my friends now call me Pho. It's short for Pink Haired One. I am the leader of our resistance group. My grandmother helps but she leaves the military tactics to me. I never thought of myself as a leader but after what happened six months ago, well, you don't know yet do you.

_Six months earlier…_

Naia wakes up after a long sleep. She emerges and rises up into the air.

A few weeks later Dante is going back to the Factory after hanging out with a new friend he made, Naia. He sees Sanne climbing out of the sewer. "Is there an attack!?"

"No I just wanted to come and see you. Being alone all the time has to suck." Sanne smiles at him making butterflies appear in his stomach.

"Uh, I was just uh, out." Dante walks towards Sanne when a loud explosion rocks the ground. "What was that!?"

"It has to be Xana!" Sanne runs into the Factory as another explosion rocks the ground. She calls her friends and soon they hurry to the Factory.

Sanne and Dante go to the Control Room but the Super Scan doesn't detect a Tower. "I don't get it it has to be Xana!" Sanne waits for the others.

The others arrive except Krieger. He was in Japan after his grandmother had died for the funeral. The rest go to Lyoko, but it doesn't do them any good because Xana hasn't activated a Tower. "No, this can't be." Sanne looks at the ground and there are no pulsations. "Then those explosions were from something else!"

"Germany? Maybe they want another go at France." Skitz starts to worry. Another war was just what they didn't need.

_I don't know how long we waited. Time seemed to stop. We waited and waited. I thought maybe Xana would have sent monsters but he left us alone which only made the time waiting to go slower._

"I don't know but we better get back to school. Well, Dante you stay here where it's safe." The group is sent back by destroying each other. But they can't leave the Factory. What was left of it anyway. It had been bombed and collapsed on top of the elevator and only other exit. "We need a return."

"Then what? If they destroy the Factory again we're still stuck. Either no way out or no way in." Ark looks up when the room shakes. "And I don't think we want to be up there right now." The room shakes again.

"We go back to Lyoko and hope it stops soon." The group goes back to Lyoko praying for their parents and loved ones to be safe.

The group stays on Lyoko but worry. What was going on? What could they do? What was going on up on Earth?

Naia sends her army in. She watches as her robotic army invades and destroys the city. She made small spider like robot attackers to go into homes but now her big guns were attacking. Standing one hundred meters tall on three legs they had one very powerful laser cannon. A new wave of robots is released. Human shaped but much taller they have hands to grab people and laser guns on their shoulders. They storm the city.

Police try to stop the invasion but are cut down. People run and scream as the robots slaughter anyone in their way. The military tries to get into action but being at peace for so long they had been lax. When Naia sends the humanoid robots onto the nearest base it wasn't a battle but another slaughter.

Jim is taking charge at Kadic Academy. "Come on children this way!" He leads them through the woods.

"Jim I think we should have staid at the school." Jim ignores the art teacher. He goes through the woods until he sees the Hermitage, and the sewer entrance. "We're almost to a safe place just one second." Before Jim gets to the Hermitage the sewer entrance door opens and Samantha comes out.

"There you are, hurry!" Jim leads the students and other teachers after Samantha into the sewers.

More robots appear in the city causing more chaos, panic, destruction, and death. "_Wait, Xana!"_ Naia sparks with energy. "_He still has his energy orbs. With them I'll be even stronger!"_ Naia turns into a black mist and enters Lyoko.

The robots tear the school apart. Kadic Academy is left in ruins. They find the Hermitage. One of the Walkers fires a laser cannon and blows right through it. The Hermitage collapses soon after.

Naia flies through Sector 5 and finds Xana near the Core. "_Hello Xana." _She sparks with energy.

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Naia, Soon to be Ruler of Earth!"_ She attacks Xana!

"_Not while I exist!"_ Xana fights back.

"_Then you won't exist much longer!"_ Naia and Xana fight but Naia overpowers Xana and rips an orb out, the pink one of Aelita's! She shoves it into her own chest. She destroys Xana.. "_Ha ha! I am unstoppable!"_ Naia goes back to Earth and continues her assault on Earth.

Sanne and the others hide with no idea what was going on. They were scared for their loved ones but there was nothing they could do, was there?

Jim and Samantha lead the kids through the sewers then stop when a small spider like robot appears. Jim and Samantha see the symbol on its head. "Xana!"

"You all stay here we'll take care of this." Jim attacks the spider robot and Samantha runs by.

Samantha climbs out of the sewer and sees the Factory destroyed. "No, he, he's unstoppable now." She runs back in but Naia has already seen her and chases after her. Samantha gets to the first turn when Naia shouts.

"_Stop right there Samantha!"_ She turns around and sees Naia.

"Who are you?"

"_Naia. I just killed Xana so don't worry about him. But now I have his power and without limits I will rule the world!"_

"No, it's not possible." Samantha turns and runs.

"_Go ahead and run I'll just follow you!"_ Naia flies slowly letting Samantha get a long head start.

Jim throws the spider robot in the water and it sparks as it sinks. "You kids need to stay here. Samantha and I have something to do."

"Jim what is going on?" A teacher steps forward. "You seem to have an idea. Tell us please Jim." The teacher is trembling with fear. His father had served in WWII and told him stories about the hell it was. He didn't want to have that kind of experience he just wanted a normal life teaching children.

"Don't worry just stay here and keep the kids safe." Jim starts to leave when Samantha comes around the corner.

"Run! Back to the house!"

"What's going on Samantha?"

"Xana, he possessed someone and is sending them after us!" Samantha turns when she hears laughter.

"_I told you already I killed Xana!"_ Naia sparks with energy. "_Hello Jim." _Jim gets between Naia and Samantha.

"Stay away from my wife and the students."

"_I feel like killing them all."_

"You can't touch them without killing me!"

"_Do you think that will stop me?"_

"You don't have the guts to do it whatever your name was." Jim walks towards Naia.

"_Naia. Not that it matters you won't live long enough to repeat it."_

"Nai-" Naia slices Jim across the throat with an energy bolt. He grabs at his neck as blood pours out.

"Jim!" Samantha rushes to his side but there is nothing she could do. Jim falls to his knees then falls over. His blood runs into the sewer water. "No, why, why did you do that!?" Samantha stands up. "Kill me, please."

"_Just for that I won't. I have other matters to attend to. Like finding Krieger."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears.

"No!" Samantha kneels down next to Jim's body. "No, please Jim, don't die on me!" Tears fill her eyes as she cries.

Naia appears over Japan. "_I sensed he was here now where is he?"_ Naia closes her eyes and energy sparks out around her. Soon she feels Krieger. Her robotic army appears and attacks Tokyo!

Paris, France is taken by Naia in a matter of hours. Her robot army rounds up most of the survivors. Men, women, children, crying babies are lined up for inspection.

Naia's robotic army has expanded and is destroying Japan. Krieger is at his parent's dojo with a couple of their students. "This has got to be Xana."

"Who?" One, a seventeen year old named Yuki Kaalakota grabs his arm as the dojo shakes. "If there's an earthquake we need to take cover."

"This is no earthquake." Krieger turns when the main doors open and his parents and the two other students parents come in. "Mom, Dad, what's going on?!"

"We don't know."

"What are we going to do!?"

"We're getting on the helicopter!" It wasn't a true helicopter but a Jet Copter. It had a range far more vast than that of a regular helicopter. It was useful to go from Japan to America to visit Odd and Sandra or to northern Siberia to visit Jeremie and Aelita.

"Ok." Krieger, Yuki, and the other student run out of the dojo to a large bus. It was the dojo bus used to take the teams to other dojos for tournaments.

Sanne and the others go back to Earth. She gets her Jcell out and calls Krieger but he doesn't answer. His Jcell was in his gym bag back at the dojo. "Please just let him be busy." Sanne sits down on the floor and starts to rock back and forth.

Naia, the good one and original to this world, is panicking. Her school had been attacked. One of the giant Walker robots blasted through the cafeteria during lunch. The laser cannon barely missed her but her friends sitting on the other side of the table… Last she saw was skin and flesh melting off. She couldn't run around outside due to the sun and her having albinism so went to the darkest place, the sewers.

Samantha is having a breakdown. Her first husband had killed her, the second one was killed in front of her. Jim was leading the school children to safety and it cost him his life. "Jim, get up. Please get up." She shakes his lifeless body. The art teacher goes over to Samantha to try and get her away from Jim.

"Wait Clause." The school nurse goes to Samantha. "She's in shock. We have to be careful with her." The nurse tries to help Samantha.

Sanne and the others are stuck in the Factory. "Maybe we can dig our way out. The explosions stopped." Ark kicks at the elevator doors. "What do you think?" He kicks them again knowing the elevator was hopeless.

"I don't know Ark." Skitz looks over at Sanne who was still worried about Krieger. "It might be dangerous."

"Well either a return or we dig our way out. I'm not going to stay down here and starve to death." Ark goes over to the other way out.

"A return won't do much good except we won't be trapped here. Instead we'd be out there probably dead." Dante follows Ark.

"Sanne, I'm sorry but they're right. We can't just sit here and die." Skitz hugs Sanne then follows after the others.

"We better go Sanne. The more of us there are the easier it will be." Barack goes but Mira stays. She waits for Sanne to get off the floor.

"Come on Sanne we'll be left behind!" Mira runs after the others and Sanne slowly follows.

Krieger and the others get to the main YU-UL building where a jet helicopter was. They hurry through the building to the back and rush onto the jet helicopter. A pilot was already waiting for them.

The robot army in France has crushed the military and is moving north into England and east into Germany.

Sanne and the others are digging through some rubble. "Hey I got some light!" Ark pulls on a piece of rubble. "I think I have a way out." The others go over to where he is to help dig they're way out.

The helicopter flees Japan and is over China when Naia decides to play. She creates a small hover robot to follow the helicopter.

Ulrich gets his Jcell out. "Jeremie, Jeremie! What's going on!? Is it Xana or someone else? China? Or was it aliens?"

"I don't know. None of my satellites picked up objects from space. Whatever this is came from Earth."

"Xana?"

"I don't know."

"What about France?"

"It got hit first." Ulrich nearly drops his phone. "What about the other kids? Did you try them?"

"I don't know. The Jcell tower there must have been damaged I can't get a signal from there. I am trying to get the Jjet there."

"Yumi and I are with some people on our helicopter. We got out of Japan but don't know where to go."

"I don't know either. Our cottage is pretty remote."

"We'll try. If, if we don't talk again, I love you man. After all the stuff we've been through you're like a brother to me."

"I know Ulrich. I called Odd and he said America is ok, for now. We might have to go somewhere over there if this invasion grows."

"Ok, call me if you contact the others." They hang up.

Ark pushes a piece of metal out of the way and makes his way outside. "Wow." He sees the city was in ruins. Giant Walkers patrol the city as smaller human like robots look for people hiding. "Guys we might want to go back."

"Why?" Skitz makes her way out and sees the robots. "Frak." She cowers behind Ark as the robots march through the city.

"Yeah." The others come out and see the destruction and the robots. "This is really bad." Ark is in shock.

"This is definitely not Germany." Sanne cowers back into the Factory. "This isn't Germany or Xana."

"Aliens?" Barack can't believe what he sees.

"Maybe." Ark goes back into the Factory after Sanne and the others follow him.

The helicopter is flying over northern India when the small hover robot appears behind the helicopter. No one sees it until it is too late. It flies up into the rotors destroying them. "Emergency landing!" The pilot activates the crash procedures and a parachute comes out of the back. The helicopter slows its descent but when it crashes in the jungle below a foam shoots out cushioning most of the passengers crash.

Naia creates more robots and soon Japan falls. With France and Japan Naia focuses more on England which was resisting better than the other two.

Ulrich, Yumi, Krieger, Yuki, and one of the other parents climb out of the helicopter. "Are they ok?" The parent looks back at the helicopter and sees that the front end was smashed badly. They had been in the back of the helicopter and were ok.

"I don't think so." Ulrich and Yumi go back to the helicopter and try to see if anyone else had survived when a fire breaks out. It moves quickly to the back where the fuel cell was. "We better get away from here!" Ulrich grabs Yumi's and Krieger's hands and starts to run. "Karou come on!"

"But what about my husband and son? They're still on the…" The helicopter explodes killing those inside and the woman standing too close..

"Frak that was, frak." Ulrich is bleeding a little from shrapnel. "Is everyone else ok? Yuki are you ok?"

"I, I think so." Yuki has a blank stare on her face. She stares at the fire that used to be her parents, her friend, and his parents. "What's going on?"

"We don't know." _But I have an idea._ "Kids we have to find someone who can help us. A doctor to make sure you're ok." Ulrich takes the lead through the jungle as Naia continues her attack.

Naia flies to Moscow and unleashes her robotic army. She turns into a black mist and soon appears over Rome. Instead of using her army she snaps her fingers and the ground under Rome shakes, rumbles, and then collapses. The city falls into a huge crater. "_I always hated Italian. I don't know why though."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears to attack another capital city.

Odd and Sandra are trying to contact their children but no signal gets through. "What do we do Odd?" Sandra calls Skitz again.

"I don't know. Jeremie says he think it could be Xana but he's not sure." Odd calls Ark again but there is no signal.

"Xana, how?" Odd shrugs his shoulders. "What about aliens?"

"Jeremie said his satellites didn't detect any space craft. This started on Earth not from space." Odd tries again.

"Only Asia and Europe have been hit. Do you think they'll leave North and South America alone?" Odd shakes his head. "Then where can we hide?"

"I don't know." Odd calls Ark again.

Naia appears over Washington D.C. Again deciding to do something different she possesses the Lincoln Memorial. The Lincoln statue comes to life and starts a rampage through the city. She turns into a black mist and goes to New York City unleashing a giant ape that first attacks the Empire State Building.

A man cowers in the bunker of the capital building in London. "London to Central command, priority broadcast. Over. This is London calling. Central command are you still out there?...Well no matter I suppose. Not now. Darkness is coming. If I close my eyes I can almost feel it. It swept across Europe, it left no country untouched, it left no army intact. It left nothing. No survivors. No refugees. No bodies. In Italy they call it the darkness, an endless wave that no bullet could stop. We know it simply as the plague. And it's on the other side of these walls as we speak. London is burning. The plague will soon be upon us. I've told my men to take no prisoners. Because I've seen what they do. And I know what it means for us. Don't stop fighting. Don't let them take you alive. Because there are some things worse, then death. This is Prime Minister Douglas Fairbanks, its October the twenty eighth twenty thirty three. Pray for us. London out."

Sanne and the others hide in the Factory. At night they snuck out and stole food and other supplies. But it looked hopeless. There was no contact until two days after the attack started when Samantha leads the students and children to the Factory. Samantha came out first and saw the opening her grand daughter and her friends made. She climbs into the Factory and sees Sanne. "Sanne, how, how did you make it here? How did you know about this? I knew this was Xana!"

"It's not Xana!" Sanne runs over and hugs Samantha hard. "I don't know what it is. Xana, he, I don't know where he is now."

"What do you mean?" Samantha wants to yell at Sanne. It was obvious Sanne had done something that released Xana but she was so happy to see her grand daughter she forgets to be mad.

"We checked Lyoko and he isn't there. We tried to make him attack but he wouldn't. It's like he isn't there any more."

"Maybe he isn't." Samantha tells Sanne what had happened in the sewer, including Jim standing up to the person to protect the students.

"I'm so sorry grandma." Sanne hugs Samantha but doesn't cry. "I'm so sorry." She wants to cry but something was dead inside. Something had broken upon hearing Jim was dead. And knowing that Krieger wasn't answering his Jcell made it seem likely that that Krieger hadn't made it either.

"Don't be Sanne. He died a hero. But what is going on? Who is all here?" Sanne tells Samantha then leads her through the path to the Control Room.

"Guess who made it!?" The group looks and sees Samantha.

"Samantha!" They run over to her, except one.

"Hello Samantha." Samantha sees him.

"Xana!"

"No, Dante." Dante walks slowly towards Samantha. "I am not Xana he left me. I am Dante."

"But, Sanne wait. The others are waiting for me."

"Who? Who else made it?"

"A bunch of students and teachers from the school."

"Did you get a hold of Krieger or his parents?" Samantha shakes her head. "No, he, he's ok the attack was here. Japan is ok." Sanne says it a couple more times to make herself believe it. "I hope."

"Just wait. I need to get the others."

"Wait." Sanne grabs Samantha's wrist. "This person that killed Jim, what was his name?"

"Her, she said it was Naia."

"Naia!" Dante's reaction scares everyone. "It can't be. No, she couldn't have done this." Dante mumbles a little more.

"What? Do you know who this Naia person is?" Samantha doesn't trust Dante and assumes he has a part in what is going on.

"I know a Naia but it can't be her." Dante gets his Jcell out and calls Naia but can't get a signal.

Naia is stumbling through the sewers. She had the sewer water and that was it. No food or anything else and was falling ill. "I need to find food but it's too dangerous. Those robots are out there." She stumbles around a corner and sees a group of people. "Hello?" Most of them jump, a couple scream.

"Who are you?"

"I, I'm a student from Central Academy. Naia Cawasaki." Most of the people remember the name of the person who had appeared and killed Jim. And now that she mentions it this girl looked a little like the other person.

"Stay away from us!" The science teacher gets between Naia and the students. "We don't know what trick you're trying to play but we won't fall for it!"

"Trick? I, I'm not playing a trick. My school was attacked and I escaped. Please what's going on? Do you have any food? I haven't eaten since it happened."

"We have food but not for you!" A student yells at Naia. He was one of the ones chosen to raid what was left of the school for food and other supplies.

"Please, it's been days! I'm so hungry." Naia collapses as she begs for help.

In the Control Room Dante, Samantha, and Sanne leave to get the group saved by Jim Morales, a hero.

Krieger and the others are going through the jungle when they see lights. They come out of the jungle to a small village. Unfortunately none of them knew the language and none of these people knew English, Francois, or Japanese.

Sanne, Samantha, and Dante get to the sewers and hear a commotion. "Please don't let them be under attack." The three climb down.

"What's going on?" Samantha takes charge.

"This girl appeared, said she was Naia!" The teacher points and the three see Naia.

"Naia!" Dante runs over to her. "Are you ok? What are you doing down here?" Dante kneels down to check on her.

"My school was attacked. I ran away but couldn't stay above ground, the sun. I hid down here. I'm so hungry I haven't eaten since the attack."

"Ok, we have some food." Dante helps Naia up as Sanne walks over to them.

"Who is this? How do you know her?" Sanne is curious. Pink hair, named Naia, two mysterious things about this girl.

"I met her at the mall. We need to help her and the others. She says she hasn't eaten since the attack."

"Ok but be careful. The person who killed Jim said her name was Naia."

"It's not her. Does she look like she caused all of this?" Dante has to hold Naia up. "Does she?"

"No, come on." Sanne, Samantha, and Dante help the group into the Factory.

Naia strikes military bases. One in China launches a nuclear weapon before Naia's army can get to it. Naia uses her energy to block it but it takes a lot of power out of her. She continues her attack though focusing on larger cities and military bases. She creates more and more robots. This too takes a lot of power out of her. But her strategy of focusing on the powerful nations works. Africa and South America are primarily left alone until towards the end of her invasion. Australia, America, England, Germany, Japan, Russia, India, China, Italy, Spain, and France never stood a chance.

A month later the group at the Factory is waiting for dark. Sanne, Ark, Skitz, Dante, Barack, and Mira are going to go out for food. They had finished off the food at Kadic Academy and Central Academy. Now they needed to find another source without getting caught. With Samantha's help Sanne had been made the leader of the group. The teachers opposed this but after telling everyone about Xana and what they had dealt with no one argued. "This is going to be dangerous." Sanne is nervous.

"But we need to get food." Skitz holds her stomach. "I'm starving and we only have a couple boxes of cereal and stuff left."

"I know but the robots are out there. If we get caught I don't know what they will do." Sanne is even more nervous since she was considered the leader. If this went bad it would be on her.

They go out near eleven o'clock. There were a couple grocery stores they wanted to check out. The robot forces had thinned out as Naia gained more control of Earth. There were some resistance groups out there but more and more cities, countries, and continents fell. There seemed to be no hope for Earth.

Sanne, Dante, and Skitz are on they're own. Mira, Barack, and Ark split off to check another store. "This way. The back door should be around here." Sanne moves behind a dumpster. She looks around and is staring into the eyes of another person. Sanne moves backwards fast as does the other person.

"Who are you? Are you one of them!?"

"One of who?"

"If you don't know then you aren't." The man raises a gun and points it at Sanne. "Who are you? Who else is with you? Where are you hiding?"

"I'm Sanne, some of my friends, and you don't need to know." Sanne is starting to sweat. She had no weapon. None of the group had much more then pieces of metal from the Factory. "Who are you and stuff?"

"A scout for a resistance group. What's left of us."

"What happened?"

"No time to tell. What are you doing here?"

"We're running out of food. We need to find more." Sanne stares at the gun hoping the guy didn't have an itchy trigger finger.

"So you came here? Good idea but the guards know that too." He looks towards the store. "Cans and Twitchers."

"What guards?" Sanne looks around and doesn't see anything. "Cans and Twitchers? What are those?"

"They're inside. I've been scouting this place out for awhile but it's no good. If you aren't a traitor or have the chips they won't let you in."

"Traitor? Chips?" Sanne is confused but she turns to Dante and Skitz and motions them to come out. "You know what's going on?"

"Yes, some what. What do you know?"

"Nothing."

"Then you're not a threat." The man lowers his gun. No, not a man. Now that Sanne wasn't staring at a gun she looks at the person who held it. He didn't look much older than her. "Where have you been hiding?" She sees a glimmer of light. On his neck hung a necklace and at the end was a cross.

"The industrial district." Sanne doesn't want to give away too much. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Sewers. The robots don't go down there, not sure why." The boy looks around. "Call me Arrow, for now."

"Ok Arrow. Look we need help. There's a large group of us hiding and we need food. Even with rationing what we have won't last long." The main problem of food was met early on. The students and teachers were sent to Lyoko. They didn't need food. But everyone left behind did. And now they were hungry and were risking going out into the city. Something they had decided was too risky until now.

"Don't worry. There are other resistance groups out there. There is already a form of network. We are trying to connect families and supply survivors who aren't slaves or traitors. We can help you, maybe."

"Well we need it. What can we do?"

"Take me to where you're hiding. If it's in our part of the Sector I think my group can help." The word Sector sends memories into Sanne's mind but she pushes them away. "You can trust me."

"We don't have a choice. If you wanted to kill us you would have already. But we need to meet up with our other group. They went to check out the grocery store over on Champagne and first."

"No, we need to keep them away from there."

"What why?"

"We lost four members when we went there. They have some heat sensor or something there. I'm not sure what but your friends are in danger." He reaches up and grabs the cross. "We need to save them."

"We can't run the robots are out there, somewhere."

"That's why we take the sewers." Arrow goes over to a sewer cover hidden in the shadows. He goes down and the others follow.

Arrow climbs out of the sewer and hears laser fire. "Frak it's too late." He starts to climb back down but Sanne is in his way.

"We have to try! You have a gun use it!"

"If a Walker shows up it doesn't matter what I have. We have to go back down." Arrow tries to go back.

"No!" Sanne pushes him. "We have to keep going! If you won't help I don't care but I'm not letting my friends die without at least trying to help them!"

"It will be suicide! I won't commit suicide!"

"Not helping them will be murder!"

"Fine, I'll help. Arrow and the others climb out and run toward the noise. Arrow gets his gun out hoping this wasn't suicide like he said.

Ark and Mira are hiding behind a car. "Did they get Barack?" Ark looks under the car but can't see anything.

"I don't know." Mira's arm burned. She had been hit by a laser. "How did they know we were there?"

"I don't know but we have to get Barack and get out of here."

"Hey, who's that?" Mira sees someone in camouflage coming towards them. "If it's one of the robots we're dead." She grabs Ark's arm in terror until she sees the three people running behind the first one. "It's them!"

"Ark, Mira, where's Barack?" Skitz looks around for him.

"We don't know. Who's he?"

"A friend." Sanne hides behind the car with the others. "We need to get Barack and get out of here."

"That's what I said." Ark looks under the car and sees the metallic foot of a humanoid robot stepping out from the store. In its right hand was the limp body of Barack. "Frak." Ark sits back up. "One of the robots has Barack."

"Then he's either dead or will be soon. We need to get out of here." Arrow looks over the hood of the car and sees Barack's left arm had been severed. "He's dead." Arrow says a short prayer.

"No, he, he can't be." Skitz feels her heart beat faster. "We need to save him." Skitz puts a hand over her heart feeling it beat hard.

"He can't be saved." Sanne grabs Arrow's wrist.

"Give me the gun."

"Little girl I need it."

"You can't be much older then me don't call me little and if you won't use it then I will little boy." Sanne's tone of voice scares her friends. Since the invasion she had changed a little. She had taken control of the group and gave orders. But right now her voice sent shivers down their spines.

"I'll handle it. I'll see if I can kill it then you can grab his body."

"We can save him. He isn't dead I know it." Sanne looks over the hood of the car. "Ark, Dante, on three."

"Ok." Ark and Dante get ready to run out.

"One," Sanne closes her eyes and prays for her safety.

"Two," Sanne prays for the safety of her friends.

"Three!" Arrow, Ark, and Dante run out from behind the car. Arrow fires three shots and hits the robot in the head destroying it. It drops Barack as it falls over. Dante and Ark get to Barack's body and drag it away. But before they can get to the car another humanoid robot appears and fires lasers at them.

"Keep going I'll distract it!" Arrow fires a shot but misses when he trips on some rubble. The robot fires a laser and hits him in the arm. He drops the gun in pain then starts to run away. The robot follows after him.

Ark and Dante get Barack over to the car. "Barack!" Skitz hugs him. "No, his arm." She sees the damage. "Barack, please, please don't be dead."

"I'm not." Barack's eyes open. "Skitz, I'm sorry. I, I tried to fight them."

"You didn't have to we would have gotten away." Skitz hugs Barack as she starts to cry. "You didn't have to do that."

"No we wouldn't have. If I hadn't attacked them we'd all be dead. It hurts." He winces in pain. "But I'm fine. I feel really good actually."

"Really? We'll get you to the Factory and the nurse will take care of you." Skitz smiles as more tears pour down her face.

"I'm sorry." Sanne isn't sure but she thinks she knows why Barack felt good. His body was shutting down. "It's ok Barack." Her voice is cold. He was dying and didn't even know it. "We'll get you to the Factory." She wasn't going to leave his body for the robots to destroy. They had all seen the piles of bodies being burnt. She didn't want that to happen to Barack.

"It's going to be ok baby the nurse will fix you." Skitz fights back tears as her brother and Dante carry him.

Arrow runs away from the robot until he finds a sewer entrance. He climbs down and runs back to base. He thinks he is safe since the robot couldn't fit but…

Several spider robots climb down into the sewer and use heat sensors to follow after Arrow. They crawl on the ceiling, walls, and floor.

Sanne leads the group back to the Factory. She listens to Skitz and is disgusted. Skitz was in denial. Barack was dying and there was nothing they could do. The nurse couldn't do anything. Something inside of Sanne tells her to lash out but she keeps it under control. She would let Skitz live in her fantasy world for a little bit longer.

Arrow turns the corner and sees the three remaining members of their group. "I found another group of survivors."

"Where do they hide?" The leader, an older man greets Arrow. "And how do you know they aren't traitors?"

"I don't know. We got interrupted by some robots. But they said somewhere in the industrial section." Arrow sits down. "I lost my gun."

"Wait." The leader turns the volume up on the radio he had.

A woman's voice is heard. "They are gone, they are all gone. God is dead, darkness is rising. We will all die, we will all die."

"Who is that?"

"We don't know, there was another message earlier." The leader pulls out a piece of paper and reads it. "Is there anyone out there? Are we still alone? Is there anyone left? Can you hear it? They're getting closer now. I can feel the approach of their machines, I can hear the beat of their footsteps. And I won't let them take us alive." He stops. "Then we heard two gun shots and then silence."

"I, damn. Another group taken out?"

"Maybe, now what happened?"

"I was helping another group and lost my gun."

"What? How?"

"One of their friends was hurt, I shot and killed a robot, another came out and in the chaos I lost it."

"Typical Arrow. A hell of a shot but loses it. How cute was she?"

"Huh?" Arrow squirms.

"The last two times you lost your gun a cute girl just happened to find it." The three laugh. If they hadn't been so loud they might have heard the spider robots, Twitchers, coming.

Sanne gets to the Factory and stops. "Leave him."

"Why? We're here we can have the nurse fix him." Skitz was holding Barack's remaining hand.

"She can't fix death." Sanne starts to go in to the Factory.

"But, he," Skitz squeezes Barack's hand. He doesn't squeeze back. Ark and Dante set Barack down slowly.

"I, I didn't want to tell you sis." Ark knew it almost five minutes ago. But his sister kept talking to Barack like he was still alive.

"But, he, he's not that hurt. It's just an arm. Not even the whole thing. He, Barack, tell them."

"Leave her, let her cry." Sanne goes into the Factory. She knew what it was like. She lost Krieger last month. She cried, alone, in the Factory.

Krieger with Yuki are hiding in the mountains of Pakistan. Yumi and Ulrich had gone off for help but never returned. When the robotic army arrived at the village they ran off into the jungle. Now Krieger had a goal, France. He knew it was hopeless. Paris was the first place hit. But he at least wanted to pay his respects to Sanne and his other friends.

They climb at night but on the night of the full moon it was dangerous. The robots weren't out here but they had to be safe.

Krieger stopped for a minute while Yuki keeps walking. When she sees steam she called out to Krieger. He climbs over some rocks and sees several natural hot springs. "Wow!" Yuki runs over to one and puts a hand in. "It's so warm!"

"They're hot springs they're supposed to be hot." Krieger is in for a surprise.

"It's like a bath tub. I am smelling, so are you. If the robots could smell we'd be caught by now." Yuki pulls her shirt off and reveals a black bra.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Krieger blushes as Yuki pushes her pants down and reveals black bikini style panties.

"Taking a bath, come on we both need one." She slowly gets into one. "It feels great Krieger come on."

"We should keep going Yuki." Krieger said it nervously but for other reasons than the robots.

"They aren't out here. And it's night they won't see us any ways." Yuki sinks into the water to get her hair wet.

"I do smell and hot springs, like my grandparents." Krieger strips down to his boxers and gets in on the other side of the hot spring.

"Krieger, did I ever thank you?"

"For what?"

"For saving my life." Yuki gets closer to Krieger.

"It was my parents that did that. And if you had sat somewhere else, well, you'd be like Kagome and the others."

"You called for the extra practice. If you hadn't I would have been at home." She gets closer. "Thank you Krieger." She hugs Krieger. Krieger blushes as he gets a reaction. Yuki kisses him on the cheek then moves away. "You saved my life. Maybe one day I'll save yours in return." She smiles and splashes water at him.

Arrow blasted a spider robot and it explodes sending shrapnel. "Is that the last one?" He looks around. "Tiger, Hell, Mach where are you?" He gets no response. "Guys?" He looks around at the destroyed robots. "We did it took out like eight of them. We kicked ass!" He puts a hand over his mouth. He didn't normally curse. "Come on guys." He still gets no response. "Tiger?" No response. "No, no!" He runs around the sewer and finds a body. "Mach?" He shakes him but no response. "No, you can't be." Arrow hugs him and hears no heart beat. "Damn it!" He gets up and yells. No one would respond they had all been killed. He had gotten too confident. He didn't think he would be followed because the sewers had always been safe before. And in the end it got his friends killed. He does a Hail Mary at all three bodies. He goes to the base and grabs a back pack. He fills it with guns, ammunition, and supplies. "Industrial section. I have to find them I'll never make it on my own."

As the sun rose Sanne and the others threw Barack's body in the river. Skitz cries as it floats away. Ark hugs her and tries to comfort her but nothing would. Nothing but revenge. At least that was what helping Sanne. She wanted revenge and nothing else would satisfy her. But for Skitz, she was broken.

The day passes and night falls. Arrow climbs out of the sewers near the river. "I need to get across without the robots seeing me." He slides down the bank and goes along the river looking for a place to cross.

Mira is doing watch on the bridge. Most of the students and teachers were sent to Lyoko. They didn't need to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom there. But the few still out… If the robots appeared they would need a warning. She sees a shape moving along the river. In the full moon it stands out. "It's too small to be one of the human robots." She hides behind some rubble as the shape gets closer. "Maybe it's something new." Mira debates whether or not to go and warn everyone.

"Finally a bridge." Arrow starts to climb up the river bank when he slips and hits his chin. "Frak!" He puts a hand over his mouth. "Sorry Lord for I have sinned, please forgive me." He does a Hail Mary and continues.

"Frak? No robot would say that." Mira stands up. "Hello?"

"Huh?" Arrow looks and sees Mira. In the moonlight he recognizes her. "You're one of them from last night!"

"Huh? Oh you're the kid that um, helped us. What did Sanne say your name was?"

"My name is Alexander Isman but my friends call me Arrow."

"Where are your friends?"

"In heaven I hope." Arrow climbs up this time without slipping. "And you are?" Arrow smiles at the cute girl.

"Mira, um, are you ok?" Mira sees blood on Arrow's clothes. "If you're hurt we have a nurse and stuff here."

"Yeah, it's not mine." Arrow looks around. "Where do you hide?"

"Um, I don't know if I should tell you."

"I risked my life to save your friend."

"I know but um, he died."

"I told you he was dead, and so are my friends. I brought some supplies."

"Ok but um, don't tell anyone else."

"Until I make contact with another resistance group I have no one to tell." Mira leads Arrow into the Factory.

Ark is the first one to see Mira with Arrow. "Mira are you crazy?" Ark gets between Arrow and Mira. "Wait, it's you."

"Yeah it's me. My friends are dead and I need a place to stay. You guys owe me. I risked my butt to save someone who was already dead."

"He wasn't dead, yet." Ark is glad his sister is in the Control Room. "But thanks for helping. I'm sorry about your friends."

"I'm sorry about yours. Where are the others? I thought you had a large group." Arrow looks around and doesn't see signs of a lot of people.

"Be ready for a surprise." Ark and Mira lead Arrow through the passage to the Control Room.

Krieger and Yuki see a trailer on the back of a truck. It was being loaded with food and other supplies. "It looks like it is headed west." Krieger hides behind some trees and peeks around them.

"And that's where France is but are we sure that's where we want to go? You said it yourself it was the first place hit." Yuki grabs his arm in worry.

"I'm positive. We have to get there." Krieger Looks and sees two spider robots crawl across the parking lot. "We just have to be really careful."

"No frakking duh Krieger. I was going to go into the middle of the lot and give them a strip show but if you say we have to be careful then I guess I'll change my plans." Yuki ducks when a human robot walks near them.

"As much as everyone would love a strip show I think we do need to make a different plan." Krieger looks and sees the truck is almost loaded. "We better hurry. I don't have much of a plan."

"Whatever you do I'm right behind you." Yuki looks and sees the coast appears clear. "Now?"

"Better time as any." Krieger and Yuki run to the truck and leap on the back of the truck. They huddle together hiding under some sacks of rice.

"Don't let me go." Yuki hugs Krieger hard. He feels her shake. She was terrified. If they were seen they would be killed with no chance to escape. But Krieger was determined to get to France. Where his friends and the girl he had been seeing had been. She wasn't sure what to expect when they got there but as long as Krieger was with her she would be ready. Well, except she didn't know Francois. She had been talking in Japanese with Krieger while on the run. But she would worry about the language barrier if they ever got to France.

Another week passes. With the guns and ammunition Arrow brought the group had been able to raid a grocery store. But an important time was coming. Arrow was supposed to meet with a resistance group leader and give them an update. Sanne was going to come as she was considered the leader of her group. Samantha helped with hacking and spying from the Super Computer but it was just known that Sanne was in control. After only a month and a half Sanne had changed so much she was barely recognizable to the rest of the group. She seemed older, stronger, and colder. "Skitz, Mira, Ark, you'll keep watch first. Figure out the rest on your own. When we return we'll give you a full report."

"Sanne does Skitz need to be there?" Ark is still concerned about his sister. She cried herself to sleep every night since Barack died. She was recovering but Ark wanted to keep her safe.

"Yes. Make sure you have your rifles. If I come back and the Factory is no longer safe I'm blaming all of you." Sanne's voice is so cold it makes the others shiver with fear. It was just another change in Sanne. "Arrow are you ready?"

"Yes. Have your side arm?" Sanne nods and produces her gun. "Good. I'm trusting my life with you."

"Same here." Sanne and Arrow head out. They had gone out twice before on scouting missions and even with no experience she had done well. She killed two robots on her own the last time they had been caught outside of a fuel station.

"We need to go east near the German border." Arrow and Sanne leave under the cover of darkness for the longest trip outside of the Factory that Sanne had taken since the attacks happened.

Krieger and Yuki leap off of the back of a truck. "Where do you think we are?" Yuki is scared. They had made it but now had no idea where they were.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the Middle East I don't know.." Krieger looks around. "Follow me." He and Yuki go off the road looking for a place to hide.

Arrow and Sanne hide in the sewers during the day. "What do you want to do?" Arrow stares into the water looking at his reflection.

"Sleep."

"If you can you're doing better then me."

"I said I want to sleep I didn't say I was. How much farther to the meeting place? I want to find out what is going on."

"It should only take a couple more days. You sure are impatient." Arrow laughs a little. "I have never been to one though. Tiger went to them. But this map should lead us there." He holds up a piece of paper and looks at it.

"Well you said if we get there I can ask about my family and friends. I want to know if they're ok."

"I'm sorry Sanne but the best I can give you is a hope. Your mom and dad are pretty big names though. I'm sure the attacker wouldn't have let them go."

"They're smart. They would have gone into hiding." Sanne knows that J INC had several bunkers across the world. They were always ready if something happened. Whether it was aliens or another world war. "I'm more worried about my friend Krieger."

"Friend? You talk a lot about him I get the feeling he's more then just a friend." Arrow keeps walking not wanting to sit. He didn't want to be in a position where if a Twitcher appeared he wouldn't be ready to run away.

"Well, we've been friends for as long as I've been alive and we did start dating recently but, well, I don't know."

"Don't know?"

"Well there is someone else but he seems to have a girlfriend."

"Ark?"

"No!!" Sanne laughs a little. "Not Ark." Sanne decides to steal a line from Jim. "I don't want to talk about it." Sanne goes over to the sewer water and sits next to Arrow. "Is there anyone you um, liked?"

"A couple girls but none of them made it."

"Oh, um, I'll shut up."

"Don't worry. I know what happened and I want revenge. I still want to blow up that fuel station. Imagine the explosion? We'd take out a few Cans." Arrow grabs the cross on the end of his necklace. "Get revenge for my friends and family with His help."

"Yeah, revenge." Sanne thinks of Krieger, the man she loved and lost. "Revenge for those we loved."

Krieger and Yuki hear a noise. They hide at first then hear human voices. "Stay here Yuki. If they're friendly I'll come back for you."

"If they aren't?"

"Run." Krieger slowly comes out of the woods and sees a small camp. "Hello?" His response is several rifles and hand guns pointed at him. "I come in peace!" Krieger puts his hands up.

"On the ground!" A tall man comes up and hits Krieger in the gut with the butt of the rifle. Krieger falls to the ground and the others rush over to him with their guns raised. "Who are you? Are you one of them?"

"No, I, I'm on the run. Who are you?"

"Search him for weapons." One of the other people pat Krieger down finding a couple things of food and a water bottle.

"He's clean." The person turns Krieger over. "Where you come from?"

"Um, I was born in Japan but spent a lot of time in France. That's where I'm going." Krieger is nervous of all the guns.

"Why?"

"My friends are there."

"Your family?"

"Didn't make it." Krieger sits up. They don't hit him but they keep their guns pointed at him. "Are you um resisting the invasion?"

"Of course we are. Are you alone?"

"Um, Yuki I think they're on our side." Yuki comes out from the trees.

"She your sister?"

"No, I don't have a sister or any family left." Krieger sees the concerned look on Yuki's face. "We're trying to get to France, Paris." The group laughs then realize Krieger was being serious.

"Kid Paris is frakked hardcore. I hear it was the first place hit and it was hit the hardest. You aren't getting there. Unless you know someone who is leading a resistance group or someone else higher up you're not even getting into France."

"I, we made it this far. I have to go. Even if it's only to die where my friends died." Krieger was determined.

"And your girlfriend?"

"She's not, she, maybe she can stay with you guys."

"No Krieger I'm not leaving your side. Look um can we stay with you guys tonight? We'll leave you alone in the morning." Yuki grabs Krieger's hand in hers.

"Well wait. We can help you out. Names of your friends? We have a pretty good network going trying to connect people. Any hope helps our cause. All we ask in return is if caught you don't tell them where we are."

"If we're caught we'll probably be killed." Krieger gets butterflies in his stomach. What if Sanne wasn't dead? Well, she had to be. The guy even said Paris was hit first and hardest. But the hope… "Ok." Krieger lists off some names. "Yuki you have anyone you want to look for?" She closes her eyes trying not to cry.

"Only my uncle." She gives the name.

"Well we don't make contact with another group for two more days. If you want you can camp out here but I have to warn you while we are civilized other groups aren't so much. Especially the all male groups who haven't seen a girl who wasn't under control of the enemy." The leader looks at Yuki hoping the warning got to her.

"Krieger saved my life he'll protect me." Yuki grabs his hand.

"Under control? What do you mean?" Krieger worries about Yuki and wonders what has been going on.

"Well, humans have been given chips in…" The leader talks with Krieger and Yuki giving them all the news his group had.

After almost two hours Krieger and Yuki are stunned. This Naia person claimed to be God on Earth. And now she was inserting computer chips into human beings to keep track and control of them. Any who resisted were either killed or forced to… No one knew what happened. She had taken control of most of Earth but some people were still resisting. Thanks to modern technology they were able to have contact with some groups. But the information traveled slowly. They had to be very careful.

Sanne and Arrow continue through the sewers until they can no more. They have to climb out of the sewers but there is a risk if out during the day so they wait.

Krieger and Yuki wait with the group. It was better then being on the run. After jumping from truck to truck and running on foot they were tired. Resting with the group they found was a great break. Of course they had to forge for food, get water, help with the toilet duties, but it was still better then riding in the back of a truck.

At night Sanne and Arrow head out. The meeting place was close from where they were. It only takes them a few minutes to reach it. "Dublin Lions are number one!"

"Manchester Dragons are number one!" The codes are given and the two groups appear. "Who is she?"

"She's a leader of a group."

"Where's Tiger? Why did he send you Arrow?"

"Tiger is dead. I'm all that's left. I found this group. They've been doing well for themselves."

"Where about are they located?"

"Paris, that's all you need to know for now." Sanne takes over. "What's going on? What have you done to slow this Naia person down?"

"We've attacked a couple stations of theirs. The Cans go to these stations to, we aren't sure. We think they may go to power up. They rotate every twelve hours. But there always seems to be another one to blow up. What have you done?"

"I, my grandfather saved nearly fifty people before he was killed protecting them. Naia did it herself. Since then I've been leading my friends on food raids and scouting missions. I, we lost one but Arrow joined us. He told us what he knew but I want more information." Sanne is so firm and commanding it makes the other leader laugh.

"For a little girl you got a lot of heart. It's no wonder you made it."

"I'm not a little girl I am Sanne Belpois leader of a group who, well, you don't need to know."

"Belpois? Any relation to Jeremie Belpois?"

"No.."

"Just never heard of anyone else named Belpois. Well, in today's world it doesn't do us much good does it? All his money. But we haven't heard anything about him or his wife. Have you?"

"I have no idea.. I'm worried about a friend of mine and his family." Sanne gives some details, names, locations, in hopes for good news.

"Japan? That was the third place hit. But we'll ask around. If the Stern's made any contact with another resistance group we'll know in three to four weeks."

"Well then now that we have that settled what about orders?" Arrow takes over now. "We were planning on destroying a fuel station. But we were attacked before we could carry it out."

"Do you need more weapons? We raided a military base in Eastern Europe a couple weeks ago."

"There were still some left intact?"

"Well, she missed this one. There are probably more left but only smaller ones. Naia couldn't have hit them all." This news makes Arrow smile.

"Good. We'll take whatever you have. Right now, well, we aren't a resistance group we're just hiding. But Tiger had some plans and we'll carry them out."

"Good Arrow, we'll wait two days to get you supplies and weapons. Until then we want a meeting with you and your partner here. A more secret one with the other leaders." The man looks at the troops around him. "Until then have a drink." He laughs as a couple people come over with metal flasks.

"I, I don't drink." Sanne feels the cold container. She couldn't remember the last time she had a cold drink. They didn't have a way to keep the water or other drinks cool at the Factory. "What the hell." She unscrews the cap and takes a swig. As it burns her throat she makes a face but doesn't stop. She was going to be the leader and the other leaders drank alcohol. She wasn't going to be a little girl she was going to be a leader.

Krieger and Yuki are being moved. The group they found sent out messages and the name Stern alerted several leaders of the resistance. Krieger and Yuki were getting special treatment. No one else would be allowed to go to Paris. No one else would have human resources spent to get them to the area known as Ground Zero.

The last day of Sanne and Arrow's trip was a sad day for Arrow. Arrow didn't want to go back. He had lost all of his friends and his initial group. He didn't want to lose any more. Where they were was considered a safe zone. But for how long this would last no one knew. Naia had focused more on China and America as these were the two countries giving the most resistance. The military had been the most powerful there and they were the most die hard. But that did not make any place off limits to her army.

Arrow and Sanne are loaded with medical supplies, weapons, ammunition, and other things. Each have back packs filled to the brim. Belts loaded, pockets filled. Even their socks had things stuffed in them. This would have to be enough for the amount of people Sanne said was in her group. They had also been given a radio to contact the other resistance groups. It was dangerous to initiate contact but the other groups needed a way to set up a meeting with Sanne and her group in the future.

"Wait, before you leave." The leader of the group comes over to them. "We have some new information."

"What?" Sanne and Arrow are both curious.

"This Naia person, it may not be called Naia, but NAIA." They are confused. "It's an Acronym. We are positive the AI stands for Artificial Intelligence but we aren't sure about the N or the second A. Someone made this thing and lost control of it or is still controlling it. But no news of someone taking responsibility for this thing has come out. We are still calling it NAIA while we try to figure out what the Acronym means."

"Ok, well, thank you." Sanne thinks about the girl back at the Factory. The group was still uneasy of her but it seemed to be for no reason.

"And we wanted you both to have something." The leader hands Arrow and Sanne two metal flasks. "Help keep you warm on your trip back." He smiles.

"Um, thanks." Sanne had drunk more but didn't really like it. In front of the other leaders though she wasn't going to act like a little girl. "I'll keep it. My friends might like some." Sanne tucks it into a pocket of her new outfit. She had been fitted out in the same kind of clothing as Arrow wore. Her bright pink wasn't a good color for going out at night. She also had her hair cut shorter so it could fit under a hat. But her hair was still important as her name in the resistance was Pho, Pink Haired One.

Krieger and Yuki are on the Pakistani Iran border. They would move through on their way to France.

In Italy a resistance group near Milan gets a message. _"Krieger Stern is looking for a Sanne Belpois, Ark or Skitz Della Robbia, Barack Mackenzie, or Mira Dallas. They were last seen in Paris, France. Transfer this message to the next post or transmit a response if any of there whereabouts are known."_ The Radio Girl, a Zen Meraviglioso, receives the message and does as instructed sending it on to the next resistance group.

"Paris, they're frakked." She writes the message down as another more urgent message comes through.

"_Mecca is burning! I can see the fires from here. May Allah have mercy on their souls."_

In Southern Germany a resistance group gets a message. "_Sanne Belpois is looking for a Ulrich, Yumi, or Krieger Stern. They were last seen in Tokyo, Japan. __Transfer this message to the next post or transmit a response if any of there whereabouts are known."_ The Radio Boy receives the message and does as instructed sending it on to the next resistance group.

Two days later Sanne and Arrow return to the Factory. At midnight Sanne climbs out of the sewer and sees Mira and Ark not exactly keeping watch. "Boo!" They pull apart from each other and blush.

"Uh, um, Sanne!" When they realize it is her they rush to her and hug her. "We were so worried are you ok?"

"I'm great. Arrow is to but we need help."

"Help?" Ark is confused.

"Help for what?" As is Mira

"We have supplies and other things." Sanne goes back to the sewer entrance as Mira finds her shirt before following Ark.

The others are all surprised and happy to see Sanne and Arrow. Sanne is a little put off by seeing Naia. But Dante vouched for her and protected her. But Samantha was unnerved by what they brought. "We do not need guns! We are just trying to hide out until the military takes care of this."

"What military? They're all gone. The only place with any organized military is the United States and China! And guess what? Naia is focusing on them so its doubtful they will last long! We need to fight and help the resistance! You can stay here I understand but I'm young and fit and I want to frakking kill them all! Kill them all and let the gods whatever they may be sort out the scrap metal!" Samantha pulls her hand back to smack Sanne but Dante grabs her arm and stops her.

"I agree. We can't sit here and hope someone else saves us." When Samantha relaxes Dante lets her arm go. "We fought Xana we can fight these people."

"Exactly Dante. And this time we have help. A guy who has been fighting for awhile. It would be like us having say, Odd when we first started fighting Xana." Sanne smiles towards Arrow.

"Except you could end up like Barack! You're all I have left Sanne." Samantha hugs her tightly. "I don't want to lose my little girl."

"I'm not a little girl." Sanne pushes Samantha away. "And I know my mom and dad are ok. They're in a bunker somewhere praying for our safety." Sanne turns to the others. Everyone was a member of the Lyoko Warriors except Naia. All the other students were sent to Lyoko with the teachers. This way they needed fewer supplies and there was less risk of death if the robots came after them.

Three days pass by without anything happening. Sanne and the others were learning about the weapons Arrow and she brought. Ark finds strange putty like material. "Arrow, what is this?" Ark holds it up.

"That's C4 Plastic Explosive." Ark goes pale. "Don't worry it's pretty safe unless you have a detonator in it."

"What do you need that for?" Samantha still opposed any action against the robots. "It seems dangerous."

"It isn't. And we need it for when he blow up the fuel station." Arrow looks at a hand gun. "I wonder when was the last time this was cleaned." He looks at the barrel and sees some dirt. "Better do it before we use it."

"Blow up the fuel station? I, I won't allow you all to go out and get killed!" Samantha looks at Sanne. "I forbid you!"

"You can't tell me what to do." Sanne stands up to Samantha. "I'm the leader of the group. What I say goes." Arrow clears his throat. "And Arrow is my personal advisor." She smiles at him. "So what we say goes. You can't tell us what to do or what not to do Samantha." Sanne's tone of voice is firm.

"You're right I can't. Too much has changed." Samantha sits down in the computer chair. "It's a messed up world where a granddaughter gives the orders."

In northern Africa a dome appears. Naia looks at it as it forms. She had used a lot of power the past two months and was ready to rest. She flies into the dome as she creates Walkers and the humanoid robots the resistance called Cans. They patrol outside of the dome as Naia takes a much needed rest.

Things quiet down around the world as the week goes by. Naia's attack was complete, almost. Resistance groups were out there but Naia was sure they were little more then a nuisance.

Two nights later Sanne and Arrow are sneaking around the closest fuel center. They were scouting it out and trying to find the best places to place the C4. "If we go to a pump and push the lever shouldn't some Hydrocell fuel come out? Then we would only need a little to set it off and it would travel up the hose and into the tank below." Arrow shakes his head.

"Remember the auto safety shut off. Any fire would be stopped as the fuel was cut off to the hose." Arrow sneaks around the main building and sees a large metal hatch. He tries to pull on the wheel but it was stuck solid. "I think this is where they pump the Hydrocell fuel into. We get this off it should be easy."

"But how do we do that?" Arrow shrugs his shoulders. "How do they do it?"

"Fueling truck I think has a special tool to do it. So if we get one we could do it." Arrow looks around the hatch for a weakness and finds none.

"If we had someone stronger we could do it." This gives Sanne an idea. "Arrow, I have a way one person can do this."

"No way. We'll need at least three people."

"No we don't. Lyoko, it has these Towers and my grandmother can activate one and send power into me. I'll come, rip the hatch off, and throw some C4 in and Boom!" Sanne is a little loud so Arrow puts a hand over her mouth.

"Shh." Arrow thinks he hears a sound. "If that works it works but I'd want some Cans around. So two people could come being powered and make sure some Cans show up." Arrow hears the noise again. "Sanne, get your gun out." Arrow reaches for his as Sanne gets her gun out.

"What is it?"

"I hear footsteps." And sure enough three Cans come around the corner but they weren't alone. Each one carried a person that had just been captured. One of the few people to have escaped without being part of the resistance.

"We have to help them." Sanne starts to move but Arrow grabs her arm.

"No, let them go."

"Arrow we need to help them. What is the point of fighting back if we don't fight when it counts?" He shakes his head.

"It is two on three, and really one and a half on three. You've barely fired a gun before. You could as easily shoot a person."

"I've fired a gun, at the arcade and a couple other times." Sanne gets mad. "You don't have to help." Sanne runs away from Arrow getting the Cans attention.

"Lord, protect her and I." He grabs the cross on his necklace. One of the Cans move and aims a laser gun on its shoulder at Sanne.

"No!" Arrow points, fires, and his aim it true. The bullet goes straight through the Cans head.

"Leave them alone!" Sanne fires but misses horribly. The Can shot by Arrow drops its prisoner and she runs away.

"Damn it Sanne take the time to aim!" Arrow fires at a Can but the Can moves just as Arrow fired and he misses its head. It fires a laser at him and hits him in the chest. He is knocked down and the burning of his flesh distracts him.

"No, let them go!" Sanne fires three shots hitting a Can in the chest. She does some damage but it wasn't enough to destroy the Can. It aims at her but she jumps out of the way just as it fires.

"Let my parents go!" The prisoner dropped by the first Can runs at a second one. It reaches out to grab her but Sanne takes time to aim and hits it in the head. The Can is off balance and falls to the ground landing on top of its prisoner.

"Frak this is bad." Sanne takes aim and pulls the trigger… No Bullets! "Frak!" The last Can reaches down and grabs the prisoner underneath the fallen Can. It pulls and Sanne can hear the horrible crunching noise. The Can stops trying to retrieve the prisoner as it was useless, her spine had been broken when it tried to grab her.

"No, mom!" The prisoner runs over to the dead prisoner not caring about the third Can. Sanne reaches towards her belt and finds a clip. She ejects the clip she has and puts the new one in.

"Watch out!" Sanne fires six times and hits the Can all six times in the chest. It is enough damage to hurt it but not stop it. "Frak you have to shoot them in the head." She takes aim and fires. The Can moves at the wrong time in the wrong way and Sanne's bullet misses the Can but not the prisoner. The Can throws the prisoner on the ground and fires lasers out of both shoulder mounted laser guns. Sanne is hit in the left calf and she falls to the ground. She tries to block the pain out but her vision is blurred and as she fires the last six shots left in the clip she misses every time. It walks towards her ready to step on her and crush her to death.

"I don't think so." Arrow takes aim and fires. He hits the Can in the head stopping it a meter from Sanne. "Sanne watch out!" She looks and sees the Can was starting to fall over! She rolls out of the way and the Can barely misses her.

"Thanks Arrow." Sanne gets up and finds her gun. "That was close."

"Close?" Arrow goes over to Sanne and hugs her then let's go. "You were hit, so was I. We got lucky."

"Um, hello?" The two turn and see the third and only surviving prisoner. "Who are you? What, um, thanks but um, we should get out of here before any more of those robots show up." The prisoner looks around. She sees the other two prisoners. "Mom, dad, I love you." She starts to cry. Sanne goes over to her and hugs her.

"Come on we have to go, like you said." Sanne keeps an arm around the girl as they and Arrow leave the fuel station.

Arrow stops, goes over to the two dead prisoners and says a short prayer for both then goes back to the others.

A minute later six more Cans and several Twitchers, the spider like robots, appear. They look around the area but find no one.

Sanne, Arrow, and the prisoner make it to the Factory entrance. "Sanne, wait." She does as Arrow turns around and points his gun at the prisoner.

"Arrow what are you doing?!"

"Before we take her in she has to promise not to leave and not to tell anyone." Arrow cocks the gun.

"I, I won't leave. You saved me." She hugs Sanne. "She saved me."

"Then come on." Arrow moves a piece of metal and reveals the entrance to the Factory. Sanne helps the prisoner down then Arrow follows.

The group sits around the new girl. "Um, I'm Ani Wyrkomi." She looks over at Sanne. "Thank you for saving me, I, I don't know how to repay you."

"It's ok Ani. I, we had to." Sanne shoots a stare at Arrow. "We have to help anyone we can. I'm sorry about your parents."

"I, they wanted me to stay free. They were going to turn themselves in but wanted me to stay free. But a damn robot saw them come out and sent those little spider ones in after me." She starts to cry and goes to Sanne hugging her.

"The Twitchers do what they do. But we're going to hurt them soon." Sanne tries to comfort Ani. "You're safe here. We'll set up the Scanners and send you to Lyoko soon ok?" Ani is confused but Samantha has a problem with this plan.

"Sanne, we can't."

"What, why?"

"The Super Computer is strained as it is. All those people on Lyoko is pushing it. Why do you think there are only three Scanners? Lyoko wasn't meant to hold all these people. I don't want to risk sending any more. Why do you think she," Samantha points at Naia. "Is still here?" Naia cowers back to hide behind Dante.

"I didn't know." Sanne stares at Naia. "Well then she can stay here with the rest of us. It's going to be ok Ani." Sanne tries to move away from Ani but Ani hugs her tighter. "Um, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, I know I'm young but I won't be a problem."

"Don't worry you're three years older then I am." Sanne laughs a little. Sanne lets Ani hug her until Ani's arms get tired.

Krieger and Yuki make it to Turkey. Soon they would be in Bulgaria. Krieger gets anxious as they get closer to France. The resistance sent out a message asking about his friends. Maybe one or two of them made it. Maybe…

The next day Ani is getting used to the others. She still stuck to Sanne but the others were trying to get her to open up. Sanne and Arrow needed to plan for the night's scouting so Sanne asks Ani to talk with the others. Naia, seeing a chance to make a friend who didn't want to hurt her tries. "So Ani, um, what did you do before?"

"I went to school, Middleton Academy."

"Play any sports?" Ani shakes her head. "Neither did I. I have albinism so can't like go outside much during the day. Heck even the lights in here are kind of bad for me." Naia laughs a little rubbing her exposed skin feeling a slight sting. "So um, did you have a boy friend?"

"I, no. Do you? I saw you and uh, Dante?" Naia nods. "He's your boy friend?"

"No, well, I don't know. I like him but I don't know if he likes me. I think he has a crush on Sanne."

"Oh, so she like, has a boyfriend?"

"She did. He's dead though. He was in Tokyo when it was attacked. I try and stick to Dante though so they won't get alone time."

"Well I could stick to Sanne to help you." Ani laughs a little.

"You stuck to her most of the day. But thanks for the help." Naia and Ani continue to talk as Sanne and Arrow make plans.

Sanne goes to her grandmother after the meeting. The plan all fell on one little detail. "No."

"But Samantha we need it. I'm the leader and I'm telling you to activate a Tower! We'll need it!"

"And I'm telling you no. It isn't possible. I already told you the Super Computer is being strained. I'm not risking the Super Computer formatting itself because we tried to use too much and it tries to save itself! You'll have to find another way."

"Then, then, damn it. Bring some back or whatever then send them back to Lyoko."

"I can't. It is too risky. The strain, well, no. I can't risk it Sanne.

"Fine, I'll think of another way." Sanne leaves Samantha to tell Arrow that they needed to change the plan and it would be at least another night until they could strike.

Krieger and Yuki are running with a resistance group when a laser flies over head. "Cans!" The four resistance members raise their rifles and start to fire. Seven Cans and three Twitchers come out and attack.

"Yuki come on!" Krieger grabs her wrist and pulls her towards some rocks. They had been running along the base of a mountain thinking the robots could only attack from one direction. They had underestimated the agility of the Cans.

"Aaaa!" One of the resistance fighters is hit in the face with a laser and drops his rifle. Krieger sees this and knows he has to help. "Yuki, stay here."

"No, don't go out there." She grabs at Krieger.

"I have to. I won't let them get you." Krieger runs out dodging lasers. He jumps, rolls, and lands next to the fallen resistance fighter. He grabs the rifle, points, and fires.

A Twitcher moves in the mountains and sees Yuki. It slowly sneaks up on her. Yuki doesn't see it.

Krieger aims and fires hitting and destroying a Twitcher when the gun stops firing. "I'm out of ammo, frak." He looks at the fallen resistance fighter and sees the belt. He flips the person over and sees three clips of ammunition. He grabs one and pulls it out when he sees a small egg shaped item clipped to the belt. Krieger pulls this off. "It looks like a grenade from Eleven Quest." He sees a pin on the other side. "Frak shooting." He pulls the pin and throws it. When it detonates the resistance fighters left and Krieger are knocked backwards by the shock wave. "Frak!" Krieger is hit with some stone and other shrapnel.

"Who the frak threw that!?" A resistance fighter recovers from the blast. "Who in the hell threw that!?"

"Um, I did." Krieger looks around and sees the grenade did the job. "I saved our asses." The resistance fighter goes to Krieger and grabs him by the shirt.

"You frakking idiot! We only have a few of those! I didn't authorize the use of it! And with how close it was we all could have been killed!"

"I, I killed them. I did it I saved our asses." Krieger breaks the man's hold on his shirt. "I'll take your thanks later."

"We were doing fine! Bullets are easy to come by grenades aren't! We need…" The man is cut off by Yuki's scream. The Twitcher has attacked Yuki up close!

"Yuki!" Krieger runs at the Twitcher and does a flying kick knocking it off of Yuki. It lands on its back and reveals a small blade on the end of a leg coming out of its stomach. Krieger is ready to attack it again when three shots ring out. The Twitcher falls over.

"Saved our asses? We should have had someone watching it instead. Men make sure there aren't any more Twits up there." The remaining resistance fighters move up into the mountain. Krieger goes to Yuki and sees she is bleeding.

"Do we have any bandages?" Krieger sees where the blade had cut through Yuki's pant leg and the cut. Just below her hip. It is almost nine centimeters long and looks deep. "Yuki did it get you anywhere else?"

"No, I, I don't think so. I saw it just before it leapt at me. I, I don't know where it would have gotten me if I hadn't turned." Yuki hugs Krieger. "You saved me again Krieger." She keeps hugging him and won't let go as she cries. Both from the pain and from the realization at how close she had been too dying again.

The next day in Paris, France Sanne and Arrow are making plans. They tried to scout out the fuel station but the Cans and Twitchers were protecting it. "What do we do? We can't risk everyone for a fuel station." Arrow and Sanne are in the area between the Control Room and the Factory entrance.

"I know Arrow. But I have an idea. We have two attacks in one night." Sanne pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Arrow.

"Wow, you've been thinking and planning without me." Arrow reads through the ideas Sanne wrote down.

"We hit the grocery store on Oak and Elm or the place they've been storing the Cans. Either one will work."

"We don't know what they do there. No resistance fighter has been able to get close to one to see. There are ideas but who knows."

"I would say refueling them but then the Hydrocell station would be the place. Maybe they have to recharge. If they're powered that way then it would make sense that they would be recharged regularly." Arrow agrees.

"But to hit that we'd risk the Cans, lots of them."

"We'd be destroying them to. I went there twice with Mira and Ark. Both times there were only two Cans guarding it. The rest were inside."

"What if they can be reactivated and come out in a couple of seconds? We'd be killed, whoever we sent."

"Frak. Well, then the grocery store. We hit it, grab some food, and that should draw the Cans there."

"They would have to be fast. Remember what happened at the other one?" Sanne nods and looks at the entrance remembering Barack.

"Of course I do. It wouldn't have to be long. We just throw a grenade or some C4 and it goes off that should be distracting enough to draw the Cans. Maybe in the confusion we could grab some food since we're already running low. If not it doesn't matter they will leave the fuel station and we can attack that."

"We need to scout it out, tonight. You and I will go to the grocery store first then the place the Cans have been going. We'll see which one will be easier to hit."

"Ok. But the fuel center, we saw how the vehicles were being fueled and what was inside. There must be a reason all those people were being moved out of the city. When the resistance contacts us we have to ask about any mass migrations."

"Ok, now…" Arrow and Sanne continue to make plans.

Krieger and Yuki are with a new resistance group going through Serbia. They had only had to fight a couple Twitchers since the last battle. The resistance group told the next one about Krieger and he was given a rifle of his own. He carried it with pride knowing he was being accepted by the resistance group. He wanted to fight. He wanted to avenge his friends and family. The robots and Naia would pay for what they did.

Three days later Sanne and Arrow are preparing. It was agreed that the grocery store would be too dangerous. The robots were guarding that a lot more then the place the Cans and Twitchers went. For what Sanne was sure was a recharge. She and Arrow watched it every night and sometimes during the day when they could and noticed every twelve hours the robots would switch places. "We only need two people for the first attack." Sanne is talking to the rest, minus Samantha, Naia, and Ani. Sanne nearly had to hit Ani to keep her in the Control Room as Ani tried to follow her, again. "But the second attack will be more dangerous. We'll wait until the place is clear, or clear enough. Ark, Dante, Arrow and I will go to the hatch and try to pry it open. Mira and Skitz will go to the pumps and start the pumps." Arrow takes over.

"If the hatch won't open we'll set the C4 near the pumps and hope it will be strong enough to disable the safety devices. I will set the detonator for two minutes. We'll have that long to make it back to the sewer and get away."

"Can't you make it longer?" Skitz is getting nervous. Her job sounded easy but she and Mira would be out in the open. She missed Barack, had cried every night wishing he was there, but she didn't want to be with him. At least not until she had gotten her revenge.

"I could but we only have so much fuse. I don't want to make this one really long just too find out I need a long one for a future job." Arrow turns to Sanne. "If we get broken up and I can't set the bomb we need another meeting place."

"And that would be the Hermitage. Well, the sewer entrance at the Hermitage. We can't come straight back here. If we led them here it would be bad. We'll all be given a hand gun and one grenade. We don't have a lot of them and are a last resort. Arrow and I will carry the C4. My package for the recharge building and his for the fuel station. If any of us are killed," Skitz goes pale.

"I, do we um, need to talk about that?" Skitz feels her heart pump faster.

"Yes. If I die someone needs to grab my grenade, gun, and C4. If Arrow is killed the same is needed to be done. Anyone who dies we need to grab their gun and grenade and leave them. We can't risk losing any one else trying to grab a body."

"How can you say that?" Skitz feels tears growing in her eyes. "We, we can't leave them behind. The Cans will grab them and burn them."

"Yes they will. But it will only be them. I would rather lose one of you then all of you." Sanne stays strong. "If you are too scared Skitz then I'll ask Ani or Naia."

"I can do this!" Sanne smiles knowing that would work.

"Then tonight we strike. We'll see how that Naia girl likes this." Sanne and the others prepare more.

That night Sanne and the others are slinking through the night. All of them were wearing dark clothes to try and blend in. Arrow points at a light. They had to avoid it. Sanne, Skitz, and Ark go around a building and see a Twitcher. They go back. Sanne makes a little motion with her hands.

"Twitchers." Arrow gets the message. He points behind him and the group retreats to a safe place.

"What do we do Arrow?" Sanne is starting to get worried. Before it was just scouting but this time they were planning on fighting. They were going to strike. This was her first real action as part of the resistance. "I think we need to go back a couple buildings and go east a little then cut back."

"Yeah, good." The group moves out.

A Can is doing a patrol but moves fast. This area was secure, so the Can's programming tells it. It moves by a building, looks around, and then continues. Sanne grabs her package of C4. She gets the fuse out. "On three Arrow shoots the Can from behind. Ark and I run out, Ark shooting and running west while I go north. He'll draw any thing away from me. I'll get to what we agree is the front entrance, place the C4 and light it. You all fire at anything that went after Ark and we run back to the sewer." The rest nod.

"On three." Arrow raises his gun and aims at the Can. "One," He takes the safety off. "Two," He cocks the gun. "Three!" He hits the Can in the back of the head destroying it. Ark runs out and starts to shoot. Sanne runs out with the C4. She looks around for any sign of robot activity. She is so busy looking out for them she doesn't see the curb and trips. She lands hard, hitting her chin. She sees stars and drops the C4.

"Guys," Arrow sees Sanne fall. "Be ready to retreat."

"We can't leave her behind." Skitz steps out but Arrow grabs her by the back of the shirt and pulls her back.

"You heard the orders." Arrow looks out for any activity. Soon he sees two Cans and a Twitcher. Ark stops running and fires at them. The Cans take aim and fire at Ark. He dives to the ground then starts to fire again.

Sanne shakes her head, recovering from her fall. She sees the C4 and grabs it. She continues running towards the target. She can hear laser and gun fire but blocks it out. She has tunnel vision focusing her mind.

"She's about to set it we need to help Ark." Mira points her gun at a Can and fires. She hits it in the left arm and shoulder. She destroys the laser gun but the Can still stands.

"You have to hit them in the head!" Arrow aims and fires and hits the Can in the head. The Twitcher turns and starts to skitter towards them.

"Die!" Skitz fires and hits it seven times destroying it.

Ark runs out of bullets and starts to run back to the others. He is hit in the left knee and falls to the ground. "Aaaa!"

"Ark!" Skitz and Mira forget about the plan and run at Ark.

"Damn it you'll both get killed!" Arrow takes his time and aims.

Sanne gets to the entrance and places the C4 right next to it. She sets the detonator, lights the fuse, and runs back to the others.

Ark is trying to get back up but the Can is almost on top of him. Skitz and Mira unleash their weapons on it hitting it in the chest. The Can stumbles backwards as it is hit thirteen times. It isn't destroyed but enough damage is done to fry its circuits. Mira and Skitz get to Ark, help him up, and lead him back to Arrow, Dante, and Sanne.

"Good job Dante, you didn't break the pattern."

"I, I," Dante was frozen in place. He thought he was ready but when the time came he froze. He didn't break pattern because he couldn't move.

"We need to get going." Sanne was calm, cold, and running. Everyone runs after her. Ark, Mira, and Skitz a little slower as Ark was injured.

They make it to the sewer entrance. Arrow and Sanne wait for everyone else to climb down before following. Sanne looks and sees a horrific sight. A Walker, standing tall, was going to the station they had just attacked. If they're actions had activated a Walker would the fuel station be even more guarded?

The Walker, several Cans and Twitchers appear. The dead Cans and the damaged Cans are checked over by the Twitchers. None notice the C4 until it is too late. The Walker moves down and a spotlight shines on the area. It spots some blood and is going to follow it when the C4 detonates. The Walker is hit as are the Cans and Twitchers. The station's entrance is blown apart and the Cans inside are destroyed or damaged. When the explosion is over the building collapses as one wall and inner supports were damaged.

Even in the sewers the group hears the explosion. "I guess we did it." Sanne wants to celebrate. She reaches into a side pocket of her pants and pulls the metal flask out. It wasn't cold any more but the alcohol still made her feel good. It made her feel like an adult, a real leader of the resistance.

"We will wait twenty to thirty minutes before going to the fuel station." The group moves through the sewers as Arrow keeps the time on his watch.

Cans, Twitchers, and two Walkers appear at the destroyed building. Cans move through the rubble to try and recover any Cans or Twitchers inside.

The group makes it to the sewer entrance closest to the fuel station. Arrow stares at his watch. "Now." He climbs out first, then Sanne. They go near the fuel station. They see one Can in front.

"Good, we can handle this. We'll work on the hatch. If the Can notices it we'll shoot it and then Mira and Skitz run out to start the pumps." Sanne runs back to the group and they come out, except Ark who was too hurt.

"What do we do?" Skitz worries about her brother and her role.

"We work on the hatch. If the Can notices I'll shoot it. Then you two run out and start the pumps while Arrow sets up his package." As Sanne takes charge her voice changes. "Then get ready to run."

"Ok." The group moves over to the hatch. Sanne gets her gun out and aims at the Can. If it turned around she would be ready.

Dante, Arrow, and Skitz work on the hatch. There wasn't enough room for all of them around the hatch. Mira gets her gun out and goes near Sanne. "I'll help." She takes aim at the Can.

"Thanks." Sanne feels sweat go down her face. She was on a rush like not other. Fighting Xana was never a rush like this. Her heart was pumping hard. Her head pounded as blood rushed through it. Her ears ring from the explosion. Sanne was ready for more action. She needed more action. Her finger twitches on the trigger.

"We got it." Arrow feels the hatch move. But as it moves it makes a loud noise. The Can turns around.

"Die!" Sanne fires and hits the Can in the head. "Mira, Skitz, start the pumps!" Sanne goes to the hatch and takes Skitz's place. She and the other two force the hatch to turn as Mira and Skitz head out onto the station's main area. They grab the handles and pull the triggers. Hydrocell starts to pour out. They run up and down the fuel station starting more pumps.

"Come on, almost there!" Arrow grunts as he pulls on the hatch and a hissing noise is heard. A foul odor comes out as the hatch is lifted off. The three drop it on the ground. "Are we ready?"

"Skitz, Mira, get back here!" Sanne's yell makes them jump and they follow her orders running back to her as fast as possible. "Do it Arrow."

"Start running." The group does as Arrow sets the detonator and the fuse. "Here's for a big boom." He lights the fuse and throws the C4 in. He turns and runs after the others.

They make it to the sewer where Ark was waiting for them. "Did you do it?"

"Wait another minute and a half to find out." Skitz and Mira help Ark as they run away.

Two Cans are sent to the fuel station after the gun fire. They see the dead Can and go to examine it.

Sanne and the others are near the last turn to the Factory when the C4 detonates. The explosion shakes the sewers. They feel heat in the sewers as the explosions fills the sewers. The explosion continues and makes the sewers shake again. "Frak we need to get out of here." Sanne was sweating now from the intense heat.

"We're almost there." Arrow and the others hurry to the sewer entrance for the Factory. They had done it. Their first attack as resistance members was successful.

The next month was hard. After the attack Walkers were patrolling the city again. Cans patrolled in groups of ten each with Twitchers everywhere. The group had been unable to do so much as go outside for fresh air let alone attack again. This was bad as they were running out of food. "The only thing we can do is send the rest of us to Lyoko."

"The strain," Sanne cuts Samantha off.

"Is nothing! The Super Computer can handle it!"

"What about the other groups?" Arrow comes in. "We need someone watching the radio for messages."

"I'll stay." Sanne's voice is so cold it makes her friends and grandmother shiver. "I can handle it."

"You won't do it alone. I'll stay." Ani volunteers. One because she was afraid of this Lyoko place and second because she loved Sanne. Sanne had saved her life. Sanne had risked her own life to save her. She had no family or friends left except for Sanne. But she knew Sanne didn't notice her. She hung out with her as much as she could. She told Naia it was to keep Sanne from being alone with Dante but it was so she could be close to her.

"No, I'll stay." Arrow volunteers. "Since I'm the co leader or advisor to you I'm staying." Arrow stares at the others daring them to question his reasoning.

"But, I, I don't want to leave her alone." Skitz looks at Sanne. "I'd be worried sick about you."

"So would I." Dante doesn't want to leave Sanne behind. She had saved him from Xana many times. He would be there to save her.

"I, I don't want to go." Naia refuses. She wasn't leaving Dante alone with Sanne. She was still trying to figure out what she had with Dante but… It was like her Jcell. She tried to send a message but there was no signal to send it with.

"And the Super Computer can't handle it! I've had to delete a Sector to keep the Super Computer running." Samantha crosses her arms and stares at Sanne.

"Frak. Then we need food!"

"We can send a message out for help. If they attack somewhere close the Walkers and Cans should be called off from here." Arrow goes over to a bag and pulls the radio out. "They owe us. The trucks were stopped and then some of the Cans powered out in the streets. It isn't much but its more then some have done." Arrow turns the radio on and waits for a connection.

Krieger and Yuki have made it to Italy. Near Milan they are led to a resistance camp. Krieger is decked out with a rifle, hand gun, camouflage, and a nickname. "Kisser, RTO." Krieger gives the second parts of the message and three people appear.

"You are?" Krieger looks at the three and notices one is a young girl. The two adults were probably her parents.

"I am Artist, this is Model, and this," The leader puts his hand on the small girls shoulder. "Is Radio. She's our main communicator for the resistance groups in this area."

"Communicator?" Krieger has a millions questions flood his mind.

"Yeah she works the radio. Why? Have a message to send out?"

"No. I sent one out earlier looking for my friends. Sanne Belpois, Ark Della Robbia," Before Krieger says more Radio runs away from the group. She comes back with a large folder filled with messages.

"Are you Krieger Stern?" Krieger nods. "We got a message for you." She hands him the message.

"No, Sanne." Krieger feels tears fill his eyes. As he had traveled with Yuki they got close. He got his nickname with the resistance after he had been caught making out with Yuki. He told anyone else it was part of his initials, KS. But if Sanne was still alive… "How old is this message?"

"A couple months. I've had no more messages since." Zen goes through the folder. "And your message, I guess I don't need to save it any more." She crumples it up and throws it away.

"Radio, come on. I'm sure these two are tired." Artist and Model lead the group into their resistance camp. A small cave formed by a bomb that had dropped during WWII. It wasn't deep but so far all robots had missed it.

Sanne and Arrow wait for a connection. It had been several hours and all signals hadn't gotten through. They had moved from the Control Room to the entrance of the Factory hoping for a better signal. "Two, Two, Three, Five." Arrow repeats the code, and then changes the frequency. "Two, Two, Three, Five."

"_PF Three we got you what is it?"_

"We're running out of food. Since we attacked the fuel center and charging station we haven't been able to go out. Cans, Twitchers, even Walkers patrol the streets. We're frakked if we don't get food soon."

"_What can we do? We're strained for food also."_

"We don't want food we want a distraction. Attack somewhere not Paris so the robots will thin out their presence here."

"_We will try. Give us a couple days to plan. Be back on this signal in two days, same time."_ Arrow checks his watch.

"Roger, PF Three out." Arrow turns the radio off. "We have to try and last at least two more days."

"In two more days we might be too weak to do anything." Sanne is desperate. She wasn't going to let her friends starve to death.

Sanne acts like she fell asleep as everyone else does fall asleep. She opens one eye. "Arrow? Ani? Anyone?" No response. "Good." Sanne gets up and leaves the Control Room. She grabs two hand guns, several grenades, C4, and prays. "Watch over me Krieger." She leaves the Factory. It is the first time since after the attacks on the Hydrocell and recharge stations. They had wanted to see the damage but it was too dangerous. Even now she sees Walkers patrolling the city. "They'll be pissed if I don't come back." She runs to the sewer entrance and climbs down as fast as she can.

Ani wakes up needing to use the bathroom. As she gets up she notices Sanne was gone. "Maybe she had to go." Ani leaves the Control Room to go to the designated bathroom area.

Sanne moves through the sewers. She sticks her head out every now and then to see where she was. The grocery store would be too risky. But there were homes where people were kept. People who accepted the chips and submitted to NAIA. These people would have food she could use.

Ani doesn't see Sanne but notices some light. She goes and sees the entrance had been opened. "What is she doing?" Ani gets worried. She wants to go after Sanne but knew Sanne would be mad at her if she left the Factory.

Sanne pops her head up and sees some apartments. There are three Cans on the street standing back to back to back. "Frak can't sneak up on them." Sanne checks to make sure her hat was covering all of her hair. It was growing back but still short enough to fit. "I won't need to." She gets a grenade out. She pulls the pin and throws it. It lands in the middle of the Cans. She doesn't wait for it to detonate as she climbs out. A Can sees her but is too late. The grenade goes off destroying all three. The noise however… "Frak!" Sanne runs towards a house and turns the knob. Amazingly the door opens! "I guess they aren't worried about break ins." She runs into the house.

Ani hears a siren. "Sanne!" She bites her finger. "Please be alright."

Sanne runs through the house and sees a kitchen. She runs and opens the refrigerator. She grabs some food, sets it on a table, and looks for a way to carry it. She pulls some drawers open and finds some plastic bags. She stuffs them with food and runs out of the house into an ambush. "Aaaa!" Three Twitchers leap on her from above. Sanne loses the food and struggles. She reaches a gun and shoots the Twitchers point blank. She was hurt, bleeding, but she finds the bags and picks them up not worried about the food that fell out. She runs to the sewer entrance and slides to a stop. She lifts the lid as a Walker appears on the street. She climbs down but hears the laser cannon charge. She jumps down the last few rungs and runs towards the Walker. This move would save her life.

The Walker fires its laser cannon blasting through the road into the sewer. Sanne feels the heat from the laser cannon and keeps running. Several Twitchers go down into the sewer to look for Sanne.

Ani doesn't know what to do. If she woke the others Sanne would be in trouble. If she didn't Sanne might be killed! But what could they do? They didn't know where she was.

Sanne runs a wild pattern through the sewers. Her wounds were still bleeding. She could feel the cuts from the Twitchers knives. One on her stomach, one on her thigh, and another on her back. If it had been any deeper she'd be paralyzed.

More and more Twitchers enter the sewer to cover as many passages as possible. They were determined to find Sanne.

Sanne gets lost. She just ran to run and was lost. She continues to run hoping to see something familiar.

Ani gets even more worried when the siren stops. Did it mean they got Sanne? "Sanne please don't die!" She starts to cry as she bites down so hard on her finger she bleeds.

Sanne sees a bit of graffiti on the wall. Something Odd had added many years ago when he was still a student at Kadic Academy. "Thank you Odd!" Sanne knows which way to go.

The Twitchers fill the sewer more and more. They weren't going to let this person get away.

Sanne makes it to the end of the sewer passage and climbs out. As she puts the sewer lid on she sees a Twitchers scanning light. "Frak that was close." Sanne runs towards the Factory entrance.

A Twitcher is following a trail of blood. It makes its way to the end of the sewer passage. It climbs up the ladder and pushes its way out.

"Sanne!" Ani sees Sanne and runs out to see her.

"Ani what are you doing up!?" Sanne doesn't know whether to be mad or worried. She wanted the food to be a surprise. Try to sneak it into the food supplies. But if Ani saw her she'd be in trouble.

"What were you doing? I'm so glad you're alive!" Ani goes to hug Sanne but sees the Twitcher. "No!" She grabs a gun from the belt of Sanne's and fires it. The first two shots miss but the third one hits and destroys the Twitcher.

"Wow, you saved my life this time Ani." Sanne raises the food. "Gifts for everyone." Ani looks and smiles. "But we can't tell the others ok?"

"Anything you want Sanne." Ani hugs Sanne and feels better now that she knew Sanne was safe.

The next day no one notices the little bit of food added to the food supply. It wasn't much but it would make the supplies last long enough for the distraction.

Two days later Krieger and Yuki are ready to leave the resistance camp. They had to wait for a clearance code from the next stop. Model and Artist are escorting them on the last bit of the trip when Radio comes running up from behind. "Watch out there's an ambush!" The warning was just in time. The group stops walking as five Cans appear if front of them. From behind two more Cans come from their hiding spot. The group assumes they are going to be killed outright but…

"_Krieger Stern you are to come with us."_ No one knew a Can could talk!

"What about the others?"

"_They will be terminated."_

"I, ok." Everyone is stunned. Krieger was going to leave them to die?

"Krieger, no!" Yuki is frozen in place. She feels tears form in her eyes. "Don't leave me!" She wants to run after him but can't.

"Wait, I almost forgot something." Krieger turns around as he is only a meter away. He drops something and runs back to the others. He throws himself at the group but Artist and Model dodges him thinking he was attacking him. Krieger tackles Yuki to the ground as the grenade goes off. Artist and Model are caught in the blast. Krieger feels himself burn as fire and shrapnel hits him.

"No!" Radio is behind the two Cans cutting off any hopes of retreat. The Cans ignore her as she had no weapons on her. But that was a big mistake. She runs at the one on the left and jumps on its back. "Bastards!" She grabs at the laser gun on its right shoulder. The Can tries to grab her but a design flaw made it impossible. The second Can goes after her but she leaps off of the first can kicking the second on in the chest. She uses her momentum to leap off of this one and slam her shoulder back into the first one. It tumbles backwards and falls over. She lands hard on her shoulder and cries out in pain.

Hearing Radio's cry of pain snaps Krieger into action. He grabs a hand gun from his belt and aims it at the second Can. He fires four shots getting it in the head on the last two. The first Can starts to get back up but Krieger runs over and fires a shot point blank in the head. "Radio are you ok?" He sees her doubled over in pain grabbing at her shoulder.

"I think I dislocated it." She starts to stand back up. Krieger goes to help her but she pushes him away with her good arm. "Leave me alone."

"I, Radio I'm sorry but it was a trick. I tricked the Cans so I could get close enough to use a grenade without giving them time to react."

"I don't need your help." Radio closes her eyes and grabs her bad arm with her good hand. "Aaaa!" She cries out in pain again as she pulls on it setting it back in place. "What do we do?"

"I, I don't know." Krieger goes to Yuki and checks on her. She was in shock but no injuries. He feels his skin where metal hit it but he is sure he will be fine. As for Model and Artist… No chance. "I'm sorry." Krieger watches Radio walk over to them and kneel down. She grabs their guns, ammunition, and grenades.

"It was their time to go. We better hurry to the next station." Krieger is stunned. Radio had to be in shock also. No one could be so cold about their parents' death. Krieger helps Yuki up and follows after Radio.

The day of the distraction Sanne's resistance group was ready. They had been given a two hour window. They had to collect as much food in that time as possible as there was no other chance of getting more. "In five more minutes we move." Arrow looks at his watch. "You all know your roles?"

"Yes." The group replies. This time Ani and Naia were brought along. They needed as much help as possible to grab as much food as possible. If they were lucky they could get enough from the grocery store to last for months. They already had targets. One would get fruit, another vegetables, and so forth.

On the other side of the city a large explosion rock a recharging station. Another destroys a small factory being used to make more robots. "Now!" Arrow and the others emerge from the sewers. The one Can left behind is quickly taken out by Arrow and the group runs into the store.

A new robot appears. It is long with many tentacles. In each tentacle is a new, not robot, but cyborg. Those unfortunate enough to resist the chip and not be in the resistance had been shipped off to factories to be made anew. They were powerful but slow. Both in movement and in brain. Naia had to affect their brains to make them completely loyal slaves. But the right arm was a massive auto cannon while the left was a flame thrower. On the right shoulder is a missile launcher that holds four missiles each. It drops three off in front of the grocery store as it continues moving to the other side of the city to drop off the rest. The resistance would have no clue what hell was about to fall upon them.

Arrow sees what he was sent to look for, a microwave. If they were getting meat they needed something to cook it in. They were all tired of cold vegetables and canned fruit. While Ark grabbed meat from the meat department Arrow grabs the microwave.

The three cyborgs stand up and activate. "_Destroy all living creatures in vicinity."_" They walk towards the grocery store.

Sanne is grabbing more canned vegetable and stuffing them into a grocery bag when she sees the cyborgs. "Holy frak." She has just enough time to drop to the ground as the auto cannons start. Bullets rip through the front of the store shattering glass. One fires a missile and this starts a fire when it explodes. The sprinkler system starts.

"Frak, frak!" Arrow drops the microwave and gets his gun out. He runs down the store when he sees what was attacking. "God, how could you let such unholy things exist?" He could see the human parts. He knew these were human, partly. He had never killed a human only robots. "Forgive me lord for I am about to sin." He fires and kills a cyborg. He takes aim when the fwoosh of the flame thrower blinds him.

"Frak!" Skitz throws a grenade as hard as she can. It actually hits a cyborb. If it were smart it would duck for cover but… The explosion kills the last two.

"Grab what you can and we have to get out of here!" Sanne grabs at a couple bags. She had collected five but she could waste time trying to fill them back up.

"No stop!" Arrow has his gun out and looks outside. "I think that was it. If we are careful we can still get more food and supplies."

"You better be right Arrow." Sanne and the others go back to what they were doing.

"I pray to God I am." Arrow goes back and grabs a different microwave. He didn't know if the first one was damaged when he dropped it.

_We were settled for the fight. We did small attacks on patrols when we could. But the fight seemed hopeless with no end in sight as Naia took control of more and more of Earth. We fought though as did millions of others. We weren't going to lay down and let this thing make us into slaves._

A month later the war for Earth was still raging. The cyborgs and new Floaters weighed the war in Naia's favor but the resistance wasn't going to give up.

More time passes and the group needed more food. They had done well and completed two more attacks but they were both on recharging stations. They needed food and Sanne had an idea. "They keep the people who submitted on the north side of town. If we attack there the Cans and Walkers will have to be careful. They can't kill those who submitted or they might rebel. We can go in, get food, and get out."

"When? How? What if the people fight us?"

"We have guns and they don't. Besides we're part of the resistance they'll probably help us gather food." Sanne smiles at the others. She was confident…

That night the group is in the sewers. They had seen where Sanne's earlier attempt had been but didn't know it was her. Except Ani who had kept her mouth shut. As much as she annoyed her Sanne had to admit Ani was loyal to her. "Ok, we go up, take out any Cans or Twitchers. Arrow stays here standing on the ladder to keep the sewer entrance free. The rest of us go into the first building we see and grab food."

"What if the doors are locked?" Dante gets nervous. He hated these missions. Last time he nearly got Ark killed when he froze up. He promised himself he wouldn't do that again but… When the heat of the battle rages his mind froze.

"They won't be. After all who is going to break in? Crime rate must be at zero except for people like us." Sanne is so confident it makes the others even more confident. "If we get swamped grab someone and take them hostage. No way will the Cans kill one. We get to the sewer, knock them out, and then run away."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Arrow's approval makes Sanne even more confident.

The group leaves the sewer and go to three different homes. Sanne and Ani, Ark and Mira, then Skitz, Dante, and Naia. They get into the homes easily but that is where the problems begin.

A siren goes off. This wakes the people up. They were to follow the drill set by Naia. March outside for inspection. Anyone who refused would disappear and come back as a cyborg. But in three houses they notice the visitors. "What are you doing!?"

"We're here to help you!" Sanne takes charge. "Give us some food so we can keep fighting."

"No way it's because of you we're having all these problems!"

"Us!?" Sanne gets mad. "I am the reason you still have hope of a free world! I am the reason this invasion will end!"

"Well some of us like this new world! I was stuck slaving away in an office and barely able to scrape by! Now I don't work and still have food and a house over my head!" The man advances towards Sanne but sees Ani is closer and grabs her. "I got one!"

"Let her go!" Several people appear behind the man holding Ani.

"No way, we got two in here!"

"Stop!" Sanne points her gun at the man. "Let her go!"

"Frak you! I'm sure to be rewarded for turning you in! Fine little girls like you. The Naia person has been rounding up people like you and taking them to breeding farms. After all over two billion people need to be replaced!"

"Let her go or die!" Sanne takes the safety off.

"Frak you!" Those were his last words. The people behind him panic as Sanne continues shooting. Two more fall as the rest run out of the house.

"Ani grab some food we need to get out of here!" Sanne runs and jumps over the dead bodies. She goes out into the street and starts shooting. She had snapped and wasn't going to let these traitors turn her or anyone else in.

Arrow is stunned by what he sees. Sanne was shooting other humans! "Sanne stop that!" He points his gun at her.

"They are going to turn is in! They're traitors to the human race!" Sanne shoots another person.

"I'll stop you Sanne." Arrow takes aim and fires. Sanne would miss two fingers but she would stop killing. Arrow does a Hail Mary as Sanne screams in pain. Ani runs out with food and sees Sanne. She runs up, grabs her by the wrist, and pulls her towards the sewer entrance.

The others come out of the houses and get to the sewer entrance just as Cans, Twitchers, and Cyborgs appear.

Sanne couldn't face the others. They asked the school nurse on Lyoko how to bandage her hand. But Sanne knew what she had done. She snapped and killed people. Not robots, not cyborgs, human beings. Arrow had shot her in the hand and took two of her fingers on her right hand. The pain was incredible but she realized he had saved her. She wouldn't have stopped. She would have kept killing them until the enemy arrived and stopped her.

Three days before the six month anniversary of the invasion Sanne is waiting for a message on the radio. She had been told a meeting was being planned. She being a leader was invited. Arrow hadn't told the others what she had done. They assumed she had been hurt by a Can in the chaos of the raid. If Arrow told the others she was sure they would kill her. "_Phase Three Portal."_

"Phase One Exit." The codes are given.

"_Four days from now meet at Point 16. We have three new members to join you."_

"I, we can't take any more!"

"_You will want these members. One is a Krieger Stern."_ Sanne heard no more words after that. The man talked but she heard nothing.

"I, I'll be there."

"_Over and out."_

"Over and out." Sanne starts to cry. She thought Krieger had been killed. She had mourned his death and was ready to move on. Well, she was ready to get her revenge for his death. To find out he was still alive…

_Today_

I, Sanne Belpois am going to a leader meeting tomorrow for the resistance. I will see the man I loved and lost for the first time in over six months. How will he have changed? Will he notice how much I've changed? Will he still love me? I don't know. But tomorrow I am going to the meeting as a leader. I will have to be strong. I've been dead inside for awhile now. I just have to stay dead long enough to get through the meeting and meet Krieger. Heh, meet Krieger. I've known him for over fifteen years and here I am thinking of meeting him. And two more. His parents? I didn't ask. I hope so they were always so nice. It would be nice to know they made it. Should I tell him what I did? No, not yet. Only Arrow knows and if he tells anyone, well, it wouldn't be good for me.

**A/N And so it starts! First, the new series will be in first person, like at the very beginning and end. Second, Naia hates Italian but doesn't know why. I do, because she is a copy of Aelita who hates Italian. Ok, and OSK had some questions which I answered.**

**Is this the other world? No, this is a different other world. So Skitz was never a lesbian and Krieger was with Sanne. Naia some how ended up in this world after the asteroid blast. And he said this was close to what my Evil Aelita did but… She was trying to exterminate life on Earth. Naia wants to control Earth and used a robot army to do so. **


	2. Chapter 2

Code Naia: The Resistance First Strike

**Code Naia: The Resistance 1**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

I have to go to the meeting tomorrow. It will be the first time I have seen Krieger in over six months. I thought he was dead. I mourned for him. I got over it and used his death to fuel me. I used the night for hunting. I burned for revenge. But now that I know he is alive does that change anything? I don't think so. I'm still Pho, leader of the resistance group known as Phase 3. I am still missing two fingers after an incident where Arrow had to stop me. I am still a fifteen year old girl who has been thrust into a war that I didn't choose. There are still Twitchers, Cans, Walkers, Floaters, and the Cyborgs. Recently though humans have joined the robots. These traitors are harder to kill. I've killed humans before when I was overcome with bloodlust but this is different. Tomorrow the meeting will be how to handle them and taking Krieger and the other two with him back here.

"Sanne?" I turn around and see Animal. Her real name is Ani but her resistance name is Animal.

"I'm Pho to you Animal." She comes over to me. "What is it?"

"Um, Dante and Ark, no S.O.X. and MT are fighting in the Control Room." I sigh.

"What is it this time?" Those two didn't get along recently. It was always something stupid though.

"MT says S.O.X. was trying to sneak off some extra food for himself and N2. He says he saw them."

"Frak, ok I'll settle things." I follow Animal through the Factory to the Control Room where MT and S.O.X. were fighting.

"I saw you take it now give it back!" MT, formerly known as Ark, is grabbing S.O.X. by the shirt.

"I didn't take anything Ark!" S.O.X., formerly known as Dante, pushes MT away.

"Stop it!" They both look at me. "S.O.X. did you take anything!?" He shakes his head. I walk over to him and pat him down finding no food. "MT he didn't take anything now shut the frak up!" I stare at him and he shrinks back.

"But, I, I swear I saw him."

"He saw me putting food back."

"See!" MT points at S.O.X. "He did take food!"

"No I didn't I caught FT taking a bag of jerky and she handed it over to me. I was trying to keep her out of trouble."

"I'm sorry!" FT formerly known as Skitz steps forward. "I'm so hungry! I know we need to ration our food but I'm so hungry." She holds her stomach.

"FT tonight you will do guard duty. You will get no break until 6am. If I find out you stole food again I'm taking a finger." She stares at me like she had just seen an army of Cans. "Don't worry I'll take a ring finger so you can still hold and fire a gun." I raise my right hand. My ring and middle finger were missing. The bandage got in the way sometimes but was necessary.

"I'm sorry Sanne."

"Pho! I am your leader you will treat me as such!"

"You're also my friend, our friend. I understand when we're out on a scouting mission or going to attack but here you're our friend." I shake my head trying not to get angry. Some of them didn't seem to understand that this was a war. This was life and death.

"I am not. Your friend is dead. I am Pho, leader of the Phase 3 group. I have to prepare for a meeting tomorrow. I don't want to have to get in the middle of every fight between you frakking idiots." I turn around and leave the Control Room. I needed to be alone. I had to prepare for the meeting. I had to figure out what I would say. Both in the meeting and to Krieger. I had to stay strong in front of the other leaders. I couldn't cry or run to him and hug him. I had to stay dead. Sanne Belpois is dead, I am Pho. Leader of the Phase 3 group. I just need to remember that.

The next day Skitz was in a foul mood. I had to tell her to shut up several times. She was tired from guard duty but she brought it on herself. I was ready to leave for the meeting. I had a rifle, two hand guns, and several grenades. I also had the written details of past attacks. We had to make sure we kept track to make sure each group was carrying its own weight.

Several hours later I am at the entrance to the France Le Resistance. The leaders of over a dozen groups would be meeting here. It was risky to have such a large meeting. If the Cans showed up it would be like shooting fish in a barrel. "Viva le resistance!" A red light flashes, it was safe to approach.

"Name?"

"Pho."

"Group?"

"Phase 3."

"Enter." The door opens and I hurry inside.

"Welcome Pho, long time no see." A large black man, Nighthawk, greets me with a flask of alcohol. I still don't like the taste or the burning but I was a leader and the others drank so would I.

"Thanks. When does the meeting start?"

"Soon. We're waiting for Scroll and Cross." We walk down a hallway and into a room. With several tables and leaders sitting all around.

"When do I get my new members?"

"Kisser, Radio, and the other one are waiting. They'll meet you soon after the meeting ends.

"Kisser? Radio? And the other? These are resistance names I don't know them, yet."

"You will soon." They wait for the last two leaders to arrive.

After the last two make it the meeting starts. Nighthawk takes control. "Humans are joining the robots. As you know any who have taken the chip are useless until we find a way to take the chip out. The GPS tracking will lead the Cans to us and if they resist the chips have a small explosive device. They need the chips to get food, housing, everything. As you see here," A man puts a large poster up on a board that shows a human wrist. "The chip is planted just under the major artery. Upon detonation the person bleeds to death. So for now we can not make new members of these people."

"And the ones who have joined the Cans?"

"They are to be killed." The group of leaders starts to talk amongst themselves. I am not sure if I could order the killing of humans. At least my group may not follow those orders.

"My group is, softer than I. I have no problem killing these traitors. But the others in my group might not be so happy. One of my members is religious and has a problem killing the Cyborgs as it is. What do I, or any of us, do about them?"

"We don't know. You must make them understand that these traitors to the human race are even worse then the Cans. The Cans are built to kill us. These people choose to kill us."

"Yes, yes they do." I raise my right hand and grasp the three fingers left into a fist. "I'll make sure my members follow my orders." I sit back down.

"Actually Pho we need to talk to you, Window, and Mantis. Paris is lost we can't win it back. You will be moved to other areas that are attainable."

"No!" I, Window, and Mantis yell at the same time.

"I will not surrender Paris to them. I have over fifty people at my camp. It will be impossible to move all of them without being caught." I look over at the other two leaders.

"We won't give up our home." Mantis pounds on the table. "We love our home." He looks over at Window.

"I, we are the smallest group. We can be moved to another position now that I think about it."

"Phase 1 and Phase 2 you have no refugees. Phase 3, my group, does. We can't move them. We are safe. Even if the Cans find us they can't get the refugees."

"How can you be so sure Pho?" Tyro waits for an answer. Pho couldn't tell them the truth.

"Trust me. I know my camp. My refugees are safe. If we try to move them they will be killed."

"New orders, Phase 1 and Phase 2 are to be moved. Phase 3 will remain as it is impossible to move them."

"Good." I sit down.

"Next, we have made several connections with the Americans. They have new information on NAIA. We assume the AI stands for Artificial Intelligence. They believe that NAIA stands for North American Intelligence Agency. They believe it may have been an AI created to allow them to take control of Canada. As we all know tension between the two was at an all time high when this moment happened. It may be the true name of this, thing." The leaders talk amongst themselves some more. NAIA was a mystery everyone wanted to figure out. Who had created it and why was it doing what it was? I had some information from Samantha but wasn't going to share it with these people yet.

"And last we have been able to connect families. We must keep this hope alive. Even just knowing someone is alive brings hope. Just because they have the chip now does not mean they will have it forever. We may have a way to disrupt the chips and maybe the Cans." Tyro puts up a new poster of a J INC Jcell Tower. "We believe and have good information that these are used to work the chips and control the Cans. If we destroy these it may disrupt the Cans. Destroy one, raid stores, and destroy recharge stations, anything. By the time NAIA creates a new one or finds another way to control the Cans we could have done more damage then all past damage combined." Tyro rips the poster down. "We need to discus..." The meeting continues.

Two hours later the meeting ends. Drinks are passed around reminding me of a question I had. "Nighthawk." He turns around. "Where do we get all of this alcohol?" I take a drink and keep my face from showing how much I didn't like it.

"The Cans don't drink. Figure it would be stupid to let such good stuff to go to waste."

"Maybe I'll look around Paris. Sure to be lots of alcohol there." I take another drink. "But I'm ready to meet my new members."

"Well here is the breakdown, come with me." I follow him to another room. He picks up a piece of paper. "Kisser, or Krieger Stern age fifteen. Radio, or Zen Meraviglioso age ten." I stop him.

"Wait, ten? A little kid? I don't need some snot nosed brat."

"She's not a snot nosed brat. She was the communication leader of her camp. She took out two Cans with her bare hands according to Kisser. She may be young but she's tough as nails."

"He is probably exaggerating." I don't want this kid on my group. I wouldn't take her. "I'm not taking her."

"You have to. The last of her group was killed getting Kisser and the other one through Italy. You'll appreciate having her on your group. We had the medics look at her when she got here. She dislocated her shoulder when she took out those Cans." I shake my head.

"I don't need a brat with one arm."

"She has both arms. She put the shoulder back into place herself. According to Kisser she didn't cry at all. Tougher then nails she is." I admit I am a little impressed but wasn't going to show it.

"And the other one? What's his name?"

"Her, and she isn't part of the resistance, officially. Kisser has been protecting her and vouches for her." Nighthawk looks at the paper. Yuki Ka, Kaal, I can't pronounce it." He hands the paper to me.

"Yuki Kaalakota.

"Yes. Seventeen years old. Japanese descent. She was with Kisser in Japan when the Cans arrived there."

"When do I see them?"

"When can you? They're in the mess hall now. I can get them now."

"Please do so." I sit down and wait as Nighthawk leaves. I was going to meet Krieger in minutes. I started to shake so took a deep drink to try and help calm my nerves. I had to keep strong when Krieger came in. I was a leader not a little girl seeing the man she once thought was dead.

There is a knock on the door, and then Nighthawk opens it. I stand up as he enters. Behind him was a little girl, obviously Radio. But next, was him, Kisser. "Krieger!" I put a hand over my mouth and try to keep my composure. I walk over to him but he steps away as the third person comes in. A tall Japanese girl. He looks at me, then her, and I can see it in his eyes. Something was wrong. After reading faces as a leader I can see when someone was hiding something. He doesn't stop looking at this girl, he won't look at me. "Kisser, Radio, you."

"Yuki." She smiles after her joke. "You must be Sanne. Krieger told me about you."

"Pho, my name is Pho. His is Kisser." My voice is cold. I have to remember Sanne Belpois is dead. "You sound useless. Not a part of the resistance. I don't see why you have to come with us."

"She's with me Sanne, Pho." They were Krieger's first words. Not _I love you,_ not _I missed you._ But that. "I'm sorry."

"I see. Well Kisser," I stop looking at him and turn to Radio. "I hear you took out two Cans with your bare hands Radio."

"Damn straight." She does some mock punches in the air. "I'll take them all out with my bare hands!"

"You won't need to Radio." Nighthawk speaks now. "You and the others will be carrying back more equipment."

"Good. We have a large group and need more food. Just yesterday I caught one trying to steal food."

"What did you do?"

"I told her if she did it again she was going to look like me." I raise my right hand. Kisser obviously didn't notice it before.

"Sanne, what happened?"

"Shut up Kisser." I ignore him. "She understands and won't do it again." Nighthawk shakes his head. "What?"

"You can't do that. We can't be dismembering resistance fighters. But they don't need to know you can't do that." I smile. "You will be staying the night here. Tomorrow you will leave with the others and your equipment."

"Maybe I'll make some room for this." I finish off the flask.

"Sure, you might need a lot." I shake my head.

"I'm the only one. The others, well, they don't deserve it." I set the flask down and turn to my new members. "All three of you will be expected to do your share of work."

"Sanne," I cut Krieger off.

"Pho!"

"Pho, Yuki isn't really a part of the resistance. She's a refugee more like, um, yeah." Kisser turns away from me.

"I see."

"I'm sorry Pho." Yuki sticks her hand out. "But I can help and stuff without fighting. I'm Yuki Kaalakota by the way." I don't shake her hand. She lowers it after a little bit.

"If you can't fight you are useless. But we have a place to put you." I turn to Nighthawk. "What is there to do until nightfall?"

"We have the mess hall, the bar, the bed hall. There are some, private areas, if you need them."

"I don't." I stare at Kisser and Yuki. I was sure they needed them though. Just the way he looked at her. The way she looked at him. It reminded me of how I, no, of how Sanne Belpois used to look at him. "I need to use the bathroom. Where are they?" Nighthawk pulls out a piece of paper, a map, and hands it to me.

"This place is a little big to those who are new. Amazing it only took two weeks to build it and dig it out."

"When you have the fear of death pushing you I'm surprised it took them that long." I use the map to go to the bathroom. I was alone and go into a stall. I sit down. I didn't need to use the bathroom. I just needed to be alone when I started to cry.

I feel so awful. I thought she was dead. I knew Sanne was dead. When I was traveling with Yuki I didn't think she could be alive. And now, I finally see her, and she isn't Sanne. Not that it matters does it? "Yuki, I, I want to be alone ok?"

"Ok Krieger." She hugs me and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Ew," Radio makes a face.

"Be quiet kid." Yuki smiles and messes with Radio's hair. "I love you Krieger." She hugs me again and kisses me a little harder.

"I, I do to." I walk out of the room. I don't know what to do now. Traveling with Yuki we grew close. After the time in the hot springs… I knew something was there. She is beautiful. Some men wouldn't like that she is taller but I don't care. She is a flower, a lotus. I protect her. And she protects me in a different way. Without my parents or friends I don't think I would have made it. But Yuki was there and she protected my mind and heart. I go into a room, its empty. I sit down in a chair and start to cry.

I leave the bathroom. I had to stay strong. I didn't need Kisser. I went six months without him. Besides this is a war I don't have time for that frakking shit. MT and Psych, formerly known as Mira, were still involved. S.O.X. and N2 were doing things I think. But why waste time with that? Could be resting, or planning. Something other then wasting your time and energy. I see three leaders and go over to talk to them. A good distraction from my thoughts.

The next day we are ready to leave. It would take us a little longer to get back then it took me to get here. We were loaded down with as much as we could carry. We also had to be more careful with more people. "Tyro, any ideas for attacks or keep doing as we do?"

"Jcell Towers should be a main target. Take those out and you should be able to move freely and attack freely for an hour or two."

"Got it." I throw my backpack on. Tyro reaches into his pocket and pulls out two flasks.

"Heard you wanted some. Just make sure you're careful."

"I always am." I put the flasks into pockets. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes Pho." Kisser has his back pack on. Radio gets hers on easily but Yuki takes a little more time. Worthless piece of… What am I going to do with her? She's going to Lyoko.

"Then let's go." We finish are preparations and head out.

I am silent. I know Kisser has questions to ask. Who made it, who didn't. What have we done? Do we know about any of the parents? But that will wait. I don't think I'd answer them even if he asked. He doesn't deserve them. He is with that worthless girl now. I never got with anyone else yet he jumped down someone else's pants. I was too busy leading my resistance. How dare he do that. I have to try and stay calm. I am a resistance leader not Sanne Belpois. He thought she died and she did. I have no right to be mad at him.

It only took us about an hour longer to get back then it took me to get there. But out front Psych and S.O.X. were waiting. "Both of you don't need to waste time waiting for us." I climb out of the sewers first.

"Um, Pho, we just wanted to make sure no Cans came by." Psych raises her rifle. "So they're with you?"

"Yes." I go back to the sewer and motion to the others. They climb out and I can feel the excitement in the air. It had been more then six months since Kisser had been in Paris. It had been more then six months since he had seen his friends. I'm sure he had lots of interesting stories to tell of his journey here. "This is Kisser," I motion to him. "This is Radio." I motion to her. "And this is Yuki. She is not part of the resistance so will be sent to Lyoko."

"Wait, I never said she would go there." Kisser puts a hand on my wrist and I pull it out of his grasp.

"She is useless. In fact I think that should be her new name, Useless." I can sense he is getting mad but frak it it's true. Someone not in the resistance was useless and sent to Lyoko.

"She is not going to Lyoko!" He gets in front of me. "I brought her all the way from frakking India. I'm not sending her there!"

"Shut up Kisser we are exposed. We'll, discuss, this inside." Psych leads the way in as S.O.X. stays outside to watch.

After dropping our bags off in the Scanner Room I call a meeting. It was risky as no one would be on watch but it was important. "Kisser has arrived as you already know. With him he brings Radio. I know she may be a little girl but reports say she took out two Cans with her bare hands. She is also very good with communications and is needed. The last one is Useless. As she is exactly as her name states she will be sent to Lyoko." MT raises his hand.

"Wait Pho do we really need to? You know what she will say." He was referring to my grandmother.

"When she wakes up I'll tell her. I am the leader here she will listen to me."

"Now wait a minute Sanne," I cut Kisser off.

"Pho! Sanne is no more."

"If Sanne is gone then why are you so mad? I'm sorry but I thought you were dead! If I had known you were alive I never would have done anything." Krieger looks over at Useless. "I, I told you about her."

"I know. I'm sorry I'll leave you two be. You love her and I won't stand in the way of that." I see the tears forming in her eyes.

"This is a war there is no crying in war!" She shrinks away from me. "And I don't want that piece of used up frakking machine! I have something more important like keeping you all alive!" My yelling wakes Samantha up.

"What's going on?" She yawns and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "Krieger!" She gets off the floor and hurries over to him. She hugs him hard. "I'm so glad to see you're ok." She pulls away. "Where are your parents? Are they ok?"

"I don't know and I don't think so."

"I'm sorry." She hugs him again. "I bet Sanne was real happy to see you." I clear my throat. "I mean Pho. You know I hate calling you that."

"It doesn't matter what you like or don't like. I am the leader and my name is Pho! Now as for the new recruits. We have two, and one Useless."

"Stop calling me that I'm not useless!" Samantha takes notice of Useless.

"Oh um, who are you? A cousin or something of Krieger's?"

"No I'm his girlfriend, for now." Samantha pulls away from Kisser like she had just been burned.

"Wait, but, what about Sanne?"

"Pho!" How many times do I have to tell the stupid old hag?

"I, Krieger what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it now."

"Good because we don't have time." I had to take charge fast and hard or this would turn into some cheery little frakking reunion. We didn't have time for hugs or tears. "The one formerly known as Dante is now called S.O.X. or socks if you don't want to waste your time spelling it out."

"What does it stand for?"

"Son Of Xana." I look at MT and FT. "The twins are known as MT and FT. Male Twin and Female Twin." I look at Naia. "She is N2."

"Wait, who are you?"

"I, um, am a friend with um, Dante, S.O.X." Naia caught my glare and corrected herself.

"What does your name stand for?"

"Naia two. My name is Naia like um, the thing out there, so um, I'm N2."

"Her name," I point at Psych. "Is Psych. And that over there is Arrow." He had staid off to the far wall. He didn't know Kisser. He wanted Kisser to see his friends. "He is my second in command and personal advisor. If he gives you an order you better damn well follow it unless I say otherwise!" Everyone flinches. "Where's Animal? I called a frakking meeting!"

"She was cleaning the bathroom area. You told us before not to stop after starting since leaving the lids off too long could make the whole Factory smell." I glare at N2. "She was following your orders."

"Fine, she is excused." I growl under my breath. To have this girl correct me wasn't what I needed. "Samantha while you're up send Useless to Lyoko."

"Who is useless?"

"Her," I point at Useless.

"I'm not useless! I'm Yuki Kaalakota. I, I haven't done anything but that's because Krieger's been protecting me."

"Kisser has wasted his time with you. You're telling me on the thousands of miles you traveled you not once lifted a finger to help?"

"No I carried stuff. I helped look for food. I held a gun a couple times but never had to use it."

"Well, Useless you're still going to Lyoko."

"No she isn't." Kisser dared confront and contradict me. He had to learn I was the leader.

"I give the orders here. You're lucky I don't order her outside to be taken by the Cans or worse!"

"Like any of them would follow that order."

"Um, some of us would." I turn and see Animal coming back from her duties. "Pho is our leader what she says goes."

"She is our leader but some of us answer to someone higher up." Arrow holds onto the cross underneath his shirt.

"She is not going to Lyoko if she doesn't want to. I won't send her if she doesn't want to go." Samantha was turning on me now. "And the strain is incredible as it is we could risk a crash."

"It can handle one more person. Useless, you're going to Lyoko and I'll send you if she won't."

"She won't go, we say no." Kisser, Samantha, and Useless were starting to piss me off. How could they so soon be standing up to me? I am the leader.

"Then she better carry her frakking weight! She will do guard duty tonight with Ark! If she refuses," I lower my hand to my gun. "We will start a work for food. If you don't do any work you don't get any food."

"Pho you're just saying that because you're mad because of what we are." Kisser was getting on my last nerve.

"I'm saying that because we only have so much food and now with three more people it will be strained even more! No work, no food!" I turn and walk out of the room.

"She's right, it's a good idea." Animal follows after me. She was annoying but damn if she wasn't loyal.

The next two days were hell. The fighting just got worse. Animal staid loyal to me while Kisser and Useless kept the other side. The rest were fighting on who to follow. I know Arrow was on my side and so was Radio. The ones who had seen the war in its worse way knew I was right. The rest were like little kids. But we needed to do something against the Cans. Couldn't let them think they could sleep. "Arrow, Radio, Animal thanks for staying loyal."

"Of course Pho." Animal smiles, I can't stand it. These were not the times for smiling.

"We need to strike. I was told of the Jcell Towers. They're being used to control the Chips and they think the Cans. If we take one out the people with chips will be free and the Cans may deactivate. If the Cans deactivate we can attack freely! We'll have it set up to hit the grocery stores and the recharging stations. Everyone not in on the Tower attack will be given C4 or food duties."

"And how do we split the groups up? Can we trust Useless to do anything?" I hate to admit this but I smiled. Animal was always so loyal.

"I don't know."

"She will." I stare at Arrow. "She will, if she's teamed with Kisser. We put them up in teams of two."

"But who will attack the Tower?" Radio was anxious. I was too. I wanted to see her in action.

"Well we need to figure that out." Arrow gets a piece of paper out and a pen. "Kisser and Yuki."

"Useless." Animal and I say it together.

"Kisser and Yuki will be group one." He marks this down. "MT and Psych will be group two. N2, Animal, and S.O.X. will be group three. Pho, Radio, and I will hit the Tower." He marks this down.

"What about FT?"

"She'll stay here and stand watch. If she isn't here when we get back then we know something happened."

"I think we should send her with Kisser and Useless. Useless hasn't done anything she said so herself."

"We need someone to stay and stand watch. We can trust Useless. You might not have talked to her but I have." Arrow makes another mark. "Two will hit a recharge station, One and Three will hit grocery stores."

"It sounds good to me. Except I want FT with them. More people to carry more food." I can see Arrow is thinking hard. He knew we needed as much food as we could get but it was true we needed someone to keep watch.

"Fine. Samantha can keep watch."

"I knew I made you my advisor for a reason." I never would have thought of using Samantha for that. She always stays down here in the Control Room. I don't know if she's left the Factory since the attack.

"You need me to keep you in check." I catch him looking at my injured hand. "We need to scout out the tower and the other three targets."

"We'll start tonight then." We make more plans and back up plans. We were planning something that could keep us set on food for months.

That night Arrow and I were scouting the Jcell Tower. Radio was with Kisser, Animal, and Useless at a grocery store. The grocery stores were guarded heavily and we needed the larger groups for scouting. Of course it shouldn't matter. Taking out the Jcell Tower should make the Cans and other robots deactivate.

The next night we went out scouting again. Arrow and I saw them. Humans, humans with guns. But they weren't like us. No they walked shoulder to shoulder with the Cans. They were traitors! I wanted to kill them right then and there but Arrow stopped me. This was just a scouting mission and it was a good thing we did it. The Cans were a big enough problem but now we had humans to deal with.

The third night was more then scouting. We had to make plans now. "Arrow, we go over to the store there." I point at a furniture store. "Maybe with some Hydrocell. Set the store on fire that will distract the Cans and draw them away."

"Good. And we can sneak around the other way with the package, set it, and run." He looks around.

"No." He turns to me. "You and Radio set the distraction I'll set the bomb. As I do that you and Radio can be here. You're a good enough shot that if any Cans were to come after me you could take them out."

"It's dangerous for you to be alone. Take Radio with you."

"As badly as I want to see her in action I think it is better she go with you. You can protect her better then I can."

"She doesn't need protection. She's as much a warrior as we are." I think for a second. "You're a better shot then I am. You set the distraction with Radio and I'll set the bomb."

"I, ok Pho. I know that Radio is a fighter but I don't want or need to lose anyone. Radio and I will set the store on fire and you'll set the bomb. We'll meet back at the sewer if possible."

"And if not?"

"Run. The Factory is your goal but if you can't make it there then don't go there. Try to hide or fight. We'll wait three or four days before declaring you dead." I can see him shiver even though it was a warm night. He reaches for his cross.

"He can't protect you."

"He can and does. He kept me alive for a reason."

"Whatever." I didn't get his faith. Here we were in a world controlled by NAIA and the robot army. Over two billion people had died. What were left were either slaves, traitors, or resisting. What god would do such a thing?

"We should go back." Arrow looks around. "The coast is clear." We hurry out of the place we had used and back to the sewers.

The next morning we got a message from the other resistance groups. Apparently NAIA was trying to bring the population back up with her breeding farms. It reminded me of the night of the food raid at the homes. The man I shot said something about them but it didn't register with me until now. What was going on at these breeding farms they weren't sure. They knew babies were being made but not sure how. Busses of young women had been sent there and never seen or heard from again. "Maybe they use semen from a sperm bank?" I shrug my shoulders. Radio keeps thinking about it.

"Maybe it's a benefit of joining the Cans." I turn to Useless.

"How do you mean?"

"Um, I noticed all the like, soldiers," I can see her tremble. She is scared of me as she should be.

"Spit it out Useless."

"The soldiers who joined the Cans are all men."

"Very good, you might be useless but your eyes aren't." I now just realized she was right. We hadn't seen any female soldiers.

"Stop calling her that." Kisser is again getting on my nerves. But for now we had something important to talk about.

"The breeding farms can't be a main concern. It takes nine months to make one then at least fourteen to fifteen years before they are useful. We have to focus on the Jcell Tower." Arrow brings out a piece of paper with a crude map written on it.

"Arrow, Radio, and I will hit the Jcell Tower. You all know your assignments. Wait at least five minutes after the explosion or until you see a sign the Cans are deactivated before hitting the grocery stores and recharging station."

"When do we go?" Radio seemed excited, I liked that. She may be young but damn if she wasn't a good fighter.

"Tonight. Arrow, Radio, and I will start at midnight. Everyone have their watches set?" They nod. "Good. Get some sleep. Radio and I will pull first watch." The meeting breaks up and Radio and I go to do our job.

That night, after a good five hours of sleep, I was ready. Arrow, Radio, and I set out first. We had a five minute lead on the others just to make sure they weren't sitting around too long waiting for the signal. The more they sat around the more chances we gave the enemy of detecting them.

We made it to the end of the sewers and climbed out. I was taking the lead and hurry over to a parked truck. I climb underneath it and the others follow. "Arrow, Radio, got your hoses?" They nod. "Good, siphon out the Hydrocell from this truck and let the hoses go. The siphoning should take care of our problem with no kindling." I crawl towards the other side of the truck. "Once you do that I'll run with the package to the front of the Jcell Tower." Gods, it felt like Lyoko. I was waiting for the other warriors to clear the path to the Tower. Except I wouldn't be going inside of this one and when I was done it would be off a lot worse then deactivated.

"Got it." Radio crawls out first and opens the Hydrocell port. She sticks one end of the tube in and sucks on the other. Soon Hydrocell comes out. Arrow attaches his hose on to the end and rolls it out near the furniture store. The Hydrocell follows along the hose and comes out near the furniture store.

"Are you ok Radio?"

"My moth id mum." She makes a face. Being a little kid it was almost cute, almost.

"I'll go around that building and wait for the Cans to be distracted." I go out from under the truck and take off.

I was waiting with Yuki and Skitz. I worried about the others but what could I do? I was just Kisser, lonely drone of Phase 3. Yuki keeps looking over at me. Does she expect me to say something? As much as I liked her she could be like that some times. Always expecting me to be there or to say something. Skitz is as worried as me. She is trying to hide it but I can tell by the way she is biting her lower lip. We just needed to wait for the signal.

I see Arrow and Radio. Those idiots were out in the open. If the Cans or traitors didn't see them it would be a miracle. "Come on I'm ready." I feel the C4 in my hands. It felt strangely warm. It had been pressed against my bare skin through the sewers but with it being warm it almost felt alive. "Come on you two we don't have all night." I continue to watch.

Arrow and Radio wait for the last of the Hydrocell to come out. Arrow pulls a fuse out and sets it down. He and Radio walk away from the Hydrocell on the ground before lighting the fuse. It wasn't long before I could see the flicker of a fire. The Hydrocell was burning a bright blue and soon the furniture store caught. It wouldn't be long before all the plastic and wooden furniture inside caught too.

The Cans and traitors go near the fire. I can hear the traitors yelling about a fire engine and extinguishers. It would be too late. I wait but one Can won't leave the front of the Jcell Tower. "Frak." The fire was getting larger and I can hear a siren coming closer. "No time like the present." I run out. I know the Can sees me. I guess it just took a nanosecond for it to realize a resistance fighter was dumb enough to run right out in the open. The fire gave it plenty of light to see me. It aimed at me I saw it but I was ready. I stop just as it fires. It had hoped to lead me but when I stop it fires in front of me. I start to run again and now it runs. "Frak!" I reach for my hand gun and pull it out. I point it at the Can hoping the Can would want to preserve itself. I guess NAIA didn't program that into the Cans because it kept coming at me. I had no choice.

"Gun fire, resistance attack!" My gun fire alerted the traitors. I had one purpose in this mission and it was to set this bomb off. If I died while doing it then Arrow would have to take over. I have the fuse ready and light it. With a one minute fuse I might have enough time to get to the entrance and maybe make it to the next building. Wait, a window.

"Hai!" I throw the C4 at the window and it breaks through. "Frak!" I hear gun fire and know it is aimed at me. We didn't have automatic weapons, the traitors did. "Aaaa!" I keep running past the building putting it between the traitors and I.

"She went around go that way we'll go this way!" Oh frak oh frak they were going to come at me from both directions. If I had gone the other way Arrow and Radio could have helped me. I was going to die. If I was then I would go down fighting. I pull my gun back out and go behind a car.

"Come on! Let's see how many it takes to kill a little girl!"

"I don't know but I know how many I'll use!" I see one of the traitors. His eyes were burning. He raises his rifle. "Aaaa!" I shot him before he could get a shot off but the other traitors come and I see five Cans following them. I would run out of bullets. If only I had run the other way…

BOOM

I thought it was a bullet hitting my brain. I thought my brain was trying to understand the impact of a piece of steel. Well, I couldn't think if a bullet had scrambled my brains could I? Heat and debris rush by me. I feel the shock wave hit me in the chest with such force it took the wind out of me. I don't know how long I lay on the ground. But when I heard footsteps I was smart enough to roll under the car.

"Frak, what the hell was that?" A traitor and a Can run past me. "Shit we need a fire team." He reaches down for a radio. I wouldn't give him the chance. I fired and from twelve meters away hit him in the side of his chest. I must have hit a rib bone because he wasn't dead. "Frak there's a resistance fighter out there, find them and kill them!" He grabs at his wound trying to stop the bleeding. He turns and I get a better shot hitting him in the throat. He drops to the ground and I notice the Can wasn't moving. Was it playing a trick or had attacking the Jcell Tower really worked?

Skitz, Yuki, and I ran to the grocery store. We go right through the front door. They still didn't lock any doors in the city. We rush and grab as much food as we can and put them in grocery carts. With the Cans down we could hopefully move on the streets. The traitors would give us problems but in the panic they might not notice us or the others.

The Can hadn't moved. This was my chance. I roll out from under the car and run for the nearest sewer cover. It wouldn't move. It had been sitting for so long it had rusted right in. I had to keep running and hope I found a sewer entrance.

"Where is she?" Radio was panicking. I was too but I had to keep calm. I was the second in command and if Sanne, Pho, fell then I was in control.

"I don't know. We will wait a few more minutes then head back."

"But, if she's hurt, we need to help her."

"No Radio. We know the plan. If the Cans try to capture her she'll self terminate." I couldn't say commit suicide. That was the unforgivable sin. A pastor once told me that God didn't like it but He understood in some cases. If one of His children was that depressed, had given up on life, He wouldn't want them to suffer. But Pho would be doing it to keep from being captured. Would God understand that? "We can't wait any more we have to go."

"I, ok." Radio was strong. I heard from Krieger that Radio was there when her parents died. That she had taken out two Cans with her bare hands. We could count on her to be strong. She follows me as we retreat to the sewers.

I hear the fire engine and hide in an alley. It rushes by. "Frak I have to be careful." I run out and try to find another sewer entrance. I frakked up. I had that last sewer entrance marked as an emergency escape route. I should have checked to see if it would open. I might have to hide for a day or two.

We make it back to the Factory. Samantha was waiting keeping watch. "Where is she?" Samantha knew something was wrong.

"I, we don't know."

"But, she, no. She has too be ok. She wouldn't get hurt on a stupid mission like this."

"No she wouldn't. We got separated but I'm positive she's alright. God will protect her." I grab my cross. It was given to me by my mother and father for my fifth birthday. It kept the warmth of their love inside. I knew when ever I was in trouble not only would He be watching after me so would they. "You can go back inside we'll wait for her and the others."

"Thank you." Samantha hurries back inside. I sit down and so does Radio.

"Do you think she will make it?"

"I don't know Radio. Have faith she will." I grab her hand. "You're from Italy, near Rome?"

"No, Milan, why?"

"Oh, just wondered if you ever been to the Vatican."

"I didn't know you were Catholic."

"I'm not but well, there are a lot of religious artifacts there. Were," I remembered the reports. Rome and the Vatican had sunk into the Earth.

"Yeah, were." Radio and I wait for Sanne and the others.

I run through the streets hiding when I have to. There were a lot more traitors then I thought. They traveled in packs of five and they seemed to be every where. I didn't know where I could hide. In the day the shops and stores would open up. Life wasn't normal but NAIA was trying to make it seem normal. But buying bread or paper with a chip in your wrist wasn't normal. Neither were the Can and Twitcher security guards. If only there was a place I could hide that the Cans didn't use.

Group One made it back first. The idiots were on the streets pushing shopping carts. "What are you doing?" I see Krieger, Kisser is leading.

"With the Cans deactivated and the traitors busy we figured this would be faster and get us a lot more food."

"And if you were spotted and just led the enemy back here?"

"Um, well, we didn't see any." Yuki and FT catch up to Kisser.

"You better hope not. Get back inside. You might have time for another trip if you take the sewers."

"Gotcha." They push their carts in and come back out.

"Take Radio with you. She can help carry food."

"Ok." The four of them take off. Kisser and the other two never asked about Sanne. They were too busy with their part of the attack.

That night every group came back with lots of food and report of a successful attack on a recharge station. We'd have enough to last us months if we rationed it right. But one person, from my group, hadn't come back.

"Frak." I was tired from running. I could see the sun was starting to come back up. Even worse the Cans were back on and searching for me. How had NAIA brought them back so fast? Had I run only to die? Had my escape only been to make my life a few hours longer? The sun would rise and the people would come out. I would have no chance. If only there was a place I could hide but none are in the city. The people used the grocery stores, the department stores, even the electronics store. While choices were limited to a select few items they were still in business. "Frak I'm thirsty." I hadn't thought to bring anything with me. Well, I still had a flask with about half of it full of alcohol. "Alcohol!" I put a hand over my mouth. "Nighthawk said the Cans didn't let the people drink. If I can find a wine shop or something I can hide in there." I start running again.

The Control Room was deadly silent. They all looked at me. Without Sanne I was in command. "We don't know if she is dead or just hiding. She told me to wait three to four days before declaring any one dead."

"But where could she be!?" Ani, Animal, was worried. She was biting her finger so hard I could see blood coming out.

"Calm down. There are plenty of places to hide. Or if she made it too the sewers she has to wait until night to come out. If she isn't in the sewers she still has to wait until night before she can move."

"Yeah but maybe we could go looking for her." I shake my head.

"No chance of that. The Cans will be thicker then midges on a spring dusk. We might have wakened a couple Walkers. In any case a search party is out of the question." I can tell everyone was worried and a little depressed. Pho was their friend. She used to date Kisser so they were even closer. And she was Samantha's only living relative that we knew of. But I wasn't going to risk their lives to find her. Pho was smart and would find her way back here.

I was lucky. Had to break a window to the basement but I made it. There was lots of alcohol down here but no food. I'm already hungry and chewing on a cork. I just had to wait until dark before moving out. I'm sure tonight it will be safe. I can hear people walking about. It almost sounds like normal life until you hear the metal of Cans, Twitchers, and the Cyborgs. I hate those things. They used to be human but now are slaves to NAIA. What could I possibly do though? Well there is one way to pass the time.

It is night now. Pho has been gone for nearly twenty four hours. The others are getting more and more worried. I am worried to but I have to be strong now that I am in command. I am standing watch now. If Pho makes it here it will be a miracle.

I know I shouldn't have drunk so much but what was one to do? Locked in a cellar filled with alcohol and your stomach begging to be filled. I filled it up and more. I hate throwing up but I didn't really have a choice. I passed out for a bit which was pretty stupid of me. Have to stay alert in case the Cans find me. The sun set but I can hear the Cans walking around. They were still searching for me. If they get too close they'll hear my stomach. I'm so hungry but there isn't any food down here. If I don't get out tonight I'll be too weak to move. "Frak it Pho you have to do this." I go to the window and look outside. No Cans or Twitchers in the alley. I climb out and run to a dumpster. I hear a Can walk by. I look around the dumpster and see the Can has two traitors with it. I wanted to kill them but I had to keep going.

The moon was falling and Pho hadn't returned. I will give her two more days. I have to use the bathroom and go down into the Factory to our designated bathroom area.

Frak that was dangerous. I thought the Twitcher might have seen me but it didn't come after me. The sewers strangely felt like home. At least they felt safe.

I had to go back to watch but didn't want to. The others were sleeping or worrying about Pho. Ani was pacing back and forth chewing on her finger. If she keeps it up she won't have it much longer. I grab my cross and say a little prayer for Pho hoping it would help her.

I was tired, hungry, and weak. I wanted to lie down for a long nap but had to keep going. The others might be worrying about me, maybe. They shouldn't though. This was war and if I died it would just be another body added to the long list of those killed by NAIA and its robot army. My life is meaningless now isn't it? Before the war it didn't mean much either. I was just there to help fight Xana and grow up to take over the company. Maybe marry Krieger, have kids, grow old and die. Now my life was to fight NAIA and maybe grow old and die.

I could see the sun was coming up. Just the way the sky got a little lighter off to the east. I had staid up here all night. I was supposed to switch with Skitz, FT, whatever. Why Pho made us use the nicknames when we weren't in battle I don't know. But now that I am in charge that ends. We aren't always going to be fighting. Have to get to know each other and not using our real names was silly. But the sun grew lighter to the east as another night passes into day.

I was so hungry now I could have chewed the last three fingers on my right hand off. I never had to go this long without food. Hell when I was at home it was a five course meal every day three times a day. Eggs, bacon, milk, muffins, mmm. Gah my mouth is watering. But I see the graffiti Odd did many years ago. I was close to the Factory.

The sun was up. Just the top of it could be seen but it was up. It was a bright red. I had to go inside and switch with Skitz. I was going to pass out soon if I didn't.

I could see the ladder. I was so close to the Factory. "Food, food." I groaned out that one word to keep me going. I must have sounded like a zombie and maybe I was. My brain wasn't working right. I just needed food.

"Frak!" I pull at the cover to the Factory but it was stuck. "Frak I must have knocked something loose when I was putting it back on." I try to pry it open but it won't move.

I get to the ladder. The few meters to the top seemed like I was climbing Mount Everest but climbed it I did. I pushed the sewer cover out of my way and saw light. It was day light already? I must have been moving slower then I thought. But I get it out of my way and climb out.

"Pho?" I see she lost her hat but that short pink hair had to be none other then Pho.

"Arrow?" It was his turn to keep watch I guess. "A little help." I was so hungry and tired and weak. I didn't know if I was going to make it.

"Of course Pho." I rush over to her and help her to the Factory entrance but… I still couldn't get it to open.

"Arrow what are you doing?"

"Trying to open the cover." I try to pull but can't get it to move. Pho pushes me out of the way.

"You're an idiot." I raise my foot and stomp on the entrance. It pops open. "Do we need to make a sign for you that say push?" I climbs in and Arrow follow after me embarrassed.

It felt good to be back. I got to eat. We actually had a little feast. We had gotten so much food that we could last months. So a little splurging now was ok, I guess. I'm glad the others were happy to see me. I never know now. I have to be hard on them but it's to keep them alive. Maybe they understand that.

**A/N Well, here you go. Please review… More then one liners like last time ok? I was… disappointed with the last reviews. Had my heart set on this series and got my expectations waaaaay too high lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

Code Naia: The Resistance 2

**Code Naia: The Resistance 2**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

We were trying to start a meeting. Well, Arrow and I were. But the others were spread about the Factory. I almost stepped on S.O.X. and N2. Thankfully they were still clothed but I could tell if I had been a few minutes later I would have walked in on more then a make out session.

Finally we got the others together. It was an unplanned meeting which was why it was so hard to get everyone together.

Everyone was getting upset though. We tried two attacks and failed. It was too dangerous in Paris. We had to do something somewhere. The resistance had fallen back mostly to Eastern Europe. We were one of the last ones in Western Europe. So if we were going to attack it had to be big. "I think we need to find another Jcell Tower or something." We were having a meeting discussing ideas. "Pho, couldn't Samantha use the Super Computer to hack the data of their locations?"

"She could Arrow but I want bigger. We might turn the Cans off for an hour but that's it if we hit a Jcell Tower."

"What about a recharging station? If they have to go farther to recharge they might be spread out more and make things here easier." Animal's idea was good but I wanted more.

"I want major. The resistance has hit so many recharge stations they're probably better guarded then a fortress. I want something no one else has hit and I want it to be big. I want it to be a major blow to NAIA and its army." Everyone is stumped as was I. What could we hit that would be that big?

"Um, maybe we could hack a NAIA computer and find out the locations of something." Kisser, I don't know what to say or think about him. I hate him for what he did but damn it if there wasn't still something there for him. When I needed a release I thought of him. But he was with that useless bag of flesh. I don't care if he thought I was dead when he started things with her he knew I wasn't dead now. But he wouldn't leave her. Bastard. Already feeling like I need a release.

"We haven't found any kind of computer used by it or the traitors. If we had we would have done that already."

"Well they have to have them some where right?" I shake my head.

"I don't know Kisser." I sigh. Gods I needed a release. Just seeing him, he is handsome and strong and brave. Knowing he was with Useless when I was right here only made it worse. "I just want to do something big. We hit recharge stations, a Hydrocell station, the Jcell Tower, stuff. But it's all local stuff. I want something that will affect more then local stuff."

"Like what?"

"Um, I don't know. We have to try something though."

"A breeding farm sounds like a big target." Useless was being useless.

"It's a bunch of pregnant women how is that a big target?" Useless backs away and tries to hide behind Kisser as I stare at her.

"They are being used to make more soldiers and stuff." Kisser was defending her. I want to hurt him but had to remain calm.

"In at least fifteen years. If we're still fighting this war then I'll worry about them. But things being made, that's a great idea!" Everyone stares at me like I lost my mind. "A factory! We know the people taken captive who didn't accept the chip were taken to a factory and turned into a Cyborg. There was one south of here that they wanted to hit but the Walkers and Cans were thick."

"So how do we hit it?"

"I don't know. And I don't want to kill the ones there who are still human. They refused the chip and are heroes."

"We can make plans." S.O.X. was good at plan making. If he wasn't with N2 maybe I could get my release with him.

"Yes and we need to scout the area out." Arrow was great at scouting. He was the scout for his last group and learned from the man he admired Tiger.

"We can start on both. The scouting will be difficult and will take at least a day just to get there. Arrow and I will go while the rest of you work on plans and defense." Lately we had been trying to make the Factory our own fortress. Using sheets of metal at the entrance to make it even harder for any Can or Twitcher to get in. And then setting up more defenses at the Control Room. That was just to slow them down while Samantha sent any one left alive to Lyoko then herself.

"You and Arrow off alone again?" Psych makes a joke. She wouldn't make it again.

"Whatever you are implying will earn you a food free night if you suggest it again. Some of us are busy trying to keep you alive! Some of us are out there trying to find a way to hurt the enemy while you frak whoever!" I get in her face. "I am your leader and you will respect me Psych! Do you understand!?" She nods. "Good!" I back away. Gods I needed a release but not from Arrow. Hell I don't know what it is about him but, no. I shouldn't have yelled at Psych like that but I was so frustrated. I practically stepped on N2 and S.O.X. earlier and it just set my mind into overdrive. "Arrow and I will get our packs together. Tonight we will leave. I don't know how long we will be gone. Wait at least two weeks. If we don't come back don't look for us. The Cyborg factory could be better defended then any thing we've seen yet. Arrow and I might not make it back."

"Don't talk like that Pho." Animal was always trustworthy and almost always annoying. The way she clung to me you'd think I was her mother and she was a baby. "You are smart enough to get out of anything just like last time."

"I'll take luck over smarts any day. Even the smartest person can get hit by a stray bullet."

"I, um, ok." Maybe she would be quiet for awhile now.

"Well then. This meeting is over. Arrow and I need to prepare." I walk away from the others wondering what to bring. Guns, ammunition, and grenades of course. But how much food, water, and other things.

Later that day I had my bagged packed. But I was still going crazy needing a release. Kisser was coming back from the entrance after putting up another sheet of metal. I couldn't help myself. "Kisser come here." We go in to a passage away from the others. "I need help."

"With what?"

"This." I kiss him and reach down toward his waist. He pushes me away.

"Pho, Sanne, no."

"Why? You, we used to. You loved me before. I need a release and I choose you for that."

"Choose someone else. I'm sure your second in command could help you." I couldn't help myself and smacked him.

"Arrow is probably a dickless wonder. I don't want him I want you. I miss what we used to have. I want to have that again. I want to have you again."

"No Sanne. I'm with Yuki. I, if I had known you were alive I never would have but I didn't know. I swear I had no idea. Yuki and I got close and I'm with her now. I can't help you."

"Please Kisser, Krieger, I'm begging you." I wasn't really I was just hoping that would get him.

"Help yourself." Kisser walks away leaving me more frustrated. Hearing about him and Useless. Everyone had someone. Well, Skitz didn't have Barack any more but I know she still considered herself his. And Animal, maybe her and Arrow could hook up. It didn't matter though I would be left alone. My second in command wasn't Kisser. Hell S.O.X. would be great. I know he used to have a crush on me but now he's with N2. I had no one to help me get my release. Well, Animal was loyal I'm sure if I ordered… No. As desperate as I was that just didn't sound good.

"Aaaa!" I'm sure they heard my scream but they didn't come. I screamed again in frustration. I kept screaming until Animal found me.

"Pho what's wrong!?" She looks around for, I don't know. Maybe she thought Twitchers had made it in.

"I can't take it anymore."

"What?" I push her out of the way. I grind my teeth trying to think of anything but love, sex, release. Of course I had to see MT and Psych holding hands. They had each other I had no one. What was I fighting for? I fought for revenge for the man I loved but he was alive and didn't love me. I still burned for revenge but it didn't have the fire I had before. I stormed to the Control Room and took the ladder down to the Super Computer Room.

"I hate you Kisser. I loved you, I fought for you. You turned on me and stabbed me in the back." I punch the wall. "Aaaa!" I punch the wall again. "I have to make the plans and risk my neck while they stay back here and frak each other. Bastards, I hate them all!" I punch the wall again.

I had to calm down though. I actually slept for a couple hours before Arrow came down and found me. "Pho, it's almost time."

"Fine." I sit up. "Give me a couple minutes."

"You have ten. I'll be waiting at the entrance." Arrow takes the ladder up as I try and wake up. I still hadn't learned how to be awake the second I was woken up. Animal could. She went from a dead sleep to up and running around before I could blink. Gods I hated that.

Arrow was waiting for me with his pack on. Mine was on the floor waiting for me. Animal and FT were there to. It was their turn to go on watch. They'd be the only ones to see us off. "Please be careful Pho. We need you." Animal grabs my right hand and squeezes it.

"If I die Arrow is in charge. If we both die then you can be in charge. So you have a chance for a promotion if this scouting mission goes bad." I pull my hand away from her.

"I, don't talk like that."

"I'll try to make it back." I get my pack on. "Come on Arrow." We go to the exit and pull it open.

"Make sure you keep the work on our defense for the Factory." Arrow's last order wasn't needed but he had to act like he had some power I guess. Gods my head was still buzzing from before but Arrow just wasn't it. Why am I thinking about that? I'm about to go out and risk my life and that's all I can think about. I don't get like this ever except, "Frak. I forgot something." I set my pack down and go back inside. Animal was right there.

"Pho what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need to get something." I go to the room we kept our non food supplies and find a box. I take a couple items out and put them in my pocket. I leave the Factory again and get my pack back on.

"What did you forget?"

"Nothing. We have to hurry." I know Arrow knows I got something but he didn't need to know. It was embarrassing enough having to grab the things on a grocery raid let alone letting one of the guys know that was going on down there.

We moved through the night. When the sun started coming up we had to hide. We were out of the city and there weren't too many buildings. We had to stuff our packs up a tree after grabbing some water bottles and food. We went a few meters away and climbed up different trees. I didn't like it but it was the best idea I had.

The sun came up and went over our heads. I was tired but couldn't sleep up here. If I did I would probably fall and break my neck. I look and can barely see Arrow through the leaves and branches of his tree. There wasn't any one around but I didn't dare try and talk.

Sure enough it happened. I of course forgot the items in my pack. "Arrow," I call out as loud as I thought was safe. "Arrow."

"What?"

"I'll be right back." I climb down the tree and hurry over to the tree that had my pack. I climb up and grab an item. I put it in and go back to my tree.

"What was it?"

"Um, bathroom."

"Make sure you did it away from here. If any Can or Traitor sees it they will know someone is near."

"Don't worry it wasn't that." Gods how things have changed. Before the war to even admit I used the bathroom would have embarrassed me to death. But now it was nothing. Of course when your bathroom now was a bunch of buckets in the corner of a room it was kind of hard to be shy about it.

A branch was digging into my back. It helped me stay awake. I was tired but knew I couldn't sleep. I rest against the branches but wouldn't sleep. I had to stay awake.

When I opened my eyes it was dark. "Arrow? Arrow!"

"Huh, what?" Frak. We both fell asleep. Thankfully neither one of us had fallen out of the trees.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Um, no. Yes."

"Frak. We got lucky. If they had seen us we would have been dead before we woke up." I start to climb down the tree when I hear a noise.

"What is it boy?" I see a Traitor and a dog. "It better not be another rat or something." The dog was sniffing at something. It stopped at a tree. The tree my pack was in. The man yanks on the leash and the dog starts sniffing as though it was following, frak.

"It smells me." If I hadn't been on my period it probably wouldn't have noticed. But my blood, frak. Being a woman was going to get me killed.

"Come on Max. Damn squirrels aren't the problem. Supposed to be looking for caves and shit the resistance could be hiding in." The man yanks hard on the leash and the dog walks away.

I wait until I was sure the man and the dog were away before climbing back down. I heard Arrow climb down after I did. We hurry to our packs and get them down. "That was close. If they have dogs they could follow us for kilometers."

"I know." And I was putting us more at risk. "I think I should go back."

"What, why?"

"The dogs will smell me."

"They'll smell me too."

"No you don't understand." I was blushing. It had been months since I last blushed. "I'm bleeding."

"You hurt yourself? I got some bandages and gauze in my pack."

"No not that kind of bleeding. Down there."

"Oh." I don't know if Arrow was blushing but I know I was badly.

"It smelled me. If that guy didn't think I was a squirrel we would have had to shoot him and the noise would have alerted everyone else."

"We just have to be more careful. Dogs can smell you without that. If you hadn't gone to the bathroom it probably wouldn't have smelled you." Arrow starts to walk away. I'm glad he did because I didn't want to talk about it any more.

We walked under the light of the moon. We didn't see any more dogs or guards. But we knew we made it to the Factory when we saw laser burns on the ground. There was a line. On one side were the woods we were in. On the other side was nothing. They had blasted the area surrounded the factory to make it impossible to sneak up on the factory. "Frak."

"More then frakked." I look around and see a tree that looked strong. I climb up it to get a better view. In the moonlight I couldn't see much but the factory. It was large, imposing. I got a pair of binoculars out and looked through them. "Cans, more Cans, and Traitors." I zoom in on a group of humans. "No not Traitors." These humans were huddled around a fire as other humans kept their rifles pointed at them. "They are waiting to be turned into Cyborgs."

"What?" Arrow starts to climb up.

"They have humans outside. Not just Traitors but ones waiting to be turned into Cyborgs." When he gets up to me I hand him the binoculars. He looks through and scans the area.

"What do we do? We can't get close enough to them to set a bomb. Even if we did we don't want to kill any civilians."

"We'll have to figure something out. We should stay a couple days and watch them. See if there is a chance. Maybe during the change of guards."

"It will be risky. We'll have to sleep sooner or later." Arrow hands me the binoculars back.

"We'll sleep in shifts. Arrow," I look through the binoculars and see windows on the factory. "How good of an arm do you have?"

"Why?"

"Maybe we could make small packages and throw them through the windows. Damage whatever they have on the inside without hurting those on the outside." I lower the binoculars.

"Do you know how many meters that is? No one has that good of an arm." I groan. "What?"

"Nothing." Frakking cramps. "We can think of something. How much C4 do we have left?"

"A few kilos. We could maybe set up a small explosion on the other side to lead the Cans and Traitors over there. Then in the confusion run up and try and throw a bigger package into the factory."

"Maybe." We keep watching trying to think up different plans.

We spent two days and saw no weaknesses. Two Walkers patrolled the outer edges. We had to hide when they came by. But the rest stuck close to the factory. The only way we were going to hit this target was if we found a way to throw the C4 over one hundred meters. "We will start going back tonight." Arrow had just woken me up to start my shift.

"Ok Pho." Arrow's tone of voice concerned me.

"What is it?"

"What if we give up on this? We can't get close enough to set up a bomb. It would be suicide if we tried. I think we should go back and tell the others we're calling this one off. Maybe we should try a breeding farm."

"And what then? Just give up because it seems too hard? You might be ready to roll over but I'm not."

"That's not right Pho. You're not thinking it through. We have to get here, set off the bomb, and get back. But we don't want to hurt civilians. How do we do all of that? We can't we need to think of another target."

"We'll think of something. If we could get a bomb in the factory that should do damage inside of it but leave those outside fine."

"Yeah and how the hell do we get a bomb inside? We just need…" The sound of engines sends us scurrying closer to the base of the tree. A Floater flies over and the branches keep us from view. It gets close to the factory then unleashes dozens of tentacle. We watch as a line of new Cyborgs are led out and picked up by the Floater. It flies off with the new Cyborgs.

"Those used to be humans. They refused to submit and have been turned into that. We will stop that." I see Arrow grab his cross.

"I, you're right. We have to find a way." Trust his faith in the boogeyman to get him to try. Whatever, I didn't need that.

We had to be careful on our way back. We always had to be careful but with the use of dogs we didn't want to leave a trail back to the Factory so we made sure to travel in some streams to wash our scent away. It took us an extra day to get back but it was better then not making it back at all.

Yuki and I were doing guard duty when we saw several Cans and Traitors walking down the street near the river. "We better warn the others." I walk slowly towards the Factory entrance but was too late.

"I see something over there!" A Traitor spotted us, frak.

"Come on Yuki." I run across the rubble of the Factory watching my step. Yuki ran after me.

"Shouldn't we go in Ulrich!?" She ducks as a laser passes near her.

"No." I look back. The Traitors and Cans definitely saw us. "We can't lead them to the Factory." We run faster but what good was it?

"Maybe we should split up." Yuki runs around a corner and I follow her.

"Then what?"

"Um go around and get them from behind? Maybe they won't expect that." Yuki looks behind us.

"Good idea. We need to go at least two buildings apart though just in case they spread out." A laser flies over my head.

"Ok." We run past another old building and split apart.

I went back near an old warehouse when I saw them. Three Cans and five Traitors. "They're probably hiding. Split up and search every building." A man wearing a black cap was giving orders.

"We should call for more. There might be more then two of them." A younger man, probably close to my age, looks around.

"If they were resistance members they would have fought us. It looked like a couple of kids. They've probably been hiding here since NAIA started."

"And how have they survived all this time?" Damn it the kid was smarter then his leader.

"The river for water and for fish. And hell there are warehouses here maybe one had some old cans of food." Hey, that's not a bad idea. We should probably check them out.

"I still think we should call for backup."

"Well little boy if you're scared I'll call your mommy." The others laugh. Poor kid but he was a Traitor.

"Don't talk about her." The kid looked ready to punch his leader. I hear a noise and see Yuki behind another building. She holds her rifle up. I shake my head and pull a grenade out. She gets the idea and pulls one out. I hold my hand up showing three fingers. Then two, one, none.

"Aaaa!" The grenades landed behind the Traitors but almost right underneath the Cans. Yuki and I ran out with our rifles raised.

"Freeze!" I find one of the Traitors. He was hurt but not dead.

"Frak you." He was trying to raise his rifle. I shot him before he could shoot me. I know I'll have nightmares about it. It was my first human this close. "Yuki what is it?" She was trembling.

"I, it's, I know him." I come over and see it was the smart one.

"How?"

"Yuki?" He says her name and looks at her with the one eye that was left. The other had a piece of shrapnel sticking out of it. "Is it really you?"

"Anita, how?"

"I'm sorry." He was in pain, probably dying. Served him right. He was a Traitor to the human race.

"But, why? Why did you join them?"

"My mother. You, you know how ill she is. They were going to let her die, said she was of no use. But I made a deal with them. Keep her alive and I would work for them. I'm so sorry Yuki."

"Don't be." Yuki kneels down next to him crying. "I, I'm sorry." She hugs him. I hear the sirens go off in the distance.

"Yuki we have to get out of here."

"But, he, maybe we can help him."

"If he has the chip we can't do anything."

"But, he, he isn't bad."

"Please, get away. If I'm still alive when they find us I'll tell them I accidentally set off a grenade. Please hurry before they get here." He coughs and I see blood come out.

"How come you're here though? You're a long way from Japan." He laughs a little which put me off.

"Vacation. Wanted to see Europe. Dad finally said I could go. Said it would be nice for me to get away from the hospital and stuff. My mom was so happy." He starts to mumble.

"Thank you Anita." Yuki leans down and kisses him on the forehead. "I, maybe they'll fix you."

"Maybe." He smiles as Yuki stands up then looks at me. "Take care of her for me please."

"Whatever." I was getting impatient. Who knew how long it would be before the Cans showed up. "Come on Yuki." I start to run. She stalls, looks down at her friend, then follows after me.

We were near the end of the sewer passage. It had been a long trip with all the extra side trips we took to throw off any dogs but we were almost there.

Kisser and Useless were doing guard duty when we made it back. "Pho, Arrow." They got up and came over to help us get our packs out of the sewers.

"Good to be home." I climbed out and looked around. Something was different. There were laser blast marks on the bridge. "What happened?"

"Um, nothing." I nearly slapped the sense out of Useless.

"Don't lie what happened!?"

"Cans and Traitors." Kisser looks over at Useless. "We were keeping watch two nights ago. We saw them but it was too late. Thankfully we didn't run into the Factory. We took off into the industrial section and they followed. We split up, went around some buildings, and took them out from behind."

"You did good work but have there been more?"

"We did the work. It was Yuki's idea to split up. And yes Twitchers, Cans, Traitors, Cyborgs, all of NAIA's forces showed up but they never found the entrance to the Factory."

"You got lucky Kisser. They've been using dogs. At least at the factory we went to they did." Arrow goes over to the entrance. "Let's go." He kicks it open and we go in.

We told them what we found. "It's impossible."

"Shut up Useless nothing is impossible. We have to destroy it. It made about a hundred Cyborgs a day. A Floater came and picked them up. Usually around eleven at night."

"A hundred a day so in the time it took us to get back there was another three hundred made." Arrow helped me get the point across. We needed to destroy this factory.

"But how? You said it was about one hundred meters between the tree line and the factory. It will be a shooting gallery for them if we tried." Animal bites on her finger. "We should try something else."

"We have to do this Animal." I stare at her and she takes her finger out of her mouth. "We have to and will do this."

"Ok Pho." She was loyal. But it was starting to concern me. No one thought this was possible and maybe it wasn't. But if we went into this thinking it was impossible then it would be.

"We just have to get a bomb to the factory. We don't have to go there. Just the bomb needs to get there." S.O.X. rubs his chin, I knew he was thinking. It was what he was best at. "S.O.X. what do you think?"

"You said there were windows right?" I nod. "Maybe we could make something to throw the bomb."

"Like a sling shot?" He shakes his head.

"We need distance. Maybe a catapult. Or another solution would be to use the Floater."

"How?" Arrow was grabbing his cross again. Did he think the little guy on it would give him an idea? Strange to believe in and trust something like that. Sorry but I have science and reality not a dead guy on a stick.

"When it flies over how far off the ground is it?"

"Um, maybe twenty meters above the top of the trees. Why?"

"Maybe we could get a bomb on it. It wouldn't have to be very big if it was near the back and hit the engines. If we got lucky the Floater crashing would be a big enough diversion we could launch the attack on the factory."

"How do we get a bomb on it?" I was glad someone was finally thinking this was possible. We didn't need anyone else saying it was impossible.

"When it flies over throw it or something. Or a slingshot like you said before. We wouldn't need it to be very big or have to go far."

"No, not a small one." Everyone looks at Useless. She never spoke in the meetings. I knew she was scared of me.

"What?"

"If we take out the engines of the Floater it would crash into the factory. Wouldn't that do enough damage?"

"If it landed on the factory Useless. What if it doesn't?" She takes a step back. I could see she was trembling.

"Because it's simple physics." Damn S.O.X. "As the Floater flies in a straight line it would fall in the same direction. The fuse would have to be just right though. If it stopped and did whatever it does then it would just fall straight down. But this way we wouldn't have to get close to the factory. Hell we could throw the bomb on the Floater when it was a kilometer away."

"Or we could take several shots." Arrow was catching on to the idea. "If we miss with the first one we have a second or third chance. Or get them all on there to make sure we get one near the engines."

"Ok, then…" We continue making plans.

As we were making plans to attack the factory my grandmother was making plans of her own. "It's only a few pieces but if I work them together then maybe," She works on the Super Computer. While we had been out risking our necks she had not been idle. She knew we had something powerful with the Super Computer and Lyoko. But the strain was holding them back. But there was something else powerful, Xana.

The next day we had the plan worked out. Now we just needed to make a slingshot or something. "We should check the warehouses." Kisser holds out a piece of paper. He hands it to me.

"Food? What?"

"When we were running from the attack one of them said that we had probably lasted so long because of the warehouses. Probably found one with canned food. Maybe there are. And I bet there are more then enough materials for three slingshots large enough to launch the bombs."

"Hell, that's a great idea." If I had thought of that maybe we would have had to do one less raid. One less chance for the enemy to kill us. "We'll wait until tonight then send out different teams. We'll make maps so we know how to get back to the warehouses we find useful things in."

"Ok."

That night Arrow and I were on a team. FT and Radio were left back at the Factory for guard duty. MT and Psych were on a team. N2 and S.O.X. were on another. Kisser and Useless were on the last team. We went to different warehouses and I was getting disappointed. I had expected to find bounties of food and supplies and so far found dust. "This one has a lock on it." Arrow tries to get it off but it won't budge. "Maybe there's a window or something."

"If it's locked it probably has something important in it." We walk around the warehouse and find several broken windows. "Give me a boost." Arrow cups his hands together and I use them to get up to a window. "Aaaa!" I fall through the other side and land hard.

"Hurt anything?"

"My pride." I sit up and look around. It was dark but I saw boxes, lots of them. "There's stuff in here."

"Well I can't get in alone."

"Mark this on the map. If you find the others come back here." I walk towards a box and see writing. M.R.E. "What the heck is that?" I kick at the box. It cracks a little. I look around and find a metal pipe. I go back to the box and smash it open. These little boxes fall out. I pick one up and have to hold it close to my face to read it. "Mash potatoes and meatballs with gravy?" I turn the box over. "Made Ready Easy? Food!" Kisser was right. I had found a warehouse filled with food. I go to a stack of boxes at least ten cases high. "We have enough food we'll be set for years." I go through the warehouse when I find a computer. I push the power button and amazingly it starts up. "Let's see what we have here." I go through. "FNA? French National Army? This was a warehouse for them? Maybe they'll have weapons and stuff." I keep searching through the computer until I hear a loud knocking noise. Was it the enemy?

"Pho!" Another loud knock and then the front door opens. Arrow, Kisser, and Useless were there. Kisser had a crowbar in his hand.

"About time. Guess what I found?"

"A warehouse with stuff in it." I shake my head.

"A former FNA warehouse filled with food and maybe other stuff."

"FNA?" Useless of course.

"French National Army." Damn you Kisser.

"Yes, them." I show them the computer. "This thing has an inventory list. Thousands of MRE's."

"What?" This time Kisser couldn't answer Useless because he had no idea what it was either.

"Made Ready Easy. The instructions on the box said add water and microwave for three minutes. The list shows spaghetti, turkey, chicken, mac and cheese, all kinds of stuff." I click through and find a link. I click on it and the first word I see makes me smile, Armory.

"Pho we need to get the others here. We could try and empty this place out but I don't think the Factory has enough room."

"No it doesn't." Arrow kicks at a box.

"You might want to be careful Arrow."

"Why?"

"According to the list this warehouse was used by the government construction committee. Both building and destroying."

"So?"

"How do they destroy buildings?"

"Implode them." Arrow back away from the box.

"We might have enough explosives to wipe Paris off the map. Not that we would but you know what I mean."

"Yes I do."

MT and I find a small building that the logo for a toy company on the side. "Stupid logo. Never understood what a giraffe had to do with toys." We go inside to look for anything cool.

S.O.X. and I find nothing and start to head back when we see a Can. "Frak." I grab my hand gun and pull it out.

"Don't. If it walks by and doesn't see anyone it will just keep going." We hide as the Can continues to patrol the industrial district.

I and the other three are going through the warehouse when I find another locked door. "Kisser!" I hear his footsteps. "Have the crow bar?"

"Yeah why?"

"I found another door." He sees it and the lock.

"Got it." He pulls the crow bar back and slams it into the lock.

"We might have hit the jack pot." He hits it again and it breaks off. I open the door and see metal boxes all with hazard stickers on them. "Ka Ching." We go in and look at the boxes.

"Did you hear that?" I shake my head. "I thought I heard something."

"Aaaa!" I hear Useless scream.

"Frak what is it? Did she see a rat?"

"Can!" Frak. We run out and see the Can standing in the door way.

"Kill it we have to hurry!" I reach for my gun but was too slow. It fires a laser and hits me in the stomach. I fall down grabbing at the wound.

"Die!" I hear gun fire. Arrow had gotten it. "We have to get out of here now!" I feel someone grab me by the arm.

"Are you ok?" It was Useless."

"I'm fine." I pull free and get up. "Arrow is right. Grab what you can and hurry." I go back and grab two metal cases and run out. I hear footsteps outside and soon see S.O.X. and N2.

"Frak we need to get out of here."

"Grab what you can!"

"What?" N2 looks inside and sees the boxes.

"Grab what you can. There's food inside grab as much as you can." I run past the two for the Factory.

As I was running I see the blonde hair of MT. "MT go that way and grab what you can."

"What happened?"

"Don't worry just grab as much as you can and hurry back to the Factory!" I keep running never seeing Psych or what she was carrying.

I made it to the Factory and dropped off the metal cases. I run back to the warehouse passing the others. They all went for food but I wanted more metal cases. They had explosives in them and with those we could do more damage.

On my third trip back to the Factory it happened. A plane flew over head. It had been so long since we had heard one I didn't recognize it at first. I had two metal cases and pockets stuffed with ammunition I found in the room. I was close to the Factory. The others had staid back after their last trip. It was probably the thing that saved their lives. The missile was launched from the plane. I saw the streak of light in the night sky. "What the frak is that?" My question was answered. "Aaaa!"

"Frak!" I came running out of the Factory. I heard the explosion and was scared. Pho had gone back to the warehouse to grab more explosives. But as I looked I knew the warehouse was gone. The explosion had wiped it out. I saw the plane fly away. "No, Pho." I fall to my knees and grab my cross. "Please, take care of her."

"You could help me you know." I look up. "Pho!"

"Arrow you look pathetic. Get off the ground and help me." She was limping but looked ok.

We hid in the Factory as more planes flew over. They bombed the industrial district. It seemed like an eternity but was only a few minutes. Once the explosions stopped I went up. My leg was killing me but frak I had to see. Maybe there was a chance something made it. We had grabbed seven or eight cases of food and I grabbed six metal cases. We did well but I wanted more. But I wasn't going to get more. Craters were where buildings had been. "Frak."

"We better go back."

"Why?" I turn around and see what Arrow saw. Three Walkers were coming. With them would be Cans, Twitchers, Cyborgs, and Traitors.

"We need to get ready." We go back inside the Factory. We set up our defenses. There shouldn't be a way for them to get inside but if they did we were ready.

I don't know how long it had been. We waited and waited. You could hear the footsteps of the Walkers. Those monsters shook what made the ceiling of our hide out. We could hear them fire their laser cannons. The ground shook a couple times but they never found us.

We waited nearly three days in the Factory. It wasn't until the toilet area started to get so bad we needed to go out. We all worked together to empty the buckets but it still seemed to take forever. Even a second outside seemed like too much time. We could be spotted at any moment. We could all be killed if they decided to bomb the area again and one fell right on top of the Factory. One landed close only about ten meters away. Any closer… We got lucky the vibrations didn't cause the Factory to cave in. But now I knew. There was nothing left to be salvaged. They bombed the place to hell and picked through it. There would be no more MRE's or metal cases. What had been the greatest find in the many months we had been fighting was gone. We did get lucky though. MT and Psych found something we needed.

"Water balloon launchers. Or in our case C4 launchers." MT holds one up. Psych had the other two. With those we could carry out our plan. Even better we now had over a hundred kilos of plastic explosives. MT had a stupid grin on his face.

"Great find you two. But we need to get things together. The sooner we move out the better."

"Why?" MT's stupid grin went away.

"If we strike here or are seen here they might bomb the area again. If we attack elsewhere it should draw them off of us."

"We'll leave tonight then." Arrow looked nervous. He never looked nervous. But since the night they bombed us he seemed different. "Is your leg better?"

"A little stiff but usable. I already packed my stuff together."

"Then we better catch up." Arrow walks off. I don't know if I should ask him why he was nervous. Better not it's probably just nerves. We were going off in a large group to attack a heavily guarded target. It would be our biggest victory but have the greatest danger.

We left the Factory. I told my grandmother that if we weren't back in two weeks to tell the resistance we were dead. I thought she would tell me not to talk about that but she just hugged me and said it would be ok. I guess she realized how dangerous this mission was.

It took us a day longer to get there then I thought but we were there. We saw no guards. "Maybe they think they got us." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Kisser, you're with Useless and Radio. MT, FT, and Psych are group two. Animal, N2, and S.O.X. are group three. Arrow and I will be taking guard. If they come at us or see us before the Floater gets here we'll distract them." Arrow raises his rifle and points it at the factory.

"If you have to cut the fuses and fire the bombs at the factory. Any damage we do to it is better then none."

"And if any of us are shot, hurt, or killed leave them behind."

"But, if they capture us what will they do?" I didn't want to answer Animal's question. Thankfully Arrow did.

"Don't let them capture you alive. Suicide is considered the unforgivable sin but God will understand." He grabs his cross.

"Fight and kill as many as you can but yes what Arrow says is an order. Do not, I repeat, do not let them capture you. Kill yourself."

"But, you could um, rescue us." I wanted to shoot Useless right there and then but we needed her, for now.

"No. We will not risk anyone else for someone who could be dead. You will kill yourself. If they capture you," I stare in Useless's eyes. "They will torture you. You might think you're strong but you will break. You will give our location away and they will come and kill us. And once they have they will kill you. So save yourself a few days of pain and the humiliation of selling us out and kill yourself." Gods it felt good to see her eyes tear up.

"But, but," She grabs Kisser's arm.

"So the best thing to do is to not put yourself in the situation where you need to kill yourself." Arrow puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. He always ruins my fun.

"Yes, that is the best thing to do." I check my watch. "It's almost ten. Get into position. The Floater will be here in about an hour if it stays true to the time frame it had when we scouted it out."

"Yes Pho." Animal and the others walk away. Gods I hope I see them all again. Even Useless, as much as I disliked her.

The closer to eleven it got the more nervous I got. If this failed… Well we all knew what to do. If you missed go and find the bomb and pull the fuse and detonator out. If you hit it then come to Arrow and I and wait.

I could hear it before I saw it. The Floater was slowing down as it approached the factory. I couldn't see the others so had to wait.

The Floater flew over head. I couldn't hear anything but the engines roaring. "I hope one landed on it."

"Hey," I turn and saw S.O.X. and his group. "We landed ours on it."

"Good." They had their rifles out already and we waited for the others.

MT and his group showed up next with good news. Their bomb landed near the back of the Floater. But would the fuses be too long? The Floater was circling over the factory. I looked through the binoculars and saw some Cyborgs being led out of the factory. "Come on." And then it happened. One, two, three explosions on the Floater all near the back. As it crashed on top of the factory Kisser and his group showed. up. "It looks like we did it."

"We better get out of here." Arrow was already starting to run.

"Yeah." I didn't move. I watched as the Floater fell through the roof of the factory. Its tentacles whipped around and soon a wall of the factory collapsed. "We better run." I turn and start to run.

The prisoners outside of the factory started to fight. It would help us escape. We had done it though. We attacked the factory and destroyed it. We didn't have to put our necks on the line or do anything really dangerous.

"There!" I turn when I hear the barking. Three dogs had been released. They were racing straight for us.

"Keep running!" I shout and try to run faster. It was no use I knew that. The dogs would be faster then us. If we kept running we would only give them some exercise before they caught us. "Arrow!" He comes up to me.

"What Pho?"

"Keep going, make sure the rest make it." I get a grenade out.

"Pho what are you planning?"

"That is an order! Make sure they make it back!" I start to slow down.

"Pho don't do it."

"That's an order! I'll make it back a couple of days after you guys just go!" I run in a different direction from the others. I throw the grenade. The dogs were killed but it only let the Traitors and Cans know I was out there.

"This way!" I see three of them. Behind them were two Cans.

"Frak." I run away but know it was too late. I had saved the others but who would save me.

"Come on this way!" They were close behind me. I can't tell if they see me or were just hearing me run through the woods.

"There!" Frak they must have seen…

"Aaaa!" At first I didn't know what it was. Then the sharp pain in my left calf exploded to my brain. I knew then I had been shot. My leg gave out. I knew this was it. I had to fight my best before I killed myself. "Help! Help please!" I'd lead those bastards to their death. Sure enough they were rushing over to me.

"We got one! We got one over here!" Yes they did. Well, they were about to get four. I had four grenades left. I had my rifle and two hand guns. I was ready for those bastards.

"Please, somebody help me!" I saw them now. "Please, help me!"

"We'll help you out you little bitch!"

"Frak you!" I threw the grenade. In the darkness they never saw it until it detonated.

"Frak! Get the Cans!" The Traitors were smart. Probably knew I had more grenades. Why risk their necks when they can send in some metal?

"What was that?! Please why won't anyone help me!?" It didn't work this time. But it didn't matter I saw the silhouette of Cans soon. I waited until they were about fifteen meters away before throwing my second grenade. Six Cans down.

"Shit just shoot the damn bitch!" I hear gun fire but they missed me. In the darkness they were blind.

"We must have gotten her now. Let's find the body and see if we can get anything useful off of it." I hear them walking towards me again. I look and see them. They weren't walking in a tight group. A grenade wouldn't work this time. I aim my rifle at the one closest to me. I was going to kill as many as I could.

I'm surprised at how long I've lasted. My rifle was out of ammunition. I had one grenade left and my hand guns. I had managed to drag myself over to a tree. It provided some cover and made sure they could only get me from one side.

"Over here!" There were five traitors and a Can in this group. They were going the wrong direction. Too bad for them. I shot two of them in the back before the other three and the Can saw me. I took a laser to the face. If I had been stronger I could have fought the pain long enough to set the grenade. Maybe if I was strong enough I would have been able to pull one of my guns to my head. But I wasn't strong enough. I passed out.

**A/N Watching Lazy Town right now! Lol. Anyways, here is the next installment of Code Naia The Resistance Mini Series. Hope you enjoy it. And what will happen to Sanne? I know of course but you will have to wait to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Code Naia: The Resistance 3

**Code Naia: The Resistance 3**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

**A/N DANGER GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, TORTURE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MOVIES LIKE SAW YOU MAY WANT TO SKIP THIS!**

When I woke up the first thing I realized was I was naked. "Hello?" My eyes hurt. How long had I been out? My face hurt, so did my leg. That's right I had been shot. A bullet in my leg and a laser to my face is what took me out. "Hello?" I tried to move but found my ankles were shackled together. My hands were cuffed behind my back. They were attached to the wall. I hear a door unlock and turn to see it open. An older man came in. I was surprised to see someone as old as him. I didn't think NAIA would take older men. "Hello? Who are you? Where am I? What's going on? Please, tell me."

"You're finally awake." He smiles at me like we were old friends. "How are you little girl?"

"Who are you? Where am I?" I look around the room. It was bare. The walls were white as was the ceiling. There was no window only the door. The floor was cold under my feet.

"I am Dr. Wilson. You are in our detention center for resistance fighters. I'm sure you're happy to know you'll keep your leg." He pulls a light out and shines it in my eyes. "Follow the light."

"But, what are you doing?"

"Medical examination. I was a doctor before the war. Follow the light." I do. "You're lucky. Ten years ago you would have lost your leg."

"Lost my leg?" I look down but couldn't see the back of it where I had been shot. "What do you mean?"

"You were hurt pretty bad. If it had been a few more hours we would have had to amputate it. But they rushed you here to see if maybe they could use you." He keeps smiling. I don't know if I was comforted by it or creped out. "But I took the bullet out and patched your leg. I had to use some pain killers so you might feel a little sick for awhile. But you should be ok."

"Use me?" I was starting to get scared now. I knew I was captured. I gave direct orders to kill yourself. But I was the one to be captured. "What do you mean by use me?" I was so nervous but there was nothing I could do.

"Well we don't know where your base is, who you are, so forth. We want to know the name of your leader, the other members, nationalities, so forth." He pulls out a book. "Your name?"

"Frak you."

"That's not a very nice name. I'm sure your parents gave you a better one." I had to think. I was Pho, not Sanne Belpois. I had to make sure they didn't find out who I was. They might try to get information about my parents.

"Pho."

"Pho what?" He stares at me but he wasn't looking. I was naked as the day I was born but he didn't look. It made me feel better, a little.

"Um, Pho Wyrkomi." I stole Animal's last name.

"Nationality?"

"Russian, I think. My mom was but I think my dad was French. Why does this matter?" He ignores my question.

"Birthplace?"

"Moscow. I was going to Central Academy, where my parents went." I had to keep lying. If they checked the records at Central Academy though I would be in trouble. I shouldn't have said that.

"Very good. If you cooperate with us we can help you. I might be able to keep you out of a breeding farm if you keep me happy." He looked at me now. The smile wasn't friendly. "Your leaders name?"

"Um, Tiger, I don't know his real name."

"Name of other members?"

"I don't know any of their real names. Just the code names the resistance gave them." I had to keep Dr. Wilson happy. But I wasn't going to betray the others. "Um, Useful, Psycho, Kiss, AT, ST, Socks, and um, they called me Useless."

"Why is that?"

"Um, because I am. Why do you think they left me behind? I was just a stupid young girl. They hated me!" I try to make myself cry. I had to look as helpless as possible. "I couldn't even do my mission right."

"And what was that?"

"I, I was supposed to help the prisoners escape. I, but, no. They wouldn't have done that to me." I bite my lip trying to act like, no, I was scared. I didn't have to act. "They wouldn't have done that they need me."

"Now what do you mean?" Dr. Wilson came closer to me. It made me nervous but I had to look helpless. "Tell me Pho."

"Maybe they wanted me to fail. Maybe they wanted me to die. They'd be rid of me wouldn't they?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe that is what they wanted. Don't you want to get back at them? Help us and we will help you. Where is your base?"

"I, I can't tell you." Frak. I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't lie. If they went to any where I said and found nothing they would know I lied.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Pho." Dr. Wilson left the room.

I don't know how long I waited but Dr. Wilson came back with some clothes and two Traitors. They looked like scrubs worn at a hospital. "You will get dressed. If you try anything you will be sorry." He pulls a hand gun out. "We are going to unlock you. You will have two minutes to get dressed before being restrained again. Do you understand Pho?" I nod. "Good. Keep behaving and we may have you out of here by tomorrow." One of the guards comes over with a key and unlocks my restraints. I got dressed. They put the restraints back on my wrists but leave my ankles free.

"Um, I'm sorry I can't tell you."

"And why is that?"

"I'm useless. I, well, I never really had to know. I was always with someone else. I like, don't know an address or anything."

"Was it the industrial district?" I shake my head. I didn't know if I spoke if I could keep my voice from giving myself away. "Then where was it?"

"In the city, Paris. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"I'm sure you can. But that is not for me to try and do." He walks out leaving the two Traitors with me.

"Um, hello." I try to sound like a little girl. "Um, thank you for the clothes." I smile at them trying to act nice. "I'm sorry you um, have to waste-"

"Shut up." I didn't see the punch coming. I was looking at the other one. I collapsed to the floor.

"I'm sorry, please, don't hurt me." I start to cry. "I didn't have a choice. They said they'd kill me if I tried to run away." One kicks me hard.

"Shut up bitch. Your kind has made it a hell of a lot harder on the rest of us." He kicks me in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to! They would have killed me if I tried to run away. I, I never did anything major though I swear."

"Shut up!" The other stomps on my injured leg.

"Aaaa!" My scream filled the room. They start stomping and kicking me.

"You stupid cunt." One kneels down next to me. "You have no idea what is going to happen to you if you don't help us." I see him reach down. His hand goes under the shirt and moves up to my breasts. "You have nice ones." He squeezes one.

"Please, I'm sorry." He grabs a nipple and pinches it hard.

"You will be." The other is looking down watching his friend molest me.

"You'll learn to cooperate soon enough." He takes his hand out from under the shirt then punches me hard.

"Please, stop."

"We can do anything we want to you." The one who had punched me pulls the waist of the pants down. "Pink hair down here to? That is so hot." I feel his hand on my thighs forcing them apart.

"No, stop, don't." I started crying. I couldn't stop them. I was helpless to do anything to protect myself.

"Shut up cunt." I feel a finger violate me then another. "She's tight as hell bet she's a virgin." He rams three into me laughing.

"Man don't hog it all." The other one kneels down next to me. He pulls my shirt up and starts to molest me.

They kept hurting me, touching me, but didn't rape me. I don't know how long it was but they seemed to get bored. "I can't wait till we're allowed to frak her." One pulls my pants back up as the other pulls my shirt down.

"After Shelly is done with her we might not want to."

"Who's Shelly?"

"Shut up you stupid piece of resistance shit!" He kicks me hard in the head.

I passed out. I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up again there was Dr. Wilson. "Good afternoon."

"What, why did they do that?" I had to act like a little girl. I had to act like I was just a stupid little girl.

"Because we believe you're lying. You know where your base is. If you tell us we can stop this and let you out."

"I, I'm hungry."

"I'm sorry. Now tell us where your base is."

"I don't know, I'm sorry. Please, I'm hungry can I get something to eat?"

"I'm sorry too." He pulls out a long metal rod. "Does this hurt?" He pokes me in the ribs. "Or this?" He pokes me in the right shoulder.

"Yes, that hurt."

"I see. Those two did quiet the number on you. You'll live though. You might not want to after she's done with you." Dr. Wilson leaves the room.

I don't know how long it was. I was so hungry now. I just had to wait, and wait, in the room. I sat down on the floor but it was uncomfortable with my hands cuffed behind my back. When the door opened I hoped to see Dr. Wilson but it wasn't. It was an even bigger shock then seeing an old man, it was a woman. "Hello there Pho." She smiles at me. "I'm Shelly. How are you today?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well I'm sorry but you don't get to eat until you help us. You help us and we'll help you." She pulls out something from her pocket. "Do you know what I do here Pho?"

"No, I, I've never seen a woman traitor."

"Traitor? To the resistance I might be considered that. But you have to realize that in the end you are the traitor. NAIA will bring us world peace if you would just submit to her. She will bring a new era onto mankind. All you have to do is submit."

"I, I can't. I can't help you. I'm useless."

"Dr. Wilson told me about that. How the group you were with called you Useless. Well to us you won't be useless." Shelly reaches out and touches my face. "You have such pretty hair is it natural? I can't see any roots and I noticed your eyebrows are pink." She moves her other hand down to below my waist. She pulls on the waist of the pants. "And it's pink down here. I guess the resistance doesn't have access to razors do they?"

"No, no we don't."

"So it is naturally pink?"

"Um, yes, yes it is."

"You know I only know of two people with pink hair. I'm sure you know who they are." She caresses her right hand through my hair.

"Um, I don't know what you mean."

"Really? One of them is in the news a lot you're telling me you never saw her?" She puts her other hand on the other side of my head.

"Wait um, what was her name. The woman who married the president of J INC. I can't remember her name." Shit if she knew who I was it would be really bad for me. "Um, Antea, Anita, something like that?"

"That's right but she had a daughter. Do you know what her name was?" I shake my head. "She had a beautiful daughter."

"She had a daughter? I never knew that."

"I see." She pulls her hands away and moves one to a pocket on her shirt. She pulls out a piece of paper. "Sanne Belpois, student of Kadic Academy." She pulls another piece of paper out. No, not paper, a picture. "A striking resemblance to you isn't it?"

"I, not really. She looks, I don't know. Stronger then me. She probably isn't useless like me." I was sweating badly. I had to figure that someone would wonder about my pink hair. I should have shaved it off or something. Of course we don't have any razors so that would be hard to do.

"I don't know. I think you're stronger then you act. You were caught after killing several NAIA forces. You were shot and still kept going." She grabs me by both sides of my head. "Sanne Belpois you are strong."

"I, I'm Pho, not Sanne."

"You're Sanne Belpois. I know you're strong." She lets my head go. "I asked you before. Do you know what I do here? Why I am not in some breeding farm?"

"I don't know." She smiles at me but it was anything but friendly. "Um, talk to the female prisoners?"

"I have other talents." She walks to the door. "I was in prison. NAIA saw it fit to release me." The door opens. She hands the man whatever it was she had pulled out before. The person on the other side hands her something else. "Do you know what I was in prison for?" I shake my head. "Take a guess."

"Um speeding, robbery?" She laughs a little.

"No, nothing so light." She shows me the object then pushes a button. A small laser blade comes out. "Do you know what this is?"

"A laser scalpel. What do you need that for?"

"I went to prison for torturing and killing children. The oldest I tortured and killed was twelve but you'll do." She grabs my left breast with her free hand. "I never got to play with someone that had these before. It might give me some new ideas." Her smile is so evil and wicked it sends chills down my spine.

"I, please don't. I'm sorry I can't tell you where our base is. If I knew where it was I'd tell you but I don't know."

"I'm sure you believe that Sanne but I know otherwise." She lightly moves the laser scalpel across the front of the shirt near the top. She moves it along the shirt until the front falls off. "They're hard, excited or cold?" She licks her lips scaring me even more. "Or a little of both Sanne?"

"Cold." She grabs one and squeezes it hard.

"Liar!" She twists it squeezing harder.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'll help you any way I can but please don't hurt me." Gods it hurt and made me want to cry.

"You're a liar Sanne!" She squeezes it even harder. "I'll cut the frakking thing off if you keep lying to me!"

"I'm sorry! Please stop, what do you want!?" I was crying as she kept twisting and squeezing.

"You only have one thing I want. Well one thing Dr. Wilson wants. I want more then the location of your base. It's been nearly three weeks since they brought me someone to play with. A little boy and his father. His father refused to talk, said we could hurt him as much as we wanted he wouldn't talk. Well, I carved his little boy up. Have you ever seen a grown man break down and weep?"

"No." She was terrifying. A monster and she was like this before NAIA attacked. Before she was released from prison.

"He begged me to stop. The little boy begged his father to tell them. He said he didn't want to die." Her smile gets brighter as she remembers the moment. This monster was enjoying it. "You know what I said?"

"No, I wasn't there."

"If you don't want to die then you should have never been born." She laughs. The evil in it makes me shiver.

"It is quite a pleasure. I think I had to change my underwear after they carted off the little boy. You know what really made it fun?" She grabs my other breast and squeezes, twisting. "I made him eat his own eyes. I like doing that though. Before I was in prison I made little boys eat their own penises. I once made a five year old girl eat half her arm before she bled to death. Of course," She waves the laser scalpel in front of my face. "This seals the wound usually. Unless it's on the highest setting." I see her use her thumb to push a slide button. The laser scalpel glows brighter. "But I will be given something to make sure you don't bleed to death. We want you to live until you break."

"Frak you. I've lasted this long."

"Do you know how long you've been here?" I shake my head. "Over four days now. I'm sure you're hungry." She raises the laser scalpel to my face. "I can feed you. I can make you feel good, or bad. Are you hungry?"

"Frak you. I can go longer without food."

"Well then." She punches me in the stomach. "I get to play with you." She lowers the power on the laser scalpel. "I'll start with this." She grabs my hair and uses the laser scalpel to start cutting it. "Do you take much pride in your hair?"

"I don't care." Frak. If I had been smart I would have lied and told her it meant everything to me.

"I see. Then there is no point in this." She stops cutting my hair. "Do you value your eyes?"

"I don't need them. I'm never leaving here."

"You're smart for a little girl. Of course I'm sure you're parents paid for the best tutors possible. But yes you will never leave this room until you are dead or confess. If you die I will eat you and then we will dump your body in the middle of the road. You will be an example to everyone else. Of course they may not recognize you after I am done with you." There is a knock at the door. She goes over to it and she talks with whoever is on the other side.

When she comes back she has a large metal plate with a handle and several buttons on it. "Do you know what this is?"

"No."

"This is an industrial sized iron. I like to use it to stop the bleeding. Of course it is a nice little tool on its own." She presses it against my stomach.

"Aaaa!" The burning was horrible. I could smell my skin burning.

"See? But that was nothing." She sets it down. "I want to play." She increases the power on the laser scalpel. "Let's begin."

"No, please, Aaaa!"

I was bleeding badly. Shelly had carved up my face badly and wasn't stopping. "Aaaa!" She cuts me across my face again. "Please, please stop." I can taste the blood in my mouth. I run my tongue over my gums hoping they would stop bleeding soon. She ripped several of my teeth out with her bare hands. She was strong, so strong. I was lying on the ground now hoping she'd stop.

"You know what I think I will, for today." She glances at her watch. "It's almost been an hour." She looks down at me. "Will you help us now?"

"Only, only an hour?"

"It seems like longer doesn't it?" She reaches down with her right hand and runs it across my cheek, what was left. She gets some blood on it then puts her fingers to her lips. "Delicious." She licks her fingers clean. "Have a good day Sanne." She kicks me hard in the back. "I'll see you tomorrow Sanne. Sleep well and dream of me." She goes to the door and knocks. It opens and she leaves.

"Aaaa!" Shelly was back. I was so hungry and wanted, needed, to eat. But they weren't going to give me food. They were going to let me starve to death. And that really was a good thing. It would mean no more pain. "Please, stop."

"Don't pass out on me Sanne." Shelly grabs my by my left breast and lifts me off of the floor. "I want to hear you scream more." She drops me. "So where is your base? Tell me or we will continue to play."

"Please, I'm sorry I can't tell you."

"You can and will Sanne. Or you will die."

"I'd rather die."

"I know you would. That is why I am here to break you." Shelly shows me the laser scalpel. "But I want to play more." She pulls at my pants and takes them off. "I still love your pink hair."

"I don't care."

"I know but do you care about this?" She lowers the laser scalpel and starts to cut my left inner thigh.

"Aaaa!"

"I thought so." She keeps cutting my inner thighs.

"Aaaa!" It was day six. Shelly was back to hurt me more.

"Are you hungry still?" She taps the laser scalpel against my chest. "Do you want to eat Sanne?"

"Yes, please, food." My mouth watered just thinking about food. "I'm so hungry please let me eat."

"You'll eat." She grabs my hair and slams my face into the floor. "I'll be nice and feed you." I hear the laser scalpel humming next to my ear.

"Aaaa!" I felt it slice through. I swear I heard it drop on the floor. I couldn't have though I didn't have an ear there any more.

"Wait a second." Next was the iron to stop the bleeding. I don't know if I felt the pain or not. I saw it though. I didn't know you could but I saw it flash before my eyes. "There you go Sanne. Bon appetite." She laughs as she presses the iron against my head again.

"Aaaa!"

"Wake up Sanne." I open my eyes. "It's time to eat." She lifts my head off the floor. I see my ear on the floor.

"I, no."

"Eat it or you will get nothing." She shoves my face into it. "Eat it Sanne!" She slams my face into the floor. I felt my nose break, again.

"No."

"Yes!" She slams my face into the floor again. "Now frakking eat it or I'll find you something else to eat."

"Yes Shelly." I open my mouth, take it into my mouth, and chew. It was horrible. Crunchy, raw, disgusting. But I chewed and chewed then swallowed it. My throat hurt not used to being used.

"Good girl Sanne. Maybe you'll learn to cooperate with me." She lets go of my hair as I eat my own ear.

"Please, stop."

"Where is your base?"

"I can't tell you." She kicks me hard in the head.

"Aaaa!" It was the seventh day. Shelly had a table brought in and tied me down to it. I was lying on my stomach tied up spread eagle. "Please, stop." She lowers the iron onto my other butt cheek. "Aaaa!"

"Just tell us where the base is and I will." She gets the laser scalpel out. "Are you hungry again Sanne?"

"No, no." Who knew what she would cut off and feed to me again. "Please stop I can't help you."

"I see. You have a great ass." She smacks it. "All that meat. I could probably feed you it for a couple days."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well then I guess I'll do something else. Hmm, your right hand has two fingers missing. Should I make your other hand match?"

"Go ahead. I don't need it here." I just wanted to die. I wanted to die before I was broken. "Cut the frakking hand off."

"I could but won't." She moves a hand on my inner thigh feeling the burnt skin. "Do you know why I haven't touched this?" She moves it up higher and touches the outer lips lightly. "Why I've avoided it?"

"I don't care."

"You should. While you aren't as pretty as you used to be this is still useful." She invades me with her fingers.

"How?" I grit my teeth trying not to scream. She loved it when I screamed. "How am I useful to you?"

"The breeding farms are always looking for fresh meat. A girl your age could probably produce six or seven of them before your body gave out." She rams her fingers into me hard then twists her hand hurting me more.

"Frak you. It doesn't matter it will take more then a decade for any of them to be useful." She invades my body with more fingers. She was stretching me so badly. I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from screaming.

"No that will be up to the guys. And just so you know NAIA has special machines. It only takes about three months to produce a baby. And then it will only take three to four years before they reach adulthood. They will be perfect. Brought up to be the perfect slaves, soldiers, and more breeders." She pulls her fingers out.

"No, no."

"Yes, yes. That is your fate." She rubs her finger under my nose so I could smell myself. "You will be a piece of meat."

"Not if I die."

"Not true. If you do I'll have the pleasure of feasting on your flesh." She moves her hand down the back of my right thigh to the calf and squeezes it. "Such great meat you have." She digs her nails into my leg as she squeezes. "But you know what? Maybe we could get started on the breeding. I know the guys have been wanting to frak you since you came in. They might not recognize you though. Oh well I'll leave you like this so they don't have to see your face."

"Frak you."

"No you'll be the one getting frakked." I hear her start to walk away. "I'll see how many men I can fit in this room."

"No, please, I," I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. I wanted to run and hide like the time I got separated… "I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Where, where the base is."

"Ok, tell me."

"Um, not tell, show. I don't know like where it is but if I was near it I would recognize the area. I'll show you."

"I see." She leaves the room.

When she came back she didn't have anyone with her. "I said I'll show you, please, please don't let them rape me."

"I have your escort set up. If they decide to rape you I can't stop them." She pulls the iron out.

"Aaaa!" She was still hurting me. "Please stop! I'll show you!" She burns me with the iron. She burns my feet, my legs, my butt, my back, and my arms. Then she places it on both sides of my face.

"There." She takes a deep breath. "I love the smell of burnt flesh." She leans down and I can feel her licking my burnt flesh on the middle of my lower back. "Mmmm. I just want to eat you up." I feel her bite me hard.

"But you, you can't."

"Maybe. I don't know. I just did a lot of damage. They might be a little mad at me for destroying such good breeding meat but I won't worry about that as I eat you." Shelly walks to the door and knocks. The door opens and I hear her talking.

Oh Gods I hurt. But I was out of the room. It was the first time I had been taken out since they captured me. There were three traitors leading me down the hall. They hadn't dressed me again. I could feel their eyes on me. Pigs. I don't know where Shelly was now but I guess she wasn't coming with me. "Come on bitch hurry it up!" One of them hits me in the back with their gun. I try not to cry out as I step hard on my burnt feet.

I never felt more exposed as I walked out of the building. Only now did I realize it was a hospital. I was outside, naked, with three traitors and two Cans as my escort. "Where to bitch?" I look around.

"Um, it was an alcohol store. Um, I think it was near a movie theater."

"It might be the place on 5th and Goodrich."

"I, I don't know the name of the streets."

"Then lead us bitch."

"Um, where is 5th street?"

"East of here." I start walking east as they follow me.

As we walked I started to recognize things. The abandoned van, an electronic store with the windows smashed. "It's around here." We keep going.

We go around a corner and I see the store. "Um, we have to be careful. You can't go through the front door."

"What do you mean bitch?" I was scared having a traitor pointing a rifle at my head but had to stay strong.

"There is a window we climbed through. Um, I, this way." We go to the alcohol store and go into the alley.

"This it bitch?" I nod. "Get in there."

"What?"

"How do we know there aren't traps? You go first bitch."

"Um, I don't know if," He slams the back of his gun into my stomach. I could feel the blood as my burnt skin cracked and opened up.

"Go bitch." I crawl to the window and slowly climb in.

"They're gone." The three traitors climb in after me.

"How do we know this is it? It doesn't look like anyone has ever been down here." The three spread out.

"Wait." Oh Gods what if they didn't believe me? "I found something. Nasty." I see him walk around a corner. "Well bitch it looks like you were telling the truth."

"I, I told you I was."

"Yeah but they aren't here. So you aren't useful any more."

"No, she is, for one thing." They smile and start to laugh.

"No, please." I back away from them. "I, I can't do that."

"Why not? You prude bitch?"

"Um, I, I'm a virgin."

"You won't be for long." One starts undoing his pants.

"Hey man I call first dibs."

"No way I never got to bust one before." They start to argue.

I back away trying to think of a way out. My hands were cuffed in front of me. Maybe I could wrap the chain around their necks and choke them. But how to do that one at a time? "Frak you I'm going to bust her!"

"Hell no I'm busting her hard!"

"Frak you!" One of them swings and punches another one. The third one jumps on his back.

They fight and start beating each other up. Maybe I could grab one of their guns. Or grab a knife if they had one. I could try to fight them but I don't think I had the strength left to kill them with my hands.

One of them is knocked out and the two left start in on each other. I get an idea and grab a glass bottle. When the two roll over near me as they fight I raise the bottle and smash it over one of their heads.

"Frak!" The last one pushes the one I just hit off but was too late. I slashed his throat with the broken bottle. I turn the one I hit over and slash his. I go to the last one and slash his. My feet are standing in pools of blood but I wasn't done yet. The two Cans were outside still. I grab a hand gun off of the traitors and look out the window. The Cans had their backs to me and were scanning the alley. I aimed and fired destroying both. I climbed out of the store and took off for the nearest sewer entrance.

I stumbled down the road. My feet hurt badly and I wanted to scream. But I had to keep going. I found a sewer cover and crawled inside my body screaming in pain. If I could die it would go away.

Gods I wanted to die. I wanted to lie down in the sewers and die. But I had to keep going. If I made it back to the Factory I could die there. My stomach hurt from hunger. My body hurt from what Shelly did to me. I couldn't die, not yet. I had to make it back to the Factory. I told Arrow I would make it back.

I had to fall onto my hands and knees. My feet hurt so badly I couldn't walk any farther. I had to crawl. I was going to die. I would be found and killed. If that didn't happen I would die of dehydration or starvation.

We made it back to the Factory. "Arrow why did you leave Sanne behind? We should have helped her."

"I'm sorry Animal but those were her orders. I didn't want to believe me. But she said she'd distract them so we could get away then come here later."

"So we just wait?" I nod. "I hope she makes it back soon."

"So do I Animal, so do I."

We had waited, and waited. Sanne hadn't returned. "What if she's hurt? We need to go out and find her." Ani was getting on my nerves.

"Her orders were not to risk anyone else." I wanted to look too but I had no idea where to start.

"But she, she's not the leader now you are! And I'm the second in command. I say we try and find her!"

"Where do we start? They may have taken her to a Cyborg factory or a breeding farm if they captured her." I shake my head. "But you heard her orders. Die, commit suicide. She wouldn't be captured alive."

"But, she," Ani starts to chew on her finger.

"I know. I already prayed for her." I hold my cross tightly. "Sanne Belpois was a good leader. She saved our lives and died to do it. God will watch over her."

"How can you be so sure? I, I never been um, like that."

"Faith is a powerful thing. With it you can accomplish more then you think. I, I don't think I would have made it this long without Him watching over me."

"I, could I try?"

"Try what?"

"Um, praying?" I had to laugh a little. I never heard it put like that.

"Of course you can. It's not something you really do though. You just have to have faith." I show her my cross. "He died for us and has protected us. He will listen to you. He may not give you what you want though. He has a plan and His plan will always come through." I see tears in Ani's eyes. "Don't cry."

"But, He, I want Sanne to come back." Ani hugs me hard.

"If it wasn't in His plans then it wasn't in His plans. But maybe it was in His plans that it took her a couple more days to get back." I try and comfort Ani. I say a prayer for her. Maybe He will give her what she wants.

Another day passes and Sanne still hasn't returned. Arrow was trying to become the leader but he didn't have that authority my granddaughter did. The rest of the group was already mourning her death. I wasn't giving up on her. My granddaughter was strong. And she needed to live. When I sacrificed myself she would be needed to run the program. I didn't trust that half virus thing they called Dante. I guess if Sanne really was gone I would have to trust him but I would wait until it was absolutely necessary.

Another day passes. I couldn't get anyone to do anything except for Radio. But we couldn't keep doing the guard duty. I called for a meeting but... Unfortunately they were less than motivated to meet. "Radio, get the girls I'll get the guys."

"Yes Arrow." She runs off as I go to find others. I didn't even tell her not to call me Arrow. She still used the code names even after I said we could stop.

It took us nearly twenty minutes but the meeting was starting. "As you all know our leader has not made it back." Already Ani was chewing on her finger. "And upon her orders I am taking command."

"She might not be dead. She could be hiding like when she did before." Dante was optimistic but I couldn't keep lying to them or myself.

"She is dead. She would have made it back by now. I am in control now. I think we need to attack."

"Where? Here?"

"No. We will never attack in Paris again. We were stupid to do that. We only made it harder to move for ourselves."

"You're saying she was stupid!" Ani looked like she was about to attack me. "Sanne wasn't stupid!"

"I didn't say she was. Her attacks always worked. She never lost any one as leader of the resistance. But we all were for attacking here. We need to attack everywhere but here. The Cans will loosen their grip on the city. That will allow us to carry out Sanne's grand plan." Everyone was confused as I pull a piece of paper out. "She wants us to level the city." I knew this sounded bad but Sanne had a plan.

"But we can't."

"Why not?"

"The people, and we don't have the fire power to do it. Sanne will be back and we will do what she says." Krieger hadn't talked to me much since we were back. I'm not sure what was with him. What was with him and Sanne. I knew they used to date but since the war he didn't seem to care about her, until now.

"Sanne has a plan Krieger. We got a lot more plastic explosives from the warehouse. We can do it.""

"Yeah but C4 isn't that powerful. We all saw what it did." Krieger was starting to get on my nerves now. He never opposed Sanne like this.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we didn't find C4." I pull another piece of paper out. "Plaston was held in that warehouse. The stuff is more then ten times more powerful then C4. We have over seven hundred kilos of it. We set them up at the Hydrocell stations still in operation and we can and will destroy the city."

"But why? And the people, you said we don't want to attack the city so the Cans like leave the city."

"Its all here in Sanne's plan." I show Krieger the plan.

"Wow, but, wow."

"What?" The others were curious.

"We will make the Factory the safest base possible. If we destroy the city the Cans and the rest will leave this area alone. We will be able to hide here forever."

"But, what if, what if it doesn't work? We don't know how to make those kinds of bombs. We just light a fuse and run." Krieger shows the plan to Ark.

"Remote detonators? We don't have them or know how to make those." Ark hands it back.

"We don't but the military did. Each case came with three remote detonators. We wait for the activity here to die down by attacking other places. Then when the time is right we'll go out and set the bombs. Then, when ready, set them off. The houses holding the civilians are all on the edges of the city. We strike the center of the city leaving the civilians out of harms way. We'll do it in her memory."

"For Sanne?" I nod. "For Sanne!" Ani's shout is echoed by the others.

We were making plans. We could strike a breeding farm. The resistance had several of them located. Sanne always said no to them but it would be a hit to the Cans. We didn't know what to expect. We never saw one before. But we knew they were being used to make more humans. But these were slaves from birth. They would be raised to kill us.

I was near the food area when I heard footsteps. I turned and saw Ani. I had removed the code names when we weren't attacking. "Ani, what is it?"

"Um, I prayed but I don't know if I did it right."

"You can't pray wrong Ani." I smile at her. "Just ask Him to protect Sanne, help her back here if she is still alive. If she isn't then pray to Him to keep watch over her and maybe have her help us."

"But, that, I don't get it."

"It's hard to explain. But Sanne loved us and I'm sure she will watch over us. She wouldn't stop helping us just because she died."

Later Ani helped me get a meeting started. "Good job Ani."

"Um, thank you." I start.

"A breeding farm thirty kilometers east of here is the closest target." I had the group together. They seemed to be doing better since I told them about Sanne's grand plan. "We don't know what it looks like so Ani and I will go out and scout it."

"What if it's just like, a bunch of women walking around waiting to pop?" Zen had a way with words didn't she?

"Then we don't strike. We aren't out to kill civilians. Out near the area is a Jcell Tower. If we can't hit the breeding farm we'll hit that."

"But that doesn't do much damage. We might deactivate the Cans for a little bit but the traitors will still be out there."

"I know but it will draw them out of the city. We aren't worried about the damage we do just that they relax their grip on the city." We keep discussing the attack. We wanted no mistakes on this attack.

I was outside doing guard duty with Ani. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?" She shrugs her shoulders. "I mean the fighting. I know that every time we attack we're killing more people."

"But they turned on us."

"I know but they're still human." I go to hold my cross but her hand was already there. "I don't know what He would say about it. Thou shalt not kill."

"We're trying to free the human race. You said He had a plan right?" I nod. "Then this is part of it. Why I don't know."

"I don't know either." I put my hand over her hand. "I just hope I don't end up getting us all killed."

"If we die then we'll be seeing Sanne sooner."

"I guess." I squeeze her hand.

I don't know what I was thinking. Holding Ani's hand in mine as we held my cross made my heart beat faster. It made my mind think of things I hadn't thought of for months. "Ani, I, what would you do if I kissed you?" She pulls her hand away from me.

"I, no, not now Arrow."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I can tell Ani was uncomfortable now. I messed up with her. I shouldn't have said anything dang it.

"I'm sorry. I, it was just, never mind. Forget I asked." I sigh. The moment was gone. Good I didn't need to be distracted by that. Sure the others had each other. I can't count how many times I walked in on one couple or another. But I didn't need that I had a group to lead without getting them all killed.

We sat there for another hour. We didn't talk after what happened.

When I heard it I almost screamed. "Ani get ready to run." I swing my rifle up and point it at the sewer entrance. But when I see the flash of pink I drop my rifle and run towards the sewer entrance. "Sanne!" I stop when I see her face, what was left of it. One eye was swollen shut. Her cheeks looked like they had been cut apart. Her nose was crooked and she was missing an ear. Her hair was cut and chopped looking horrible. As she climbs out more I see she is naked. "Um, Ani get her a shirt or something." I close my eyes.

"Arrow frakking help me." I open my eyes and see more wounds. She had scars and burns all over her body.

"Sanne, what happened?"

"Frakking help me." I rush over to her and put an arm around her to help support her. We walk to the Factory entrance as Ani comes out with a shirt.

"Sanne here."

"Just help me." Ani drops the shirt and gets on the other side of Sanne to help me get her into the Factory.

Sanne was lying on the floor in the Control Room. We all worried about her but it was decided Ani and I would be the ones to stay with her. We had covered her up but were waiting for Samantha to bring the school nurse back to Earth. "Error, error, frakking errors." She was having problems.

"She's really hurt we need to help her."

"I'm trying but I can't seem to bring her back. The strain is too much. Another error!" Her yelling wakes Sanne up.

"Food, hungry."

"Here." I hand her a piece of bread. She eats it fast.

"More."

"I'll get more." Ani leaves the Control Room.

"Sanne do you feel ok?"

"No you frakking bastard. Do I look frakking ok?"

"No but um, what happened?"

"They caught me. I didn't get a chance to kill myself."

"Um, where did they hold you? What did they do?" I had seen the burns and scars. The missing teeth and missing body parts. She looked like hell had come and dragged her down and she just escaped.

"A hospital. They hurt me." She was weak but she wanted to stay awake.

"Sanne its ok you can sleep."

"No, hungry, food."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"A couple days ago."

"Well, at least they fed you." She winces in pain when she turns her head so I can see the space that used to have an ear.

"Guess what it was."

"No, they didn't."

"Yes they did."

"I'm so sorry Sanne." I want to hug her but as badly as she was hurt it would probably hurt her just to touch her.

"I failed. I was supposed to die. But I woke up in the hospital. I didn't know it was a hospital until today." She starts to babble about the hospital.

When Ani came back with food I was crying. Sanne didn't stop talking she just went on about what happened.

"Arrow, here." She hands me a can of oranges. I open it and take one out. I put it over her mouth and Sanne opens up. I put it in her mouth and she eats it.

"More. Please more." I give her more so she wouldn't keep talking about what was done to her.

I fed her the whole can and some more bread. "Sanne do you want anything else?" She shakes her head.

"My stomach hurts."

"Um maybe you should give her some water." Ani was chewing on her finger. "I'll get it." She leaves the Control Room.

"Arrow." I turn towards Samantha. "I can't bring the nurse back but there is something else we can try."

"What?"

"The Scanners heal anything. I didn't try it before because of errors and the strain but I'm desperate. If we put her in a Scanner I can try and scan her. I hope the strain on the Super Computer won't be too much if we do that."

"I guess. But I don't know if she can make it down." I look over at Sanne. She was sleeping again.

"We can wait a couple days for her to recover her strength."

I staid by Sanne's side most of the time. Ani and the others took turns but I was there even when someone else was.

Sometimes when Sanne was awake she would know she was safe. Other times she would start screaming. I had to be gentle with her when I held her down so she wouldn't hurt herself even more. But soon she would realize she was at the Factory and calm down. I didn't blame her after she told me what was done to her.

It was three days after Sanne came back that she was strong enough to climb down the ladder, with help. "Ok Sanne?"

"I can do this." She steps into the middle Scanner. The doors close.

"Scanner Sanne." Samantha starts to scan her when a red exclamation point appears on the screen. "Frak!"

"What!?" I start to worry.

"Something is wrong."

"Aaaa!" I hear Sanne screaming.

"Open the Scanner!" I pry at the door but can't get it open.

"I can't the Super Computer is bugging up!"

"Aaaa! Aaaa!" Sanne keeps screaming.

"I'm coming Sanne!" I try and can't get the Scanner doors open.

"Here!" I turn and see Skitz. She throws a crowbar and I catch it. I get it in and pry the doors open.

"Sanne, Sanne!" She falls out of the Scanner.

"Help." She passes out.

I wake up in the Scanner Room. "Hello?" I sit up and see Arrow sitting on the floor next to me.

"Sanne, are you ok?"

"I, I don't know." The last thing I remembered was my skin feeling like it was on fire. My hand burned, my face burned. Everything felt like it was burning. "What happened?" Arrow shrugs his shoulders.

"Samantha says she doesn't know either. But there are a lot of errors that she's trying to fix."

"Oh. Ouch." I feel my stomach hurt. I lift the shirt and see some scar tissue but it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

"It kind of worked. Ani checked you out and said most of your skin was back to normal. And your hand is better." I look at it and see two nubs where there used to be nothing. I reach up and feel part of an ear.

"It grew back."

"Kind of. You still don't look normal but most of the stuff was healed." I smile.

"Do I have my teeth?" He nods.

"Yes they all came back."

"I'm hungry." I can hear my stomach growl.

"I know I already have some food ready." He turns around and holds up a sand which. It didn't look good but I was so hungry I didn't care I nearly choked on it trying to stuff it down my throat.

"More."

"Later. Sanne you have to be careful. After not eating for so long your stomach will shrink and if you eat too much you'll hurt yourself."

"Like I haven't been hurt enough?" I was surprised when Arrow hugged me. We never touched like this.

"I know. You, you were talking about it. I'm so sorry. I should have tried looking for you. I should have tried anything."

"No you had no idea I was at the hospital. I didn't know I was there until they let me out." He squeezes me in his arms.

"How did you get out?" He pulls away.

"I, they wanted to know where my base was. I told them about the place I hid at before and I led them there. After the Traitors searched the place I was able to attack and get away." Arrow hugs me again.

"I, I hope they didn't hurt you um, that way."

"No, no they didn't." I hug Arrow back. I don't know what it was but something broke inside of me and I couldn't stop crying.

I cried so much it tired me out. I had to sleep. "Arrow, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He let's me go and helps me lie down. "No one saw that. I won't tell them." He places a hand on my forehead and I feel him make a cross. "Sleep well Sanne and I hope His protection will keep the nightmares away."

"Nothing could keep them away." But even knowing they would come I had to sleep. If I could sleep…

**A/N In Code Xana we see Sanne freak out when she appears in this world. It is right after this Sanne goes to sleep. It isn't clear cut until the next episode comes out and by then people might have forgotten so I figured I'd tell you.**

**Also, it was split up if you were confused. It shows what happened to Sanne those seven days then cuts to Arrow and what he was doing those few days. Sorry for the graphic violence of the torture but... My Muse said it wasn't enough so added more. Gah, talked on IM for over an hour about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Code Naia: The Resistance 4

**Code Naia: The Resistance 4**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

I don't know why I panicked like that. I don't even remember falling asleep. But Arrow was sure I must have and had a nightmare. Of course after what was done to me it is no surprise I had nightmares. But I had to stay strong. Ani always volunteered to guard me in case I freaked out again. Sometimes she would lie down next to me and hold me. I don't know why but it made me feel like a little girl with her mother. Like I was with my mother. I couldn't help but cry then but Ani never told anyone. I can't let them think I'm weak. I have to be strong as the leader of the resistance group.

We had a target. We were going to strike. Arrow was unsure about me going on scouting missions in case I freaked out again but I was the leader and I wanted to go. He couldn't tell me no.

We had scouted out the breeding farm. So far it seemed pretty easy. We only ever saw a couple Cans and some Traitors. We never saw a Walker or a Cyborg. "We have to be careful still. It might be a trap. They want us to think it isn't guarded so we let our guard down." I have a map out. Arrow and I made one as we scouted the area out.

"They have the two entrances in the main building." He points out the building on the map.

"But from the looks of it this is the main entrance." I point at the front of the building.

"Yes but there is also the back one here." He points at the map. "If the breeding farm is important you would think they'd protect it more."

"I know but maybe they don't expect an attack."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know. They might not expect us to go after pregnant women." I turn my head looking at the woods we drew on the map.

"Pregnant women and their babies."

"Whatever is there." I turn the map. "We come from these trees at night. We split up into three groups. Place the C4 at these key places then run." I point at four different places.

"Don't want to use the Plaston?"

"No we'll need that for later. The C4 will work for now." We go over the map more making plans.

The next night we were preparing our packs. "Sanne do you have the extra ammunition?" I nod.

"I'm not that stupid. Do you have the grenades?"

"Of course Sanne."

"Good." We get our packs together and leave the Factory. The breeding farm was a night's trip south of us. The first part was covered easily in the sewers but after that it was risky.

"We will move in groups of two. Arrow and I will take the lead. Radio and Animal will take the rear." We had agreed, well they had while I was absent, to stop using the code names when at the Factory but as I was preparing them I used their code names. "FT, Kisser, and Useless will be in the middle carrying the packages. If one of them falls we have to get their package."

"If your partner is hurt remember do not let them be taken alive. If you can help them but if there is no chance…" Arrow trails off. He couldn't bring himself to say those words.

"Kill them." My voice is cold, dead. Kind of like my heart. "You know what was done to me and Samantha still hasn't fixed the Scanners. And I doubt any of you would have lasted like I did."

"Hey!" Radio, the toughest ten year old I ever met. Maybe the toughest eleven year old. After all a lot of time has passed.

"Well maybe you Radio. But you don't know what it was like. I never told them anything because I didn't expect to escape. I thought I would die. What did I need my ear for? What did it matter if they carved my face off? I didn't see any reason to care if I wasn't going to make it out." I sigh and shake my head as the memories fill my head. "I don't think you'd give up like that. You'd probably fight the entire time trying to escape. That would put you at more risk then I was." I can see the others reactions. None of them spoke but the way they looked away from me, the way they moved slightly away from me. I knew what they were thinking.

"We can't let anyone be captured." Arrow took over for me. I don't know what I would have said next if he hadn't. "But once we get there we will split up into three groups. We know this building," Arrow points at the map. "Is the mess hall where the traitors eat and sleep. This building," He points at another. "Is the recharge station. We've only seen three Cans at most so it probably isn't used much but it is still a target. And this building," He points at the largest one. "Is where they keep the women. I'm not sure what we will do with this building. If we get the women out we'll destroy it. But since none of us have seen inside of it I don't know if that's possible."

"Arrow and I will take it. It is the least guarded. We might not do anything to it if it's just a bunch of pregnant women."

"Do we try and help them escape?"

"No MT. They will all have been chipped. And it is too risky. If they're pregnant they will be large and slow. We can tell them to run but we can't assist them." I roll the map up. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes Pho." Animal, always ready. The others are ready and we leave the only safe place we knew for the target.

We traveled through the sewer fast. It was safe as far as we knew. The only ones who could fit down here were the Twitchers and traitors. Those were easily taken care of but we never did see any.

The next night we had to leave the safety of the sewers. This was the risky part. "Move." Arrow and I move forward. We look around then motion to the next group, S.O.X. and N2. We move slowly but we weren't taking any chances. If we were caught out in the open like this it would be easier then shooting fish in a barrel. "Move." Arrow and I move to the next point.

The sun was starting to come up as we made it to the edge of the woods. Arrow gets the binoculars out. "What do you see?"

"Three traitors and a Can. Nothing else seems to be going on." I scan the area again looking for traps.

"Good. If we take them out in one move they won't be able to call for help." But we needed to get the rest out.

"I'll try and act like I'm one of them." I shake my head. "Why not? They don't wear any real uniforms."

"Too risky. If they realize you're a resistance member you'd be dead before we could get to you."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I need you. You're the only person here who has seen more fighting then me. If I die you will need to lead them."

"Then send me." Animal comes towards us.

"No a woman will tell them it's a trap. I've only seen one female Traitor and that was one chosen specifically by NAIA."

"Then I'll go." MT raises his rifle. "Act like I'm coming with an important message about the resistance."

"And why wouldn't it just be sent over the communicator? They'll be suspicious." I raise my eyebrow.

"Um, they took it out?"

"It's the best we have. MT runs out telling to get their stuff together because a resistance group was coming. That they already took out the communication system. When they come out of the building we take them out then hurry. We might have all day we might have ten minutes." Arrow's plan had holes so large a Can could walk through them but it was the best we had.

"Um, wait." Useless. Should I smack her now or later for talking? "The mess hall has food. We could grab some before we blow it up."

"We have plenty of food."

"But we could always use more." Kisser was defending her, he needed a smack too. "If its right there why not grab it?"

"Make sure your package is ready before you do anything else." Thinking with their stomachs now could earn them a bullet elsewhere. "MT you don't have to do this. We could wait until night to strike."

"And still have to find a way to get them all at once so they can't call for backup. It's the best idea we have." Now Arrow was defying me.

"Fine. But be careful. We aren't risking our lives for any of you. If you go down and can't get back up you know what to do." I turn to MT. "If this fails they'll call for help and the mission will be over before it begins."

"I know, trust me." Hmph, trust.

"Then get out there."

"Got it." MT takes a deep breath. He crouches down getting ready. "Mira if I don't come back I love you." I about gag.

"Get going or I'll shoot you both right here on the spot." To show how serious I was I raise my rifle.

"Sorry." MT runs out of the woods. "Help! Help! The resistance is coming!" He waves his arms to make sure he got the traitors attention.

"What? The resistance? Why didn't we get a message?"

"They jammed our transmissions. We didn't know until they were on us." MT stops in front of the three traitors and the Can. "There was a group of about forty headed this way. We can't let them take this place, get everyone ready."

"Hell you know these farms aren't guarded worth shit. We only have four other Cans and six guys."

"Frak, we're frakked."

"Let them take the farm we don't need it." The traitor wearing a red arm band raises his rifle. "We need to warn the others. We'll leave the Cans here to slow them down." He must be the leader. I aim at his head ready to take him out. "Anyone else make it?"

"No. Good, good idea about leaving the Cans behind." MT turns towards the woods. Something was wrong. "But if NAIA finds out we abandoned the farm what will it do?"

"No worse then the resistance will."

"Frak something's wrong. They aren't calling the others out." I raise my rifle and try to aim again. "Move MT." He was blocking my shot.

"Al! Frankie! Assholes get out here!" Wait, maybe MT was successful. "We need to activate the other Cans."

"Yeah, we do." I watch MT follow the three traitors. The Can stays in place keeping guard.

"What do we do?" Radio is aiming at the Can.

"Wait." It felt like eternity. It was a small eternity but soon more Cans came out. "What is MT doing?!" It looked like he was running with the other traitors. "Did we frak up?"

"No it has to be part of his plan."

"He's running away with them. If he sold us out we better get ready to run." I aim my rifle at MT. "But he won't get much farther."

"Pho wait." Arrow gets the binoculars out again and looks. "He's going slower then they are."

"So? He's tired from moving all night."

"No he's reaching for a grenade. Get ready to hit the Cans." Arrow lowers the binoculars and raises his rifle.

When the grenade goes off we fired. The Cans were cut down quick but we couldn't see what happened to MT. We ran out of the woods past the destroyed Cans. "MT!" I call out but he doesn't respond.

"Ark!" I turn to Psych.

"MT! We're on a mission."

"MT!" She calls out again.

"Over here." They run over and see MT.

"No, are you ok?" Psych kneels down next to him.

"Frakked up. It was too close." MT was bleeding badly. "I held it to long. I thought I had a couple more seconds." I see the main wound. Shrapnel had hit him in the stomach and tore his jacket and shirt apart. You couldn't see much else because of the blood.

"You did good MT. We'll get some medical supplies from the main building or the mess hall. They have to have some." I turn and start to run to the recharge station. We had never been inside of one. No one from the resistance had. I didn't know what to expect but they had to have something to help MT, Ark.

Psych staid with Ark as the rest of us did what we were meant to do. We knew we had time now so first rigged up the recharge station.

"Wow, not much in here." Arrow was looking around.

"I know." We see where the Cans and other robots would connect to recharge. "I didn't know what to expect."

"We can report this back to the resistance. No one has ever been inside of one and lived."

"Not much to report." I set the package down. "These remote detonators are great." I set the detonator. "Let's go."

We went to the mess hall next and found lots of food and some medical supplies. FT took them out to Psych and MT while we found duffle bags to put food and other supplies in. "Useless got your package?" She lifts it out of her pack.

"Right here Pho." She hands it to me.

"Hydrocell, even better." The mess hall had a Hydrocell generator. With the C4 it would be more than enough to take it out.

We left the mess hall behind. The last building left was the main building of the breeding farm. Another building no one had ever been inside. "Arrow and I will go in. If anything happens you can decide whether or not to come in after us or help get MT out of here." I raise my rifle and go to the main door. I kick it open and rush in. Arrow follows after me.

It was a long cool hallway with doors on both sides. There was another door at the end. I take the left side and Arrow takes the right side. I kick the door open. "Nothing."

"Nothing here either." We go to the next set of doors and kick them open. "Nothing."

I kick a door open and see a machine. I ignore it since it wasn't a room filled with women.

"Nothing." We go through kicking the doors open until we get to the last one at the very end. I go to kick it open but it doesn't budge.

"Let me try." Arrow kicks it and it rattles but doesn't open.

"I got the key." I aim my rifle at the handle and fire. I kick the door and it swings open.

"Let's go." We go through the doors and see a stair case. We go up the stairs and find a large open room filled with beds, machines, and women.

"Wow." We walk to the middle where a large console is. "Let me have a go at this." I set my rifle on a table next to the console and start typing.

"They aren't awake." I see Arrow pull on the arm of a woman. She doesn't move. "But she's pregnant."

"Or smuggling a beach ball in her stomach." I type away.

I look through files and folders. Each person had a number and a reading. "Number four, seven months, three weeks, and two days. Number seventeen, two months and four days."

"Any way to wake them up?" Arrow smacks a woman on the face but she doesn't stir. "And what all this is?" He lifts a chord that was attached to the woman's throat. "It doesn't look like a feeding tube or anything."

"I don't know. Um, let me look." I look through and find a folder called SET UP. "Ok, food, liquid, Meticlorinine, wait that's really strong stuff. No wonder they won't wake up." I keep looking as Arrow goes around the room.

I am horrified. The women were kept here until their bodies no longer were able to have babies then dispatched. Each one was given a Cesarean Section when the fetus was old enough to live outside of the womb. The women were treated like pieces of meat by the men. "This is what would have become of me."

"Huh?" Arrow was gathering medical supplies he had found around the room. "What was that?"

"Nothing." I look through more. The machine down below was their radio. Maybe we could steal it or something. It probably worked better then the radio we had. I go through more files and find a folder named POWER. The women were kept alive by the machines. If they were disconnected they would die in their sleep. "We have to disconnect the power supply."

"Will that wake them up?"

"No. It will kill them." I look through and find the main power came from a power cable that came in through the wall near the back. "The main cable is in the back. We disconnect that then we can leave."

"No."

"What?" Arrow couldn't be defying me. I was the leader my orders were law. "I said disconnect it so we can get out of here."

"No. I'm not killing these women or their babies."

"What babies?"

"The ones inside of them."

"They aren't babies they're masses of cells. Fetuses aren't babies. Disconnect the damn cable."

"No." I see him grab his cross. "I won't kill these women or their babies. They are innocent."

"They want to die. Do you think they want to be like this? If any of them were awake they'd be begging us to kill them."

"You don't know that Pho."

"Yes I do! You don't understand because you aren't a woman. No woman would want to be treated like this. Go to the back and disconnect the frakking cable. That's an order Arrow!"

"No. I won't do it." I get my hand gun out and point it at him.

"Do it or I'll shoot you and disconnect it myself." He squeezes his cross and closes his eyes. I see him move his lips. "Damn it Arrow do it!"

"No." I pull the hammer back.

"I'm not bluffing."

"I know. I won't go to heaven with the blood of innocent women and babies on my hands." He steps towards me.

"That's an order! One," He takes another step. "Two!" He stops right in front of me and presses his chest against the barrel. "Frak." I lower the gun. "We need to get going."

"We have medical supplies and stuff." He steps away from me.

"Grab what you can. Go and see if MT needs help. Animal and I will grab anything left."

"Thank you Pho, Sanne." Arrow turns and grabs medical supplies as I put my hand gun away and pick up my rifle. We go down the stairs and see the others huddled around Ark.

"Is he ok?" I hear crying. "FT? Psych?" Kisser, S.O.X., and Radio move out of the way and I see FT and Psych holding MT. "Is he ok?" Kisser shakes his head. "You mean he, he," I feel my heart stop. "But, he, he was ok. What did you do with the medical stuff?"

"We wrapped his wound but he wouldn't stop bleeding." Kisser and the others looked pale. I probably looked even worse. I knew the plan was going to fail. I knew it had holes so big a Can could walk through it. But what did I do? Nothing. I let it happen.

"Leave him."

"But we can't leave him here." FT holds his right hand while Psych holds his left hand. "I won't leave him here."

"If you feel like dragging him back to the Factory you can but you won't get help from me." I turn to Animal. "We have more medical supplies back in the building to get."

"Ok Pho." We leave the group and go into the building. We go up to the second floor where the women were. "Wow, um, this is not good. We're not um, blowing this up?"

"I don't know yet. What do you think? Would you want to be kept in a bed like that forced to produce babies?"

"Hell no."

"There's a cord in the back. It powers the machines. If we disconnect it the machines will stop and they will die. Do it."

"Yes Pho." I watch her go to the back, bend down, and pull on something. The console turns off. The machines stop beeping. "Is that it?"

"I guess." We leave the room with the medical supplies. As we pass through the hall I stop at the room with the radio. "Animal wait." I set the supplies down and go in. I find the power button and turn it on. "Must be on a different power supply." I look at a sheet with different signals. "Recover, base, backup. Maybe I can trick them." I set it to the signal to backup. I deepen my voice. "Hello? We were attacked. We have several prisoners. We need help with them." I wait for a response.

"_Report, damage."_

"Mess hall and recharge station. All Cans. I'm the only one who made it."

"_How do you have the prisoners?"_

"Shot them in the knees and took their guns. Two are already dead but three are alive."

"_We'll send."_

"ETA?"

"_Ten minutes."_

"I'll be waiting, out." I turn the radio off.

"Pho what are you doing?" I turn to Animal.

"I brought some extra C4 just in case we needed it and some fuse. If I set out twelve minutes of fuse they should be in the building when it goes off."

"Won't the other buildings be gone already?"

"Why they'll come in this one. Don't know how many we'll take out but even one is better then none." I set my pack down and open a bottom pocket. "Don't tell anyone about the cable or this."

"I won't Pho. You're the leader. But um,"

"What?"

"The sheet. We, the resistance might find it useful. We could use their radio signals and stuff."

"Good thinking Animal. I knew I chose you for a reason." I am a little annoyed when she blushes. "Grab the sheet. I don't have as much C4 as the other package was but it should cause enough damage to bring the building down." I set the detonator on the C4. "We better hurry." I light it.

We ran out of the main building. "We have to get out of here!"

"What, why?" Arrow and the others were still around MT.

"I just heard over their radio that they are sending back up to here. They will be here in about five minutes."

"But, Ark." I turn to Psych.

"Is dead. He died so we could hit this place and make our home safer. If you want to stay here and die dishonoring his act then you can but the rest of us are getting out of here."

"What's that?" Arrow sees the sheet of paper in Animal's hand.

"The radio signals of the Traitors. It was next to the radio." I smile. "We can use it later right Radio?"

"I'm sure we can intercept their signals." She smiles and grabs the paper from Animal. "Or send out fake messages. Gah we could mess with them bad." She laughs a little.

"But, Ark."

"Damn it Mira and Skitz he's dead! I won't force you to come but I'm not staying here to die with him!" I snapped and couldn't help but call them by their real names.

"Skitz, Mira, if you want we'll put his body in the main building. Maybe they will think he was one of theirs and take care of his body." Arrow was calm, good. He was thinking while I lost my head. That is why he was my second in command. "If that's ok with you Pho."

"Yes, great idea." I wait for Arrow, Kisser, FT, and Psych to carry MT's body over to the main building and put him inside.

We grabbed medical supplies, food, and left the area. When we get four hundred meters away we stop and Arrow gets the transmitter out. "I hope this works." He pushes the button, nothing. He pushes it again.

"No, frak." If this didn't work the mission was a failure. "Are you sure you set those detonators like the pamphlet said?"

"Yes. I set them just like-" The explosion rocked all of us. It wasn't the largest explosion but it was loud and strong.

"We better get the frak out of here." We turn and run. I hoped the traitors would go into the main building in time to be killed by the package she set.

It took us longer to get back to the Factory then it took us to get to the breeding farm. Mira and Skitz were hard to motivate. I felt depressed just by looking at them. I missed Ark, hated he was dead, but not like those two. For Mira she lost the man she loved. For Skitz she lost the last of her family. She lost Barack months ago and now lost Ark. The men in her life were getting snuffed out by these damn Cans. But frak it I was the leader I should have told him no. We should have tried to sneak in at night and take them out. The plan was working but Ark messed up and held the grenade too long. No, not his fault. How could I have said that? Frak I need some place to hide so none of them see me cry. I was Pho, the leader. I had to remain strong in front of the others no matter what.

The next couple days were bad but unfortunately it was about to get worse. Arrow asked Ani what took us so long in the main building. I know she didn't mean to tell him. But the results were the same. Arrow had called a meeting. "I want to be made leader!" He slams his hand on the table.

"I'm sorry but unless I die you're second." I cross my arms and stare at him. "Unless you do the honor I don't plan on dying any time soon."

"I won't kill you Sanne you know that. But damn it you went too far. When I'm not there to keep you in control you do shit," He stops. "You do stuff that is too much. You killed those women and babies!"

"I did what had to be done! You don't understand it because you're a man! If you were a woman you would know what it means to be used as a baby factory and know you would want to die!"

"Wait, what happened in the other building?" I almost punch Krieger but Ani answers him.

"They were, it was horrible. They were just, not even meat. We did the merciful thing and pulled the cable."

"And then we blew it up."

"What?" Arrow almost pushes me but stops. "But Naia had the other package how could you?"

"I had some extra just in case we needed it. I'm glad I brought it. Those women had to die."

"I can't believe you. You, that, I am the leader now. You, what the frak." Arrow grabs his cross. "You're going to hell."

"Frak you you're second in command still until I die."

"I, we should vote." Krieger raises his hand. Gods what the frak was going on? Why were they conspiring against me? I was keeping them alive! Well, not Ark. Frak I did mess that up. I should have stopped him but frak these frakkers.

"Vote? Fine, who wants this little bitch as leader?" I point at Arrow. Krieger, Yuki, and Arrow raise their hands. "I see. Well then I win with the majority vote. And I think its time for some changes."

"Sanne please listen to me." Arrow grabs me by the arms. "What you did was wrong. Those women and babies, at least they were alive. I don't know if it was what happened with Ark or what but you need a break from being the leader. Just let me run things for a month or so ok?" I knee him in the groin and he drops to the floor. I smile at Yuki.

"You're on toilet duty for the rest of the month. Maybe longer if I feel like it." I lean down towards Arrow. "And Ani is my second in command. At least I can trust her to not lead a mutiny." I stand back up. "Any frakking questions?"

"Um, no." Good. They should have known not to frak with me. I was the leader what I said goes. Anyone who thought differently could join Arrow on the floor or Yuki doing toilet duty.

"Ani, second in command, we need to make new plans."

"Yes Pho." She was always loyal. She might have been annoying sometimes the way she clung to me but damn if she wasn't loyal.

Things were tense I admit. Arrow, Krieger, and Yuki made sure never to be alone with me. I liked it that way. They had turned on me and deserved what they were getting. The others, except Ani, avoided me to. I didn't need them. Ani and I had found a recharge station outside of the city. It wasn't a major target. Hell the resistance took them out all the time. But it was outside of the city and that made it a target. "Frak it Ani we don't need the others on this. We can go and take it out ourselves." I roll up the paper we used to make a map of the surrounding area. "Maybe we should find more paper. It's nice being able to make maps and plan."

"Yes Sanne we should." Ah, I liked that. Yes Sanne, Yes Pho, never does she say no.

"We'll work that out later but I think we go to the leader meeting two days from now then on the way back hit it. We don't have to tell the others about it." I set the map away. "Anything else?"

"Are you sure you want to take me? They don't know me. They might ask about Arrow and what happened."

"Don't worry. Two days from now you'll be introduced as Animal, my second in command. I'm glad they chose a closer meeting place."

"Why?"

"We won't have to spend as long going there. Any time out of the Factory is dangerous." I look towards the entrance.

"Yeah. Um, what do we do until the meeting?"

"I don't know. I have some ideas. I don't know if we can do half of them though. Hell I don't even know where the power plant or Hydrocell plant is."

"What? A Hydrocell plant? Sanne that would be a huge target." She bites on her finger. "Would we be able to handle that?"

"If we could find one. I don't know where it is. It can't be too far away though. They used Hydrocell to heat most of the places around here. We'll ask about them at the meeting." I tell Ani about more of my ideas.

I was ready to leave for the meeting but there was a problem. Ani was sick. "I can't go." She was curled over near a bucket. "I'm sorry Sanne."

"You can't help it. I'll go alone."

"But, the attack."

"Too dangerous to do alone."

"Then take someone else. Arrow or someone." She retches into the bucket. "Sorry."

"I can't trust him."

"Who do you trust?"

"I don't know."

"Skitz? She, she would probably help you."

"Maybe." I leave Ani at her puke bucket and look for Skitz.

It took about an hour to explain things but Skitz understood. When we left for the meeting it was still earlier then we had to but later then I wanted to. I had C4, as did Skitz now that she was in on the plan. I was wondering if we should hit the recharge station before or after the meeting. "Flip a coin."

"What?"

"Flip a coin. Heads now, tails after." I roll my eyes.

"And do you have any money on you?"

"Oh, um, no." I sigh.

"We should have time before we have to be there but frak it I want to get there early." I start walking.

"Why?"

"Introduce you, give them the radio signals, and tell them about the inside of a recharge station and breeding farm. And of course the hospital where I was kept at and ask them about the Hydrocell plant and energy plant. And, well, a lot of stuff." We keep going.

We got near the meeting point. "Wait here FT." I move out from where we were hiding. "Phase Out 3 Phase In 3."

"Phase In 1 Phase Out 1." I motion to Skitz and she comes out.

"Pho, who is this? Where is Arrow?" Nighthawk sounded worried.

"Don't worry Arrow is alive he couldn't make it."

"And what happened to you?" He was looking at my missing ear, the scars on my face. His gaze felt like lasers.

"I'll tell you later. Can we get inside?"

"Of course." We hurry inside the base set up for the meeting.

I didn't want to sit there for the main meeting but it was mandatory. All they had to tell us though was that NAIA's grip on the world was getting tighter. I knew that. I wanted to stop that. Instead we had to sit here and listen to them talk.

After the main meeting I had a smaller one with Nighthawk and a couple others. "FT, this is Nighthawk, Cross, and Ric."

"Um, hi." She stays behind me nervous of the three men. She was embarrassing me but she hadn't met anyone for months. She knew these three were important members of the resistance and didn't want to do anything stupid around them. Even knowing that I wanted to kick her ass for making me look bad. "Nice to meet you all."

"You to." Ric was the youngest of the three and clearly showing an interest in FT. It was understandable though. In the resistance men outnumbered us easily three to one. And of course to see a good looking woman was even rarer due to the harsh conditions most of us lived in.

"Well then Pho now that that's out of the way what do you want?" Nighthawk was taking over.

"Well I want the location of a power plant and a Hydrocell plant. What do you want?"

"Answers."

"Well ask away." I reach into my pocket and pull out the metal flask. FT hadn't touched hers but I had no problem with the alcohol. It still burned my throat and tasted bad but I was a leader and the leaders drank alcohol.

"What happened to you?" I chuckle. Nighthawk had been looking at me for most of the meeting.

"I got caught." The reactions from the three men made me laugh a little more. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I reach up and touch one of the scars on my cheek.

"But, what happened?"

"No one who's been captured has ever escaped. How did you do it?" All three leaned in closer to me waiting.

"What happened? I was stripped down, tortured, beaten, stuff like that. How did I escape? They frakked up."

"Details." Cross, an older man, probably in if fifties, is looking at me like I was an animal in a zoo. Studying me.

"I was kept at a hospital in France. A Dr. Wilson fixed my leg but then left me to Shelly."

"Shelly? Wait, a woman? The Traitors don't use women."

"She's special. NAIA picked her out specifically. She used to torture and kill small children."

"Wait, Shelly Schiffler?"

"I never caught her last name. Do you know her?" Cross nods. "How the frak do you know her?"

"She was caught about four years ago by the police. They could only get her for about twenty murders but they were sure she was responsible for dozens more. They wanted to give her the death penalty but France didn't have it so they gave her something like two thousand years, nine hundred on good behavior just to make sure she never got out." Cross trembles. "It was the most brutal thing I ever saw."

"Well I'm sure the news coverage was tame." Gods I could still remember her laugh as she butchered me.

"No, I was a police detective then. I, he was so little." Cross puts a hand on his face. "But we were too late to help him. If you survived that with only a missing ear and a couple scars you got lucky."

"Oh it wasn't just that. Where I am, well, you know J INC has advanced technology that hadn't been released onto the market. We have one of his healing devices that doesn't quite work like it should. Believe me I probably wouldn't be here if I didn't have it. Errors and all," I reach up to my missing ear and feel the nub that had grown back a little from the Scanning process. "This was completely gone before. And well, you wouldn't recognize me as I didn't have my face when I got away." The three men, they tried to hide it but I could see. They were impressed with me.

"Ok, where is Arrow?" Nighthawk was trying to change the subject. "Is he ok?" I chuckle.

"Back at the base. There was a difference in opinions and he was demoted. My second in command couldn't make it so I brought FT."

"So he is ok." I nod. "You said earlier you had information that could help us. What is it?" I pull the sheet of paper with the radio signals out of my pocket. "A piece of paper?"

"A piece of paper with the radio signals the traitors use. We picked it up at a breeding farm."

"Wait, you went to one? Got inside?"

"Wasn't that hard. They don't guard them very well." I hand him the paper. "We destroyed it and the other buildings near it."

"Wait, what, what's inside?"

"Well we also got inside of a recharge station. Nothing special though just where the Cans plug in."

"But what about the actual breeding facility?"

"Well they might be different but the one we were at had nothing but a radio on the first floor."

"And the second floor?" Ric looked like he was about to fall out of his seat. It felt good to be the center of attention I admit.

"The machines and the meat."

"Meat?"

"The women they were using. They were all heavily tranquilized. None of them knew where they were or what was being done to them. It's a good thing too they never woke up."

"What happened?"

"The machines kept them alive. Pull the plug and they die." I wait for a reaction and get none. "What?"

"You, you killed them?"

"What is it with men and not understanding that a woman would rather be dead then used like that?" I turn towards FT. "Do they all think we want to be nothing more then pieces of meat?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"That's not what we mean Pho. But there was no chance of saving them? Did you try?"

"They were out of it. If we had disconnected the tranq it might have been hours before any of them woke up. My second in command disconnected the power cable and I set a bomb." I laugh thinking about what I did next. "I used the radio and called the other Traitors. Told them we had been attacked, send help. They said they would be there in ten minutes so I set the fuse to twelve."

"Good thinking. But that was it?" I nod. "And where did you find this breeding farm?"

"South of Paris. More then a nights walk. The breeding farms are easy targets since they don't think we'd be interested in them. After all it's just a bunch of pregnant women. Of course being all men they don't know we'd rather be dead then be used like that. If you organized others we could easily take a dozen out before they started guarding them more."

"We might do that. Now, why do you want the location of a power plant or Hydrocell plant?"

"To blow them up of course."

"Well, there isn't any reason not to tell you I guess. But realize both are heavily guarded. No one is going to get them."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I was a hell of a lot more dangerous then he thought. I'm sure I could do it.

"Even if there were a hundred with you I still wouldn't try it. Walkers, Cans, Cyborgs, Twitchers, and traitors every where. Especially the Hydrocell plant. If that was to blow could you imagine? It heats everything for at least four hundred kilometers. Those pipelines, if they caught fire, would devastate everything they connected to." He was sweating just thinking about it.

"Only more of a reason to take it out."

"Pho it isn't possible." Ric was speaking now. "Nighthawk, don't give her the location."

"Fine, don't. I'll look for it on my own."

"Told you she had fire." Nighthawk laughs. "Pho I'll give you the location of the Hydrocell plant and the power plant but promise me if it's too big a risk you won't attack. We need all the members we have especially ones as strong as you."

"I won't promise you anything but I don't want to die until I see the last Can turned into scrap metal." We continue to talk but I wasn't paying attention much. I wanted to get done and get moving. That recharge station was on my mind.

**A/N Of course by now many of you will have forgotten that Our Code Xana Sanne appeared in Code Naia Sanne and freaked out. So reminding now. **


	6. Chapter 6

Code Naia: The Resistance 5

**Code Naia: The Resistance 5**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

I'm not sure but I think FT enjoyed herself. She got lots of attention from the men there. Maybe it helped her forget about MT. Or maybe it was just a mask. I didn't really care. I wanted to get going before nightfall so we could use the dark to our advantage. After all the night is for hunting. "FT, come on." She frowns. "I said come on, now."

"Fine." She already had her pack on but was distracted by a couple of the younger men. "I have to go, sorry."

"It's ok FT, come to the next meeting." Her smiling, her laughter, her happiness made me feel a little better.

"I'll try." She turns and walks towards me. "Are you ready Pho?"

"I've been ready." I move my pack. It was a lot heavier then when we came. More guns, ammunition, grenades, and C4 with fuse and detonators. "It is going to be dark soon."

"I know. Are you sure we can handle it alone?"

"Of course we can. It's just a recharge station." I was confident. The resistance was taking them out almost as fast as they were built. Easy targets. "Come on." We leave the meeting area.

A few hours later we are near the recharge station. We took our packs off and got ready. I add a little more C4 to the package. "FT all I want you to do is give me cover fire. I'll run out, set the bomb, and run back."

"So I just stand in the back of the truck you said was across the street and shoot?" I nod. "Sounds simple enough."

"It is." We move from where we were hiding.

"Are you sure this is far enough away? We are close to the city."

"We're about seven kilometers away from the city limits. If anything it will draw them over here away from the center of the city." My grand plan, I couldn't wait for it to be safe enough to do it. I'd be responsible for the annihilation of an entire city. It made me feel good, really good. "Gah I'm going to need a release after this."

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on." I move behind the truck. FT follows me after I motion for her. "On three get on the back. I'll run out. Shoot them as they come." I look under the truck and don't see any guards. "If they come."

"Ok."

"One," She takes the safety off. "Two," I move around the truck ready to run. "Three." I run out as FT jumps into the back of the truck. I run across the street and don't see any Cans or other guards. I slide to a stop and set the bomb down lighting the fuse. As I was running back I heard the gun fire.

"Aaaa!" FT's scream rang in my ears. I saw three traitors and two Cans coming from the building behind us. They had been waiting for us. How did they know we were coming? Frak.

"Die!" I unsling my rifle from my shoulder and aim. I kill one with my first shot but the other two duck for cover. The Cans aim and fire at me but I go behind an old mail box drop off. "FT!"

"Pho!" She was still alive.

"Are you ok?"

"No, my, my leg. They got me in the leg." Frak that wasn't good.

"Stay down I'll handle them!" I look out around the mail box and see the two traitors crawling forward. I aim and kill another one.

"Get them!" I turn and see two more traitors coming out from what I thought was an abandoned car. It was a trap and I fell right in to it. But how had they known we were coming?

"Frak!" I fire at them and kill one. More gun fire, more screaming. I grab a grenade and throw it at the two Cans. They are too slow and are destroyed. "FT get to the sewers!" I run out from behind the mail box and fire wildly. I make it to the truck and look inside. She was lying on her side grabbing at her right knee, or what was left of it. There was no way she could walk. "FT, you're going to have to crawl. I'll distract them and you go for the sewers."

"I, I'll try." She reaches up to the edge of the back of the truck.

"Don't try, do." I hear footsteps and see more traitors. "Die!" I fire at them and they fire back.

Another group came out and shot at us. I felt a sting in my left arm but ignored it. I heard the thumps as FT fell over the side of the truck. I drop and roll underneath it to the other side. "Hurry FT I don't know how many rounds I have left." I aim and fire at another group of traitors.

"Now!" I turn and see five Cans and several Twitchers come out of another building.

"Frak." I grab another grenade and throw it. A Twitcher grabs it and runs away with it. "Frak!" I destroyed one Twitcher with the grenade. A waste. "FT if you-" The explosion was loud, fast, and hard. I was knocked over as the truck was pushed by the shockwave into me.

"Aaaa!" FT, the traitors, and even myself were screaming as debris and shrapnel went every where. But this was our chance. I run and grab FT's hand and start to drag her over to the sewer entrance. The traitors were still out but the Cans and Twitchers recovered and came after us.

"Frak, Skitz can you still shoot?"

"I left my rifle behind."

"Frak." I let go of her hand to kneel down and lift the sewer cover off. "Aaaa!" I was hit in the leg by a laser. "No, they aren't trying to kill us." I grab FT's hand again but two Twitchers were on us. "No!" I fight with one as the other grabs FT and starts to drag her away.

"Sanne! Help!" FT tries to get away but the Twitcher wasn't going to let her go. "Help!"

"Die!" I get my hand gun out and shoot the Twitcher. I want to help FT but I can see it was too late. The Twitcher had two others helping it drag FT away. The Cans fire lasers at me as the traitors recover from the explosion. There was no chance I could get her away from them.

"Sanne, please!" FT reaches out. From meters away it was hopeless. There was only one thing I could do. I grab two grenades and push the buttons. I count, and then throw. I didn't want to give a Twitcher time to grab them and run away. When they go off the last thing I saw was FT, Skitz, reaching out for me begging me to help her. I hurry down into the sewers. I throw my pack on and pick Skitz's pack up. It was heavy but I wasn't going to leave it behind. If anything I could throw it in the sewer water. I take off hoping I had killed them all.

I stopped at the end of the sewer passage. I couldn't go up. I left with FT, Skitz. I couldn't come back without her. But I had killed her. I did it to save her but I still killed her. I was tired to. Carrying two packs filled with equipment wore me out. I lie down at the bottom of the ladder. I curl up into a ball. "Skitz, I'm so sorry." I start to cry knowing she was dead because of me.

We were starting to get worried. Sanne and Skitz left three days ago. They were supposed to be back yesterday. Of course I wasn't in charge now, Ani was. "Ani she wouldn't want us to send a search party out. She'd tell us to stay here and wait. Risking everyone else would be against what she would do."

"But, she, they could be out there hurt. Dragging their way here hoping we were there to help them."

"Or the meeting went longer then expected. Or it was attacked and they're dead. Or aliens came and abducted them." I shake my head. "Sanne may have made you her second in command but you can't and won't send me out."

"Then you can stay here." Ani wasn't getting the point.

"Or anyone else. You can go out but you're not risking anyone else. It could expose us and our base."

"Arrow I am in charge you and the others will do as I say!" Ani stomps her foot. "Got it?"

"No." I walk away from her to look for someone else. We couldn't let Ani get us caught because she wanted to find Sanne. I don't know why Ani was so, devoted? That's not the word. Loyal isn't either. I know Sanne saved her life. I was going to let the Cans carry her off. But that doesn't explain it, does it? I grab my cross and think about my devotion to someone who died for me over two thousand years ago. He did it to save my soul Sanne did it to save Ani.

I saw Dante and Naia first, lots of them. "Um, I'm sorry I, its important but I'll come back later."

"No if it's important then it's important." Dante pulls his shirt on as Naia redoes her pants. Thankfully that was all they had to do. He knows how many times I've walked in on these two and the others.

"Ani wants to send a search party out for Skitz and Sanne. It's dangerous and is against everything Sanne would have us do. I told her I wasn't going and neither were you and the others."

"And?" Dante is smart he knows something was up.

"She said she is in charge and we would listen to her. I'm telling you now don't go. I don't know what it is with Ani but she is not going to get the rest of us killed or caught looking for Sanne and Skitz."

"Got it. Want us to tell the others?"

"If you find them." I leave the two and keep looking.

I cried myself to sleep in the sewers. No dreams came, surprised me. I thought it would have been nightmare after nightmare. In the hospital or at the breeding farm or with what happened to Skitz. Shelly torturing me terrified me even in my dreams. I couldn't get away from her. But a dream, not terrifying but just weird started after we hit the breeding farm. Babies crying all around me. No faces just babies crying. Then an explosion followed by silence. Gods were they haunting me? But they were just fetuses not babies. Why would they come after me? I saved them from a life of slavery and servitude under NAIA. I was hungry but I didn't want to go back yet. "I have to have food." I open my pack, then Skitz's and find some granola bars. They were old and stale but all I had. "I have to figure out what to say. I can't tell them I got Skitz killed. They'll side with Arrow, throw me out. I can't live outside of the Factory.

I find Radio messing with our radio. I don't know why she wanted to be called Radio still. Well, I still went by Arrow, why… I can't explain it. "Anything Radio?" She nods.

"Messages from the resistance. The Cans got smart." She hands me a piece of paper.

"What does this mean?" Her handwriting wasn't the best.

"The recharge stations. It seems they were tricking us."

"How?"

"Well they were such easy targets. We blew them up as soon as they were built half the time. But it was a trick."

"How?" I make out some of her writing. "Trap?"

"Yeah. It started yesterday. They made it look like the recharge stations were unguarded but when the groups went to hit them they came out of everywhere. Cans, Twitchers, and traitors."

"Frak, poor bastards."

"Even worse. They don't appear to be trying to kill them but trying to capture them." Radio was right that was worse. Sanne, what was done to her, God help those caught. "Most either committed suicide or were killed by members who were getting away but they know of at least five who have been taken alive."

"It's a good thing we never told anyone where our base was." I grab my cross and say a prayer for those killed and those captured. Those dead were lucky compared to the ones captured. Who knew what would be done to them. Well, Sanne did and we did a little but, this was bad. "What are the other messages?"

"Um, no more attacks on recharge stations, and two people were found on their way to Paris."

"Who?"

"Um, just call themselves JB and AB. Said they had family here and were coming here with or without help."

"Idiots. Any family they had are dead."

"Maybe, maybe not." Radio hands me another piece of paper. Her hand writing was bad but I recognized the names.

"Sanne and Samantha. JB, AB, Jeremie and Aelita Belpois?" I knew who Sanne's parents were and this couldn't be a coincidence.

"They never asked for a last name but it has to be them. Sanne said she thought they were in a bunker somewhere." Radio reads off another message. "A resistance group in America got their hands on a nuclear warhead. No one knows what to do with it but there are new orders about trying to raid the military bases of countries with nuclear weapons."

"NAIA and the Cans destroyed them."

"Yeah but that was only like, surface damage. I lost connection during the middle of it but I think I got the gist. NAIA and the Cans did destroy the bases but only like up top. Some of the bases go hundreds of meters into the ground. There could be more weapons and nuclear warheads."

"Maybe. Any idea where the nearest base was from here?"

"One a few kilometers from here but it was probably raided already. I don't know about any others."

"What about Jeremie and Aelita? How are they getting here?"

"Well, Nighthawk said he tried to send someone after Sanne and Skitz but he doesn't know what direction they go."

"And they're late. Maybe they were found and they went back for Aelita and Jeremie." I knew there was a reason for them to be gone for so long. "Thanks Radio I need to go tell Ani."

"If she asks I'm busy running the radio."

"What?"

"She been trying to get a search party or some shit."

"Watch your mouth. You're too young to be using that kind of language and you shouldn't curse anyways."

"Whatever you're not my mother. No one is since she's dead." I can't believe how she says it. My mother was gone to but I knew that meant I had someone else watching over me.

"She didn't want to die and even in death she didn't leave you." I grip my cross harder.

"Whatever just tell Ani I'm not going on the search party." I want to stay and talk with her but Ani could get people killed because Sanne and Skitz went back for Aelita and Jeremie.

"Ok. Um, if you need, or want, to talk you just have to ask." I walk away hoping Radio would talk. If not me then to someone else.

I can't go back to the Factory. I, I need to go back to the meeting place. Maybe they can move me if I tell them my group was wiped out. Frak what am I going to do? I frakked up. If I told the others they'd throw me out if not worse. I couldn't go back. But I couldn't carry both packs at once. Hell I shouldn't I'd have to tell them my group was killed while I was away. I leave Skitz's pack behind and start my trip back. Maybe I could be the one to do toilet duties with a new group. Unless I'd frak that up to.

"But, she, are you sure?" I could see tears in Ani's eyes. Maybe it wasn't devotion or loyalty. I couldn't think of what it could be but devotion or loyalty wouldn't be this strong would it.

"Yes. She and Skitz were told about Jeremie and Aelita and they went back. Who knows how long they'll be gone."

"Um, I, ok. Um, thanks and stuff. Maybe I need um, a second in command to keep me in control and stuff."

"Yes you do, as does Sanne. You shouldn't do everything she asks you to. You need to think for yourself."

"But, she, if it wasn't for her I'd be a slave or at a breeding farm. I owe my life to her. I'd die for her."

"But she wouldn't want you to die. She lost Ark do you think she could handle any one else dying?"

"No." Now Ani was crying. I hug her.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I should have tried to talk to you, explain it, first. I guess I'm just a little resentful about my demotion." I laugh a little trying to cheer her up.

"You didn't deserve that. She needs someone to keep her in control. When she gets back I guess I'll tell her I'm resigning."

"Ok. I just hope she doesn't make Skitz her new second in command." We both laugh now. I got control of the group back without trying or really wanting to. I just needed to make sure Ani didn't order anything stupid. What Sanne would say when she got back I didn't know but I think I have Ani on my side now.

I was starving when I made it back. I didn't sleep at all and made it back in record time. I saw two guards. Frak I didn't think of how to introduce myself. "Hey, it's Pho, Phase 3!"

"Freeze!" Both guards raise their rifles as I step out into view. "On the ground!"

"I was just here a couple days ago, with FT."

"FT?" One of the guards smiles and lowers his rifle. "Where is she?"

"Not with me any more. Can I come in?" I pull my hat off. My pink hair and missing ear was a clear sign that I was who I said I was.

"Yes Pho, what happened?" I ignore the guard and go inside.

I was back with Radio trying to figure out what was going on. Another day had passed and Sanne and Skitz hadn't returned. "But if they didn't reach Sanne and Skitz where are they?"

"I don't know and neither do they." A buzz noise interrupts us.

"_Report, Pho is here, Pho is here."_

"Ok, good. Maybe she was contacted."

"Phase Three to Meets, Phase Three to Meets, our leader is there, confirm?" More buzzing and static then a reply.

"_Pho is here Phase Three. Anything else?"_

"What about FT?"

"_Not here. Pho came alone."_

"Can you ask Pho about FT's whereabouts?"

"_In meeting. Will relay message."_

"Phase Three out."

"_Meets out."_ Radio turns the volume down because of the static and buzz.

"No FT. Where could she be?" I can hear the concern in Radio's voice. "What do you think?"

"Maybe staying behind because Sanne wanted to be alone when she met her parents. Probably didn't want anyone to see her cry." I smile. "I hope she cries in happiness for once." He knew how many time she had cried on my shoulder. I grasp my cross. "He sent her a gift may she enjoy it."

"Whatever."

I couldn't believe the news. My parents, both of them, had made it. But why weren't they hiding in a bunker where it was safe? "Mom, dad, what are you doing? You could have been killed coming here!"

"It was a risk we had to take honey." I shake my head. "What Sanne?" My mother had cried, so had my father. They hugged me, kissed me, and were so glad to see me. Me? I wanted to smack them both. They were safe frak it but had risked their lives to come to France.

"I'm not honey, or Sanne, its Pho. I'm the leader of my resistance group and if you're coming with me you will treat me as such." Gods, my voice. It was so cold and empty I didn't even recognize it.

"But, Sanne what's happened here?" My mother tries to hug me again but I put my hands up to block her.

"NAIA attacked, robots killed people. I've been fighting back. That about cover it?" She was going to cry again. Damn it there is no crying in war! At least not in front of others… "Why did you come here?"

"We had an idea to help fight the robots."

"Well it better be a good one because we're doing what we can already. Do you have some new weapon from one of your labs?"

"No. Um, you know all those stories we told? About Xana and the Super Computer?" I nod. "Well they weren't exactly stories." I couldn't help myself. I started laughing so hard it hurt.

"Wow, that's an understatement." I had a little trouble catching my breath. I hadn't laughed that hard for a long time.

"What's so funny?"

"Gods you have no idea. If you want to go to the Factory I'll lead you but I won't go in."

"Wait, the Factory, you know? Samantha must have led you there."

"No, we were already there." The looks on their faces was priceless. "Long story short, I found it, released Xana, fought him. He's dead now NAIA destroyed him. We're using Lyoko as a place to hide survivors."

"But, you, how?"

"I won't go into details. Ask Dante or the others when you get to the Factory." I was curious what their plan was but didn't want to talk about where we were. Even with the door closed I'm sure they could hear what we were talking about. Nosy bastards. "So if you're frakking ready to go we should soon."

"Sanne watch your language." My father's words, I don't know why but they brought out my wrath.

"What? My language? What's next telling me not to fight? Not to kill Cans and traitors? Not to go out and blow up buildings? I do whatever the frak I want when I want because I am the frakking leader. I decide we're going to blow up a Hydrocell station we do. I decide we're going to ambush some traitors and kill them we do. I decide and we do it because that is the way it is. If you two want to argue I'll leave your asses here and go back on my own." I didn't realize it until later that my anger made me forget about the shame of losing Skitz. "Actually we will wait here for a day. Better to travel at night." And I hadn't slept for a long time, or eaten. "Stay here I'll see about getting you a bed or food." I leave the room and close the door. Before I walk away I can hear my mother.

"Jeremie, what's wrong with her? What happened to her? She used to be so beautiful and now, she," I heard her start to cry. Frak her and my father. I look for Nighthawk or one of the other higher ups.

It was getting annoying. The men kept asking me about FT. Finally I couldn't take it any more. I was hungry, trying to eat in the mess hall they had. "She's dead! She was killed by the Cans! Tell everyone else if they want to frak her they have to become necrophilia's!" I grab my tray and walk out of the mess hall.

We were waiting for a report on Sanne and Skitz. They had to of talked to her by now. I sat alone with Radio. "Um, Radio, Zen, are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She doesn't turn around just keeps staring at the radio. "And don't call me Zen."

"Why not?"

"Zen lived in Milan with her parents. This is not Milan and my parents are dead." She taps the radio, messes with the dials.

"I, I guess that's true. Maybe that's why I have you and the others call me Arrow still." I want to help her but she wasn't going to let me. I had to try harder. "Do you miss your parents? I know I do. I was at school when the attack happened. Was in college you know."

"No I didn't."

"I remember that morning. I said goodbye to my parents and went off. I never got to see them again. You got to be with yours after the attack happened. They were there to help you and protect you. They still are you know." I grasp my cross and feel the cold metal warm.

"They're dead and I don't need they're help or protection. I can take care of myself." She was getting defensive, not what I wanted.

"I know you can. Krieger told us all how you destroyed two Cans with your bare hands. Even I'm not able to do that." I smile trying to ease things. "But they still watch over you."

"Whatever."

"Ok, just," There is static from the radio.

"_Pho and her parents have met, we send our condolences about FT."_

"What? Condolences about FT? Did something happen? Radio ask them about FT see what they know." She sends a reply.

"_Pho is away, said earlier the Cans got her."_

"Frak, that, frak." We lost another one. "If you find her please have her come we need to talk to her."

"_Will do."_ The static stops.

I found an empty room and ate. It felt good to have a full stomach even if it was filled with the slop the resistance had. But now I needed to sleep. I didn't want to go to the area they had cots in. Too many people would bother me. I was alone in this room might as well use it. I lie down on the floor and start to fall asleep.

"Pho?" Frak, it was Nighthawk. "May I come in?"

"You have seniority you don't need to ask." I hear him laugh.

"I do have seniority but that doesn't mean I can do as I please. Is it ok if I come in?"

"Yes, go ahead." He opens the door and comes in closing it behind him. "What do you want?"

"I just heard about your friend FT. Are you sure she is dead?"

"Yes." I could still see her eyes, the way she looked at me as the grenades went off. "Why?"

"The Cans have been trying to capture people lately. If she was captured then we would need to find a way to get your refugees out of your base. So again are you sure she is dead?"

"Yes, I killed her so she wouldn't be captured."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I frakked up and she paid the price. I haven't told the others yet. I will when I get back." I keep my words short and cold. "Is that all?"

"Well, no." He sits down on the floor. It was a little strange seeing this. It would be like seeing the Prime Minister sit on the floor or something. Of course Nighthawk didn't have that much power but for me he was the highest up I knew of. "Your parents, we know who you are now Pho, Sanne."

"So?"

"It just means we're more impressed by you." I was confused and he could tell. "You're the Billion Dollar Princess. You're the daughter of the richest man in the world. You grew up on caviar and wine and the finest things money could buy. Not that he had to buy most of it since he made it."

"Your point?" Aggravation was in my voice.

"You're one of the toughest, best, leaders we have. If anyone had told me who you were before I knew you I would have pulled you off of leadership and put you in the mess hall. But I know how strong and smart you are. You're nothing like I or the others would have thought of the Billion Dollar Princess."

"You would have assumed I was some prissy little brat. Most people did when I was in school. Only my friends and family knew otherwise. But that was in the past. No amount of money means anything and I am Pho."

"Yes you are. But, one last question."

"Yes?" I was trying not to be rude but damn it I wanted to sleep.

"Are you able to handle more refugees? You said you had at least forty from your school plus your members who fight. Are you able to feed everyone as it is? I noticed you and FT didn't look like you were starving but I assumed food went to you and the fighters first. Need your strength and things."

"Well, the truth is, you wouldn't believe it."

"Try me." He wants to know I'll tell him. With lies thrown in of course.

"My father is a genius, no secret there. He built many inventions that the rest of the world has never and will never see. Several of these were where I and the others are hiding. One of them is a computer more powerful then any other in the world. With it my father created a virtual world. He then built a way to send things there. My group used that to send our refugees to hide. They don't eat, they don't drink, they don't sleep, and they aren't in danger."

"Wait so like you teleported people to another world?" I nod. "That's impossible teleportation of living tissue is impossible."

"From real world to real world. The process my father used sends from real world to virtual world. It copies you and sends you there. It also heals you as it doesn't copy say, a missing limb or a bullet wound but your DNA. It isn't sending your physical self there it is sending the copy it made of your DNA. So when you come back it resends your DNA and your DNA not being damaged means you are not damaged. At least that's how it is supposed to work." I point at my missing ear. "This was gone completely." I lift my shirt to show my stomach. "These scars, the burns, were a lot worse. I probably would have died if it wasn't for his invention. I was so frakked up I never would have recovered enough to keep fighting."

"Wait, that, that's amazing." I nod.

"Yes it is but we have strained his inventions too much. All those people on the virtual world have caused errors. If it had worked correctly I would be perfect. Not a thing wrong with me. But it didn't and so only parts of me were healed." I raise my right hand and move the two stubbs that used to be fingers.

"But what will your father do? Does he have more of these around the Earth? One that isn't being strained by refugees?"

"There is only one. But that is all we need if it can be powered up."

"But really what good is it? We could send more refugees so they weren't taking up resources and heal some people but what good does that do us?"

"There is something else they can do. There are these Towers that can be used to connect the virtual world to the real world. You activate a Tower and send the power out. It can be used to posses' things. Say, a hive of bees to attack a certain person or a prop from a movie to attack someone."

"Well, that would be useful if we could posses a Can and have it attack from a place we can't get into."

"Well you could do that. Or even better posses a person."

"A traitor would work too I guess."

"No, I mean say someone like me."

"Why?" Gods it felt good to be talking about this. Lyoko was a secret for so long and now I was telling someone about it.

"Because the possession powers you up and gives you special abilities. Like being able to move through walls, fly, super strength and speed. If someone was possessed they could go into a recharge station and destroy it and any Cans with their bare hands and not worry about being hurt."

"That, but, why haven't you?"

"Again the strain on the Super Computer. I've wanted too for so long but we couldn't fix the Super Computer. Maybe my father can." I see the possibilities and find a reason to forgive my father and mother for leaving their bunker. "Well that was your last question can you leave now? I want to sleep."

"Yes, well, wait. FT was killed how, why?"

"I killed her with grenades so she wouldn't be captured. I said that already didn't I?"

"I know but why did you have to kill her? Were they in the sewers? If the Cans have made it to the sewers we need to warn the others about that. The sewers have always been safe."

"No it was a recharge station." His reaction says more then his words.

"I see."

"What is it?"

"There have been reports from several groups from yesterday and the day before. Recharge stations were always easy targets. But in the past two days no attacks have been very successful."

"Why?" Maybe it wasn't my fault. Maybe something had happened.

"We had been planning a sort of attack that would hopefully disrupt the Cans and other robots. We were going to strike as many recharge stations at the same time as possible. That way they couldn't just go to the next nearest recharge station. But they were waiting for us. Someone tipped them off."

"A traitor in here?"

"Not in here. If they had been we'd all be dead by now. But someone who had access to the plans leaked them to the Cans. We've lost at least thirty people and at least five were captured."

"I, they aren't trying to kill us they're trying to capture us." I close my eyes thinking of how the Twitchers had grabbed Skitz. How the Twitchers had tried to grab me.

"Exactly. You can't get information from a dead person. Were you trying to hit a recharge station?"

"Yes. I had made plans with Animal but she was sick so FT came with me. I told her and we agreed that on the way back we would destroy it. It had always been simple once we got the hang of it. Only needed one person for cover fire as another person ran over, set the bomb, and ran back. But they were waiting for us."

"They were waiting for everyone. We were caught off guard. No one thought a recharge station would be dangerous."

"No, and that's why she died. I frakked up and got overconfident which got her killed." He shakes his head.

"We all were. We all got her killed. But it isn't your fault or her fault. It is only NAIA and the robots fault. We didn't start this they did. I know it's hard to lose someone but you have to keep going and stay strong. I've lost many people, this is my Sector. Everyone that dies is on me. Including FT. Have you seen the list?" I shake my head I didn't know what he meant. "We have a list of all the people who die. Mostly we use code names but if you want we can add your friend's real name to the list."

"I, it would be nice. Her brother died recently too."

"I'm sorry, when?"

"When we attacked the breeding farm."

"Well, their names?" He gets out a pencil and paper.

"Ark and Skitz Della Robbia."

"Della Robbia, it sounds familiar."

"Their parents were popular in America."

"Hmm, maybe. I can't recall right now. But I'll make sure they're added. Do you have any other names?"

"Barack Mackenzie. He died about a month after the invasion started." Nighthawk writes his name down. "Is that all?"

"Yes, unless there is anything you want to ask or know."

"Can I get a pillow and blanket? I, I don't want to be bothered by the others. I haven't slept for a long time and really need it."

"I'll make sure you're undisturbed." Nighthawk leaves the room. I lie down on the floor. I was waiting for the pillow and blanket but was so tired I fell asleep before I got them.

When I woke up it was already past eleven at night. I had slept for more then half a day. I was stiff, hungry, and in a bad mood. I left the room and moved down the narrow hallway to the mess hall. I got food, ate, ignoring everyone.

After eating and moving around I was feeling better but knew I had to get going. Moving at night was the safest to get to the sewers. I asked around and soon found my parents in the cot area. "Are you two ready?"

"We didn't bring much." My father was nervous. Was he nervous of me? I had been rather rude when we first talked.

"Good. If we don't stop we can be back at the Factory before dawn." Feeling better from sleep and food was making me feel differently about them. Before, gah, I was starving, tired, and hated myself for what had happened. Now, I almost felt normal. "I want to get back. I'm sure Samantha will be happy to see you."

"We will be happy to see her and the others too." They get off the cots they were on. "And I'm sure they will be happy when you come back."

"Maybe." I turn and walk away. They follow me.

At the entrance my pack was ready and two more were set up against it. "What are they giving us?" The guard shrugs.

"I didn't fill em."

"Ok." I look in the first one and find clothes, food, drinks, and medical supplies. I look in the next one and find packages. I open one and find C4. I go through the pockets and find detonators, fuses, and a note. I didn't know who left it but had an idea. _Give them hell Pho._ I would, sure as frakking hell I would.

We left under the night stars and waning moon. We hurried to the nearest sewer entrance about twelve kilometers away.

It was another night gone and Sanne wasn't back. We asked and they said she left with her parents. We wanted to know what happened to Skitz but they just told us the orders were to leave Sanne, Pho, alone. We would have to wait for Sanne to get back before finding out what happened.

We moved through the sewers. I was faster then they were but wasn't annoyed. Now that I was away from the meeting point I felt less like Pho and more like Sanne. More like the daughter of Aelita and Jeremie. We pass the passage that went to the recharge station that I lost Skitz. I couldn't handle it and finally broke. I cried. I've cried before but never like this. My mother and father hugged me trying to comfort me. I hugged them, told them I loved them, and told them I was sorry for acting like I did. They said it was ok. They knew things were bad and had asked around about me. They knew FT had just died. They didn't know who FT was but knew she was killed under my command and that it hurt me.

It was nearly morning. The sun was just starting to come up. I was doing guard duty with Krieger. "Man, you think she'll be ok?" I shrug my shoulders. "You're with her a lot doesn't she talk to you Arrow?"

"We talk about attacks and defending the Factory."

"Nothing else?" I wasn't going to tell Krieger about the crying. When Sanne broke it felt like a knife was shoved into my chest. I wasn't going to betray her trust even after what happened.

"No. She is focused."

"She doesn't do anything with you?"

"Like what?"

"You know, like um, me and Yuki do, or Naia and Dante?"

"No, never."

"Oh." He seems surprised.

"She still loves you. She was so happy hearing you were alive. You hurt her badly when you showed up with Yuki."

"Well I, I thought she was dead. Traveling with Yuki, I didn't mean for it to happen. We were going through and just, something."

"She fell and landed on your dick?" We both turn towards the sewer entrance and see Sanne.

"Sanne!" Krieger stands up knocking the rifle from his lap onto the ground. "You made it, are you ok?"

"Yes, we need help." Sanne throws her pack on the ground and turns around to pull another pack out of the sewer.

"Krieger get someone I'll stay and help." I go over to Sanne and her parents to help with the four packs. I didn't know which one had been Skitz's but that didn't matter now. We would find out what happened later.

I was glad to be back. The first time I didn't want to. I was scared of what they would say or do but now I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. We got settled in, my mother and father said hello to everyone. My grandmother cried when she saw my mother, her daughter. It was a touching moment but I couldn't let it touch me. I had to stay hard and tough as the leader. But after everything was calm we had a meeting in the Control Room so I could explain what happened with Skitz and other things.

"I went to a recharge station. Ani was supposed to come but she was sick. Whatever she had saved her life." I look at her and see her looking away. She probably felt guilty. "A recharge station is an easy target. She was to provide cover fire and I would run out, set the bomb, and run back. But it wasn't that easy this time. They were waiting for us." Arrow raises his hand. "What?"

"We got a message from the resistance. They were planning a two day string of attacks on recharge stations. They thought if they took enough out it would spread the Cans even more. But someone tipped the Cans off and they set traps. A number of resistance members were killed and at least five were captured."

"I see, so it wasn't just us. Well, the Cans and traitors attacked us. We had a moment when the bomb went off but Skitz was already hurt. They shot her in the legs so she couldn't run. I dragged her over to the sewer entrance but Twitchers attacked us. They grabbed her and got her away from me as I struggled with another one. I fought it off and was going to help Skitz but it was too late. There was only one thing I could do to free her." I hear a gasp, turn, and see Yuki with a hand over her mouth.

"You, you didn't."

"I threw two grenades and killed her and the Cans, traitors, and Twitchers. I got away and started coming back here but knew I had to go back."

"Why?" Arrow is holding his stupid cross. Was he saying a prayer for Skitz? Or was he condemning me to hell again? Frak him.

"Because I did. But I was surprised to find my parents there." I turn to them and see they are holding each other crying a little. "So I brought them back here."

"Good, I need the help." Samantha was stone eyed. She had cried when we first got back but at hearing how I killed Skitz she didn't even blink. "The Super Computer has so many errors I can barely keep up. Now I can sleep and let these two tackle the problems." She motions my mother and father.

"What can they do?" Radio was impatient. She wanted to be back at the radio or out hunting or doing something useful. I liked that but this meeting needed to be held. "Play with that stupid hunk of junk?"

"If they can get it to work properly we may be able to hold more refugees and activate a Tower or two."

"You've talked about that before but I still don't understand what it means." Arrow looks at the control panel. "I mean, activate a Tower? How? I've never seen one of these things."

"It is easy if you know what you're doing." My grandmother answers for me. "And with them we can make someone invincible. Have the power to fly, move through walls, what have you."

"We wouldn't have to risk losing anyone else again." I grasp my right hand into a fist feeling the nubs of two fingers hopelessly try to touch my palm. "We could destroy the Cans and the traitors and NAIA!"

"Maybe. NAIA destroyed Xana it may be too powerful for one person to manage. We'll work on the Cans for now." Samantha mentioning Xana made me think of a question. How had NAIA known about Xana? The only people who knew about him had been my group and our parents. And the only people smart enough to make an AI like NAIA were my parents.

"We can worry about that once you fix the Super Computer. But first I want a private meeting with my parents. Come on." I turn and leave the Control Room and they follow after me.

Once we are a distance away I stop. "Sanne, it, are you ok? It must have been terrible having to do what you did." My mother tries to hug me from behind but I push her away.

"That doesn't bother me. She would rather be dead then go through what I did." I turn to my parents. I hope my stare will keep their attention. "I was wondering. NAIA knew about Xana. How? Did you make it?"

"Make NAIA? No, of course not." My mother didn't seem to be lying. She was always horrible at it. I look at my father.

"I didn't. Why would we make that thing?"

"To destroy Xana. You knew he was trapped in the Tower. What if someone came along and released him? Or he broke out on his own? Or if your dumbshit daughter decided to save the poor boy trapped in the Tower? NAIA seems to have crushed him easily. If you did create it I don't blame you. Xana was a danger to the world. We nearly died several times fighting him as did you."

"We didn't make it. We never would have made that thing. How could you even think of that?"

"Franz didn't think Xana would do what it did. You wouldn't have known what NAIA would do either. But if you say you didn't make it I believe you. She was always a bad liar."

"Not she, your mom, Aelita."

"Whatever." I push past them and walk back to the Control Room. "Ani, come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to my second in command."

"Um, I'm not, anymore." I was stunned. I made her my second in command for a reason. She always did what I wanted.

"What was that?"

"I, I stepped down. Arrow was in charge until you came back." I saw red. I left her in frakking control for a frakking reason.

"Well I don't accept it. You're still my second in command."

"I'm sorry Sanne but Arrow is right. You need someone to tell you no. You need someone to keep you in control."

"Ani, come, now!" She flinches but she won't follow my order. Arrow answers for her.

"Sanne I know you don't like me right now but listen. You have great ideas you really do but you need someone like me to mold them so they work. You can't just," I grab him by the front of his shirt when he gets close enough.

"I don't like you, I hate you. You tried to pull a frakking mutiny against me and lost!" I push him away and leave the Control Room.

I ran into my parents but didn't stop. I was the frakking leader yet they kept undermining me! Ani was always so loyal and now she had turned against me. Maybe Yuki would have someone to share toilet duties with. I walk to the food storage room we built and sit down in the dark. I wanted, needed, to be alone. But that frakking bastard Arrow had followed me.

"Sanne, please listen to me." He leaves the door open so he can see me. "I was worried about you ok? What you did was inhuman. A, a demon would have done that not the person I know as Sanne."

"You don't know who Sanne was! You only met me after the invasion started! I did what frakking needed to be done! Ask any woman what she would rather be dead or a frakking piece of breeding meat!" I grab an MRE and throw it at Arrow. "Get out! I don't want to see your frakking face!"

"But I won't go away Sanne. You, sometimes you lose control. That's when you need someone there to keep you in control. Ani wouldn't do that she's too loyal to you. But I can keep calm and help you better." He comes over to me and grabs my hand. "Like when you snapped and shot those people." I try to pull away but his grip is too strong. "I never told the others about that. How you really lost your fingers that night." He squeezes my hand feeling the nubs.

"Go ahead and tell them I don't frakking care!" I spit in his face and pull my hand free. "Leave me alone!"

"No." He grabs me by both arms. "Calm down Sanne. When you lose control you do stupid things. I know you're upset about Skitz, we all are. But you did what you had to do to keep her from a fate worse then death. None of us blame you for that." I stomp on his foot hard.

"I don't care about that! I did it, I killed her! It was that or having her spill her guts to Shelly! One way or the other!" I lift my shirt and reveal the different scars. "She nearly gutted me a couple times! She would have done the same to Skitz if I hadn't killed her! What I do care about is all the frakkers trying to be leader when I'm the leader! Not you or Ani! I make the decisions around here!"

"Yes you do but Sanne you need someone there to be in control when you're not. Ani was going to send a search party for you. I told her not to. If not for me we might have lost more people. That is why I suggested I be made leader until you regained your composure." He was struggling to remain calm. I could tell. I knew he wanted to yell, to throw things, and hit me but he wasn't going to.

"My composure? What the frak? Is that the best excuse you can come up with for why you tried to take control?"

"I wasn't trying to take control I was trying to keep you from making any more mistakes. But it didn't work so now I am here fighting with you instead." He says it long and slow but I could hear the anger there. "I would rather be making plans on the power plant or Hydrocell plant but instead we are wasting time here fighting." He lets go of my arms. "So we can keep fighting or we can start making plans. It is up to you Sanne you're the leader."

"I, I guess you can be my second in command again but if you ever try that shit again I'll have you shot. I'm sure Ani would do it if I told her to."

"I'm sure she would to. I promise I won't challenge your leadership again but I will tell you no, try to keep you in control when you lose it." I don't know what it was. All my rage, anger, shame, and sadness needed a release. I couldn't cry like the others could I had to be strong. But right then and there it came out. I lunged at Arrow and tackled him to the floor. I was kissing him, grabbing at his shirt trying to get it off. Gods I needed it. I needed all those emotions to be released. "Stop struggling Arrow." I move a hand down to the waist of his pants.

"No!" He pushes me off of him. I still had his shirt and it tore.

"Why? Not pretty enough for you?" My emotions needed a release and damn it they were getting released." "My scarred face, my disfigured head, my scarred body, not good enough for you? I'm not pretty like Ani am I? I'm not beautiful like Yuki am I? I don't have the looks Mira does do I?" I lunge at him again but not with the intention of kissing him, frakking him like before. I started punching him and kicking him. I screamed so loud I was sure the Cans would have heard it as I assaulted Arrow. I was beating him as hard as I could when I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Code Naia: The Resistance 6

**Code Naia: The Resistance 6**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

My mother and father had inventions that would help us. They had already passed them on to the resistance. One was a bracelet that when worn on a person who was chipped the chip's signal was blocked. This meant we could free people who had submitted earlier. Another invention was an EMP bomb. Only useful on the Cans and other robots but would leave the traitors alone. But now they were busy working on the Super Computer. They have fixed most of the errors and were arguing with my grandmother about something. I didn't care and was working on a plan of attack. I wanted to hit the Hydrocell plant first and was with Arrow trying to work it out. "What do you think? Can we use the sling shots again?"

"Maybe." Arrow stays away from me. After I attacked him I didn't blame him. I snapped and wanted to kill him. But then I blacked out and woke up in the main part of the Factory. I apologized to him but I knew he didn't trust me. He was scared of me. I was scared of me to but I couldn't let anyone know. "If we use the plaston we wouldn't have to use much."

"I want to save that for my grand plan."

"Then we'll need more C4 then the slingshots can fire." We continue planning. We were going to do a scouting mission that night to get better details. I don't know how well it would go if he wouldn't get near me, trust me.

Radio came to me with a message. "Be there at three to get instructions? What instructions?" Radio shrugs her shoulders. "It better be good. I've been trying to get ready to attack the Hydrocell plant."

"Well it might be something to help with that I don't know." Radio goes back to the radio.

"What do you think?" I shrug my shoulders I had no idea. "Nighthawk knows we want to attack the power plant and Hydrocell plant. Maybe he has ideas or information to help us."

"Maybe. It would be nice to have a real map instead of trying to make one by hand. Or maybe he has an employee from one of the plants who can give us inside information."

"That would be useful to." We keep planning.

At three Arrow, Radio, and I were at the radio. "_Phase Base to Phase Three. Report."_

"Phase Three to Phase Base report."

"_We have information on prisoners. The Cans are moving a group from a small warehouse to a larger prison on the out skirts of the city limits. We are planning a group effort to rescue them. We can use the new bracelets to block out the signal as we find places to put them."_

"Are we sure they are prisoners? The Cans have been getting smarter. They could all be traitors."

"_We are sure. The move will be made in three days. We will give more information as we get it."_

"Is that it? Prisoners? Why are we being bothered with that?"

"_Your group will be one of several contacted for this as you have a hiding place. We do not know what will be done with all of them, yet."_

"Fine, give us information as you get it."

"_Phase Base out."_

"Phase Three out." There is a clicking noise then nothing.

"What do you think Sanne? Can the Super Computer handle more people?" I didn't know.

"We'd have to ask Jeremie and Aelita, Arrow."

"Well, go ask them."

"They're fighting with Samantha about something. We can wait. But I guess this means we have more time to plan our attack."

"We should still go on a scouting mission tonight. I think Ani and I should go." I shake my head.

"You and I will go. We will be the ones leading the attack so we need to see the area first hand."

"Well I was thinking if, maybe, um," He starts mumbling.

"Spit it out."

"If you were captured again or killed. If that were to happen then I would be taking command and Ani would be my second. She should get training for that. Not that I expect anything to happen to you if we're careful."

"She can come with us." I can see he is nervous. "You and I need to talk about tonight, alone." I walk away and he follows. The only place left in the Factory where no one would hear us was the toilet area. I didn't want to go there but I had to talk to him alone.

"Sanne, I, I don't think you should come."

"Why?"

"What if you lose control again? Or black out? I think Shelly did more to you then physical damage. She did something to your brain. Or maybe the doctor did when you were passed out."

"Nothing like that was done to me. I know why I snapped and when I blacked out it was, I have a couple ideas."

"What are they? And why did you snap?"

"Frak Arrow isn't it obvious? I have to wear this frakking mask of strength and confidence. No matter what I can't break down like they do. Even Radio has cried even though she tries to hide away from us. But all my emotions needed a release and no one will help me with that so I snapped. They came out and I took it out on you. If I had dragged Dante or Krieger into the room it would have been them. I probably blacked out because I couldn't handle it."

"Maybe Sanne. But it could be something else. Sanne I uh, know you need a release sometimes but it doesn't have to be like that. I talk to God when I need a release. I tell Him all of my frustrations, anger, sadness, and other things. He listens to me and that makes me feel better."

"Well I don't believe in invisible people that live in the clouds. If you're so tight with him why don't you ask him to help us?"

"I have and He has."

"Oh what he made it so Skitz died instead of being captured? Big help there, thanks big guy." I roll my eyes as he holds his cross.

"He has protected us. It may be subtle sometimes but He has protected us. Have faith Sanne."

"Well have faith in me. I can handle a simple scouting mission." We continue to talk about the scouting mission with little arguing.

We took a break for dinner when my mother came to me. "Sanne, please, please talk to your grandmother."

"Why?" My mother seemed upset about something.

"She has an idea that, she, we can't let her do it." Her eyes were red, she had been crying.

"What is it?"

"Just come with me please." I follow her to the Control Room where my father and grandmother are.

"If you think she can convince me you're wrong. If I do this we will have a powerful ally on our side." This gets my attention.

"Who?"

"Me." I am confused. My grandmother was a great help with the Super Computer but how could that be a great ally? "I have a plan, a program. If we use it I will have power much like I used to."

"Or Xana will come back and we'll have two evils to fight!" I never heard my father yell much but I am not phased. After what I have seen and heard since the invasion started it would take more than that to move me.

"Wait, Xana? You're trying to bring Xana back?"

"No I'm trying to create a new Xana that I control." She brings up a screen on the monitor. "I have pieces of Xana left. I can merge them with myself. My past use as a host should help the bond stick. With it I can fix the Super Computer completely. Maybe even activate Towers. I can attack the Cans with my powers and finally be useful to you and the resistance."

"Or die, or have Xana come back, or have it delete you and his remains. It is too risky Samantha." My father puts a hand on my shoulder. "Sanne we can't risk it." I shrug his hand off.

"Why not? With you two here, and Dante, she is pretty expandable. If this works one less mouth to feed and if it doesn't we still have one less mouth to feed. I don't see the problem." I see my mother tremble. My voice was so cold I could probably make ice cubes. "If she wants to try it let her try it."

"It will work. I don't know exactly what the end result will be but it will work. I need your help though. Please help me Jeremie, Aelita."

"I, but," They try and stall but I wasn't going to have any of that.

"If she wants to do it let her do it. It is her body, her mind. If she is ready to sacrifice herself then let her." My parents still want to refuse. "If you don't help her I will. You have no say in what happens as I am the leader."

"But, she," My mother turns to Samantha. "I love you mom I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Samantha brings up another screen. "If you help me there should be no problems."

"But what if you die?"

"Then I never should have been born." That makes me tremble a little. She could be cold too. Just like what Shelly said. "We do this tonight, or tomorrow. The sooner the better."

"I, I have a scouting mission with Arrow tonight. If you need me we can put it off until tomorrow."

"No your mother and father should be more than enough. And if they need help that thing can help."

"Dante is not a thing. He is human just his father was possessed at the time. But yes he can help if you need it. If that's all I'm going to take a nap before my mission tonight." I leave the Control Room to find a place to sleep.

Of course the place we used to sleep was being used for other purposes. Naia, Dante, Krieger, and Yuki were in different corners doing their thing. "Out! Get out now!" All four jumped like a Can had just burst into the room. They grab their clothes and dress quickly before running out. This is just what I didn't need on my mind. I had no one. I used to have Krieger but he was with Yuki. She was better looking then me, I know that. After what was done to me anyone was better looking. And I'm sure Yuki was nicer then I was. But she didn't have to be strong. She didn't have to be a strong confident leader. She could be soft and tender like I used to be. I didn't want to go to sleep like this but I was alone. It was ok to cry when I was alone.

Arrow woke me up. The couple of hours of sleep I had recharged me. I felt better and was ready as soon as I stood up. But Arrow wasn't. He decided that we didn't need Ani with us. A scouting mission was dangerous enough with two people and we didn't need to risk another person getting caught or killed. "Sanne what do we do if we're spotted?"

"Run like hell."

"And if they follow?"

"Run like hell until you can't then fight like hell." It was something we had done before. We knew the questions, the answers, but we had to do it to make sure we both knew the other was ready.

"And if they fight?"

"Fight until you die. Do not get captured. Even if it means putting a bullet in your head."

"Good, I'm ready."

"And so am I." We get our rifles, grenades, and hand guns before leaving the Factory.

The first part of our trip was in the sewers. But the second more dangerous part was outside. We were in the open for part of it but soon made it to a small town outside of the city. The Hydrocell plant had brought this town to life. It provided jobs to the locals who before had to go to Paris for a good job. It was the centerpiece of the city. The plant itself could be seen from kilometers away. But we had to get closer, get details. "Arrow, move." He goes out first. He looks around then motions to me. I hurry over.

"Sanne move." I go out first this time. I look around and motion to him. We keep this up going through the town. It was pretty deserted. I'm sure before the invasion people would have been out on a nice warm night. But with the Cans no night was nice. We get near a fence.

"This is new, look," I point and Arrow sees where the posts go into the ground. You could still see some dirt that had been moved earlier. "Maybe they know we were planning on hitting the Hydrocell plant."

"Meaning a traitor at the meeting place."

"One who is smart enough to keep the location secret so they can keep giving the Cans information." I look up and down the fence. There didn't seem to be any guards. I reach out and touch the fence. I pull back and bite my tongue to keep from shouting. "Electrified."

"That makes it a little bit harder." Arrow and I walk slowly, quietly, next to the fence looking for a weak point.

We walked about half of the perimeter when we came upon the front gate. In the dark we couldn't see very well but when a truck pulled up the headlights illuminated the area. "Windows on the plant. If we got a bomb inside through a window that would ease our problems."

"We wouldn't have to use plaston or get close." I watch as the traitors check paper work from the truck. "Or if we got a truck of our own. They wouldn't know it was a trick until we barreled through. Throw some grenades, get near enough to get a bomb inside then drive out."

"Do you know how to drive a truck?" I shake my head. "Neither do I."

"Maybe Yuki or Ani knows how." We watch the gate open and the truck go inside. It stops at the front of the Hydrocell plant as another gate was pulled open. "Or if we had a bomb now we could have just stuck it to the truck before it pulled in." Arrow shakes his head.

"We don't know how often trucks come by. It might be several a day or one a week or even less than that."

"I want to see where it goes."

"Why?"

"Maybe we could hijack it. We can use it to get inside, act like traitors. Set the bomb at the best place possible and then drive out."

"We don't know what they do in there."

"No we don't. Frak, we'll have to make plans later." We keep watching until around four. The truck never came out of the Hydrocell plant. We had to get back to the sewers before the sun came up so we left.

We got back as the sun was filling the sky. We were both tired and went straight to the sleeping area. Thankfully this time it was empty. I practically passed out on the first cot as Arrow went to another one.

I was dreaming. It was one I had before. I was normal, life was normal. There was Xana but we were keeping him in control. Skitz was in them, we appeared to be dating. Made me laugh. We still don't understand how dreams work but I had an idea. Losing Skitz, killing her, my mind was trying to make up for it, maybe. I liked this dream, wished it was my life.

When I woke up I was stiff, hungry, and had another urge. But I knew it wouldn't get resolved. Food however was easily gotten. We still had lots of MREs and other food. But I know it won't last forever. We had to find a way to raid a grocery store or something without alerting the Cans. Maybe the town with the Hydrocell plant would have one we could raid. I eat when I hear a noise. I turn and see Radio with a piece of paper in her hand. "What is it Radio?"

"The prisoners are being moved tomorrow."

"I thought it was in three days?"

"The Cans moved it up. We have to meet with two other groups today at one." Radio hands me the paper.

"In the sewers? What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You have time. I jut woke Arrow up." She turns when Arrow comes out of the sleep room. "You two are the only ones who need to go."

"Well, we better get ready." I yawn. I was still tired but hunger woke me up. I finish my meal quickly and get ready to go.

Arrow and I go to the meeting point and see three others. I am careful and keep my rifle raised. "Phase Three." The three turn with their rifles raised.

"Phase Blue, Cloud."

"Phase Square, Solid."

"Phase Base." We lower our rifles. "Are you Pho?"

"Yes, this is Arrow."

"You brought someone else? Is it that dangerous where you are?" I nod. "Where are you at?"

"None of your business. What are we here for?"

"We have details." The person who called Phase Base pulls out a map. "About twenty kilometers outside of the city limits they will be moved through these woods. This will be our only chance to get them."

"And what do we do with them?" I was worried if they thought we were taking them all to the Factory. The Super Computer couldn't handle them all. Well unless Samantha's program worked.

"We are to split them up but we have information from Nighthawk that says you have a place to hide refugees."

"I, we don't. We can barely handle the ones we have. We'd have to make plans and set things up. It, I don't know how long it could take." I didn't want to be acting like this but I was caught off guard.

"Then what do you think we should do? We could rescue about twenty people according to our information. That is twenty people less working for the Cans. That is twenty people we might be able to use as troops."

"I know but we are already struggling. I'll see about making accommodations but that could take time."

"We don't have time Pho. The prisoners are being moved tomorrow." I was ready to slap this person. How dare they talk to me like that.

"I know that. If you want them to come to my base then I will be in control." The other three object immediately.

"No way I'm older then you I should be in charge."

"Who are you again?" I forgot his name.

"Cloud." I pull my hand gun out and point it between his eyes.

"I don't care how old you are I will be in charge." The others back away except for Arrow. "If we are going to my base I am in charge."

"Put it down Pho." I turn to the next leader.

"Who are you?"

"Solid." I move my rifle and aim it at him.

"Again I am in charge don't tell me what to do." The third one starts to make a comment when Arrow points his rifle at him.

"Our base, she's in charge." I smile a little glad he was supporting me.

"Ok you're in charge." They all raise they're hands in surrender. "It is your base so your orders."

"Good." I lower my weapons. "We'll get the prisoners but I'm worried. The Cans have gotten smarter. We could be trying to rescue a bunch of traitors. After we dispatch the Cans we have to make sure each prisoner is given a bracelet. Maybe keep them contained however the Cans do."

"Ankle and wrist shackles from what our source says."

"Who could be setting up a trap."

"Why we are sending so many groups. We told the source we were only sending one group. If they are working against us the Cans won't be prepared." Not to bad I would have thought of that.

"Where do we meet before heading out?" Arrow is nervous. I can see he is trying to hide it but he, like me, knows this is a trap.

"We will meet here," The person from the Base points at the map. "Just two kilometers from where we will attack."

"We should be ready at least an hour before they get there." I look at the map. "We need one group on each side plus a group in the front to slow them down. If the prisoners are chained together they won't be able to turn around to run."

"Good idea. We need to be ready for anything. We know they will be using Cans and traitors. We think a couple Cyborbs will be with them and we doubt a Walker. If there is a Walker we don't have anything to handle it and the attack will be called off." I make a grunt. "What?"

"We can handle a Walker. I think we need to wipe the Cans out with an EMP bomb. That leaves the traitors and they should go down fast without the Cans supporting them."

"EMP Bomb? Do you have one?"

"My father has two built and is working on a third one. We'll bring one if I think it would be more useful then a gun fight."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"The range. They could be spread out not grouped together." We continue making plans.

When we get back to the Factory something was wrong. There was no one standing guard. I looked around but didn't see any sign of a struggle. "They might have seen a Can and hid."

"Maybe." I am cautious as I go to the Factory entrance. I kick at it and it swings open. "Except they would have set the jams." We go in slowly with our rifles at the ready. We check the toilet area, then the food room. The sleep room was empty. So far there had been no sign of a struggle. What was going on?

"Maybe something, I don't know." Arrow was getting more worried. I was scared. What if my group had been wiped out? What if there was a trap set for us? We had only been gone a few hours but something had to be wrong.

We go through the path to the Control Room. I hear voices before we get to the room. "What the frak are they doing?" I was getting mad now. What had they done that would pull everyone from guard duty? "Hey!" I hear a couple shouts of surprise. "What the frak are you doing!?"

"Sanne, Arrow, come here." My mother sounded excited. Had they found something? Had Samantha hacked into a computer and gotten information that was major? I hurry over to the control panel.

"What is it?" There is a, person? No, it had the shape of a human but wasn't. Its features were smooth. It was blue but shiny.

"_I am SAI, Sentient Artificial Intelligence. Pleased to meet you Pho."_ I was confused.

"But, what is it?"

"_I am SAI, Sentient Artificial Intelligence."_

"I know that but, Aelita, what is this thing?"

"It, it was Samantha. She, while you were gone we merged her with the parts of Xana we found. The program had a couple bugs but it worked." Now that I am closer I see her eyes were red. She had cried recently.

"But, what can it do?"

"She powered the Super Computer. We can maybe activate Towers now. Or send more people if we have to." My mom smiles at me. "And we have the Scanners working. We scanned everyone else already to fix anything that might have been wrong with them. Now there is just you and Arrow."

"I, I've never been scanned before, does it hurt?" I look over at him and see how nervous he is. We told him lots of stories about us fighting Xana but never really did explain how stuff worked.

"No it's painless. But I don't think I want to be scanned."

"But, Sanne, honey, why?" My mom looked hurt. "You, that can't feel well. You must be in pain."

"It doesn't and I am. It's a reminder to what happens if you are caught. Both to myself and them." I point at the others. "They all saw how I looked before we tried scanning me. They know they would rather die then end up like that. But if I'm healed they may forget just how bad I was."

"But you don't have to remind us." Arrow puts a hand on my shoulder. "We know Sanne. The image of you pulling yourself out of the sewers has never left my mind. I thought you had made it only to die."

"So did I." I shrug his hand off. "But I lived and these scars are a reminder, a very painful reminder."

"We can't force you but I wish you would Sanne." My father was holding my mother's hand in his. "We don't like seeing our daughter like, like," He can't say the words so I will.

"Like a disfigured freak? Like a carved up burnt piece of meat?" I saw the tears in Aelita's eyes. "It's what I am now. Maybe after we win, if we win, I'll get scanned. If I live to be scanned."

"Please don't talk like that." Jeremie turns to the control panel. "SAI prepare another scanning."

"_Yes Jeremie."_ The screen closes.

"Go on down Arrow."

"Ok." I watch him go over to the ladder and take it down. As I hear the Scanner run I have second thoughts. I did hurt, a lot. My right hand was weaker with two fingers missing. My hearing was impaired with my left ear mostly gone. And I knew what I used to look like. I had dreamed about it. I used to be beautiful before Shelly did what she did to me. Maybe Krieger would leave that useless… No. A leader wouldn't care how they looked would they? A leader had to be strong when everyone else was weak. I would be strong.

That night Arrow and I told everyone about the prisoners and what we were planning. Dante, like Arrow and I, saw the trap. "If we lead them here they can tell the Cans where we are and get us all killed."

"They will be wearing bracelets so the GPS units can't lead the Cans here and we will send them to Lyoko so they can't escape."

"And if one sends them back? Do you think Jeremie and Aelita will be able to fight them off?"

"No. They're brains not brawn. It's the best we have. I know a few prisoners won't mean much but a prisoner here, a prisoner there, we will build our numbers up. NAIA and the Cans will fear us one day."

"Yeah right. The last report said there are less then eight hundred million free people. That means after taking out the two billion dead there is at least five billion other humans. We don't know how many of them are traitors but the resistance knows the numbers are growing." I stare at Radio. "What? I'm just telling the truth. We're frakked, hard."

"So go surrender if it's hopeless."

"It is hopeless of making them scared. But we can take as many of them out as possible before we're snuffed out." Radio does a couple punches in the air. I have to admit she was tough for a little kid.

"We won't be snuffed out. We'll win." I see Arrow grab his cross. I just want to rip it off the chain and chuck it in the river. How could he be so dependent on something not real? Why not rely on the tooth fairy or Santa Clause?

"Tomorrow is what we need to focus on. We all need sleep but Arrow and Ani will do first guard. After four hours Krieger and Mira."

"Um, not Krieger and me?" Gah, want to punch Yuki in the face.

"No I don't want any distractions." Must control myself I am the leader I have to be strong. "Then Radio and I. Dante, Naia, and Yuki you're the lucky ones. No guard duty but you get to clean the toilet area in the morning."

"So eat, do what you need to do, then go to bed." Arrow goes over to the entrance and waits for Ani.

The next morning we leave the Factory for the meeting point. Arrow and I have an argument though. "It's this way." I point to the west.

"No it isn't Pho the meeting point is that way." He points south.

"The map says we have to go west. We're going west."

"We aren't at the road mark yet. We go south probably another kilometer or two then go west."

"Why don't we go southwest?" I turn towards Animal.

"Because we'll be south of where we're supposed to be."

"Um, if we spread out then um, we'd like be at both right?" I shake my head. "If we spread out far enough we would be."

"That's risky. This is probably a trap but they aren't expecting as many groups as we're sending."

"It's not a trap if we know it's a trap. We have to be careful but the other groups are out there right now. We should run into them soon." I see Arrow grab his cross. "Just have faith."

"Fine, we'll spread out and move south west. Whistle if you find them." We move out.

It was about twenty minutes later when I heard a whistle to the left of me, south of me. "Frak." I move towards the whistle.

Radio had found the other groups. Thankfully Arrow and I were both wrong. I was too far north and he was too far south. Either way we would have missed them. "Phase Three, Pho."

"Phase Blue, Cloud."

"Phase Square, Solid." We look at their groups. All together there was probably thirty of us.

"When do they get here?" Cloud looks at his watch.

"In an hour, two at most. They'll be crossing the stream and going into that side of the woods." He points. "They should only be expecting one group. But we still have to be careful."

"Well I was thinking of going out for a tan but if you say we have to be careful I guess I will be." Slightly annoyed I turn to my group. "You all know what to do. If someone is captured, kill them."

We make plans. The resistance had given Phase Blue the bracelets. We each got two so we could quickly get them on the prisoners. But before the prisoners were free we would surround the Cans. My group would stay where we were while Phase Blue went to the other side. Phase Square would be in the front. If the prisoners were chained as the information said they wouldn't be able to turn and retreat. Now we just had to wait to spring our trap on their trap.

The sun was directly overhead when the first Can was spotted. Its metal shone brightly under the sun. Behind it three Twitchers came out and scatted across the side of the stream. Now more Cans and traitors were coming out. "Where are the prisoners?" I was getting nervous. Maybe there were no prisoners. Maybe the person we were dealing with knew we would send more then one group. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I." Arrow has his rifle raised and is taking aim. "We should be ready to run."

"Yeah." I take aim at a traitor. I feel my finger on the trigger.

"There they are." I look after Kisser shakes my arm. There were prisoners. In rows of two. As they come out we see there are seven rows. Fourteen people in total. Would the Super Computer be able to handle them, I don't know. SAI had powered it but would it be enough?

"Just wait for the signal." I take aim again at the traitor. The last thing to go through his head would be a bullet.

A green flare is fired into the sky, the signal. I fire and see the traitor's head snap back before he drops to the ground. More gun fire rings out and more traitors and Cans fall. A Twitcher runs across the stream. I aim and fire hitting it twice disabling it. I go to shoot something else when it explodes. I duck as shrapnel flies.

"Aaaa!" Someone was hit, Radio. "Frakking bastards!" She stands up and starts to shoot wildly.

"Damn it get down Radio!" I grab her shirt and pull hard just as a laser hits her in the right arm. She tumbles to the ground on top of me grabbing at her arm.

The shooting continues. Once I get Radio off of me I look and see Phase Square coming out of the woods as the traitors start to run. The Cans continue to fight back but are cut down easily by us.

When the shooting stops we had won. "N2, S.O.X., stay with Radio she's hurt." Arrow, Kisser, Animal, Useless, Psych, and I leave our post and go down to the stream where the other groups were gathering. The prisoners were all crying and begging for help.

"Did you lose any?" I shake my head.

"One wounded, how about you?"

"We lost Squall, Tidus, Biggs, and Wedge." Phase Blue was cut in half, damn we got lucky.

"We lost Liquid, Metal, and Snake." Not too bad Phase Square was the largest group. "Damn Twitchers. The Cans must have put bombs in them so they blow up when destroyed."

"That's what got my member hurt." Radio had a chunk of metal stuck in her skull. We didn't dare try to remove it.

"What do we do now? We don't have the keys." Cloud looks over at the prisoners. "And some look hurt."

"And some are probably traitors." I was still suspicious. The Cans and traitors had to be setting a trap. "I say we leave them chained up until we get them to my base." I raise my rifle and point at the prisoners. "It will be easier for my group to get them to our base alone."

"Alone? We're coming with you."

"Frak no. No one knows where our base is and no one will." I see one of the prisoners staring at me. Had to be a traitor.

"But you'll need help." Solid reaches towards me and I knock his hand away. "If that's your whole group you'll need help."

"No we won't if we keep them chained up. We better get the bracelets on them." I pull mine out.

"And get them moving before the Cans send reinforcements."

"Wait," Arrow walks towards the prisoners. "I'd rather we find out who is safe and who isn't."

"So would I."

"But the Cans," I cut Cloud off.

"My base I give the orders. We're checking them for weapons before we move them." I go to the one who kept staring at me. She was a tall African American. I raise and point my rifle at her. "Name?"

"Samantha, Samantha Cawasaki." The last name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"You, you look like my daughter. The pink hair it, it was such a shock to see someone else with pink hair." I was confused. The only other people I knew of with pink hair was my mother, grandmother, and Naia. Naia Cawasaki.

"You're Naia's mother? But, you're, and she's, how?"

"Naia!?" She tries to grab me but her chains prevent her from doing so. "She, you know my daughter? Is she ok? Please tell me!" She starts to cry. "Is my baby ok please tell me!"

"One minute." I go over to Cloud and Solid. "I think I may have someone who I know will be safe, one minute." I run over to S.O.X., Radio, and N2. "N2, you're white, is it possible your mother's black?"

"Um, yes, I have albinism that's why I'm white. Well, my dad was white to." She looks confused.

"With the name Cawasaki I figured your father would have been Asian." She laughs a little.

"His first wife was Asian. He took her name to piss his dad off. Why do you ask about my mom?"

"We have her." N2 buckled at the knees. "If you want I'll take you to her." She starts to cry.

"I, yes, please."

"Don't cry. There is no crying in war!" She stops but I can tell she was ready to cry more. "Wait until you two are alone." She smiles.

"Thank you Sa- Pho." I lead her to her mother. The two hug and even though I told her to wait until they were alone she cries.

One of Phase Blue was checking a prisoner when the prisoner pushes them. "Hey we're just making sure you don't have any weapons." The member is about to start again when the chains fall off the prisoners wrists. "Hey that's," A long metal blade shoots out of the prisoners left arm and slashes him across the throat. The prisoner's right hand morphs and reveals a laser gun. It shoots at another member hitting them in the face. It steps away from the other prisoners.

"Frak!" We were caught off guard. I had my safety on and fumble with it as the prisoner breaks away from the others.

Another prisoner's chains fall off and it to reveals a metal blade on its left arm as a laser gun forms on its right arm. It fires at Psych and gets her in the knee. When she falls it runs at her. I shoot at it and am sure I hit it but it doesn't stop. It gets to Psych who raises her rifle and shoots the prisoner point blank in the stomach. It hesistates for a second before slashing Psych with the blade.

"Die!" Arrow fires and hits it in the head between the eyes. It crumbles to the ground. Arrow aims and fires and hits the other prisoner.

"Psych, no, Psych!" Useless runs over to her. "No, Psych." I get to her and see Psych's blood all over Useless's clothes.

"It is too late." I put a hand on her shoulder. "We have to make sure none of the others are like this."

"I, but, she," Useless starts to cry. Instead of wasting time on tears I go over to one of the prisoners Arrow shot.

"No blood." I kneel down and check the bullet entrance. "No blood but the body is warm." I stand up as Arrow and Cloud walk over to me.

"What the frak was that?" Cloud has a laser burn on his chest.

"I think it's a new cyborg."

"What? They, the cyborgs are big slow and stupid."

"Why I said new. Everyone in the group could be like this." I kick at the body. I kneel down again and try to pick it up but the body is very heavy. "It weighs a lot more then it should."

"So?" Cloud rubs his wound.

"Well we can see if someone else is a new cyborg by picking them up." I stand back up. "But we need to find the key."

"What key?"

"The key they used to get their chains off." I look at the remaining prisoners. They were more scared then before. N2 was still with her mother. She probably hadn't left her side. Maybe she could have stopped the frakking cyborg before it got Psych. But hell even I took a few seconds to realize what was happening. "N2, pick her up." She is confused.

"What?"

"Pick her up, see if you can." She turns and lifts her mother a little. "Ok she's safe."

"Safe?" I walk over to her and whisper in her ear.

"The ones who attacked weigh a lot more then a normal human. You could lift your mother that means she's not one of them."

"Oh, so um we should like, lift the others?" I nod. "Ok." She goes to the next one and lifts them a little.

A few minutes later we found the key on the ground near one of the new cyborgs. I take it and put it in my pocket. "We'll be ready to go soon." Arrow has a grenade in his hand.

"We better make sure we get all of these and any other weapons off of the traitors." He puts it in a pouch with several other grenades.

"Already did that." We turn and see Solid. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. We'll take them to the sewer entrance a few kilometers from here then you and Phase Blue can go back to your bases."

"Are you sure you want to go alone? What about your friend?" We had dragged Psych away from the prisoners earlier.

"If someone wants to carry her they can. She died fighting the Cans. We all could die like that and if we're lucky we will die fighting the Cans."

"Lucky?" Solid makes a noise that gets on my nerves.

"I've been captured before. Trust me death is a much better option then being tortured by the Cans." I reach up to my missing ear.

"Frak, that looks painful."

"It is." I tap it twice. The chunk of flesh brought back by the Scanners wiggle a little. "But it's nothing compared to the rest of me."

"Nighthawk was right you are one tough bitch." Arrow lifts his hand. I grab it before he can punch Solid. Solid, nor Nighthawk meant it in a bad way. I was a tough bitch wasn't I?

"I'm the second toughest I know."

"Second? Who the hell is tougher then you?" I look over at Radio who still had the chunk of metal in her head.

"She took two Cans down with her bare hands. And look at that you'd never know a piece of steel was sticking out of skull."

"Damn. If there were more like you two we'd have kicked all their asses by now." We laugh. It felt good to laugh a little even when surrounded by so much carnage. Dead traitors, dead resistance members, and the destroyed Cans.

"Let's move!" Cloud and the few members of his group left take the lead. Phase Square moves on both sides of the prisoners and my group take the lead. S.O.X. and Kisser were carrying Psych's body.

We split off from the other groups at the sewers. It was a little troublesome getting the prisoners into the sewers with their chains on but I was not going to risk it. Now we had to lead them to our base. This could be the riskiest thing we've ever done. If one of them was a traitor and ran off… We'd be frakked.

We got the prisoners to the end of the sewer passage easily. None of them resisted or tried anything. Maybe they were just prisoners. Maybe those new cyborgs were all the Cans had set in the trap. After all they only thought one group was coming to free the prisoners. "Arrow, we'll let them go one at a time and take them in. We'll send them immediately to Lyoko."

"Good plan Pho." I give the key to Arrow and he releases one of the prisoners. S.O.X. and N2 with Animal escort the prisoner into the Factory.

We do this one after the other until only Samantha was left. "N2, take her to the food room first. You two can talk and stuff."

"Thank you." N2 takes the chains off of Samantha and they go into the Factory. I and the others wait a minute before going in.

Kisser and S.O.X. lay Psych's body down. No, Krieger and Dante lay Mira's body down. The mission was over. Her mission was over.

We took Radio to the Scanner Room. She steps into the middle Scanner. "This is going to hurt Radio." I grab the piece of steel sticking out of her skull.

"Just get it over with."

"One, two, three!" I pull it out and the Scanner doors close. I had to give her credit she didn't scream or cry. And when the Scanner doors opened she was good as new. "Feel better?"

"Loads." She rubs the spot where the steel had been. "Good thing we have these things." She kicks the side of the Scanner.

"They help out." I hand her the metal. I don't know what she was going to do with it and didn't really care. "When Naia is done talking with her mother we can send her to Lyoko."

"It's crazy don't you think?" I turn towards Krieger.

"What is?"

"That her mother just happened to be in the group of prisoners? I mean what are the chances of that happening?"

"You don't think she, no, they couldn't have known who was going to be there. Hell they thought only one group was going to be there."

"What if they knew more were going to be there? We only think they thought only one group was going to be there."

"And the other traitors did run away pretty easily. If they had staid they might have won." Arrow looks up. "We might want to go check on them."

"They haven't seen each other in what, eight months at the least. We should leave them alone." I wasn't going to bother them. "It, it was a coincidence that's all. How could they have known we'd be the group to attack?"

"I don't know. Maybe Phase Blue or Phase Square has a traitor among them. We better go, now." Arrow goes to the ladder to climb up to the Control Room when we hear several gun shots.

"Frak!" I get on next and nearly climb over Arrow trying to get up the ladder. We take off through the passage and hear more gun shots.

When we get to the Factory floor I see Samantha trying to open the entrance. It was a good thing we set up our different locks to keep it in place. "Stop! What are you doing!?" Arrow calls out, idiot. I reach for my hand gun as Samantha turns and sees us. She raises her rifle.

"No!" Someone tackles me from behind as more gunshots ring out. Inside of the Factory the echoes sound just as loud as the initial shots.

"Stop!" Arrow gets his gun out and aims then fires. Samantha is hit in the knee and falls to the floor screaming in pain. He runs over to her and pulls the rifle away from her. "What the frak are you doing?" He aims his gun at her head.

"Frak you! She told me she would protect me, I'm her mother after all, she loves me!" Samantha spits at Arrow.

"Naia? But, why, what happened? Is she ok?"

"Not that, that, not her, the real Naia! The one who controls the robots! She told me everything! She was given power to bring world peace but then your type messed it all up! The other side even sent a copy of her to try and confuse us but I saw through it." Samantha spits at Arrow again.

"But, no." I try to get up but the person who tackled me was still on top of me. "Get off." They don't respond. I move more and they fall off of me. I move my hand and it lands in blood. "No, Yuki!" She had tackled me, saved my life, and lost hers. The bullet hit her in the head above her left eye. It would have hit me in the head if she hadn't tackled me. "That bitch, she, she'll pay." I get up and walk over to Arrow and Samantha.

"You can't hurt me she's coming for me! If you spare my life I'll ask her to spare you." I laugh.

"She can't find you. The bracelets we put on you block the signal from the chip. No one will save you." I stomp on her injured knee.

"Aaaa!" Her screams make me smile.

"You are going to die, eventually. I learned some things from a traitor, maybe you know her. Shelly Schiffler. She hurt me bad but I was strong and escaped. You? You're never leaving this Factory."

"Sanne wait," Arrow grabs my arm. "She, she was tricked."

"Stop me and you'll be right next to her. She killed Yuki and probably killed Naia. She might be useful for information if we carve it out of her." I pull my gun out and aim it at her right elbow. "What do you know about the being that attacked us?" She spits at me.

"Frak you! She'll save me!"

"Wrong answer." I fire a bullet into her elbow. She screams and spasms on the ground.

"Sanne stop this!" Arrow tries to pull the gun away from me but I knee him in the groin. I turn and see Krieger and Ani checking on Yuki.

"She's dead, this bitch killed her. If you want to help me keep Arrow in a safe place until I am through with her."

"I, yes Sanne." Krieger has Yuki's blood on his hands. I can see he is crying. As much as I disliked her I know I didn't hate her. She saved my life even after the way I treated her. Of course I doubt she thought she'd be hit but there was that chance. There was always a chance when we went out on an attack. But this wasn't a mission this was our base, our home. We were supposed to be safe here.

"I, Naia, where is she?" Dante finally made it up.

"Check the food room." He does and I hear his cry of pain and sorrow. There was nothing I could do for him. But Samantha, she could prove useful. "Ani, help me take this piece of shit to the toilet room so we can put it in its place."

"Gladly." Ani and I drag the wounded Samantha to the toilet area. I have ideas running through my head and plan on using every single one of them.

**A/N And so three killed in one episode! Not only that but Naia's own mother kills her. And with Yuki dead what will happen to Krieger? Wait until the next episode to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Code Naia: The Resistance 7

**Code Naia: The Resistance 7**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

Samantha cooperated on the third day. What she told me scared me but what I did scared the others even more. Arrow refused to help me. Even after what she had done to Naia. Dante wouldn't go near her. Only Ani helped me with the torture on the first day and stopped when it, I, got worse. I thought about what Shelly did to me and tried to replicate it. I didn't have a laser scalpel but the Factory had some old tools including a torch. And leaving her in the toilet area had to affect her. I had her tied to a beam so she couldn't get away. Of course with both knees shattered she wasn't likely to get up and run away.

That third day though was a great day for me. After ripping each tooth out one by one I started working on her hands. First I made her right hand look like mine did. Then I started with a screwdriver and just poked holes into her hand. I took my time, stepping on her arm to keep it in place. But finally she spoke those magical words. "I'll talk, please, I'll tell you anything you want to know, please stop." Her tears had stopped yesterday, she was dehydrated.

"What do you know about NAIA? What does the name mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything it's her name! She is my daughter sent from the future to rid the world of war and death and pain! If it weren't for you rebels we'd have that world!"

"And what about the women on the breeding farms? Or the people who didn't want to be slaves? Who liked what they did and had? I guess they didn't matter." I raise the screwdriver. "Anything else you know about her? Tell me fast or I start again." She tries to get her arm out from under my foot. I stab her hand again.

"Aaaa!" I pull it out.

"What is her plan? Where is her base? Does she have one?"

"I, I don't know her plan other then to bring world peace and harmony under her rule. Her base, she, she said something about moving it. I don't know where her base is now but she said since the rebels gave up on Paris she would move her base there, here." This is bad. My plan seemed to be back firing. If NAIA came here we would be in too much danger. It could probably stop us with just a though if it knew where we were. If we attacked any where, planted a bomb and were seen by a Can, it would know. "I swear I don't know anything else about her plans or base."

"Where did you come from? Are there other Traitors in your group that we sent to Lyoko? And those new cyborgs what do you know about them?"

"I, I came from a prison camp in West Germany. They, she told me the truth and I helped give her information about rebels helping the prisoners in the camp. She, she came up with the idea to kill more of you rebel scum and asked me to help her. I, I only know of the two cyborgs. If there were any more so called Traitors I don't know them."

"And the cyborgs? They were human weren't they? Not built to look like that. But they don't look like the other cyborgs."

"No, they, they're dead."

"Yes we shot them but how did she make them?"

"No, they're dead. The new cyborgs are made from dead people. They, the old ones, they still resist sometimes. The new ones can't they are machines in human bodies really. Just like Cans but in a different package."

"Where does she make these new ones?"

"I don't know."

"I'd hurt you more except I believe you for now. Do you know when she is moving her base to the city?"

"I, she wasn't sure. She was um, giving it more time to make sure you really did um, abandoned the city."

"Well, that's all I can think of." I get up and leave her.

"Please, I'm hungry, thirsty!" I stop. I go over and pick a bucket up.

"You're thirsty huh?"

"I, yes but not that."

"Too bad." I pour the urine on her face. I drop the bucket and step back before any of it splashed on too me. "That's more then I got when your frakkers had me." I turn and leave the room.

Arrow was waiting for me, frakker. "Sanne please you've hurt her enough if she knew anything she would have told you by now."

"She did tell me things, finally."

"What did you do to her?"

"You don't want to know. But we have to speed things up."

"Why?" I continue walking and he follows me.

"NAIA is making a new base here. Since we haven't attacked it she thinks the city is safe."

"If she comes before the bombs are planted we will be in a lot more danger." I nod. "What do we do?"

"We hit the Hydrocell plant. Make it think the city is safe. Then we plant the bombs with remote detonators. We wait for it to come then detonate the bombs. Maybe we can kill it."

"Will we have time to do all that?"

"I hope so. We need to go to the Hydrocell plant tonight, one last scouting mission. If things are clear we'll hit it the next night."

"Are you sure? Krieger and Dante, heck all of them are still hurt. I, I don't think I am ready." He grasps his cross.

"We don't have time to be ready. Get over it. They died because we were tricked. Frakking bitch didn't get away."

"Is she, she," Arrow closes his eyes and I see him move his lips.

"What?"

"Is she still alive?"

"For now. I wonder how long it takes to starve to death. I went a week without food and was pretty weak."

"Sanne please don't do that. Just, be merciful."

"And kill her now? Put a bullet in her head like she put a bullet in Yuki's head? Frak that. Even though she talked I'm not done with her. I'll make her beg for death then wait for it to come at its own pace. I think if we hang her body from a street light afterwards we will scare the traitors."

"Sanne that, that's, no." Arrow backs away from me.

"What?"

"Evil."

"Evil? She killed her own daughter! She killed Yuki, tried to kill me! She's lucky I've been so easy on her."

"Easy? I, I've heard her screams."

"Yet you didn't stop me. You know it is necessary. She is evil and got what she deserved." I stop and turn around. "I did nothing compared to what was done to me. I, I wanted to but frak, Shelly is, is," I can't think of the word. Evil wasn't it she was far worse then evil. "I want to make sure she dies."

"Samantha will we can't let her go."

"No, Shelly. I have a new mission. After we plant the bombs I want to attack the hospital. I want to make sure she dies so she can't hurt anyone else." I grasp my right hand into a fist. "I want to put a bullet between her eyes."

"Sanne, I understand." He puts a hand on my arm. "But if we are going to scout the Hydrocell plant tonight you need to get some rest."

"I can't sleep."

"Yes you can. I'll make sure they leave you alone."

"Fine. Wake me up around eight."

"Yes Sanne." Arrow walks away and I go to the sleep room. Since I started torturing Samantha my dreams had become darker. I used to dream of a normal life. Now they were of blood, death, pain. But they weren't nightmares. Far from it they made me feel good.

When I woke up I heard yelling. I run through the passage to the Control Room. "What's going on?"

"Frak, Aelita load the concentrated matrixes in the fourth Sector. SAI bring up the parameters for the third influx of the spike."

"What's going on what happened?"

"Leave us alone." Jeremie continues to work on the Super Computer.

"This is bad." I turn and see Dante sitting on the floor.

"What happened?"

"We, they tried to bring them back."

"Who back? The people on Lyoko? Why would they do that."

"No not the people on Lyoko." Dante stands up and comes over to me. "They tried to bring Naia and Mira and Yuki back."

"But, how?"

"With the Scanner, the Super Computer. They told me when they scanned everyone they were able to save their DNA to the Super Computer. So if we died they could bring us back."

"But, why didn't they tell us?"

"They were worried it wouldn't work and they were right. The Super Computer is going to crash and everyone on Lyoko will die."

"But, SAI powered it up didn't she?"

"She did but not enough. I, I wanted to see Naia so badly and now, she, they are going to die." Dante starts to cry into his hands.

"Not if I have my way." Jeremie and Aelita work together with SAI to try and save Lyoko.

"If it crashes and formats itself we won't have the Towers. We need them to attack NAIA and the Cans." I didn't care about the people on Lyoko I just needed those Towers. With them I'd be able to destroy all those frakking Cans!

"We don't need them to do that but it would be helpful." I turn and see Arrow coming through the passage.

"With them we wouldn't need everyone to attack the Hydrocell plant. I could just go and use the powers to set the bomb. Hell I wouldn't need the bomb I could just use my powers to destroy it."

"I'll be happy if we save the ones on Lyoko." Dante watches my father work. I couldn't help, I was in the way.

"Arrow we need to get ready for the scouting mission tonight."

"Why I came to get you. I didn't expect you to be awake yet."

"Did you get any sleep?" He has rings under his eyes.

"Yes, but not much."

"Maybe I should take Ani. If you're tired your reaction time will be slowed." He shakes his head.

"I'm ready. I got enough sleep before they started."

"Before what started?"

"The nightmares." I see him shake a little.

"I'm sorry. I, I have them too but they don't wake me up."

"I'm sorry. I, I'm glad I wake up. I wouldn't want to be there when the nightmare finished."

"Really? I'd rather be there so when I wake up this world seems a little less nightmarish." I had to be strong, I shouldn't have admitted to the nightmares. "Do you have our stuff?"

"Waiting at the entrance." We leave the Control Room and go to the Factory entrance. Krieger and Ani were doing watch.

"Good luck you two." Ani opens the door.

"You two have Dante and Radio take over when you're tired. I know you four have had to do most of the guard duty lately but we needed to be ready."

"What about tomorrow? We're all going to the Hydrocell plant aren't we?" Krieger looks at me and I look away. I couldn't bare to see him. I know he was hurting over losing Yuki. But I wondered more if he mourned like this when he thought I was dead or if he had already forgotten about me for Yuki.

"Aelita and Jeremie can take a turn. We'll need all the sleep and stuff we can get. Unless we get lucky this could be the last mission."

"Don't say that Sanne." Arrow grabs his stupid cross. How many times I've thought about ripping that off the chain and getting rid of it.

"Pho," I correct him. "It's mission time Arrow."

"Yes Pho, let's go." We leave the Factory and go straight to the sewers.

The Hydrocell plant was the same as always. Electrified fence and guarded front gate. But the windows were my concern. If we could get a bomb in through one of those we would be set. With the slingshots it should be easy. But I wasn't going to let my confidence grow. Every time I was sure of something someone died. I was sure Samantha was safe. I was sure the breeding farm would be easy. I was sure that Skitz and I could handle the, well, it didn't matter. Frak, I was a fool. "We better go back Arrow."

"Gladly." Arrow and I leave the Hydrocell plant. We would be back the next night ready to destroy it.

When we got back to the Factory I checked on the Super Computer. My mother and father were exhausted but they had saved Lyoko. "Can you try it again?" My father shakes his head.

"Too risky. Hell I won't even try to run a program for now. SAI is trying to heal certain sections that we couldn't get to."

"No activating Towers?"

"I don't know if we can any more. I frakked it up so badly I'm surprised we were able to save it." My father wipes his brow.

"But, frak." There went any chance of an easy attack.

"Sanne, please before we lose the chance get scanned." I shake my head but my mother persists. "Please Sanne. I, if we fix it maybe we can bring the others back. And if we scan you now you'll be healed and we'll have an updated saving on your DNA. Please Sanne."

"No. I will not be scanned. Frak it I want to be like this. When ever someone wants to know why we fight I can tell them why, show them why."

"Well, after the war is over is fine."

"No, never." I turn and walk out of the Control Room. I didn't want to talk about this any more. I know she loves me and wants me to be how I used to but I could never go back to that. I wasn't Sanne Belpois Billion Dollar Princess any more. I was scarred, both inside and out. My face and body may be damaged badly but my mind is far worse. But as the leader I had to remain strong.

We took turns sleeping, with my mother and father doing a guard duty so everyone could rest and relax. But the night came fast and we were ready. Arrow would carry a bomb and so would I. Radio carried a slingshot as did Animal. Kisser and S.O.X. carried the majority of the grenades and ammunition. Arrow and I had to be ready to run. If all hope was lost we could try to get close and detonate the bombs before we died.

The trip there was easy. I started to get confident. Arrow and I never saw much to worry about outside of the fence. We weren't planning on going past that. We didn't need to with the slingshots.

"It's so big." Kisser and the others move slowly. Arrow leads with S.O.X. They motion to us when it is clear and we move ahead.

As we go past an abandoned building a Twitcher appears. "Frak." Kisser aims. The Twitcher hasn't seen us, yet.

"Wait." It skitters across the street away from us. An arm comes out of its stomach and the sharp blade pokes at a door. "I think it's checking to make sure none of the buildings have been broken into." It moves to the next store and pokes at the doors. "We'll wait for it to go to the next street."

"Yeah, sure." Kisser was nervous. Frak I was too. We had never seen a Twitcher in all our time here.

It goes around the corner. "Move." We move hoping to get to the safest place in town. The woods around the fence. The guards seemed to think the Hydrocell plant was safe and didn't really guard it except for the front gate.

We were close to the front gate when an alarm sounded. "Frak." I get my bomb out. "We have to hurry. Radio your slingshot."

"I can't even see the windows are you sure they're there?"

"Yes, hurry." The alarm gets louder. Radio gets her slingshot out. She grabs one end and Animal grabs the other. I load my bomb in the catch, light the fuse, and pull. I can barely see the outline of the front windows. "Fire." I release the handle and watch the bomb fly through the air. It arcs and hits just under the window.

"My turn." Arrow lights his fuse and sets the bomb in the catch. He pulls back, aiming a little higher, and releases. It flies through the air and I cross my fingers. I see him grab his cross and mouth a prayer. Frak I'd take any help now. We watch it arc in the air and start to lower. We hear the sound of glass breaking.

"Run, now." We turn and run as fast as we can. This explosion could be a lot bigger then we thought. We could wipe the entire town off the map. If we weren't far enough away we'd be killed by our own attack.

"How long of a fuse did you have?"

"Fifteen minutes, yours?"

"Fourteen." I can see Arrow trying to calculate how much time we had. We run across the town through the streets not caring about being seen. A Twitcher comes out of an alley and lets out a high pitched sound. Animal aims and shoots it with a handgun. It explodes and the alarm stops.

"What the frak is going on?" Radio has her rifle ready.

"Hey!" We turn and see Traitors. I raise my rifle to shoot them. "No, stop! We're resistance members!" Frak.

"What are you doing here!?" We stop running.

"Food raid. What are you doing here?"

"Blowing up the Hydrocell plant."

"What? But, frak. We better run."

"That's what we were doing." The person has five other members with him. We take off again.

We near the edge of the town when several Cans cut off our escape. We fire at them when Two traitors come out with a young girl bound and gagged. "Stop or we'll kill her." Everyone stops.

"Let her go!" The leader from the other group has lowered his rifle. Frak, I'm sure Arrow and I can hit these two. I take my aim.

"Surrender your weapons and lie down face first."

"Frak you." I fire and hit one in the head. The second one is stunned and before he can react he is shot. I turn and see Kisser got him, not Arrow. The Cans move to grab the girl but we open fire and destroy them now that they were focused on grabbing the girl and not us.

"Help, please." The gag must have come loose.

"What's your name?"

"Lisa. Please, don't let them hurt me again." A member from the other group kneels down and cuts the rope binding her wrists off.

"We can't take her. She has a chip and we don't have any bracelets." I aim my rifle at her head. "You can go back to the Cans or you can die now."

"But, please, help me." She reaches towards me but I back away.

"Pho don't." Arrow grabs my arm.

"We can't help her any other way."

"Yes we can." I turn to the other group's leader. He smiles, evilly.

"Frak." I turn my rifle to shoot him as a long metal blade comes out from his left arm. The other members of his group just raise their rifles and point them at us. "We'll all die when the bomb goes off."

"We already found it. How you got it right outside of the main door we don't know but the fuse was taken out."

"Frak." But they hadn't found the other one. "I'll shoot you."

"Unless you hit my head I'll live, well, mostly." He laughs. "In our previous life we fought the Cans. But now we have been given upgrades and a new lease on life." He points his blade at me. The tip is a centimeter from my nose. "I don't remember dying but I remember my rebirth."

"Wait, you died?" I didn't understand.

"We die, are collected, and turned into the solution. We will wipe out the resistance group by group. We don't keep our memories but we're working on that." He touches my nose with the blade. "Maybe we'll get you to record your memories before we kill you. It hasn't worked yet but maybe they have a new way of doing it. Now get on your frakking knees."

"Frak you." I spit at him getting more nervous. I remembered now what Samantha had told me. It was true the new cyborgs were made from dead people. But more worrisome was the bomb. How much time did we have? It could only be a couple more minutes.

"Wait." Radio steps forwards with her hands raised. "I, I don't want to die. I'll join you just don't kill me. I, I don't want to lose my memories. I don't want to forget my parents."

"No, you little traitor bitch I'll kill you before I let you join them." I reach for my gun but the cyborg slashes my face with his blade. The pain seers across my face and I pull back.

"You've made the right choice little one." Radio walks past him and hands her rifle over to a cyborg.

"Yes I did." She turns, kicks a cyborg in the head hard enough to snap its neck. As it falls she grabs its left arm and swings the blade at the leader. It cuts him in half. The other cyborgs finally react and fire lasers at her hitting her.

"Frak you!" Animal leaps at one and tackles them to the ground. Blood gets in my eyes and I can barely see as the others attack the cyborgs.

"Aaaa!" I hear a scream but can't see who is screaming. I wipe at the blood to try and see when I feel someone grab me.

"Help me." It was the little girl.

"I can't."

"Then die." I hear the sound of a metal blade popping out of her left arm. Before I can react she shoves it into my stomach. I hear a gun shot and the blade slides out of me. I grab at the wound and collapse.

"Get her!" I hear Arrow scream then feel someone pick me up. I feel myself slowly slipping away. I knew I was going to die. I would bleed to death. I know we are moving, running away, when the bomb goes off. I thought bleeding to death would be my end but I was wrong. When the bomb went off it set off the Hydrocell. Even with blood in my eyes I could see the flash of light from the detonation seconds before the shock wave hits me. Whoever was carrying me drops me and I tumble on the ground. This was it for me. Either blood loss or the explosion would kill me.

I felt the ground shake and was knocked down. I saw Pho tumble past me as the shock wave took her. "Pho!" I try to get up but the shock wave had knocked the wind from me and I fall over as I lose my footing. I feel heat and turn to see a wall of fire. "Lord, I love you. Please forgive me for what I have done." I grab my cross and wait for the wall of fire to take me.

We were getting worried. Aelita kept pacing back and forth as I kept watch. I saw a bright light off in the distance. A minute later the ground shook. I had to grab on to some rubble to keep from falling over. "They did it." I take my glasses off as the light gets brighter. "Please make it back Sanne."

"You, they did it." Aelita grabs my hand.

"Yes they did." The ground rumbles again. "I, it's going to be a lot worse then we thought."

"Why?"

"The pipelines. The Hydrocell plant heated a large area. The pipelines are probably bursting right now leading to each and every building around us." I feel her squeeze my hand but I can't do it back. All strength had left me.

"They're going to kill thousands."

"They're going to liberate thousands." I feel the ground tremble more and see the first sign of the Hydrocell explosion making it to Paris. It was strange to see as one side caught fire first. Then like a wave of energy it went across. Alarms and sirens went off but it would do nothing. The Cans couldn't put fires out. The city would be destroyed. It was her idea to do this but not like this. Her plan would have destroyed the center of the city leaving the outer edge free from harm. That is where the people who were chipped were kept. But this spread through the whole city. The street across from us starts to burn. We were safe though. No one had brought out Hydrocell to the warehouses and factories on this side of the river. We watch the city burn.

"Whoa," I notice the river lower. "What's going on?" I look over the edge of the bridge and see the river get even lower.

"Maybe the heat is boiling it." Aelita looks over with me.

"It's not that hot or we wouldn't be able to stand here." We watch as the river almost empties into oblivion.

I passed out. I think something hit me in the head when the bomb went off. But when I woke up I realized I wasn't dead. Something had happened. I feel my stomach and feel burns, new ones. "What happened?" My whole face hurts as I try to talk. "Hello?"

"Sanne?"

"Krieger?"

"Don't move." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Are you ok?"

"No, are you?"

"No." But I was better. The burns had sealed my wounds. My stomach still hurt badly but I wasn't bleeding. "Hello? Arrow, Radio, Ani, Dante?"

"Sanne?" It was Ani.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really." I slowly move and turn my head to see her. She had gotten lucky. Only parts of her were burned. "That was big."

"Yeah." I slowly stand up. It isn't until now that I realize the landscape had changed where before there was a town there was a large crater then nothing. The explosion had made the town into nothing. Where we were you could see the foundations and a few signs of what used to be buildings but little else. "Arrow?" I look a little to fast and cause a lot of pain in my neck but I ignore it. "Arrow!?"

"Ow." I turn and see he was under some rubble. I walk over to him and kneel down next to him.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so. I, I can't feel my legs." I push some of the rubble off and notice the stumps.

"You, you don't have any legs." Two short stumps wiggle in the air. Gah, if they hadn't been burnt like my wounds he would have bled out.

"No, no." His despair pains me as badly as my wounds.

"Don't worry the Scanners can heal us."

"I hope so." I turn and see Radio. She was covered with burns much like the rest of us. I don't know how she could stand as I notice one of her legs had been damaged. It looked like it had been crushed at just below the knee.

"We're frakked." Ani sits up but doesn't attempt to stand up. "We won't make it back to the Factory."

"We have to." Dante was starting to stand up.

"Yes we will." I feel my stomach hurt worse. "We just have to be slow and careful." I go to Krieger and help him up.

"Leave me." Arrow was crying. "I can't make it to the Factory leave me." I shake my head. "Sanne I'm hopeless. I can't even limp away. None of you are in a condition to carry me."

"I'll drag you before I leave you here."

"We're going back." Krieger goes over to Arrow and grabs an arm. "Frak, you better appreciate this." Krieger was in pain, we all were. But we weren't leaving any one behind for the Cans.

We got to the sewers. We were all hurt and tired. I wanted to lie down but my stomach was starting to hurt worse. I was probably bleeding internally. "Come on we have to hurry."

"Leave me I'm slowing you down."

"Frak you Arrow. We're not leaving anyone behind."

"We should." I turn towards Dante.

"No, no one will be left behind."

"No I don't mean for good. The ones able to go should go and get scanned. When healthy they can come back for the rest."

"Who gets left behind?"

"Arrow and one or two to guard him." Dante sits down. "I volunteer. I'm not hurt that badly I think."

"So will I." Krieger let's go of Arrow's arm. "You three keep going. Well, maybe Radio should stay."

"Frak that I'm fine." I look at her damaged leg. She had been hopping so far. "What?"

"Are you sure? Your leg looks pretty bad."

"I can handle it." I see her bite her lower lip. She was in pain and trying not to show it. I wasn't going to press her.

"Fine, come on." We leave the three boys behind.

We were starting to worry. It shouldn't have taken Sanne and the others this long to get back. "Aelita um, I'm hungry could you get something?"

"Get it yourself."

"I'm supposed to be standing guard."

"Fine." She goes into the Factory. I feel tears fill my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of my wife.

"Sanne, please come back." I cried while my wife was away. But when I heard the entrance open I stopped. I wanted to be strong in front of her. How scared we had been when the invasion first started but we knew Samantha and Jim would save the kids. I thought they would have all gone to Lyoko. How surprised I was when I heard my daughter was a resistance leader.

We stumbled through the sewers. My stomach hurt more and more. Radio fell a couple times before she let Ani help her. But we made it to the Factory. Ani went first being the least injured and pushes the sewer cover out of the way. I hear footsteps. "Sanne, Ani?"

"Help us." I see Ani is pulled the rest of the way out. I move up the ladder trying to ignore the pain in my stomach. He helps me out then helps Radio out.

"Where are the others?"

"Hurt. We need to be healed and go back to get them."

"Come on." My mother and father help us into the Factory. We go to the Control Room and then make it to the Scanner Room. I step into the middle Scanner knowing I was going to be healed. My scars, my fingers, and my ear. I would soon be normal. The Scanner doors close and I feel the energy rush around me. When the doors open I step out. No pain, no scars. All that Shelly had done to me was healed. My hand was healed as though Arrow never shot me. All the burns from the explosion were gone. "We have to hurry."

"Then let's go." Radio is first to the ladder. Ani and I follow her.

We make it back to the boys quickly. "Come on you three stop lying around." Krieger and Dante get up but Arrow doesn't move.

"No, is he, is he gone?" Ani looks at Arrow but doesn't go to him.

"Not yet. He passed out." Krieger goes over to him to drag him.

"No I'll do it." I grab Arrow's arm. I can feel his skin crunch. I was about to throw up as I pulled. "Ani help me." She does and we go to the Factory.

We had a little trouble getting Arrow out of the sewers and to the Scanner Room but we frakking did it. I watch as the Scanner doors close and when it opens he is healed. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah loads." He gets out of the Scanner. "Wow Sanne I, you look um, good." I stare.

"I had to. I was bleeding internally."

"I didn't mean anything I just, it's been so long since you were like that." He smiles. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." I feel strange. No, not strange. I didn't feel pain. For once in months I didn't feel pain.

We took a few minutes to recover. We were all healed physically but mentally we were shaken. We had nearly been killed again. But for me that wasn't the thing that shook me. That little girl had been a cyborg. The other resistance group was a group of cyborgs. We have been tricked so easily by them. How many more had been made? How many more were in the resistance? Who was a cyborg? The last time I was at the meeting place was I surrounded by cyborgs? Arrow and I have a meeting. "We have a frakking problem."

"Those new cyborgs could infiltrate the resistance. We might have one on Lyoko. I doubt that but we might." I look at the entrance. "We must keep our base a secret from everyone. No one, I repeat no one is to be brought here."

"And if you are separated from us you are to go a different route until you are positive you are not being followed."

"We will give you separate confirmation codes to make sure you are you if we are separated."

"And what about you two?"

"We will also have confirmation codes given to my Jeremie and Aelita." I just hadn't thought of any yet. "As you all saw the city was burning. The Traitor said NAIA was planning on making her base here but I doubt that will happen now. If it weren't for the rain it might have spread even farther."

"That rain is a coincidence?" I turn to Arrow confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The rain just came from out of no where. I didn't notice any storm clouds before. But as soon as we blow up the Hydrocell plant it starts to rain in Paris? Something is up with that."

"Then maybe NAIA is here. Maybe it didn't want the city to burn. Or maybe the explosion affected the atmosphere. We're lucky we're alive."

"No we aren't." I see Arrow is holding his cross. When he moves his hand I see it had been damaged. It had curled and twisted a little.

"We are."

"It wasn't luck that kept us alive. He protected us with His grace and power in our time of need. Like footsteps in the sand."

"What the frak? What sand? And you couldn't have left footsteps you didn't have any legs." What the frak was he going on about. Maybe his brain had been damaged in the explosion and not fixed by the Scanner.

"No Sanne it's a story. A man travels along a beach. He notices his and another person's footsteps. They are His, the Lords. When he has times of trouble he notices there are only one set of footsteps. He asks the Lord why in his time of need He left him. The Lord said no in your times of need I carried you my child." I see Arrow smile and feel a strange vibe from him. "He protected us."

"We got lucky." I roll my eyes. Arrow and his stupid invisible people. "Were there any butt prints in the sand?"

"What?"

"When he dumped you on your ass and left you, left us. If he is such a good friend ask him to get rid of the Cans."

"It doesn't work that way Sanne. He protects us because I ask Him to. I'm lucky he does."

"Why are you lucky? Do you not remember almost having a new name? Stubby."

"There is another story." I was annoyed by his stupid stories and didn't want to hear it.

"Don't care."

"I do." I turn to Ani. Was she really listening to this bullshit?

"A man prayed to his God for five thousand years. Of course you're about to say Jesus is only a little over two thousand years ago. Before Him there was still a God he just hadn't sent His Son yet. But the Lord saw this act of faith and went to him. He would bless him with anything he wanted."

"So what, he asked for immortality or gold or something?"

"Close but not so simple. He asked to be immortal and that he could have the power to kill anyone who was touched by his finger on their forehead. The Lord asked him to change his wish but the man asked for it again. The Lord had told him He would bless him with anything and was bound by this oath. And so the Lord blessed him with his wish. The man terrorized Earth but that was not enough. He went to the entrance of the Garden of Eden and entered after killing the angels guarding it. Chaos erupted as the man went through killing angles. He found the entrance to Hell and went to terrorize Lucifer himself. Lucifer and the Lord were powerless as the man was immortal and the Lord would not go back on his oath. But another man hid in a cave and prayed to the Lord. He too prayed for five thousand years. When the Lord went to him he asked the Lord to stop the other man. The Lord could not grant this wish. He had given the man his blessings. The man begs the Lord but the Lord could not do so the other man was immortal. The new man asks for something else. He asks the Lord for the power to kill the man. The Lord smiled and granted him His blessing. The man was surprised when he changed into a beautiful woman. Before the Lord leaves he, she, starts to dance. The man, now a woman, danced across the Earth when the first man noticed her. He followed her across the planet. He tries to get her attention but she ignores him. He decides to dance with her and mimics her."

"But, how does that kill him? Dance him to death?" Ani was enthralled with this stupid story.

"No she distracted him forever so he couldn't kill anyone." Arrow shakes his head.

"No Krieger. She continues to dance and the man dances with her. She does a beautiful captivating dance. He dances with her copying every move. She moves her hand across her face. He copies her. She moves her hand across her face again a little higher and he copies her again. She does more movement and dancing and he continues to copy her. Finally she moves her hand across her forehead. The man goes to copy. Do you know what happened?"

"I, uh, he killed himself? Since he wished he could kill anyone by touching them on the forehead?" Arrow nods.

"Very good Ani. The second man prayed to the Lord for five thousand years and when he asked the Lord said no. He changed his request and was granted it but not in the way he or anyone could have imagined. I asked the Lord to protect us and He has. Maybe not in the way someone like you Sanne would call protect but He has. If I asked Him to destroy the Cans he might but not in a way you understand. Not even in a way I understand. I may die before he does it but it would happen. Even if I prayed for five thousand years."

"Which no one can do that story is bullshit."

"Really? I know a place I could go and pray for five thousand years." I was confused.

"That's impossible no human can live that long."

"That's right but on Lyoko a person doesn't age do they?" I could kick myself. I knew about the time stop on Lyoko I've experienced it.

"They didn't have Lyoko back then. It's a stupid story."

"You may think so but it is still the same. Just because I ask Him doesn't mean he will say yes. And if He does say yes it doesn't mean He will smite them with His power it might mean He will allow us to live to do it. He may change us into something that can defeat NAIA."

"Well you can turn into a woman for all I care." The others laugh a little. "But I'm going to rely on myself not some stupid invisible person carrying me on the beach or whatever."

"That is fine with Him. He'd rather you do that I'm sure. There must be enough people calling on him to help, me included."

"Whatever." Arrow was always like this when he talked about his religion shit. I couldn't make him angry. He was always at peace and happy. Gah, I was actually feeling jealous. "Krieger I need to talk to you in a few minutes. Meet me in the sleep room I have to do something first." I walk away from the others.

I go to the toilet area and see Samantha. "Are you still alive Traitor?"

"Frak you."

"Good."

"What happened? Who are you? Where's Sanne?"

"I am Sanne."

"But, you, you're healed."

"That's right. And you will be to if you tell me all you know about the new cyborgs."

"I, I told you already."

"I think you know more. I think you know enough that I am willing to heal you and let you live. Now tell me or prepare to be hurt more."

"I, what do you want to know?"

"How are they made?"

"Why do you think I know?"

"Because you said NAIA was your daughter. Why wouldn't she share this with you?"

"Well I don't. I saw the Cans and Twitchers collecting dead bodies. I then saw them walk again. I didn't see what happened between that."

"Too bad. It might have saved your life." I kick her in the face hard. "Did that jog your memory?"

"Frak you I don't know." She spits blood out.

"Then I don't know why I should help you." I turn and walk away.

"No, please, I'm so hungry! Heal me! I don't want to die!"

"Then you should have never been born." I leave her and go to the sleep room.

Krieger was sitting on a cot waiting for me. "Sanne what is it?"

"Krieger, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Yuki, you, how I treated you both." I sit down next to him and put my hand on his. "When this started I thought you were dead. I cried and begged for you to be alive but I knew you were dead. I, I mourned your death and used it to fuel my revenge. When I heard you were alive I cried again. I lost you and got you back. But then I saw her. I hated her at first because I lost you again. But I got over it and continued." I feel tears coming.

"Sanne it's ok. I, I thought I lost you. I cried too. I couldn't stop thinking about you but Yuki, she, I can't explain it." I see tears in his eyes.

"I, Krieger I still love you. I'm sorry for hurting you." I hug him.

"I love you too." He hugs me back. We both cry holding each other. When I feel him relax I pull away.

"I love you so much." I kiss him. He kisses me back. We lie down on the cot kissing each other. Even as we cried I grab at his shirt. I pull it off and put my hands on his chest. I missed the touch of his skin. His muscles were built. Gah I could feel them move under my hands. I move them down to his waist feeling his stomach and the muscles there. He was leaner then before but his muscles were still amazing. I feel them tense as my hands move to his pants.

"Sanne, I, is the shot still effective?"

"Yes, three years." I undo his pants then let him pull my shirt off. He moves his hands to my chest. I didn't wear a bra any more and he finds my bare breasts. "Yes, more." He moves his mouth to my chest and takes a nipple in his mouth. I feel him suck on it lightly.

"I love you so much. I missed you so much Sanne." He moves his mouth to my other nipple.

"I missed you more." I was still crying but not from pain or sadness. I was so happy. I was so happy to have his hands on me, my hands on him.

"Sanne, yes." I move my hands to the waist of his pants. I undo them and pull them and his boxers off.

"I love you Krieger." When I am undressed I lie on my back and feel him on top of me. When we made love I cried more but in pleasure. It was amazing.

After what felt like hours we collapsed next to each other. "I'd love to go again but we might die." I grab his hand.

"It's ok." I kiss him on his lips. I press against his naked skin. "I love you Krieger."

"I love you Sanne." We fell asleep on the cot.

**A/N The second story is modified from the book series The Last Vampire by Christopher Pike. Amazing series. I read it back in elementary school before my car accident. After my car accident… didn't remember it. Until I was talking to someone about books and they mentioned they liked vampire books and something clicked in my head. I went to the library, had to order them in, and started reading them. Wow. Not age appropriate for elementary school. Hell not age appropriate for High School unless 18+.(Violence, lots of violence, and some sex) But I've always been like that. In 7****th**** Grade was tested and had a reading level of a college freshman. Anyways, I know it got a little sexual at the end but it was necessary. Wanted to show the two reconnect. I loved writing this episode. I'm not Christian but my father's side is Mennonite. My cousin is a Pastor at the church. He is engaged and part of the faith they have is a 40 day fast. They missed Easter since they didn't think they could deny my grandmother's food. Anyways, I know the Footsteps in the Sand is a little different then my version but its Arrow's telling of it. Just like the other story is his telling of the story. I had a lot to add and make people wonder if the group really is being protected. After all they survived the explosion. Sure they were hurt but they lived. As for Samantha… Sanne isn't evil but she isn't going to let a traitor go. After what was done to her Samantha is lucky that Sanne doesn't duplicate what Shelly did. Wow, rereading this before posting and I made this episode like last year a little after Easter and before my cousin was married! Well he's married now and very happy with his wife.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Code Naia: The Resistance 8**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

I was hoping the city would be abandoned after the fires but the Cans were repairing it. Floaters used their tentacles to help rebuild certain buildings. We could hear the moans of the slaves as they were worked nearly to death as the traitors kept an eye on them. It was a horrible thing to see and hear. I wanted to end it and decided that we had to implement my plans. The Cans were on the far side of the city. We could move through our side pretty safely to set the bombs. We'd use remote detonators so we could be a long ways away before setting them off. After the Hydrocell plant none of us wanted to be near an explosion. I was working on making a bomb with Ani when Arrow interrupted us. "Sanne, come with me please."

"One minute I'm almost done with this one." Next to me are several other bombs.

"Now Sanne. Ani can finish it."

"Fine but this better be important." I follow Arrow. He goes to the toilet area. I see Samantha.

"She's dead."

"Wow, about time. Lasted longer then I thought she would." I look Samantha Cawasaki over. You could see her ribs she was so skinny. "Starving to death didn't do her well did it?"

"Sanne please get rid of her." I see Arrow grab at his cross and this pisses me off. I grab his arm.

"You better not be praying for that traitor bitch! She killed Naia and Yuki! She could have killed us all!"

"I wasn't praying for her she is going to hell I was praying for you. You still have time to redeem yourself for what you've done."

"She got everything she deserved."

"She was going to be punished in the afterlife you didn't need to be so cruel here." I'm ready to punch him. I can't stand his stupid invisible people shit.

"I should have what, let her go?"

"No but it, you," He sighs trying to stall.

"Tell me all mighty and powerful Arrow what should I have done?"

"Either kept her as a prisoner and treated her well or executed her. The Lord would be able to see that as a type of mercy instead of torturing her."

"How do you know that? He tell you that?"

"No He didn't. But I trust that He knows we are in a war and she was an enemy. I know He would have seen it as an act that we couldn't avoid."

"Well she's still dead and I have a plan."

"Sanne please just throw her in the river."

"Never!" I punch him in the chest hard. "That is where the fighters go! Barack, Yuki, and Naia have floated away that bitch won't!" I go over to the body and kick it. "I'm going to string her up! I wonder if I can use her intestines to do it. She should be light enough for it."

"Sanne please don't. I, I pray for you and your soul but even the Lord can be made angry. He once threatened to slay the first born of Egypt because of one man's actions." I can tell I'm upsetting him but frak it this bitch tried to kill us all. She killed Yuki and Naia, her own daughter.

"You don't need to come with me."

"I wouldn't even if you put a gun to my head. I'd rather die then commit such a sin." I stare at Arrow then look away. I had upset him. I don't care I'm the leader I can't care. Frak, I do care.

"I wouldn't do that. I would never make you do something that would um, affect your conscience like that. But I will. I'll make her an example for those traitors." I put a hand on his arm where I hit him. "I'm sorry I hit you. You didn't deserve it." I pull away and go back to the body. "But I have to do this. I know you believe she'll be punished now but I will make sure she serves as a warning to the rest. They are wrong for joining NAIA." I grab the body by the hair and ignore the smell as I drag it out of the room.

"Sanne what, oh, oh wow, ew." Dante sees me dragging the body.

"Get the door and sewer entrance for me I'm taking out the trash."

"I, yes Sanne." Dante opens the Factory entrance for me then lifts the sewer cover. I drop the body not caring if I damaged it. "Do you want help?"

"Only if you want to come with me." I look into his eyes. I knew he hated her for killing Naia. He loved Naia, they had been so wonderful together. I was jealous of what they had and even thought of trying something with him before. But now I had Krieger again and Dante was left alone.

"I, I can't."

"It's ok Dante." I hug him. "I'll make sure the others know not to frak with us." I let him go then climb down into the sewers.

I didn't know where I wanted to put her. I wanted to make sure it was a place people would see it but where was that? Before the invasion I would have gone to the mall but I know that place has been abandoned for months.

One time I look out and see two kids. One sees me and freezes. I climb out of the sewer quickly and he starts to run. "Freeze!" I raise my rifle and aim. He stops. His friend looks and sees me now.

"No, please don't shoot us." He raises his hands.

"I have a problem. I have a body of a traitor. I want to dump it in a place where others will see it. But since the invasion no one goes to any place normal. Where is the busiest place?"

"Probably where we work."

"Where do you work?"

"At, at the grocery store near the old capital." The first kid starts to tremble. "Please don't hurt us our parents made us get chipped so we wouldn't be shipped off with the others."

"I won't hurt you if you cooperate. The grocery stores have always been well guarded. How do the Cans know you're not a resistance member?"

"We were given passes that let us in. So we can work the truck and fill the shelves and stuff."

"Ok and I have a couple more questions. But first you're coming down into the sewers." I motion to them but they don't move.

"Please don't kill us." The second one starts to cry.

"I won't kill you if you do as I say, come on!" They run over and climb down into the sewers. I hear one of them throw up. As I climb down I see them trying to get away from the body. "Stop!"

"You, what did you do to, her, him?"

"She killed her own daughter and another friend of mine. She was captured and executed. Now for my questions. I heard NAIA was planning on moving her base here. Does she still plan on that?"

"Yes. One week from tomorrow is her big welcoming ceremony. We, we're getting in extra cake and pie mixes to get ready." The first one stares at my rifle. I lower it to show some trust.

"And where is her base being built? We didn't notice any construction crews or equipment."

"I, I heard she is using her powers to do it."

"That's the rumor anyways." They both relax a little.

"Ok. Your passes how do they work?" I was getting an idea but it would rely on these two.

"You just hold them up and the Cans let you in." One kid reaches into his pocket and pulls an orange card out.

"And you?" I raise my rifle and point it at the other kid. He quickly gets his pass out. "Can I borrow them?"

"I, if, if we lose them we'll be punished."

"You won't lose them I'll take them from your cold dead hands." I aim my rifle and see the first kid piss himself. "Or you two can go to the ladder, put your hands behind your backs and I'll tie you up. I know your chips have GPS units so the Cans will find you sooner or later." I hope for later. This plan was dangerous.

"I, ok." The one who didn't piss himself walks slowly over to the ladder. He sits down and puts his hands behind his back.

"I'm going to lower my rifle. But before you do anything stupid know I have two hand guns and some grenades. You'll be dead before you know you were shot." I pull the rope out I had been planning to hang the body up with and tie the first kid up. "Piss Pants get over here." He practically runs over and sits down next to his friend. I tie him up. "Behave yourselves or you'll end up like her. If you remain slaves we'll free you but if you join the Traitors you will die." I grab their passes and run away.

When I got back to the Factory I had a problem. Frakking Arrow thought I killed the two I got the passes from. "I didn't frakking kill them! If you want I'll take you to where they are. But that will just waste more time! We have to get to the grocery store while we have the passes." We were in the meeting room alone.

"Why? We have plenty of food and drinks."

"For now. We'll run out sooner or later. Better to get more while we can then wait until we're desperate." I try to hand him a pass.

"I don't want to touch those things."

"Why?"

"You killed someone to get those."

"I didn't kill anyone!" I throw the pass at him. "We can get more food and stuff without worrying about getting killed. Stop acting like a jackass and get ready." He shakes his head. "Arrow we don't have time for this!"

"Why don't you take Krieger? Or Ani?"

"Because you are a better shot then both of them combined. You also think better. You stay calm. If something happens you'll stay in control. If I start to do something stupid I need to know you'll be there to keep me in control. Now stop frakking around and let's go!"

"No! You killed someone, two people, for these passes! I don't want them." I punch him in the chest.

"I didn't kill anyone but if you keep refusing me I might!"

"You couldn't kill me Sanne. He would protect me." I see him move to grasp his stupid cross so I go to grab it. He smacks my hand away then pushes me. "Don't you dare touch it."

"I wasn't going to touch it I was going to rip it off of the chain! It won't protect you if I decide I'm tired of you always defying me!" I punch him again harder then last time. His reaction is so unexpected I didn't have time to react.

"No!" He punches me hard in the stomach. I bend over trying to catch my breath. "Sanne, I, I didn't," I upper cut him in the stomach. He goes to punch me back and I block it. I kick him in the leg and he kicks me back. I try to tackle him but he moves out of the way and tackles me instead from behind. He slams me onto the floor and grabs my arms. "What the frak is wrong with you? Didn't get enough fun killing two helpless kids?"

"I didn't kill them!" I squirm and fight, breaking his hold. I roll over and back hand him. Before he recovers I push him off and get on top of him. I punch him hard in the face. "If you don't want to believe me you don't have to but frak it I can't keep wasting time with you."

"Did you kill them?"

"No." He smiles, frak I knocked a couple teeth out.

"I believe you, sorry." I get off of him then help him up.

"Don't make me have to do that again." I brush myself off. "You're too important to me."

"Really?" I nod. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Just make sure you watch my back. We should be safe with the passes but if we don't hurry we will be too late."

"I'll be ready in two minutes."

"Make it one." I hurry out of the room.

A minute and twelve seconds later Arrow was there. "You're late."

"How do you know?"

"I counted. Hurry." I open the entrance and we leave.

Using the sewers we got to the grocery store fast. "This will be creepy." I have the pass out. I leave my rifle in the sewers. The pass should keep the Cans from attacking but if they saw a rifle it might raise suspicions.

"Sanne if they let you pass I'll follow." I nod. Arrow raises his rifle and aims. I slowly walk towards the two Cans at the entrance of the store. I have the pass up in front of me. They step aside.

"It works." I go into the grocery store. Food, drinks and other supplies were just waiting for Arrow and I to take them. This would be so easy. "Arrow come on." I grab a cart and as I move to an aisle I hear gun fire. I run towards the entrance and see six traitors and several Cans. Some Twitchers drop from the roof.

"Sanne!" Arrow fires at a Twitcher and hits it. It explodes sending shrapnel everywhere.

"Aaaa!" I scream as the glass windows of the front shatter. Lasers, bullets, and shrapnel flies through the air. I grab a grenade and throw it at the Traitors. I know I got a couple of them but I didn't get them all.

"In the store I saw one in there!" Frak. All I had was two handguns and a couple more grenades. I go behind a counter and kneel behind it. I hear the sounds of a Can stepping on glass. I look around the corner and see the Can with two traitors and a Twitcher. I grab a grenade. I push the button, count to three, and then throw it. They had no time to react before it went off.

"No!" I hear Arrow's scream and run from behind the counter. I see three Twitchers trying to drag him away as two Cans get to the front of the store. I pull my hand guns out and shoot at them. They didn't get a chance to fight back but were blocking my way. I run around them as a Floater flew over head.

"Arrow!" There was no chance to save him. I fire at the Twitchers and hit one. It explodes.

"Aaaa!" Arrow's screams of pain hurt me but frak I couldn't let them take him. "Sanne help me!"

"I'm sorry!" As tentacles come down from the Floater I aim at Arrow. "Please forgive me." I fire. I unload the clip at Arrow. I know some of them hit but can't tell how many. The Floater flies away with his body. The two remaining Twitchers turn around and come at me. I get my second hand gun out and destroy them. I look and see the Floater fly away. "I'm so sorry Arrow." We had been too late. The two had to have been found before we got here. If Arrow hadn't fought with me we might have made it. Or we might not have. It didn't matter. I had killed him. I had killed another friend. I had his blood and Skitz's on my hands. There was nothing I could do. Unless he was still alive. Frak what if he lived? I know I hit him but what if I didn't hit anything vital? Or he was barely alive and about to die but they saved him? Frak I should have used my last grenade. If he wasn't dead the Factory wasn't safe. We had to get everyone out of there and hide somewhere else. We couldn't save Arrow we didn't know where they would take him.

"I'm sorry." I turn around and raise my gun.

"I'm not." A Traitor had the kid who pissed his pants. He has a rifle pointed at his head. "We found them. They told us what happened. We killed the first one but we will give you a choice. Surrender and this one will live. Fight and he'll die."

"If I surrender what will you do?"

"Take you to the hospital where we take all prisoners. We have someone who loves to play with rebel scum."

"Shelly."

"Yes, how did you know? No prisoner has ever escaped."

"One did." I aim my gun at him. "Let him go."

"No. Lower your gun or he dies."

"Fine." I pull the trigger. I hit him between the eyes. Unfortunately his hand twitches and the trigger is pulled. The bullet hits the kid in the neck. He never screamed as his spine was severed. "I'm sorry but I can't waste time." I hurry to the sewers and run to the Factory. I knew where they would take Arrow now. The hospital. Dr. Wilson might be able to save him. If he did Arrow would doom us all. I never spoke because I had no hope. I knew I was dead but Arrow always had hope. In that stupid cross and the invisible people in the clouds. His hope would get us killed. We either had to rescue him or kill him before he killed us.

I woke up in extreme pain. "Hello?" My sight is blurry. I hear someone. "Where am I?" I was flat on my stomach. I feel things around my wrists and ankles. I try to move them but they were bound.

"Please be quiet. You're still extremely hurt. I removed the bullets but there is a lot of bleeding."

"Bullets?" I remembered feeling four sharp pains in my back. "Who shot me? Aaaa!" I feel something cut into my back.

"I don't know and stay still. I'm trying to get rid of the damaged flesh." I bite back a scream when I feel the person cut me again. "Please, save me." I try to grab my cross then realize it wasn't on. The chain was gone. Not that it mattered my wrists were bound to the table.

"I'm doing my best."

"Not you." I start to cry. I hadn't been away from that cross for years. I always knew where it was. It was a symbol of my faith but it meant more then that to me. My parents gave it to me on the last Easter before they divorced. It was a symbol of a world before they divorced. When they loved each other. When we were a real family. I needed my cross.

I make it back to the Factory. I was freaking out. We had to move fast. Arrow could still be alive and if he was we had to either kill him or save him. "Guys hurry up get your shit together!" I run to the bomb making area and find the one Ani and I had made. "I'll frak that place up with this." We hadn't used any plaston bombs yet. We knew it was stronger then C4 but weren't really sure how big of an explosion it would be. I grab a detonator and run out.

"What happened? Sanne you still haven't told us what happened!" Ani grabs my arm. I almost punch her then stop.

"Arrow was captured! I don't know if he's dead I shot him but they might be able to save him!"

"But where is he? Where are we going?!"

"The same place they took me. It's the only place they would take him." The Traitor didn't say that was where Arrow was being taken but it had to be. He said all prisoners were taken there. If Arrow wasn't taken there then, I don't know. "Hurry damn it Animal!" I run away to find Krieger.

Krieger was talking to my parents. Warning them of what might happen. "Krieger we have to hurry."

"I know. Your parents are setting up a lock on the Super Computer. If Arrow is alive and talks the people on Lyoko will be safe."

"What about you?" I turn to my parents.

"We have the bombs you made. If we use them on the top level it shouldn't damage the Super Computer."

"Are you really willing to die?"

"We won't let them find the dozens of people on Lyoko." I see my mom and dad hold hands. They were scared but ready to protect the people. Just like when they were teens fighting Xana.

"Good." Krieger and I hurry out of the Control Room.

We run through the sewers. I was leading but wasn't sure where to go. It had to be around this area but I wasn't sure which sewer entrance it was. "Check that sewer entrance Kisser I'll check this one." I climb up a ladder and push the cover. No hospital building.

We keep going through checking every sewer entrance. More time passes and I get more worried. Arrow could be spilling his guts this very moment. Frak with Shelly he could be spilling them onto the floor.

It hurt but then he put needles into me and the pain went away. "Are you feeling ok?" I moan a little. "I'm sorry I did my best." I don't respond this time. There is a knock at the door and the man walks away. I hear some voices but the pain killer was meddling with my head. "Not now Shelly." That name snaps my mind. It couldn't be her. After what happened to Sanne I may wish I was dead. It would be better to be dead and in Heaven then alive and in this hell.

"Let me in I want to see him!" I hear the door open. I move my head to look and see a woman. She didn't look like a demon. She looked like any normal looking woman. Maybe early thirties with blonde curly hair. "Hello there. Oh you're quite cute. The doctor did a bit of work on you didn't he?"

"Shelly, you can't be her." My head throbs as I hear a rushing noise. I want to scream but my vocal chords fail me. It was a sign.

"Who can't I be?" She leans close to my face. "What is your name?"

"Arrow."

"Weird name. I meant your real name not your rebel name."

"I am Arrow." She smiles but there is nothing happy about it. The evil and cruelty seems to leap from her smile.

"I'll have fun breaking you." She stands up and turns to the doctor. "Get out of here Wilson I'm going to have fun."

"Shelly he isn't ready he still has to recover."

"NAIA chose me to do this I know you don't want me to tell her you're getting in my way." He cowers as she stares at him.

"I'm sorry." I watch him leave the room.

"Now we get to play. On your stomach might have worked for him but I want you on your back. Easier access to what I have in mind." I feel her loosen the strap around my right wrist. When it's free I try to fight but she grabs my arm. Her grip is stronger then I thought it would be.

"You don't have to do this. If you stop He'll forgive you."

"Who will forgive me?"

"The Lord."

"You're religious?" She lets go of my arm. I try to struggle but the pain hits me. I bite my lower lip to keep from screaming. "I see, a Christian." I hear the sound of metal on metal. I try to turn my head to see but with my left hand still bound I couldn't move enough to see. When she comes back into view I see my cross hanging from the chain.

"No," I reach for it but she pulls it away.

"You want this? I'll give it to you if you cooperate. What is your name?" I see her grab something from her waist. There is a humming noise then I see a thin light blade. It was a laser scalpel.

"Arrow."

"I want your real name."

"Everyone calls me Arrow. That makes it my real name."

"I want your real name!" She moves the laser scalpel next to my cross. "I can cut through this. Turn it into a T."

"Alexander Isman."

"Very good Alex." She takes the laser scalpel away from my cross. "Boxers? Most rebels wear briefs. At least the ones I've met." Her smile sends chills through my body. She pulls them off and even in my situation I blush. She notices. "How cute not used to being naked around a woman other then your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one."

"Too bad. You look cute." She puts a hand on my bound arm. "Nice and strong too. I bet you'll last a lot longer then the last one. Of course he was only eight. How old are you?"

"I don't know." She digs her nails into my arm.

"How can you not know?"

"I don't. I was seventeen when the invasion started. I might be eighteen now. I don't know how much time has passed. I might be nineteen."

"You might." She pulls her hand away and licks the blood off of her fingernails. "Hell I don't even know how old I am. Sorry about that." She cleans the last of my blood off of her pinkie finger. "Now, why don't you have a girlfriend? Stuck in one of those all male groups?"

"No."

"Then are you gay?"

"No that's a sin."

"Of course not. I forgot about this." She holds up my cross. "Oh, is that it? Something against dating?" Her smile actually loses some of its evil. I don't know if that is a good or bad thing.

"No."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Pathetic. A cute guy like you, probably eighteen or nineteen, and a virgin. You wouldn't have to be a virgin if you helped us. Plenty of slaves we could give you. All you have to do is cooperate with us." Her hand moves down to my waist then a little lower. "Or I could make you happy for a little bit. In prison I had no visitors. I went years without any. Thankfully NAIA knows a woman needs a good workout." She grabs me hard. "Just tell us where your base is."

"No, never."

"Don't be like that. I'd hate to have to hurt you too much." She squeezes hard enough that it hurts.

"I don't care. I won't give up my friends. You have nothing to offer me." I feel her nails dig into me.

"I can offer you women, power, and life. NAIA knows how to reward those who help her." She lets go of me.

"I have everything I want waiting for me."

"You won't get there if you don't cooperate." She grabs the laser scalpel again. "And even if you did get there you won't have anything to use." She lowers it down to my waist. "Unless you cooperate with us."

"If I die I'll have more then I could ever have here."

"That frakking religious bullshit? You have nothing to hope for. There is nothing once you die."

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound." She smacks me. "That saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now I'm found." She turns the laser scalpel back on.

"This is your last chance to save your friend." I feel the heat on me.

"Was blind but now I Aaaa!" I scream as she cuts it off.

I finally found the hospital. There were six Cans and too many Traitors to count. "Frak this is going to be hard."

"We might die if we attack." Kisser was right but we had to either kill or save Arrow if he was alive. We couldn't let him tell NAIA where our base was.

"It's still being worked on. If we cause a panic the Cans and traitors will be busy trying to keep the slaves under control."

"How do we do that?"

"I don't know. Or we could try and find another way in. It's a hospital it has to have more then one entrance."

"And maybe that entrance will be under construction." I nod.

"Animal stay here with S.O.X. Kisser, Radio, you're with me." We go back into the sewers and look for another way in.

"T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear." Tears run down my face. But I had to stay strong. I wouldn't give in. The Lord would welcome me into his arms soon. "And Grace my fears release."

"Release?" She lifts something I couldn't tell what it was. "I don't think so." She lowers it to my wound.

"Aaaa!"

We found another way in. A passage that led to a drain in a brightly lit room. I'm not sure what the room used to be used for but now there were bodies stacked along the walls. They were decomposing and the smell was awful. "Radio go and get the other two."

"Yes Pho." She runs back to the others.

"The Lord has promised good to me… His words my hope secures. He will my shield and portion be as long as life endures."

"Shut up!" She back hands me. "No one is going to save you but me! Give us what we want and we'll let you live!"

"When we've been here ten thousand years bright shining as the sun. We've no less days to sings God's praise then when we've first begun."

"Give us what we want!" She slashes my chest with the laser scalpel. "Or I will carve your frakking heart out and eat it!"

"Amazing Grace how sweet the sound." I ignore her and focus all that I had on my Lord. He was waiting for me. Would my parents be there? I don't know if they lived through the invasion. I would soon learn.

The other two come with Radio. "What do we do now Pho?" I think about it. Normally we planned days even weeks ahead of time. But we didn't have that kind of time. With modern medical equipment Arrow could be saved unless I got him in the head. If he was they would torture him until he talked. He would have hope wouldn't he? Unlike me. I knew I was dead and there was no chance for escape. But he would have hope.

"All Hail King Jesus All hail Emmanuel. King of Kings, Lords of Lords. Bright Morning Star and through eternity."

"Stop that frakking singing or I'll rip your tongue out!" I continue singing. I was about to die. If I could hear the songs I loved most before I died I could think of no happier way to go.

"I'll sing your praises and I'll reign with you throughout eternity." She grabs my throat trying to choke me.

"No! You will do as I say! Give us the location of your base and I'll let you live! Do you understand me?!"

We open the door from the first room. There was no one. "Are you sure this is where they took him?" I could tell Kisser and the others were nervous. Frak I was probably more nervous.

"No." I run to the corner of the hall. I look around the corner and see a Can with two traitors. I can't hear what the traitors are talking about. It didn't matter. I motion to the others. They come to me. "There are two traitors and one Can. We need to move fast."

"If we shoot we'll alert every traitor and Can in here."

"But if we kill them we'll make our position unknown." I look around the corner again. They were oblivious to us. They probably thought this place was safe. "Kisser you aim for the Can. I'll handle the traitors."

"On three?"

"On three." I hold up my hand. I raise one finger, then two, then three.

"My eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord. He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored. He hath loosed the fateful lightning of his terrible swift sword. His truth is marching on." Shelly comes over to me with a new item. I hear a grinding noise but ignore it. "I have seen Him in the watch fires of a hundred circling camps. They have builded Him an altar in the evening dews and damps. I can read…" She backhands me then grabs my chin.

"Look what I made?" She holds something in front of my eyes. It was my cross. But she had done something to the bottom of it. "I'll blind you if you don't give me the location of the base." She has desecrated the cross. I'm sorry to say but I wished death upon her. It wasn't right but that cross meant more to me then I could ever imagine. My parents were in that cross. My faith was in that cross. The Lord was close to me when I held that cross in my hand.

"By the dim and flaring lamps His day is marching on." She jabs the bottom of the cross into my right eye. The pain makes me lose all thought. I couldn't remember the next line.

"Now you still have one eye left. Will you lose it or keep it? Dr. Wilson can save you if you submit." She lowers the cross near to my left eye. "I'll do it." There is a loud explosion. "What the frak was that?"

I knew who it was. "Glory, glory Hallelujah His truth is marching on." I relax. If I died or didn't was up to Him and one other. Sanne had come to save me. She was attacking the hospital. How or where I didn't know but she was.

We ran through the hallway and found a staircase. I kicked the doors open and see three traitors. I fire at them. Kisser and Radio take aim and fire next to me. Animal and S.O.X. were watching our backs. They fall as we hit them. We run up the stairs to the next level. If I remembered right when they took me out I had to go three floors down from the main level. Arrow might be there, he might not. This was a gamble but frak it if he talked we'd be dead anyways.

The gunfire was getting closer. I couldn't make the smile leave my face. He was smiling on me with his protection. He had sent them to save me. I knew that the rule was if captured don't even attempt to rescue. But something had made them decide to save me. "Frak! What the frak are they doing!? How did the rebels know to attack here?" Shelly was panicking. I watch her run around frantically as the gun fire gets closer and closer.

We made it to the third floor and were blasting our way through. I had no idea where Arrow was. There were so many doors and so many rooms it could take hours to find him. But we didn't have hours. We had to hurry.

"I'll kill you before I let them save you." Shelly has the cross to my throat. "You won't leave this room."

"My body might not but the part that matters will." I feel calm, at peace. There was no fear. His Grace had set my fears release.

"Frak you!" She hits me. I barely feel it. "You are going to die!"

"We all will won't we? But when I die I will go to His side. I will be in His Grace." I smile as the gunfire gets closer. I hear something slam against the door. "Sanne?"

"Arrow!"

"Pho!" This was a mission we had to use mission names.

"Stop!" Shelly kicks at the door. "I'll kill him if you try to get in!" I hear Sanne laughing.

"Well that means we don't have to be here."

"What?!" Shelly was confused, so was I.

"If you kill him he can't talk. What did you think this was a rescue mission? Frak that we were just making sure he was dead and if he wasn't we're killing him. But if you do it for us we don't need to be here."

"Do it!" Sanne was right. I couldn't be allowed to talk. I had been strong so far but it could have only been an hour. What would happen if I was tortured for days? Or weeks? Would my faith stay strong enough? "Sanne I'm over to the right of the door! Shoot me!"

"No I won't let you…" Gun fire rings out.

Dumb bitch. Thankfully Arrow was smart enough to tell me where he was in the room so I wouldn't hit him. I shoot the handle and open the door. Shelly was on the floor holding her stomach where I shot her. "Hi Shelly remember me?"

"No, it can't be you."

"Yep. Look damn good after what you did don't I?" I smile and aim my rifle at Shelly's head. "Any last words?"

"It's impossible. After what I did you should be dead. Your ear that's impossible! I fed you your own frakking ear! I broke you!"

"I tricked you. Now you're going to die."

"Frak yo-" I shoot her between the eyes.

"No, frak you." I look up and see Arrow. He was smiling. He was burnt, cut, hurt. I see the blood on his legs and see what Shelly had cut off. But he was smiling. I almost cried as I walked over to him.

"Thank you Lord for sending an angel to save me."

"I'm no angel. Frak this is pretty tight." I work on the straps binding him to the table. "Sorry it took us so long we got lost in the sewers."

"That's ok Sanne." I get one strap off.

"S.O.X., Kisser!" They come into the room. "Get Arrow out of here." I get the last bound loose.

"What about you Pho?" Kisser reaches out for Arrow and helps him off of the table.

"I'm going to set the bomb. And there is someone else I have to make sure dies." I run out of the room leaving Arrow to the others.

The traitors were fleeing. It made the next part of my job easier. But the Cans and Twitchers were still ready to fight. "Frak!" I shoot a Twitcher and it explodes sending shrapnel everywhere. I see two Cans coming through a door. I grab a grenade and throw it at them. When it goes off the Cans are gone.

I was smiling and couldn't stop. The Lord has smiled upon me. He sent them to find me and He protected us now. I just hoped He would protect Sanne while she went to set off the bomb.

I shoot a Traitor in the knee. I run over to him, flip him over, and point he rifle in his face. "Where's Dr. Wilson!"

"I don't know." I shoot him in the ear.

"Where is he!?"

"He might be going to the parking garage."

"Why?"

"That's where we are supposed to go."

"Thanks." I shoot him in the head then look around. I see a sign pointing to where the parking garage was.

If I had been thinking I would have realized all the traitors would be here. In the panic though they didn't seem to notice I wasn't one of them. Since I wasn't shooting them I must have been one of them. I use this to my advantage and find a trash can just before the entrance to the parking garage. I set the detonator on the plaston bomb. I had no idea how powerful it was and gave myself three minutes to get away.

They got me to where they came in. "I think I can do it on my own." I climb through the drain cover on the floor into the sewers. The muscles in my back were screaming with pain. I felt something wet on my back. I was bleeding again. I had to ignore it we had to get out of here.

I ran through the hallway. I was lost. I had to find the staircase and get out of there. I ran around the corner and saw an older man going into an elevator. I run over and put my foot through before the doors can close. "Hello Dr. Wilson." I get on the elevator and point my rifle at him.

"No, your hair you must be Sanne."

"Don't recognize my face?"

"I, I'm sorry. Please let me go."

"Why?"

"I, I'm a doctor. I was just doing what I swore to do."

"You swore to help NAIA and the traitors? That doesn't help you Dr. Wilson." I cock the rifle.

"No, the Hippocratic Oath. I help anyone. It's why in war medics are never shot. They might be on the enemy side but they will help you and your comrades if they find you. Please, I can help you and your friends."

"We don't need a doctor. If you haven't noticed I'm healed." I press the rifle against his chest. "Any last words?"

"Please, I don't want to die. I was just being true to my oath."

"Is that all?"

"I don't want to die."

"Then you should have never been born." I fire the rifle as the elevator doors open.

"Stop right there rebel scum!" I turn and see three traitors with rifles raised. "On the floor!" I raise my rifle and aim it at the traitor in front.

"You might want to run."

"Frak you get on the floor!"

"I set a bomb. It's going to go off pretty soon. If I were you I'd start running." I had to remain calm. I had to stay in control.

"On the floor! Now or we-" The bomb went off. I wasn't sure how strong plaston was before but now I knew. The whole building shook. Even several floors away I could feel the heat.

"Like I said you might want to run. If the fire gets here before you get out you probably won't make it."

"Let's get out of here!" Two of the traitors drop their rifles and run away.

"Well?"

"On the floor rebel bitch. I'm going to put a frakking bullet in your head." He takes a step towards me.

"Really? Won't do it now?" I keep my rifle aimed at him.

"ON THE FLOOR!" He yells so loud he loses control. His rifle's aim moves just a few inches to the right.

"Goodbye." I shoot him in the throat. He tries to shoot me back but his aim was off even more now and he hits the wall next to me. "I have to go." I run out of the elevator and into the main lobby. I look and see an exit. I start to run towards the doors when I black out.

The explosion was loud and even the sewers shook. "I hope she got away." We all were worried about Sanne. She was crazy for going off like that. But she was the leader and we listened to her.

"Here." I see Kisser, Krieger, the mission was over. I see him take his shirt off. I had forgotten I was naked.

"Thanks. Sorry if I get any blood on it."

"Don't worry it wouldn't be the first time." I pull it on. "We better hurry before they send anything into the sewers."

"Sorry I'm going a little slow." We all laugh. "If you'll excuse me."

"We do Arrow." I feel an arm around my waist. I turn and see Ani. "We just have to hope Sanne makes it back." She helps me with the others to get away.

We made it back to the Factory slowly but surely. They helped me into the Factory then lead me to the Scanner Room as fast as possible. One step into those giant tubes and I was healed. But Sanne wasn't back yet. Aelita and Jeremie were worried even more then the rest of us. Can't blame them can I?

I woke up in the sewers. How I got there I had no idea. The traitors would have killed me and the others would have taken me to the Factory. I check my wrists, no scars. They hadn't planted a chip in me. "What the frak happened?" I was a little sore but no worse for wear. Well, lost my rifle but that was ok. I had to get to the Factory. I had to see if Arrow made it. He looked like he was going to but Shelly may have hurt him a lot more then I thought.

I was dressed, healed, and nervous. Sanne wasn't back yet. "Ani please stop pacing you're making me sick."

"Sorry."

"We just have to wait for her. Sanne will make it." I go to grab my cross but it wasn't there. It had been left behind. Shelly was the last person to touch it. She desecrated it. I couldn't stop myself.

"Arrow what's wrong?" Ani came over to me as I cried. "Are you still hurt? I thought the Scanners healed everything."

"I'm sorry." I tried to stop but my cross was gone. I couldn't hold it in my hand to find my strength.

"She'll make it." Ani hugs me. I cried on her shoulder and held on to her. She wasn't my cross but she was there.

I stumbled through the sewers for awhile. But I found a familiar passage and made my way to the Factory.

I was still crying when Krieger and Radio knocked hard on the entrance. Soon it opened and we saw them with Sanne. "Sanne!" Ani let go of me and ran over to her hugging her hard.

"Hey did you miss me?" Sanne was smiling, happy. There was blood on her shirt and pants but I don't think any of it was hers.

"Yes Sanne but not too much." I try to smile but it was weak.

"You big cry baby you've been crying the whole time." Ani smiles at me. "But I was ready to cry too."

"I, Sanne thank you."

"Don't thank me too much." The smile leaves her face. "It wasn't a rescue mission." I nod.

"I don't think I would have talked but it had been only a couple of hours. My faith might have weakened if I was stuck there as long as you were."

"We got lucky." Sanne sighs. "If I hadn't been captured I never would have known where to find you."

"It was His plan. He had you captured before so you would know. Know not only where I was but what was being done there. So you would want it destroyed. He works in mysterious ways."

"Whatever." I didn't have time for his religious bullshit. We got lucky. We moved fast enough to get Arrow before he could talk. And I liked being able to kill that psychotic bitch myself.

**A/N Ah yes, Arrow is captured but is saved quickly. And as we saw Shelly had been going even more crazy as time passed. But Arrow sang songs that meant some thing to him. And with out his cross... Well, you will see. And more innuendo towards some thing looking after them and things happening for a reason. This will play heavily in to Episode 17 and the entire series. And a little spat between Sanne and Arrow but quickly resolved. IDK what else to say. I liked this episode because we get to see a little in to Arrow's past and faith.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Code Naia: The Resistance 9**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

We had been working hard. We made more plaston bombs and were setting them up. We set them in the sewers mostly. They would collapse and the city would fall into them. We also had them set at the Hydrocell stations. We'd destroy the city soon. The only thing we were waiting for was NAIA. She was coming to Paris soon. We knew where she was going as the Cans and Traitors were clearing an area. "Arrow if we get three or four plaston bombs we can kill it."

"Maybe. The security has been extreme there. You saw the Walkers and the Cyborgs."

"I know but we have to try. We might not get a better chance than this." I have a plaston bomb in my hand. "This could end the war."

"And it could get us all killed trying to set it."

"We'll have to be careful. I'll do it. Everyone else can cover me."

"Sanne that's dangerous, suicide."

"Well I want to kill NAIA and if I die to achieve that goal then I'm happy with that." He grabs my arm.

"I won't let you kill yourself." I pull away.

"You don't have a choice. I don't want to die but I want to do this. We might only need one bomb if we make it big enough."

"How big?"

"We have what, six kilos of the Plaston left and a bunch of C4. We add that all together we can destroy the frakking block."

"If we can get it there."

"The sewers work for me. Hell as long as NAIA doesn't build its base here it's a victory." Arrow and I work on the plan.

We knew NAIA was coming tomorrow. Tonight Arrow, Kisser, and I were moving out. S.O.X., Animal, and Radio were guarding the Factory. We had packed the Plaston and C4 together and the mega bomb was in my pack. We had another remote detonator set. The sewers should be safe, they always were, but the security at the site they were clearing was so tight above ground we couldn't assume it was clear below. "Arrow, Kisser, you lead out." They move ahead of me. I was slowed down with the mega bomb.

"Clear." As we got closer to where the site was the slower we went. We couldn't frak this up. I wasn't going to let the Cans and Traitors take the mega bomb. I would have no problem detonating it while it was still on my back. I already had the detonator in my hand.

We moved forward. We went around a corner and saw four Traitors. If they had been paying attention they might have heard or seen us. But they were sitting around not caring what was going on. "If we shoot them more will come down. We need to move this away." We turn around and go two passages over.

"This might be good." Kisser runs down to the end of the passage and looks around the corner. He never had a chance. The bullet blew the back of his head off before we even heard the gun shot.

"Frak!" I go to raise my rifle as three Traitors come around the corner.

"Freeze or we'll shoot!" Arrow and I didn't give them a choice. But after shooting them the other Traitors would know where we were. We had to run, leave Kisser, Krieger behind.

As we ran I started to panic. I lost Krieger before I even knew what happened. "Keep running!" Arrow splits off. I don't know what he was planning but I kept running.

I heard gunfire but I didn't stop. Arrow could take care of himself. But I was getting tired with the frakking mega bomb on my back. I throw my pack off and dump the large lump of plastic explosives out. I didn't want to leave it here though. If found it might alert the Traitors to our plans. I push it into the sewer water. I had no idea if it would work or not in the water but it wouldn't be found. I keep running and turn to run but not towards the Factory. Arrow had risked his neck I wasn't going to let him die. I lost Krieger before I could blink.

I heard more gunfire and followed it. The echoes were confusing me but they were getting louder so I knew I was getting closer.

I heard a shout as I went around a corner. I raise my rifle and fire at two Traitors from behind. Both fall and I see Arrow on the floor. "Arrow!" I run over to him. He was hit in the stomach. "Frak."

"I'm sorry." Arrow tries to hide his pain but gah, the blood.

"It's ok we'll get you to the Scanners." I can't stop the bleeding though. I needed a bandage or tourniquet. "Prepare for a show Arrow." I pull my shirt off and wrap it around his stomach. I was not wearing a bra. It had been months since the invasion and I only had one bra, the one I was wearing when it started and that was lost when I was captured. "Hope you're happy this is the last time you'll see them."

"I'm sorry Sanne." He closes his eyes. I roll mine.

"Open up Arrow you need to see to get the frak out of here." I help him up. My shirt is getting soaked with blood. "We better hurry."

"I can't run." He starts to walk and I can see the pain on his face. This was going from bad to worse. He'd leave a trail of blood. They could just follow it to the Factory. But I had a plan.

"Keep going I need to clean this up." I go to a Traitor and rip his shirt off. "Wait!" I run over to him and use the shirt as another bandage. I grab the other Traitors shirt and do the same. They were soaking up the blood and putting enough pressure on the wound to keep it from bleeding, I hope. "Now we can go." He is slow but we were getting the frak out of there.

Arrow was pale and weak. I don't know how but he made it up the ladder. I pushed him from below but as weak as he was its still mind boggling. He collapsed after climbing out and I heard S.O.X., Animal, and Radio running over to him. "What happened?" I almost snapped at Animal, no, Ani. The mission was over and we had failed miserably.

"He was shot, get him to the Scanners." I climb out and help the three.

"Where's Krieger?" I ignore Dante.

"Radio run ahead and tell my parents to get the Scanners ready." She takes off as the rest of us help Arrow.

We were lucky. Arrow had passed out as we got him to the Scanners but he was still alive. "Sanne," I turn and see my mother with a dirty shirt. I forgot I was topless. I grab the shirt.

"Thanks." I quickly put it on.

"Where's Krieger?" I don't answer. My mother asks again but I ignore her and walk away.

I was near the sleeping area when I heard footsteps behind me. I turn around and see Ani. "Sanne, Arrow told us." She hugs me. "I'm so sorry." I wanted to be tough, push her away and yell at her for acting so weak. But as the tears poured out of my eyes I had to lean on her for support. My knees gave out, my will gave out. My strength, dignity, my mind gave out. I couldn't have stopped crying if you had put a gun to my head.

I was healed by the Scanners but I knew Sanne would be hurting. I told the others and Ani ran after Sanne. Good she needs someone to talk to and Ani seems to be the most, I don't know. She is devoted to Sanne. After all Sanne did save her life. I would have let the Cans take her and her parents. At the time I thought it was the right thing to do but later I realized how wrong it was. A time that Sanne had been in control and I was not. "Are you sure?" I nod. Aelita was crying.

"I'm sorry there was no warning."

"But, he, he can't be." Aelita cries harder and Jeremie hugs her.

"It will be ok. SAI and I will find a way to fix the Super Computer so we can bring him back. The Scanners work still and that is a major step." Jeremie rocks Aelita as she continues to cry. I didn't cry though. I guess I was still in shock. Shock of seeing the back of his head explode like that and being shot myself. I got careless and thought I lost the Traitors but they had gone the other way and cut me off. I grab the front of my shirt where my cross should have been. I wanted and needed His warmth and comfort but my cross… He wouldn't be mad at me. It was taken from me and He wouldn't be angry with me. It had to be a part of His plan.

Ani and I were in the sleeping area. I was still crying but no tears came out. Ani just held me and rocked me back and forth. The last thing I had said to Krieger was an order. Not I love you or something good. But a stupid order. Now he's gone. When I first thought he died he was thousands of miles away. I cried, I hurt. This time I saw it happen. The image was still burned in my brain. I had gained him back but he was out of reach because of Yuki. Then finally we were together again. It was incredible but then, now, I couldn't stop crying even when I had no more tears left.

We didn't know what to do. We staid in the Control Room and hoped Ani could help Sanne. Sanne was tough but I couldn't see how she'd get over this. She just saw the man she loved die. I was lost without my cross and that was just a piece of metal with some memories. Krieger was a living breathing person. Someone she had grown up with. Someone she loved deeply. I had nothing to compare that to. "NAIA is coming tomorrow. We may need to keep Sanne here while we go out to detonate the bombs." I try to take charge but no one responds.

Ani was still rocking me back and forth in her arms when she pulled away from me. "Sanne," I wipe at my eyes.

"Ani, I'm sorry. Um, you don't have to," She kisses me! I pull away and almost fall off of the cot.

"No, Sanne." She reaches for me and pulls me into her. "I want to make you feel better." She kisses me again. I push her away.

"Stop it!" I get off the cot. "What is wrong with you?"

"Sanne, nothing! You, I owe you my life! If there is anything I can do for you just tell me I'll do it!" She gets off the cot. "Please, anything."

"Don't do that. I don't deserve it. I, I give up, Arrow is the leader now he, he wouldn't have frakked up like this." I feel the tears coming again. "I wanted to plant one more bomb and it got him killed! If I hadn't been so frakking stupid he'd be alive! I, I should just send myself to Lyoko so I can't get anyone else killed!"

"No Sanne we need you." Ani hugs me again. "You're strong, smart, incredible." I feel one of her hands move.

"Ani, stop it."

"Please Sanne, I, I want to make you feel better." I push away again.

"I, I'm not able to feel better. I don't deserve to."

"Yes you do! It isn't your fault! Krieger knew what could happen. If, if I had had gone instead of him I'd be dead. Do you think I would blame you? The woman who saved my life?"

"Yes. If I had," She kisses me again then stops.

"I wouldn't. No one would. This is war. You've pounded it into our heads before. We could all die. We just have to keep going and do as much damage as possible." Ani hugs me tightly. "And I'll do anything for you Sanne. I owe you my life. If I died protecting you it still wouldn't be enough."

"Ani, I, I," I didn't know what to say. I hug her back and rest my head on her shoulder. I had to be strong. I had to be the leader. There was no crying in war I had to remember what I was. I once thought Sanne Belpois was dead. I, Pho, was all that was left. But when Krieger… I was Sanne Belpois again. A teenage girl going to Kadic Academy with her friends and boyfriend. A teenage girl who fought an enemy but knew she would win. I had to remember Pho, a leader who knew she would die. I just had to do as much damage as possible before that moment.

I wasn't sure what to think, or do. I wanted to be Pho but I needed to be Sanne Belpois. I needed to be the teenage girl going to Kadic Academy. That would mean no war, no NAIA, and Krieger would be here next to me.

Later that night I was on my cot staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow we would detonate the bombs while NAIA was in Paris. We might end the war tomorrow. I had to focus on that. I couldn't think of Krieger. I'd cry more if I did. I had to stay strong.

Later that night I was on my cot staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow we would detonate the bombs while NAIA was in Paris. We might end the war tomorrow. I had to focus on that. I couldn't think of what could go wrong. Sanne relied on me for my ability to stay in control and think clearly. I couldn't think about how hurt Sanne must be. But my thoughts all turned to what could go wrong. Maybe the signals would be blocked and no bombs would go off. Or the Cans found the bombs and destroyed them. Or they would go off and kill thousands of people. "Lord, please forgive us. We didn't want this war. But we will win it."

I hear Arrow talk. I look over and see he was wide awake. Frak, we were the only ones in here. The rest were either doing guard duty or sleeping in the Control Room. That way my parents could send them to get food or whatever while they worked on the Super Computer. Krieger's death got them fueled on fixing it. If they did they could bring Krieger back. "Arrow?"

"Sanne? I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't wake me up." I sit up on my cot. "I can't sleep."

"I can't either." I see him sit up.

"Well, um, Arrow." I go over to his cot. "Thank you." I grab his hand.

"For what?"

"I, you risked your life so I could get away."

"I had to Sanne you don't have to thank me."

"But I do. I, I've been bad to you and stuff. Frak, I've kicked you and hit you and threatened to kill you. Yet you still risk your life for me." I lean in and kiss him on the lips. He doesn't pull away so I keep kissing him. I push forward and he leans back on the cot as I climb on top of him. I keep kissing him as I move my hands under his shirt. His muscles were different. The touch of his skin was different. I didn't care though. I forgot about Krieger as I kissed and touched Arrow, Alexander. "Arrow, frak me." I pull my shirt off and see him blush.

"Sanne, I, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Shut up and frak me." I lean down with my breasts right over his face. He didn't resist any more and took a nipple in his mouth. I reach down to his waist and move my hand under the waist band. He was nice and hard.

"Sanne, are you sure?"

"Yes." I pull it out then get my pants off. He starts to get up but I push him back down and slide him into me. "Frak me." I lean down and kiss him as I ride him.

That morning I got off of Arrow's cot and got dressed before anyone found us together. I couldn't believe what I had done. Just hours after losing him I, no. I was upset, I wasn't thinking right. That's it, I wasn't myself. And with Arrow, eh. Dante I could understand I had some mixed feeling about him and stuff but Arrow? What was I thinking?

That morning she got off my cot and got dressed before anyone found us together. I couldn't believe what we had done. Just hours after Krieger was shot Sanne and I, no. Sanne was upset and wasn't thinking right. She wasn't herself. But what about me? I couldn't believe I had just done what I had. It was a sin what we had done. But there was no marriage anymore was there. How could it be a sin if you couldn't get married before doing such a thing. I just had to hope He would forgive me, us. "I'm sorry Sanne."

"About what?"

"What we did. I, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

"If I remember correctly I was the one in control last night." I get a wicked smile. "So don't be sorry. I needed a release and I got it."

"I know but I, especially my first time and um, yeah."

"Wait, you, that was your first time?" I almost laughed until I saw the look on his face. "Damn, you frakked pretty well for a virgin. Of course you really didn't have to do much just lie there and enjoy it."

"Um, yeah uh, could we not tell the others?"

"Why do you think I got up? They don't need to know it is none of their business." I find his shirt and throw it at him. "You better get dressed."

"Yeah." I watch him dress. I had touched his body, those muscles, last night. I had held on to him as we frakked like crazy. Hell it was a great release for me after what happened. But I couldn't see myself doing that again. Well, maybe when I needed another release…

After he was dressed we left the sleep area and found Dante and Ani guarding the entrance. "Anything happen yet?"

"More Floaters, Walkers, and Cans. We saw some trucks I'm guessing they are bringing in more people."

"Or more of those new cyborgs." I was getting nervous. The security was getting tighter than ever. If Arrow and I were going to find a place to hide and spy we had to move fast.

We left through the sewers. There was a building near a sewer entrance that we scouted earlier. It had been left alone by the Cans so far and we hoped it would still be empty. "Arrow I'll go first. If I'm not shot follow me."

"Don't joke like that Sanne, Pho." It was a mission he had to use my resistance name.

"It's not a joke." I leave the sewers and go to the back of the building. I find an old rusted ladder and climb up. A minute later Arrow joins me.

"If we're lucky we'll be able to see NAIA." Neither one of us had seen it yet. Only my grandmother had in our group and now she was SAI. Busy trying to power the Super Computer up so we could bring back the others. Well, not all of them. Barack's DNA had never been saved. Neither were Skitz's or Ark's.

"I wish I had a long range rifle. Maybe I could have been able to hit it. Something with a scope and flare ranger with a," I cut him off.

"If wishes were fishes the world would be an ocean."

"Sorry."

"We just need to wait and make sure its NAIA. Then we detonate the bombs and hope we kill it and as many Traitors as possible." We wait on the roof.

The sun was getting higher and hotter. I was sweating horribly. But I wouldn't leave my post. I wanted, had to, see NAIA.

I was getting thirsty now. We hadn't planned on being up here for so long. "Arrow did you bring any water?"

"Yeah did you?" I shake my head. "I'll share mine." He pulls a small bottle out.

"You don't have to if that's all you have."

"I have another one." He hands me the first one and pulls out another one. It wasn't much but I was thirsty.

It was after two when a weird aircraft appeared in the sky. Arrow and I watch it move over what appeared to be a stage. There was a large podium. The craft hovers directly over the podium. A black lightning bolt strikes behind it with a loud BANG! I flinched and Arrow didn't annoying me a little.

At the podium stood a tall woman. Her hair was pointed everywhere and dark jet black. Looking through the binoculars I could see her eyes. They just screamed evil and were as black as her hair. Her clothes were actually fashionable. Heck I might have worn it if it was in pink and not in the dark blue, purple, and black. Amazingly enough though she did look a lot like Naia. No wonder her mother thought this thing was her daughter. If she had pink hair and her eyes weren't the pure essence of evil I might have even thought it was Naia.

"Sanne, it, it looks like Skitz." I was confused. I pull the binoculars away from my eyes. I turn and see him gazing through his pair.

"What?"

"To its left, the cyborg to her left looks like Skitz." I bring the binoculars back to my eyes and look. The cyborg didn't look like Skitz it was Skitz.

"No, I, I killed her." The images of the grenades going off. The look on her face as she reached out for me wanting me to save her. I almost broke and started to cry remembering what I had done to my best friend in the whole world.

"You did Sanne. The new cyborgs are made from dead bodies but she, this, must be an earlier version." I look through the binoculars again and look at Skitz. Arrow was right. There were scars and burns on her. Part of her nose was missing. They took her damaged body and rebuilt it. The other cyborgs were perfect copies. You'd never know they were dead. But Skitz looked like she had, well, been blown apart with grenades. I zoom in on her right arm and see scars. It looked like they had to reattach it. "I can't believe it though."

"I, no." I reach into my pocket and pull out the detonator switch. Could I do it? NAIA was in position. If I pushed the button I could kill it and end the war. But Skitz, she was right there. I had killed her once I couldn't kill her again.

"Sanne, do it." Arrow grabs my arm. "While we have the chance."

"Wait, it's going to speak."

"_Hello followers, slaves."_ Its voice booms over the city. It was making it so everyone could hear it. "_I am NAIA, your god now!"_ It sparks with energy. "_I am here to make this city my new base. For the most part the rebel scum has abandoned it. After destroying most of it one can understand why. They didn't care that attacking the city hurt you. They didn't care that resisting me is stopping world peace! I will bring a glory to the Human Race unlike any other as soon as all resistance is crushed! I will bring peace and greatness to those who follow me. Already the Soldiers of NAIA have been rewarded. Food, shelter, cars, lovers, anything they want. All they had to do is swear their loyalty to me. Now what is the difference between them and the majority of you slaves? They came to me and joined me. Many of you only accepted the chip to be kept from being killed or having loved ones sent away. But I can understand at the beginning. I was unknown. You did not know what I wanted. But now you do. A world without war, a world without famine, and a world without danger."_

"Sanne do it." He shakes my arm.

"_And all you have to do is submit to me and become part of my loyal following. Already hundreds of millions have joined me. Hundred of millions of humans who are not slaves! They are Soldiers of NAIA!"_

"Sanne do it!" Arrow shakes me hard enough to make me snap back.

"She, she could do it."

"Do what?"

"Bring world peace."

"No!" Arrow smacks me. "Sanne it is evil! It has killed billions! It has enslaved humanity! Give me the detonator." He reaches for it and I pull it away.

"You misunderstood me Arrow. It could bring world peace but uh, how does it go?"

"How does what go?"

"Something like he who gives up a little freedom for a little safety deserves neither." I activate the detonator switch. "These people deserve neither." I push the button.

"Um, did you set it right?" I look at it.

"It's switched to armed. Maybe a wire got-" The explosions rocked the building. After a few seconds I was able to gain my senses and looked over the edge of the building. Fire was spreading from three points of the city. The three places where we put bombs near Hydrocell stations. But the city center was sinking. The sewers were collapsing and the city above fell into them.

"Aaaa!" The screaming of the people was only barely heard over the sound of explosions. But near the stage nothing happened. I guess the mega bomb didn't work in water.

"She'll live." I look through the binoculars and see Skitz rushing towards NAIA. She was going to protect it. She wasn't Skitz, Skitz was dead. I killed her and this was nothing but a puppet. I zoom in on NAIA's face and almost drop the binoculars when she looks at me and smiles. No, she couldn't have seen me we were nearly twelve blocks away. "Arrow we better," There was another explosion. This one was louder then the others and the building shook more than before. The mega bomb had gone off just a little later than the others. I look over the edge of the building without the binoculars and see the city swell near the stage. The pavement crack then the explosion rips the street apart. Bodies go flying through the air as the pressure in the sewers escapes. The stage collapses into the sewers as more of the city sinks.

"Wow." Arrow was still looking through his binoculars. I dropped mine. I pick them back up and look. I was hoping to see a dead NAIA. Instead I saw it sparking with energy floating over the collapsed stage.

"We better run." I turn and run to the ladder. Arrow follows me. I don't know how but I swear NAIA saw me, us. It couldn't have but I just had that feeling.

We ran through the sewers. It was amazing. The sewers had no water in them. The path to the Factory hadn't been damaged, we planned that out. But seeing the sewers empty was unnerving.

We got to the Factory and I climbed out first. Ani waved me in. Arrow followed. "We felt the shocks did it work?"

"Sort of." I close the entrance and set up the locks. "We destroyed the city but NAIA lived."

"And we saw Skitz." Ani's eyes get large.

"She was made into a new cyborg."

"Hey!" We turn and see Radio. "Nighthawk is calling in!" She has the radio with her.

"_Pho? Pho? We got reports that Paris was destroyed! What did you do?"_ There is some static then nothing.

"Tell him we slaughtered the Traitors and Cans."

"NAIA?"

"She lived."

"Frak." Radio works the radio and sends my message.

"_Get to the meeting place by noon tomorrow! We need to talk."_

"Frak, if he's mad he can go frak himself." Radio sends the message exactly as I said it. "Radio I didn't mean to send that!"

"_You have some questions to answer Pho! Get here by noon tomorrow!"_ I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Fine, I, we'll be there."

"We?"

"Arrow is coming with me. With what we just did it isn't safe to go alone." Radio sends the message.

"_Fine, but be here!"_

"We will." I walk to the bathroom area. Sitting on the roof I couldn't use the facilities.

I went back to Radio and put in a request. I don't know how long it would take but it might heal things for Arrow.

Three hours later Arrow and I leave the Factory. Floaters were all over the city trying to clean up the debris. Walkers were already marching through the city as what seemed like thousands of Cans walked underneath them. We destroyed the city but the frakkers weren't giving it up. It didn't matter we had to get going.

We traveled through the sewers for the first part but now had to go above ground. I wanted to get to the meeting place before noon and didn't wait for dark. Arrow objected but I was in charge. I was the one called and told to go. If they wanted to frakking punish me I'd frak them up. Why I wanted Arrow with me. He wouldn't let those frakkers do shit to me. Not that I would either. They could kiss my ass for all I cared. I risked my neck to fight NAIA and the Cans. If they didn't like my methods then frak them.

It was probably eight in the morning when we made it to the meeting place. "Phase Three to Phase Base, Phase Three to Phase Base."

"Phase Three is not expected until around noon, come out with your hands up." Arrow and I come out and see three guards with their rifles raised.

"We came early so shoot us." I give the guards a cocky smile.

"Yeah whatever, just keep your hands up. Brute One, Brute Two, pick them up." Two guards come over to us. One picks me up.

"Watch your hands mister." I laugh as he blushes. "Geesh probably the first girl you got to grope in a while." He blushes even more and I tease him more as he sets me down.

"They aren't skin jobs."

"What?" Arrow and I were both confused.

"New cyborgs that look like humans. We named them Skin Jobs."

"Not to bad a name, anyways we're expected."

"We were told you were coming around noon."

"Well we got here early." The guards let us in.

The meeting place seemed empty. Like it was stripped down. I wasn't worried though who knew what they were planning. They were probably moving the meeting place. Arrow and I walked through until Nighthawk came out of a room. "You two are early."

"Yeah, so?"

"What the frak were you thinking?" I try to stare him down.

"Fighting NAIA. It was there when we detonated the bombs."

"And?"

"It lived. How I don't know."

"You destroyed the city. Do you know how many people you killed? How many people that weren't Traitors?"

"Don't know, don't care. They accepted the chip and were there. If they hadn't they'd be alive. So, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal!? We had at least two spies in the city! If we had known you were doing it then we could have gotten them out!"

"Well, they're dead. So many others are so again what's the big deal?"

"Frak Pho this was a major thing and you did it without approval!"

"And who says I need approval? I've been able to run shit on my own. If you don't want to give us supplies again you don't have to we've collected plenty. And with the recent deaths of several members we have even more supplies."

"Deaths? Who's died?" We go in to a room.

"Well yesterday Kisser was shot by some Traitors. And a Traitor who we thought was a prisoner killed Useless and N2. But you know nothing major. This is a war people die in wars."

"Pho, that's not the point. We have to work together so we don't frak other groups up."

"Sorry. I just saw the opportunity and took it. Frak I'm not sorry I saw the opportunity and took it."

"Pho that was dangerous as hell. How did you do it? Reports say the city sunk into the ground."

"Sewers plus Plaston equal no more Paris."

"Frak, wow. You really did it. I know you talked about it but I never thought you would do it."

"Well I did." Nighthawk pulls a gun out. It is so sudden Arrow and I don't have time to react.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean? It's me, Pho."

"No, Pho was badly injured by the Traitors. She has a missing ear, missing fingers, and other wounds." He cocks the gun. "I will shoot you."

"Whoa Nighthawk she was healed!" Arrow reaches for his gun but I put my arm out.

"Arrow don't." I stare down the barrel. "Nighthawk I told you about my father's technology. He got it to work. I'd be dead if it hadn't. Everyone would after the explosion."

"Wait you were hurt when detonating the bombs?"

"No when we blew up the Hydrocell plant. We were slowed down by some Skin Jobs. We were all frakked up. Hell Arrow didn't even have legs. We had to drag his heavy ass back to our base."

"You can't be Skin Jobs or they wouldn't have let you in." Nighthawk's hand was shaking.

"We aren't. We're just lucky that my father is a genius. You can shoot us if you want but you'll be losing two of your best fighters." He lowers the gun.

"This technology, is it transportable?"

"No. If it were we would have brought it. And no we won't bring anyone to our base to be healed."

"Fine." He puts the gun away. "Sorry."

"Don't be this is a war you have to be careful."

"You understand better than most."

"Even after all this time?" Nighthawk nods. "They should know better by now." He smiles.

"Some still want this to be a nightmare."

"This is a nightmare that we'll never wake up from." I turn towards Arrow. "Right Arrow?"

"I'll wake you up right now."

"What's the rush Arrow? After all it's been a long time." I sigh. "Too long if you ask me. I was hoping we would have killed NAIA yesterday."

"Well you didn't. But you did destroy a lot of Cans and Traitors." Nighthawk turns around. "Hey we're leaving that here!" He sees three resistance members with a case.

"What's going on?"

"We're moving. This base has served us well but we've used it for long enough. Any longer and it might be dangerous. We caught a couple Skin Jobs near here. We had to do it slowly though."

"Want help?"

"Yes, if you could. You and Arrow…" Nighthawk gave us the instructions and we helped.

About five hours later Arrow and I had three packs filled with supplies. We probably would have had less except Nighthawk was giving us things that were going to be left behind. "Wait." We turn and see a young boy, maybe seven years old, running up to us.

"What?" Arrow wanted to leave as the sun was setting. We'd be able to travel through the night and sleep in the sewers before morning.

"We have something for a member in Phase Three." The boy pulls out a gold chain. On the end of the gold chain was a gold cross.

"But, that, its," Arrow was stunned. I just smiled. I asked if anyone had a spare cross over the radio before we left. I was happy to see the look on Arrow's face. I might not believe in the all mighty invisible people that live in the clouds but he did and one of the strongest forces we had was hope. People still hoped that family members would be found. That was a strength we couldn't forget.

"You're welcome Arrow." He turns to me.

"But, you?" I nod. "Why?"

"I'm tired of you moping around about it. This one looks shinier then your last one." The little boy sticks his hand out and Arrow takes the gold chain and cross. "Thanks for finding one."

"We have several being left behind. Some people raided the ruins of Rome and the Vatican and brought a ton of stuff. Stuff that we don't need." Nighthawk and I watch as Arrow put the cross on.

"Feel better?"

"Yes." I watch as Arrow grabs the cross in his hand. "Much better." He smiles at us.

"We better get going." I load a pack onto my back then pick up the third smaller one and wear it over my chest.

"You two be careful. NAIA and its forces have been growing in Europe and Asia. The Americans have been able to fight back better. But Australia is gone. NAIA used the fact it was an island to choke them out of supplies until any and all resistance was starved."

"Damn. What about Africa? Or the moon base?"

"Africa doesn't count. Before the invasion there were less then one million people since AIDS and Ebola wiped out the majority of the people living there. The moon base, we don't know. There are some reports that NAIA left it alone. We thought it would have been dismantled by now but the few reports we have gotten shows that they've been using the animals for food."

"Ouch. Well, we'll stay until we die. Of course that may not be much longer." Arrow clears his throat. "I know don't talk like that."

"We'll make it. The Lord will protect us." I see Arrow squeeze the cross. I was already regretting getting it for him.

We moved slowly through the woods near the meeting place. "Get down." Arrow and I lie down on the ground as a loud hum noise comes near us. As it passes I look up and see a new robot. It had tracks like a tank. Its base was square and bland. But on top of it were two moving arms that scanned the area. I ducked back down when one of the arms move near me. When it moves past me I look up again and see the frakker has four laser cannons on the end of the arm.

"Arrow if they find the meeting place they'll be frakked. They already moved most of the people and weapons. The few left won't stand a chance."

"They'll hear them coming and hide." Arrow and I stay on the ground a few more minutes.

We move out again. When we see a Floater we hide in the bushes. "Frak, I have a bad feeling about this." I nod.

"Same here. We should go back."

"We won't be able to help. If the Cans found it they'll be surrounding it right now."

"We can at least try to warn them."

"How?" I didn't know.

"We have to do something." I take the pack on my chest off and open it up. This one was all C4. Since we used all of our plastic explosives to destroy Paris we were given as much as we could carry. "If they're surrounded there will be plenty of Cans and Traitors."

"Sanne there are still some resistance members there."

"Who would rather be blown to a trillion pieces then turned into Skin Jobs." I break some of the C4 apart. "What do you think, three kilos should do it?" Arrow shrugs his shoulders.

"We should probably keep going. More might be coming and if they see us we'll be dead before we have a chance to use that."

"It's what I'll use." I put the rest back in the pack as I get some fuse out. We didn't have any remote detonators.

We leave our packs and hurry back to the meeting place. But it was too late. The entrance had already been blown apart. There were several Cans standing at the entrance and we could hear gun fire. "Frak, well, this might help." I set the fuse. "Arrow, run. I'll be right behind you."

"I'm not running away without you." Frak.

"Then help me. I don't want the fuse to go out but if we throw it too soon they might be able to put it out."

"Then use a shorter fuse if we're too close when it goes off we'll be just as dead as the Cans."

"Why I told you to run." I didn't know if we could get away. If we were seen they'd chase after us. If we were too close we'd be dead. "So I'm ordering you to run back to the Factory. They will need someone strong and smart and in control to lead them."

"And it will be you." He grabs his cross. Now I was regretting getting him another cross.

"Ok, well, I know." I look at his belt. "Grab as many grenades you can and throw them over there somewhere." I point to a place on the other side of the entrance. "I'll set this, throw it, and you use the grenades to distract them. They won't be looking for this."

"Got it." He moves away slowly trying to keep from being noticed. I have the bomb set and just wait on him.

I see three Traitors with the little boy who gave me my cross. "Heh, little bastard you're a dead piece of shit if you don't tell us where they moved the base."

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me."

"Yeah right." A Traitor hits him in the back of the knee with the butt of his rifle. The little boy falls to the ground. "Tell us or we'll have some fun." The Traitor kicks the little boy hard.

I raise my rifle. I couldn't let them kill this little boy. But I was supposed to be using the grenades. I didn't want to kill the little boy. There were three Traitors. I could kill two of them but the third one could kill the little boy or me before I could kill him. I had to take the chance. I line up my shot.

"What the frak?" I heard a gun shot then another. Was Arrow spotted? "Frak." I light the fuse, throw the bomb, and run.

I got two Traitors with one shot. They were standing close enough. I shot the other one before he could react. "Get over here!" I run out and grab the little boy by the arm. I push him ahead of me. "Find Pho!" I turn around and grab three grenades. I throw them at the Cans who were already coming over to me. They explode as I run away destroying the Cans. Hopefully this distraction would work.

I was running back to our packs when I saw the little boy. "How the Frak did he get away?"

"Pho!" He runs over to me. "Arrow told me to find you!"

"Arrow? Is he ok?"

"I don't know." He hugs me.

"We have to run! I set a bomb, come on." I try to pull away but he won't let go. "Come on."

"No." I try to push him away but his grip is so hard I can't break it.

"Come on the bomb is going to go off soon! You'll die if we aren't far enough away."

"I already died." I hear the sound of metal.

"Frak." I try to get my rifle off my shoulder and shoot it but I can't.

"Stay still Pho. If you fight I'll hurt you."

"I don't care!" I fight more when I feel the blade dig into the back of my left thigh.

"You are wanted. No one knows where your base is. If you surrender we will make you part of the Honor Guard."

"Frak you!" I reach down for my hand gun. It moves faster and grabs it but it had to break its hold. I push away and sling my shoulder down. I wasn't fast enough as its left hand formed into something else. I was about to shoot it when a pellet came out and hit me in the chest. Electricity exploded shocking me and I fell to the ground. "No, get away." I was dazed but knew I couldn't be captured.

"You will be taken to NAIA herself." It comes over and grabs me by the hair. Its left hand reforms and clenches into a fist.

"Sanne!" I heard a gun shot. I saw the Skin Jobs forehead explode. It was like what happened to Krieger but backwards. The Skin Job falls over next to me. "Sanne, are you ok?"

"Help me." He kneels down next to me and helps me up. "I, I can't move my legs."

"Yes you can Sanne. You have to." He helps me but I am so slow I know we won't make it. We would be too close when the bomb went off.

"Leave me. There is no point in both of us dying."

"No!" He pushes me hard and I stumble forward. Before I fall he grabs me by the hair and pushes me again.

"What the frak are you doing!?" He pushes me again, grabs my shirt so I don't fall, then pushes me again.

When the bomb went off I was glad Arrow did what he did. With him pushing me made me move a hell of a lot faster then I was. I might have been a little more sore then before but I was far enough away that the blast didn't get me. We both collapsed on the ground after it went off.

"I'm sorry Sanne."

"Don't be, you did it." I was breathing hard. I don't know why the run wasn't that hard. My heart was beating harder then I could remember it ever beating before. Sweat started pouring down my face. My vision became blurry. "Arrow there's something wrong with me." I blacked out.

I don't know what happened to her but Sanne was out. I know I couldn't pick her up but I had to do something. If the Cans came this way they'd find us. So I dragged her over to some bushes. I went and found more branches and leaves to cover her with. It was the best I could do for now.

The sun set and the moon rose. Sanne was still out. I don't know what was going on. I saw Floaters flying overhead but they were gone now. I had to see if there were any survivors. "Sanne, please, be ok." I left our hiding place and went slowly back to the meeting place.

Her bomb did some damage. The crater was surrounded by pieces of Cans. "Frak, I shouldn't be doing this." I go up to where the entrance used to be. It was caved in. I kick at the door and break it. I am able to slide through the gap. The area was dark. I moved slowly through the first hall way. I feel along the wall and find a door. I open it, nothing. I go down and find another door.

I went through and opened all the doors. There were still the mess hall and the actual meeting room but I was losing hope. As I opened the door I smelled gun powder and burnt flesh. On the floor of the mess hall the chairs and tables were overturned but there were no bodies. The Cans must have dragged them all off to make new Skin Jobs. "Hello?" I didn't expect any responses but when I heard one I nearly shot myself in the foot trying to pull my rifle up.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" It sounded like a woman.

"Come out, slowly."

"Please, are you resistance or NAIA?"

"Resistance, come out!" I hear the sound of something metal being opened then a young woman came limping out. "How did you escape?"

"I hid in the oven." She winces in pain. "Please, help us."

"Us?"

"My sister, my mom told us to hide so we did. I don't know where she is." She limps towards me but I was nervous and suspicious.

"Stop right there!" She freezes. "How do I know you aren't a Traitor or a Skin Job?" She raises her hands wrists out.

"I never got a chip and um, you can try to pick me up."

"If I get that close you could kill me."

"I don't know then, please, I want to find my sister."

"On the floor." She slowly lies down on the floor. "Stay there, I have an idea." One thing we had noticed was that Skin Jobs didn't bleed. I didn't have a knife on me but the mess hall had to have one somewhere.

I found a knife in a drawer behind the counters. I go to the young woman with it. "I'm going to cut your arm. If you bleed you're human."

"I, don't hurt me."

"Sorry." I cut her arm, blood. "You're human. Get off the floor." She slowly gets up. "Where did your sister hide?"

"I don't know."

"What the frak do you want me to do?" I shake my head. "Sorry, tired." I grab my new cross. "There are only so many places to hide that I haven't looked."

"I, ok, thank you." We go through the mess hall and find no one. I went into the meeting room. There were three bodies. Nighthawk, Cid, and Vaan. They were the top leaders in this area. It looked like the Cans had interrogated them before executing them. "I'm sorry." I go to the three bodies, kneel and do three Hail Marys for the three.

I left the meeting room and saw the young woman crying in a chair. "I didn't find her." She keeps crying. "We have to get going."

"I can't do it. They're gone, they're all gone."

"Yes you can." I put a hand on her shoulder. "We can help you. Come with us and we'll take you to a safe place." She lifts her hand and I help her out of the meeting place.

It took me longer then I wanted to but I found Sanne. She was sitting up, awake, but she didn't seem to know what was going on. "Sanne, are you ok?"

"Arrow, how long?"

"A few hours. Are you ok? I was really worried."

"I don't know. Maybe whatever that thing was did it." I see Sanne put a hand under her shirt. "Burnt pretty badly."

"Scanners will heal that don't worry."

"What?" I turn to the young woman and Sanne notices her.

"Who is that?"

"A survivor, I already checked."

"Frak, another one to send." Sanne gets off the ground. "Do you know where our packs are?"

"I don't know. I think they're over there," I point north. "We need to get moving though."

"Yeah, yes we do." I still hurt like hell but frak we couldn't sit out here forever. "Let's go." We move out.

We found our packs. The newbie took the third pack. I didn't trust her even though Arrow says he tested her.

We made it to the sewers as the sun was coming up. I was tired as frak but frak we had to move. My body hurt, my chest was burnt, frak I was in bad shape. We kept moving, we had to.

I was about to pass out. "Arrow, we need a break." I sit down.

"Ok." He sits down next to me as the newbie sits down. "Um, what's your name?"

"Wendy, um, Wind, yeah." She lies down. "Thank you I was about ready to collapse."

"We won't stay for long." I lean back against the wall of the sewers. "Arrow how far do you think we are?"

"I don't know maybe three more hours." He lies down. He had to be tired. I got some sleep kind of from whatever the frak that thing was that hit me. Arrow staid awake. Maybe we would wait longer then I thought.

I fell asleep. I didn't mean to but I was tired. So was Arrow and Wendy. They were sleeping but we had to get moving. "Arrow," I shake him. "Get up."

"Huh?" He sits up rubbing at his eyes.

"It's time to get up."

"Oh, wow." He stretches. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Its ok you were tired." I put a hand on his thigh. "When we get back we'll be able to eat and sleep and well, yeah." I see him blush.

"Wendy," He nudges her with his foot, she doesn't move. "Wendy." He nudges her again harder and she still doesn't move.

"Wendy?" I shake her hard and she doesn't respond. I flip her over onto her back and lay my ear on her chest. "I don't hear a heart beat."

"But, how?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Internal bleeding?" I lift her shirt and see a weird purple splotch on her stomach. I push at it and it is rock hard. "Frak, well, we won't need to send her to Lyoko." I get off the floor.

"We need to do something." I see him grab his cross. Gah, want to rip it off.

"We need to get going." I pick up my pack and put it on. I grab the smaller pack and put it on over my chest. "Come on."

"I, ok." I walk away letting Arrow take his time.

We made it back to the Factory. I was tired again. Whatever that thing was that hit me it had messed me up. I let Arrow go first.

Dante and Radio were keeping guard. They helped us get the packs in. "How did it go?" I sigh.

"Wait Dante." I stumble towards the sleeping area. When I got to a cot I practically fell face first into it. I heard some noises and look up to see Arrow getting to another cot. I was so tired, weak, I'd have to wait to get scanned. I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling. My eyes close and soon…

**A/N Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all enjoy it. Although some of you are from England and don't celebrate it, but still tomorrow is Thanksgiving! Also, I added a new chapter to the Missing Episode... For those of you wanting to see more stuff like that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Code Naia: The Resistance 10**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

I was better after some sleep and being Scanned. But the memory of what happened shook me. It was a little boy they used. A little boy was killed and used as a Skin Job. I was nearly killed by him. No, I was nearly killed by a Skin Job. Those damn Traitors turned a little boy into a Skin Job.

The next few days we stay in the Factory. We knew it couldn't have been going well outside. NAIA hadn't left Paris even though we destroyed it. Her palace was being built amongst the ruins. "What can we do now Arrow?" He shrugs his shoulders. A lot of good he was. "We can't stay down here forever. We have plenty of food and stuff to last a few weeks but being cooped down here will get on everyone's nerves. And the bathroom area will get full soon." The smell was already getting out.

"Tonight we can empty it but you know the Walkers are still out there." He looks at the entrance.

"Frak. We can't handle them." I see him grasp his cross. "What?"

"Maybe He will help us."

"Yeah, sure."

That night we were emptying the bathroom area into the river. It was raining which made it better for us. When lightning flashed we could see the Walkers marching through the city and the outline of NAIA's palace. "Come on!" I yell at Ani who was going a little slow.

"Sorry Sanne." She picks up her pace.

As I was pulling a bucket out there was a flash of lightning. I see it strike a Walker. It sparks with energy. It starts to glow blue.

"Wow, looks cool." I see Dante noticed it too. "It's charging a laser." We see the red glow underneath right before it fires. The laser cannon blasts through a collapsed building doing more damage and causing it too collapse eve more.

"What is it doing?" Radio watches with the rest of us.

"I don't know." Dante puts a hand over his eyes to block the rain.

The Walker charges again and fires again. This time the laser cannon hits near the palace. Two other Walkers charge lasers and fire at the first Walker destroying it. "It must have malfunctioned."

"When it was struck by lightning." I turn to Arrow.

"Which means a lot of energy messes with them. Maybe we can figure out a way too shock them." He nods.

"We need to keep emptying the buckets." Radio gets us going again and soon the bathroom area was clean.

The next day Arrow and I work on ways to shock a Walker. "Maybe we could shock a Can first. Or a bunch of them, anything." I have a paper that we were writing ideas down on.

"There are transformers we can use. Or maybe take the battery out of a pure electric car and use that."

"Or maybe…" We keep writing down ideas.

After a couple days we were stumped. "We need to look for another target. I don't think we can hit a Walker or anything else with a car battery Arrow."

"I agree Sanne but I don't want to give up on it."

"You can keep working but I want to look for another target."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Not a recharge station or any where else in Paris. The farther away we are the better." I think about it for a second but what target was there. We destroyed the nearest breeding farm. We took out the Hydrocell plant. We destroyed a cyborg factory. Hell we destroyed the frakking city. What was left for us?

"Sanne if you want to destroy something else we'll need to go out and look for a target." There didn't need to be a we.

"I can do it alone."

"It's too dangerous."

"If you want to stay and work on shocking a Walker or some shit like that then I'm going alone."

"Take someone else. Dante or Ani."

"Don't trust Radio?"

"She, I've trusted her with my life but she's still only ten, maybe eleven years old." I see the look on Arrow's face.

"What?"

"I don't want to give up on shocking NAIA's army. If we could shock a lot of them at once they'd probably rampage. They'd do the damage for us."

"And I want to find another target. I'll go look for one and you can stay here like I said already."

"You're not going alone." Arrow slams his hand on the table. "I'll make someone go with you."

"Fine I'll take someone." I roll my eyes.

"Don't get lax Sanne that's how people die."

"I'm not getting lax I just know I don't need someone with me too look for a new target." I am about to leave when he clears his throat. "What?"

"I don't want you getting hurt. And if you do there will be someone to help you. You might be gone for a couple days and it might be nice too have someone to talk too." I sigh.

"Yeah, true." I smile at him. "Thanks for keeping in control. That's why you're my second in command."

"You just need someone to think ahead some times. You're amazing in the heat of battle but when it comes to planning ahead you need help." He smiles back.

"Well, thanks." I leave the room.

I go to the Control Room and see Jeremie working with SAI. "Any progress?" He nods. "Tell me."

"We stabilized the Super Computer. As long as we don't use it for anything more we should be able too take a break."

"Where's Aelita?"

"She's taking a nap. We've been working in four hour shifts for, not sure how long." He wipes the sweat from his brow.

"I'm sorry. I could probably have helped."

"Dante did some of the work when one of us needed a break for the bathroom. Don't worry Sanne you're working on things of your own."

"Dante, where is he?"

"He was getting me something to eat. It's probably been three shifts since I last ate anything." I could hear the concern in his voice.

"You and Aelita are pretty much exempt from the eating schedules since you're not like the rest of us. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure the rest will see it that way?"

"If they don't I'll tell them to shut the frak up if they don't want a frakking bullet to their head."

"Sanne please don't talk like that." I turn around and see Aelita. "I know things are, rough, but you don't have to be rough."

"Rough?" I laugh a little. "Aelita do I have to remind you of all the shit that's happened? Frak I was nearly killed more than once. I was tortured, forced to do several things that will give me nightmares for years. That is if I live for years. I'll talk however I frakking want."

"Did I come at a bad time?" I see Dante with an MRE.

"No. I was looking for you."

"Oh um, is it time for me to do guard duty?"

"No. It's something different. Come with me." I wait for Dante to give Jeremie the food then lead him through the passage.

We stop about halfway. "Dante I'm going to go look for a new target. Arrow can't come so I'm asking you too come."

"Are you sure? What about Ani or Radio?"

"Radio is young. She's tough as nails but she's still young. She's also needed to watch the radio. We haven't gotten a message from any resistance members since the last meeting place was attacked."

"Ani?"

"If you don't want to go just say so."

"No, I," I stare at him. "Sanne I'm not the, I don't know. When we're attacking sometimes I freeze up. I might if um, we attack anywhere."

"I'm looking for targets not attacking them. I'll go ask Ani if you're going to be a little bitch about it."

"Sanne no, I, I'll go with you." He laughs nervously. "Just scouting right? No need to fight anyone."

"We're just scouting. We might fight someone if we have too but we probably won't have to." I study Dante. When we were fighting Xana he was so brave. He was ready to die to stop Xana. But when this NAIA thing attacked he seemed to lose it. I was attracted to the Dante that fought Xana but this one was such a big pussy could they really be the same person. "We're leaving tonight. I'll let you get some sleep before we go."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to pack stuff. We could be gone for a few days."

"Oh um, ok."

"Don't back out on me already." I stare.

"I'm not. I wouldn't back out on you Sanne." That smile that look on his face. It was almost like that of the one on the Dante that fought Xana.

"Good. Get some sleep."

"Yes Sanne." He continues down the passage. He better go to sleep. If he slows me down I'm kicking his ass.

An hour later the stuff was packed and I had something to eat. I could probably use a nap before we headed off so I went to the sleep area but Ani was waiting for me. "Sanne?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose Dante?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you choose Dante to go with you?"

"How did you even know I was going anywhere?"

"I came in to get Dante for guard duty but he said you and him are going out to scout and stuff." Was she about to cry? I can't stand that. There is no crying in war damn it.

"We are."

"But, why didn't you ask me?"

"Because Dante was the first person I saw." She was hurt. Damn it. She was always the most loyal to me. No matter the order she would follow it. She would do anything for me. She was even willing to do some things after I lost Krieger just too make me feel better. "If I had seen you first I would have asked you to come with me." I pat her arm. "It was nothing personal."

"Ok, um, good luck." She hugs me. I don't hug her back.

"You can let me go now. I was going to take a nap before I headed out." She does.

"Sorry."

"If you want a break ask Radio. Sleep next to the radio in case the resistance tries to make contact with us."

"I will Sanne anything you say." She goes off to the room we kept the radio.

I went to the sleep area and took a nap. It felt great but I, we, had to get going. I wasn't sure where we would go but Dante and I had to go. I had to find a new target. Being cut off from the resistance made it hard. We usually got targets or at least ideas from the resistance. It would be easy to hit another recharge station or Jcell Tower. But we need a bigger target. I needed a bigger target.

Dante and I went into the sewers and went south. I didn't know what was that way. The last time we went that way we attacked the cyborg factory. Maybe they rebuilt it and we can destroy it. Or we could keep going. Maybe go west and see what we could destroy in Germany.

We left the sewers when we could go no farther. It was almost dark so it was safer. It was never really safe only safer.

As it got darker we went a little faster. I tried to listen for anything that sounded like footprints but the animals were too loud. Wait, animals. "Dante, S.O.X. I just noticed something."

"What?"

"The animals." He looked confused. "Don't you hear them?"

"Yeah, wait. Wow I can't remember hearing so many." He looks around. "But I don't see any."

"They must be spreading. Without us frakking things up mother nature came back." We stand and listen for a few minutes. The birds, insects, and the little things making noises. I didn't recognize any of them. Owls, crickets, maybe some thing else. This must be like how it was in the old days.

We kept going until it started to get light out. "Sanne what should we do?" The sun just starts peeking over the horizon.

"Pho, and we need to find a place to hide to sleep." I look around. "If we could find a hollow tree, log, or maybe a cave."

"Um, ok." We split up and look for places to hide.

A few minutes later I find a fallen tree. It had rotted enough to make a space big enough for one person. "S.O.X. over here."

"What?" He jogs over to me.

"I found a place big enough for you."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay up a few more hours and keep watch." I sit down next to the fallen tree. "After we eat." I pull out a bag of bread and take a couple slices out. "Here," I hand him two slices.

"Um, ok. Are you sure you'll be able to stay awake?" He sits down next to me and starts to eat.

After he crawls into the tree I soon hear him snore. "I just need to stay awake." I pick up a stick and poke at things.

After breaking the stick I get even more bored. I can feel sleep coming on but had to fight it. I get up and start to walk around. If I kept moving I couldn't fall asleep.

As I walked I got a little lost. "Frak." Looking around didn't do much. It wasn't like the city where a street sign would let me know where I was. "I can't call out Dante's sleeping and if he did hear me then someone else might hear me." I keep walking trying to find my way back to Dante.

With Sanne and Dante gone we were being extra careful. Radio was doing watch while Ani slept and I… wasted time. Sanne was right there is no way to electrocute the Walkers or Cans. I should have gone with her. Who knows what she might do without me being there to keep her in control.

I was so tired I just wanted to lie down and sleep. But I couldn't I had to find Dante. Gah I was tired. "Dante?" No response. "Dante!" I hear something to my right. I look and I see a dog. "Wow, some survived? I figured none of you would have made it." I kneel down and try to get it to come to me. "Come here doggie, come here." When it gets closer it bares its teeth at me and growls. "No, bad dog." I back away slowly.

I go to the entrance and see Radio climbing down. "What is it? Did the Cans see you?"

"There are three Cans and some Traitors but they didn't see me.." She sets up the blocks so no one can open the door from the outside.

"We'll stay inside for awhile. If they try to get in be ready." She pulls a handgun out.

"I'm always ready."

"Good."

I was backed into some trees by the dog. "Are you hungry? I wouldn't taste very good believe me." I try to reach up and climb into the tree but the branch breaks. I hold it out in front of me to try and keep the dog away.

Radio and I went down to the radio room and found Ani sleeping. "Leave her alone. She was up for a long time."

"I'll be quiet." Radio sits down in the chair next to the radio.

"Aaaa!" The dog bites my arm. I punch it a couple times but it won't let go. "Help!" I scream in pain as the dog starts to shake. It felt like it was going to rip my arm off. "Aaaa!"

I sat in front of the entrance. I could hear the heavy footsteps of the Cans. They were close to the entrance. I held my rifle ready to fight in case they were able to get in the Factory.

"Aaaa!" The dog pulled me to the ground still biting my arm. Blood got in my face as the dog shook violently.

"Shoot it!" I hear gunshots then a great weight on my chest. The dog seemed to be sleeping but still had my arm in its mouth. "Get that damn thing off of him!" I see two guys standing over me. One of them grabs the dog's head and opens its jaws. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" I was in shock. I had no idea who these two were. One holds his hand down and helps me up.

"What are you doing out here? Did the resistance attack your group?" I was still in shock.

"Resistance? Yeah, resistance." I meant that I was in the resistance. It was a good thing they didn't know that or they probably would have shot me there on the spot. Or worse…

"Damn resistance. Wait," One of the men grabs me. "You're a girl? Shit." He pulls a hand gun out and points it in my face.

"I, I'm special." I knew now they were Traitors. "Just like Shelly Schiffler." I smile evilly thinking about what I had done to Samantha after she shot Naia and Yuki. "The resistance came after some members we had captured and I was playing with." I laugh a little.

"Frak you're a little scary." He lowers his gun. "But I heard Shelly was killed by the resistance."

"She was." I smile more. "But it just meant more for me."

"Damn girl. You're young."

"Am I? I'm thirty two but being a favorite of NAIA has its benefits." I put a hand on the man's arm and rub it slowly. "And if I have a good time with you and your group I might put in a good word for you. What's your name?"

"Mike Birbigglia."

"Kaztaci Acanamopollis."

"Real mouthful, both of you." I try to talk sexy like, seductively. "Where are you based at?"

"South of here, at the drop off point."

"Drop off point for what?"

"Bodies before we process them and send them to the cyborg factory." Sounded interesting.

"Oh, well, I could use a place to stay. Wait for orders from NAIA." I was starting to sweat. This could be very bad. If they found out I wasn't one of them I would be killed. If I was lucky they would do it quickly.

"How do you get orders from her?"

"You don't have a direct connection to her?" They shake their heads. "Frak. Our radio man got killed. I'm sure the resistance got it."

"We'll think of something." One of them smiles at me.

"I can think of some things to do while I wait. But… You'll have to be nice and I might be nice back." I lick my lips and both of them smile even more.

"We better get back. We were on guard duty when we heard you screaming." He looks at my injured arm.

"I could probably use some antiseptic. Frak, my arm feels numb." I flap it up and down. Some blood was already dried.

"We'll make sure you're taken care of, um, what is your name?"

"Stephanie. Stephanie Sollo." Where did that name come from. What a shitty name.

"Where were you in prison? Your name doesn't sound familiar and you have an accent." I had too think fast.

"An island in the northern sea. After what I did I'm lucky I only got nine life sentences. If they had known the shit I did in America I probably would have gotten the needle." I walk with the two back to their base.

The base was familiar. It was what they had rebuilt of the cyborg factory we destroyed. "Hey, where is Doc?" Mike calls out to a Traitor. As I got deeper into the base the more nervous I got. This was probably the most dangerous situation I've ever been in. I was surrounded by traitors with only my hand gun and a couple grenades. "We got someone who's hurt."

"Hey, a girl, you caught a resistance member?" I see a tall black man pull his gun out.

"I'm no resistance scum." I stare at him. "I'm a favorite of NAIA. She took me out of the cell I was in and let me play with the resistance members we catch." I smile wickedly. "You look like you could play."

"Shit girl I can play all night long." He puts his gun away. "What the frak are you doing out near this hell hole?"

"We captured some resistance members. We thought we were safe but they came for them. Pity too one of them was so cute. I wanted to see him crawl, serve me, before killing him and hanging his body up for the resistance to see." I pout. "I got away, ran into the woods, and got lost."

"Well girl we'll be sure to make you feel welcome."

"I need a doctor. A dog nearly chewed my arm off."

"Shit that looks painful."

"I've had worse." I wondered why it didn't hurt. Well, it did, I think. Maybe I was numb to pain. Or I was still in shock. Or maybe my fear of being discovered pushes everything else out of my head.

The doctor wrapped my arm up after spreading some cream on it. "That should do it, um, your name?"

"Stephanie. Stephanie Sollo."

"I never heard of you."

"I'm from an island in the north sea. There I'm pretty famous, or infamous. It depends on who you ask." I smile wickedly.

"What the frak did you do?"

"You know what Shelly did?"

"Shelly Schiffler? That was all over the news of course I know what she did. Horrible gruesome stuff."

"She was my inspiration. You can assume what I did."

"Frak." He takes a couple steps back from me.

"Don't worry I don't hurt or kill anyone I'm not allowed to. NAIA said I could only hurt or kill resistance members."

"You've met NAIA?" I nod. "Quite the honor. I've only seen her from a distance."

"Well she might visit here if she finds out just how nice you've all been." I put a hand on his arm and squeeze it. "She's always looking for another man to play with. You seem strong."

"Well, I'm," I lean over and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks for the help." I get off the table I was on and leave the room leaving the doctor speechless.

I checked the entrance once I knew it was dark. "No Cans or Traitors." I open the entrance more. I look around a little. "Frak." I close it.

"What? Arrow what is it?" I turn to Radio and put a finger to my lips.

"Shh. I think the Cans figured out someone or something is out here." I set up the blocks so no one could open it from the outside.

"Oh frak. Did they see you?"

"No. They had their backs turned. We should be safe. Where's Ani?"

"She's staying in the radio room."

"We might want to turn it off."

"Why?"

"If the Cans pick up the signal they might be able to trace it back to us. We can't risk it."

"But what if the resistance tries to contact us?"

"Then we won't be able to answer them." I look at the entrance. "If they find the Factory we're dead. Sanne's parents are dead. The people on Lyoko will be killed. We can't let that happen."

I was at the base for more then eight hours when things started to heat up. "What's going on?" People were running around while a buzzer sounded. "What happened?"

"There is another delivery. Maybe they found the bodies of your group."

"Maybe." I had no idea what would happen. Why did this place have bodies being delivered to it. A Traitor would probably know so if I asked it would expose me. I was in a tough situation.

When a dump truck arrived I saw several carts pushed out to it. When the back opened you could smell the bodies. Death had a pungent odor to it. When the truck bed started to tip I saw a body fall out. A Traitor picked it up and put it in a cart. More bodies fell out as the truck bed kept tipping and the Traitors grabbed them and put them in carts. When there were no more bodies they took the carts into the building farthest from the base.

After a few minutes I went over to the building. The man out front saw me, looked me over, and smiled. "You're that girl they found."

"Woman, I'm probably older then you." I smile. "But I like them younger." I walk over to him.

"You look like a teen at most."

"Thanks. Being a favorite of NAIA has its benefits." I try to walk like a model does on the catwalk. I try to be sexy, seductive. "I've never been to a place like this. What is going on inside?"

"We clean the bodies, pull bullets and shrapnel out. Get them ready for the cyborg factory." I look at the door.

"I want to see."

"Well it's kind of messy and creepy." I see him shiver.

"I've done things that would give you nightmares I doubt this would disturb me at all." I put a hand on the door handle. I turn it slowly. He doesn't try to stop me so I open it and go in.

The building was filled with sinks, tubs, and shower heads. Each tub had a body in it and a Traitor going over them. I see one shove a pair of pliers into a body and rip a bullet out.

"Hey." I turn and see someone with a long piece of metal in his hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking around. I've never been to a place like this." I walk over and look at the body in the tub. It was a nude woman. "I see why you do this." I laugh a little and smile at him.

"This is absolutely disgusting." He sets the metal piece down.

"Well maybe I could do it." I see a piece of metal sticking out of the woman's thigh. I reach down and grab it. I yank on it but it doesn't come out.

"You should wear gloves." I look and see several pairs sitting on a small metal table next to him.

"Pussy." I grab the metal harder with my good hand and yank harder. I hear a cracking noise then the metal piece comes out. "Want a present?" He takes the metal piece from me.

"This is my job go annoy someone else crazy bitch."

"I'll take the bitch comment but crazy? You've just been crossed off my list." I turn and walk away.

I leave the building and go to the main base building. I find a sink and wash my hands off. I was a little disturbed by what was going on in the building but I've seen some really frakked up stuff. I've seen the head of the man I loved explode as a bullet went through it. I've killed my best friend with hand grenades then killed her again with plastic explosives.

It was starting to get dark. I'm sure Dante would have woken up by now and would be wondering where I was. Would he find this place. They weren't exactly quiet. I could hear some singing outside. They probably knew the resistance didn't know about this place or considered it a target. I was thinking about it. But really there are more dead bodies then live ones. I wanted a bigger target.

That night I was given a cot to sleep on. I was scared. If I hadn't made sure to go to the bathroom I probably would have pissed myself. I would be the only thing female that was alive in the surrounding area. Right now some seem scared of me but would that keep them from raping me. Would being NAIA's favorite be enough to keep them in line. Or would I be held down and raped by every man here. I curl into a ball and shake as I hug the pillow.

I never slept. I have gone more then two days with out sleep. But when the sun came up and I had been left alone all night I hoped my luck would continue.

Breakfast was pretty good. Better then what I had at the Factory. "Eggs? And bacon, wow." The man across from me responds.

"We get pretty good food here. Compensation for having to play with dead bodies all day." I didn't know his name.

"When I am with NAIA we eat a hell of a lot better then this but that is only every few weeks." I enjoy the bacon and eggs as long as I can while fighting off sleep. I couldn't fall asleep at the breakfast table.

I was fighting too stay awake. I needed a place where I wouldn't be disturbed. "Frak." I almost trip over my own feet. I look around. There had to be a place. I see three trucks. No one was around them. I walk to them. It felt like I was walking through syrup as every muscle screamed for sleep. But I got to the trucks and climbed into the back of one. I went as far into the back as I could and lay down. I don't think my eyes had closed before I fell asleep.

When I woke up there was something heavy on me. I push it and feel skin. Cold, clammy, rough skin. "What the frak?" I push harder and I move the body off of me. I notice now that the truck was moving. "Oh frak." I push the body more so I can sit up. The truck was pitch black. "What the frak did I do?" I get up and feel more bodies around me. "I guess I'm going on a trip." I sit down. I probably would have screamed and had a panic attack before the invasion. I probably would have passed out in fright being surrounded by dead bodies. But now I just sat there and waited. I knew I was going to the place they called the borg factory. It had to be where they made the new cyborgs.

I didn't dare open the entrance. If they saw us they'd bring a Walker out and blast through. We had plenty of food and the toilet area wouldn't be full for a long time. If any thing we might have to go to Lyoko. I didn't want that. I had no idea what to expect on Lyoko. Sanne and the others made it sound like no big deal but it had to be. You were copied by those Scanners and sent to a virtual world. Where did your body go. Was it destroyed. What about your soul. How could a machine transfer your soul. I didn't want that to happen. We would just have to sit and wait it out. Maybe in a few days we could risk opening the entrance.

It felt like a few hours but it could have been less then one. When you're in absolute darkness surrounded by dead bodies how do you tell time. But when the truck stopped I knew we were at the factory. I heard the beeping as it backed up. When the truck bed started to tip a door was opened. I had to put a hand over my eyes as the light blinded me. I put my feet down and grabbed a handle on the inside of the bed to stay in place as bodies started to fall out.

When the bed of the truck stopped moving there were no bodies left. The truck bed moved back down and soon the door was closed again. I could hear talking. When I heard a door slam I started to think. If they saw me they'd be curious. I doubt I'd be able to talk my way out this time. But the talking seemed to be going farther and farther away. I go to the door and push it. It opens easily. I look out and see no one. I jump out. It was a stupid move. I should have looked down. If I had I would have seen the entrance to a chute. I slid and slid, bouncing off of walls, it reminded me a lot of the Ice Sector.

At the end wasn't an activated Tower. It wasn't a part of the Ice Sector. "Aaaa!" I landed on a conveyor belt. I landed hard on my back and knocked the wind out of me. When I was able to sit up I saw a few bodies ahead of me. I sat on the conveyor belt since I had no where else to go.

As it moved I saw a robotic arm come down. It grabbed a dead body and lifted it into the air. The conveyor built stopped as it dipped the body in a vat of something. It took it out and placed the body back on the conveyor belt. It grabbed the next few bodies and dipped them in the vat. When it reached for me I got off of the conveyor belt. It searched for me then stopped and went back into place. The conveyor belt started again. "Well frak what to do?" I look around. I was surrounded by machines. I had to find a way out.

I went through and saw more of the process. Where bones were ripped out and replaced with metal. Where kilometers of wire were inserted into the body to make everything move. I saw where the arm blade and the laser gun were attached. And then I saw the completed project. Each new cyborg stepped off and was led away. "I have to stop this. This is the target." I only had a few grenades and a handgun. It would be suicide for me to attack. Maybe they had more weapons I could steal but where would they keep them and how would I get them without being noticed. As a girl it was impossible for me to play a Traitor. By now the first base would have notified everyone that I had disappeared and would know I was a resistance member.

I continue watching more cyborgs step off of the line. "Wait a minute." I sneak closer.

"And another one. Damn man there must have been thirty already." The Traitors were talking to each other.

"And we got another batch coming through." One of the Traitors has a sheet. "Resistance took out a relay station. Frakking bastards need to surrender already." They weren't really paying attention to the cyborgs as another is led out.

"This is going to be embarrassing but it should work." I go back down the line. I see the area where the cyborgs are sprayed down. I get close and reach my hand out. It was just warm water. "Here goes." I take all my clothes off and step on to the conveyor belt. I almost laughed when I was sprayed, the water tickled. But as I got to the end they just marked me off as another cyborg. A Traitor led me to a room. There were clothing prepared. I put on and was surprised it all fit. It had been months since I wore a bra and was uncomfortable wearing one. But I stepped out and was put in line with at least four dozen other cyborgs. I stood as still as I possibly could as several Traitors walked up and down inspecting us.

"This one's defective." I see one poke a cyborg who seemed to be leaning. "One leg is shorter then the other."

"Take it to the burn area." A Traitor grabs the cyborg by the hand and leads it away. What if they found out I was alive or thought I was defective. I had no weapons. This was a bad idea.

"Talk." A cyborg responds.

"Hello." They go up and down the line asking each cyborg to talk and each one responds the same. When they get to me I respond the same.

"Hey, this girl matches the description of the one who disappeared." Two more Traitors come over.

"You're right. How did she get here?" Oh shit I was caught.

"Heh, hot piece of ass like this? I bet some of the boys had fun then took care of her." One grabs my ass. I had to stay calm and not react.

"But I heard she was a favorite of NAIA. Will she retaliate?"

"And how would she know what happened unless someone told her?" Another grabs my breast. "Too bad they killed her before sending her here. She looks like she would have been fun." They walk away and go to the next cyborg.

After standing for over an hour I was getting tired. I had to stay strong or they would know I was alive.

"Ok move out." The cyborgs turn and I follow their lead. We are lead to a large building. Once we are inside the Traitors leave and close the large sliding door. I was alone surrounded by cyborgs.

"I have to find some weapons and get out of here." I look around and see no cyborgs respond. "Hello?" None respond. Maybe it would be safe to move through this building.

I found a door and opened it. "Holy shit, nice." There were rifles, grenades, ammunition, and other things hanging on the wall and on shelves. I grab a rifle and a clip. "I have to do some damage before leaving." I grab a belt with ten grenades on it. "I have to try any ways." I find a flak jacket and put it on. I had never worn any body armor before and didn't realize how heavy it would be. I go through the room and find more armor.

Soon I was suited up. I must have weighed at least seventy kilos more but the armor would make me a hell of a lot harder to kill. I had two rifles and extra clips. I had a belt around my waist and one around each shoulder filled with grenades. I was going to surprise the hell out of these frakkers.

I walked through the main part of the building surrounded by cyborgs. None of them reacted to me. I go to the large sliding door, set down a rifle, and open it. The sun was high in the sky as I stepped out. I felt badass and ready to rock and roll.

When the first Traitor saw me it started. I shot them in the chest and an alarm went off. These Traitors weren't ready. They were sloppy acting like they never thought anyone would attack this place. Good it made it easier for me.

I blasted the frakkers as I saw them. I was going to the factory. If I did enough damage there they might not be able to make any more cyborgs for awhile. When three Traitors ran out I recognized a couple of them. No one else would after I shot them in the face.

I got into the factory. I didn't know what to do. I shot at one machine and damaged it but I wanted more. "Time to blow shit up." I grab two grenades and throw them. When they go off a fire starts inside the factory.

"Get it! Activate it!" I turn and see several Traitors running past some machines. I move slowly after them being weighed down by the armor.

When I catch up to them I see a cyborg unlike any other. It was a mismatch of several bodies. At least three meters tall it had four arms all with metal blades sticking out of the wrists.

"Wait! We haven't programmed it yet! The Shiva model isn't ready!" One Traitor grabs the arm of another but the third one goes to a control panel.

"It will follow our orders they all follow orders!" I aim at him and pull the trigger. _Click._

"Frak," I was out of ammo and had to reload.

"But it wasn't programmed yet don't do it!" The third Traitor ignores him. When there is a clicking noise I look and see the metal cuffs come off the wrists and ankles. "Damn it I said-" I shoot him in the back.

"Shit!" One of the Traitors reaches for his hand gun but the cyborg spears him with a blade.

"Oh shit oh shit have to-" The last Traitor is slashed by the cyborg and his head flies off as blood squirts out from his neck.

"Frak." I shoot at the Skin Job they called Shiva and hit it in the head. Any other Skin Job would be dead. This one though seemed to have a thicker skull as it looks at me and I see where the skin came off. I turned and ran. I heard something crash and turned to see it knock a machine over. I grab a grenade and threw it. The Shiva was smart and knocked the grenade away. When it went off more machinery was damaged but this Skin Job was still after me.

I slid under a conveyor belt. Before I could get up the Shiva leaped over it and landed in front of me. I raised a rifle and unloaded the clip into it. It fell backwards but I could tell it wasn't destroyed. I scrambled back under the conveyor belt and ran as fast as I could.

I was lost and I heard the Shiva Skin Job chasing after me. I saw the vat of something from before. The chute was near here but that didn't help me much. I ran under it and grabbed a grenade with an idea. I heard the Shiva crash through something and turned around to see it coming around the corner. I wait for it to get closer and throw the grenade. The Shiva knocks it away but I had already thrown another one. It knocks it away but I threw two more. As it knocked them away the first two went off. They damaged the supports of the vat. The next two explode after being knocked away and the supports bend and warp. I use the second rifle to hold the Shiva back as I saw beams and supports bend. The Shiva falls backwards into the supports. They give out and the vat falls on to the Shiva. The liquid spills out on to the floor. "Aaaa!" It burned through the boots and my skin. I jumped away and climbed on the conveyor belt. I pulled the boots off as the liquid was still eating through them. I throw them into the liquid and watch them melt.

My feet hurt like hell and I could see the blisters and redness. "Frak." I sit and wait for them to stop hurting.

It had been more then a day and we could hear the Walkers above us. It was hard to sleep knowing if they found us we'd be killed. I was supposed to be sleeping but just tossed and turned. I was also worried about Sanne and Dante. Especially Sanne. I was still a little shook up by what we did. She said she needed the release and got one with me. But sex, love making, was supposed to be special. A bond between two people who loved each other. I liked her sure but love, no. And I doubt she loved me. I keep tossing and turning. I felt some thing was off but couldn't figure it out.

I crawled down the conveyor belt wishing my feet would stop hurting. "Aaaa!" I turn towards the sound of screaming but can't see them. If they stepped in the liquid I knew their pain.

I got to the end of the conveyor belt and crawled off. The liquid hadn't spread this far so it was safe to walk on the floor.

I left the factory and looked around. The Traitors seemed to have abandoned the base but left behind several Cans. "At least they didn't activate the Skin Jobs." I walk gingerly on my injured feet but knew I had to find a way out of here fast.

I sat up on the cot when I heard a scream. I ran out of the sleep area and saw Ani with a hand over her mouth. There is a loud booming noise that makes the ceiling of the Factory shake. "Ani stay quiet."

"What if they get in?!"

"I have an idea." I go to the sleep area and knock things over. I run out and see Ani was frozen in place. "Ani we have to make this place look like it doesn't have people living here. If they do get in and don't find any signs of life maybe they will leave us alone."

"Um, I, I should get Radio."

"And Jeremie and Aelita. They can help." I continue trashing things and try to make it look like a complete mess.

I see several trucks. They were the ones used to load the bodies. I go as fast as I can towards one when a Can sees me. Lasers fly past me as I try to run. "Shit!" I fall as the pain in my feet shoots up to my brain. I roll over onto my back and aim a rifle at the Can. "This is not my frakking day!" It was empty. I had to reload it.

As I reloaded the rifle two more Cans join the first one. I am hit in the right arm by a laser and drop the clip. "Shit, frak this." I grab two grenades and throw them at the Cans. The Cans are too slow and are destroyed. I get back up and move as fast as I can towards the truck.

The truck was locked. I look in through the window and see no keys. "The shit just keeps piling up." I go around it and see two more trucks. One was locked but the second one wasn't. "Finally!" I jump in and grab the key. I turn it and nothing. "Frak." I hit my head on the steering wheel. I had to think about what to do but wasn't going to have the time as a laser hits the windshield. "Why won't it start?" I look at the control panel and see a light flashing. A button was underneath it and I push it. Nothing happens. I try the key again and the engine turns over. "Come on let's go!" I slam the accelerator to the floor and the truck roars to life. The Can that was firing at me tries to block the truck but I smash through it. I keep driving but need to find the road out of here. The sun was to the left of me and it was after noon so I must be headed north. That's where I needed to go so I just kept driving in that direction until I saw a gate. I bash through it and get on the road.

It was a few minutes later when I heard over a radio in the truck some static then a message. "_A resistance fighter has stolen a body truck. It was last seen headed north on road E."_

"Frak I need to ditch this thing. But if I stop and get out they will know I'm on foot." My feet still hurt and my right foot burned as I pressed it against the accelerator. I slow down then stop. I was damned if I staid in the truck and damned if I didn't. Unless… I got out of the truck and went to the side of the road. I picked up some rocks and went back to the truck. I get in and turn it around. "I hope this works." I climb out slowly then set a rock on the accelerator. It doesn't weigh enough so I add another and the accelerator goes down. The truck starts to move forward. I turn the steering wheel trying to make it go as straight as possible before slamming the door shut and going off into the woods.

We trashed the Factory as much as we could as more booming noises shook the Factory. I wanted it to look like the Factory might have collapsed on some homeless person's camp. It was the only thing I could think of doing. If this failed we'd detonate several bombs to close off the only passage left to the Control Room which we already filled with food. "Radio grab the rest of the food. We'll keep trashing things." Radio runs to the food room as the rest of us keep working.

I was crying as I was walking. My feet were screaming in pain. I would have given my left arm to make the pain go away. But I had to keep going or I would be killed. I frakked up the cyborg factory. I killed some Traitors and destroyed that Shiva Skin Job. "Wait that thing only had arm blades." I realized something then. The Shiva Skin Job was meant to kill not capture. "I guess NAIA doesn't care about capturing resistance members any more." I keep walking trying to ignore the pain in my feet.

I didn't know what else to do. We helped Radio get the rest of the food to the Control Room. We had cots in the Scanner Room. We had buckets in the Super Computer Room. We were setting up the bombs in the passage to the Control Room. If the Cans made it in we would seal ourselves off from the world. Hopefully by the time we ran out of food Lyoko would be able to handle more people and we could all hide on there.

It was getting dark before I allowed myself to collapse. My feet were frakked up. I might not be able to make it back. I wanted to make it back and tell the others about the cyborg factory. Wait, Dante. Shit. I forgot all about him. He probably went back to the Factory already.

As the moon rose and the stars came out I stared at them. It was amazing how much the Earth had changed since the invasion started. Animals were wild. Plants had grown everywhere. And without us polluting the air and having bright lights on I could see the stars. Not since I was home in Russia could I see them. I started crying but not from the pain in my feet. I missed home. I missed being the daughter of Jeremie and Aelita Belpois. I missed being a school girl with friends and a boy friend. Now I was Pho the leader of a resistance group. My friends were dead. Krieger was dead. I went and frakked Arrow because he was there. Did that make me a slut I didn't know. And before I didn't care. But alone under the moon and stars it mattered. Everything mattered now.

I fell asleep in the woods and when I woke up the sun was high in the sky. My feet still hurt but felt a little better. "Frak!" Pain shot up through my legs the second I put weight on them. "Ok I'll crawl." I moved on my hands and knees moving north for Paris.

A couple days passed and nothing seemed to happen. We waited for the Cans to break through but they seemed to have left. But I wouldn't dare open the Factory entrance. It could be a trick.

I crawled for days. I was starving, thirsty, knew I was going to die. I recognized the area but it wouldn't help me now. I knew I was near a sewer entrance but I was going to die.

We were safe, I hoped. I allowed Radio to turn the radio on again. No messages from the resistance. Ani was pacing in front of the entrance biting her finger. "Sanne and Dante had enough food to last a few more days. Calm down."

"But what if they're hurt? Or what if they got trapped somewhere? We could help them."

"And how do you plan on finding them?" She bites down hard on her finger and I see blood come out of her mouth. "Stop that!"

"I'm sorry." She spits blood out after taking her finger out.

"I can't have an injured friend." I lead her back to the Control Room where we had some bandages.

I was in the sewers now. I didn't want the Cans to find my body and make me a real Skin Job. But I did keep going. I was maybe a day away now. If I made it I could eat and drink as much as I wanted.

Ani, Radio, and I were sitting in front of the entrance. We heard nothing but I didn't want to risk opening the entrance. "It could be a trick. We stay here until Sanne and Dante come back." The two girls follow my order.

I recognized the sewers now. Odd's graffiti made me laugh. I was delirious from hunger and thirst. My muscles hurt so much I didn't even think about my feet. My lips were chapped and my eyes were dry no matter how many times I blinked. I might die here in the sewers but I was going to try to make it. I had to at least try.

I stood at the entrance of the Factory. I wanted to look out. It had been nearly a week since we saw the sun. But the Cans could be waiting. A Can would be silent and be able to stand guard forever. "Ani do you hear anything?"

"No." Ani presses her ear against the entrance. "Nothing."

"Wouldn't a Can have to be recharged? We'd hear them moving away and being replaced by another."

"Yeah, right. Like every twelve hours."

"They might be able to last longer if they just stood there watching the Factory. If we listen for one day and hear nothing we'll open the entrance and start emptying the toilets."

"Ok um, I'll start." She keeps her ear pressed against the entrance as I went to the radio room to tell Radio of the new plan.

I saw the ladder. It seemed like a million meters tall as I forced myself up it. The sewer cover was a billion kilos. The Factory entrance was a trillion kilometers away. But I had to make it. I made it this far I had to make it.

When Ani shouted I thought the Cans had heard us and were attacking. When I ran through the passage and saw Ani opening the entrance I was ready to shoot her. "Ani what are you doing!?"

"Sanne!" I see the frail body of our leader fall on Ani. "She's hurt."

"Water, food, please." I hug Ani weakly. "Please, water."

"Arrow, get water and stuff." She pulls me away from the entrance then closes it. I stare at the ceiling as I hear Arrow running. I had made it. If I died now I could die knowing I made it back.

I must have passed out but when I woke up I was in the Scanner Room curled up on the bottom of the middle Scanner. "Sanne?" I look up and see my mother.

"Mom, mom!" I lunge at her and hug her crying.

Even with the Scanners healing me I was hungry and thirsty. I downed two bottles of water and ate an MRE as fast as I could. Water never tasted so good. MRE never tasted so good. "Thank you Arrow." I was lying on the floor relaxing. "I bet Dante was in a lot better shape when he got back."

"Dante?"

"Yeah, Dante, S.O.X. He is here right?"

"No he was with you. What happened Sanne?" Arrow sits down next to me. "Why were you so messed up? I saw your feet they looked horrible."

"It's a long story."

"I have nothing else to do." He takes my hand in his. "So please tell me." I sit up slowly.

"Ok."

After spending over an hour telling Arrow what happened we were both worried about Dante. "If he didn't come back there are only a few places he could be." I look at the entrance.

"If he was captured he'd probably be dead by now."

"If he is still out there he has plenty of food. With just him he could probably last another week."

"Sanne there is another option."

"What?" I didn't like the sound of his voice.

"Almost the second you two left the Cans showed up. We were stuck down here. We made plans if they came down after us but then they went away."

"So?"

"What if Dante was working for them? It would explain why the Cans came the second he left."

"He wasn't working for them. He wouldn't do that."

"But what if he was? We don't know why the Cans came here or why they left. Maybe he called them off."

"I know he didn't do it."

"How can you know?"

"Because he was a big pussy." I see Arrow's face turn red. He was embarrassed by a word. Maybe Dante wasn't the only one. "He was scared to death. If you knew him from before you would have noticed it. He was brave against Xana and willing to die to beat him but with NAIA he lost that. I don't know why either. But he was too much of a pussy to be working with the Cans. He would have been scared to death we would have found out. After what I did to Samantha any one would."

"Are you sure?" I nod. "Then he is still out there."

"He'll come back." I lay back down and rest. I needed a long day of rest without the fear of being discovered. With a full belly it would be even easier. With Arrow looking over me I would be safe. Whoa, what was that feeling? No, not for Arrow.

**A/N And so Dante has disappeared. What happened? I know of course but will you? We'll see… Hope you enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Code Naia: The Resistance 11**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

A week had passed and Dante hadn't returned. I didn't know what to do. Dante was my friend. He was the last one from the original group and now he was gone. Dante was either dead or captured by the Traitors. How he died, what happened to his body, we'd never know. If he was captured by the Traitors then he was strong enough not to give our position away. I was calling him a pussy yet he might have been stronger then me. "Arrow what do we do? We lost another person. There are only four of us left. I think we should hold off on any attacks."

"We can't just stay in here though Sanne." I glare. He was supposed to say that I was right.

"Why not Arrow? We have plenty of food. Even more now that we're missing Dante. We shouldn't attack or leave the Factory except to empty the toilet area or bathe. It is too dangerous for us."

"That doesn't sound like the Pho I know. She'd want to go out and kick ass and get revenge for her friend."

"Well that Pho didn't get her last friend killed!"

"Your last friend? What about Ani, Radio, or me?"

"You don't count. Dante was before the invasion. They all were but now they're dead. All of my friends are dead." I have to fight back tears. "We shouldn't attack any more. Just wait for the war to be over."

"If we don't fight it won't end." Arrow hugs me. I wanted to push him away but didn't. "It will be ok Sanne." He pulls away from me and grabs his cross. That was enough.

"You can rely on the boogieman to fight but I will be doing the fighting on my own." I push him away. "We need a meeting."

A few minutes later Arrow and I had Radio and Ani in the meeting room. "Dante's gone and it's just the four of us now. We can't stop though. We have to fight NAIA and the Cans until we defeat them or we die."

"Which means we need a target." Arrow places a hand on the table. "I think maybe we need to check out the palace."

"But, isn't, wouldn't that be dangerous?" I nod.

"Yes Ani. But NAIA is in there. If we can kill it we can maybe stop the war. If we focus on the palace we might find a way inside or a way to destroy it from the outside."

"But its NAIA's palace. The defense around the castle is insane. It has Walkers and Cans out the ass." Radio pounds the table hard. "There is no frakking way we can get in there. But maybe we could bomb the shit out of it from the outside." She smiles wickedly.

"Maybe. We don't have the slingshots any more." Arrow shakes his head. "But we will need to find a way to destroy it and NAIA."

"We will scout it out together. It's too risky for us to not go together. Sanne we will need to be careful, more careful from now on."

"Of course. If we lose anyone else we won't even be able to play a game of euchre." I laugh, no one else does. "We'll start tonight. I want to be able to watch that palace as much as possible. If we can find a way in we can get a bomb inside and blow the place up."

That night all four of us were going through the sewers. What were left of the sewers. When we blew up the city we didn't have too many passages left to go through. "Wait." I see a red light. "Scanner devices." I get closer. "They've really got the security up." We back off and try another way around the scanner devices.

We spent several hours and ran into the scanner devices in almost every sewer passage. "This night is over let's get back before we're spotted." We started to go back to the Factory.

Frak, we turned one corner too early and without knowing it ran into a scanner device. When the alarm sounded I knew we were frakked. "Split up! Get to the sewer entrance where the Hermitage used to be!"

"Hermitage? What?" Frak they didn't know!

"Frak just, go somewhere not the Factory and hide! When you know you're not being followed find a way back to the Factory!" We split up and run as the alarms blare. We were frakked.

I ran around a corner and saw two Twitchers. I shoot them and they explode. I had to find a way to get away and hide but how. The Traitors and Twitchers would fill the sewers soon. There weren't too many paths for me to choose from. Maybe if I was on the streets. Yes, the Traitors and Twitchers would be in the sewers so the streets would be safer. When I find a ladder I climb up and onto the streets.

The Cans were every where. I was lucky they were noisy enough for me to hear them over the sound of the alarms and dived under a car. Watching them walk by gave me time to think. If I hid long enough maybe things would calm down enough for me to make it back.

I waited for more then an hour and the alarms were still blaring. They weren't going to stop until they caught us. I, as the leader, had to do something. Across the street from me was a Kawasika 700 Phantom. I loved watching the motor races and knew this was one of the most powerful cycles ever built. Over seven hundred horsepower of pure speed was packed in that vehicle. But it had to have fuel and the keys. I couldn't see the ignition from here and there was no way to tell if it had fuel until I turned the key.

I heard the Cans marching down the street before I could see them. They were with several Traitors. If this kept up I could be here all night.

The alarms kept blaring all night. When I saw light I knew the sun was coming up. The Cans were still out there. I even saw a Walker on the street. I saw the same group of Traitors so much I gave them names. There was Red Beard, Black Guy, Bug Eyes, and several others.

I heard the Cans coming down the street again. There was a new group of Traitors this time. They must have switched groups.

I was starting to fall asleep and I was hungry. There was nothing I could do about either. If I fell asleep I wouldn't be able to react if they found me. And I had no food. I wasn't supposed to be gone for this long.

Frak. When I woke up it was dark already. But I was alive and still under the car. "I have to do something." The alarms were off. But I could here the sound of metal on pavement. I was able to turn under the car and see a Walker. It was at the intersection and wasn't moving. Did they know I was on this street I couldn't tell. But I had to stay where I was.

When the Walker disappeared I crawled out from under the car and ran over to the motorcycle. The keys were in it. I was about to use it to get back to the Factory but that would be stupid. I'd be leading the Cans to the Factory. I had to find another way back. No, I had a chance to do some damage and pull them away from the Factory. I would take that chance. I used to drive a motor scooter this should be no different. Or like the Overbike on Lyoko. "Come on, have fuel." I turn the key and it starts, half a tank. "This will be fun." I rev the engine. It was nice and quiet like all Hydrocell engines. I rev it again and take off.

The alarms start again. Good. I would have a blast if I had things my way. I get my hand gun out when I see two Traitors. "Hey hi!" They heard me but it wasn't in time for them. I shot them both and took off.

I drove around a corner and saw the Walker. "Frak!" I turn sharply and almost lose my balance. I rev the engine and drive away as the Walker charged a blast. "Frak!" I turn out of the way of the blast.

I must have had all of the Cans and Traitors in Paris after me. Lasers and bullets flew around me. I grab a grenade and slow down. When the Cans get closer I drop it. They chase after me and are destroyed when it goes off. But there were more Cans and Traitors to chase after me.

Under the moon and stars I drove on the empty streets. It was creepy. I had NAIA's forces after me but the streets were empty. There were no other cars, motorcycles, busses, nothing. I had a clear street to go as fast as possible. I looked at the speedometer. "Wow, over three hundred fifty kph!" I had never gone that fast, alone. "Woohoo!" I was having a blast. Even with lasers and bullets being fired at me I was having fun.

But the fun ended when I turned down a road and I saw the road block at the end. I had no choice but to drive at them. I would kill as many as possible. One of them had a bullhorn. "Stop where you are and surrender!" Fat chance.

I revved the engine and charged at them. I fire my gun at them until the clip was empty then I threw it away. I had three grenades left. When I got closer I would activate them all and kill everyone.

"I said stop and surrender now or we will shoot!" I ignore him. I look at the speedometer.

"Four hundred kilometers an hour. I'll splatter against the barrier and they'll be blown to shit. I'll be seeing you soon Krieger." I activate the grenades.

"Fire!" I ignore the gun fire. I was on them. I let the grenades go and drive into the barrier. I expected to slam into it and have my skull crushed. I expected to be like a bug against the windshield. Instead when the Kawasika hit the barrier I flipped over it. The Kawasika and I were over it and upside down. I was past the barrier and starting to flip back over. When the wheels touched I saw the road was not a four way intersection but a three way. I was about to crash into a building.

"Aaaa!" I crashed into the large plate glass windows. The Kawasika and I slam into a counter and I am thrown off. I feel a sharp pain in my leg as I hit the floor. I slide and crash into a support pole where I come to a stop. "Frak." I hear the sound of the grenades exploding. Hopefully I had bought myself some time. "Aaaa!" Frak, shit, my leg was broken. I would have to drag my ass to a hiding place. And drag I did. I made it to the back of the store. There was a door. I dragged myself to it and pushed it open. "Frak." I saw a couple of Twitchers crawling down the alley way. I was able to get the door closed before they saw me. I had to hide but where. I keep crawling looking for a place to hide.

I saw a metal grate. I pull it off. "Ventilation ducts. Only a Twitcher could get in here." I grab my second hand gun out. I had twelve rounds. I could kill a couple if they crawled in after me.

I was smart enough to put the metal grate up after I crawled in. Maybe it would trick them. Frak my leg hurt as I crawled inside. I kept hitting it on the sides of the ventilation shaft as I crawled. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming.

I could hear them outside. I almost screamed when something hit the outside of the ventilation shaft. The Cans and Traitors were looking for me. If they found me I'd have to kill myself. Frak shooting them these bullets would be going into my skull and scrambling my brains.

I kept checking my watch. I had been in here for an hour. The Traitors were in here now. I could hear them breaking shit. "Where the frak did that bitch go? Damn resistance members! They probably set off the alarms earlier."

"You sure? That was yesterday. You'd think they would have gotten the hell out of here by now."

"Maybe." I hear the sound of wood breaking. "I wonder how many there are." I hear more breaking.

"I hope one of them is a girl."

"Heh, they are fun." I hear laughter.

"It's fun breaking them. Getting to do anything you want to them. Beat them, rape them, burn them, anything." More laughter.

"I once set a bitch's head on fire and listened to her screams while I frakked her from behind."

"Damn man that's frakked up. But maybe there might be more then one."

"Reports said there was only one on a motorcycle."

"Dude that Kawasika 700 Phantom in the front? Those things are beasts! Man like four years ago Marcos Ambrose went undefeated riding one on the circuit!" Hey, I remember that year. My dad took me to the final race of the season where Ambrose completed the first undefeated season in racing history. Frak, I was going to cry if I kept thinking of times before the war.

They smashed things up. I heard some gun shots. But finally I heard them leave. I wanted to crawl out but my leg hurt too much. I had to grind my teeth to distract myself from the pain. "Please, frak." I just wanted the pain to end but to do that I had to get back to the Factory.

I was starting to crawl back to the front of the ventilation shaft when I heard the sound of footsteps. They were waiting for me. They knew I was in here. They were trying to be quiet and lure me out.

I was crying but was able to keep quiet. My leg hurt and it only got worse. But I couldn't do anything about it. They would kill me. I had to keep quiet or they would kill me. I couldn't let them find me or they would kill me. I wanted the pain to go away but that would only happen if I was Scanned or I died. Only one of these options would happen and if it were up to the Traitors it would be the latter.

Frak, frak, frak, frak, frak, frak, frak, frak, frak, frak! I wanted to scream but knew I couldn't. They were out there and would kill me if they heard me. I wanted to get away. I wanted to go back to the Factory and be Scanned. "Please go away." I know it won't do anything but I had to distract myself from the pain.

The pain wouldn't go away. I was lying down with the gun pointed at my chin. I could make sure they didn't capture me alive. If I fell asleep and they found me I could shoot myself before they could capture me. But I wouldn't or couldn't sleep with the pain. But I had to be safe.

I was crying again. I knew it was over. I was hungry, in pain, and had to go to the bathroom. If they didn't hear me they'd smell me. Frak.

I had to hold it in. It was a horrible thing. To be hungry and have to go at the same time was a frakking bullshit situation.

Frak. Maybe the Traitors wouldn't smell me. I sure did. If I wasn't starving I would have thrown up.

I got lucky. They must have only left Cans and Twitchers in the building. Machines couldn't smell and that saved my life.

I hadn't heard anything for awhile. But with pain and smell distracting me maybe I missed a noise. It didn't matter. I had to get out of there and get to the Factory. I crawled to the end and kicked the metal grate open with my good leg. Nothing happened. I crawled all the way out and still nothing. "They left, frak." I had to grab a piece of broken furniture to pull myself up.

Frak it. I took my pants off. The smell was horrible. Maybe I could find a place to clean up.

I didn't find a place in the building. But with my broken leg I couldn't really go much farther to look. "Frak it I have to make it to the Factory." I go to the door and open it. It was dark out. More then a day had passed. I hopped on my good leg out of the building. I wanted to find a sewer entrance but realized that the Traitors had those scanning devices everywhere. If I went down there I'd set them off. I had no way back. I was half naked, smelled like shit, and had a broken leg. I didn't want to give up but I saw no way out of this that ended with me making it back to the Factory.

I hid under a car every time I heard a Can. It was rough getting down and up every time with a broken leg but I had to do it. The Traitors were easy to hear also. They weren't quiet. Hell half the time they were singing some stupid song about NAIA and the world domination.

I saw the river. I went down the side and went into the river. It felt good to wash off and the cold water felt great on my injury.

I heard the sound of metal on pavement. The Cans were walking down the river front. "Ok get ready!" Traitors were with them. What were they doing I had no idea. "Move it!" I heard a beeping noise.

"Ok, dump it!" What were they dumping. I found out soon enough.

"Ok, keep going!" I heard splashing noises.

"What the frak?" I saw something float by me. I grabbed one. It was a hand and part of an arm. They were dumping body parts into the river. "Oh Frak." I let it go and it floats a little bit before sinking.

"Ok, backs empty let it down!" I hear an engine running then a loud metal slam. "Let's get out of here I hate doing this shit." A minute later they drive off leaving me in a river filled with body parts.

A few minutes later I got out of the river. I decided to stay near the river instead of going to the street. I was tired so decided to crawl instead of hopping on my good leg. The Factory couldn't be too far.

I knew I was close. I had to be. If I wasn't the sun was going to come up and I'd be exposed.

The sun was coming up but I saw the bridge. I didn't dare cry out. I had to get closer and hope they saw me.

I frakking made it. Frak all of you assholes I made it. I just had to get up the river side. I couldn't though with my leg. "Ani!" No response. "Arrow!"

"Shh!" I hear someone moving up above then I see him. "Sanne, are you ok? Get up here the sun is about to come up." I wanted to scream.

"I can't I broke my leg, help me." He slides down the river side.

"Come on Sanne we have to hurry." I grab him and he helps me up the river side. "Um, want pants?" I had forgotten I took them off.

"Its nothing you haven't seen before. Just get me to the Scanner room." He helps me into the Factory.

Ani and Radio helped Arrow get me to the Scanner Room. But when those doors opened Ani had a set of pants for me. "Arrow grabbed them." I put them on quickly. I might not care but the others would.

"Thanks Ani." I was back and after being healed had one more thing I had to do, eat. "Get me food, now."

"Arrow said he's getting it already." Radio has a bracelet. "Put this on."

"What? I wasn't chipped." I back away as Radio advances.

"We don't know that. We have to be careful."

"It's too late now. If I was chipped they'd be here by now." I push Radio away. "Ani grab it!"

"Yes Sanne." Ani grabs it from Radio.

"Arrow said we have to be careful!"

"And I said if I was chipped they would have been here by now! Leave me alone I'm frakking hungry!" I push Radio away again. "Do you understand me?"

"Well, you're the leader." Radio goes to the ladder and climbs up.

"I'm sorry Sanne." Ani hugs me but I push her away.

"Don't touch me." I stare at her and she backs away. "When did you make it back here?"

"Um, this morning, yesterday morning, whatever time it is now." How long had I been gone?

"Were you the first one back?" She shakes her head.

"Radio and Arrow made it here before I did. I had to hide since the Twitchers were after me."

"Good. So you didn't beeline back here like they did." She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know if they did that." I was a little proud of her. She had done the smart thing. The other two may have just came right back.

"Well you didn't. You did the right thing." I pat her shoulder. "Good job Ani." She smiles.

"Um, thank you Sanne." I hear someone climbing down the ladder. It was Arrow with some canned food.

"About time I'm starving."

"Sanne what happened? How did you break your leg?" He hands me a can of ravioli. I use my fingers to pull some out and eat it.

"Motorcycle crashed into a plate glass window and I bounced off of a pole and the floor."

"Motorcycle? What motorcycle?" I reach back in and eat more.

"A Kawasika 700 Phantom. She was a beautiful machine. Feeling that rumble between my legs as I drove around the city." I smile at Arrow. "It felt good until I broke my frakking leg."

"Wait, what?" Ani and Arrow were both confused.

"I was trying to get back and had to hide under a car. Across the street was a Kawasika 700 Phantom and I decided to drive it. I was smart enough to not drive it back here of course. I caused some chaos on the other side of the city shooting Traitors and blowing shit up with grenades."

"But, Sanne that's crazy!" Ani was chewing on her finger as Arrow grabbed his cross. "And brave."

"It was fun. It was really fun when I hit the barrier they set up I went flying upside down and then landed on the tires driving into the building. It was something out of an action film." I smile at Arrow. "Really exciting." I lick some sauce off of my lips while looking him over.

"Um, Sanne, that was dangerous."

"I know that." I roll my eyes. "But maybe they will stay on the other side of the city since that's where I was."

"Maybe." Finally Arrow smiles. "You're amazing Sanne. I tried coming back here right away but I had a couple of Traitors on my heel. I ran out of an entrance and hid in the ruins of an old house."

"The Hermitage." I turn and see my mother climbing down the ladder. "You found the Hermitage, my childhood home."

"Oh, um, yeah." He looks away.

"Its ok Arrow we all knew it was destroyed by the Cans. But it was a smart thing to do."

"Well when I did get back Radio was here. I don't know how she did it but she got back here almost right after the alarms went off."

"Well if she had been followed the Cans would have been here already." I eat the rest of the can of ravioli. "The next thing on my list is sleep, move." I push past my mother and go to the ladder.

"Wait Sanne." Arrow follows me.

"What?"

"Actually after I was done with watch I was going to bed. Um, yeah." He was blushing.

"Well go on watch then go to bed."

"Um, if I could um, go to bed at the same time as you um, maybe we could, do," Oh my gods I was ready to smack him.

"If you want to frak just say so." I grab him by his shirt and pull him over to the sleeping area.

"I didn't, I mean, yes but not frak but, um, sex, make," I smack him.

"Don't you dare call it love." I push him on a cot then pull my shirt off. "This isn't love this is pure animalistic frakking." I pull my pants off. "This is a way to get a release from everything." I grab his boots and pull them off. "Come on Arrow get naked." I pull on his pants.

"Wait Sanne I, this isn't what I wanted." I yank hard and pull his jeans loose. When I get them off I grab his boxers.

"It is what I want." He struggles a little.

"Wait, Sanne!" He tries to push me away. "I didn't mean it like this Sanne. Please slow down." I get his boxers off.

"Why? I want it hard and fast." I climb on top of him. "You're already hard why slow down?" I grab his dick and position myself over him. "I need it hard and fast." I lower myself onto him.

"Sanne, this," He stops resisting when I start moving up and down.

"This is what I need and what you want." I ride him until we both get our releases.

We were frakking some more, this time he was on top, when the door to the sleep room opened. "Oh, um, sorry." I turn and see Ani.

"Shut the frak up Ani." I wrap my legs around Arrow's waist so he couldn't pull out. "If you want to frak later I'm sure he'll be up for it but right now I'm getting my release."

"I, Sanne, that's, the resistance sent us a message. They're on the radio."

"Frak." I push Arrow off of me. "What do they want?"

"A Kinghawk says he needs to talk to the leader of our group. You're the leader so I came to get you."

"Fine." I find my pants and shirt and pull them on. "Well, I got his engines revved if you want to drive him." I smile and laugh a little as I walk past her. "I'm sure you know how to drive a stick."

"Um, no." She was blushing.

"Go ahead, have fun." I leave the sleep room and go to the radio room.

Radio had the controls. "What's going on?"

"Kinghawk this is Phase Three leader is here." There is some static noise.

"_We need to speak with you."_

"Well, speak."

"_In person. I want to meet the person Nighthawk said would win this war."_ I laugh.

"Well he's dead so shows how much he knows."

"_He is but he knew you. I only know of you. I am the leader of the France, West Germany, Northern Italy, and East Spain resistance. I wish to have a meeting with you in person." _There is some static.

"Wait, repeat, we have interference."

"_We will send you the coordinates in Morse Code at a later date. We will not say when in case the Cans are listening."_

"Well, what if I don't want to go?"

"_I am the leader of the section you are in therefore you will report to me."_ I had to laugh.

"Nighthawk must not have told you much about me then if you think I will just bow down to your orders."

"_He said you had fire. He said you had heart. If what he said about you is true then we need to have a meeting to discuss some, plans. I can't elaborate any more over the radio."_

"Fine, when you send the coordinates I'll go. But don't think you can order me or any of my members around."

"_Understood. Dropping and out."_ There is a click noise.

"Is that it?" Radio nods.

"Kinghawk, Nighthawk, do you think they have a bird fetish?" I laugh a little.

"Good one Radio."

"Whatever." She lies down next to the radio.

"Um, if you want we could bring a cot in here."

"Whatever." Toughest ten, no, was she eleven now? Maybe even twelve. With the war we all lost track of time. Hell I might be fifteen, or sixteen.

"Um, Radio, how old are you?"

"Don't know." What a stupid question to ask.

"Well um, when you get older you will start to um, have some changes." Why was I blushing? I was just caught getting frakked by Arrow but trying to talk to Radio made me blush.

"I know. I've already started the curse."

"Oh, um, we have the uh, things." She rolls her eyes.

"I know. It isn't rocket surgery how to figure them out. Open them up and put them in."

"Oh, I didn't know you could use those since you uh, never did that." I was going to shoot myself if I acted more like a fool.

"Just because you're all sluts. I just shoved it in. Hurt a little but it frakking beats bleeding all over the place."

"I, well, I'm glad you um, knew what to do." I leave the radio room before I have to beat my head against the wall. I felt stupid blushing like that. This was war. I've been tortured, molested, beaten, shot, and this made me feel uncomfortable.

I go back to the sleep room and find it empty. "Damn it I wanted to keep going." I go to my cot to take care of myself before going to bed.

When I woke up Ani and Arrow were still missing. Maybe they were frakking each other in private. It didn't matter the resistance had sent the coordinates in Morse Code. The problem was I didn't know Morse Code. Neither did Radio. "Maybe Arrow does. I just have to find him." I leave the radio room and go hunting.

It didn't take long. He was in the food room. "I'm surprised you're not here with Ani." I smile seductively.

"I, Sanne, about that, I," I laugh as he blushes.

"You're embarrassed? Gah, we were frakking who cares if we were seen? It's not that big a deal."

"I, if you say so. Um, what is that?" I show him the paper.

"What are these?" He turns the paper side ways.

"Morse Code. I can't read it."

"I can't either."

"Frak." What were we supposed to do. "I doubt Ani could read it."

"Um, your parents?" I was a little annoyed at them being called my parents. But they might know.

"Let's go ask." We walk out of the food room and go to the Control Room.

I show my parents the paper. "Do you know Morse Code?" Both shake their heads. "Frak. I'm supposed to go to the meeting place but we can't read the coordinates to get there."

"Um, wait." My mother goes to the control panel. "SAI?" A screen appears. The program that used to be my grandmother appears. "Can you read this?" My mother holds up the paper.

"The meeting is to be held six days from receiving this message. You are to head west then south from Paris and go to…" She continues reading the message.

I had less then six days to get to the old border. As I was getting ready I start to laugh. "What is it Sanne?" Arrow was with me helping me. He wasn't coming with me though.

"Of all the places I've been with my parents I've never been to Spain. This will be the first time I go."

"Well it's not really Spain any more." Arrow helps me get the pack on. "Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Yes. You're needed here. If I die it's no big deal but if the Cans find the Factory it will need to be defended."

"I, it would be a big deal if you died. It would matter to me." What a sap.

"Whatever." I go to the entrance. Ani had been doing guard duty since she saw Arrow and I. "Ani, is it clear?"

"Yes Sanne." The entrance opens and I hurry out. Ani helps me down into the sewers. "Um, good luck, be safe."

"I just need to find a way through the sewers so I can get out of Paris." The sewer cover is replaced and I go on my way.

It was hard getting around the scanning devices but I got out of the city. I had a long walk to the lands formally known as Spain.

Going south I was going to be moving near Orleans, where the Hydrocell plant used to be. Of course Orleans wasn't there any more either.

I followed near an old road that was once called A10. The next town I'd be getting near would be Tours. I had to go around it as it was thick with Traitors and new factories. The smoke and dust filled the air billowing out of them.

I had three days to go. I was just getting around Poitiers. It used to be a beautiful town and now it was replaced with a Skin Job facility and factory. The smell of death almost made me sick as the wind blew it in my direction.

Frak. Floaters were every where once I got near Vileneueve-sur-lot. They carried crates and barrels. I didn't know what was in them. "Why the frak is the meeting place this deep into NAIA's controlled land? Are they asking to get me killed?" I keep moving being careful to hide when a Floater flew over head.

I had a day to get there. An old rusted sign showed I was only four hundred kilometers from San Sebastian. I'd never make it. I had gotten faster as the pack got lighter from me using supplies but I'd never make it.

I had to keep going. I had to go faster. I even traveled during the day a little. It was risky as frak but I had to do it. This meeting was going to be huge. It could change the course of the war. I had to be there! This Kinghawk knew about me because Nighthawk told him about me. I wanted to know what Nighthawk told him.

Damn Floaters. I had to hide as two flew over. I couldn't see what they were carrying. Probably more cyborgs. Traveling during the day was risky but I had to do it. Even with the Floaters buzzing over head.

I was near Bayonne when I took another break. I had been pushing myself hard but had to eat. As I opened a can of peas I hear a noise. It didn't sound like the metal of a Can. "Frak." I hide under some brush.

"We're going to be late. We should have left earlier." It was two men. Both were carrying packs and rifles.

"We had to make sure the defenses were ready. Who knows when the Cans might find our bases."

"If they find it." They were resistance members, had to be. I let them walk a little farther ahead when I come out from the brush and raise my rifle. I had to be careful just in case this was a trick.

"Freeze!" Both stop. "Are you resistance members or Traitors?" I point the rifle from one to the other.

"Resistance." One reaches for his hand gun.

"Stop, I'm resistance." I lower my rifle. "Headed for the meeting?"

"Yeah and running a little late." Both turn around slowly.

"Same here." They finally see me.

"Whoa." Both look me over.

"What? You act like you've never seen a woman before." I smile at them. "We can stand and talk or we can get moving."

"Um, yeah, let's go." We continue together. I just tip the can of peas so I can eat and walk at the same time.

As the sun set we were near Pasaia. "We're going to be late no matter what." One of them, Michael or his resistance name Nemecheck, sets his pack down.

"I just want to get there." The other, Jacque or his resistance name Diver.

"Same here, two to one, we keep going."

"Fine." We continue. I wanted a break but I didn't want to appear weak. I was still hungry and my legs were killing me.

When we got near San Sebastian we had to be even more careful. "Think the Cans know a meeting is going to happen?" We saw a group of Cans being flanked by Traitors.

"Maybe. We are pretty deep in NAIA territory." Jacque raises his rifle and aims. "Too deep. If we started anything we'd be frakked."

"Then we better find the base. They said the yellow road will lead to the five. We figured they meant E-5 which is yellow on a map."

"Yeah, what we figured too." Michael moves forward first.

The moon was up giving us some light as we got away from another group of Cans and Traitors. "We need to find a five."

"I'm looking." Michael was getting on my nerves. "We all are."

"The faster the better." Jacque wasn't too bad. He was actually kind of cute. And he was strong. He never wanted a break. He didn't complain like Michael had. He was kind of attractive.

We were still looking when I saw a Hydrocell sign. "Stay Alive at Station 5." That motto was annoying when they played it on the commercials but gods if it wasn't the truth. "I found it." I lift it and find a handle.

"They said we have to move the handle in a certain way." Frak, Jacque was right except I forgot what they said.

"Um, you do it. I hurt my shoulder in an attack a while ago."

"No problem." Jacque goes to the handle. A minute later he opens it revealing a long tunnel. We climb in and close the panel behind us.

It was pitch black inside. None of us had brought a flash light. "Think they'll be mad because we're late?"

"It doesn't matter Michael." I roll my eyes, not that he could see. "We risked our asses to make it here. I don't even know why. What is the big frakking deal?"

"I don't know either. This could be something major. I heard they called every leader in the lands formally known as Spain, Portugal, Andora, France, Germany, and Italy." Jacque keeps the lead as we go through the tunnel.

We were blinded by lights then heard people moving towards us. "We're resistance! Don't shoot!" I put a hand over my eyes trying to block the light. "Come on we're resistance members!"

"Down on the ground!" I feel a barrel against my neck. "We have to make sure you aren't Skin Jobs."

"Fine, geesh." I get on the ground. Someone grabs me and lifts me.

"Clear." After two more clears the lights are dimmed. "Ok, get up." We do. "Welcome to the safest place in Europe."

"Yeah, whatever." I just wanted to get inside and eat, sleep.

"Sorry we're late."

"You're not the only ones. We're still waiting for more so the meeting has been delayed." We are led to a door and allowed inside.

I was able to get a cot after eating some food from the mess hall. In the cot next to me Jacque was tossing and turning. We weren't the only ones in here but everyone else was asleep. "Can't sleep?" He sits up.

"Still all worked up from trying to get here." I sit up.

"Me too." I smile at him. "What is your group like?"

"Just six of us left. Its pretty bad but we keep going."

"Yeah, four left in mine. But we have dozens of refugees that we take care of." I sigh. "Why were you surprised to see me?"

"Huh?"

"When you first saw me you went, and I quote, _whoa._"

"Well it's been a long time since I've seen a woman." He scratches his chin. I see a beard growing in.

"Really? My group is three women and one guy, now. We've lost a lot of people." I feel the emotions coming but I can't let them control me.

"Lucky guy." He laughs.

"Well, sometimes." I laugh with him. "I don't know what I'd do if I was stuck with all women. Sometimes a person needs a release." And I was feeling that need. Thinking about the others who died was making my emotions come.

"Well I don't even want to think what some of the guys have been doing for that release." He laughs more. He was so damn good looking when he laughed. He had great teeth. And his face it reminded me… Krieger.

"Are you half Asian?"

"Um, yeah. On my mother's side, why?"

"You reminded me of someone." I get off my cot and sit on his. "Someone I was really close to before they died." I put a hand on his.

"Um, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault Jacque." I move my hand up his arm rubbing it gently. "But if you want to make up for it I can think of a way." I lean in and kiss him.

"I, I'll try my best." He kisses me back.

We lie down on the bed. I keep kissing him as I feel his hands move to my chest. I pull away from him and get my shirt off. "It's been so long since I've seen anything this beautiful." He moves his mouth down to my nipple and starts to suck on it. I moan quietly as he moves his mouth to the other one.

"More," I reach down to his waist and undo the pants. I move down the cot and pull them and his boxers off. "I'm sure it's been a long time since you've had this done." I move down and put it in my mouth getting it nice and wet.

"Wow, you're amazing." He places his hands on my head as I bob up and down on his dick.

When he is hard, and wet, I pull away. "No, what's wrong?" I hear his groan. I smile.

"Don't worry its about to get better." I pull my pants off and lie down on my cot. "If you come over here." I lick my lips.

"I can't move fast enough." He gets off of his cot and gets in mine. He grabs my legs at the knees and spreads them apart. I feel him move into me.

"Yes…" I moan as he slides into me.

"Frak, frak," He moans as he moves in and out of me.

He didn't last long but I didn't expect it. I did a pretty good job with my mouth and if it had been as long as he said it was I was lucky he lasted more than a minute. As he lay next to me he sucked on a nipple and played with the other while I worked myself off.

We didn't have long to relax as our actions had woken others up. I guess I'm the only woman here as they were all men and all wondering when they could get a turn. "Stay the frak back or I'll hurt you." I grab my shirt and pull it on.

"Come on babe you just frakked him why not me?"

"Because Jacque is strong, a leader, and attractive. You have a gut. Back off!" I push him away.

"Oh come on you're a slut." Another one tries to grab me but Jacque punches him in the face.

"What are you animals?" Jacque hands me my pants and I get them on quickly. "Stay back!"

"Come on dude you just got laid why deny us that shit?"

"Frak you!" I grab for a handgun in my pants pocket and pull it out. "I'll kill every single one of you if you don't back off!"

"Yeah right bitch you don't have the balls." I shoot the asshole in the arm.

"My balls are bigger then yours and I'll prove it again." I aim at his other arm. "If you make me."

"Holy frak she's crazy!" The others back off.

When the door opened several members had their rifles raised. "What's going on in here!?"

"She shot me!" The one I shot was holding his arm.

"I told him to back off or I'd shoot." I keep my gun leveled at the others.

"What's going on in here?" Another person steps in. He was taller than the rest. He had this, power, about him.

"Kinghawk she frakking shot Greeper!" I aim my gun at the one who spoke.

"Because I told him to back off and he wouldn't!"

"Whoa hold it!" His voice bellows in the room. "What happened?"

"She was offering then she turned on us!" The one who spoke before was going to get shot if he didn't shut up.

"That's not true." Jacque goes to the one they called Kinghawk. "She and I were, together. When they saw us they thought they could, do what they wanted and she declined their offers." I smirk. What a smart ass. It made him even more attractive. "One didn't accept that and she declined him again."

"Shit. You must be Pho." I nod. "Nighthawk always talked highly of you and now I see why firsthand." He laughs. "You never gave him the location to your base. I'm pretty sure you were the only one to say no to him."

"Of course. No one knows where it is and ever will."

"Well if that is true I'll have to talk to you as I'm Kinghawk."

"Well if you're Kinghawk you must be the one in charge. If I could get a different place to sleep where I'll be safe from these pigs I would most appreciate it." I finally lower my gun.

"Come with me and I'll find you a place."

"Wait," I turn to Jacque. "I want him to come with me. It will be easier to defend myself if I have a guard."

"You have to understand being the only thing female without a chip in her wrist you're a hot commodity."

"I'll kill any one who tries anything I don't like." I motion to the one I shot in the arm. "Do you understand?"

"Firecracker just like Nighthawk said." Kinghawk motions to the men who came in with him. "She's probably the best leader we have in the area formerly known as France. Protect her with your life and I will reward you." He leaves the room and Jacque and I follow.

We slept on the floor but it was probably the greatest sleep I've had. Curled into Jacque, his arms around me. He looked like Krieger, felt like him. I swear he even smelled like him. "Krieger," I snuggle against him. I wanted more sleep with the person who reminded me so much of Krieger.

When we were woken up it was because the last leader had made it. We are led down the hallway to the meeting room.

"Wow." I hadn't seen this many people in one room in years. Kinghawk was standing at a podium as the leaders of the surrounding area take seats. Jacque pulls out a seat for me and I sit down. He takes the seat next to me.

"This better be good." Jacque puts a hand on mine. "I didn't risk my ass for some bullshit."

"Yeah, same here." We sit and wait.

After a few more minutes the meeting starts. Kinghawk was in control. "NAIA has control of Earth. It has started sending Cans to the Moon. Soon all of humanity will be under its control. Some resistance members have tried to negotiate with it." Fools. There was no negotiating with that thing. "And made some progress." What, no. How could anyone think of negotiating with that thing. "If the resistance surrenders we will be given the lands of America and Australia to live in."

"But, that, no frakking way!" Thankfully I wasn't the only one to feel this way. Others protested.

"We can't do that! Earth is ours not that things!" Jacque of course. Made me smile.

"Yes, I thought you would say that. That is why I took it out of your hands." He raises a control box and pushes a button.

All hell broke out. The Cans and Twitchers were every where. "Aaaa!" The screaming almost droned out the sound of laser blasts.

"This way!" Several members were taking charge. As much as I wished I were one of them I had no idea what to do. This place was foreign to me.

"Jacque!"

"Sanne!" I duck as a laser flies over me. "Watch out!" I turn and see two Twitchers coming towards me. I pull my hand gun out and shoot them.

"Frak!" I forgot they exploded.

"Aaaa!" More screaming, more panic. Chaos ruled in the base.

"The other passage is open! Hurry!" I follow who ever it was. For all I knew it was a Traitor leading me into a trap. But I could fight out in the open. Down here if I tried to shoot I had a better chance of killing a resistance member then a Can.

We ran out into daylight. It was a lot darker out then normal as the sky was filled with Floaters. "Spread out! Go to your bases!"

"_I think not."_ Everyone froze. When I turned I saw it, NAIA. "_Surrender or die."_ It raises its hand and a Shiva Skin Job appears. "_I have thousands of these in the area they will kill you."_

"Frak you!" Several shots ring out but a shield comes up around NAIA.

"_Epic Fail."_ It laughs.

"Frak, what do we do?"

"Run!" We panic and spread out.

"_Shiva's, bring me their heads!"_ The NAIA being disappears as a black mist. Shiva Skin Jobs attack from every where. I didn't know what else to do so I ran.

I ran. With all those Cans, Twitchers, Floaters, and Shiva's it was hopeless to fight. We had to run. Jacque and I split off from the others.

We ran, and ran, until we made it to a beach. "Frak!" I see some rocks and go towards them. Jacque follows me. "Frak, frak, what the frak happened?!"

"I don't know." Jacque huddles next to me in the rocks. "What happened? How did they find us?"

"Kinghawk said something about making the choice for us. About the deal with America and Australia." I huddle next to him. "Kinghawk sold us out." He puts an arm around me.

"He sold out the resistance. Europe is lost."

"No, I, we still have our bases. He might have the leaders but we still have dozens of bases. We can still fight." I put an arm around him. "We have to fight that thing."

"But, he, he knows where the bases are. We all had to report our base locations to him and his top advisors." I didn't want to but I smiled.

"I never gave him the location to my base. No one ever got the location." He squeezes my shoulder.

"Then it's the only free place left in Europe." He was right. The Factory was the only place in Europe that NAIA didn't know of. I had the last piece of land in Europe that wasn't under its control.

We staid in those rocks until night fall. We could still hear the Floaters flying overhead. The Cans still marched. But under night fall we were safer. "If we stick to the coast we should be able to make it to Paris. Eventually."

"Paris? What the frak are you still doing in Paris? The resistance higher ups ordered that place to be evacuated months ago."

"Yeah and as Nighthawk learned I don't take orders from anyone. I may take some suggestions if I like them but never orders."

"Damn, firecracker if I ever saw one." I smile, I liked being called that.

"Well as much as I'm sure you'd love to see me blow again we need to get going." We stick to the coast as we head to Paris.

It had been two days and we were hungry. "There isn't any food out here." I wasn't worried about food.

"Or fresh water. I'm thirsty as hell."

"How does it go, water, water, everywhere but not a single drop to drink?" I laugh.

"Yeah, something like that." I go near the ocean. "If we had fishing poles or something we could try and catch something."

"Who needs poles?" I see him pull a knife out.

"Uh, humans. Unless you plan to spear one with that." I roll my eyes.

"Close." He cuts his arm.

"What are you doing?" I see his blood drip into the water.

"You'll see. It's a trick I learned from my grandparents back in China." He drips blood into the water until he stops bleeding.

"China? Oh, your grandparents were from China?"

"Yeah."

"My, person I was close to his were from Japan." I continue watching Jacque wondering what it was he was trying to do.

I was getting impatient. "What are you doing? We could be moving."

"I'm hungry and so are you. I'm getting us food."

"How?"

"What does blood attract?" I was getting tired of this.

"Vampires?"

"Sharks. The blood will attract sharks. When they get close I'll kill one and we'll have sushi."

"That's frakking brilliant." I never heard of this but well, it was frakking brilliant. "So we just wait?"

"We just wait." And so we waited.

Jacque was right. After about ten more minutes we saw one. It wasn't very big but it would be dinner. "Now!" Jacque stabs it as I grab its tail. We throw it out of the water and on to the beach.

"Dinner." We hold it down and wait for it to suffocate.

It wasn't the best sushi I've ever had but it was food and water. It was also messy. "You made a mess." I wipe some shark blood off his cheek.

"It's worth it." I love his smile. So much like Krieger's.

"Well um, Jacque. If you're coming to my base there are some things you're going to have to understand."

"That um, your boyfriend is there?" I almost gag, and not just because I got some cartilage stuck in my throat.

"Arrow is not my boyfriend." I spit the cartilage out. "And that's not what I mean. There are some things at my base that are different."

"Like what? Food rationing? Toilet duties? No different from any other base." I shake my head.

"No something you could never guess."

"What, a super powerful computer with a virtual world inside that you hold the refugees in?" I nearly swallowed my tongue as he laughs. "Yeah right, what is it Sanne?"

"I, you'll see." I loved that laugh, so much like Krieger's. Did I think love, no. Love doesn't exist. I can't feel that. Pho doesn't feel that.

After eating we found a place to hide and sleep. With a full belly it was easy to do. It didn't hurt having his arms wrapped around me, holding me. Snuggling up against his warm body…

It was four days since the attack. I had no idea how long it would take for us to get to Paris. We would have to leave the coast eventually of course since Paris was farther in land but for now it seemed to be safest to stay on the shore.

Another day and another shark. I was getting sick of it but it was all we had. We were traveling under the cover of darkness now. We had to move as fast as we could. The sooner we were back at the Factory we would be safe.

We were near Saint-Malo. "We need to head away from the ocean if we're going to get to Paris."

"I know but the coast has been good for us so far." He rubs his arm. He had cut himself every time to draw the sharks and was leaving scars. "Maybe we should keep going along the coast."

"No. We need to get to Paris. Going along the coast will make us go a longer way. Come on Kri," I stop. "Come on Jacque."

"If that's what you want. But can we catch a couple sharks before we go? So we have something to eat."

"Ok." He goes towards the water but I stop him.

"I'll do it."

"I, you don't have to hurt yourself." I take the knife from him.

"When we get to my base you'll see this doesn't matter." I wince as I cut my forearm. I let the blood drip into the water. "I hope they don't mind my blood."

"It might bring more since its something different." We laugh as we wait.

We were heading east each carrying a dead shark. "If we had packs this would be so much easier."

"If we had packs there would be food in them and we wouldn't need these things." He holds up his shark.

"Yeah, true." We keep going.

The next night we were near Sees. After eating a shark we kept going. "Am I the only one who noticed there are no Cans or Traitors?"

"We're deep in NAIA territory. There is probably no need to have guards out here. Especially after Kinghawk turned on us."

"Yeah. And if anyone did see us they might just think we were Traitors." He looks at me as I look at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I nod. "But we better wait until we get to your base."

"Yeah, we better." We keep going.

We were hiding in some brush when the sun started coming up. We had finished the other shark. We couldn't have kept it much longer as it was going bad. "Frak. This isn't great cover."

"It's the best we have." We huddle together. Normally I could fall asleep in his arms but that was when we had cover. This brush wasn't much more then a couple of half dead bushes.

As the sun was setting we were getting ready. "If we don't stop we can make it to Dreux before sun rise."

"And we go in a straight line. But we can't." We wait for the sun to settle a little more before taking off.

I wanted to take a break but Jacque kept going. I was tired and hungry and thirsty. But Jacque was strong and kept going.

He was right. Without taking a break we made it to Dreux before the sun came up. We found a couple of old shacks and broke into one. "A cot, wow." I sit down on it. "Much better then the ground."

"Yeah but not much room for two."

"Well, um, maybe the other shack has one."

"And if it doesn't you can sleep first then I can."

"Or we could share it." I kick one boot off then the other. "If you think we can find a way for both of us to fit on it." I see his smile and feel my skin flush. It was so much like Krieger's. It was Krieger's. I don't know how but he had to be, something. "Or if I can."

"I think we can come up with a couple ideas." I pull my shirt off as he gets his shirt off.

"Show me your ideas." I lie on the cot and wait for Krieger, Jacque, to join me. Waiting for him to make love to me like we used to back in Kadic Academy.

It was incredible to be lying on his chest. Hearing his heart beat as he breathed slowly in his sleep. "I love you Krieger." I close my eyes and let sleep come to me slowly as I enjoyed being with him.

That night I couldn't help but smile. We were close to Paris if I remembered a map correctly. "Come on Jacque we're so close I want to keep going!" I run ahead a little.

"Wait Sanne we have to be careful." I slow down.

"Sorry. It's just been awhile and I want to get back."

"I want to get there too. You've built it up so much I can't wait!" He grabs my hand. "But we have to be careful."

"Ok, I'll slow down." I feel the warmth in his hand. "I'll stay close to you." I rest my head on his shoulder.

We were near Paris but the sun was starting to come up. "We have to hide or make it to the sewers."

"Sewers? Any near here?" I nod.

"But it might be risky. NAIA's palace is in the city and they set up scanning devices to detect anyone who gets too near it in the sewers."

"We just need a place to sleep and hide during the day."

"Then let's find a sewer entrance." We keep going as the sky gets lighter.

The sun had just started coming up when we found an entrance. We hurry down inside and close the cover.

I knew we were close now. After sleeping for a couple hours we were moving through the sewers. "Frak, another one." The Traitors had put in more scanning devices in the sewers. "We have to find another way."

I just wanted to be at the Factory. With Jacque the man who reminded me so much of Krieger.

We finally found a passage that didn't have a scanning device. "We're almost there now. Just you wait Jacque. I already feel like celebrating."

"I can't wait." He grabs my ass.

"You will though. I'll make it worth the wait." I run ahead of him. He chases after me.

Odd's graffiti was pointing the way. I was so close I could smell it. I could feel it. "Home." I see the ladder. "We're almost there."

"Wow, can't wait."

"You won't have to." I climb up the ladder and push the cover off.

"Sanne?" I turn and see Ani.

"Ani, is it safe?" She nods.

"Good. Jacque come on up." I climb out and wait for Jacque.

"Hey, um, hi." He smiles at Ani. I feel that gut feeling of jealousy. "I'm Jacque, and you are?"

"This is Ani, Animal. Ani this is Jacque, Diver."

"Um, we've been waiting for you." Ani goes to the entrance and opens it. We follow her inside.

I avoid Arrow. I didn't want to see him or for him to see me. With Jacque things would be complicated. I lead Jacque to the radio room. "Radio." She turns around.

"Sanne, is it true?"

"Is what true."

"The reports. Kinghawk sold us out." How would they know unless there, some one had to make it.

"There are survivors?" Radio nods. "Well, here's another." Jacque enters the room. "Radio, Jacque."

"Um, hello." Jacque was checking her out. I wanted to punch him for that how dare he…

"Hi. What do we do Sanne?" Radio probably didn't even realize it.

"I don't know. We've been traveling for days. I'm hungry." I turn and leave the radio room and Jacque follows me.

We go to the food room and I grab a bunch of stuff. "Come on Jacque." I toss him a can of beans. "Eat up."

"Gladly.

I took Jacque to the Control Room. "This is Aelita and Jeremie." I could tell by the way he looked at Aelita he knew we were related. "She is um, related to me."

"Um, ok. What is all this? Some thing J INC had?"

"Long before J INC was around there was a genius named Franz Hopper, the father of my wife. This was his creation." Jeremie points to the holomap. "And now we use it to hide refugees."

"Oh um, ok. Yeah uh, nice meeting you two."

"We'll go now." I turn and walk out.

After eating and showing Jacque around and explaining everything we went to the sleep area. "Want to celebrate?" I pull my shirt off.

"Yes, yes I do." He pulls his shirt off.

"I do to." I get my pants off and lie down on the cot. "Get over here and frak me."

"Don't need to tell me twice." He gets on the cot and I spread my legs. Expecting him to get on top of me I am surprised when I feel his tongue between my legs.

"Oh, Jacque." I moan as he licks between my legs. I grab his head as his fingers move inside of me.

"Want you nice and wet." He pulls his head away and climbs up my body. He kisses and licks and nibbles my skin as he gets closer to my breasts. When his mouth finds a nipple I feel him slide into me.

"I want you." I moan as he fraks me, plays with me, touches me. "Krieger…" I said it softly, he didn't hear me.

I held him in my arms. He held me in his. I wanted this moment to last forever. His skin pressed against mine as he breathed softly in his sleep. If this moment lasted forever, but unfortunately it wouldn't. "Oh, shit." I turn and see Arrow.

"What?" I was ready to bite him for interrupting Krieger and I. No, Jacque and I.

"I, you, you and him?"

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." I roll my eyes as Arrow blushes.

"I, your parents said they wanted to talk to you. But um I, you can um, sorry." He closes the door.

"Huh, what was that?" Jacque was awake.

"Nothing. But if you're awake then maybe we could have some more fun." I roll him onto his back so I could have more fun.

**A/N Why so fast for Sanne? I tried to show that she sees Jacque as Krieger. Why it was so quick for her to fall for him. But will she realize he isn't Krieger and if she does will she care? Also, Merry Christmas every one! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Code Naia: The Resistance 12**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

I was near NAIA's castle. I found that if you shot the scanning devices they didn't give off an alarm. I was probably close then any resistance member has ever been without being captured. I had a small bomb with me. I hadn't planned on getting this close. If I had known I would have brought a bigger one. "Frak this is easy." I turn the corner and see Traitors. "Shit." Thankfully they didn't see me. "I guess this is close enough." I set the C4 down and light the fuse. I wasn't going to waste a remote detonator on this.

"Freeze bitch." I drop the C4. I had two minutes to get away.

"Um, hi." I stand up slowly with my hands raised. "Um, would you believe me if I said I worked in the sewers?"

"Funny." I feel the barrel of his rifle press against my neck. "If you were a guy I'd have shot you by now."

"But since I'm a pretty little lady you'll take me to the ball?" I laugh nervously. I knew I was caught but I didn't care about that. The fuse was burning and my life was getting shorter with every centimeter that burned.

"I'll do something." He presses it harder. "Move." I gladly move to get away from the C4.

The other Traitors were surprised to see us but I was still more nervous about the C4. If we weren't far enough away we'd all be killed. "Hey guys look what I found." He laughs.

"A little hottie!" One of the Traitors comes over and starts to look me over. "Did you check her for weapons?"

"I thought we all could check her for that." The Traitors laugh as they start to grope me.

"What pigs. You aren't even going to buy me dinner first are you?" I laugh a little.

"Shut up bitch."

"Normally a guy would take me out for dinner before I let them do this." One grabs me between the legs. "And a movie before doing that."

"You're real funny bitch. We'll see how funny you are when we take you to the bitch prison."

"Well I guess that will count as a date." It should have gone off by now. Unless I counted down to fast. "But no flowers or candy?"

"You stupid cunt you have no idea what we will-" There it was.

I ran as fast as I could while they panicked. I had to get away. I knew what they would do. Shelly tortured me but they would do something worse. I had to get away. But I couldn't go back to the Factory. If they followed me then every one at the Factory would be dead.

I ran past a scanning device setting it off. I could hear the alarms even down here in the sewers. Things just went from bad to worse.

I got out of the sewers and ran west. The farther from the Factory I got the better. If I was caught or killed I could at least keep them away from the others.

When I saw the Cans and Twitchers I tried to hide in a building but it was too late. More Cans and Twitchers appeared. With them were Traitors. I was frakked. There was nothing more I could do.

I was an idiot. I shouldn't have done it. But now I was captured. They had me in chains and several rifles pointed at me. I had no chance to escape. They would take me to wherever and I'd be tortured, raped, and if I'm lucky killed. "Keep moving bitch!" One kicks me in the back.

"I'm sorry if these chains on my ankles are slowing me down." I knew what would happen and wasn't afraid. I couldn't fight back physically so I had to use my words. "Maybe if you carried me we'd move faster."

"Shut the frak up bitch before we decide to teach you a new way to use your mouth!" He hits me with his rifle.

"You probably don't have anything to teach me with."

"Cunt!" He hits me hard with the butt of the gun in the back of the head. I didn't black out luckily. But I was able to get up on my own and they kept taking me to where ever it was they were taking me.

We walked, and walked. I wanted to take a break but there was no chance of that. The chains rubbed against my wrists and ankles. If I could get them off… Impossible. "One hundred bottles of wine on the wall, one hundred bottles of wine, if one should happen to fall then ninety nine bottles of wine on the wall. Ninety nine bottles of wine," A Traitor hits me with his gun.

"Shut up!"

"Just trying to lighten up the mood. Are you sure you don't want to sing with me? It's an easy song."

"Shut the frak up you stupid cunt or we'll frak you right here!" He hits me again with his gun.

It was a cold, dark gray building. There were Cans on the outside guarding a large steel door. "Welcome to your new home bitch."

"It's pretty big. How many baths and bedrooms come with it?" I knew the hit was coming and didn't care.

"Shut up cunt! You have no idea what we're going to do to you." They lead me to the metal door.

"Not going to carry me in? Such bad husbands." They must think I am crazy. Laughing at my own joke. And laughing as they led me into a house of torture might have a part of it.

They led me through a dark grungy hallway. I could hear screaming coming from several rooms as we passed them. "You guys could use a new decorator. Grey cellar was so last summer."

"Shut, up, cunt, bitch." I must be really getting on their nerves. It was the least I could do if they were going to kill me.

"Now say it all with out the pauses and then we'll move on to proper structure!" I laughed until I was hit in the gut with a rifle.

"Cunt bitch this is your new home." They push me into a chamber and slam the door behind me. I hear the lock and then the footsteps as they walk away.

So I was in their prison. I was captured. I would be raped, tortured, and when they were done with me, I didn't know. Of course what they didn't know would get them killed.

"Suckers." I snap the chains. I bend down and break the ones around my ankles. I spark with energy as I laugh and my bruises heal. "They have no idea what's about to happen." Jeremie, Aelita, and SAI gained the ability to activate Towers again. They possessed me and I intentionally let myself be caught. The trap worked.

I now had to decide what to do. I could just shift through the walls, floor, door, and even the ceiling. Or I could be more dramatic. Or… "Frak them." I go to the door and use my powers to rip it off.

"What the frak?!" I turn and see a Traitor.

"Hey there Fraktard ready to die?" He raises his rifle but is too slow. I lunged at him and shoved my fist into his chest killing him instantly. I grab his rifle as it falls. "What do I need this for?" I destroy it then step over the body as I look for more Traitors to kill.

I heard screaming coming from a room. I rip the door off and enter. "What the, shit." The Traitor backs away from a small naked girl. She couldn't be more then ten. "Who are you?"

"Death, the Grim Reaper, any other word you want to describe me." I lunge and him and tackle him to the wall. "You're Death." I rip him in half. I toss his legs away as his intestines drop out of his body. "Are you still alive?" He doesn't respond but his eyes blinked. "Good." I cut his head off and toss it against the wall.

"Please, what, what are you?" The little girl looked terrified.

"To you little girl? You're Savoir." I go to the little girl. "If they weren't covered in blood and guts I'd say grab his clothes but as it is you might want to wait for me to kill someone else and wear their clothes."

"I, ok." She follows me out of the room.

The next two Traitors I was a little more careful. I killed the first one brutally then told the second one to strip to his boxers. They were a little big for the girl but at least she wasn't naked. "I, please, please don't kill me. I don't want to die."

"Then you should have never been born." I smash his skull against the wall until his brains came out.

"You, you're a demon." I turn to the little girl.

"I might be." I laugh darkly. "But I'm your demon for now." I shake my hand trying to get the brain matter off. "So follow me."

She stuck close as I slaughtered more Traitors. When I heard screaming from another room I ripped the door off and found another girl. She was also naked as was one of the Traitors inside. "Are you happy to see me?"

"What the…" I killed him before he could finish his sentence.

"Shit!" The second, clothed, Traitor tries to grab his rifle but I fire an energy bolt and destroy it. "NAIA, please, what are you here for?"

"NAIA? She has black hair last I saw." I step towards the Traitor. "I'm just a bitch sent to destroy you." I grab him by the throat. "Unless you tell me what I need to know." I pick him up and push him against the wall. "Why did Kinghawk sell out the resistance? How did they buy him?"

"I don't know. NAIA would but I'm just," I crush his throat with one hand. Blood pours out over it.

"Useless to me." I toss his body aside. "You, want to get dressed?" She moves her arms and I see the bonds. I easily rip them both out. "Get dressed and follow me if you want to live." I turn and leave the room as she quickly gets dressed.

I guess some one found a body as an alarm went off. "Now things will get interesting." I rip the door off of an empty room. "Hide in here I'll be back." They go inside and I slam the door back on.

"Thank you!" I ignore the older girl and start the fun.

I turn a corner and see a large room. I could smell the food. "I am feeling a bit hungry." I go over to a large refrigerator and rip the doors off. "The others might want this." I use my powers to reshape the door into a bowl and start shoving the shelves of food into it.

I use my powers to reshape the bowl even more to close it off. "Now let's find some more Traitors." I leave the mess hall.

It didn't take long. I found four Traitors and a young girl. One Traitor had the hostage while the other three pointed their rifles at me. "Freeze or we'll kill her!" I laugh.

"Go ahead and kill her. I'll still kill you."

"We're serious!" The one holding the hostage points a handgun at her head. "Surrender or she dies!"

"Once again shoot her, kill her. I might just kill her myself." I spark with energy. "Or you could let her go and run away. Maybe you can get away." I walk towards them. "Run or die, you choose."

"I'll do it!" I see his finger on the trigger.

"Then do it." I lunge at him and cut his arm off. A couple shots ring out but I am too fast to hit. I snap one Traitors neck then kick another one so hard I hear his bones break. I grab the last one and rip his left arm off.

"No, please I don't want to die." I laughed.

"Then you should have never been born." I use his own arm to beat him to death.

I toss the arm away and check on the hostage. She had been shot. "Oh well." I spark with energy and continue looking for more.

I ripped doors off and usually found an empty room. But when I ripped off the next one I found a horrific image. Three Traitors, one little girl. She couldn't be more than eight years old. "You three have no idea what the frak is about to happen." I spark with energy.

"NAIA, what are you here for? We're only doing what you told us to do. Break the resistance scum any way possible." All three hold their hands up. "That's what we're doing."

"I'm not NAIA, I'm far stronger." I wasn't. Frak NAIA was strong enough to kill Xana when it first appeared. I would be killed much like these three would be. "And I'll prove it now." I lunge at the first one and punch a hole in his chest. I rip his heart out and show it to him as he dies.

"Shit, Frak, what the frak are you!" The other two back away. I hold the heart up. I wanted to do something to really scare them. It was disgusting but frak if it wouldn't scare them. I took a bite out of the heart.

"Shit." And that's just what they did. Could frakking smell it. I was about to throw up.

"You will die now." I throw the heart at one as I attack the other. I crush his skull between my hands.

"Please, I'm sorry. I, I don't want to-" I rip his throat out not wanting to hear it again. I hear crying and see the little girl.

"I'm sorry I was a little late. But as you saw they are now dead." She doesn't respond. "Stay here. When I'm done I'll let you know it's safe to get the frak out of here." I leave her on the floor and look for more Traitors to kill.

I found a room with lots of screens. Each one showed a room and then some hallways. "They fled. Frak I wanted to kill more." I check every screen just to make sure.

I go through the building and find all the prisoners. Most of them were naked. "What are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Thank you!"

"Silence!" They listen. "I have freed you. It is now up to you to find a place to hide."

"But, we, we don't have any where to go."

"There are clothes, weapons, and food here. Grab what you can and hide. Do not go near a city. The woods or the coast are your best bet."

"But, you, why can't we go where you are from?"

"Because I am from a city. To lead a large group to where I am from would compromise it."

"But you, you could fight them, kill them." I see it is the little girl I last saved. She was so small and weak. She probably wouldn't make it.

"I could kill a bunch of scared little boys. I can't scare a Can. I can't make a Walker tremble in fear. I can't make a million Twitchers run away from me. You have to find a place to hide. I suggest any former bases used."

"But we, they were all found." I nod.

"And cleared out. Why would they look there again?" I hear some whispers. "And if they do find you again you will fight to the death. You won't let them capture you this time will you?"

"No way."

"Then grab guns, clothes, and food. I have to be getting back."

"But, you, what are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I am the one who will one day end this war." I shift through the walls until I find the mess hall. I grab the food I had gotten earlier and leave the prison with it.

I was back in Paris and in the sewers when I felt sick. I drop the food and start to throw up. I get light headed and have to sit against the wall as I felt my strength leave me.

I had to lie down for a few minutes. Maybe an hour, longer. I might have passed out. But when I did wake up I wasn't possessed any more. "Frak we have to fix that." I was slow to get up and had to use the wall for support. "I'm close." The sewer path was easy to get through now. I blasted so many scanning devices it would be a clear path. But I had this food and now without being possessed it would be heavy as frak. "Roll out." I push it and it does roll.

I was close to the Factory sewer entrance when I heard the sound of metal. "Frak." I didn't have a gun on me. "Twitchers." I roll the food even faster and get to the ladder. I climb up it as fast as I can. As I was pushing the sewer cover off I saw a light. "Twitchers!" I pull myself out of the sewers and see someone at the entrance. It was dark out now and hard to see. "Shoot them!" They run over and look into the sewers. Now I could see that it was Arrow. He raises his rifle and I hear the gun shots.

"What is that? A mine?" I go back over and see the door I had turned into a ball to carry the food.

"No that's food from the prison. I'll need help."

"Why don't you use your powers?"

"I'm not possessed any more." I slide down the ladder and see the marks the Twitchers made when they exploded. "We better hurry before more show up." I grab the food and lift it over my head. Arrow climbs down the ladder and grabs it. He lifts it over his head and…

"It doesn't fit. Watch out!" I jump out of the way as the food falls.

"Frak, well, we have to open it." I grab a part and pull but can't bend it. "Help me Arrow!"

"Let me try this." Arrow shoves the barrel into a space and uses his rifle to open it a little. I pull on one side as he continues to use his rifle and we open it a little more. Soon we could get our hands in there and grab food out.

We emptied it and pushed it into the sewers. With the food in the food area I needed to find out what happened.

My parents were both in the Control Room. "What the frak happened? I passed out!"

"Um, an error came up. You used more power then the Tower could provide and," I cut Jeremie off.

"I was done! I was on my way back. How could I be using too much power then? You frakked up. What if I was still back at the prison? I could have died because you frakked up!"

"Sanne we're sorry but you used more power then the Tower could handle. We had no way to warn you."

"Whatever. You are only here to make the Super Computer work. If you can't do that you're useless." I turn to leave but Aelita tries to stop me.

"Honey, please, we were so worried. Are you sure you're ok? Do you need a Scan? You have blood all over your clothes you should change." She reaches out for me.

"Stop treating me like I'm a little kid!" I knock her away.

"You aren't a little kid but you're still my daughter."

"I am not! Your daughter died when this war started. I was born from that war I have no parents." I leave the Control Room.

I had to get some different clothes on. I was frakking covered in blood, brain matter, and other things. I needed a bath.

I go to the radio room first and get Radio. "I need a bath in the river and you're guarding me."

"Why?"

"I didn't find Ani or Jacque first." I lift the entrance and see Arrow was back on guard duty. "Arrow, go back in."

"What, why?"

"Radio is taking over."

"Um, Jacque is next actually."

"Well I'm changing it. Radio is taking over now."

"But, why?"

"She wants a bath and doesn't want you perving on her." Radio could make me smile just like that.

"But, I, I've seen you naked before."

"And you'll be dumb enough to stare at me while I bathe. Radio won't. Go back inside, now."

"Um I, I'll grab you come clean clothes." Arrow goes back inside as I start to strip.

After cleaning off all the blood and taking a bath I needed to sleep. I must have passed out after the possession stopped but I was still tired.

I was happy to see Jacque lying on a cot. "Hello, happy to see me Jacque?" He nods.

"Of course Sanne. I was scared out of my mind. I had no idea what a possession did or what you were planning. When I heard you were back I figured I'd wait and surprise you." He gets off the cot.

"Mmm, surprise me." We start to kiss. We lie down on a different cot as our clothes seemed to fall off. Soon he was inside of me, his mouth teasing my breasts. It felt incredible as I had my legs wrapped around his waist, him pounding into me. Any worries, all emotions, melted away.

Being in his arms was great. I loved these moments with Kriger, Jacque, it didn't matter. He was here. But frak if I wasn't getting hungry.

I was getting some food when I saw Aelita and Jeremie. "What are you two doing out of the Control Room?"

"Sanne we wanted to talk to you." I roll my eyes.

"What about? How you frakked up the possession?" They shake their heads.

"No about you and Jacque. And before him Arrow, and before him Krieger." I laugh a little.

"I don't need a sex ed course I know how to frak."

"That's not what we mean. We're worried that you're doing it for the wrong reasons." I see them hold hands. It almost made me sick.

"And what's that?"

"Well, we've only been with each other. We loved each other and knew we were the one for the other. After we were married and we were on our honeymoon well, we then made love. But you just seem to be having sex with whoever is there. That's not right and I don't think you even know what you're doing."

"Aelita I know what I'm doing. Just ask Arrow or Jacque." I smirk.

"Mom, not Aelita."

"You're not my mother. This war is my mother. Your daughter is dead. And I don't need you. So get back to the Control Room where you belong." My head was starting to hurt. Frak I didn't need to waste time talking to them.

"Sanne that's not acceptable." I laugh hard now.

"And you'll do what Jeremie? Take my Jcell? Send me to my room? You can't do anything to me. Maybe if I was your daughter you might be able to punish me but again she died when this war started."

"Sanne, please." Aelita starts to cry.

"There is no crying in war!" I push past both of them and go out onto the main floor.

"Sanne, this is bad." Radio sets the locks on the entrance. "The Cans just showed up. With lots of Traitors too. I don't think they'll miss us this time."

"Shit. Frakking Twitchers."

"What's going on? I turn around and see Jacque.

"The Cans and Traitors showed up. I think we need to move the food and cots to the Control and Scanner rooms. We already have the explosives set up to seal ourselves off."

"Wait, what?"

"Our plan in case the Cans and Traitors ever found us."

"What, they found us?" Ani was coming from the toilet area.

"Not yet but if they do we need to prepare. Jacque and I will start moving the cots while you, Radio, and Arrow get the food."

"Ok, um, yeah." We split up and do our jobs.

We had the cots in the Super Computer Room and the food in the Scanner Room. I already got the detonators out to seal us off. "If they find us we'll be ready." I go to the path to the rest of the Factory. "I'm going to watch and wait. If they get through I'll run back here and Jacque will detonate the bombs."

"And if they don't find us?"

"If they don't then they don't. I doubt we'll get that lucky this time Ani." I leave the Control Room and go to the entrance of the Factory.

I could hear them. Frak when I put my ear right on the entrance I could hear the Traitors talking. They were searching for us and wouldn't stop until we were found. We had plenty of food but maybe some of the others should be sent to Lyoko. Frak, we only needed me and one other on Earth. That way we could last months.

I kept my ear pressed against the entrance for so long my neck started to hurt. I had to switch with someone.

I go back to the Control Room. "Arrow, go guard the entrance. If you press your ear against the entrance you can hear the Traitors talk."

"What are they saying?"

"They aren't stopping until they find us." I bend my neck back and forth. "Frak," My neck was killing me. "I need a nap."

"Well um, I, it is supposed to be my turn and um, stuff." I sigh.

"Ani the sleep and guard schedules don't matter right now."

"Then um, could I go to bed to? With all the stuff and yeah, I'm tired."

"If you want to go ahead." I rub my neck trying to make the pain go away. "Move." I push her out of the way as I go to the ladder.

Down in the Super Computer Room I lie down on a cot but my neck was hurting too much. "Sanne?"

"What?"

"Um, your neck hurts doesn't it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I could massage it. It might help."

"If you don't care sure." I sit up and she comes from behind. I feel her hands on my neck and shoulders.

"If it hurts or I'm using too much pressure say something." I feel her hands knead into my muscles.

"It feels great." I roll my head around as her hands make the knots in my muscles disappear.

A few minutes later I feel her hands leave my neck. "Thanks Ani that felt," I was stunned. I felt something but it wasn't her hands. "Ani, what are you doing?" I feel her lips leave my neck.

"Sanne I, um, please." I feel her reach around me and one hand goes down while the other up as her lips reappear on my neck.

"Please what, what are you doing?" I knock her hand away from my breast. "Ani stop it."

"Please, I, you've talked about needing a release. I need one."

"Then go frak Arrow and leave me alone." I try to get up but she holds me down and continues using her hands on me.

"I can't. I, I never got the shot. If I did anything with him or Jacque I might get pregnant." I feel her lips on the other side of my neck. "Please help me get a release." Her hands move under my shirt. I feel her hands move slowly and gracefully over my skin up to my breasts.

"I don't do this, with girls." I had to take a breath when she found my nipples. "No matter how good it might feel."

"If it feels good why stop? I need a release and like I just said I never got the shot. I can't get one from anybody else."

"What about Radio?" My mind is clouded as her fingers play with my breasts and nipples.

"She's way too young. And you, you're here, done things." One hands slides down my stomach and down between my legs. "I need a release, please help me get a release." She rubs me between my legs hard.

"Ani, no." I lean my head back as she kisses me more on the neck. "I'll need a release to." I put a hand on hers. "If you're going to do that do it right." I undo the button and zipper to my pants.

"I've never done this but I think I can do it right." Her hand moves into my pants and starts to rub and finger me.

"You better if you want your release." I turn my head and kiss her. It was different from any kiss I've had. Her lips, her tongue, her touch…

It had been several days and they still hadn't found us. We had plenty of food but how long would it last, I didn't know. We only risked leaving the Control Room to use the toilet area and that was starting to get full. We had to do something. I got Arrow alone in the passage between the Control Room and the rest of the Factory. "I think we need to send some people to Lyoko."

"But, um, who would go?" Arrow was scared. I've told him about Lyoko but he still seemed terrified of it.

"Aelita, Jeremie, Radio. That will mean less food and drinks used and less space used in the toilet area."

"And if any of them refuse? What about Ani or Jacque?"

"We make them go and those two, and you, will stay here. If they break in we can fight for a bit before retreating back here. We detonate the bombs then I'll send everyone to Lyoko."

"And you?"

"I'll have plenty of food and drinks. And if it's just me I'll only need one or two buckets."

"But why stay here? If things are sealed off they can't get to us."

"And if they do? They could have Twitchers, Traitors, and slaves dig their way through. I'd be here to give them that last bit of hell." I laugh a little.

"Well, um, when do we tell the others?"

"Why not now? Ani is doing watch now so the ones who would be sent are all in the Control Room."

"Well, if they refuse to go?"

"We make them." I turn and go to the Control Room. Arrow follows me.

In the Control Room I had to tell Jeremie and Aelita. Arrow went down to the sleep area formally known as the Super Computer Room to find and tell Radio. "We need to make sure we have enough food. So you two and Radio will be sent to Lyoko so there is less needed."

"Sanne what if something happens? I mean, SAI is able to handle the majority of things but if an error comes up we might be needed."

"You can do things from a Tower. You just won't need to eat or sleep. You're going and if you refuse I'll find another way to save food." I reach down toward the pistol hanging on my belt.

"But, Sanne, we," I tap it and Aelita shuts up.

"We will go." Jeremie grabs her hand. "And we'll worry about you and the others. If the Cans find the Factory we want you and the others to come straight to Lyoko. Don't try and fight you'll only get hurt or worse."

"I can't and won't promise anything." I hear yelling coming from below.

A few minutes later Arrow comes up with a black eye and some blood running out of his nose. "What happened?"

"Radio isn't going to Lyoko."

"What the frak? You got your ass kicked by an eleven, maybe twelve year old?" I laugh a little. "Puss."

"You tell her then. I'm not going back down there."

"Fine she can stay. But Jeremie and Aelita said they'll go so I'm sending them now." I go over to the control panel and find the headset. "Change of plans Radio isn't going to Lyoko."

"Ok Sanne um, we love you." I see on the monitor that both have gotten into a Scanner.

"Whatever." I bring up the transfer programs. Wow, it had been more then a year since I've sent anyone to Lyoko. Dante would usually when we were fighting Xana. Now… "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Jeremie, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Jeremie, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Well, we'll let you know when the Cans find us." I take the headset off.

"That's it?" I nod.

"It isn't that big a deal Arrow. Did you see Jacque?"

"Yeah he pulled Radio off of me. I didn't know it was his turn to sleep."

"Well, that old schedule is kind of obsolete now." I sigh. "I just hope the Cans don't find us."

"I pray for that." I see Arrow grab his cross.

"Stop that or I'll rip it off and shove it somewhere."

"Down my throat?"

"I was thinking of another orifice." I see him smile. "What?"

"I don't see why you are so against my faith. I've never tried any thing or made you do any thing." He let's the cross go.

"You rely on the boogeyman I rely on myself. I'm real and I can do things. Your boogeyman is fake and can't do a damn thing."

"And if that's what you want to believe then you can. I won't try to change your mind." I growl a little wanting to hurt him even more then Radio had. "Ok fine I'll go down and get something to eat." Arrow walks over to the ladder and takes it down.

Two days later and we could still hear the Traitors and Cans. The Toilet area was full and we needed to empty it. But that was impossible with the Traitors and Cans outside. We were frakked.

The next day I sent Ani and Radio. We had to knock her out but Radio had to go. We were using the frakking floor now and were running low on food.

We were frakked. I sent Jacque and Arrow to Lyoko today. The Cans and Traitors were still out there. But with just me here I had more then enough food. I was just worried about when sleeping if they found the Factory. I moved a cot up to the passage so if they got in I would probably hear it and wake up in time to run back here and detonate the bombs.

I wasn't getting much sleep. Maybe an hour then the tiniest noise would wake me up. It was probably a good thing as I would have had nightmares if I slept long enough. We were frakked if the Cans didn't go away.

Frak, frak, and double triple frak. I've been alone for a week. The Traitors and Cans were still out there. I should probably just detonate the bombs then send myself to Lyoko. I was going a little crazy being alone. And listening to the Traitors all the time probably wasn't good. But what else did I have to do but listen through the entrance to sure death. The Cans heavy metal footsteps. The Traitors talking. The scurrying of the Twitchers. They were out there and I was in here, for now.

I kept myself entertained by rolling up the wrappers from the MREs into balls and throwing them into a circle I drew. It was boring but I didn't have anything else to do. I couldn't listen through the entrance all the time. I wanted to but my neck was frakking killing me.

I was bored with the paper. I went through the Factory looking for something else to do when I found a book. "I am Jack's colon. I get cancer I kill Jack. I am Jack's left ear. An Earwig crawls in and eats his eyes out from the inside." Frak it was weird but I had nothing else to do.

I finished the book in a day. It was really messed up. I didn't know who Jack was but he was probably dead now. I could never ask him what he was thinking of when writing this book.

I kept looking for stuff but there was nothing to find. I was going even more crazy from boredom. If I had Jacque here we could frak. Hell, if Ani was here I could frak. But I didn't really feel like it. I was losing a lot of weight from lack of eating. Pretty soon and I'd be able to count my ribs. I've never been that skinny. Even when I was younger and went through an anorexic moment or two. I was always well fed by my parents… Frak I've treated them badly.

Frak, frak, double frak, triple frak. Frakkity frak frak frak. How many times can I say frak in one minute? Frak, frak, frak, frak…

The fastest time I could get was sixty nine. Heh, sixty nine. Why do I still find that funny? After all the shit that's happened how the frak do I still find something that immature funny?

I was hungry but I had to save food. I can feel my ribs easily. My stomach hurt all the time from hunger but I had to frakking save food. I couldn't binge on the little food I had left. If those frakking Cans went away then we could go on a food raid and eat all we wanted. But they weren't going away. Why won't they go away? They haven't found us but they won't go away. I can hear their footsteps even without being near the entrance. They were right on top of us but still didn't find us.

I wanted to eat. I needed to eat. I could have an extra MRE or a can of peas. It wouldn't hurt.

Frak I shouldn't have done that. Two MREs in one day is too much. I only have so much. If the Cans don't go away I'll have to go to Lyoko but then we'll have to detonate the bombs and we'll never know what happens. Will the resistance win or NAIA? Will NAIA rule supreme over Earth or will we finally defeat it. How many more will die? What happened to Dante, frak I missed him. I miss all of them. How could I kill Skitz? I should have tried harder to save her. But frak there was nothing I could do. And Krieger, it was so fast we didn't have a chance. Naia, killed by her own mother. And Yuki, frak. I was such a bitch to her.

I know we're going crazy being alone. We could probably put the headset on and talk to the others but they'll just ask what's going on and there's nothing going on. We haven't heard anything but the Cans and Traitors looking for us. What could we do. We just had to sit and wait.

They were still there. I need more sleep but I can't. Every noise wakes me up. Even my own breathing has woken me up.

Frak, this is a weird dream. But it's a nice one. Being with my friends back at Kadic Academy. But I am stuck in this frakking dream. I guess I finally reached my limits and now even the entire NAIA army could attack the Factory and I might not wake up. "Hi Skitz." I had to keep myself from crying every time I saw her. I had killed her with my own hand but now here we were.

"Sanne, come here." Skitz grabs my hand and pulls me into a closet. "Gods I missed you." She starts kissing me.

"We were just in class." I kiss her back. It felt weird but already I knew there was something serious between us. I felt this, pull, towards her. "But I missed you to." I kiss her deeply.

"Gods I needed that. I can't wait for more later."

"Yeah, later. When we're all…" I hear my Jpocket beep. "Frak, Xana." I pull it out. "Ice Sector, we better hurry." We run out of the closet and get our Jcells out to call the others.

On our way to the Factory was weird. I had to remember that in this dream Barack and Mira weren't in the group. Gah, what a surprise to find out me and Krieger didn't frak like crazy whenever we were together. Skitz took his place so it wasn't that bad a dream.

The Factory was like it always had been. Big, abandoned, and standing. Getting on the elevator almost made me cry. The memories it brought up. A world before the war happened. "Dante, get on the elevator I'll send everyone." I step off the elevator and go over to the control panel. As he walks by I have to keep myself from hugging him. I missed him so much but in this dream we didn't seem to be friends. I didn't like the way the others treated him but hey just a dream it doesn't matter.

I wait for them to step into the Scanners. "Transfer Dante, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Dante, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." As they land on Lyoko I send the vehicles then set up the auto transfer for Ark and I. I take the ladder down and hurry into the middle Scanner.

"Whoa." Soree pulls away from Amelia. "Who the frak are you and how did I get here? Man this dream is frakked up.

"What?" Amelia is confused. "We've been here for more then a day. Stuck in this world."

"No, I am dreaming. Frak this is frakked up." I rub my temples. Gah, I was getting a headache.

"You're not dreaming. What the frak happened? Are you Sanne or Soree?" I laugh.

"Soree? What kind of name is that? And what is with these clothes?" Gah, they were ugly as shit. "Wow, is this supposed to be underwear?" I pull at it. "What happened to a thong or commando?"

"Sanne, you're starting to worry me." Amelia backs away. "Um, what was the last thing you remember before coming here?"

"I was in the Factory sending the others then myself. It was a good dream. A hell of a lot frakking better then what's been going on." I look around the room we are in. "Where's a computer? Or a TV? I miss those."

"Wait, so you think you're dreaming?"

"I am dreaming. I'm on a cot in the Factory waiting for the Cans to show up. But I have to admit this is a cool frakking dream."

"Um, you're not dreaming. Cans, what are those?"

"Big robots controlled by NAIA. Real nasty lasers. Especially if you take one to the face." I feel my face remembering the pain.

"You're from that world?" Amelia's eyes get bigger.

"What world? I'm from the real world. A hellish frakked up world but it's not a dream like this." This girl was starting to annoy me. I liked the other dream better. At least I was getting some.

"Um, that world is real, and so is this. And my world too. They're all real just different worlds. I've been to your world and it scares me to death." Sanne feels herself start to sweat. "But if you're here then the other Sanne who was here must be back in her world, maybe."

"Ok even after all the shit I've seen this is really weird." I pull at the collar of my shirt trying to cool off. "These outfits suck. Where are we?"

"On a boat going to England. It won't do us any good cause Hitler will attack England after starting with France."

"Wait, Hitler? World War One?" Sanne shakes her head.

"No, World War Two."

"Oh well, whatever. Wait, that means we're like, more then a decade behind my world. Wait, world, time, what? I am really frakking confused. Are you sure this isn't a dream?" The other me nods. "Well frak. What do I do?"

"Nothing. I've been doing this for a while and we will leave this world when we do." Amelia goes over to a chair and sits down. "But until that happens we just live out in this world."

"And this world is?"

"1939 November. Going to England to escape the German invasion of France. But the thing is we don't know what will happen."

"Sure we will. Hitler attacks France, England, and Japan attacks America. America attacks Germany and we win."

"In our timelines. This is a different world. That means something is different. Maybe it's just us being twins or it could be America joins Germany. We don't know. Our knowledge is frakked."

"Well for a dream this is really interesting." I see the other me shake her head. "What?"

"This isn't a dream."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

We were stuck on the boat. I hated boats. I never liked the water. Even on my father's yacht I got sea sick. "Uhg, I'm gonna hurl."

"What, why?" Sanne liked the water. She loved being on her father's yacht. "This isn't that great a boat but it works."

"Shut up." I was starting to hate this dream.

I had to go up top and puke my guts out. "What's that?" I see something big and dark under the water. "Weird." I turn around to go back down when I feel the boat shake. "What the frak is going on?" I have to grab the hand rail to keep from falling over.

"Aaaa!" Sanne screams as the ship shakes again. A few seconds later water starts to pour into the room she was in. "What the frak is going on?" She runs to the stairs and goes up top as more water comes in.

"We've been hit!" I turn and see one of the sailors running from the bridge. "They shot us!"

"Who shot us?" Frak. I'm used to being shot at except I would have a rifle in my hands to shoot back with.

"We were shot?" Sanne comes up top as the boat shakes again.

"Port side taking water!" A couple more sailors run towards the port side of the boat. "Turn on the pumps!"

"This is frakked up!" I run to the aft of the boat and see another dark shape in the water. "There's something in the-"A torpedo explodes.

"Frak." I died in my dream. That was messed up. What a frakked up dream. It started cool though. Frak, I miss Skitz.

They were still there. They won't go away. Frak. Why won't they go away. They need to go away. Because I said so. So, shut up. Frak you. I don't care. They still need to go away. Because. Because I said so like I said. I said so so I said so. Because they need to go away.

It's been more then a month now. I've lost a lot of weight. I can count my ribs but I have to ration the food. I have enough for a couple more weeks.

Yep, still there. Looking for us. Stomp, stomp, big heavy stomps. Cans would never be ballet dancers. Could you imagine that? Cans in Swan Lake. Maybe skaters. Do two Salchows and a triple lutz while wearing a blindfold. Why does that sound like a song? What's a lutz? What are we talking about?

Frak they won't go away. We're frakked. Soon I'll have to go to Lyoko. I'll detonate the bombs so they can't get to the Super Computer and go to Lyoko where we'll spend the rest of our lives.

I thought I heard a noise and woke up. It was nothing. But now I can't fall asleep again. Frakking Cans.

I was bored. I was in the Scanner Room looking at a Scanner. "I'm so frakking hungry. What would happen if we were Scanned?" I know it heals anything but would it heal hunger? Only one way to find out. I took the ladder up and went to the control panel. SAI, then Aelita, appear. I don't put the headset on and ignore them.

After setting the auto transfer I took the ladder down and hurried into the middle Scanner. When the doors closed I felt the energy move over me. A few seconds later I stepped out. I was still frakking hungry but I couldn't count my ribs. I looked almost normal. Still a little lean in places but I didn't frakking care about that. We were frakking hungry, starving. Frak!

I woke up and immediately went to the entrance. I pressed my ear against the metal and for once didn't hear anything. I kept listening but I still heard nothing. "Are they gone? Shut up they might be listening. But I don't hear them. They might be listening for us. Shhh."

Every day, night, whatever we went to the entrance and listened. Nothing. Maybe they finally went away.

I listened for about three more days. I passed out a couple times and had to eat more. I was weak and sick from lack of eating. But if they were gone then we could go and get more food. Raid a grocery store or something. It would be nice. MREs and canned food was getting old. We didn't like it.

It was probably the fourth day of nothing when I took the locks down and opened the entrance. "Finally." I close the entrance and set up the locks.

In the Control Room I get the headset on. "They're gone."

**A/N Sanne is going nuts. Confused between we, me, I, us. She's alone but she doesn't always know that. Being alone that long and refusing to talk to the others drove her a little crazy. Of course she already was going crazy. The whole seeing Jacque and thinking, knowing, seeing him as Krieger. And her cold heartedness, not seeing Aelita and Jeremie as her parents. And her… ways of getting a release. Whether it's Arrow, Jacque, or even Ani. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! First Story of the year!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Code Naia: The Resistance 13**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

I was frakking starving. We were planning a food raid but I had to scout it out alone. I couldn't take the sewers any more. They were packed with scanning devices, Twitchers, and Traitors. But this actually made the streets safer. They were so busy with the sewers they got lax up here. There were some grocery stores closer to the Factory but I didn't want to be that obvious. This one though, yes. We would attack this one. No, we wouldn't. The others would we would go elsewhere and blow something up. That would work.

I check the food supplies we have left. If we wanted to we could probably stuff ourselves for a week but if this failed we would be frakked. We didn't mind the weight I lost. We looked better before but us didn't care. We were better, lighter, and faster.

I sat down at the control panel and put the headset on. "Tonight we'll attack." Two screens appear. SAI, and Aelita.

"Sanne, what are you attacking?"

"A grocery store. Well, the others are. We're," I stop. I was alone, I would be alone, we would do it alone. "I'm attacking somewhere else. This will distract the Cans and the others can attack the store and get food." I see Aelita lean forward. "What?" Her eyes seem too scan me.

"How much food do you have? You look pale, sickly. Sanne if you don't eat enough you won't be able to, do well." I laugh a little.

"You mean I won't be able to attack and kill those frakking bastards. We'll kill every last one of them! We'll put a frakking bullet into their frakking heads!" I rip the headset off and throw it at the screen. Frak her, what the frak does that frakking frakker know? I've been fighting them. We've been alone here waiting to fight and blow up the passage while she played on Lyoko. Frak her. We could, I could do it. Yes we could. "I'll do it damn it."

Frak. I tore into two cans of corn and an MRE. I wasn't as hungry but frak. Six hours before the attack. If we kept eating like this we'd be out of food in five days. If this attack failed the others would go back to Lyoko and we'd stay here. Maybe I would starve to death. No frak it. I could eat myself. Cut my arm off and get into a Scanner. Come out, eat my arm, and repeat. Not a bad idea. Maybe my leg there is more meat there. Well, not much more. Maybe bring one of them back and cut their leg off. They'd have more meat on them. Cut it off and shove them back into the Scanner and send them to Lyoko so we could eat in peace. My mouth waters thinking about it.

Frak. Two more hours. I just wanted to frakking eat all the food we had. I'd probably die. Death would mean no more hungry. Hungry, food, frak we're hungry. I hate this. I had a can of peas and was eating them. Aelita was right if I didn't have energy I wouldn't be able to attack. But all this food at once might not be good either. Mmm, my stomach feels better. Still want to try and eat myself but how to cut my arm off I had no idea. We don't have any swords or saws or laser scalpels. Maybe I could find one after blowing something up. All that meat, wanted to bite myself.

Ten minutes. I have the headset on but don't want to talk. Just thinking of biting someone, eating them. All that meat. Frak my mouth was watering. Five minutes. Almost time. Shelly ate people but she hadn't been starving. We weren't like her. I'd be eating myself any ways. Food, frak.

I'd tell them where to go and then I'm off. I'll just use grenades. Frak using any thing else. Blow up a car and run away. When we get back they better have lots of frakking food or I'll cut one of their legs off and eat it. Steak, burger, sausage, mmm, Jacque.

"Hey frakkers get ready." I bring them back to Earth. Jeremie and Aelita would wait on Lyoko. If we succeeded then they might come back. But so far the Super Computer has been stable, mostly. After the possession messed up that might be a problem. Might be? We'd be dead if that had happened early.

We were standing in the Control Room. "We need you to go to the grocery store while we, I," I shake my head. Something was wrong. "I'll go and blow something up. You guys raid a store and get back here."

"Are you sure that will work?" I nod. "Please be careful Sanne."

"Arrow the Traitors and Twitchers are busy playing in the sewers. When I was scouting at most I saw a lone Can wandering around."

"We'll give you a ten minute head start then head out ok?" I nod again. I look over at Jacque.

"If this is successful…" I lick my lips. "We'll have lots of food giving me lots of energy." I laugh a little.

"If you can keep your mind out of his pants I want to get going." Radio, bleh. Wait until she's older and knows what it's like. "Well? Are you going?" I glare at her. Like she was in charge. I gave the orders.

"I'm off." I leave the Control Room and go to the entrance. I place my ear against the entrance and listen for a minute before opening it and leaving. It felt good to be out of the Factory.

I hurried through the streets. I wanted to be as far away from the grocery store and the Factory as possible. But I had to be careful. Even with the Cans busy with the sewers there were still some on the city streets. But the faster I ran the sloppier I got. I almost ran into two Cans and a Traitor. But I was able to hide and they walked by. "Frak don't get your ass shot." I couldn't help but laugh. What ass? I was practically skin and bones.

A shiny car. Parts of it were shiny anyways. It would still be shiny when I was done with it. Just shiny over there, and there, and some shiny over there. I can't stop laughing. Shiny, we like that word. What the frak is wrong with me? Who frakking cares? I was going to blow up someone's car and not get in trouble. I grab a grenade and pull the pin. I throw it through the passenger side window and run away.

It was a few seconds later when the grenade blew up. I just kept running as sirens went off.

Frak. A Walker. I hate these things. If I had a missile launcher I could frak it up but I only had a rifle and a couple more grenades. Frak I forgot a pistol. What the frak. Being in a hurry I forgot to grab one. Frak.

Shit! A ton of Cans showed up. But hiding under a car brought back memories. The Cans walking by, the sound of metal on pavement. Maybe my plan wasn't so good. But Arrow would have said it was bad if it was.

Ha, frakkers. All went to the explosion. Never saw me. I had a clear path back to the Factory.

Frak. It was the third time I've seen it. NAIA. "What the frak is that thing doing here?" I hurry away and find a building with a fire escape. I climb up the stairs to the roof of the building. NAIA was standing near the entrance of the Factory. What the frak was it doing here? Did it know we were there. It knew about Xana and killed him. It had to know where the Factory was. But it wasn't going in. Maybe it thought the Factory was destroyed. It looked like it was. Frak the Factory was. "Go away frakker." I lift my rifle and aim it at NAIA. I doubt a bullet would hurt it but maybe it would. If I hit it in the head it might die.

Frak it was floating around and wouldn't stay still. If I fired and missed it would know I was here and kill me. If I hit it in the head and it killed me at least I tried. But if I missed I was frakked for no good reason. "What are you doing? If you know we're there why don't you go in?" I stops and leans down. I see it pick something up but can't tell. I see through the scope it was talking but I wasn't able to hear what it said.

It sat down. I don't know why it seemed funny but it did. This super powerful thing was sitting down. What's next eating or sleeping? This thing wasn't human so it wouldn't do human things like sitting. Why can't I stop laughing? Everything seems funny. If I laughed too loud it would hear me. And I couldn't aim while laughing. Why can't I shoot it?

Frak! Ani, what the frak is she doing? "Get away damn it." Ani was walking towards NAIA like it was normal.

"Ah ha! You fell into my trap!" What was she talking about? She got NAIA's attention but why?

"_What the frak?"_ I laughed again. Hearing this super powerful thing curse. I'd give all the money I had to stop laughing so I could aim and shoot it. Wait, I don't have any money. I can't stop laughing!

"_What the frak are you doing? Do you not know who I am?"_

"NAIA. Do you not know who I am?" I see Ani pull something out of a pocket. I can't see what it is.

"_If you don't answer me you will be dead."_

"I am Animal. The last member of my resistance group. And I got you in my trap!" Ani raises the thing in her hand. I can see it now. It looked like a detonator. When did she get it I had no idea. "I placed bombs all over the area."

"_Why?"_ NAIA must have read my mind. Well, I also had how, when, and where.

"I wondered why the Cans seemed so interested in this area. It took me a couple weeks to figure out that you really thought my base was here. So when the Cans went away I hurried and placed a ton of C4."

"_A ton?"_

"Well, I think it was more like four hundred kilos but it's a lot. I just had to wait. I knew if I attacked when this area was under your control you would know I wasn't here. So I waited, and waited. It took a while to place bombs but I did it. And now you will die." Ani gets closer to NAIA. She was going to kill herself. But where did she get that much C4 I had no idea. This is insane. How could she do this? That much C4 might cause the Factory to cave in.

"_A simple bomb will not harm me. Go ahead."_ Oh frak. If NAIA was right then Ani would die for no reason.

"Ani get away, please." She said she was the last one. Wait, did the others die? Are we the only ones left? "No, Ani, run away. I can't be the last one." We were so alone as it was. I couldn't lose every one. We didn't want too be alone.

"_Go ahead and detonate whatever bombs you have placed I will not be harmed."_ Was NAIA taunting Ani? But this thing was, frak I'm laughing again.

"Really?" I see Ani grab something else. She throws it at NAIA and NAIA catches it.

Frak. She threw a grenade. It went off in NAIA's hands. Was it dead? Please be dead. I can't let Ani die if she was the last one alive. "Run away Ani, run." Frak I think she was hurt by the grenade much like Ark had. I had to help her. I go to the fire escape and start to climb down when I hear laughing.

"_I told you it would not harm me."_ I hurry back to the ledge and look through the scope. NAIA was alive and unharmed.

"Hey, you're right." I see Ani was bleeding. "But it doesn't matter. I still have this." I see her raise the detonator.

"_Go ahead you stupid bitch. You can't harm me."_

"I swear I will."

"Do it Ani. At least try to hurt her. Come on you're hurt you can't run away." I feel tears fill my eyes. I would be the last one left, maybe. If she placed that much explosives around the area I might die too.

"_Then do it bitch."_ It was too fast to see. An energy bolt came from NAIA and hit Ani in the chest. Before the detonator hit the ground NAIA had it in her hands. "_Or I will."_ I see her press the detonator and wait for the explosion.

Nothing happened. Did Ani place a detonator wrong? Frak. All that time wasted by Ani.

"_Nothing happened."_ I see NAIA toss the detonator.

"I know." I look and see Ani pull a handgun up and shoot NAIA point blank range. She hit NAIA. NAIA should at least be hurt. "I was bluffing so I could get closer." She drops the gun.

"_And do what exactly?"_ I watch as NAIA pulls the bullets off her skin. Ani had hit it with all nine rounds but did nothing.

"Frak." Ani was going to die but at least she tried.

"_You might be fun."_ I see NAIA spark with energy.

"What?" What was NAIA doing. "You're going to kill me?"

"_No, of course not. I'm going to take you home with me and make you a pet. I'll torture you, use you, and break you."_ I see NAIA grab Ani by the throat and lift her off the ground. "_I've used men and women for fun. I had one male from this city. He mentioned an Animal was in his group."_

No, Dante. This thing had gotten Dante. Now we knew what happened to him. "I'm sorry Dante."

"_He mentioned others, including an N2, MT, FT, Pho, and others. You are saying they are all dead?"_

"Yes. I am the last one." I see Ani struggle against NAIA's grasp but it was hopeless for her.

"_I don't believe so. I'll have fun with you."_ I see NAIA shake Ani by her neck. "_I will torture you. Are you scared?"_

"Yes, I, I surrender." I see Ani go limp.

"_Surrender? I don't care. I'll still torture you. I like it. And I love using resistance scum for my own pleasure."_

"I don't think so." I was strong now. There was nothing to laugh about now. I would save Ani from this thing. "I'm sorry Ani." I aim and fire.

"_Come out!"_ I duck down and hide. It was stupid to think it wouldn't come after me. But I know I can die. Ani would have been taken and broken. I can put the rifle under my chin and blow my brains out. "_Come out come out where ever you are."_ I shake in terror. This thing controlled most of the world. It wasn't even hurt by a grenade or a gun. That's all we had to fight it. We were frakked.

I was the last one left. The attack on the grocery store must have gone bad. I should just kill myself. "_Come out resistance scum. You're strong enough to kill another resistance member but can you stand up to me? Come out!"_ I flinch when it yells. I didn't want to die. I had to at least tell the ones on Lyoko what happened. Detonate the bombs and seal off the Super Computer. "_I am immortal. I can wait for you to come out. Or I'll just have my troops find you."_ I hear a snap.

"Please go away." We start to rock back and forth. "Go away." I closed my eyes and begged for it too leave.

I heard a noise but didn't dare look up. The next sound I heard was a Walker firing its laser cannon.

Frak. NAIA was having the area cleared. The building I was on would be destroyed.

"Shit!" The building I was on was hit. "Shit, frak!" I feel the building collapse under me.

I must have hit my head and was knocked out. But when I woke up I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. Something was on my arm crushing it. "Over here, I think I found her." I open my eyes and see someone.

"Hello?" My head spins and I feel sick. "Frak." I throw up on myself.

"It's ok Sanne." I feel the weight leave my arm. "We'll get you to the Factory and get you Scanned." I feel someone lift me up. More hands grab my legs.

"But, who are you?" My eyes hurt. My head spins more and my vision is blurry. "What's going on? How do you know me?" I start to try and pull away but they hold me tight.

"Sanne its ok just relax." I was lost. I had no idea who these people were. They knew about the Factory and Scanners. It couldn't be the others they were dead. Maybe Aelita and Jeremie sent them out.

I knew we were in the Factory now. My vision was starting to come back. I see my arm. "Frak." It was smashed all to shit. It was probably more like jelly then bone inside. I look up at one of the people carrying me. "Radio?" They don't respond. But it looked like her. Maybe I had died. I was dead and frak all that there is an afterlife. Frakking Arrow. Maybe I'll see Dante, wait, I do see him. He was holding my legs. Frak, I was dead.

I was dead. If I saw Dante then maybe I would see Krieger soon. "Krieger, please." My vision blurs as I start to cry.

I screamed in pain. Why was I feeling pain? I was dead why would I feel pain? But they were hurting me trying to get me down to the Scanners. Why was this in the afterlife?

I know I was in the Scanner now. Soon the doors close. "Why is this happening? What is this?" When the doors open I see them. Radio, Arrow, Jacque, and Dante. "Why is the afterlife like this?"

"Sanne you're not dead." I step out of the Scanner.

"Yes I am. I heard NAIA say they captured Dante. He's dead but there he is." I point at him. "Unless I'm seeing things."

"You're not seeing things Pho I'm real." Dante walks over to me and hugs me. "I made it."

"But, but how?" I feel weak and have to sit down. The others sit down around me. "NAIA had you."

"Yes, yes she did."

"Sanne, are you hungry?" I was but I had to know what happened.

"Just tell me what happened. How are you alive?" I try to fight back tears but couldn't. I thought he was gone, dead. But here he is alive and well.

"Well, when we…" Arrow starts to tell me.

I was leading Ani, Jacque, and Radio to the grocery store Sanne scouted out. The streets were eerily empty. "Wait here." I go around a corner and run to another building. "Move." The other three follow.

When we get close to the grocery store we hear the explosion. It was far off in the distance. Sanne must have gotten pretty far. "Wait a few seconds." The alarms go off. "Ok." We run to the entrance of the grocery store. I leap and kick the door smashing the glass. "Hurry and grab as much as you can! If the streets remain clear on our end then use carts!" We rush inside and start to raid.

I was pushing a cart out when I heard Ani scream. I ran towards her scream and saw them. Three Traitors with Dante. I couldn't believe it. At first I thought it was a trick or Dante was a Skin Job. "What are you doing?"

"The alarm for the store told us right where to find you." A Traitor points a rifle at Dante's knee. "He gave us some details but we knew we needed to capture more of you." He shoots Dante in the knee and I see blood. Skin Jobs didn't bleed. This was Dante. How it happened I didn't know. Maybe it was Him. "Surrender or we kill him and you two."

"We thought he was dead." I grab my cross. I had to think fast and needed His help. "If he does die it won't change anything."

"And what about you? We'll kill you. Well, not her, we have other uses for her." One of the Traitors points a rifle at Ani.

"You won't do a thing." I needed help. I had no idea what to do. If Sanne was here she'd be able to think fast. That's her best quality, she thinks fast. I'm good at sitting down and planning things out. "Leave us alone or you will die."

"You and what army?" I hear three gunshots and turn around to see Radio and Jacque.

"That army." I couldn't help but smile. "What took you two so long?"

"We didn't know they were out here." Radio rests her rifle across her shoulders and comes out of the store. "Dante!"

"Oh, Dante." In the shock of the Traitors and being saved I almost forgot about him. "He's hurt, Dante, we'll get you to the Scanners."

"We need food." Jacque, how could he be so cold?

"Keep grabbing it. I'll get Dante to the Scanners." I rush back inside of the store and get a cart. I run back out with it. "Dante can you get in?"

"I still have one good leg." I help him up but he is able to get in.

"This could be a bit bumpy, sorry." I run through the streets with Dante.

I helped Dante down to the Control Room. "I don't know how to run this thing." A screen comes up and I see SAI.

"Hello Arrow. How may I assist you?"

"Um, we need to Scan someone."

"Put them in a Scanner and I will do it."

"Ok, um, good." I help Dante down to the Scanner Room and help him inside of the middle Scanner. Soon the doors close and when they open he steps out. "Are you feeling better?"

"A lot better." Dante hugs me. "I can't believe I'm back Arrow."

"Yeah, neither can I." I hug him then let go. "We need to grab more food. We're almost out here."

"I can help, now." We leave the Factory.

On our way back we pass Ani, Radio, and Jacque. "We'll keep grabbing food as long as we can. Just dump those carts in the Factory and hurry back to the grocery store." Dante and I continue back to get more food.

We pass the others on our way back to the Factory. Dante and I were loaded with food. If we kept this up we'd have enough food to last for months, hopefully.

As Dante and I got to the Factory we had to hide. Why? NAIA was there. "No, not now." It seemed to be looking for something. It walked across the ruins that used to be the Factory. "Does it know about us? Does it know where we are?" I continue to watch it having no idea what to do.

When the other three caught up to us I had an idea of a plan. "We hide and hope it goes away."

"What if it doesn't? Or what if the Cans show up? We should try something." I see Ani pull out a grenade.

"You don't know if that will hurt it. And it might kill you before you even have a chance to use it."

"Um, then we need something so I can get close." I shrug my shoulders. "Well there has to be something. Where's Sanne? She'd come up with a plan." I see Ani bite her finger.

"Yes she would." I peek around from our hiding spot and see NAIA. It was sitting down. It seemed strange to see something that powerful sitting down on the ground. What was it waiting for? If it knew we were there then why didn't it attack the Factory? "Ani, if you went out there you would die."

"I'd have to at least try. What if I killed it? What if I shot it or got it with a grenade? The war would be over wouldn't it?"

"Maybe. We don't know anything."

"Well um, I don't want to just sit here. If it finds us we'll die. If we attack it we might die. I'd rather go with might then definite."

"Ani, um, here." I pull a detonator out of my pocket. "Don't actually push the button. It's not connected to anything but it might hold it off."

"And what do I say?"

"Tell it that you placed bombs everywhere. Um, I don't know what else. Ani don't, give it back." I try to grab the detonator but Ani runs out…

"And that's pretty much what happened." I smile.

"So Ani was strong, wanted to face it." Arrow nods. "I wanted to face it to but then I saw her. I, I killed her."

"You were the one who shot her?" I nod. "Well, I guess its better then letting her be captured."

"Speaking of captured, Dante, what happened?"

"I was caught. I woke up to three Traitors with rifles pointed at me. I was taken in, tortured, beaten, raped, and things I won't even describe. I was personally hurt by NAIA. But I talked, I'm sorry."

"If you gave them the location of the Factory we'd be dead by now. What did you tell them?"

"I'm not sure. I know I gave them names but only our code names. Pho, N2, Radio, so forth. And I did tell them the base was in Paris. I told them about some of the things we did. I'm not sure about it all. They did something to me. My heads all, fuzzy. I was in and out of reality so much I don't even know if this is real." I hug Dante hard just to make sure he really was here.

"It's real. You're really back." Frak I started crying again. But having Dante in my arms changed things. We lost Ani but Dante was back. He had been tortured and worse but didn't tell them where the Factory was. "Welcome back Dante, welcome back." The others crowd around us and hug him.

It was amazing how much food we had. We even had a little feast. It felt good to eat more then a can or two of vegetables. And they grabbed actual meat. We had to eat that right away though or it would go bad. But the next few days would be amazing. Who knows I might even have an ass again.

I don't know what happened but Jeremie was freaking out. We brought him back to work on this side of the Super Computer. It was a good thing to because something happened. "All these errors how could this happen?"

"I don't know! SAI, SAI!" She doesn't appear. "Why won't she respond?" I watch Jeremie go to work.

Frak. "Who the frak was supposed to empty the bathroom area?" Several buckets had been knocked over.

"Um, I don't know." I stare at Jacque.

"If I remember correctly it was your turn! Clean it up now frakker." He holds his hands up.

"But um, you said um, to go with you and um, you know, so I did." Frak he was right. I did drag him off for a good frakking.

"I'll help then." It was disgusting but it had to be done. How it happened we had no idea.

Another day, another weird happening. The entrance was open. If a Can or Traitor saw that we were dead.

I made sure to lock the entrance and kept everyone inside. Everyone said they didn't do it. I know it wasn't Radio. She rarely left the radio room. It wasn't Dante since he was helping Jeremie with the Super Computer. It wasn't Jacque as we… were busy. Arrow, what was he thinking?

Frak! "What the frak happened to the radio!" It had been smashed. "Radio what did you do?"

"Nothing! I went to use the bathroom and when I came back it was smashed!" I doubt Radio would do it but who else would. Dante was in the Control Room and Jacque and I were doing guard duty. That left Arrow, again.

We waited for Arrow to come out of the toilet area when I slammed him against the wall. "What the frak are you doing?" I pull my hand gun out and point it his face. "What happened?!"

"What are you talking about!?" He puts his hands up.

"Strange things have been happening lately. The entrance left open or the radio being smashed." I cock the gun. "And guess what?"

"Since Dante returned, I know. I've been trying to watch him." Asshole was trying too blame Dante? We won't let him do that.

"What? Not Dante." I press the gun against his forehead. "He was in the Control Room helping Jeremie. Radio never leaves the radio room unless she's going to the bathroom. And Jacque has been with me. That leaves you!"

"I didn't do it I swear! It has to be Dante!"

"What has to be me?" I turn around and see Dante.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Jeremie said he was thirsty so I'm up here to get some water. I'll go back and tell him um, that uh, I'm sorry." I push Arrow into the wall again.

"It's not your fault. Get whatever it is he sent you for and get back there. At least I can trust you." I turn back to Arrow. "Unlike some people."

"Sanne I swear I didn't do any of that!" I knee him in the stomach.

"Shut up! Anything else happens and I will make sure it doesn't happen again!" I kick him in the side. "I'm warning you Arrow. I don't think you've sold us out, yet. If you had we'd be dead. But I'm this frakking close to shooting your frakking ass!" I kick him again.

Nothing happened. I guess Arrow got it through his head to not do anything more. Why he did it though I couldn't figure out. I know he didn't sell us out to the Cans or we'd be dead. But what he had planned, frak. I needed a release, where the frak is Jacque?

I didn't find Jacque in the sleep room but I did find Dante. "Sorry for waking you up." He grabs my wrist.

"It's ok, stay." I sit down on the cot next to him. "Um, it is been great being back but are we going to attack?"

"I, I don't know. We lost Ani. And we just got you back. I don't want to lose you again Dante. You're the last one left from the original group. They all died But you're left."

"And you're left." He takes both of my hands in his. "And there is something I wanted to tell you. I never thought I would when I was in the dungeon, on the torture table, hurt. But I love you."

"Dante, I, um," I couldn't believe he just said that. I couldn't believe even more when he kissed me.

"I know that we're just friends but you were always nice to me. The others saw me as Xana's son but you saw me as Dante. Well, you named me that anyways." He laughs.

"You could always change it if you want. I mean, I like the name but if you don't then you could have."

"I like it." He kisses me again. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Its ok, I like it." I smile. "And I like you to Dante. I, I can't say I love you, or anyone but um, you're my friend."

"Ok Pho." He kisses me again and I kiss him back this time. He gets off his cot and pushes me gently back onto the one I was sitting on. He keeps kissing me when I feel his hands on my waist before they sneak under my shirt.

"Dante," He pulls away.

"I, I'll stop." I smile.

"Don't stop." I had been looking for a release and since I didn't find Jacque Dante would be a nice substitute.

He climbs back on top of me as I pull my shirt off. "What do you think?" I moan as he puts his mouth on my right nipple.

"Beautiful." I feel a hand on my left nipple.

"That feels so good Dante. I want to make you feel good." I push on his chest and he stands up. I sit up on the cot and pull my pants off as he pulls his shirt off. When he starts to pull his pants down I help. "Mmm, ready to feel good?" I put it in my mouth and suck on it lightly. I feel his hands move to my head. I bob up and down on it a little getting my saliva on it.

I know it probably feels good for Dante but I know something that would feel even better. "Dante, I need you, now." I lean back on the cot and spread my legs. "I know you need it."

"Yes," He climbs on top of me and I feel him slide inside of me.

We frakked for awhile. He was even able to go more then once. It felt so good and I certainly got the release I needed.

I felt great, until the next day when a grenade went off in the Factory. I had everyone, including Jeremie, come to the meeting area. "Who, the frak, set off the grenade?" I look at Arrow.

"It wasn't me!"

"Well I know it wasn't Jeremie or Dante. They were in the Control Room working on all the errors."

"Actually, Dante wasn't with me." I look at Jeremie. "He went to get us some food." I look at Dante.

"I was in the food area grabbing a couple cans of fruit. When the grenade went off I nearly had a heart attack."

"I was in the former radio room." Radio. She wasn't much use to us lately. Not that it was her fault, that frakker Arrow smashed the radio.

"And I was on guard duty with you Sanne." I nod at Jacque then turn back to Arrow.

"That leaves you." We all stare at Arrow.

"Why would I do it? I swear to the Lord I didn't do it." I see him grab his cross. He was going to be eating it soon.

"Swear to your boogeyman all you want I am going to make sure this never happens again." I pull my hand gun out and point it at him. "On your knees, now!" He backs away.

"Sanne I didn't do it!"

"I said on your frakking knees! I warned you not to do anything else and you did it!" I step towards him.

"I didn't do it!" I aim at his knee and cock the gun.

"Get on your frakking knees now. Or I'll put you on your frakking knees." I see Dante and Jacque move to either side of Arrow.

"But I didn't do it! Please Sanne I swear I didn't do it!" He grabs his cross with both hands. I see his lips move. Was he praying? "I, ok." He gets down on his knees. "If this is what you are going to do then do it." He lowers his head. "I know where I'll go." He grips his cross tighter.

I place the gun at the back of his head. "Yeah, in the river with the rest of the bodies." I pull the trigger. _Click._ I pull the trigger again. _Click._ "What the frak?" I check the gun. It had a clip and a bullet in the chamber. I hear Arrow crying. "What the frak are you crying for?"

"He, He saved me." I kick Arrow in the side.

"No one's saved you. Radio give me your gun."

"I don't have one on me." Frak.

"Dante?" He shakes his head. "How the frak can none of you be carrying a gun? What if because of Arrow the Cans heard the explosion and found us? Get a gun, two, three of them right now!" The others run out of the room leaving me alone with Arrow. "I'm not done with you yet."

"You can't kill me Sanne. He saved me. The Lord will protect me." I kick him as hard as I can in the head. I knocked him out.

"Fine. I'll have you tied up so you can't do a frakking thing." I leave the room to find the others and get ready in case the Cans heard the grenade go off.

We got lucky. No Cans showed up. Arrow wasn't so lucky. I had him taken to the toilet area and left for me. "Arrow you know what I did to Naia's mother don't you?" He nods. "Good."

"Sanne I didn't do it. None of these things started happening until Dante returned. I don't want it to be true but it has to be him."

"He was either with Jeremie or getting food or something to drink." I walk around Arrow. He was helpless.

"He could have done it when getting the food and stuff. I know I didn't do it though. I swear Sanne please believe me!"

"Where would he get a grenade? I never gave him any."

"He took one. I didn't do it Sanne please believe me!" He starts crying again. "Please, I don't want to die. You tried to kill me earlier and couldn't. He saved me." I laugh. Did he think his invisible people would stop us? We would make him pay. I had lots of plans.

"He didn't save you. No one can save you." I continue circling him. "I haven't decided what to do with you. There are some questions I want answered."

"What questions?"

"Like why did you do it? If you turned on us we'd be dead by now. The Cans would have come and killed us. This is different though. It's like you're trying to tell them where we are without actually finding them and telling them."

"I'm not trying to do anything Sanne it wasn't me! It's Dante!" I kick him in the side. "Please listen to me! Don't you find it strange this stuff doesn't start happening until now?"

"Yes it is curious that it doesn't happen until Dante came back. But he's had an alibi. And again why wouldn't he just go to the Cans?"

"I don't know! Please don't hurt me Sanne."

"But then again why don't you? Maybe NAIA was waiting for you. Yes it was waiting for you. The Cans and Traitors would kill you because they don't know about you. But NAIA, it is cute if it were a woman. I wonder if it would be interested in sex. That's if it could have sex."

"Sanne I swear to God, the Lord, to Him that it wasn't me. I don't know if it was Dante but I know it's not me." I ignore him.

"I'll come back in a few hours. When I figure out what I'm going to do." I leave the toilet room.

I was in the sleep room when Radio came in. "What do you want?" We try to ignore her.

"I was just in the toilet area and it is really uncomfortable doing that with someone in there." I roll my eyes.

"If he wants to watch let him."

"He didn't watch. He made sure not to look. But he begged me to listen so I did." I shake my head.

"He did it whatever he says is pure shit."

"I don't think so." Radio sits down next to me.

"Why?"

"He swore to his God."

"So?"

"I'm not that into the whole spirit thing but Arrow is. His God thing is very important to him."

"So? What the frak do I care?"

"He says he didn't do it. He swore to his God that he didn't do it. I think he's telling the truth." I stare at Radio. "And he made a good point that this didn't happen until Dante came back."

"It's his lie. To make sure we would think it was Dante. But I'm not that stupid. It has to be Arrow. Dante would never hurt us."

"The Dante we know. But he was tortured. He even admitted he talked. But what else did he do. What else did they do to him? He even said he went in and out of whatever. Maybe they did something to him that is making him do things and he doesn't know it." I laugh.

"What the frak? Maybe you should join Arrow."

"No, wait." Radio backs away from me. "I, Sanne forget I said anything." She runs out of the room.

Frak. I was interrupted again. Jeremie got me and took me to the Super Computer Room. "What the frak happened?" Jeremie shows me the damage.

"Someone hit the Super Computer with something." Real specific wasn't he? "Something hard."

"Ok and?"

"We don't know." Jeremie runs a finger over the damage. "But it wasn't an accident." I know what he was getting at.

"Frak."

"Yeah, frak. Sanne, its not…" I walk away. I had to get Arrow.

When I opened the door I heard Arrow crying. "Arrow?" I stand over him. He was curled up with his hands tied behind his back and his ankles tied to them.

"Please Sanne let me go. I swear I didn't do it. I swear to Him I didn't do it. Please!" I kneel down next to him.

"I know, I'm sorry." I untie Arrow and walk away. I couldn't face him. I couldn't look him in the eye. I had left them like that for more then a day. I would let him eat anything he wanted. Frak, what had I done?

If it wasn't Arrow… It couldn't be Dante. I know it wasn't him. He had a frakking alibi every time something happened. So I know it wasn't him. If anything whoever was doing these things was hoping I would suspect him. The only other person it could be was Radio. I didn't think she would, was in the radio room or something, but who else could it be? Jacque was with me most of the time something happened. There were no other suspects.

"Shit!" I didn't know what to do. Dante and Jeremie were working on the Super Computer. The damage was superficial but they had to cover it. But if it was Dante who did it why would he fix it. Why would he do any of these things. I frakked him for crying out loud how could he be the one trying to destroy us. He said he loved me. I… don't know if I could think or feel of that. But Dante said it. And if he was working with the Cans he would have known where we were. Why not just tell them where the Factory was. It didn't make any sense. It must be Radio. But why wouldn't she just tell the Cans where we were. Was Radio going crazy? Frak if she went crazy she could be a threat to all of us.

Or maybe it was me. We know, I know I'm a little crazy. But I was with Jacque most of those times. He would have stopped us, me.

The Super Computer was fixed but it didn't help. The errors were still there. But the damage to the actual Super Computer was fixed. Dante and Jeremie were working on the Super Computer errors. If Dante was the one to do it why would he help fix it. It didn't make any sense.

We had plenty of food but I wanted more. With weird things happening and no real evidence of who was doing it things might be risky. I was sure it was Radio and it might have to do with the war. Losing her parents, going through the change of girl to woman in a time like this. Being in the radio room alone all that time. But she chose to stay in there. I didn't make her. Frak she better not get us all killed. Even if she was going crazy.

We should get more food. I didn't want to let happen what had. Starving myself to make the food last longer sucked. I wasn't going to let that happen again.

But to make a plan I had to work with Arrow. I hadn't talked to him since I let him go. But I needed him to make any plan. The last plan wouldn't work. They would know any explosion was a distraction.

I knew he was doing guard duty so I got Radio. She would take his place. I don't know what Arrow would do to me. He avoided me, I avoided him.

I was silent as was Arrow. He followed me to the meeting room. I couldn't stay silent forever. "Arrow, I, we need to get more food."

"So we can go longer." Gah, I was starting to sweat. I was nervous. What if Arrow told me to go frak myself and refused to help. Or what if he attacked me? I deserved it but I needed his help.

"Yes. It is stupid to wait, and wait, until we're almost out of food. If we attack again this soon though they won't fall for the same trick twice."

"And if NAIA appears again what do we do?" So far he hadn't attacked me. So far he didn't scream at me. This made me even more nervous.

"Um, I don't know. The sewers aren't safe any more. And the grocery stores are too heavily guarded for us to attack one alone. By the time we got in the Cans would be on us."

"So what do we do?"

"Um, maybe we attack a warehouse? They have to store this stuff somewhere. I don't think they do it near here though." I wince when he moves. But he didn't hit me.

"And how do we get it back?"

"I don't know. Why I need you." Here it was. If he helped he did if he told me to frak off, to eat shit and die, this would be it.

"If you or someone else was possessed they could move faster right?" I nod and take a sigh of relief.

"But the Super Computer has too many errors. I don't think they can activate a Tower. I was thinking maybe steal a truck?"

"And then what? If we drove it back here they'd follow it."

"Well we steal um, two or three of them. Drive in different directions. I don't know it's the best idea I have." I see him grab his cross. I was about to yell at him about it but stopped. So far he didn't retaliate. I wasn't going to do or say anything to piss him off. "Or steal one and drive it to the city but not here. Like the other side of the city. Throw them off."

"Not too bad. Give me a few minutes to think it through." I stand there in silence watching him. How could he not want to kill me for what I did. He had to hate me for what I did.

"Um, Arrow, I'm still," He raises his hand cutting me off.

"We steal one and drive it to the city like you said but first we set off a bomb. Maybe leave someone behind to keep fighting. But we don't let them know we stole a truck. Jacque, Dante, or I will use whatever communication in the truck and say we're taking the truck so the resistance members don't get it. So you and Radio maybe would stay behind and set another bomb off after we leave then steal another truck. Go towards the city but jump out after a few kilometers."

"Great. But there are a lot of things that can go wrong."

"That's why I said you'd stay behind. You think fast. If something needs to be done you and Radio can do it. And if you get caught you two, um, can," I knew what he was getting at.

"We're tough enough to kill each other or ourselves." He nods.

"It will be dangerous but a truck load of food will be nice."

"We can't get the whole truck though. How would you carry it?" He shrugs his shoulders. "We'll think of something." We keep making plans. I would love a whole truck load of food but it wasn't possible. Or was it? Arrow and I would make plans. If he didn't snap and hurt me. Gah, if it had been the other way around I probably would have killed him.

I was nervous when ever I was alone with Arrow. He had to hate me. Was he waiting to attack me? Waiting for me to have my guard down before attacking me and hurting me. I had to give him his shots. I frakking deserved it.

I heard his voice in the sleep room. When I went in I saw him on his knees and hands clasped together. "He maketh wars to cease unto the end of earth; he breaketh the bow, and cutteth the spear sunder; He burneth the chariot in fire. Be still, and know that I _am_ God: I will be exalted among the heathen, I will be exalted in the earth. The Lord of hosts _is_ with us; the God of Jacob _is_ our refuge."

"What the frak? Half that shit wasn't even real words." He stands up and turns around to see me.

"It was scripture, not that you would recognize it. Psalm 46."

"Whatever." I walk over to him. "Arrow, I," He cuts me off.

"Not whatever. I know you don't believe in Him but I do and I'm getting tired of your mouth." He grabs his cross. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No, don't be sorry damn it!" I push him. "I frakked up! I accused you of something you didn't do. I punished you for something you didn't do! And you just act like it didn't happen! What is wrong with you?" I needed him to be mad.

"I didn't want to fight. We can't waste time on it."

"Don't you hate me? Don't you want to hurt me? Hit me? Punish me? You're not human if you can stand there and say no to any of those."

"I don't hate you." I wait for him to say more but he doesn't.

"But the rest is true isn't it?" I can see he is trying to hold back. "Just frakking say, and do it! I frakked up and hurt someone who was innocent!"

"I'm not innocent."

"You didn't do those things so you were about that! Why won't you hit me?!" I push him again.

"He who has no sins shall be the one to cast the first stone." What the frak? What stones?

"Arrow just slug me or something. I can't keep watching my back waiting for you to get back at me for what I did!"

"No Sanne. I'm not innocent. The Lord, His Son, taught us that none are innocent. But we must do our best. We all sin. What you did I'll never forgive you for it but it would do no good to hit you." He was grasping his cross so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Frak that bullshit and hit me! Or if you don't want to do that then frak me! You can't be holding all that shit back without a release!"

"I have my release with Him. I talked with Him and He calmed me down. He kept me strong when I was in that room. He kept me sane. He watched over me and kept me safe." I was too frustrated to deal with his boogeyman.

"Frak it Arrow hit me now or never." He continues grasping his cross. "Fine." I turn around and walk away more angry at Arrow then I walked in. How could he be so calm? How could he not hit me when I gave him every chance. I practically begged him to and he didn't. Frak him.

But that didn't explain who it was. Radio, it had to be. She was probably crazy. Maybe she blacked out and didn't know she did it. Yeah, I saw movies and stuff with that. Guy blacked out, killed his wife, and when he came too he was shocked to find his wife dead. He went out to find the killer and after two long hours discovered he was the killer. That had to be it with Radio. But I, no, I couldn't accuse her. I accused Arrow and look at what happened. Radio wouldn't hold back she would kick my ass.

**A/N Mwahahaha! Do the Twist, like you did last summer, let's twist again! I hope you enjoy it! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Code Naia: The Resistance 14**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

I started keeping an eye on Radio. If she was going crazy I had to keep her from doing something that would get us killed. But I know Arrow still suspected Dante and was keeping an eye on him. Heh, I keep an eye on Radio and all the weird things stopped.

I had a problem. I couldn't really keep an eye on Radio all the time and she had kind of noticed. "What the frak is wrong with you?" She pushes me. "Are you spying on me!?" She pulls her hand back to punch me but I'm faster.

I knee her in the stomach then shove her to the floor. I leap on her and pin her to the floor. "That's why!" I grab her wrists and pull her hands behind her back. "You're going frakking crazy!"

"I am not! Now let me go!" She struggles under me. "You're the one going frakking crazy!"

"Shut up!" I hold her wrists with one hand and grab her hair with the other. "Radio you probably don't even realize it." I slam her face into the floor. "Now frakking listen to me." The response I get scared me more than anything. Radio started to cry. I couldn't believe it. "Radio? Shit did I hurt you?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't say that. Frak, Radio did I hurt you?" I get off of her. She curls up into a ball and cries even more.

"I'm sorry. I, I black out sometimes. I didn't know it was me. I'm so sorry please, kill me."

"No, no way. Radio if you blacked out frak. You, shit." What the frak could we do. If Radio was frakking crazy and blacking out we were in trouble. "Shit Radio why didn't you tell me that you were blacking out?"

"I didn't know what you would do. Please, kill me now. I might get us all killed. I'm so sorry." She continues to cry.

"Shit if I killed everyone who was crazy I'd have to kill myself." I kneel down next to her. "But we have to do something to you. I'm getting you Scanned. It might help with whatever is wrong with you."

"Please, not now."

"Radio I won't tell them. I'll just say I solved the problem. But tell Jeremie to Scan your ass when you're done crying like a baby." I walk away hoping Radio would go back to normal.

Frak. I was right, and wrong. I still worry about Arrow retaliating. And I had to make sure he knew it wasn't Dante or anyone else. And we needed to make plans to attack a warehouse and steal a truck or something. And I needed to find a way to kill NAIA, end the war, and go back to a normal life all without getting a few bullets stuck in me. Simple no?

I didn't want to be alone with Arrow but he wanted me alone. If this was when he finally kicked my ass for the shit I did then this was it. "Sanne what happened to Radio?" I shrug my shoulders.

"What happened to her?"

"Don't lie to me Sanne. Her nose was broken and she had been crying. She said you told her to get Scanned." Frak.

"She hurt herself. I told her to get healed."

"You hurt her didn't you? Frak Sanne what were you thinking? Why did you attack her?" I shrug my shoulders again. "So you did." I nod. What else could I say? "Why Sanne?"

"It is between me and Radio. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone what happened." He clears his throat. "What? I did."

"You attack her and she makes you promise not to tell anyone? Why do I not believe you?"

"Don't believe me I don't frakking care. I don't, and can't, talk about it. And if you ask Radio I hope she kicks your balls into your throat." I spit at him. "Understand? It is between me and Radio."

"If you're attacking people we have to stop you!"

"I attacked her for a frakking reason!" We stare daggers at each other trying to stare the other one down. He was taller then me but frak him I was the leader. I wasn't going to back down.

"And that reason!?"

"Is between me and Radio!" I was about to attack him. "You frakking bastard I can't tell you what happened." I was breathing hard.

"Was it you?"

"What was me?" Now I was confused.

"Were you the one doing all the things that were happening?" I had to hold back a laugh. "Were you?"

"If it was? If Radio figured out I was blacking out after all the shit that my minds been through and doing things when passed out?" I smirk. It probably gave me away.

"It was her."

"Shut the frak up."

"Radio was doing all that stuff."

"I said shut the frak up right now Arrow!"

"But if she's," I punch him in the face.

"I said shut your frakking mouth! Radio is fine. It will not happen again do you understand? And if Jacque, Dante, or Jeremie start treating Radio like she was the one who did it I will frakking kill you." I reach for my gun.

"Whoa Sanne calm down." He backs away.

"Radio is frakked up. I helped her. You frak that up I'll kill you." I aim the gun at his knee and cock it. "Slowly." I start to pull the trigger.

"Ok I got it!" Arrow jumps when I pull the trigger. _Click._

"No bullets in it." I had to laugh. "Want to change your pants?"

"No, that was mean." I nod. "If you're done scaring me nearly half to death maybe we can keep working on our plans?" I walk over to him.

"Oh now you want to plan? Now that you're done accusing me of being crazy? Well I am a little crazy and I want to do something crazy." I place a hand on the waist of his pants.

"Whoa Sanne back off." I growl as I place another hand on his chest.

"Come on it has been a few weeks since we last frakked. Dante and Jacque have been having all the fun with me. Hell even Ani got some fun."

"Whoa what?" I laugh.

"Just some fun. Like what I want now." I kiss him hard on the mouth while my hand dips into his pants. "Mmm, no boxers I like." I grab him and start to rub him as I kiss him more.

"Sanne, wait." He tries to push me away but I push him against the wall.

"Don't fight me Arrow, that's an order." I bite him on the shoulder. "I want a taste of you." I bite him harder. I draw a little blood.

"Sanne," I squeeze him in my hand.

"Are you done saying no?" He nods. "Good." I kiss him on the lips again as I work his pants down.

When I get them down to his ankles I get on my knees. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I thought it was you. Let me make it up to you." I put it in my mouth and start to lick and suck on him.

When he moans nice and loud I take it out of my mouth. "Ready for the best part?" I stand up and pull my shirt off.

"Yes Sanne you have no idea." I step out of my pants and sit on the table with my legs spread.

"Then come and get it." I lie back as Arrow gets on top of me.

"I'm hungry." He surprises me by kissing down my body until he gets to my pussy and starts to lick and finger it. I squeeze my nipples as he licks my clit. "Tasty." He licks it again.

"Stop teasing me." I hear him growl then feel his lips touch my skin lightly as he moves up my body.

"You mean stop doing this?" He takes a nipple in his mouth and nibbles on it a little. It feels so good and I can feel the pleasure move from my nipple to between my legs when I feel him slide in. I was so wet he was able to just slide in easily. Or I was that loose. Gah, back in Kadic Academy… "Frak that feels good." I just let the pleasure explode from between my legs as I feel Arrow shoot inside of me.

With that out of the way we got to more important things. "Take Radio." We were arguing on the decoy.

"Sanne you said it yourself she's unstable! What if she snaps and tells them it's a trick? We need you to be the decoy."

"And if she snaps and doesn't set the bomb off? You, Jacque, and Dante can keep her in control. Gag her if you have to."

"Sanne it's very dangerous. If they don't buy the trick or they catch you trying to set the bomb or," I cut him off.

"Or a lightning bolt strikes me and I'm turned to dust. Lots of shit can and will probably happen but we have to make a plan now and hope most of it works." He nods. "Anything else?"

"How will you get back?" I shrug my shoulders. "And that's why we need to make plans."

"I'll think of something. You know I suck," I laugh. "At planning ahead. That's what you're for."

"And you're incredible at making plans on the fly. Unless you lose control like you have in the past." I stare. "But when you don't you're amazing."

"You're just thinking of me on my back and legs spread every time you praise me aren't you?" I see him grasp his cross. "You don't have to praise me to get some. Just hope I'm in the mood and you're the first person I come across." I lick my lips and see him blush.

"Um, Sanne, back to the plan…" We continue to plan.

Frak this was going to be fun. Arrow and I were out of the city and just to the southeast we found the warehouses. Trailer after trailer of food, drinks, and other supplies unloading and loading up. "Arrow we could live like Gods if we stole a truck." I see him grab his cross.

"Um, yes we could live well."

"I frakking want a truck. Shit knows how we'd get a whole truck without leading them to the Factory but frak I want one." My mouth starts to water thinking about all the food in one truck.

"We have a few days to make plans. Now that we know what's here we can watch it and see what kind of security they have. Maybe find a weakness somewhere." I nod.

"Or find out where the trucks come from and attack them while on the road." He nods. "We better go back it took us most of the night to find this place."

"And we'll need time to sneak back into the city." We go back to the city with thoughts of a truckload of food and drinks sitting for us when we got back. How we could do that it I didn't know but it would be great.

Arrow and I scouted the warehouses several times. Then I went once with Dante while he took Jacque. Radio was left behind to guard the Factory. That was my excuse to the others. I didn't want to risk Radio going crazy when we were out. When we used her as a decoy she'd be bound and gagged so it would be safe then.

I was grabbing some plastic explosives when I heard someone come in. I turn around and see Dante. "What are you doing here?"

"I was um, looking for you." Mmm, he was looking good. He didn't have a shirt on. He still had great body tone.

"Why?" I set a detonator down.

"I'm worried about um, the attack."

"Why?"

"It's going to be my first attack since I came back. I don't want to mess things up or get anyone hurt. Maybe I could come with you and be like, backup." This Dante was scared. Frak I called him a pussy before but he never broke when he was captured. How could a Dante who took weeks of torture and rape and worse be scared of attacking a warehouse. "You know?"

"No. Don't be worried. You probably won't have to fire a shot. Just go in with the others and I'll set a bomb off. You, being good Traitors, will take a truck so us evil resistance members can't grab it."

"And you'll be left behind." He was concerned about me. Strange how it would make me feel to know someone actually worried. Arrow didn't care, neither did Jacque. Only Dante was worried about leaving me behind.

"I know." I hug him then let him go. "But I'll be fine. I'll set the bomb off and shoot some Traitors then run away." And hope they didn't come after me. It was a bad plan with me ending up dead more then likely but it was the plan we had. "Thanks Dante for caring."

"Of course I care I told you I love you. I never thought I'd be able to tell you Sanne but I love you." I couldn't help but smile. Something inside of me was changing. My heart was warm.

"But you were strong and brave. You went through worse then I did. But here you are able to tell me you love me." I kiss him lightly on the lips. "And as much as I would love to frak you in appreciation I'm supposed to be making a couple bombs with Arrow."

"Ok Sanne." His smile made me smile even more.

We kept watching the warehouses. We knew the Traitors now only wore certain types of clothes. Bringing people back from Lyoko we were able to get enough of the right style and colors to set up Jacque, Dante, and Arrow. We had a little trouble when an error came up but Dante and Jeremie fixed it easily. We just needed to leave the Super Computer alone for some time.

Tonight was the night. It should be simple. They bring in Radio, I attack, they "take" a truck so the resistance doesn't get it. Just a few holes in the plan large enough for a Walker to go through. But it was the best plan we had.

I was supposed to get a nap before the attack but I couldn't sleep. Radio was also in here trying to take a nap. I knew a good way to get tired but I doubt Radio would go along with it. "Radio?"

"What?"

"Want a good way to get tired?"

"If I just lie here I'll get enough rest. Besides I'll be the frakking decoy I don't have to do anything."

"Then want a way to have fun?" I sit up on my cot.

"Stay the frak away from me. I know you've done stuff with the others but I'm not going to."

"Come on it can be really fun."

"No." I sigh and lie back down on my cot.

"You're no fun." I turn over and stare at the wall. Just three more hours before we were to head out.

I was a little tired but we had to go. We walked together at first until we got near the warehouse. "Ok Radio are you ready?" I have a rope to tie her wrists behind her back while Jacque pulls out the gag.

"I'd say I'm worried about being bound and gag then left with three boys but you're no better." I roll my eyes.

"Just do it and don't give them any trouble." She turns around and puts her hands behind her back.

"And you boys better not touch her. I'd be jealous." I laugh a little and see all three boys blush.

After preparing Radio we split up. I was to go to the far side of the warehouses and set off a bomb. Then run to another point and set off another bomb. After that it was up to me.

I went to the hiding spot we had been using to spy on the warehouses. It was the same as always. A few Traitors walking around and a Can here or there. I had to keep moving.

I hope the others were there ready to steal a truck. I set one bomb and run away. After I get a couple hundred meters away I pull the detonator out and set it off. Sirens blare and Traitors poured out of the smallest building I could see. But they went towards the explosion and not towards me.

I threw the bomb this time. I wanted it as far away from me as possible before setting it off. I wasn't going to stick around and fight. I would run west and hope they didn't come after me.

I ran, and ran as far away as I could. I must have been at least three hundred meters away before setting off the second bomb. I was sure to get away when I heard the sound of Floaters. I look up and see three buzzing through the air. I look around for a place to hide.

Where the frak were they hiding Floaters!? We never saw any when we scouted the place out. I was frakking dead if they saw me. Thankfully the Floaters were staying around the warehouses, for now.

I was frakked and knew it. I just started digging with a rock I found. If I could make it deep and wide enough I could cover myself up with the dirt and hope they didn't see me.

Frak! I was bleeding where the nail ripped off. But I had to bury myself. I had a good sized hole and if I covered myself with dirt and leaves I should be harder to see. No dig more. The Floaters hadn't left the warehouses yet I had time.

It is amazing what a human can do when adrenaline rushes through their veins. I had an ok sized hole and covered myself up. A minute or two later I see the lights of a Floater scan over the area. I just had to hope they didn't find me.

The sun was starting to come up. The Floaters were gone but now I heard engines. Soon two off road bikes drive by. They were looking for me. No they were looking for resistance members. I'd have to be paranoid to think they were looking for me specifically.

I fell asleep. How being curled into a ball with dirt and leaves as a blanket is comfortable enough to sleep I'll never know. But frak if I didn't feel like shit when I woke up. Muscles were hurting, my finger where the nail ripped off hurt even worse. But if I waited till night I could try to get back to the Factory.

I heard engines again and another pair of off road bikes fly by. If they had been going slower they might have seen me or at least noticed the weird lump of dirt. Frakkers frakked up.

As the sun set I had to use the bathroom. I had to hold it. I wasn't going to piss myself, again. Frak that was nasty the last time I had to do that. But in a couple more hours the sun would set and I'd be out of here.

The sun was down and I was up. I had to piss like a mother frakker first then took off for the city.

The Cans were thick. Twitchers crawled over the buildings. Traitors seemed to be on guard. Was I coming back to nothing. Had the plan gone horribly wrong? It would be harder for me to get to the Factory now but what would I find? I was worried as I snuck through the streets.

I made it to the river. But there were several Cans walking along it. I'd have to wait to make it to the Factory. I had plenty of hiding places after the Walker destroyed the buildings. Plenty of rubble.

The Cans walked back and forth, back and forth. It was almost hypnotic in a way. But I noticed that they just walked back and forth. There was about a three minute window that they had their backs turned to the Factory entrance. And with the sun coming up those three minutes were all I had to get to safety.

The second they walked past the Factory entrance I ran out of my hiding place. By the time they were a good twenty meters away I was at the entrance. I go to open it but I couldn't. They put the locks up! "Frak." I turn to run when I guess a Can heard me and turns around.

I ran back towards some rubble when a laser hits me in the back. It burnt right through my shirt. "Shit!" I pull my hand gun out and start to fire back.

Sirens, shit. And my gunshots would lead them right to me. I was going to be captured. But frak them if I'd be alive. I had one shot left. I place the gun under my chin. "Frak you metal heads!" I close my eyes and start to pull the trigger when I hear more gun shots. I open my eyes to see the Factory entrance was open and Dante with his rifle raised.

"Sanne hurry!" I run over to him and leap into the Factory. Dante slams the entrance shut and sets up the locks.

We could hear them running around. Their footsteps scrambling across the ruins of the Factory. I wondered if the Factory would be able to handle the extra weight of all those Cans and Traitors.

I went into the Scanner to be healed. Frak if felt nice to be healed. My nail was back good as new. But I was hungry…

I was amazed. Just stood there with my mouth open. The food room was packed. "Arrow how much did we get?"

"All of it. There's more in the Super Computer Room." I turn and stare at him with a blank look. "You're father helped."

"But, how?" How could we have gotten the whole truckload in here?

"He possessed himself and used his new powers to get the food here. But I think he might have hurt himself. He looked really pale and nearly fainted after taking the possession off."

"We, he said no more using the Towers."

"He risked it and might have nearly killed himself because of it. Sanne he was really messed up after. I told Radio to make sure he sleeps and gets plenty to eat." He laughs a little.

"We have plenty of food now. More then I ever thought we could have." I yawn. "Well I've been out all night and need a nap."

"Um, ok." I start to walk to the sleeping area when he follows me.

"Why are you following me?" I see him blush.

"Well Sanne um, sometimes when you um, go there to sleep you uh, want to do other things and I was um," I grab him by his shirt and pull him in to tire myself out a little more.

We had the radio from the truck. Jeremie and Radio were working on it to fix our radio. "I don't see why you're wasting time. The European Resistance was wiped out because of Kinghawk." I roll my eyes. "Waste of time."

"What else do we have to do? Frakking may be a way to kill the time for you but I have other things." Radio of course.

"Please don't talk about that in front of me."

"Why Jeremie? You must have frakked Aelita enough times to wear her out. Hell if you didn't I wouldn't be here." I laugh. "Or is it that you haven't in a long time? If you want I guess you could bring her back to Earth. Or maybe one of the cute young students…" I laugh again.

"Sanne please stop talking about that." I laugh more and walk away.

We had food, we had shelter. But we wouldn't sit around doing nothing. I was a woman of action. But motivating the others was a problem. They felt since we were secure we should stop for a while. Frak them. "Arrow we need to keep attacking. We can't let the Cans get comfortable."

"But Sanne that's why we shouldn't attack. Let them think we left or something. Let them relax and think there's no threat. It will be easier to attack them when they're lax. And maybe by the time we attack Jeremie and Aelita will have the Super Computer ready to posses more then one person long term. Could you imagine all of us possessed? We'd rip the city apart with our bare hands with no risk." Frak he made good points. But I wanted to attack now.

"But they might bring in more Cans and stuff. And what if while possessed an error comes up or the NAIA thing attacks us? We'd be ripped apart and not the other way around."

"Then say we attack for ten minutes then retreat. Yeah, listen to this." I stare. "Trust me Sanne. We wait, then attack for ten minutes while possessed. When ten minutes are up we retreat back to the Factory. We do this on and off for a few weeks. We'd drive them crazy!" I couldn't help but smile.

"And this is why I keep you around. Well, plan making and other things." I turn and walk away laughing. I'd been frakking him enough better find Jacque or Dante so they don't get jealous.

I wanted to attack still. But not in or near the city. But how to do it I didn't know. Maybe get a car or something to get farther away. "Arrow," I was again meeting with him. Jacque and Dante were doing guard duty and Radio was still frakking around with the radio with Jeremie. "I can't sit here and do nothing."

"It's hard, I know. But if we attack the city they'll get worse."

"Why we need to attack outside of the city. Where I don't know yet but I think you and I need to do some scouting." I smile seductively at him. "Or maybe I'll take Dante or Jacque."

"Um, yes. I say two groups. Radio stays back here to guard the base. Then we split up into groups of two." I wanted to tease him more.

"And how do you want the groups split up? I'm sure you want one group to be you and I."

"Well, you're the leader so you choose." Aw, he was trying to see what I thought about him and us. Loser.

"Then I think this time it should be Dante and I. Or Jacque and I." The look on his face was pathetic. "That way each group has a good leader." I had to smile to myself this time. If I didn't know better he was in love with me or some shit like that. "And that way if one group is killed one of us will be around to lead the others."

"It won't happen Sanne," I see him grab his cross. "Unless He wants it to happen." I almost reached out and ripped the cross off the chain.

"Or we get shot up or captured or worse. You heard what they did to Dante. Lined up and one Traitor after another," Arrow cuts me off.

"I know. I've been captured before. That wasn't done but I know what it's like to be captured and tortured."

"I know you do." And that was something we shared. Frak, what is that feeling? "So do I. But we need to make plans. When we leave, where we go, and when to come back."

"Of course." We continue to plan.

We were making plans, and only making plans. We still hadn't done anything for over a week. Frak, isn't that how it is? I nearly starved myself and sat around doing nothing. I was probably going a little crazy being alone. And now I was going crazy because I had people around me and I wanted to do something but it was impossible to motivate them. Until…

Radio called us to the radio room. She and Jeremie got the radio fixed. And we got a message. "_Europe, do not falter. America is free. We will continue to fight NAIA until all of Earth is free."_ It repeated and repeated over and over.

"What do they mean America is free. Did they kick all the Cans out?" I didn't have the answer.

"Radio try and send a message on that signal."

"Resistance in Europe to anyone, resistance in Europe to anyone." A few seconds later we get a response.

"_European Resistance? Another group, good. Know that America is free and we are fighting NAIA in the lands formally known as Mexico."_

"But what do you mean America is free?"

"_We are still fighting NAIA but its forces are so weak we are able to send troops to other places. There are areas with no Cans or other NAIA forces."_ I was amazed. The Americans were always ridiculed for being blood thirsty and spending so much on its army but they got the last laugh.

"Any advice? We're fighting and doing stuff but there isn't much to do."

"_Destroy their food lines. We've bombed their truck and rail lines to disrupt food distribution. This has lead to upset Traitors and slaves. We had several riots because of it."_ Not a bad idea.

"Thanks, keep playing that message. I'm sure there are other survivors." We sign off.

With that message everyone was ready to fight now. And we would attack the warehouses again. We had more then enough food so stealing a truck wasn't the goal. This was all out destruction. And this time we had a better idea of what to expect. We knew they had Floaters and dozens of Traitors. We would need a different approach to attacking it again.

I was scouting with Jacque. We just sat and watched the warehouses. Trucks showed up and left. Every few days a fuel truck showed up. That would be my target. We just had to figure out its schedule.

Today I was scouting with Arrow. The fuel truck came every five days. It came at 1400 hours. "Arrow if we hijack it and drive it in we can blow it up in the center of the complex and have it burn."

"And how would the person who stole it get out?" Shit.

"I don't know."

"I do."

"How then?" I raise an eyebrow.

"They don't."

"You want a suicide mission?" He shakes his head. "Then what do you have in mind?"

"We wait for it to drive by and place a bomb on it. Another person has the detonator. When the truck arrives they detonate it and escape. With the complex burning the Traitors might be too busy to look for them." Not too bad a plan.

"We'll watch a couple more times and make sure it does this every time. We don't want anything unexpected happening."

"Of course not." We keep watching.

Watching, waiting, and planning. But we were going to attack. We were going to disrupt their food supplies. We were going to hurt the Traitors. How likely were they to follow NAIA as they starved?

A week later we were setting things up. Jacque and I would set the bomb on the truck as it drove by. We found the streets it took and found a turn where it slowed down. We would place the bomb then and follow the truck making sure the bomb staid. Then Dante with Arrow and Radio would detonate the bomb. We'd run the frak out of there and celebrate when we got back.

I held the bomb in my hand. It was really small. But we didn't need much just enough to blast through the wall of the tanker. I was just worried about the distance. We didn't know how far away the detonator would work. If it was too far away and didn't work this plan would be a bust.

I was sitting on the floor with the bomb in my hand when I saw Dante. "Are you ready?"

"I hope so. But I have the easy job. I just have to push a button. You're taking the big risk." He sits down next to me.

"I know but I have to. I won't risk someone else. If someone dies it will be me." I place a hand over my heart. "I've had so many people die under my watch I won't let it happen again."

"Ok Sanne." He puts an arm around my shoulders. "But don't do anything stupid unless you have to." I laugh a little.

"Like believe I could lead a bunch of teens in a war against something like NAIA?"

"But you have to do that." I nod.

"I know." I lean against him and hug him. "Thank you Dante." I feel his warmth. I feel another warmth inside of me. I felt like crying but knew I couldn't do that. But something inside of me was melting. Maybe my heart was thawing out. Like a cartoon I saw so many years ago. The villain is saved and goes from being the cold hearted badass to a warm caring foster parent to the children of the city he tried to take over. I couldn't let that happen but the memory of that cartoon just made me think of ice melting from around my heart.

We head out under the cover of darkness. We would get there and camp out around the warehouses. Then when it was time for the truck to come Jacque and I would go to the turn and place the bomb. It wasn't far from the warehouses, maybe a couple minutes. Then Dante would blow it the frak up and we'd be back at the Factory to celebrate. That's the plan anyways.

As the sun started to come up Jacque and I hide inside of a building. We would be able to see the truck coming from a kilometer away and get prepared.

We almost missed it. It was stupid but being alone with him… My mind and hands started to wander. But the sound of that truck snapped us out of it and we got ready. We'd have once chance today. We'd have to wait five days before having another shot. I wanted it done today.

We hid behind some garbage and debris we set up near the corner where the truck would turn. "Jacque when I run out go out and follow the truck. I'll get my package on there then you get yours. We'll follow the truck a little to make sure they stick." He nods. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I crouch down.

"One," The truck starts to slow down. "Two," It starts to take the turn. "Three!" I run out at the truck. It is almost around the corner when I leap on and find a place to put the bomb.

I leap off and roll when I land. Thankfully my back broke my fall so I wasn't hurt too badly.

When I recover I look and see Jacque was still on the truck. "What is he doing?" I run after the truck.

When the truck started to slow down I knew something had gone wrong. I caught up with it and leapt on. I saw Jacque had his foot caught in part of the truck. "Shit." I grab his leg and pull but his foot was wedged in there. The truck started to pick up speed again, weird.

"Sanne, help me!" Frak. If they didn't know we were still on the truck they might detonate the bombs killing us. And if Jacque was still on it and Dante didn't set the bomb off he'd be captured.

"I'm trying!" How the frak he got his foot in there I didn't know. "I'm going to have to break your ankle!"

"What!?" I grab his foot. If I twisted it enough he should be able to slip out. But he'd be unable to walk.

"Sorry!" I twist and hear the sound of bones breaking.

"Aaaa!" His screams filled my ears but I kept twisting until his foot was free. I push him and he flies backwards off of the truck. I leap off after him and land hard on my right knee.

Frak. We were both crippled. His broken ankle and my frakked up knee meant we had to crawl away.

When we were close to the meeting point I saw Dante. It made me smile. They would know we planted the bombs and blow the frak out of the warehouses. What was that?

Dante pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at us. I couldn't see what it was until it landed near Jacque. "Jacque get away its-" it exploded.

I was dead, or comatose, or neither. But I knew one thing I frakked up. Dante killed us. Dante had been doing it. Radio might have had blackouts but she wasn't doing it. Frak. How could I not see it?

Every time he went to get food or use the bathroom something happened. Every time he got away from Jeremie was when stuff happened. Yes Radio had been alone to, and the window of opportunity was small for Dante but it had to be him.

But what I couldn't figure out was why. Why didn't he just kill us? Why didn't he just tell the Cans where we were? Why did he sneak around and act like the Dante we knew all that time. How could I have frakked him?! He said he loved me and, no. I had to be crying. Can dead people cry?

I could see it, literally. I don't know how. Maybe there was an afterlife and I was being shown how much I frakked up. Jacque and I frakking like crazed teens when something would happen. Gee, it couldn't be Dante he was always with Jeremie. Oops he even said he'd gone to get food, or use the bathroom.

Grenade goes off? He was getting food.

Super Computer damaged? Jeremie was using the bathroom or sleeping. And it explained all those errors. Only someone like Jeremie, Aelita, Dante, or myself could have done that.

And when I was in the room with the detonators and C4, who was there? He wasn't coming to see me he was going to grab the shit in there. He was probably planning this the whole time he just had to figure out when to do it. He was frakking smarter than I thought.

He wasn't scared it was an act. He turned on us that frakking bastard. But why didn't the Cans come and get us? Why didn't just tell that NAIA thing where we were? Or did he, shit. NAIA had appeared at the Factory like it knew it was there. Just as we _rescued_ Dante. We were played like fools.

Shit, shit, shit. I had to be dead, right? I was seeing things that were impossible. There I was, a little kid. Oh wait now it's me and Skitz making out in the woods. No now it's me and some kid I've never seen before doing it in a place I never saw before. Oh wow who is that hottie? No now I'm apparently on a plane with my parents when the plane crashes. None of these things ever happened. I wasn't watching my life flash before my eyes I was seeing things that never happened.

But then I was back in the Factory, fighting a possessed person as the others went to Lyoko. That I remembered and knew. Then the war started. We had been hiding in the Factory, on Lyoko. Billions died all over the world. Krieger lost his parents. Skitz and Ark lost their parents. I wasn't worried though. My parents had bunkers all over the world to hide in.

But then they came here. They left the safety of a bunker to help us fight the Traitors and NAIA's forces. And what did I do, treated them like shit. I was a horrible person. I killed my best friend. If I had fought harder, tried harder, maybe Skitz would have lived. Then Ani, she, I killed her. But NAIA had her there was nothing I could do but make sure she didn't go through what I did. That was the merciful thing, right?

If I wasn't dead then what was I? If Dante wanted me dead I'd be dead right? But maybe it wasn't Dante. It was a trick. But it wasn't a Skin Job I know that. How could this have happened?!

I was cold and alone in nothingness. The images stopped. It was just me alone. Curled up, hugging my legs, wishing for someone to come and save me. Wishing to see Krieger, Skitz, Ark, Barack, even Yuki. If I was dead and there was an after life I'd see them right? But I didn't believe in that bullshit. I should be nothing. I am nothing.

I don't deserve to live or die. I don't deserve anything. I'm a horrible person, was a horrible person. I used the others for my own wants. I sent them off to die and for what? We could have staid in the Factory. We had plenty of food. Frak it we could have sent some to Lyoko again and left me here. Then the food would have lasted forever. We could have waited this war out.

Please, whatever is out there, end this. If I'm dead make it so I don't think any more. If I'm alive then kill me so I don't think any more.

Shit, frak, and double shit frak. I was being tortured wasn't I? This is my punishment for all the shit I did. I though Hell was supposed to be all this fire and little demon things running around. But no Hell is being alone in nothingness. Left to your own thoughts and memories. Knowing that everyone you ever cared for hated you for what you did. My parents had to hate me. I told them I didn't have parents. I told them I didn't love them.

Krieger, why did you have to die?

Skitz, why did you have to die?

Why did anyone have to die? If I could make this war not happen by eliminating myself from the world I would. If I could make it all right by just, not existing, I-

"Sanne? Sanne come on, wake up." I open my eyes and see Arrow. "Sanne can you see me? I hope the Scanners worked, Sanne?"

"Arrow?" My throat hurt. It was so dry.

"Sanne," He hugs me tightly. "You're going to be ok."

"Dante, he, he was the one."

"We know, he knows now too." I was confused but I needed to drink something. I was so thirsty.

"Water, anything."

"Um, yeah. I'll be right back." He lays me down gently and goes away. Now that my eyes were adjusting I saw I was in the Scanner Room. Did they just scan me? Or did they do it more then once? I'd have to wait for answers.

When Arrow came back with two bottles of water I chugged them both. "Thank you Arrow." I felt much better.

"No problem Sanne. I'm just glad they worked this time."

"What do you mean?"

"We must have Scanned you six or seven times. You didn't wake up until this time." He hugs me but I push away.

"How long has it been?"

"Nine days. I've been taking care of you between, sessions." He grabs his cross and the look on his face sends chills into my spine.

"What sessions? What happened? Dante, he, he was doing it right?" Arrow nods. "But, what happened?"

"He shot Radio and I. Then he waited for you two and tried to kill you with a grenade. But I was able to grab my gun and shoot him in the knees. It took awhile but we got everyone back."

"Oh so Radio and Jacque are ok? And where's Dante? Why didn't you kill him?" Arrow places a hand over my mouth.

"One question at a time." He removes his hand.

"Um, Radio and Jacque?"

"Radio is ok after being Scanned."

"And?"

"Um, he didn't make it." I grab his hand and squeeze hard. I felt my heart stop. It couldn't be true.

"No, no he's, Jacque is ok. He has to be."

"I'm sorry." Arrow squeezes my hand back.

I couldn't help but cry. My mind went blank and all I could do is cry. Arrow held me in his arms and rocked me back and forth.

**A/N And… so now Jacque is dead. And why didn't Arrow kill Dante? You'll find out in the next episode!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Code Naia: The Resistance 15**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

I was in Arrow's arms. He was trying to tell me about Dante. "And with the sessions I broke Dante." He grabs his cross.

I start crying. "Arrow he has to be ok. He, why, no. Dante why?" I was confused. "Arrow what sessions? What did you do?"

"Sessions with Dante. I, I did horrible things." He squeezes his cross tightly.

"Tell me what happened. Please what happened? Jacque can't be dead but Dante why is he alive? If he did this why didn't you and the others kill him?"

"Ok Sanne. It's a long story. But um, it's what we know." Arrow moves a hand through my hair. "Dante, Sanne, when you and he went out scouting…"

_Dante and Sanne In the woods weeks ago_

I woke up. I didn't want to. In my dreams there was no NAIA or Xana. Just me and my friends. "Sanne?" I look around and don't see her. I sit up. "Ow, my neck." Sleeping on the ground wasn't the best sleeping place. "Sanne?" I see her pack next to mine but she wasn't here. "Maybe she went to the bathroom. I better wait."

I sat for over an hour and Sanne never came back. "No, Sanne, please come back." I hug my knees and start to shake.

The sun was starting to come up and Sanne still wasn't back. "What happened. She didn't leave me here. She would have taken her pack." I pull it open and look through it. "Food, water, and ammunition. She wouldn't have left this behind." I see the east start to get lighter. "I have to get out of here. But I can't get back to the Factory in time. Sanne what do I do?" I pick up my pack. I couldn't carry both. "If Sanne comes back she'll need it." I leave her pack behind and look for a place to hide.

As the sun came up I found an old log. It was hollow about halfway through and I crawl inside. "Where did Sanne go? I hope she's ok." I stay inside the log as the sun comes up. It smelled and was hard but it was the best hiding spot.

I was getting hungry. It must have been around noon. I couldn't get in the pack while in the log and had to get out.

After eating I crawl back inside of the log. "If she comes back and I'm not there she'll be mad but I couldn't stay there. I have to go back to the Factory. Maybe she'll be there. Yeah she had to run away. She was spotted by the Traitors and ran away to draw them away from me. But she would have gotten away." I hoped so. It had to be what happened.

The sun wouldn't go down. I had to use the bathroom but wanted to wait. When the sun went down I'd be able to go out under the cover of darkness. If the sun would only go down.

When the light was gone I crawled out of the log. After going to the bathroom I grab my pack and pull two guns out. "Please don't make me have to use them." I was always scared of the guns. I could shoot if I had to but I was still scared. I hated this war and myself for being so scared. I could fight Xana and risk my life for my friends. I'd take risks on Lyoko to make sure Sanne got into the activated Tower. But in this war I was so scared. Sanne was strong and I was weak.

With the clouds I couldn't see the moon. But I was sure I was going in the right direction. I hoped I was. I had to be. I had to get back to the Factory. They'd be waiting for me. Sanne had to have gone back for some reason and left her pack behind. It's a test. I know she doubted me after I froze a couple times. She's testing me that has to be it. Maybe. Being alone gave me too much time to think.

When the clouds parted I knew I was going in the wrong direction. I'd been going the exact opposite way. "I won't fail this test. I'll get back to the Factory one way or the other." I turn and go the right way.

I saw lights. When I got closer I saw some Traitors. "What are they doing? What are all those bodies for?" There were Traitors loading dead bodies on to a truck. "This is bad. I have to get back to the Factory." I start to walk away when I hear footsteps. "Shit." I run to a tree and start to climb it.

"Man did you see that bitch?" It was two Traitors. If they looked up I would be dead.

"Yeah tight little body and that hair was hot. I hope she decides to put a good word in for us with NAIA. I heard those guys get the top pieces of ass."

"Yeah but you gotta do shit for NAIA like a little lap dog. I heard if she snaps her fingers they gotta run to her and bow to her."

"Man that's crazy but if we could get ass like that pink haired bitch I'd lick her frakking boots." The two Traitors continue to talk as they walk under me.

"Pink hair, it has to be Sanne. But what was that about NAIA? Sanne, she, no." Sanne couldn't have turned on us. If she did the Factory wouldn't be safe. "I have to find out more." I climb down from the tree and start to follow the Traitors.

When I get closer I can hear more. "Some of the guys were talking about frakking her tonight but if she's that close to NAIA we might piss her off if we rape one of her favorites."

"Unless we killed her. But then we wouldn't get in good with NAIA. When we contact NAIA and tell them we got, uh, what was the bitches name again?" This was it. If they said Sanne it would mean…

"I don't know something like Samantha or Sollo or something." Samantha? Sanne's grandmother's name. Was she under cover? Maybe she was sneaking in. Or she turned on us. I had to get back to the Factory and warn them. But I couldn't run faster then a radio.

"Man this sucks. We have to walk around this damn place in the middle of the night. No resistance would waste time here. We just wash and clean the bodies." I could kill these two. Sanne would. Well, if she hasn't betrayed us." But I couldn't. I wasn't able to kill these two. They were harmless. Probably decided it better to do a shit job like this than risk getting killed on a food raid. If I could choose, no. I'd never betray the others. But it would be tempting.

Leaving the two Traitors behind I head north. If I had any chance of warning the others I had to move fast.

The sun was coming up but I had to keep going. I couldn't hide I had to keep going. If I was fast enough we could maybe set up defenses or run away. But the Super Computer… We had bombs we could blow up the only pathway through and then, starve or go to Lyoko. Hide there forever. Leave Earth to this NAIA thing.

It was probably past noon. The sun was hot and I was close to the city. I couldn't go in now it was too risky. "I don't hear any fighting. Maybe the others are safe. Please be safe." I worried a lot before the war. Wanted to make sure my friends weren't hurt and that I stopped Xana. But most of my friends were dead now and one might have turned on us. How she could do that to us, no. It has to be something else. She snuck in and used her grandmother's name as a cover. But if NAIA shows up there, no. Sanne would be face to face with NAIA and try to kill her. "Sanne's trying to end this war and the last words I said to her, I don't remember." I feel tears fill my eyes. "I can't cry now I have to find a place to hide."

I went closer to the city. There would be plenty of hiding places there.

I was sneaking in to a building. I don't know why but something seemed to call out to me. I climb through a small opening and pull my pack through. when I heard metal. "That can't be a Can or a Twitcher." I look around when I hear a rifle cock.

"Freeze frakker." I raise my hands and drop the pack.

"I, um, are you resistance or a Traitor?" I didn't care what their answer was I'd join either group.

"What's it to you frakker?" I feel the barrel press against the back of my head. The voice sounded like a girls. The Traitors didn't use women. But if it wasn't a girl I was sure it was a Traitor.

"Um, I uh, shit." If I said I was resistance and this was a Traitor they'd shoot me. If I said I was Traitor and it was a resistance member I'd still be dead. I had to take a gamble. "Because if you're a resistance member you and I are the same. If you're a Traitor then I'm dead." They lower the rifle.

"You'll live, for now. Turn around." I do and my jaw nearly drops. It was a woman. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair and green glowing eyes. Something was in my mind and it was screaming.

"I, uh, um, I uh am named Dante."

"Dante, got a last name?"

"No my friends never gave me one." She smiles a little and laughs.

"What ever. The name's Shawna or Smooth if you want to go by resistance names." She slings the rifle over her shoulder. "Nice to see some more resistance members around here."

"Well uh yeah. I was with a group and um, stuff happened. Where are the rest of your members?"

"In the ground." I see the pain on her face.

"A lot of mine are there to." I sigh. "Do you want to eat? I have plenty in here." I set the pack down and open it up.

"Damn are you an angel? I'm almost out of food and you show up. Been praying hard enough nice to know someone was listening." I pull a can of beans out. "Um, can I have um, anything?"

"Sure. I have enough for about two weeks, for me." I should have brought Sanne's pack. "But if things stay clear we can get back to my base and have plenty of food and stuff."

"Your base? Where is it?"

"Farther in the city. I'll take you there when the sun comes down." I pull a can of peaches out.

"I want those." She grabs the can out of my hand. "I mean may I have some? Um, if um, you don't want them." She was blushing.

"How long have you been alone?"

"I don't know. A few weeks maybe." I smile and pull the can opener out.

"Here, eat all you want. I know I have a lot more waiting for me, us, back at my base." She takes the can opener out and opens the peaches.

We had our meal then got to talking more. "Yeah I was with our leader scouting. She was supposed to keep guard when I slept but when I woke up she was gone. I waited for her but she never showed up."

"Oh, that sucks. Who was she?"

"A friend from before the war. She was the only one left from our original group. They all went to Kadic Academy."

"Oh, the school near uh, the east side of the city?" I nod. "What about you?"

"I uh, didn't go to their school, or any school." I start to get nervous talking about my past. "But um what about you?"

"I went to Central Academy. One of the Walkers blasted through the lunch room. I was in the bathroom though. If I had gone to lunch on time I probably wouldn't be here." Central Academy, Naia's school.

"Did you know a Naia Cawasaki? She had pink hair and stuff."

"Oh her. She was a bit of a weirdo. She never went outside much. Hey, I remember her roommate Meagan saying how Naia finally met a boy who got her out of the library. He was supposed to be a cutie."

"Um, I guess that person was me." She smiles, I smile back. "She made it through the initial attack."

"Oh but um, she's dead now?" I nod. "Sorry."

"It happened awhile ago. Maybe a few weeks. It's amazing how lost we our without a calendar or clock to watch." We laugh.

"I was always worried about when the weekend was or when my report was due. Worried what day or week it was for other things. Now it doesn't really matter." She looks at me. "Sorry getting a little deep."

"It's ok. It is nice to meet someone new. When we get to my base maybe I can convince them to let you stay on Earth." I put a hand over my mouth. "Um, what I mean is uh, forget it."

"Let me stay on Earth? What you have a rocket or something? I doubt the moon bases are much better off then we are down here." I shake my head.

"It's a long and weird story."

"It's a long time until the sun goes down."

"Well, it started in 1995 when a scientist named Franz Hopper got an idea…" I tell the long detailed and weird story of what has been the life of Super Computer.

I don't think she believed half of it and the half she did I don't think she was sure of. "And then NAIA attacked and well every thing went to hell."

"You've had a lot of time on your hands to come up with that story." She laughs.

"If only it were a story." I sigh.

"So you really don't have a last name because your friends never gave you one?" I nod. "What do you want it to be?"

"I never thought about it. Does it matter? If I live through this war the woman I loved is gone." Right then and there I had two women in my mind. Naia and Sanne. I loved Naia but Sanne, she was first. She always treated me well. She told the others to treat me like a human. But Naia was killed and Sanne may have turned on us.

"Well I don't know. Thinking about it what good are lasts names right now? No one cares since most use your resistance name or call you resistance scum." She has a point.

"The Traitors would call you a few things besides scum." She rolls her eyes.

"I know what they do to women. My brother joined the resistance if they left me and my little sister alone."

"What happened?"

"He kept his side of the bargain and they didn't keep theirs. Except I was smart enough to act like I wanted it so they got easy with me. Hell it was nice as long as I let them frak me they would take me out of the building like we were on a date." She laughs a little.

"Then what happened?" I couldn't believe she could laugh about it. It had to be a horrible thing. But she was smiling.

"One date didn't end too well. I acted, frisky, while in a park and he thought he was going to get some outdoor frakking. It was pretty disgusting biting it off but he was too busy screaming and looking for it after I threw it to stop me from running off." She sticks her tongue out and makes a face.

"They hurt you badly, I'm sorry." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It didn't hurt once I stopped fighting. And I got my payback on one of those frakkers. But I ran off and was picked up by a resistance group. I was worried it would be the same thing just a different name for the people raping me but they were all so nice." Her smile is so bright I can't help but smile. "It was a nice break. But one bad raid and I'm all alone." I can feel the sadness leave her.

"And now you're not." I hug her lightly. "And when we get back to my base there will be a few more people for you. Ani and Radio are girls, Arrow is a guy, then Aelita and Jeremie are there but they're busy with the Super Computer a lot of the time so you probably wouldn't see them much."

"I hope so. We probably have another hour or so before the sun goes down." I nod. "It seems a long way off."

"And then we can go back to my base and hopefully my leader will be there waiting for me. She might not like me bringing in a stranger but she left me in the middle of no where." We laugh.

"Drag me in and hope they don't throw me out."

"They won't." I look through a hole. "The sun is almost down. Soon I'll be back home and be introducing you to them."

Finally the sun was down and we were out on the streets. "We need to find the river. From there we'll have an easy path to the base."

"The river? Isn't that all the way on the other side of the city?"

"Yes but it will lead us to the safest place on Earth." We continue through the city looking for the river.

I knew we were close. I could almost smell the water. But there was something blocking our path. "Freeze frakkers." Six Traitors. I never saw them. It was like they came out of no where.

"Hey, uh, look what I found!" I grab Shawna. "A resistance member!" I lean down. "Go with it I'll think of something."

"Let me go!" Shawna struggles against me.

"Shut the frak up! We know you're not one of us! Pull out any and all weapons slowly and drop them on the ground!" With six rifles leveled at us there was no chance to out shoot them.

"You'll never take me back!" Before I can do anything Shawna pulls away and pulls her hand gun out.

"Stop!" I reach for her but was too late. She shoots herself under the chin and in to her brain. As her body drops to the ground several more shots ring out.

"Drop to the frakking ground right now!" I drop to the ground and put my hands behind my head.

They run over to me and start to kick and stomp on me. "I give up! I give up please I surrender!" They keep kicking and stomping on me until I black out.

When I woke up I knew I was in trouble. Naked and chained to the wall. "Hello?" There was something over my head like a cloth bag and I couldn't see. "Is any one there?" My answer was a fist to the gut.

"Shut the frak up resistance scum." I'm punched hard in the gut again.

"Yeah be quiet. We have some questions to ask you. If you answer them we'll hurt you. If you refuse we'll hurt you a lot more." I feel something burn against my skin but I don't scream. I wasn't going to tell them anything.

"Now what's your name?"

"Frak you." They burn me again.

"What is your frakking name?" I feel something on my arm. "This is an industrial watchet tightening device. We can apply a little pressure." I feel it tighten on my arm. It didn't feel too bad.

"Or we can apply a lot of pressure." My arm feels like it is being cut off. "So answer and we'll lighten the pressure."

"And if you still refuse we can take your arm without killing you. It seals off the wound so you won't bleed."

I wanted to talk. I didn't want to lose my arm. But I remember what Sanne said when she was captured. What does an ear matter if you're never going to leave. What does an arm matter if you're going to die.

"Well frakker?"

"Frak you. I don't need it." I nearly choked on those words but I got them out. I had to be strong.

"Really?" I feel it tighten even more. My heart was starting to pump harder trying to deal with the flow being restricted.

"Yes. Take it. I'll never leave this place alive. A friend gave me good advice. What good does an ear do if you're going to be dead?"

"Well you could live. You could be like one of us. Frakking any bitch you want. Eat when you want. Hell except for the six hours a day we put doing this shit we're free men." The pressure lightens and I feel them take it off.

"Man I bet you had fun frakking that girl who killed herself but we got the best shit in Europe. I frakked two Asian bitches yesterday. Made them do anything I wanted to each other then later me." I hear them laugh.

"Sucky sucky for free now isn't it man." I was disgusted by them. They raped women and laughed about it. If I could break free I'd kill them but the chains were tight and strong.

"Now we're going to ask nicely. Where is your base." I am about to tell them to frak off when I feel a hand on my mouth. "Before you answer do know we are going to be leaving soon. Our shift is almost over. The next guys coming in are faggots. They'll have fun with you." In all my time on Earth I never heard that word. What was a faggot and why would they have fun with me.

"Well?" The hand leaves my mouth.

"I don't need an ear. I don't need an arm. I won't need anything because I will never leave here alive." One of them punches me in the stomach.

"You frakking idiot. We can offer you anything you want. You could literally be frakking the boss." I hear some more laughter coming from a different direction.

"If that is what you are interested in. We however find her outfit to be atrocious." It was a strange accent I never heard before. Something like a lisp but stranger. "And her hair!"

"Her hair is such a disgrace. If she could let me do her hair just once I'd make her look fabulous." More laughter.

"Whatever fags. Have fun with him. So far he hasn't said much more then frak you."

"Well we'll see about that." I feel a hand move lightly over my arm. "Hello there. I'm Bill what is your name?"

"Uh, Dante." Wait, no shit. I didn't mean to tell them that.

"Nice name Dante. Your last name?" I feel another hand on my other arm.

"I don't have one."

"Really? An orphan were you?" I nod. I couldn't tell them the truth. Wait I wasn't going to tell them anything.

"That's so sad. Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head.

"I understand. Even in more modern times being without a parent is hard. But you know things can be a lot worse. We can make things easier for you." I feel one of them pat me on the arm.

"But I know I won't live. I'll be killed." I just had to hope it would be quick and painless. But from what happened to Arrow and Sanne I doubted that.

"And why will you be killed?" I don't know why but these two faggots, whatever that was, were nice to me. They weren't hurting me. It made me like them.

"Because I won't tell them what they want to know."

"And why not? We can offer you freedom and peace. The more resistance we take care of the less fighting there is."

"And how will you take care of them?"

"If we're lucky we'll convince them to join us. We don't want to fight. We want world peace." I can hear their footsteps as they circle around me. They keep touching me lightly on my arms, back, and chest.

"But its NAIA. It's evil. It killed billions when it first attacked."

"Oh we didn't say we agreed with her."

"But people like us need to join NAIA. She doesn't care what we are. If we follow her orders we're ok with her." I hear a snort.

"The others well they treat us like shit but with her protection we're good." I feel a hand dip down my back then come back up to my arm.

"And you could be fine to. NAIA doesn't care what you are. You can be black, white, gay, Jewish whatever. What are you?"

"What do you mean?" I was feeling more nervous with every touch. When would the pain come? When would they hurt me?

"Well you're white but are you different?"

"Like we are?"

"I don't know. I uh, don't um, what's a faggot?" Both laugh. "Is it a funny word?"

"You really don't know?" I shake my head.

"How sweet." I know both are in front of me now by the sound of their voices. "Sweet and hunky."

"Do you know what gay means?"

"Uh, yes. Someone who participates in a homosexual relationship."

"Well faggot is a word like nigger is for blacks."

"Nigger? What's that?" They both laugh.

"Don't worry about it. Now if we take the hood off will you promise to behave?" I nod. "Good boy." The hood is pulled off. Both Traitors were dressed in regular clothing. Neither one seemed to have a weapon.

"Um, thanks. So um if you're faggots that means you're gay?" Both nod. "Oh." I blush.

"Isn't he adorable? Where did you grow up to not know those kind of words?" I didn't know how to answer.

"Please answer. We don't want to hurt you."

"I, um, orphanage in uh, Russia. Near Moscow."

"And what were you doing here? Did you start there and move here with the resistance?" I shake my head. "Answer verbally."

"I was here before the war started. I ran away from the orphanage. I was in southern France when NAIA attacked."

"And your leader?"

"I, um," I had to lie. And think fast. When Xana was attacking I could think fast. But in cases like this I was hopeless.

"Answer!" I flinch.

"I'm sorry. I, I think she was from America. I don't remember she never really talked about it."

"And why was she in France?"

"I don't remember."

"What was her name?"

"Uh, Yuki. But that was her resistance name. She always went by her resistance name so I never learned her real name."

"And your resistance name?"

"S.O.X."

"Really?" I nod. "Weird."

"She gave it to me."

"She gave all of the resistance names?" I nod.

"And how many more are left of your group?"

"None. We were the last ones. Smooth and I."

"What happened?"

"I, um," Shit think fast Dante. "We aren't sure. We think maybe Yuki betrayed us or was captured and talked."

"When?"

"A few days ago. She went on a scouting mission and disappeared. Then the Cans and Traitors showed up and killed everyone. I'm still not sure how we got away from our base."

"Well you did. Where was your base?"

"South of here. I'm not sure what the town near us was called. Smooth knew the area and knew how to get here." I hope if I keep talking they won't hurt me. So far they seemed nice. Not like the last ones.

"Very well. If you keep talking we'll keep being nice. We can be very nice when we want to be." I nod.

"Yes you've been nice to me. I um, don't know what to say. There isn't much left to say is there? Our group was killed and I think our leader turned on us. We went north to Paris and then you found us. Smooth, she, she killed herself."

"Were you close to her?" One of the Traitors puts an arm on my side just above my waist and starts to slowly stroke it.

"No, not really. She had a boyfriend and I had a girlfriend. But um, once it happened and we started going north I um, don't know. I didn't want to but I couldn't help myself."

"I bet she was cute. Not that anyone could tell now. Half her skull was blown off." I feel sick.

"But you didn't kill yourself. Why not?"

"I was surprised. I didn't even think about it." One of them smiles at me.

"I'm glad you didn't. You could help us a lot if you cooperate." I smile back trying to be friendly.

"I'll try. I, I don't want to die. But I don't want to fight. I never wanted to fight. They thought I was weak because I didn't want to kill." It was the truth. If I mixed the truth with lies it should be more believable.

"But you did. You could have surrendered." One of them grabs my hand and squeezes it gently.

"No I couldn't. They would have killed me if I tried. And I didn't know what would happen to me. Look what you're doing to me now." I struggle against my restraints.

"That's because you were a resistance member we had to capture. Now if you want to change your status you will have to work with us." I nod. I wasn't really going to work with them but I didn't want to be tortured. If they tortured me I might talk.

"Good boy Dante." One of them strokes my cheek. "We'll alert the boss with your change of heart."

"Don't go anywhere." The two turn and walk away.

A few minutes later I hear a door open. They were back with another man. He was taller then me and had dark skin. I don't think he was black but, what was the word, Arab? I didn't know. "These two say you want to surrender." I nod. "Verbally."

"Yes um, Sir. I want to surrender and help you. Please, please don't kill me I don't want to die." I see him smile.

"Good. Let him loose. I'll take you to a room and we'll process you. You'll get a shower, clothes, and a chip." Frak. With a chip I could never go back. I would always be here. But I could fight from the inside.

The two Traitors unlock my shackles. I rub my wrists which were sore. "Um, thanks. You know my name what are yours?" The blonde haired one answers.

"I am Bill and this is Ted. We may see you again Dante." Ted places a hand on my shoulder.

"And maybe we'll be able to talk about nicer things." I smile and nod.

"Yeah, sure. But I think I have to go now." I keep smiling. I had too act nice to these two. I couldn't let the Traitors torture me.

"Yes you do Dante." The man turns and I follow him out of the room.

After a shower and clean clothes I was led to a bare room. There is a table in the middle. "Sit on the table." I look around and see an intercom.

"Uh, ok." I go over and sit on the table. I hear a noise and see a robotic arm. "What is this?"

"Stick your right arm out palm up." I do. The robotic arm clamps down on my arm tightly. "We will administer the chip. Try to keep movement down to a minimum." I start to worry.

"Um how are you doing it?" I look at my wrist. "Am I getting any pain medicine? What about-" I feel a sharp jab in my wrist. "Ow!" I try to pull away but can't. I feel three more sharp jabs of pain.

"Very good. The process is over." The robotic arm lets go of my wrist and goes back up into the ceiling. I hear the door open and look to see the man from earlier.

"Very good Dante. Come with me." I get off the table and follow him.

The first few days were terrifying. I had time to come up with stories for the Traitors but I was terrified. What if they found out I lied? Or decided to torture me to make sure I was telling the truth? I just had to keep acting like a Traitor and hope they kept on believing me.

A week after being captured I was meeting with Bill and Ted. "Um, hi." I was nervous. As a Traitor I was to get a job. "What am I here for?"

"Well we have something special for you Dante." Ted places a hand on my arm. "If you're willing to do it."

"What is it?"

"Well," Bill takes over. "We are trying a new invention. We need volunteers. It's painless and as far as we know there are no lasting damage." I didn't like the sound of that.

"Um what is it?"

"Do you volunteer? We promise it won't hurt. You'll just sit in a chair with some goggles and headphones on. We'll show you some images and play some sounds. It's a psychological test to see if some doctor or shrinks invention works." Ted laughs.

"Bill you sound so sophisticated."

"Do you know his name?"

"No." Both laugh.

"Well um, ok sure." I was nervous but if all I had to do was sit in a chair and see images and hear sounds I could do that.

I was strapped to the chair. "Uh they said I was only going to listen to some sounds and see images. Why do I need to be strapped down?"

"Safety precaution. Don't worry about it." I do any ways.

Soon some goggles are placed over my eyes as are headphones. I hear a static noise. The goggles flash and I see a blue screen. "_You are relaxed. Nothing can hurt you."_ I see a meadow. Tall grass blows in the wind. "_You are relaxed. Allow your mind to wander. You can not be harmed here. You are safe and warm in your cocoon."_ I feel my body relax. "_Just allow your mind to relax and understand that you are safe and no harm can come. Relax, relax…"_

It has been a month since I was captured. It has been three weeks since I started the tests. I'm not sure what they are for but I noticed security seemed to be following me. I wasn't doing any thing. I kept quiet and followed my orders. I'd have to wait to be able to attack or anything.

A few more tests and I was starting to get headaches. They went away on their own a few hours after the testing. I told the Traitors but they said it wasn't any thing to worry about.

It has been two months since I started the testing. I started to get random nosebleeds. My head hurt all the time. I told Bill and Ted but they said not to worry no one else was having any side effects. I have to go again today.

I have the goggles over my eyes when the headphones are removed. "Dante, can you hear me?"

"Yes." I didn't know who it was.

"What is your leader's name?"

"Pho.."

"Where is the base?"

"In Paris."

"Where in Paris?"

"…"

"Where in Paris is your base?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know Dante?"

"I don't know." I feel the headphones being placed back on my head.

At lunch Bill and Ted sit on either side of me. "Dante we have some questions." Ted puts an arm around my shoulder.

"About what?"

"What was your leaders name?"

"Uh, Yuki."

"Then how come while under hypnosis you said it was Pho?" What the frak were they talking about? I never said anything about Pho.

"What hypnosis? And Pho? Wait," I had to think of something. "Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Yes, yes you were." Bill places a hand on mine. "Who is Pho?"

"Oh man that was what, years ago?" I got it. "My first leader was Pho. But she died after only a couple of months."

"And the base was where?"

"Uh, I, let me think."

"Where in Paris was it?"

"Well it was uh," Wait I didn't say it was in Paris. "How did you know it was in Paris? More talking in my sleep?"

"Yes Dante. Where in Paris was it?"

"I, I don't know. I don't know Paris that well. And this was at the very beginning of the attack. Even if I were to stand in the very place I might not recognize it." I couldn't let them know about the, the, the what?

"I thought you started in the southern part of France?" Oh that's right.

"No, you meant with Yuki. I started with her in the south of France. Maybe I was confused. It's been so long."

"We understand Dante. You've had to deal with so much through the time the war started." Ted pats me on the back.

"But we have a present for you."

"What?" What could it be? What would Traitors be giving me?

"A present. After testing tomorrow meet us in the main mess hall ok?"

"Sure, alright." I continue eating with them.

The next day after testing Ted and Bill were leading me down some stairs. I had never been down the far before. "Where are we going?" Looking around I was confused.

"To the place we keep the meat. You'll be able to pick any one you want." I was even more confused now.

"Just wait Dante. After this you'll really be like one of us." I was ready to turn and run. What they were leading me too didn't sound good.

I was right, and wrong. "Go through and see if you like one. We have all kinds of meat."

"Male or female. Young or old. You like big tits or do you like them young and flat? We have plenty to choose from."

I was appalled. I look through the window of a door and see what looked like a seven year old girl. She was naked and chained to the floor at the ankle. In the room were two bowls and a toilet. I go to the next door and look in to see an older girl. She was maybe my age but also naked and chained to the floor.

"What do you think?"

"I, this is sick. How can you do this?" I look at Ted and Bill. "Those girls don't deserve this!" I feel sick in my stomach like I was about to throw up.

"Wow Dante." Ted pulls me away from another door. "I don't know who raised you but damn if they didn't raise a good guy."

"You are really turning down free women? Not only that but you're sickened by it. The people running your orphanage must have been great people." I nod. If I talked I might have thrown up.

"Come on Dante. I'm sorry we took you down here." Bill and Ted lead me out of there. But I couldn't get the images out of my head.

Three more days and three more days of testing. I sneezed and my nose bled so much I had to see a doctor. "I don't know why you're having such reactions to the testing. No one else has had nose bleeds or headaches."

"I don't know why either. Will I stop the testing?" The doctor looks through some papers.

"Well if it gets worse we'll stop. But actually this is what we wanted. Why we are testing. To see if any thing like this would happen." I moan. "Hey you could be doing worse. Someone has to run the sanitation crews. Or clean the pens."

"The pens?"

"Where they keep the girls, and boys." I feel sick and not from the testing. "Are you ok? You are really pale."

"I'm fine except for this headache and nose bleed." The doctor lets me go.

My head hurt worse than before. But I had to do the testing. The goggles and headphones are on. The program starts. "_You are relaxed. Nothing can hurt you."_ I see a meadow. Tall grass blows in the wind. "_You are relaxed. Allow your mind to wander. You can not be harmed here. You are safe and warm in your cocoon."_ I feel my body relax. "_Just allow your mind to relax and understand that you are safe and no harm can come. Relax, relax. You are one of us. You hate the resistance but you want to go back. You will go back. You will go back and destroy them from the inside."_

"I hate them. I hate the resistance."

"_You will give us the location of your base so we can return you to them. You will then destroy them from the inside."_

"I, I don't know. It's in Paris but I don't know where it is. Pho would. N2, MT, Kisser, they would know. FT might."

"_You will kill them!"_

My head hurt like crazy and now I was stuck in my room. No one told me why though. I heard things about Pho, N2, FT, and other code names. But I didn't remember saying any thing about them. Paris, there is a base in Paris. How would they know that? What did I say in my sleep? I couldn't sleep but that was the only time the headaches went away.

There is a commotion outside of my room. I hear yelling then screaming. "What's going on?" I place my ear against the door. I hear more screaming. Was the place being attacked? Were the resistance attacking? What could I do I was chipped. They would probably kill me.

I pull away from the door when I hear footsteps. The lock is undone and when the door opens I am stunned. It was NAIA. The thing that caused this war. The thing that killed billions. "NAIA…" I back away. I couldn't help but shake in terror.

"_Dante you're alive."_ NAIA was covered in blood. I look around her and see parts of a body.

"I, um, yes. What are you doing? Are you here to kill me?"

"_Of course not Dante."_ NAIA sparks with energy and the blood vanishes. "_I just heard they captured a boy named Dante, just Dante. I knew it had to be you!"_ NAIA steps towards me.

"Um, me?"

"_Yes. I thought you were dead. After I killed Xana I destroyed the Factory. Either you would hide on Lyoko or starve to death. But here you are. You must not have been in the Factory when I destroyed it."_ It talked like it knew me. But how? How did it know my name before I was captured? "_Dante don't you recognize me?"_

"You're NAIA the thing that caused all of this. You started a war and killed billions. You killed my friends. You killed my girlfriend." I wanted to run but knew there was no place to go.

"_What was your girlfriend's name?"_

"Naia Cawasaki."

"_So you dated this world's version of me?"_ This really confused me.

"Um, what?" Being scared and confused was making me feel sick.

"_You don't recognize me do you? I am Naia Cawasaki. Except I am from another world. I came here with enough power to do what Xana never could. I took the world by force and I rule it. But I always wondered about you."_ Energy sparks around it.

"No, that can't be true."

"_But it is! I still love you Dante. I can make you my King! We could rule forever. Just join me Dante, please."_

"No, no way. I won't fall for your tricks!" I back all the way to the opposite wall. "Stay away from me!"

"_Dante don't say that."_ NAIA steps towards me. "_I read what they were doing to you. I know what they extracted from you. I can heal you Dante."_

"I don't want you to heal me!" I pissed myself. I couldn't help it I was terrified. "If you're going to kill me then do it!"

"_I would never kill you Dante. But I know there is a base here in Paris. And we now know you know where it is."_

"I, I never said anything about a base here."

"_But you did. The testing has been trying to dive in to your brain. We know a Pho and Kisser exist. We know an Arrow and Radio exist. But where is the base? I looked and I know the Factory is destroyed. Where is the base?"_

"I, I don't know." Frak, frak. I couldn't think of where the base was. Factory, what was that? Why couldn't I remember this. And Pho, what was her real name.

"_Yes you do!"_ NAIA grabs my by my throat. "_Help me Dante. I want to crush the resistance. I am currently working on a deal with some of those higher up in the resistance. They will lose no matter what. If you give me the location then I can capture them myself and make deals."_ NAIA sparks with energy. I feel my wrist hurt. Her energy sparks around it where the chip was. Was NAIA destroying it? Why would it do that?

"You don't want them dead?" My head starts to burn. There was a heat coming from NAIA. Energy sparks around her more.

"_Of course not. Too many died at the beginning. I didn't mean to kill so many. I still don't want to kill. Help me Dante so I can help your friends."_ NAIA lets me go.

"I, I can't." I rub my temples. "I can't remember."

"_Really?"_

"I can't remember the Factory. My head hurts."

"_Shit. The process seems to have damaged your memories. But I think you may still be useful." _I cower before it.

"Really?" NAIA nods.

"_Yes. I have a plan."_ She grabs me and turns us into black mists. I lose consciousness.

When I wake up I was in a very large room. There was a large bed covered in black sheets. The pillows were black. "Hello?" I look around the room. There are a pile of clothes, all black, near the far wall. I sit down on the bed. It is so soft and comfortable. I lie down and quickly fall asleep again.

When I wake up I feel I am not alone. I turn and see NAIA. "Um, what are you doing? Why am I here?"

"_Because we are going into phase 2 of the testing. I am making sure you are well taken care of between sessions."_

"Um, uh, ok. So this bed is mine?" NAIA nods. "And those clothes are mine?" NAIA nods again. "Um, I'm hungry."

"_I'll have the finest steak brought to you with garlic mash potatoes with turkey gravy. What would you like to drink?"_

"I uh, miss milk."

"_I'll have an ice cold bottle brought with the meal. Until then relax. Your first session does not start until tomorrow."_ NAIA turns into a black mist and disappears from the room.

I didn't know what was going on. I was able to eat a steak with ice cold milk. It tasted so good. If NAIA was poisoning me I couldn't tell.

I was strapped to the chair. I was scared about the first session. I didn't know what to expect and I wondered what the side effects would be. "NAIA I don't want to do this."

"_Too bad Dante. This is a small fee to pay for what I have given you."_ The goggles are placed over my eyes as the headphones are put on.

It was horrible. I could barely remember what happened but what I did was horrible. My head hurt worse then before and blood was flowing out of my nose like water out of a faucet. I could even feel blood leave my ears.

A week of these sessions was killing me. I couldn't eat or sleep. I was sick and my head was killing me. Lying on the bed I stare at the ceiling. "Please, kill me." NAIA watches over me.

"_You know I can't. But your time is almost here."_ She brushes hair out of my eyes. "_You will be useful to me Dante."_

"I, I don't know where the base is. I can't help you."

"_Oh but you can. I have a plan and a suspicion. You will play an integral part of that._" She leans downand kisses me on the lips lightly. "_Rest. Only one more session before your time comes."_ NAIA turns into a black mist and leaves me.

"Not again." I curl up into a ball and shake. Horrible images are burned into my brain. I'll never forget them. I'll never forgive NAIA for doing this.

It was the last session. I didn't know what she would do to me this time. What was the plan? What was she going to use me for?

They strap me down to the chair. Then they place the goggles and headphones on my head. "Please NAIA don't do this. You say you love me please don't do this." She doesn't respond. "Please!" I am ignored.

I don't know what happened. I must have blacked out. "Hello?" I was in a cage. "Smooth?" What had happened. I was walking with her trying to get to the, the, I couldn't remember. "Hello?!"

"Shut the frak up resistance scum!" Two Traitors come in with rifles raised. "You are to shut the frak up until there is an attack!"

"What?" My head is pounding. "No, something happened." I try to concentrate but my head hurts too much.

I was in the cage for three days when I heard sirens. "What's going on?" Three Traitors come into the room.

"We're letting you out. If you fight we'll shoot you in the knees. Cooperate and you may get through this unharmed." I nod. I didn't want to be hurt.

"Good." Another Traitor comes over and unlocks the cage.

I was being led through the city. I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know what they were using me for. But I had remembered what happened. I was captured and tortured. I was tortured, raped, beaten, and worse. Now I was being led away from a cage to something that was probably worse.

_Arrow and Sanne in the Factory Today._

"And well, then the Traitors came with Dante and we rescued him." Arrow hugs me tightly. "He didn't know what he did."

"But wait, half of that sounds, off."

"It's what I got out of him. He's damaged. His brain is damaged. Whatever they did to him messed it up." Arrow pulls away and grabs his cross tightly. "And what I did made him worse."

"What did you do? How did you break him?"

"I hurt him. I did horrible unspeakable things. May the Lord forgive me for what I did." I see tears fill his eyes.

"Arrow what ever you did to Dante is ok. He was brainwashed by NAIA and the Traitors. If you hadn't saved him we would have thought he did it because he wanted to. Because of what you did we know Dante isn't guilty." I feel tears fill my eyes. "We know he didn't want to kill Jacque."

"No, no he didn't." Arrow hugs me again and I hug him back. I couldn't help but cry. I didn't care about being weak or strong. I lost Jacque and Dante. Dante was broken by Arrow. But Dante wasn't evil or guilty. He probably has no idea what is going on. Lucky bastard.

**A/N And now we saw what happened. But Dante being broken by Arrow only let us see what his mind could give us. He was never really tortured or raped or beaten. Except for the very beginning and the testing he was treated quite well. But he didn't realize it. He didn't realize the testing was to make him drop his guard. He doesn't know what he did. Will he be useful now or will his broken mind make him useless? Read to find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Code Naia: The Resistance 16**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

I didn't know what to do. There was only Arrow and Radio left to my group. Dante was alive but useless. When he did know where he was he would just say hello and ask what happened. If you tried to tell him he'd just forget in a few minutes.

I couldn't do any thing now. It was probably safest to just sit here and wait. We had to, right? But I needed something only Arrow would be willing to give me. I just had to find him.

When I found him I wasn't surprised. He was doing one of his stupid prayers. "I aim for Heaven but will probably wind up in hell. On the altar I hang my guilt ridden head. Please forgive me for what I have done and what I will do. I will pay for my sins and hope for forgiveness." Ok maybe not so stupid. It actually sounded nice.

"More religious bullshit." Arrow turns towards me.

"Sanne I don't interrupt you when you're doing some thing personal." I think he was annoyed with me. Too frakking bad for him. "Do I?"

"Like what? I don't talk to invisible people." I smirk.

"Just because you do not have faith doesn't mean you need to ridicule mine." He was getting hostile. Ever since I woke up he was always pissy with me. Who the frak did he think he was?

"I have faith Arrow. I have faith that I'm here and I need to fight. I don't need to rely on any one else. And since I'm here I think it makes more sense." He glares at me. I really was pissing him off. "I'll only rely on my self."

"Really? You won't rely on Radio or your parents? You never relied on Jacque or Krieger?" Frakker. How dare he bring them up? How could he say their names in front of me?

"You must be mad if you're bringing them up." He knew how I felt about them. He knew that what happened to them hurt me. Frakker. "Well?"

"I'm tired of you ridiculing what I believe in. Especially after you've been protected by Him time and time again Sanne." I couldn't help but laugh.

"And when was this? When I was tied down and tortured? Or when we were nearly killed by the Hydrocell Plant explosion?"

"By an explosion that should have killed all of us. But some thing protected us. He kept us alive and He made it so we could get back here." He might have had a point if every one hadn't died.

"Just too kill them later huh? Why protect what you're going to kill?" Let the frakker answer that one with out making up a bunch of bullshit.

"They hadn't completed their mission of life yet. But when they had He took them back. And when it is my time He will take me back to His Kingdom." It did kind of make sense but I couldn't listen to it. I couldn't be weak enough to think some invisible person was looking after me. I looked after me and the others.

"What ever. Look we need to attack. I'm getting cooped up laying around in here all of the time."

"Sanne do you really think it is a good idea? There are only three of us left. We should just let things go. We have enough food and even if we didn't we could just go to Lyoko when food ran low."

"No. Or do you not want to test your invisible person's power of protection?" I could see the reaction on his face. I got him. "Well?"

"I hate you some times. You're too smart for your own good." I smile.

"And you have too much faith in invisible people." But if I had to I'd use it against Arrow any chance I had. And I'd take it, if I could, if it existed. "Now we have a small problem. We have a small group."

"Which actually might not be that bad Sanne if you think about it." I was confused.

"How? We have to be really careful."

"Well for scouting missions having a small group is good. And if we just plant a bomb and run away it is harder to catch a group of three then say a group of ten." He had a point.

"Yes, ok. We'll scout and see if there is any thing we want to destroy." Now time for what I was looking for. "Arrow, I was thinking about kicking Radio out of the sleep area and sending her on guard duty."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" I lick my lips. "Well?"

"I don't think so Sanne."

"Why not?"

"You come in here and ridicule my faith. You purposely make me mad for no other reason then because you can."

"Like I wanted to? Like I wanted to get a reaction out of you? Come on Arrow let me get another reaction out of you." I put a hand under my shirt and lift it a little.

"Oh, uh, um, ok."

"Don't be too enthusiastic." I laugh and walk to the sleep room.

I always felt better after a good frakking. But lying in bed also gave me time to think and plan. Dante had an idea of where the brain washing place was but wasn't positive. We could only get bits and pieces of information every few days as his mind was broken. Arrow never told me what he did but it had to be bad. And what ever NAIA did to Dante was worse. But maybe he'd get better. A Scan healed him physically but his mind was still scattered. Where was Arrow's invisible person's protection then?

I walk into the place we kept Dante. We had to keep him tied down. We weren't able to trust him. "Dante?"

"Hey hi Sanne!" He waves at me. "Sanne, Sanne, Pho, Sanne, hey hi!" He was useless right now, maybe.

"Dante the place you were kept was in the city wasn't it?"

"Hey hi!" What I thought, useless.

If the place was in the city we couldn't attack it was too dangerous. We had to go outside of the city. But what would we attack and where?

I went back to Arrow. "We need to attack. I don't know what though."

"We should scout." I nod.

We were going west. We didn't know what was out there. But we had weapons and we had some plastic explosives. If we found any thing worth destroying we could and would.

After the sun set we ran out of the Factory. We had to be careful. The NAIA thing knew of the Factory and the Super Computer. It may have thought it was destroyed but after what we got from Dante it made me paranoid.

By the time we got out of the city it was late, or early. The sun would be coming up soon. "We need to get farther away then hide."

"We have a couple more hours Sanne calm down."

"Pho, we're on a mission." I glare at him.

"Sorry, Pho." We keep going.

When the sun first breaks the night we stop and look for a place to hide. I found an old semi truck that was way off the road. "I wonder how it got here."

"This is just the cab." Arrow struggles with the door.

"The rest might have been destroyed by the Cans." Radio smashes the passenger side window.

"Or a Walker." I wait for Radio to crawl inside and unlock the driver side door.

"Aaaa!" Radio's scream gets me going.

"Twitchers?" I swing my rifle and have it leveled and aimed.

"No." Arrow smashes the other window.

"What is it?" I see him pull on some thing.

"The seatbelt is still on." What were they doing?

My question was answered when they pulled a skeleton with some decaying flesh out of the cab. "Frak, shit." It was quite disgusting thinking a skeleton used to be a human.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Radio goes back in to the cab of the truck.

"It doesn't smell?" I get closer.

"Not really. The guy had to be dead for a long time."

"Yeah, it's been a long time." We climb in to the truck.

The truck cab had a cot in the back. The driver must have lived in here. Radio got to sleep first while Arrow and I sat in the front of the truck. "I wonder what his family thought."

"Whose family?"

"The driver." Arrow pulls some thing off of the visor. It was a truck license. "Did they think maybe he got away? That he was on the road some where? And maybe he thought they were ok."

"Before a Walker got him."

"Yeah, maybe."

"That's the only thing big enough to toss a semi truck off the road and rip it apart." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah or the trailer was found and taken away. They wouldn't care about the driver. About," Arrow takes the license back from me. "Gordon James Paulson."

"No they wouldn't. At least he died like a hero. He was probably driving away. He wasn't going to surrender. But a Walker got him."

"Is that any better?"

"Is what any better?"

"That he didn't surrender? That he was killed? Maybe he could have seen his family again or made a deal to work with NAIA if his wife was protected."

"But they weren't protected. The girl Dante found was supposed to be protected but they raped her and her little sister like any other girl."

"He wouldn't have known that."

"And it would have been a waste. Just one more person for us to have to kill." I look out across the sky. There were a couple little clouds floating by. "It is better to die then surrender. At least you would die knowing you never betrayed Humanity to this thing."

"You would die with a clean soul." I roll my eyes.

"There is no such thing."

"I won't argue with you about it." I shake my head. "What?"

"Don't worry about it. It is kind of cute. You really think that when you die you'll go off to those little clouds up there and play a harp or something." His laughter surprises me.

"That's not Heaven. That's how it used to be described but that was just a way to try and explain it to little kids. Light fluffy clouds and Angels with wings and halos." I glare at him. Was he calling me a little kid?

"Well I never had a halo but I had wings." He looks at me with a strange look. "On Lyoko. I had Angelic wings."

"Oh your profile thing."

"Yeah. What did you have?"

"I um, well, had stuff."

"Like? Come on I never got to see you on Lyoko."

"Well I had this tower shield with a red cross on it and a broadsword. I looked like a Knight of the crusade." I feel emotions fill my heart.

"Krieger saw himself as a knight too. He saw himself as a defender. He would protect me." Frak I couldn't be like this. Why was I so emotional lately? I had to be strong and not care about this bullshit. Lyoko and fighting Xana with Krieger was years ago and felt even longer than that.

We took turns sleeping on the cot. But as the sun set we prepared to move out. Who knows what we would find. This was just a blind search for some thing to attack. No real goal. I didn't like it but frak I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing.

It was amazing how nature took over. Trees, weeds, and bushes growing where before humanity had left nothing. And the animals I'd never seen so many wild animals. Birds and mice and ugly little things with funny noses. At the zoo I've seen lots of animals but they were always behind a moat and bars. "Sanne?" I snap out of it.

"What? And it's Pho we're on a mission."

"You seem distracted."

"I'm just trying to keep an eye out. We don't know what the Traitors have out here. There might be traps or Twitchers or worse." I better start doing that and ignore the animals.

There were lights off in the distance. When we got closer we could see it was a base. The Traitors were digging for something. It must have been important if they were working at night. Bulldozers and other heavy equipment sat around a large hole. When one roared to life we all jumped. "What are they looking for?"

"I don't know." I walk closer to the fence. "But we could mess things up." I take my pack off and pull out some plastic explosives.

"How do we get the bomb close enough to do any damage?" Arrow pulls his pack off and goes through for a detonator.

"One of us can throw it at a bulldozer or something." I nod.

"Or we can have Radio climb over the fence and place the bomb inside." I shake the fence and notice the bottom was loose. "Or we could dig under it."

"I vote for digging." Radio gets down on her knees and starts to dig with her bare hands.

"Works for me." Arrow and I join her and dig a hole big enough for us to slide under the fence.

We sneak near a large dump truck. It was filled with dirt. "I want a better target." I crawl under the truck to get closer to the dig.

"Pho, what are you thinking?"

"Maybe we set the detonator and fuse, roll the bomb up in a ball and roll it at the hole. We leave and it blows up." I keep looking around.

"No we need to do some real damage. We need to damage some of their equipment." I agree but how to do that.

"How many fuses do we have?"

"A dozen."

"Then we can blow up a dozen things. We won't need much if we get it on the fuel tank of the vehicle." I look around. There were three dump trucks here but the rest of the vehicles were around the base.

We set up three bombs at the dump trucks. But we needed to get the rest. We had thirty minutes before those blew.

We split up. We each had three bombs. I was near a tent. I sneak under the back and see some discs. "These might tell us what the frak is going on." I grab them and shove them in to different pockets. "And I think I'll make it so no one knows they're missing." I place a bomb near a computer.

I placed the next two bombs and went back to the fence. I climb under it and wait for the other two.

I must have been tapping my foot loudly. "Pho be quiet!" I turn and see Arrow.

"Why didn't you come out earlier?"

"I didn't know if it was you or a Traitor. With your cap on I can't see your pink hair." I shake my head. "What?"

"This is bad. Those bombs should be going off soon."

"And Radio isn't back." This was really bad. If Radio was still in the base when those bombs went off we'd have to high tail it out of there with out her.

We had two minutes left. Soon the bombs would go off. "We better go. We'll go back to the Factory." We were two minutes off.

"Run!" Radio comes running at the fence when the bombs start to go off. She slides under the fence and we take off.

Alarms sounded and soon Floaters were in the air. But with the wildlife we should be safe. "Split up! It will be harder for them to find us!"

"Meet back at the Factory!" Arrow and Radio go in different directions. I hope I'd see them again. Their deaths would be on me.

It was maybe twenty minutes when I heard screaming it sounded like Radio. "I have to help her." I run towards the screaming.

There were maybe six Traitors and they had Radio. They wouldn't have her for long. "Die frakkers!" I aim my rifle and shoot two before they can react.

"Shit another one!" One Traitor tries to pull his pants up. He should have gone for a gun instead but it gave me time to shoot the others before killing him.

I run over to Radio. "Shit, are you ok?" Her pants were off. I see blood between her legs.

"No, yes. Where are my pants?" I look around and see them.

"Here." Radio gets them on quickly. "Radio are you ok? Did they rape you? I saw the blood." She grits her teeth.

"Shut up I'm fine." Radio pushes me away. "We have to get back to the Factory." She gets up and takes off.

"You didn't look like you were fine." I run after her.

We don't stop until the sun starts to come out. Radio ignored me the entire time. "Radio you can sleep first."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Radio I know they raped you. If you were bleeding you might have had internal damage. Maybe I should check on you."

"Touch me and I'll kill you." She reaches for her gun but can't find it.

"They took it. How did they get you?"

"I tripped and fell. They were on me before I could get up. I tried to shoot them but they grabbed my rifle."

"I'm so sorry Radio." I try to hug her but she pushes me away.

"Don't frakking touch me."

"Radio you," She kicks me hard in the chest knocking me away. "Fine then frakker." Her kick hurt like hell. I was lucky she didn't get me in the face.

"Don't touch me bitch."

"What ever." I tried to be nice and she tells me to frak off. Frak her. Maybe getting frakked will loosen her up. Frak how could I say that? She was raped and I'm mad at her for being bitchy. And I being the Queen of the bitches can recognize a bitch like that.

Eating, sleeping, and no talking. It would be nice if Arrow were here. At least then I'd have some one to talk to.

We should have been back already. Why did it seem we were going so slow? We should have been near Paris by now. With out the moon we couldn't see far. Paris is hard to miss but we couldn't see it. "Radio did we go south? Maybe it was north of us and we didn't see it." She won't respond. "Radio, as the leader of this group I am ordering a response!"

"I don't know so I said nothing." Frak it.

"We better go north and hope we see it." I take the lead again hoping we'd be close to Paris before the sun came up.

When the sun came up we finally saw Paris was to the west. We had gone south of it. But with the sun up we had to hide.

Another day of taking sleep in shifts and no talking. I hope Radio is ok but she won't say any thing. She could be hurt but she wouldn't admit it. We better scan her when we get back. And damn it I feel sick again. I threw up yesterday for no reason. "Frak," I heave. "What the frak am I throwing up? I haven't eaten since last night and it was only a bag of soy chips and some canned carrots." Might be sick but I didn't have a fever. Just some stomach issues.

The sun set after what felt like an eternity. We had to get to the Factory tonight I wasn't going to deal with running around for another night. And being this close to what was home made me yearn for it. Frak why am I getting so emotional? Past week or so stupid shit made me cry or get angry. Well, I usually got angry but I would never cry. And my stomach still felt funny.

Close to the city limits now. We had to be more careful. Cans, Twitchers, and Traitors oh my. Heh, that was a stupid joke. "Wait here Radio. I'm going to cut across this street and go under that truck. I'll snap my fingers once if it's safe to cross." She doesn't respond. It would be nice to get even a _yes Pho_ but I guess after what happened she's fighting some thing inside.

We had to go north before going east towards the Factory. I crawl under a car. There was nothing on the street. But I know we can't take much longer the sun would be coming up soon. I snap my fingers to let Radio know it is clear.

Still going north. Scanning devices were frakking every where. But no sirens meant we hadn't tripped one, yet. At least that is what I assumed and we all know what happens when you assume. "Freeze bitches." I reach for my pistol when the butt of a rifle hits me on the back of the head. I was too dazed to fight as it was pulled from me and then my rifle.

"Get off of me!" I heard Radio try to fight but they must have hit her too.

"Look at what we found." I hear one laugh. I raise my head and see three of them. "Two cute little resistance bitches."

"That pink hair is so frakking hot." One grabs me by the hair and pulls my head back. "Not too bad for a resistance member. Most of you are so skinny it's disgusting. But you got some nice meat." He gropes me.

"Frak you!" I try to spit in his face but he pulls away before I can hit him.

"No actually frak you, right here and right now." Shit, I thought being killed was our biggest worry. I was wrong again for assuming that.

"Please, don't," I can't let this happen. "Don't rape her."

"What's that bitch? Like you can tell us what to do? We got the guns." I feel a barrel press against my temple.

"No, I mean don't rape her frak me. I won't fight. I'll do any thing you want just don't hurt her. Please don't rape her, I'm begging you. Frak me as much as you want just don't rape her."

"I like this. Are you a slut?" I hear their laughter. I want to scream no but I wouldn't let them rape Radio, not again.

"Yes. I, it's been so long. Stuck with this little kid. She's only eleven or something." Actually, no she might be thirteen. How old was Radio? Frak how old was I? "I need a man, or men."

"Frakking prove it whore."

"I, I will. But I want to know how did you sneak up on us?"

"Simple bitch. NAIA made us special boots. We can run as much as we want and not make a noise. It's made it so much easier to sneak up on stupid resistance scum." I feel a hand on my back.

"Now bitch prove you're a slut." Shit I can't do this. Who knows what they have and even if they do frak me they will still rape Radio. Unless I can get all three, I'm going to throw up.

"Well bitch? Prove it! Be our slut right here." I flinch as the one behind me grabs my ass hard.

"Yes." I grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it off.

"Damn look at those tits!" One Traitor grabs them and squeezes me hard. "Shit bitch they're damn fine."

"And you can do what ever you want with them as long as you don't hurt Radio." I was blushing. I was standing in the middle of the road with three Traitors staring at my chest and I knew they wanted more. They would do more. If I could get all three on me at the same time then Radio could escape or get a weapon to kill them. If only I could tell her that was my plan.

"Nice slut. But we want to see more."

"I want to see if her hair really is pink."

"Then look." I undo my pants and pull them down. I couldn't have smelled good after being out for days but I doubt they care. "See?" I try to smile seductively but knew I failed.

"Holy shit she's pink on her pink." They're laughter enrages me. They were going to rape me, sodomize me, and laugh the entire time. But I had to give Radio a chance to escape or get a weapon.

"Nice bitch." I feel a hand on my ass. "Who gets to go first?" He smacks it hard.

"Um, all of you. There are three of you and I have um, three holes." I wanted to cry but couldn't. I wouldn't cry in front of them. "After all I am a slut."

"Shit man she is. But I want her to be like a real bitch." I didn't know what he meant until I felt hands on my back. "Get down bitch." He pushes me hard and I fall forward on to my hands and knees.

"Um, you know what to do." I lower my head. I was so humiliated. I was about to be raped and it could be for nothing if Radio just stood and watched. I hear zippers being undone.

"Right bitch I want to teach you how to use that-" Gun fire! Who was shooting? Did Radio try to run too soon?

"Radio!" I look around and see her still standing. Where did the shots come from!? I look around more but didn't see any one else.

"Sanne, Pho, get up and get your clothes on!" It was Arrow's voice but it couldn't be. He should have been back at the Factory by now.

"But, you, Arrow?" He comes out from behind a dumpster in the alley near us.

"Here!" He hand me my pants. I was in shock but I had to hurry.

"They probably heard the gun shots. If they don't start the sirens I'll be even more shocked." I get my pants on and grab my shirt off the ground. I was ready to run when I saw the boots on one of the Traitors. "Stop, we need those boots."

"What? Pho we need to get out of here!"

"I know but those boots are special." I go to one and get the boots off. "Come on grab the other pairs!" I was nervous and starting to sweat. The sirens would start soon and we'd be killed. We had to get to the Factory now.

The sirens hadn't gone off. What the frak was going on? "Some thing is wrong." I look around. We had to be followed. But there was nothing out there. "This is too good to be true."

"Or He wants us back." I grab Arrow's cross before her could grab it and rip it off the chain.

"Don't you dare start up that bullshit. After what's happened how can you say some one is looking out for us?" I pull my hand back to throw the cross but Radio grabs my arm.

"Stop wasting time. If the way is clear we need to get moving." I growl a little but she was right. We had to get going.

"Here," I hand the cross back to Arrow and we run.

The Factory looked deserted. But if the locks were up we'd be stuck out here. "Arrow, Radio, stay here. If any thing should happen run and hide." I see Arrow has a grenade on his belt. "Give me that."

"Give you what?" I reach down and rip it off of his belt. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'll have it out. If they ambush me I'll set it off and they won't be able to do to me what they did to Dante." I run out from where we were hiding.

The locks were set. I kick the door hard in vain. I start to leave when it opens. "Sanne, get in here." I turn and see Aelita.

"One second." I turn to where the other two are and motion for them too follow. They do and we get back inside of the Factory.

I had one thing to do before I did any thing else. "Come on Radio you're getting Scanned." She pushes me away.

"I don't need to be Scanned!"

"Yes you do! They may have hurt you internally and don't even know it." I grab her by her hair and drag through the passage way to the Control Room.

Jeremie was working on something. I ignore him as I shove Radio towards the ladder. "Get down there and get Scanned now! I am your leader and you will frakking listen to me or not eat!" Yelling at the top of my lungs seemed to get through to her as she quietly climbed down to the Scanner Room.

"Sanne, what happened to Radio?"

"Don't worry about it since it doesn't concern you." I stare at the screen. "Just Scan her."

"But Sanne what happened? Are you ok? Arrow? What did you do? Why am I Scanning Radio?"

"I said don't worry. Just Scan her Jeremie."

"Sanne you can't talk to me that way I am your father." What the frak did he think? "And as your father I want to know why I am using precious energy and resources that could be used else where." I got frustrated and reached down for my pistol before remembering it had been taken.

"Jeremie, if you ask Radio why and she kills you I won't punish her. If you ask Radio why and she doesn't kill you I might kill you." That shut him up. "She's in the Scanner now do it." He turns around in his chair and scans Radio.

Frak. We couldn't attack any more. We didn't have enough people to attack. Unless we could find others but how do we do that? The resistance was destroyed by Kinghawk's betrayal. The only place with lot's of people… "Arrow!" I had to find him. We had a frakking army sitting on Lyoko. We have protected them long enough they have to start helping.

Arrow was in the sleeping room. He looked so cute laying on the bed. He snored just a little. Not enough to make it annoying just, what the frak? Why was I thinking like that? I'm just tired. But I can't sleep I have to get Arrow in on this. "Arrow!" I push him off of the bed.

"What? Are we being attacked?" He gets off the floor dazed and confused.

"No I have an idea! We don't have enough people to play a game of futbol right?" He nods. "But where do we have an army?"

"Uh, in America?"

"No, Lyoko! We have a frakking army on Lyoko. We could bring some back and really beat the shit out of the Traitors!" I was close to jumping up and down in excitement.

"Sanne, wait, let me wake up." He yawns and I get hit with morning breath.

"No, you can wake up in the Control Room." I grab his hand and nearly drag him behind me.

In the Control Room I tell Jeremie about my plan. "Is the Super Computer able to bring people back?"

"We might have the resources for it. And with every person off we'll get a little more resource." I can't help but smile.

"Good."

"But who do we choose? We can't just be bringing people to Earth. We need some one who is strong, or smart, athletic. We need some one who can run long distances that won't panic in a fire fight." Shit he had a point.

"Then we get the athletes. Futbol, Lacrosse, swimming, what ever." We had to have some on Lyoko. "Jeremie where's the headset?" He picks it up and I grab it. "Hello Lyokians. This is Pho, leader of the resistance. We need more members due to recent, unfortunate events." Just saying that makes me feel depressed. "Are there any athletes? Or um, some one who is really smart?" No volunteers. "Look if you're scared it's ok but we need more members. We've protected your asses now we need help. Athletes, smart people, preferably both. Speak up now or we turn the Super Computer off and you'll go in to a coma and never wake up."

"Um, I played Lacrosse, was the captain of the team." It sounded like a boy.

"Your name?"

"Larry Bardock." Bardock, funny name. But an athlete he was if he played Lacross. "Is that ok?"

"Ok any one else? We have food here, lots of it. How many of you miss eating? Or miss breathing?"

"Um I don't know about athletic but I was head of the debate team." It sounded like a girl.

"Name?"

"Helen Orton." Maybe not an athlete but we did need smart people.

"Any one else? Come on we need the frakking help. Bardock who was on your team?"

"Um, no one here. We were practicing for a game. I was the only one to get off the practice field when they, the things, attacked. If I hadn't been leaving to get a drink…" I get his point.

"Shit. Well frak it you and Helen will be coming to Earth." I take the headset off. "You know what to do Jeremie."

"Yes Sanne." He works the key board as Arrow and I climb down the ladder to the Scanner Room.

Larry Bardock and Helen Orton weren't exactly what I had in mind but it's what we had. Bardock has a blue Kadic jersey on with shorts. He wasn't kidding when he said he had been practicing when the attack started. He was kind of cute though. Taller then me or Krieger but his hair was blonde, I don't like blondes much. Helen was kind of cute too a little like Ani but darker skin and hair. She was probably Hispanic or Greek. They'd have to do.

They were both in ok shape. Helen was a little weak when it came to running but Bardock, why do I keep calling him by his last name? I just like that, Bardock. Sounds really rough and, anyways. We'd have to work on Helen. We have plenty of food and can work on her stamina.

One week with the two new recruits and already I wanted to send them back. The bickering and fighting was getting on my nerves. Bardock was a little bitch. We tried to show him how to use a gun and he nearly shot Arrow. Helen was a smart ass who criticized every thing we did. I had to get away from those two so sent them to bed. "Arrow what do we do?"

"About the two new idiots?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know. They're probably the best we'll be able to find on Lyoko. Hell no one else even volunteered."

"I know but they're so frakking annoying. Half the time I just want to shoot them to end my misery." We both laugh.

"But if we ever want to do damage we need more members." I agreed but shit they were annoying. "Unless you have a better idea Sanne we're stuck with them."

"I don't."

"We need to make them realize how bad this is. How serious this is." I nod.

"Tell them some of the horror stories. Tortured, beaten, shot, hell." I rub my temples as a headache starts too form. "If there was a way for them to feel the pain we've felt it would really help."

"But we can't. Not with out hurting them really badly."

The next day we were doing exercises when sirens blare. "What the frak?" I go to the entrance and open it a little. Sirens were going off but it wasn't for us.

"Sanne are they here?" I shake my head.

"We need to see what's going on." Gun fire, explosions. "I think some one is attacking the city!"

"Resistance?"

"Who else?!" And if they were we had to help. "Get the dumbshits I'll get Radio. We have to attack."

"But if the Cans are on high alert its suicide."

"No they'll be busy with the attack. If we're lucky it's way away from here and we'll be able to attack freely. Get any plastic explosives you can. We'll blow some shit up while the Cans play with the other resistance." I run for the radio room and find Radio. "Radio get your shit together we're attacking!"

"We're being attacked?"

"No we're attacking! Other resistance has shown up and attacked. We're going to help them out, hurry!" I run out and go back to the entrance.

It took us a few minutes but we all had rifles, grenades, and bombs. "Arrow will lead you two, Radio and I will go a different way."

"What do we do Sanne?"

"You three hit a grocery store. Raid it then blow it up. We will find a Hydrocell station or recharge station to blow up." I turn towards Radio. "Are you ready?"

"I got it." She rolls her eyes.

"On three."

"Wait, one, two, three, or one, two, three, go?" I almost shot Bardock where he stood.

"Now!" I open the entrance and we run out.

Going west we were near the edge of the city. There wasn't much out here but we did find a recharge station and a Hydrocell station next to each other. "Perfect." The gun fire was on the other side of the city. We were all alone. "Radio, place a bomb inside the recharge station I'll take the Hydrocell station." We split up.

We shouldn't have. I was frakking overconfident again. There were Cans still in the recharge station. Radio's screams, gunfire, and laser fire distracted me but I got the bomb set. We had two minutes before it and the Hydrocell station blew.

Radio ran out of the recharge station with two Cans behind her. "Radio get the frak down!" I aim at a Can and fire hitting it in the chest. It slows down but isn't stopped. "Radio get out of the way!"

"I got this!" She leaps at the Can and climbs up to sit on its shoulders.

"What are you doing!?" Frak was she crazy? Well, yes she was but we all were after this war. "I can't shoot it!"

"You don't have to." She grabs the head and twists. She rips the head off. I was impressed but the Can was falling over as the second one aimed at her.

"Too late." I take a few seconds to aim and hit it in the head. "Come on Radio we have to get out of here we probably only have a minute before the bomb goes off!" I start to run but she runs back in to the recharge station. "Radio get out of there!" A few seconds later she runs out.

"I had to make sure my bomb was set."

"We need to get out of here!" I turn and run and she follows.

The sirens were still blaring. In the distance you could see two Walkers advancing towards the east. "Shit the resistance won't stand a chance." I was wrong to assume this. Two missiles, two destroyed Walkers. Missiles took them out like they were nothing. "Who the frak is attacking? What the hell do they have?"

"Pho we need to go back to the Factory."

"No I want to see who or what is doing this." We needed to find a tall building. There were none near the Factory. "Come on."

"Fine but if we get attacked I won't say I told you so."

The only building with a fire escape was a bakery. I could smell the dough and cakes and knew it was only my brain. There was no baking, no dough, no cakes. But frak if it didn't make my mouth water.

It was amazing. I had to use the scope on the rifle to look but there they were. Six Mecha units and about ten other resistance members. The Mecha units had gatling guns on their right arm, flame throwers on the left, and missile launchers on their right shoulder. Cans fire lasers that did nothing to the Mecha units. Traitors fired at them but it was pointless. The armor was too thick. "Radio do you think I could hit some thing from here?"

"I don't know."

"Let's find out." I move my sight from the Mecha units to a Can and fire. The recoil makes it hard to fire more then one shot at a time accurately. "I hit it!" The Can was turning looking for where the shot came from. The distraction allowed a resistance member to shoot it. The Mecha units and resistance moved forward in to the city. This could be it. We could take the city with those six Mecha's. "Radio we have to attack." I go to the fire escape and climb down.

Running through the city with out worrying about being spotted was nice. It was stupid to think all of them were busy with the attack but overconfidence… Didn't almost get us killed this time.

We were about forty meters behind the Cans and Traitors. "Let's get the higher ground." We find another fire escape and climb to the roof.

It was easier then shooting a tied down Can. They were so busy with the Mecha's and resistance members I doubt they even knew we were here. Aim, fire, aim, fire. Radio and I were killing Can after Traitor after Can.

The Mecha's and other resistance were well in to the city now. Radio and I had to retreat. We kept shooting and running then shooting some more. This was great. With the Mecha's we would take the city!

The Mecha's were blasting through the city. We were running back to the Factory. They didn't need our help. We blew up a recharge and Hydrocell station. We shot Cans and Traitors. But they were destroying Walkers! We could never do that.

Holy shit! A Floater flew over with some of the older cyborgs but they shot it down! When it crashed it nearly hit NAIA's fortress. The Mecha's were going to destroy it! "Radio we need to get all of our explosives together and help them destroy the fortress!"

"But the damage around it will make it impossible to sneak up on it." She was right, shit. But I didn't want to stand and do nothing even with the Mecha's being able to destroy anything in their paths.

We were back at the Factory. Arrow and the other two made it back already with some more food. "Arrow it's amazing! The resistance is attacking with Mecha units! They're destroying Walkers and Floaters! It's amazing!"

"Wow, amazing." Arrow's jaw would have hit the floor if it was physically possible.

"We even helped." Radio swings her rifle down and checks the ammunition. "I'm almost out."

"So am I." And we didn't have much ammunition left. "We need to go back out there and get the Traitors ammunition."

"Sanne that's insane."

"Not if she's possessed." I turn and see Aelita.

"What are you doing?"

"I was helping Dante. He wanted to walk around a little."

"And possessed, the Super Computer can't handle that."

"We might. With those two," She motions to Bardock and Helen. "Off we have a little more resource. And if Sanne is fast we will only need to possess her for a few minutes." I smile.

"Great thinking. Tell Jeremie to activate a Tower and I'll be back." I'll do more then get ammunition. I'll rip the Cans apart with my bare hands.

When a black mist appears I spread my arms and wait for it to take me. "Sanne are you ok?"

"_I fe_el gre_at Arro_w_!"_ I spark with energy. "I'll b_e right bac_k." I run out of the Factory.

I tore through six Cans on my way to NAIA's castle. I just ripped their arms and heads off. It felt great but we needed ammunition.

Collecting the ammunition off the bodies was kind of disgusting. Burnt bodies, bodies riddled with bullet holes. But lots of ammunition, rifles, and grenades.

I was on my way back to the Factory when a horrifying sight appeared. The Mecha's were near NAIA's fortress. I was ready to go and help tear it down when it appeared. NAIA in all its evil hellish glory. I hid. Even with my possession I couldn't risk fighting it. I should have been back already. I was feeling tired, weak. The possession would be gone soon.

"_Listen frakkers. I don't know where you came from but surrender or die!"_ It sparks with energy. A lot more then I had.

"Run, r_un."_ The Mecha's couldn't fight this thing. I see a missile fire at NAIA. It grabs it and throws it back at the Mecha. It was damaged but not destroyed. Damn those things were powerful.

"_Last chance."_ I guess they weren't going to surrender because the Mecha's and resistance members fire at her. Missiles, bullets, and flame.

"I have t_o get b_ack." I start running back when NAIA laughs. Its evil laugh fills my ears. I knew it wouldn't be good for the resistance.

"_Die!"_ I didn't look. I couldn't look. I heard the sound of explosions and screaming. It wiped them out in seconds. The Mecha's that ripped through the Cans and Traitors and even Walkers had been destroyed by NAIA. Nothing could stop it. If a Mecha was scrap metal to it then what chance did any of us have?

Making it back I couldn't stop shaking. The possession was taken off but that wasn't it. I thought with the Mecha's we could destroy them. With the Mecha's we could destroy NAIA. But it was foolish to think that.

It was impossible. The Mecha's seemed unstoppable but NAIA destroyed them like nothing. My mind was blank. I had no idea what to do. Any thing we could try would be crushed by NAIA's unfathomable power.

A few days later we were in lock down. We didn't dare go to the river to bathe or empty the buckets. And there was another problem. An internal problem. "Shit." I throw up in to the bucket. "It can't be what I think it is." I spew again.

**A/N And so we have two new members, that Arrow and Sanne hate. But they did some damage. And with the Mecha's, a little call back to an old Lyoko episode I wrote. Damage done but NAIA's power is shown. And what's wrong with Sanne? I know… And poor Radio. Bleh, she's tough though but how long can she be tough? How is she when she's alone in the radio room? Only she knows.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Code Naia: The Resistance 17**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

My stomach hurt, I was throwing up, and I wasn't bleeding any more. "Shit, shit, triple shit. Frakking frak this bull shit." I knew what it meant. "I have to get rid of it." I lift my shirt and look at my stomach. "Frakking parasite. Get the frak out of me." But we didn't have any doctors who could perform an abortion. Maybe a good hard kick too the stomach when my stomach was bigger.

"Sanne?" I turn and see Arrow. Shit this parasite could be his. "Sanne?"

"What?" I lower my shirt.

"Are you feeling ok?" Frak it I lift my shirt.

"No. I'm pregnant and don't know how to get rid of the damn thing." I poke my stomach. "It's why I've been throwing up."

"Wait, you're pregnant?" I wanted to punch him.

"Did I stutter?" Frak I didn't care. "Frak what the frak do I do? The damn thing is a parasite." I poke at my stomach again.

"No, Sanne, this is great!" Arrow runs over and hugs me. I push him away. "What Sanne? What's wrong are you feeling sick?" The sound of care and love in his voice would have made me throw up if I had any food left in my system.

"I feel like shit. And how is this parasite great? I need to get rid of this damn parasite as soon as possible."

"No! This is great! A baby," He grabs me by the upper arms. "This child is innocent I will not let you hurt it." I struggle but can't break his grip.

"What child? It's barely a parasite! Let me go damn it." He doesn't. "I said let me go that's an order!" He still doesn't.

"No, I won't let you go if you plan on hurting the baby." It wasn't a baby it was a parasite, frak him. "Sanne I swear I won't let you hurt the baby."

"Why do you care? It's probably not even yours. It might be Jacque's or Dante's. And it's my body, my choice frakker." I try to knee him in the groin but he backs away before I can hit him.

"I don't care if it's NAIA's it's an innocent child and I won't let you hurt it. I'll tie you down and make sure you don't hurt it." I try to knee him in the groin again but he knew it was coming and backed away just enough.

"You can't tell me what to do I'm the leader! I'm getting the damn parasite out of me!" Arrow shocked me. He slapped me, hard.

"You will not! You will not kill some thing innocent! You've killed so many people. You've killed Traitors and friends. You killed Shelly who tortured you and I. You killed Skitz and Ani. I won't say it was wrong then. Shelly was pure evil and Skitz and Ani were going to be captured. But this baby has done nothing to you or any one else." I wanted to hurt him, kill him, but I cried.

Arrow was right I couldn't kill it, yet. With out a doctor it was impossible to do medically. I would have to wait for it to grow inside and try to kill it then. Frak these hormones were driving me crazy.

Frak I was having mood swings. I'd go from crying to angry to happy. I'd punch the wall in pure anger then weep in pure sorrow. The mood swings were driving me frakking crazy. How long would these last?

I guess he didn't tell the others. None of them asked me about it. Frak, I couldn't have a kid. We were fighting a war. Being pregnant would mean eating more and we couldn't waste food. Maybe I should go to Lyoko. Frak, we all should. NAIA was too powerful. We could never hope to defeat it. Why would Arrow want me to bring a child in to a world controlled by NAIA? I didn't even want to be in this world. Frak I can't keep stop crying. Frakking mood swings.

The damn parasite grew inside of me. Was it Jacque's? Or maybe it was Dante's. I couldn't think of it being Arrow's. Some times I did like him but those were rare and happened far from each other.

Frak as I ate I knew it was inside of me. As I ate it ate. Arrow watches me. I caught him following me. He's making sure I don't try and get rid of the parasite like he has any right to tell me what to do with my body. It probably wasn't even his. It might be Dante's or Jacque's. But that means it's been years since this war started. The shot wore off. And what have we accomplished? Nothing. Krieger, Skitz, Ark, Barack, Ani, Yuki, Jacque, all dead. Dante is insane, Radio was raped. I've been tortured and nearly killed multiple times. All for what? Nothing. Not even the Mecha's could hurt NAIA. I can't stop crying. And it isn't mood swings it's reality. It is knowing that there is nothing you can do. We are all doomed to this hell.

Frak I had to eat again. Arrow covered for me so far but they would notice I was eating more. And for what? This parasite that grows inside of me that I don't even want. And we weren't attacking any more. There was no point in any thing we did. We couldn't kill NAIA.

I found Arrow in the sleep room. "Arrow?" He looks up from his cot.

"Sanne, are you ok?" I nod and sit down on another cot.

"Um, with Helen and Bardock, we should send them back. We can't waste food if we're not going to attack." Arrow sits up.

"Well, are you sure?" I nod.

"Yes. We can't attack there is no point in it. We can't hurt NAIA. We can kill a Traitor, turn a Can in to scrap. But what do we do? We kill some one who may have joined so his little sister wasn't raped and have some metal that can be reused to make another Can." I hang my head. "And I don't have the energy for it. I can't think. I keep crying and thinking about this thing," I place a hand on my stomach. "It's frakking me up so badly I can't connect two thoughts together some times."

"The baby?" Arrow gets off of his cot and sits down next to me. "Sanne you can do it. I think you're right though. Helen and Larry should go back to Lyoko. They did well when we raided the grocery store but aren't needed on Earth." He hugs me. Feeling his warmth pressed against me got me to cry again.

Helen and Bardock didn't want to go back but we made them. Now it was Arrow, Radio, Jeremie, Aelita, Dante, and me with this parasite. What could I do? With it inside of me and no doctors I couldn't get rid of it. But I know there has to be another way. When I was bigger… The others will know I am pregnant and won't help me.

I know Radio is getting annoyed with sitting around. It has probably been a month and a half, maybe two since I told Arrow. My stomach was getting bigger. I was eating more. I stopped throwing up so that was nice. And Arrow he's been so nice to me. He probably is the father. He was the last one I frakked. And I'm pretty sure I bled after Jacque died so it can't be him. Too bad I would have liked it to be his. It would have been nice if some thing of him was left on Earth. Or Krieger, I want it to be his but it can't be. There is nothing left of him but my memories. Memories that made me cry.

More time passes and the bigger my stomach gets. I avoided Jeremie and Aelita. If they saw me they would probably know I was pregnant. They would ask who the father was and I wouldn't be able to tell them. I was a huge whore. I frakked them all. I even frakked Ani. I tried to frak Radio. She, I still feel like shit about that. We shouldn't have split up. I should have staid with her. But she never said how they got her. I might have been raped with her. We would have both been captured and raped and tortured. I need Arrow. Wait, need? He's always nice to me. I treat him like shit and he still is nice to me. How he does it I'll never know. Frak it I can't stop crying.

My hormones had me crying one minute then yelling the next. I needed Arrow, yes need. I needed that frakking… I had to stop crying damn it.

I heard him before I saw him. He was saying a prayer. "Mom, dad, please keep watch over me. I love you both and need your help. I can't ask Him for any more help He has billions of others begging Him for help. And Krieger, Skitz, Ani, all of you please help us. Help Sanne. Krieger you still love her. I know she lost her way after you died but I know she still loves you. Maybe she will name the baby Krieger. I hope she does." Well, if that was a prayer it sounded weird. He seemed to be talking to himself more then praying. But what did I know about praying. "Krieger, I'm trying my best. I should have done more damn it. She was so lost she well, you know what she did. But maybe this will," I cut him off.

"Arrow?" I must have scared him because he jumped.

"Sanne?" He turns around. "Um, what is it?"

"I'm sorry I, I heard you and um, I'll leave you alone." I start to turn and walk away but he grabs my wrist.

"Don't go Sanne." I don't pull away. "What did you hear?"

"You were asking your parents to protect you. You asked the others to protect us." I sit down next to him. "And you talked to Krieger about this thing." I place a hand on my stomach.

"The baby. Sanne, I um, was talking in private I guess but I'm glad you found me." He puts an arm around my shoulders. I rest my head on his shoulder. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, now." I hug him. "Do you miss your parents?"

"Yes. I know they're there but I still miss them." I see him smile and it confuses me.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because. They hated each other. They got a divorce and put me in the middle of it. But in death they came together to look after me again." I see tears in his eyes.

"You have faith in that. You have faith in them to love you even after they die." I couldn't understand it. I never believed in that kind of stuff. "It's beautiful." He smiles more.

"Of course Sanne. Just because some one dies doesn't mean they stop loving the people around them. Some call it guardian angels others call it luck. But our loved ones will always love us."

"Maybe. You don't think that when a person dies that is it? There is no proof of an after life or Gods or ghosts and goblins."

"I have faith." I see the cross. He fixed the necklace. I reach out and touch it.

"I'm sorry I broke it. I, I was mad." It has a warmth coming from it. "But I shouldn't have broken the chain."

"It's ok I was able to fix it." He places a hand over my hand. "And the cross is just a symbol." He squeezes my hand.

"A symbol you need." I take my hand away from it. "When you're mad, or sad, or weak you hold it and it makes you better. I don't have that. When I'm mad I scream or find some one to frak. When I'm sad I hold it inside or find some one to frak. When I'm weak I try to keep going, keep fighting."

"You have faith in yourself when you're feeling weak. I have faith in you also. You're strong Sanne a lot stronger then I am. If I didn't have this," He grabs his cross. "I probably would have given up by now."

"Did you every really want to? Did you ever think about just going out and surrendering? Or when Shelly had you did you ever just want to surrender to her?" He shakes his head. "Why?"

"Because the Lord will love me as long as I keep Him in my heart. When Shelly had me I sang songs, gospel and others. I sang Amazing Grace to keep myself strong. I sang Glory to keep Him in my heart. When I feel weak, like you said, I grab this symbol and know He watches after me." It was, beautiful. That kind of trust and faith in some thing he couldn't see. In some thing he couldn't prove.

"So you don't care if you died because you'd just go to the after life?" He shakes his head. "So you do care?"

"I do care. I want to stay here and help. But if I die I'll go to the Promised Land." Arrow would never surrender not because he thought he was dead. Not because he had no hope of being saved. No, he wasn't like me. He just wasn't worried about dying. He would go to some place better. I just gave up and wanted to die.

"I'm so sorry." I see tears run down his cheeks. "I, I'm sorry for making fun of you. For yelling at you Arrow. You have faith in some thing and I shouldn't make fun of you for that. I have faith in what I can do and you have faith that we'll be protected until our time comes." I couldn't believe I was saying it. Was it the hormones? It has to be the hormones damn it.

"I just hope our time comes after NAIA is defeated." We hold each other and cry. I was, no, I wasn't pathetic. I was human. I tried to be cold and evil but I couldn't do it. I wasn't cold and evil I was human.

"Do you think it works though, will work? If you pray too them too help us out?" His answer shocks me.

"When I was young I knew it did. But when my parents got a divorce I prayed and prayed for them to stay together and it didn't work. I, I lost my faith. Why would the Lord not listen to me? My Pastor helped me. He was always so nice. A little kid annoyed him with questions when he could have been doing some thing else." His smile was amazing.

"How did he help you?"

"He pointed out that maybe it was God's plan. That my parents would go on to find people they loved even more then the other. They would be happier with this other person."

"But then why did they marry to begin with if they were just meant to get a divorce?" Arrow laughs a little.

"That is exactly what I asked." Arrow wipes away tears. "And it was so simple. They got married to have me. Once that mission was done they got divorced." His smile was so bright and strong.

"And once our missions are over?"

"He'll have us move on." It was beautiful, amazing. I never knew any one who was so religious. I never cared about it. I just saw what was on the news. It was never any thing like this. A child begging God to keep his parents together. A child looking for answers and getting them in the same God who ignored him. I would have blamed Him I guess but Arrow didn't. Arrow just saw it as a mission.

"So you think we're born with a purpose, a mission? What about free will?"

"He wants us to do some thing while on this Earth to make it better. Maybe it is to grow up and run a charity or to make friends with a handicapped kid the others pick on. Or maybe it is to fight against a great evil in hopes of saving Earth from it. Or maybe that is just a stepping stone to your real mission."

"Or to get married and give birth to a wonderful person." I nuzzle against his chest. There was comfort in Arrow.

"And then find true happiness." He strokes my hair. "And I have my happiness here." I cry even more. I couldn't stop. I held it inside for so many years. I kept myself strong… No, it wasn't strong. Arrow was strong and he could cry, be mad, and be happy. I was just a cold hearted bitch. But Arrow ignored all of that and still for some reason had faith in me as a leader.

It has been quiet. We were going to empty the toilet area but first we needed to get baths. We all smelled worse then the toilet area but I didn't want the others to see me. My stomach was growing and I know Aelita and Jeremie would recognize it. And Radio might tell them. "I will keep watch while you bathe then Arrow will keep watch when I bathe."

"Um, Sanne, maybe we should um, girls with girls and guys with guys." Arrow was blushing as was Jeremie.

"I don't want to waste any time. It is safe for now but we don't know. And what if we're spotted? I'd rather only I smelled up the place then three of us."

"It has been getting hard to eat with the smell." Radio makes a face. But maybe Arrow was right. Radio shouldn't be naked with them also naked. She had nightmares enough as it was. We could hear her scream in her sleep. Then again they wouldn't be trying to hurt her so maybe it would be good for her.

"If you don't want to look then don't and turn your back." Jeremie and Arrow are still blushing. But what my mother says next made me blush a little.

"Arrow you might want to look and see what Sanne will look like in a couple decades." After all the things I've seen and done this embarrassed me to death.

So I sit here and keep an eye out for every one else. No Cans, Twitchers, or Traitors. There was nothing out there. This area was deserted. As long as we didn't attack we'd be ok. As long as we behaved this area would be safe. Safe for what, I didn't know. NAIA was still out there. Its armies were still out there.

I watch them in the water. My mom and dad staid close. Arrow was the farthest away and Radio was between them. I noticed Arrow kept his back turned the entire time. He was so, honorable.

Sitting watching I got bored and started thinking about the world. America sounded free. The last three messages over the radio were from America. They controlled the majority of North America and parts of the Caribbean. But that was all they had. They couldn't fight past the armies of NAIA though. They held what they did and fought hard to keep it. What was I doing? Sitting here with a parasite growing in my stomach. Watching out for trouble so the others could get a bath. I could have been making plans to attack. I could have been making plans to hurt NAIA. Maybe if it focused on Europe more the Resistance in North America could fight harder and take more land.

They were fresh and clean. Now it was my turn. Being in the water felt so good. It was cool and freshening. And we were smart enough to steal bars of soap from the last grocery raid. It smelled like cherries. Looking up I could see Arrow. He was watching out for me, for us. My stomach was swelling and I was sure I'd feel it start to kick soon. "Will you be a boy or a girl?" I wondered what to name it. I wanted to call it Krieger but if it was a girl, I didn't know. "Maybe I should have Arrow name you? He's probably the father." I wash my stomach gently.

It felt great to be clean. Now we had to empty the toilet area. I hated polluting the water like this but we needed to do it. The smell was going to make me throw up but we had to do it.

Bleh. I wanted to go out and attack. But when I tried to plan my mind got clouded. I needed help. "Arrow," I had mixed feelings about him. Some times I needed to see him and other times I wanted to hurt him. My mood swings were driving me mad. "We need to make plans."

"For what Sanne? Plans for the baby?" I wanted to hurt him now.

"No, for an attack. We can't sit around any more." He shakes his head. "Why not Arrow?"

"It is too risky. With you being pregnant and with how tight security is. If we attack it will only get tighter."

"Then we can attack outside of the city." He shakes his head again. "We need to! I won't sit around any more!"

"I refuse to do it. And I'll make sure Radio doesn't help you."

"So you'd send me out alone?" Frakker.

"I'd send you no where. I'd tie you down and make sure you staid here." I get in to a fighting stance.

"I won't fight you Sanne." I taunt him.

"Because you know you'll lose."

"No because I don't want to hurt the baby." I get closer. "Back off Sanne."

"How will you tie me down if you won't fight me?" I see him back away and it makes me smile.

"If you want to attack then you can but you won't have my or Radio's help and I'll ask your parents for help."

"I don't have parents."

"I'm sure Aelita and Jeremie would disagree." Frak I felt a pang of guilt. I didn't care, couldn't care. Pho had no parents.

"Don't you dare tell them." I would throttle this frakker before I let that happen.

"Then cancel any plans too attack." I growled. "Or they find out."

"Frak you." I walk away trying to figure out how to attack without help. Frak it that would be impossible. I needed them, I needed Arrow.

I was probably six months along now. I avoided every one but Arrow. I had to ask him what they were doing in the Control Room. "I don't know. Jeremie said some thing about gaining resources. He was saying some thing else about a black hole bomb, an infinite big bang." Even I was confused.

"Infinite big bang, sounds like a bad porn film name." He was blushing. "Even that is enough to get you to blush?"

"I, I'm pathetic aren't I?" I shake my head. "Thank you." I hug him.

"No, thank you." Gah, I was feeling that urge that need. Even six months pregnant Arrow brought it out in me. Maybe I, no, I couldn't.

"I love you Sanne." I almost collapsed. Was he reading my mind?

"I, I," I couldn't respond. It was exactly what I was thinking but I couldn't say it. I kept my mouth shut.

"It's ok Sanne I understand." Bastard. All the shit I did to him and all the frakked up things I said he could make me weak.

I was larger now. I did feel the kicking. Arrow loved to put his hand on my stomach and feel them. It was nice having him smile at me like he did when it kicked. If he wasn't the father by blood I know he'd be one any ways.

The past couple of days my stomach felt like it were cramping. It must be due to the pregnancy. But it never felt like this before. Maybe I was farther along then I thought? It was hard too tell time locked away in the Factory.

My stomach hurt. It felt like cramps and some thing exploding inside of me at the same time. It hurt so badly I wanted to cry. I had to make it stop! The only solution was to be scanned. But if I got close to Jeremie and Aelita they might be able to tell I was pregnant. Frak they had to find out sooner or later right? Any thing to make the pain go away.

Arrow was with them. Maybe if he distracted them I could get past unnoticed. "Jeremie, I need to be scanned."

"Why Sanne?" I ignore him and go towards the ladder.

"Just do it."

"Sanne I'm running some calculations on a very important project and can't stop it for some stupid reason."

"My stomach frakking hurts!" Arrow's eyes went wide with shock.

"Is the baby ok?" Shit, now Jeremie and Aelita were staring at me.

"Baby? What baby, Sanne are you pregnant?" Aelita started coming over to me. I was about to tell her to leave me alone when my stomach felt like a grenade had gone off.

I saw nothing but blinding pain. It was like staring at a bright light that was just a couple centimeters from my eyes. I felt some thing leak in to my pants and knew it was blood. "No!" My stomach felt like it was clamped on by a giant hand and I felt more blood come out.

I heard screaming but couldn't make out what was being said. Was it my screaming or some one else's? I think I might have collapsed. I was disoriented. Was it the pain or some thing else? It felt like some thing was inside of me and trying to rip its way out through my vagina. Like a demon clawing its way out of me.

The pain was too much. I couldn't handle it. My mind was shutting down to get away from it. The pain was pounding on my skull from the inside trying to get out. My stomach felt like some one had opened me up for surgery and didn't use any pain killers. I couldn't take it!

I passed out. I knew that but I wasn't sure how or why. Was I in pain before, I didn't know. I saw red, flashes of red across a white back round. I then saw a small figure but it didn't seem to have any features. No hair or nose or even eyes. "Hello?" It doesn't respond.

I was falling. "Help!" Arrow's arms wrap around me.

"Sanne, are you ok?" I look around and see a Scanner.

"I, I don't know what happened?" The pain was gone.

"Sanne, baby, I'm so sorry." Aelita hugs me.

"About what Aelita?" I push her away.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeremie was down here now.

"About the parasite?" I put a hand on my stomach. It feels flatter then before.

"Parasite? No, the baby."

"It's the same difference. It isn't any of your business." I wanted to get away.

"Honey we could have helped you." I push my mother away again.

"I still don't need any help. When it comes out it does."

"Sanne," Arrow hugs me from behind. "It did, come out, and it," He sobs a little. His eyes were red.

"What?" I try to get out of his grip but he is too strong. Why did I feel so weak? "Arrow you're holding me a little too hard. Let me go it hurts."

"Sanne, you lost your baby."

"No I didn't its right here." I pat my stomach again.

"No Sanne it was a miscarriage. You were bleeding really badly. We had to use the Scanners to make it stop." I felt the color drain from my face. "I'm so sorry." It couldn't be.

"But, but," Why did I feel bad? I didn't want the damn parasite. I didn't want the baby. I did want the baby. I start to cry. I didn't want to. I was Pho a resistance leader. I didn't care about some damn… Baby. It was an innocent baby. Why did I lose it?

"Sanne, you're ok that's the important thing." Arrow doesn't loosen his grip on me. "We stopped the bleeding." I didn't care right then. I wanted to think it was hormones but really I knew it was because of the baby.

"But, the baby." He holds me tighter as I cry harder.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't care about that damn parasite. The thing nearly killed me. If they hadn't gotten me to the Scanners I would have bled to death. But the baby, I lost it. But why did I care? Because I did. I wanted that baby. I wanted to leave some thing behind. I didn't want to be like the others. I wanted some thing left on Earth when I died. But it died, I lost it.

I was lost. It had to be the hormones. That's what it was. I was being weak and emotional because of the hormones. It wasn't weak to feel. It wasn't weak to be sad. I lost my child. I lost our child. Where was Arrow?

He was crying in the food room. "Why God, why did you take it? Why did you take our baby?" He was holding the cross. "Why did you let it die?"

"You blame the invisible person? It was my body that did it. I, I didn't even want it. But now that it's gone I, I miss it." He looks over and sees me. His eyes were still red from crying.

"Sanne, I, are you ok?" I shake my head. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" I did but only a little.

"You're even worse aren't you?" I walk over to him. "You wanted it all along." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why? Why did we lose it? Why did He take it back? I, I loved it and it wasn't even born yet. He, she, it was going to be our baby." Tears fill his eyes. "Why did the Lord do this?"

"I don't know."

"My baby, our baby." I needed to comfort him.

"You don't know if it was yours or not."

"Biologically, but that doesn't mean any thing. If it was Jacque's or Dante's they can't take care of it. I would have." He places a hand on mine. "Like it was my own even if it wasn't." He bows his head. "Why did He take it from us?"

"I, um," I didn't know any thing about his invisible people but I knew Arrow. I knew they meant a lot to him. For him to blame them for my baby was major. "I don't think, I don't think we were supposed to have it." I sit down next to him.

"But, it, it was a baby." His shakes his head. "It was an innocent little baby."

"I know. Arrow you said before about missions. We all have our missions." I feel my heart beat faster. I feel my chest get warmer. "Your parent's mission was to get married, have you, then get a divorce and find true happiness. Isn't that what you said?" He nods.

"Yes but that's just the way I see it. What if I'm wrong? What if there are no missions? No God, no plan, any thing." Wow he was messed up. Maybe more than I was. I felt sick, lost, hurt, but he was really messed up.

"Then it's just us. It is up to us to do our missions." I place a hand on his cross. "With your dudes help or with out it. We still have our missions."

"Dude? I don't think He would be like being called dude." I see a smile creep across his face then disappear.

"Then have him come down and punish me."

"You've already been punished." He places a hand on my stomach.

"Or rewarded." I hug Arrow. "The baby did its mission then um, went back." I didn't know if that was what Arrow thought, how it worked. I hope I was saying the right thing. "It um, changed me, us, and then went back." All those hormones and mood swings made me realize some thing. It made me release my emotions and do one more thing.

"Changed?" I kiss Arrow on the forehead.

"I love you." He hugs me tightly. "It was yours." I wasn't sure if I should tell him. I only found out about an hour ago.

"Are you sure?" I nod.

"I had Jeremie," I stop. Some thing overcame me. "My father used the Super Computer to calculate the date. I asked him to do it a few hours ago. I know you're the father."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did didn't I? I didn't know for long and I've been lost. I've been lost and hurt and wondering what to do." He hugs me tightly. I get tense.

"I, did I hug too hard?"

"No I just need to do some thing." I walk away from Arrow and go to the Control Room. I had to do this for them more than I.

Aelita and Jeremie, my mother and father, were talking to SAI. "I don't know what to do. She, she lost her baby she might be unstable."

"I might be." Both turn around.

"Sanne I, I didn't mean it." I shake my head.

"It's ok." I walk over to them. "I'm sorry mom and dad." I see both of them smile a little. "Mom, dad I'm so sorry. I, I should have told you how happy I was to see you. I should have told you I love you. But I was a bitch."

"Honey you don't have to say that. You, you were hard on us but you had to be." I shake my head.

"Mom no. I was a bitch to you. And too you too dad. I was a cold hearted bitch to every one. Why Arrow loves me I don't know after the way I've treated him. Why you two still love me after what I've told you." I hang my head. "I'm so sorry." I turn to walk away but my mother walks over to me and grabs my wrist.

"Don't be." She hugs me. "We will always love you Sanne. You're our daughter." My father walks over and hugs me.

"Always Sanne." I started to cry. It wasn't hormones. I was crying because I was loved and I loved them. Frak maybe it wasn't a baby. Maybe it was all my hatred and evil and bitchiness being ripped out of me. Maybe it was Arrow's invisible people ripping the war out of me.

The next day I was doing watch. I had to be outside. Even if I was stuck just a couple meters from the entrance under the night sky looking up at the stars. I hold my hand gun near my head. I had been thinking about it. I couldn't sleep. All day and night I was awake. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. Nightmares and thoughts kept me awake. I should have been nicer to every one. What did Krieger think of me? It wasn't his fault. He thought I was dead and Yuki probably would have thrown herself at him. He was always so handsome. And so nice. I loved him so much. But I was mean to him and Yuki. How could I be so mean to the one I love?

"Sanne?" I turn around and see Arrow. Some one else I loved.

"What?" I hadn't realized I still had my gun pointed at my head.

"Mind putting your gun down." I lower it. "Sanne if you're having problems I'll listen." He sits down next to me.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"And do you think I could sleep any more then you could?" I shake my head.

"I, I noticed you were watching me."

"And you did a bad job of acting like you were sleeping." He smiles at me. I blush a little.

"I, I couldn't sleep."

"I understand." He puts an arm around my shoulders. "Neither could I. Is there any thing you need to say?"

"I, I don't know. I want to say or do some thing to make you feel better." He squeezes me.

"You said and did it yesterday." He moves his other hand to my stomach. "You reminded me we all have a mission."

"I just hope we can complete our mission." He rests his head on my shoulder. I lean my head against his head.

"We will what ever it may be. It is what He chooses for us." I didn't care for some one choosing my path but it made Arrow happy to think that. I'd rather choose my own path. Of course if I had a little help guiding me down the path right now I wouldn't mind. I was still feeling lost.

I was still feeling horrible after several weeks. Every time I touched my stomach I knew I was missing a part of me. For months it grew inside of me. I kept calling it a parasite but it was a baby, my baby. One I made with Arrow. He, he saved me. Arrow and the baby. I was such a frakking bitch and he stuck with me. He wanted the baby to be born. He would have cared for it even if it wasn't his. It made me feel even worse knowing he would have loved it even if it wasn't his and I wanted to get rid of it at first.

I was going through the food room. We had plenty to last months. But as always I wanted more. There were two ways to do this. Send people to Lyoko or get more food. I normally would have said to get more food but I didn't have the, energy? No, I can't think of the word I want. The motivation, the need, the want? None of those are right. Frak I needed a thesaurus.

I go to the Control Room. "Mom, dad, how is the Super Computer?"

"We were able to pull some resources from Sector 5. Lyoko is still not the most stable place in the virtual universe but it is better."

"Um, could it handle say, two more people?"

"Why Sanne?"

"Don't answer a question with a question. Could the Super Computer and Lyoko handle two more people?"

"Well it could but we shouldn't push it. Especially since we could get enough to activate a Tower and stabilize it. So there wouldn't be a drain problem."

"Could you do that from Lyoko?"

"Why are you trying to get rid of us?" I felt bad for them asking that but I guess that's what it looked like. "Sanne what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong and I'm not trying to get rid of you I just, we have lots of food. But the longer we can make it last the better. I'm just trying to make it work."

"We understand Honey. But it is better we stay on Earth. Also the more off Lyoko the better it is for the Super Computer. Do you want to bring Larry and Helen back?"

"Who? Oh, Bardock and Helen. Um, not now. Maybe later." I walk away.

Heart. I didn't have the heart any more. I wanted to fight so badly before but I lost it. I lost that fire, the burn, the need for revenge. My heart wasn't in it any more. Had I given up? I couldn't give up. NAIA had attacked my planet and killed my friends. I couldn't let them down.

Another day passes and more pain. I missed the baby. I keep rubbing my stomach imagining it was still there. I wanted it to be there. But it wouldn't grow back.

A week passes and the pain didn't go away. Physically I was fine but the emotional pain was ripping me apart. I hated it. I hated being like this. I had to do some thing to stop this.

The next day I talk with Arrow. "We need to attack. I'm not talking any thing major but we have to do some thing."

"Well I've been thinking with Jeremie."

"What? When?"

"Lately. He has an idea for a bomb."

"We don't have much stuff left."

"No not like that." Arrow holds his hands far apart. "I'm talking some thing a lot bigger." I smile.

"How big? And with what?"

"It depends. I'm not sure really it doesn't make sense to me. He calls it the Infinite Big Bang Bomb." He mentioned that before but I had no idea what it really meant.

"I, we, need to talk to him." I take his hand in mine and we go to the Control Room.

It was complicated and I didn't even know if it would work. The Infinite Big Bang Bomb would need plutonium and wouldn't explode. It would cause a black hole like space. "Dad, wouldn't that destroy every thing?"

"The size is important and the length. If it shrinks and disappears it will destroy the surrounded area but leave the rest untouched."

"And if it doesn't disappear?"

"Well it will continue to suck things in, continue to grow, and would eventually destroy Earth. And the solar system, and maybe even the Universe." I don't like the sounds of that.

"Um, maybe we could wait? We can keep attacking and do other things before then. Give you time to work out the problems." Like the problem of destroying the entire Universe.

"Even if you made it what good would it do? We'd have to be real close to NAIA or it would escape." Arrow had a point. I was too busy thinking of Earth and the Sun being sucked in to a black hole.

"Well that's a problem we'll work out. We have plenty of time. Besides we don't have any plutonium and the closest power plant is about four hundred kilometers east of here."

"Which means we will be walking for a long, long time." I sigh. "Please keep working on it ok dad?" I hear a noise and turn to see my mother.

"Sanne, Dante is asking to see you."

"Ok, um, Arrow stay here." I leave the Control Room.

Dante was rocking back and forth on the floor. "Dante, my mom said you wanted to see me." He was shaking all over.

"Yes Sanne." He looks up at me. "I, I, I know things. I can't tell you though."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know them." Great he was still, no not useless, just not helpful. Why did my mother bother me with this?

"Um, if that's all…"

"No, I don't understand. I know things but I can't know them. I know NAIA is Naia from another world but I can't know that. I know NAIA is human and loves me but I can't know that. I know she is corrupted by Xana's evil but I can't know that. Do you know?" What the frak did he just say?

"I, um, think so." I sit down next to him. "When they had you and did things to you. Then NAIA found you and told you things." I knew there were holes. What Arrow told me, most of it didn't seem to make much sense at the time.

"Yes but I didn't tell Arrow. I couldn't tell him I didn't know at the time." I place my hand on his arm.

"You can tell me if you want." He nods.

"Well, um, I think, I know, I'm not sure but…"

_Months ago…_

NAIA had me. What she planned to do with me I didn't know. But I was well fed, clothed, and taken care of. But every day NAIA would come here and talk to me. So far it was normal. Normal except it could kill me if it wanted too. I had to be careful with my answers.

After a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup it came. "_Hello Dante are you feeling well?"_ I nod.

"Yes NAIA. Um, how are you?" I had to act normal. I couldn't let the fear be shown in front of this monster.

"_Not so well. The terrorists attacked in Australia. They destroyed three Hydrocell plants. Tens of thousands of people died in the explosions and following fires."_

"I, I'm sorry."

"_I know you are. You are different. You don't want to fight me."_ It grazes a hand across my cheek. "_You want peace. I also want peace."_

"I, then um, stop this. Stop the fighting."

"_I can't. They would still fight. Humans always fight."_

"Well, true." I close my eyes tightly when I feel the hand move down to my arm and then lower. "Please, don't do that."

"_Why Dante? I love you. I loved you in my world and I love you here. That Tramp tried to take you from me but I know you still loved me. Don't you?_"

"I, no. I loved a Naia but she was killed by one of your pawns. I don't hate you but I sure as hell don't love you." She squeezes my wrist hard. "I can't love you."

"_Don't say that. I am her."_

"No you're not. We put her body," I almost said in the river but that would give us away. "We put her body away."

"_But I am her! I am not from this world. Trust me Dante. Maybe I can make you see."_ She places both hand on either side of my head. I feel a warm tingling sensation at my temples.

I saw a world much like the one we had. There was Naia, so beautiful. But there was some thing wrong. She was on Lyoko how did she get on Lyoko? But no, there was a black mist. "Watch out!" I was lost I didn't know where I was. I wanted to help Naia but I couldn't. A black mist attacks her. "No, leave her alone Xana!" Naia screams in pain but I couldn't help her. "Stop it!" Naia is corrupted. I see her changes. My Naia had been taken by Xana and there was nothing I could do too stop it. "You weren't lying." The images disappear and I am back with NAIA in my room.

"_No I was not. I tell you only the truth."_ More images, memories, things from another world fill my mind. We were at the mall, the skate park, elsewhere. This NAIA showed me things that only my Naia could have known.

_Now…_

"Oh, my, wow." I was stunned. "But, it, it had to be a trick. There is no way that can be true."

"It is I know it is but I can't know that." Dante wasn't as crazy as I thought. But what he knew couldn't be true. "Now do you know?"

"Yes Dante. You don't um, love uh, this NAIA though do you?" I was worried about the answer.

"I don't know. If it is Naia, my Naia, I do. But how can it come from another world? It doesn't make sense." Not what I wanted to hear. He couldn't love this NAIA thing.

"I know. Don't worry Dante we'll figure it out." He smiles at me. It looked strange, not like his.

"Hey hi!" Oh no he slipped away. "Hi Sanne, hi, hello, hi, hey hi!" I leave the room. I couldn't stand when he was like that it wasn't my Dante.

I share with Arrow what Dante told me. "What do you think?"

"It would be nice to get more information out of him but you said he slipped away." I nod. "This NAIA thing may not be completely evil. It may be human but possessed by your Xana thing."

"But it killed Xana. No in our world it did. It must have taken Xana's orbs when it killed him. The corruption would have been even worse now." I hoped he understood what I meant.

"She may still be there. We might be able to contact Naia. If it came from another world and was in the group then you and she were friends." I blush. "What?"

"Um, Dante said some thing about um, a tramp trying to take him from her."

"So?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm the tramp. I um, did kind of have feelings for him before the war happened. I never you know did any thing because I was with Krieger but I knew he liked me too."

"And in another world you may have. So she may not like you all that much. But Dante, he could do it."

"Do what?"

"Get to NAIA. He could make contact with her, it, what ever."

"If or when he is normal. When he isn't he's not helpful to any one and I'd hate to see what NAIA would do to him."

"She'd either take him back because she loved him or rip him apart. I don't like either one of those choices."

"Neither do I. But maybe we can do some thing. Maybe scanning Dante a couple more times will cure him. Then Dante and I can go and try to negotiate with NAIA."

"It's a horrible plan. How would you even get close to NAIA? Do you think the Traitors would just let you walk up to her?" I almost smack myself.

"I got it."

"Got what?"

"You, Dante, and I could go to NAIA to negotiate. If she doesn't agree we detonate the Infinite Big Bang Bomb! Either way we win."

"Except we would all die." Damn I sure as hell didn't want that. "And we don't have what is needed. And we would still have to get to NAIA."

"That's what the bomb is for. We use that to get past every one." I didn't really like it but it would work. "You tell them let you see NAIA or you'll detonate a nuclear bomb. Make sure they tell it Dante wants to talk too her."

"Do you think it would want to see Dante enough to let us go with him after telling it we had a nuclear weapon? It could just kill us and take Dante."

"Then we let him have the detonator. When it shows up he detonates it before NAIA has a chance too kill us. Or we can meet it and try and negotiate a peace." I really didn't want to die.

"And when it fails we commit suicide. I can't commit suicide." I see him grab his cross. I understand.

"Well I'm not even sure I can go. If I'm the tramp then she hates me. And my mom might remind her of me so she couldn't go either. But I understand. Don't worry we have lots of time, I think."

"We hope." Arrow hugs me and I hug him back. "I love you Sanne."

"I love you too."

**A/N And so Sanne has been saved. Really mostly filler but I wanted Sanne too be saved AND I wanted to reveal to them what NAIA is. Hormones and mood swings made her release her emotions with out doing what she normally did. And of course they messed with her head as did the miscarriage. And now that they know will that change their plans? Will they really try to negotiate with NAIA? And for Jeremie's bomb, to get plutonium…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Code Naia: The Resistance 18**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

Sitting out and doing watch was nice, some times. I would be out in the sun or moonlight looking at the stars. But then it also gave me to much time too think about the past. "I don't feel a thing, and it's not remembering. The days are just like moments turned too hours. Mother used to say if you want you'll find a way. But mother never danced through fire and showers." It was from a song I loved from before the war. And it some how put the words out there that I couldn't. I missed music. I haven't heard a song in years. I haven't heard a song on a CD or file or in concert in years. None of us have. It made me feel horrible. I needed a song that made me feel happy.

I tried to think of all the songs I loved. All the different bands and singers I used to listen to. Sub Sonics, The Hitmen Legends, Toga, and that's not too mention all of the oldies like Floyd and the Stones. I loved falling asleep with music playing and I could even some times control my dreams by what music I played. But now there was no music. That's one of the first things I'll want when this war is over, music. If I live through it, bleh. I hope I get too hear music again. We could have a concert with… Wait, I doubt the bands made it. Damn talk about depressing.

But Arrow made me feel better. Emotionally and physically and many other ways. He was amazing. His faith made him so strong. And what he did for me made me strong.

We made sure to be careful when together. The shot didn't work any more and he made sure not to, well, you know. But this life wouldn't last forever. I would make sure of that. We would end this frakking war. One way or another this war would end and we would rebuild our lives.

I was planning. My father needed plutonium to make his bomb. The closest source was a power plant near the border between what used to be France and Germany. Too attack would be suicidal unless we had a plan. A really good one and enough people too complete it. We would have to bring Bardock and Helen back. Bleh, I didn't want to deal with them just yet.

But the plan was suicidal. I wouldn't let any one else die. We had to have another plan. I was undecided about every thing lately. I wanted to make that bomb but I didn't want any one too die. I wanted to destroy NAIA once and for all but I didn't want any one else too die while trying. I had to make a choice damn it. Any plan would risk some one getting killed.

Talking to myself probably isn't a good thing. Frak, if any one else saw what went on in my head they'd probably lock me up in a nut house. Except there aren't any left. Frak it stop talking to yourself!

I was outside of the sleep room. Arrow was inside and I could hear him praying. "Please Lord, give me the strength to live and carry on. Please mom and dad watch over me and the people I love. Krieger, Jacque, make sure you spend extra time on Sanne. She needs you. Ani, Skitz, Ark, every one else, help us when you can. We really need the help." I push my hand against the door. "Please, every one, we love you and miss you but we want to make sure NAIA is defeated before we see you again. And our Lord is busy with all the other people who are in trouble so if you could help Him out by helping us I know I'll appreciate it. Sanne would too. Amen."

"You think they're waiting for us?" He turns around.

"I hope not. I hope they're helping us out. We need it." I agreed but I still wasn't sure about the whole dead people helping us. I just couldn't visualize it like he could. My mind couldn't wrap around the idea. "What are you up to Sanne?"

"I'm thinking we could use the help. Especially for the attacks I'm planning." He gives me a strange look. It was understandable since I hadn't, we hadn't, made any plans or attacks. It had been months close to a year. The messages over the radio stopped. The resistance had stopped. I knew it meant NAIA's grasp was tighter then ever. But we had to act. "Trust me."

"You know I do trust you Sanne." His response made me smile. He always made me smile. "I like it when you smile."

"I like it that I smile now." He hugs me and I hug him back.

"I know. If some one told me a year ago you would smile so freely I would have called them a liar." I snuggle against his chest.

"Ew, get a room." I look and see Radio.

"We are in a room." She sticks her tongue out.

"Well some one go and do watch. I just did it for like ten hours." She sighs. She looked really tired.

"Why? Why didn't you get one of us?" I had completely forgotten. I was still lost. I was getting better but I forgot about things like that all the time. And ten hours, bleh. I sat out there for over twelve hours just thinking. I was surprised when the sun came up because I had been sitting there when it went down.

"I got comfy. But the sun came up and I'm tired."

"We'll go do watch." I look at her. "Wait, what happened to listening to the radio?" She rolls her eyes.

"For what? We haven't had any messages for months. I'm tired, move." Radio shoves her way between us and goes to a cot.

"She must be tired. We should go out and do watch." I shake my head. I had treated Radio poorly. She was such a hard worker and tough. She was tougher then I was. I heard her scream, cry, and worse. I saw Arrow comfort her before. She showed feelings and humanity with out having some thing ripped out of her. "Well?"

"I want to talk to Radio first. Go out and wait for me ok." He turns and leaves the room. This would be hard for me but I knew I had to do it.

Radio was lying down but I knew she wasn't sleeping. "Radio, um, I'm going to talk ok?" She rolls over so her back is too me. "If that's alright with you Radio."

"What ever I don't care." She keeps her back turned to me.

"Radio I know a lot of shit has happened to you. But you frakking took it and kept on like nothing happened. You kept fighting and living. Krieger told me that when your parents were killed you took out two Cans with your bare hands. You're so tough, thank you. But I will help you if you need it, want it." I put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugs me off.

"Don't touch me." I pull back like I had been stung. I was trying to be nice and she seemed offended by it. "I don't need any of that soft shit."

"Every one needs to talk some times. Every one needs time with others. I'll listen if you want me to." She grunts at me.

"Go the frak away I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry. But seriously Radio you have been amazing for a," Frak I didn't know how old she was. "For a person your age. If I was your age when the war started I don't know if I could even be half as strong as you have been." I hope for a response but don't get one. "Get some sleep we'll leave you alone." I leave the room to go do watch.

No Cans or Traitors. The city was silent. Months of no attacks made them feel secure. I wanted that. We wouldn't attack inside the city. We would go as far away as possible.

After watch Arrow and I switched with Radio. We had talked and planned the entire time and my brain was a little burnt. I needed to do some thing else. "Arrow?" I kiss him on the lips lightly. "Do you want to?"

"If you want too Sanne." He kisses me back. "If you want to make love we can." His mouth moves to my neck and I moan a little.

"Of course I do." I sit down on a cot and he sits down next to me. "I love having your hands on my skin." I lean towards him and kiss his neck. I feel his hand on my waist. I back away and take my shirt off.

"I love touching your skin." He puts a mouth on my nipple and I feel the pleasure spread through my body. "Caressing your soft skin with the tips of my fingers," He does just that sending chills through my body.

"More Arrow, more." I moan as a hand finds my other nipple and starts to play with it. I gasp when a hand moves between my legs and touches me. I let go all control as Arrow takes over my body with the simplest of touch.

Touching and kissing and caressing each other on the cot made it all slip away. The world, the planning, the war disappeared when we were together. When he slid inside of me my ecstasy overwhelmed all other thoughts. When I met my height and the pleasure exploded from my body there was nothing else in the world but that feeling. Nothing else could be there but that feeling.

Sleeping in his arms always made me feel safe. If there were Cans breaking through and Traitors shooting I'd still feel safe. I can feel his cross pressing in to my back. It was always warmer then the rest of him, I don't know why. I wonder if it felt warm too him. But he was sleeping I'd have to wait too ask.

The next couple days Arrow and I planned more. We spent more time together and that meant a little fighting but nothing serious. It was just a difference of opinions of where and when to attack. I wanted south of here but he wanted to go east. He thought if we made it look like the Americans were coming over the Atlantic Ocean NAIA would send forces too the coast. But if NAIA thought the Americans were coming it would tighten the security here. Stupid argument and we didn't let it get between us.

Arrow was feeling a little sick which meant I was alone with my thoughts. Alone too think about what I wanted. I missed music so much. "No one knows what its like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes." I hum the guitar part. I loved this song. It had been years since I heard it with out it being me too sing it.

"Sanne?" I turn around and see Radio. She didn't look well. I hope she wasn't getting what Arrow had.

"Radio, are you ok?" She nods her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, mostly." She sits down next to me. "You?"

"I miss the old world. A world with out the war and NAIA and the killing. A world with music and television and movies and lots of other things we don't have now. I loved music. I had hundreds of terabytes of music. From techno to classic rock to oldies. Gah I remember blasting the Sub Sonics and The Hitmen Legends." I sigh thinking about it. I had entire Discographies of thousands of bands. "What do you miss the most?"

"I miss a world with martial arts classes and heavy metal. I miss it a lot. My parents used to treat me like I was fragile but when I had a tournament and they watched I made sure they saw how strong I was." She punches the air. "I was undefeated. I even beat up a guy who was four years older then me."

"How?" I wonder if she would have given Krieger a hard time. No, he was too good to be beaten.

"I made him think I was a weak little girl. When he let his guard down I kicked him in the head so hard I nearly broke my foot. But he went down and I was…" We talked about it for almost an hour. It was nice, and depressing. Remembering all the things from the old world that we didn't have now was sad. But it also made me hope to bring those things back.

We got in to a little argument. It was more about fun then being mad. It reminded me of Skitz. "I miss it more."

"No you don't." I laugh a little.

"We both miss it. But what are you doing here? Why aren't you on watch or at the radio or some thing?" She shrugs her shoulders. I think I knew what she was feeling. I think we were all feeling it. "Lost?"

"There aren't any messages. The radio is useless making me useless." I put an arm around her shoulders and I feel her tense up.

"Radio, I'm sorry. I've been so hard on you. But you've done every thing I've asked you. You've done so much more." I hear her sniff. "And you've been stronger then me."

"No I haven't." She hugs me. "You wouldn't have let them hurt you. You would have fought them and gotten away." I hug her back.

"You know what I did. When they caught us again you know what I did." I would have done it and more. I couldn't let them hurt Radio again.

"Too protect me. You wanted to give me a chance to run away or get a weapon." I smile and nod.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. But Arrow saved us."

"Yes, yes he did." I squeeze her close to me. "We got lucky."

"And I've been captured before. I was weak. I didn't fight. I gave up and let them do any thing they wanted to me." I lean my head against Radio's. "But Arrow staid strong when he was captured by them. He sang songs while they tortured him. Shelly tortured him and told him too shut up but he kept singing."

"I don't know what I would have done." I had a good idea.

"You would have taken it. Shelly would have tried to break you but she wouldn't have." She shakes her head. "Trust me. But you would have died. Just like I would have and Arrow would have. Arrow and you would have died with some sense of, some thing else. A feeling of worth. I would have just passed away." Wow that was depressing to say and think about.

"I don't know. I, I'm not like him. I grew up near Rome and stuff but I was never in to that religious stuff. It all seemed like a waste of time hoping and praying instead of doing." Exactly how I felt but for her it seemed different.

"Still it would have been better then what I had." I place a hand on my heart. "Before I was empty."

"Then Arrow filled you." Her laugh made me a little angry. That child was not a joke. "And not just physically I know."

"A lot more then physically. I'm so sorry what I did to you before." I hear a noise and turn to see Arrow. "What do you want?" I was finally connecting with Radio and didn't want to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry but your father asked me to find you right away. Um, Radio you should come too." We follow Arrow back to the Control Room.

My father had several plans for bombs on the monitor. "Ok, this again?" They looked complicated. I understood some of the data but on one screen I was completely lost.

"I'm serious about this." My father points at a map. "The closest nuclear power plant is near the old border of Germany."

"No the closest power plant is just a few kilometers away." My father shakes his head. "I may not be from around here but I know there's one near here."

"Radio, that's a cold fusion power plant. One using the technology I invented. We need plutonium and that power plant won't have it. We need plutonium from a nuclear power plant."

"Ok and how do we get that far east?"

"Well, actually, I think we need to go farther." I was confused.

"Why? The border is a few hundred kilometers from here." Gah just the thought of walking that far made my feet hurt.

"If we attack the closest one to Paris then NAIA might figure out we're planning some thing. That there is some plan that might have too do with Paris. The farther we go the better. And actually I've looked it up and I think one in the south of Italy would be the best one."

"And how would we get there? And how would we get back? Jeremie I like your idea but this isn't possible." Arrow looks at the screen. "And we don't know what your bomb will do."

"We don't and we don't have time too test one. But if it works like I plan it will kill NAIA. We will end this war once and for all." His conviction came out in his voice.

"And if it doesn't work?" I raise an eye brow.

"Well there are a few things that could happen. The first of course being nothing which isn't really the worst of what could go wrong. Two it keeps expanding and growing stronger until the entire Universe is destroyed which is the worst thing that could go wrong.. Three it explodes like a regular nuclear device and wipes out the city and should probably kill NAIA. There are a few more options that could happen but those three are the most likely if it doesn't work properly." Didn't sound good too me.

"Dad, I want to destroy NAIA but this is complicated." I motion at the other screen. "I can't even figure out those numbers."

"Lot's of things are complicated. The human eye is complicated but I was able to remake them so people who are blind can see." True but that was beside the point. This was a lot more complicated then some eye from the looks of it. "I just need the plutonium and a couple other minor things. Aelita and I can start building the main parts and wait for the plutonium." I still didn't like the plan.

"Dad this is very dangerous. One thing you haven't said is how do we get the bomb to NAIA?" By the look on his face I knew he was trying to hide some thing. "You plan on one of us taking it too her don't you? You want one of us to commit suicide." I couldn't allow that. I know I talked about that before with Arrow but we couldn't do that. No one else should have to die.

"Well I don't plan on that, we can work on it. Give me time to plan some thing out ok Sanne?"

"What ever." I felt that coldness in my chest. I hated it. "I mean, we can work on it but I want other plans. Just going out and getting ourselves killed for a plan that could fail doesn't sound like a good idea." My chest felt warm again.

"We can work on other plans, later. I want to go over these plans." I watch Arrow as he looks at the plans. I could tell his brain was working. My brain was working also but I didn't want to work on this one. It called for suicide and I didn't want any one else to die. If any one would be sent to NAIA I knew it had to be me. I wouldn't let Radio or Arrow kill themselves. And I wouldn't trust any one else to do it.

"Find a way to deliver it with out any one else being killed and I'll help. Do that and I'll do any thing else that is needed."

"I'll try Sanne. You know I don't want any one else to die." My father was making me angry.

"But you want us to attack a power plant hundreds, thousands, of kilometers away. Then some how bring back plutonium and hope we can use it on NAIA with out getting killed. Some one will die." I clench my right hand in to a fist. "And I don't want that."

"Unless we're really careful. Sanne I admit his plan has a lot of holes but that's what planning is for." I'd let Arrow plan on this I'll go do some thing else.

"You work on this. I want to work on some thing else." I leave the Control Room. I had no ideas but I would have time to think of one.

I find Dante in the room. Where else he would be when he was chained down I didn't know. "Dante?" He looks up at me.

"Hi Sanne, I'm good, for now." That's what I needed to hear.

"Good. I was wondering about NAIA. Do you think it would be destroyed by a nuclear bomb?" I sit down near him.

"I don't know. I think Xana would have been destroyed and NAIA is Xana with more power. It may be enough to block a nuclear attack." That's what I feared.

"Do you think it would be possible to draw it some where away from the castle? A place where maybe um, no one would be near it but have a bomb in the place? A really big bomb that would kill it." I spread my hands apart.

"A nuclear bomb might work. Is that the plan?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Kind of. We're working on a plan and trying to come up with ideas."

"How would you draw it away?" I stare at him. I hadn't figured that part out yet. "You could offer me."

"When you're not good you're not helpful."

"I don't have to be there. But maybe if I was good I could have the bomb on me. When it came close I'd detonate the bomb." I shake my head.

"And if you went off you'd tell NAIA you had a bomb." I see his smile. It was nice to see a real genuine smile. When he was off he always smiled but it was because he was crazy. When he was good he didn't usually smile. "We need a different plan."

"I know, I, I don't know. Offer me though and she might come. Offer to hand me over and when she comes detonate the bomb." I didn't like that.

"Except then we will have to be there to do it. I don't want any one but it too die." He shrugs his shoulders. "Well we have time to plan and stuff. Maybe we will," Dante cuts me off.

"Hey hi! Hi Sanne, Sanne, hello, hey hi!" His brain went back. I wanted to wipe the smile off of his face. I hated that smile it wasn't Dante's smile.

Arrow and the others were focused on the bomb and power plant attack. I was alone in trying to make other plans. Some times I'd go to Dante when he was good but then he'd slip back to being crazy. I wanted him cured. I needed him cured. And that distracted me from planning any kind of attacks.

Watching Dante sleep was depressing. Even in sleep he wasn't normal. He would twitch, thrash, and talk in his sleep. NAIA did this to him and I was going too heal him damn it. The Scanners didn't work before but maybe they would now. They made progress maybe this time it would be different.

My father and mother were working on some thing. I didn't understand the programming lines. At least I thought that's what they were. "What are you doing?" I didn't recognize the codes.

"I am trying to figure out a way to make a robot that could carry a bomb." That was actually brilliant. "We have plenty of metal in the Factory but I'm not sure about the finer details."

"And that list means what exactly?" I point at the screen.

"Different materials, Ax10 means ten Adamantite bolts, so forth."

"Oh, well um, could you stop that for a minute?" I knew what he would say but this was important to me.

"Why?"

"I want to try and Scan Dante again." My father sighs and my mother shakes her head. "Why not?"

"We did it before, more than once. What ever was done to Dante is more then the Scanners can heal."

"Try some thing else then! Why not send him to Lyoko?"

"And if we can't bring him back and his, illness, causes him to attack the others? Sanne it's dangerous." It was but frak that.

"I don't care mom, no, Aelita this is an order. Send Dante to Lyoko then bring him back. We have to try some thing I can't leave him like this! He doesn't deserve it after all he did for us."

"And if that doesn't work? Sanne, Dante is alive. Once NAIA is defeated we can take all the time we need too heal him. We might have to take him to a professional, if there are any left."

"I doubt NAIA would care about a persons psychological state. And I want him healed now. Every person available is needed to attack the power plant, if we have to, will be needed."

"Sanne it is very dangerous. The Super Computer is fragile. Every day we can do more as SAI works but I think we should save it for an activated Tower to posses a robot and have it deliver the bomb."

"We can do both. If SAI makes the Super Computer stronger every day then we can make it stronger after we heal Dante! If he's healed he can help. Please, you need to do this." My mother puts her hand on my father's thigh.

"She needs this Jeremie." She looks at me. "Ok Sanne but please realize that this could go very badly." I nod.

"If he remains the same it's what we already have. I'll go get him be ready when I get back." I leave the Control Room.

I grabbed Radio too help me. Dante was off and wouldn't cooperate. "We're going too try and heal him."

"Didn't they try that already?" I nod.

"Not like this. Just help me ok? If we attack a power plant and stuff we're going too need every one we can get." Dante struggles but we're able to drag him too the Control Room.

I shove him in to the middle Scanner. "Stay in there Dante!" I kick him hard too keep him in there. "Send him!" Dante starts too come back out when the Scanner doors close.

I hurry back up to the Control Room. "Is he ok?"

"His information is a bit off but he isn't saying or doing any thing." I look at his profile. The numbers were wrong.

"They did some thing horrible to him. For the Super Computer too be thrown off like this they did some thing inhuman." There were numbers and code in places that shouldn't have them. "This is incredible. I never thought some one could do this."

"But we can fix it. Honey, trust us your father and I can fix him." I trusted them. I knew when my mother lied and she was not lying.

"Thank you." I look at the screen. "Has he said any thing yet?" She shakes her head.

"No, or moved. Dante, can you hear me?" I couldn't hear any thing since my father had the headset on.

"Did he respond?"

"No. Some thing went wrong." This was very bad.

"Fix him." I grasp my hand in to a fist. "We'll need him for the attack."

"I understand Sanne. We will try and fix him."

"Don't try it, do it." I look at the screen once more before turning and leaving.

Thinking about Dante made me sad. He did so much and went through more then most of us. I had to help him.

I found Arrow at the entrance doing watch. He was so still it was kind of scary. "Arrow, what are you thinking?" He doesn't turn to me. "Arrow?" I push him and he falls over. "Arrow!" He was dead!

"Huh, what?" He sits back up. He had fallen asleep. That idiot what was he thinking?

"Arrow you could have gotten us all killed!" I push him again harder then before.

"What, I'm, I feel asleep?" I almost punched him. How could he be so careless with his life?

"Yes you did. Why are you so tired?" I could see rings under his eyes. It didn't make sense how could he be so tired? We all slept at our set times, mostly. I knew I would lie there for an hour or so waiting for sleep too come. But I still slept.

"Nightmares. Nightmares and headaches and I don't know if they listen too me. I don't know if He is there." He was gripping his cross tightly. Some thing shook him to the core again.

"They are, it is, he is, I don't know. Arrow headaches can be cured by the Scanners. Nightmares, I don't know. I sleep through mine."

"I don't think I'd want that. I don't know how you handle that. My nightmares are horrible and your nightmares are probably even worse." He puts an arm around my shoulders. "I only sleep right when you're next too me." I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we could fix the schedule so you won't be alone. I can't have you as off as Dante is, was."

"Was?" He raises an eye brow.

"I had my parents send him too Lyoko. I'm hoping they can fix him. We'll need every one we can too attack a power plant."

"And he's your friend." I didn't like the tone of his voice.

"He's my friend, I love him, but not like I love you." I saw the look on his face that I had hit it right on the head.

"You two go back farther then the war. He's the last one. I'd understand if you um, wanted to be with him instead." His voice gave him away again.

"No you wouldn't. You want me all too yourself." I snuggle against him. I loved his warmth. Warmth, that reminded me. "Um, not too go off topic but does your cross ever feel warm?"

"Yes why?"

"I mean like really warm, warmer then it should be just from like you holding it. A few days ago when we were sleeping I felt it against my back and it almost felt like it was burning." I rub the spot on my back remembering it.

"Really? I never noticed that." He grasps it again. "It feels normal too me." I place a hand over his.

"You can't feel that?" I swear it was radiating heat right through his hand.

"I can feel your hand. I can feel its warmth." His smile made my stomach flip flop. "Sanne?"

"That's not what I meant. Um, we'll do watch then when its time we'll have Radio do it and I'll make sure you get plenty of sleep." I place a hand on his thigh and squeeze it gently.

"If you want to Sanne all you have to do is ask." I kiss his neck a little. "But if we're distracted we won't see a Can or Traitor."

"We'll have to wait then." I hold his hand as we do watch.

After watch Arrow and I went straight to the sleeping area. It was hard too keep my hands off of him while we were sitting on watch. "I'm glad we're alone now." I push him down on the cot.

"I am too." He pulls his shirt off as I pull mine off.

"I can't wait." I get my pants off as he gets his off. I climb on top and soon feel him slide in too me. This is what I needed to make the worries of Dante and the war and every thing else go away. Having him touch my skin, kiss me, suck on my, while I moved up and down on him made the world go away.

I heard his breathing slow down. He was sleeping. And his cross was burning on my back. It wasn't uncomfortable but it was very noticeable. How he couldn't feel that I didn't know.

I checked on my parents every now and then. Nothing had happened with Dante and I was getting more worried by the day.

I was nervous. Dante had been sent to Lyoko three weeks ago and hadn't moved or spoke a word. My parents were having problems both with the Super Computer and their own, relationship. "Mom, dad, stop this." They had been arguing so loudly I heard them all the way in the main area of the Factory. "You're not helping any one."

"He wants to," She points at Jeremie.

"She wants to," He points at Aelita.

"Stop!" It was like dealing with little kids. "Both of you stop." I had to take deep breathes too keep my calm.

"Sanne he wants to use a program that may kill Dante."

"She wants to keep him a statue on Lyoko."

"Stop!" I was about to smack both of them. "Look, you two spend way too much time down here."

"What's that supposed too mean?" Both stare at me.

"You two stay down here, trapped, all the time. I want both of you too stop and go up top and I don't know, sleep some where besides on the cots down here. Eat up there, go on watch. Yeah, go on watch. Breathe air from outside for once." Both look ready too argue. "Now! Tell Radio too go do some thing else." Both stay sitting. "Now!" Both flinch.

"Sanne we have to work on fixing Dante."

"We need to work on a different program so we won't kill him."

"Now!" I point at the way out. Both grumble but do as I say.

I sit down at the control panel. I put the headset on. "Dante, can you hear me?" A screen pops up and SAI appears.

"_Hello Sanne it is nice too see you."_

"Oh, SAI, do you know what is wrong with Dante?"

"_The Super Computer has not identified all of him. It has frozen him while it tries to decipher the parts unknown."_

"Ok and that means what? Why can't it identify parts of him?" I didn't think that would be possible.

"_If I knew that I would have healed him by now."_ Smartass. Who knew a part computer program, part human, thing could be a smartass.

"A good point but that doesn't help me or him."

"Hey," I didn't recognize the voice. It sounded like a girl's voice.

"What?"

"The guy, Dante, he hasn't even blinked. Until you started talking he was frozen."

"He's moving?" Please let him be moving.

"His eyes are. Yeah, hey, can you do any thing else but move your eyes?" This girl could be useful.

"Did he do any thing else?"

"His eyes are going back and forth. I guess that means no."

"Ok, I'm going too ask some questions and I want you to tell me his answers ok?" This was really weird but the best I had.

"Yeah sure, I guess, ok."

"Well, Dante, do you think you can make the Super Computer recognize you?" I wait for the response.

"His eyes are moving back and forth." No.

"Ok, is there a way we can bring him back with out fixing him?"

"His eyes are moving up and down." Yes.

"That's good but he can't tell us how can he?"

"His eyes are moving back and forth." No. What I thought.

"Ok, well um, keep an eye on him."

"No problem." I roll my eyes. It sounded like the girl had a crush on Dante.

I think it was a mistake to let my parents have a break. We had to hide in the Control Room when not on watch just so we wouldn't hear the moans and cries of love coming from the sleeping area. They must have spent every moment eating, sleeping, or having sex. It was creepy to think they still did that. Ew.

I let them have a four day break before interrupting them. I knew they were sleeping since there weren't any of the, ew noises. "Mom, dad, it is time to get up." I shake my mother's arm.

"Huh?" When her eyes open I couldn't help but smile and remember. I was nine years old waking her up for Christmas. The Stern's and Della Robbia's were already downstairs at the tree. My dad was in the shower and she was holding Mr. Puck. The look in her eyes was the same as that morning. "Honey, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry." I walk out of the room.

I felt stupid. But it was just remembering the past. A world and a life before the war. When I talked about it with Radio it was nice. But remembering a moment, a beautiful moment, hurt me.

Arrow saw me. "Sanne, what's wrong?"

"Is it that obvious?" He nods. "It's stupid. I woke my mom up and it just made me think of a Christmas a few years ago." He hugs me.

"I'm sorry." I hug him back.

"It's ok. I, I don't know. I can't think lately. I should be working on a plan you know? Jeremie figured out a way to deliver the bomb so no one else would be killed. I said I'd help if he found a way to do that." I rub my temples. "Even if it will probably be suicide."

"It won't be Sanne. If we plan it out and know what we're doing. Your parents already found the building plans for the power plant in Italy."

"How did they do that?"

"Your father set up a connection before he left his bunker. He said he had his information backed up on a Jpocket and well, I didn't really understand it but he had it set up so he could access information later." It sounded like my father.

"That's good but I haven't seen these plans."

"We'll look at them later. I just woke Radio up and sent her out to do watch. I'm tired but I don't want nightmares."

"Well if you wait a few more minutes the sleeping area should be clear." I smile. "And if you don't mind a little mess we could, you know."

"Oh so you're bleeding?" I nod. "That's a good thing."

"I know." We wait for my parents to leave and hurry inside. Even during, that time, it felt incredible.

I made sure too be facing him when we were done. His cross was between my breasts. It was as hot as ever. I slowly reach up to grab it. Holding it in my hands I look it over. It didn't look any different or feel different just really warm. I couldn't figure out why.

I think the break was good for my parents. They were back to work and I was working with Arrow on plans. We would go to Italy and attack. We would be as far from the Factory as we'd ever gone. An infinite amount of things could go wrong and the majority of them ended in death if we were lucky.

I heard shouting in the Control Room and ran too it. "What happened?" My parents were both standing in front of the monitor. "Are you ok? Is Dante ok?" If some thing happened to him it would be on me.

"Dante should be back in a few seconds." My eyes get big.

"You did it?" I nearly jumped up and down.

"Yes, finally. After your mother fixed every thing I did wrong." Jeremie laughs. I liked hearing it.

"Well I'm going on down." I go to the ladder and slide down it too the Scanner Room. I leaped off and landed a little harder then I wanted but I ignored the pain I felt in my knees.

As I walked to the middle Scanner the doors close then open. Inside was Dante. "Dante?" He looks up at me. "Are you um, normal?"

"I hope so." His smile makes my heart beat faster. It wasn't his crazy smile it was a true smile. "Hi Sanne." He hugs me and I hug him back. "It was like a dream I would never wake up from."

"But I woke you up." I felt tears in my eyes. "After a long time." I hug him even tighter to me glad to have my friend back. A friend from before the war and the hell we were going through.

I did feel strongly towards Dante but he was only a friend. I hugged him and kissed him but that was all. Dante was a useful member now and able to help us. He could empty the toilets, do watch, and help us plan the attack on the power plant.

I was sure it was going to work. The power plant had several entrances and ducts and tunnels. And in our favor was NAIA felt secure in Europe. How tough could the security be at the power plant? Of course that wasn't really our biggest problem. Getting there would be the bigger problem. "What is that?" My parents had some thing up on the monitor.

"It was risky. If the NAIA thing was keeping an eye on things it might have followed the trace back to here but we got lucky." The list had times and weird symbols. "We can take a train to Italy if we are able too get past the defenses at a train yard."

"Why not wait until its moving and way out of the train station?"

"It could be moving at over three hundred kilometers an hour. It would be instant death if you try to jump on it then." That would suck.

"Ok so these are the train schedules?" Jeremie nods.

"What they carry, where they go, and how long it is expected they get there. We can't slow them down or they'll be inspected. We, you have to sneak on." I noticed how he changed it. There were no we when it came to my father. He was not a fighter. "But I can't find any plans on the railway yard. We don't know what kind of defenses they have or if the trains have scanning devices, nothing."

"That's not good. That means if we did get in we could be walking in to a trap, be surrounded, and be killed."

"Yes."

"Why we should scout first." I turn to Arrow.

"And how? If we sneak in, check to see the defenses on the train, and get out, why? Why not sneak every one in and get on then? As long as we're risking our asses to get in we might as well risk all of our asses."

"I think we only send one in and if they don't come back we know it isn't safe." I stare. "I know that's a bad plan but who goes."

"I would. I'm the leader I'd put my ass on the line before any of yours."

"If that's what you want. What about Radio or Dante or me? You are the leader and if we lose you that is bad."

"You're there. You're the second in command." He glares at me.

"I'm not as good as you at split second decisions."

"Why I should go since if any thing happens I'll have the best chance of getting out." I glare back at him.

"Hey, stop right now." We both turn to my parents. "Fighting won't help so stop it." I felt like a scolded child.

"Well, ok. I'll scout it out first but we all go. I'll go in, check it out, and then come back. If I don't you all come back here. If I check it out and find we can hop a train, we do." Arrow smiles.

"And that is why you are the leader." Damn right.

I was doing watch with Dante. I wanted to talk to him before but he had been avoiding me. "Dante, I order you to stay on watch." He sits back down.

"Sanne I, well, if you're here then I can be doing some thing else." It was annoying me that he was doing this.

"Like not talking to me. What's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?" I put a hand on his. "I'm not mad at you or any thing. I don't blame you for what you did." I feel him tense. "I swear. It wasn't you who did that it was what they did to you."

"I, how could you not? I killed Jacque and almost killed you. I nearly got us all killed! How could you not be mad at me? I know you had feelings for Jacque and I killed him." I squeeze his hand.

"You didn't do that Dante. NAIA did. She did some thing to your brain. It wasn't you." He relaxes a little.

"I guess. I should have known though. I should have known I was doing that stuff. It wasn't until Arrow had me…" He tenses up again. "When Arrow did what he had too do."

"I'm sorry about what he did but he had to find out. He, if he hadn't done what he did then we might have killed you for being a traitor."

"I don't blame him. It hurt. I can't believe he did some of those things. When you had Samantha he always wanted you to stop but I guess he picked up some tips from you." I shake my head.

"He learned from the same person I did, Shelly."

"And Samantha didn't hurt you." I feel my chest warm.

"He loved me back then. Even back then when I did stuff with Jacque or you." He tenses up even more. "Don't worry Dante I, I still love you, as a friend, a brother, closer, I don't know. You're all I have from the days we fought Xana."

"You're all I have from every thing." He leans against me.

"Don't worry Dante once the war is over, well, we'll have a clean slate. Before it would have been difficult you know? You have no birth certificate or health card or identification number, nothing. Now we can explain it as the information being destroyed." It was some thing nice to think about.

"If the war ends or we're alive when it does."

"It will end Dante, it will." It had to. This NAIA thing couldn't win. But I couldn't tell him we would be alive. We might make it and we might not.

**A/N And so we know the plan. Hop a train to Italy, grab some plutonium, and use that to make a bomb. Make a robot, posses it, and send it in. But it can't be that simple, mwahahaha!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Code Naia: The Resistance 19**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

The plans were made. We knew what we had to do and we had to do it soon. I was scared and worried and it nearly made me sick. We would be making a trip halfway across the continent. Before this war that would have meant a few hours in a car or a couple on a plane. Now? Now we had to sneak on to an enemy train and ride it south. How long that would take we didn't know. We weren't even sure it was possible. We might have to walk all the way there and back. The thought of that made my feet hurt and I wanted too avoid that at all costs.

Arrow and I went out and looked for the train station. That first time we took things slowly. We didn't want too be seen and set off alarms. We couldn't risk alerting NAIA's forces to our presence.

That second night we were a little faster and went out farther. Under the stars and the waning Moon we snuck out of the city and went south. We found nothing that looked like a train yard. We would have to try again.

The third night Arrow and I split up. I went west and he went east. I thought I saw lights off in the distance but by the time I saw them it was time to meet back up. We would have to investigate later.

It took a few tries but we finally found it. Those lights off in the distance did turn out to be the train yard. It was a lot larger then I thought it would be and we couldn't get as close as I wanted to. Arrow and I used binoculars too watch it. "I only see one or two Cans. Just like yesterday." I scan over the compound again. I wouldn't risk our mission. "What do you think?"

"It could be a trick. We don't know what are in the warehouses." He was right but I didn't think it would be Cans. We saw them load a lot of crates in to the warehouses.

"NAIA's grasp on Europe is so tight I doubt it would worry about an attack on a train station. After all what would they be transporting that we would want too attack?" I keep watching a Traitor that was standing guard at a booth. He was smoking and I wondered where they got cigarettes from. Was smoking really a big enough concern that NAIA would make cigarettes? Weird.

"I don't know. But I want too make sure there aren't any Cans or Twitchers ready too surprise us in those buildings." He was right but what could we do? We couldn't get inside or any thing.

"Better too be safe than sorry." We keep watching and waiting. It was all we could do. Unless we did some thing really stupid… No I wasn't that desperate.

We watched, and watched. I focused on the warehouses. When a truck or train came closer the large bay doors would open but I couldn't see very well inside. "Arrow, I want too get closer."

"Sanne it's dangerous enough as it is. We can't risk getting closer. If they think we're planning an attack the security will get tighter." Frak it. We had too know what was in there. Whether it was Cans or food or some thing else we needed to know.

"I know but we need too know what they have inside those buildings. Give me a minute too think." I concentrate on the closest building. It was the most active. I doubt they would keep Cans in there.

When I see a train coming I stand up. "Stay here Arrow."

"Sanne wait," I knock his hand away.

"I'll be back, don't worry about me." I take off for the train yard.

The few Traitors there hurry too the train. I go along the fence farthest from them. I can't see in too the buildings. I would have to get in but that was impossible. "Frak." I run away.

Back at the Factory Arrow and I make more plans. We had to hope that we could sneak in at night. Then wait for a train, hope for a train. So far the schedule seemed pretty regular but that could change. It was the second or third most dangerous part of the plan. "Arrow can we really risk every one?"

"We have too." I was looking for more of an argument than that.

"I know but it's so dangerous. We could all die at the train yard. We could get too the power plant and die attacking it. We could die before we make it back." I sigh. "We could all die for nothing."

"We could die here if the Cans find us." I see him grasp his cross. "We could die in our sleep for no apparent reason. We have to do this Sanne."

"I frakking know, I, I just don't want any one else too die." I reach up and hold the hand that was holding his cross. I could feel the heat and don't know how he could stand the heat. "I've lost so many already. I can't risk losing more with out meaning some thing."

"We've lost them. All of us lost them. But if we do this we will destroy NAIA and end this war." I hug him.

"I know, I know." I snuggle against him. He always made me feel better. The heat from his cross always made me feel better. "We will end this war."

With Dante being better he could help with the Super Computer. I liked watching him. My parents were some where sleeping I think, being alone, ew. But there Dante sat just like before. Working on a program and helping us. He wasn't fully human, he could have said frak us and joined Xana but he didn't. His bravery against Xana and his willingness to help us made me like him a lot. If it wasn't for Krieger I probably would have fallen in love with him. But he wasn't fighting Xana now he was working with SAI. If I hadn't sneezed he probably wouldn't have even known I was there. "Sanne, um, do you need some thing?"

"No I was just watching you work." I walk over too him. "What are you two doing?" The screen was filled with strange shapes and numbers.

"We're trying to make a robot that looks like me. SAI is searching through different computers for latex and silicone."

"Why a robot that looks like you?"

"Because of NAIA's connection to me. I think it's a great idea. But we'll need the Super Computer just too make it. Things are getting overly complicated." He wipes his brow. "We need parts and materials we don't have here."

"But you're smart enough too do it." I kiss him on the forehead. "I have faith in you Dante."

"Thank you Sanne. I'll do my best. I really want it ready before we leave for Italy and attack." His smile made me smile. It was his smile and not the fake smile from when his brain was damaged.

"I do too but we can't know how much time we have." I look at the screen. "SAI, please hurry."

"She's busy. We haven't seen her for a few days."

"Is she ok?"

"We think so. If she was caught they would have come after us by now." True but I was still worried. "She's disappeared before but she always comes back."

"When she comes back will you tell me ok?"

"Of course Sanne any thing for you." I leave the Control Room.

My parents were alone in the sleeping area, ew. I had to get away from the noise and images they gave me. I went too the entrance and found Radio doing watch. "Any thing interesting happened yet?" I laugh a little.

"Not yet. I'm hoping for a concert to start but the band hasn't shown up." She laughs at her joke. "I'm bored as hell but some one has to do it." True enough. "What's going on below?"

"Nothing really interesting. Dante's working on the Super Computer and my parents are…" I make a face.

"Again? They're as bad as you and Arrow." I laugh lightly.

"Yeah, I guess. Um, have you seen Arrow?"

"Nope. Not his keeper." I wanted details, like where she hadn't seen him but she said nothing else.

"I, maybe he's planning more." I leave Radio. I thought about finding Arrow but maybe he wanted to be alone. Maybe he was praying. He didn't seem to like me listening too him. I liked listening to him though. His faith made him strong and he made me strong.

With nothing to do I was a little lost. Arrow and I planned enough, so I thought. And Dante could handle the Super Computer. Radio didn't need me bothering her. And my parents, ew. I go too the food room to check supplies.

We had plenty. After the truck load we'd have enough for a long time. I was going crazy just standing around. I had too find Arrow. I wouldn't interrupt his prayers but after maybe we could talk.

I heard him in the old radio room. "Come on you stupid thing." I heard a smacking noise. "Some thing more then static. You're as useless as a paper weight!" I hear the smacking noise again and I go inside.

"Arrow?"

"Sanne, I um, what do you need?" He looked like he was embarrassed about getting caught yelling at the radio. It was a little funny.

"Some thing to do I'm going a little stir crazy here. I'm going a lot stir crazy." I laugh a little. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the radio trying too will it to do some thing." I smile. "Seriously but it is not working."

"Well at least you're doing some thing. I'm just going crazy. There's nothing to do until we're ready to take a train." I shake my head. "I hate being stuck in here during the day."

"We could scout more once it's dark." Arrow smiles at me, I love that smile. "And I'm really bored too. Why I'm staring at a radio that hasn't had any messages in months."

"Well, we are alone." I pull my shirt up over my head revealing my breasts. "Have any ideas of what we could do until dark?" I see him smile and I smile back. "Well?"

"Yes," He pulls me too the floor. Soon his hands were on my skin. His lips were on mine. We get the rest of our clothes off quickly. His mouth found a nipple and I moaned. Soon I could feel him slide in to me and all my worry and craziness went away as he held me in his arms and made love too me.

After dark Arrow and I leave the Factory. There was a new Moon so under the cover of darkness we are able too move quickly. No attacks in months made the Traitors and Cans lax. Even if we were spotted by a Traitor they would probably just think we were one of them. "There's the burnt car, we head south."

"I know Pho, I know." We take off for the train yard. We were careful but moving faster then we normally did.

It took us a couple hours to get down too the spot we used too spy on the train yard. In the darkness we had to rely on their lights. "Things are quiet as usual." I scan the train yard with the binoculars. There is a loud whistle noise.

"And there's the midnight train." A minute later we can see what we had heard. "On time. Wasn't there some dictator who promised too make the trains run on time?" I shrug my shoulders. "It just sounds familiar."

"Yeah, it does actually. But when would they not run on time? I mean that's like having a television show scheduled to come on at ten and then it not coming on until…" A wave of depression hits me as I realize I was talking about some thing I hadn't seen in years.

"Yeah, I feel that way to." He kisses me quickly on the lips and I feel a little better. Arrow could read me so well even in the darkness.

It was almost five before we headed back. We hadn't seen any thing new but at least we were outside and doing some thing. I couldn't wait too take the midnight train south and attack the power plant.

Arrow and I made trips back to the train yard over the next few days. We never saw any thing important. But getting out of the Factory and being in the cool night air was worth the danger.

We decided we would need more people for this attack. We brought Helen and Bardock back. I hoped it would be enough. It could just turn out too be two more people will get killed.

Arrow and I had gotten back from a scouting mission. Nothing was new but we had to be safe. This was a one time only strike. If we failed we would probably die.

We had some plans. By now it looked like we wouldn't need to actually get in the train yard. We would get close but hopefully we could jump on the train as it left.

I noticed he was gripping his cross tightly. "Careful Arrow if you squeezed it any harder you'd crush it." He lets it go.

"I'm just scared." I nod.

"I am too. We'd have to be crazy not to be scared." I reach out and place a finger on the cross. It almost burnt my finger it was so hot. "I um, hope they are helping us." I trace my finger over the cross.

"I've prayed to them so much they might ignore me now." I laugh a little.

"Then I'll pray too them. All of them, your God included." I wrap my hand around the cross letting the heat fill my hand and the rest of me.

Arrow and I did one last scouting mission. The next time the rest would come with us. We just wanted too make sure it would be safe for them. Things could go very wrong very fast.

Our plans were set. Krieger, Skitz, Ark, Barack, Ani, Yuki, Jacque, please look out for us. We need all the help we could get even if it was Arrow's invisible person in the sky. This could go very badly and I'd be finding out if Arrow was right or not.

Tonight we would bring the others. Jeremie hacked a computer and found the schedule. Tonight's train went straight to the former city of Rome. From there we would only be a few kilometers away from the power plant. If we could we would get on the midnight train. I was scared, terrified. Would we make it back? Would we even make it to the power plant? Would this be the last time I see my parents? "Mom, dad, I love you." I hug both of them.

"We love you too Honey." My mom was crying. Was it really that bad? We'd be going farther then ever before. It would be our most dangerous attack ever. There was a reason to cry.

"And the others. We trust them and love them, with our lives." My father takes his glasses off and wipes them with his shirt.

"I know, they know. If I don't make it back I'm sorry. I've tried my best and I'm so sorry for how I treated you at first. I should have hugged you and told you I loved you. I shouldn't have wasted all that time being a bitch towards you and mom." I could feel the tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry, I, I don't know if any of us will make it back."

"We know. If none of you do we'll set things up so NAIA never finds us."

"Well don't do it too early." I smile a little. "Give us a month, maybe two, no three." I shrug my shoulders.

"We'll wait a year. Who knows you might stick around and blow some thing up while you're down there." I nod.

"Maybe, as a distraction. Being that deep in NAIA's territory they might not expect an attack. But if we did attack it might make security tighter. Or armies might show up and that could make things tough."

"Then we'll wait six months. Or eight months."

"You'll seal off the tunnels and go too Lyoko?" Both nod. "Good. I just hope the battery lasts a long time."

"It should. As long as we don't do any thing more extreme then we have already. We might have a few decades of life before the battery dies." And then it would all be over. The war would end for them.

"If we end this war, if every thing works, we'll be able to bring every one back and we won't have to worry about the battery dying."

"That's right."

"And we will win." I had to win. We had to win. "And if Arrow's right Krieger and the others will be with us."

"We hope so, pray so." They were holding hands now. To think my parents praying made me laugh a little.

"We'll need all the help we can get." I leave the Control Room. I couldn't handle any more with my parents. I was already shaking where I stood. I might collapse if I staid near them.

The sun had set and we left the Factory. I almost broke down when I looked at the entrance one last time. It might be the last time I or any one else saw it. Every one else seemed ok. Maybe they were confident they would all be coming back. I wish I had that confidence.

We moved through the night quickly. NAIA's forces had no reason too fear an attack now. Europe was lost. We didn't know what happened too America or the rest of the world. Maybe NAIA had won and Earth was lost. Maybe we were on a suicide mission for nothing. But if there was any chance for humanity we would be it.

We were near the train yard. It was just before midnight. We could already hear the whistle from the train. "We will wait for them too load the train and for it too start to leave. We will run and jump on it." I look over at Arrow. "Arrow will lead Helen and Radio. I'll lead Bardock and Dante. We'll get in two separate train cars." Arrow tells the next part.

"If any thing happens we leave the train. We continue for the power plant. Jeremie found several maps of the area. They're all old, from before the war, but all show some area between Rome and the power plant that had been designated wildlife area. By now that's expanded and will be dense with plant life."

"Which means we will have a lot of cover." I look at the faces of the others. Would they be able too handle this? Frak, would I be able too handle it? I hoped, and prayed so.

It was a small eternity waiting for the train. We moved closer and closer too the track. The train would get up too speed quickly and we had too risk getting close to the train yard.

The whistle blew and the train started to leave. My group went first. The train was already picking up speed. I had too run as hard as I could to reach a ladder and leap on. Dante and Bardock were a little slower but they made it on the train car behind the one I was on.

I was on top of the train car. Inside were dozens of crates. I looked behind me and saw Dante and Bardock on top of the other train car. I leapt across the gap between the two. "Ok slow pokes we just need too wait for the others." I looked across the dark land. I couldn't see any one.

"What if they don't make it on this train?" Dante sits down on a crate. "Or they're hurt?"

"Then we wait in the wildlife area and wait for them. A train will go too Rome three night from now. And if any one was hurt they know to hide and make it back to the Factory."

"Well, I guess we climb inside and wait." Bardock makes his way down some crates too the bottom.

"You two go down I'll stay up here and keep an eye out." I sit down on a crate and take my small pack off. We all brought food and water. I hoped it would be enough too last us the month or so we were planning on being there. I didn't want to think about what would happen if we ran out.

It had been almost an hour when I saw movement towards the back of the train. I got my rifle ready and got down behind a crate.

When the person got closer I recognized them. "Arrow, what are you doing?" I lower my rifle.

"We made it." He was out of breath. "Barely. Helen hurt her ankle but she should be fine."

"We have about six hours for her too heal. We have to jump off once the train slows down."

"Yeah and hope the sun isn't up yet."

"We should be there just as it comes up. It would be suicide too jump off at this speed." Trees whiz by as the train moves forward.

"Well maybe the train will be faster then the old ones. We're relying on what Jeremie remembers and a train schedule that was old." I nod.

"Just hold your cross and hope your God grants us a miracle." His hand immediately grabs it.

"Just a small one. I've asked a lot of Him lately."

"Then I'll ask." I put my hand around his hand and ask who ever might be listening for help. Please listen we're doing this for all of Earth.

We split back up and waited. I kept checking my watch. Two hours, three hours, it seemed like forever.

The train started too slow down. I checked my watch. We had just passed the four hour mark. "We can't be there already."

"Sanne what if its," I cut Dante off.

"Call me Pho, mission time."

"Pho what if they found us?"

"How could they? If they saw us earlier they would have done some thing then." The train kept going slower and slower.

When the train stopped I knew some thing was wrong. Maybe they had seen us and were just waiting for some thing.

I could hear voices outside. Traitors were talking about some thing. I couldn't make most of it out. I stayed with Bardock and Dante huddled together. "Go away, please go away." I nudge Dante in the side.

"Shh S.O.X." We had to be quiet.

I heard footsteps. Some one was walking across the top. When they were closer I could hear them talking. "Stupid check point. Look at that, nothing, again." The footsteps got closer.

We couldn't really hide. We had to hope the guy would be sloppy and miss us. It was possible. How many times had they done this with out finding any thing? They would miss us.

Shit. "I see some thing!" I pulled my rifle up and shot the Traitor.

"Let's get out of here." We scrambled up the crates and leapt out of the train car. I almost landed on a Traitor. Luckily he was even more surprised than I was which gave me time too shoot him before he could shoot me.

We took off in to the trees. I had no idea where we were but I knew where we didn't want too be.

Gun fire followed us. I counted at least four different rifles. It was three too four. Not overwhelming odds but I didn't like it.

We ran past some trees and saw an open field. "Get back!" I went back towards the trees and got behind one.

"Pho we should run."

"No, wait. Get behind a tree." I had a plan and had to hope it worked.

A few seconds later four Traitors ran past us and out in too the open field. "Now!" I fired as did Dante and Bardock. We shot the four Traitors before they could turn around.

"Great plan Pho." Dante looks around a tree. "I don't see any others."

"We need to go south. Maybe we'll get lucky." I turn to start the long way down.

"Wait, where's Bardock?" I turn back.

"He's right," I stop. He wasn't there. But I swore I just saw him shoot the Traitors. He was right there. "Where did he go?"

"That's what I asked."

"But I just saw him shoot the Traitors."

"No he didn't Pho. You and I did." This didn't make any sense.

"But I just saw him!" I stop I had to stay calm. "Frak." We start to go back in too the woods.

We found his body in the woods. He was shot in the back. "But I swear I saw him shoot the Traitors. He was right there." I kneel down next too his body. He couldn't have been there.

"I'm sorry Sanne I never saw him. He wasn't there."

"I know. It's impossible." I stand back up. "We have to go."

"What about the others?"

"They're led by Arrow. He'll be smart enough to do what I do." I grab Bardock's pack. We go to the edge of the woods. I wanted to be able too see the moon to make sure we were going in the right direction.

The sun was coming up. We were deep in the woods ready to hide. "I'll keep watch first. You try and get some sleep."

"Déjà vu." I thought of it as he said it.

"This time will be different." I would make sure of that.

"I hope so." Dante lies down on the ground and tries to go to sleep.

I woke Dante up and lied down on the ground. It was hard and uncomfortable but I was tired. I needed to sleep.

When I fell asleep the nightmares came. I was alone in the forest. There was a black mass chasing after me. I ran and ran but I couldn't get away. "Help!" No one did. The black mass came closer and now I saw it was a wolf. "Get away!" I keep running but it gets closer and closer.

I run around a tree and every thing changed. I was still in a forest but it was the Forest Sector. The black mass was there but I could see it taking shape. Soon it was a Mega Tank. "I hate you Xana!" I try to attack but my powers don't work. It opens and fires at me. "Aaaa!" I turn and run.

I ran and ran but it was always there. I couldn't get away. "Krieger, Skitz, Ark, Dante help me!" Why weren't they here!? Why was I alone on Lyoko?! I just had too keep running.

I got to the activated Tower and only the Mega Tank chasing me was there. I got in and…

"Aaaa!" I sat up and saw Dante was shaking me.

"Sanne, are you ok?"

"I, I was having a nightmare." I look around. I was in the woods with Dante. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. Um, are you ok?"

"I'll be ok. I just need to get some sleep." I lie back down and hope for sleep but it escapes me.

I was tired as hell but it was dark and we needed too move. "Arrow knew the plan. We will go to Rome and hide in the wildlife area."

"What if we don't find them? By now the wildlife area is huge." I was worried about it too but I couldn't let him know.

"Trust me we'll find them if they make it there." We continue under a dark sky. Clouds had moved in and blocked out the Moon.

We stopped too eat. I used Bardock's pack first. "It's your turn too carry it S.O.X.." I hand the now lighter pack to Dante.

"Ok Pho." We continue south.

I had no idea how far away we were. It could take us days or maybe more then a week. We were going too be way behind. My parents assured me we had six months. I hope they gave us those six months because it could be a long walk back.

The sun was starting too come up when there was some thing in the woods. Dante and I hid in some brush. What ever it was it moved slowly. I had my rifle raised but I couldn't get a clear view.

We kept our eye on it for a few minutes before it walked past us out of view. "What do you think that was?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Arrow and the others?"

"No. This was some thing else." We move forward following the thing.

We got farther when what ever it was disappeared. The sun was getting higher almost all the way past the horizon. We should have been getting ready too sleep but what ever this thing was could be dangerous.

I was looking around. Dante watched behind me. We walked back too back. "What was that?" I heard a strange growling noise but couldn't figure out where it came from.

"Look out!" Dante shoves me as some thing drops on us from above. I heard two gunshots and a strange scream noise.

"Dante, frak, what is that?" I get off the ground and see the thing was a large cat. "Is that a lion?"

"No it has spots. I think it's a Jaguar, or a Leopard."

"But those would only be found in Africa or South America or the Moon base. None of those would be in Italy."

"Maybe a zoo would probably have them." Oh frakking duh! Of course a zoo would have them and the only places that had zoos…

"And only major cities have zoos!" We both knew what it meant. We were close too a major city and the biggest in Italy was Rome.

We ran and ran. I wasn't worried about the sun or being seen. If an animal like that was prowling around I doubt there were any Traitors around.

Frak. It wasn't as close as I had hope. I was too tired to run any more. "Dante, I need a break."

"So do I. I was just trying to keep up with you."

"Frak, I, I'll keep watch."

"No I will first. I slept first last time and you didn't sleep much yesterday." I didn't object and lay down on the ground. I fell asleep quickly and there were no dreams or nightmares.

After I woke up Dante went too sleep. He looked so tired I don't know how he kept awake long enough too let me sleep. I couldn't help but watch him. He looked so peaceful as he slept. But I knew his dreams were horrific. They had to be after all that was done to him. His arm twitched, his head turned a little. I didn't wake him up though. He needed too sleep.

After he woke up we ate and continued. The sun wasn't all the way down yet but it should be safe enough. We were deep in NAIA territory and after so long without an attack they should be lax. Unless they were alerted about the train incident. Frak that would probably let them know we were headed for Rome. This mission just went from a probably suicide mission too a guaranteed suicide mission.

We traveled all night and never saw any thing too indicate we were near a city. That Leopard must have traveled a lot farther then I thought.

Frak the sun was coming up. We ate the rest of the food in Bardock's pack and emptied out the clips and grenades. We split up the ammunition and dumped the pack. We went on a few more kilometers before it got too bright.

Dante slept first this time. His twitching made me feel bad. He had been captured and had some thing horrible done too his brain. It made him do things he didn't want too. It made him try and hurt us. Arrow tortured him and made him talk. I reach down and brush my fingers across his cheek. "Once this war is over we'll get you help. I don't know how many psychiatrists are left but I'll make my father get you the best one left." I move some hair off of his face.

I fell asleep and the nightmares came. Shelly didn't have me she had Krieger and Arrow. "Choose which one lives and which one dies." She held a laser scalpel too Arrow's neck.

"Leave them both alone and kill me!" I was tied down and couldn't kick her ass. "Untie me! Fight me!"

"No you have to choose. Arrow or Krieger. I'll kill one or the other." The laser scalpel brushes against Arrow's arm and cuts lightly.

"I won't choose!"

"I'll kill one or the other. Do you want Krieger, the man you loved? Or Arrow the man you love now?"

"I, I want both."

"But that isn't an option."

"What about Jacque?"

"Who? Oh, the fake. You never loved him. You loved Krieger and Jacque reminded you of him. If he had looked like Arrow would you have even wanted him?" Her evil smile sends chills down my spine.

"What about Dante?"

"Oh he you love but not like these two. Dante is more like a brother right? A brother you frakked but we won't get in too that."

"I do not think of him as a brother."

"He reminds you of your mother. Since he is your age he becomes your brother. Maybe a cousin, no, this love is more brotherly."

"Shut up you don't know any thing about me bitch!" I struggle against the bonds that held me down. "Let me go!"

"I'd only let you go if it were too make you kill one of them." The bonds disappear and I find the laser scalpel in my hand. "You have to kill one or the other. Which one do you choose?"

"I choose me." I shoved the laser scalpel in to my stomach. It isn't until now I noticed I was pregnant. A baby falls out of the wound. It looks up at me and I see Xana's symbol on its forehead.

"No!" I was breathing hard. Dante was kneeling next too me.

"Pho, Sanne, its ok." I shake my head.

"No it wasn't." I hug him tightly. His face had been on the baby. Was the dream telling me it was his child? But we did the math, it couldn't have been. No, it was telling me Dante was my son. That's what he was too me. I loved him like he was a son. I named him and taught him about the real world. I brought him too Earth, gave birth too him in a way.

I lie back down on the ground. Dante holds me hoping it would keep the nightmares away. When I fell asleep they didn't come. I could only dream of a baby with Dante's face.

The sun was down when we both woke up. It had been a stupid thing to do but we needed sleep. Deep undisturbed sleep. We ate and kept going south.

Another night and day passes. We were another step closer. I could feel it now. We were on the right path and close. I was surprised I didn't see Rome yet. But it was time too sleep. I let Dante sleep this time. I didn't want too see that baby again.

Frak we were running low on food. I had two cans of corn and some canned hash meat. Dante's pack hadn't been touched yet. We were supposed too be there days ago. Using the food as we scouted and prepared. We would be out by the time we got there. This plan was going too hell.

We traveled all night like always. But this morning was different. We could see some lights off in the distance. "S.O.X. we're close."

"The power plant is too the east of Rome." We look but can't see it yet.

"We'll get this done. No matter what happens we'll attack the power plant. With just the two of us…" I couldn't say it.

"We won't be there too steal plutonium." I nod.

After the sun cam up we went too sleep. I didn't worry about keeping watch now. We were both tired as hell and after we woke up we'd keep going. With Dante holding me I didn't have nightmares. I needed him to hold me.

We ate after waking up and started walking slowly. As rash as I wanted too be I knew we had to be careful. It was still daylight out but being this close I had to keep going. "Dante we'll wait one day. If they don't make it we'll attack."

"Yes Pho."

"No, Sanne. Frak the code names. If these are our last few days left I don't want our code names. I want to hear you say my name."

"Yes Sanne. I, I like saying your name." I smile at him.

"I like saying yours. I guess that's why I named you Dante." It was like a child. I could have named him any thing I wanted. I chose Dante and unlike a child he could have said no but he kept it.

We made it. The power plant was right there. Unlike the Hydrocell plant this had no fences. I didn't see any guards. I didn't want too make any assumptions but it looked like this might be easy.

Dante and I walked through the wildlife area. I didn't see any signs of humans being there. "We wait one day for them. We'll search again and if we don't find them we attack."

"Do we go for the plutonium? The security doesn't seem too be there. We might be able to walk in and grab it."

"Maybe. We'll see what happens." I grab a bunch of leaves and throw them in to a pile I was making. "Come on I want a softer bedding this time."

"Ok Sanne, I'd like that too."

Our bed of leaves felt incredible compared too the hard ground. I faced Dante this time and we held each other. I never wanted this too end but I knew it would. It was probably why the nightmares came.

There was nothing. In the distance was some soft glowing lights but where I stood was nothing. A voice, no, there was nothing here where would a voice come from. It sounded almost like a whisper. But I was alone in the darkness. I was cold, alone, and scared. I shouted but my voice didn't echo. I started too cry. _Don't cry Sanne it's almost over._

When I woke up I felt some thing wet on my face. I had cried in my sleep. Dante was still sleeping. I probably only slept for a couple of hours so I staid still. Dante needed his sleep. He didn't twitch. He actually had a smile on his face and that made me smile.

I watched Dante sleep until I heard voices. "Shit, Dante, wake up." I shook him lightly and his eyes snapped open.

"What is it?"

"Shh," I listen more.

The voices got louder. I clearly heard a male voice. Frak, Traitors. "Are you sure they'd be here?" It was a girl's voice. I recognized that voice.

"Dante, it's them." I got off the ground. Leaves stuck too my clothes but I ignored them. "Arrow, Radio, Helen, it is us."

"Sanne?" Arrow's face was stunned. "You made it."

"Of course I did. If we got attacked we would meet here." I acted like nothing had happened. Every thing had gone too plan.

"Where are Dante and Bardock?" Dante got off the ground also covered in leaves.

"Bardock didn't make it." I turn towards Dante and see the frown on his face. "We were chased by Traitors."

"We heard the gun fire and got off. Helen slowed us down a little but her ankles fine now." I saw Arrow's cross. I wanted too grab it and feel the warmth it always had. I missed it, I missed him.

"That's good. I guess that's why you just made it now?" He nods. "How much food do you have left?"

"Not a lot, you?"

"Same. We need too do this fast or get more food."

"I'd rather not attack a grocery store." I agreed.

"Rome is close. We send one, maybe two people out and scout it. If they can find a house or some thing they raid it and bring food back here."

"You and I?" I shake my head.

"One leader needs too stay here in case some thing happens. Radio and I will go." I look at her. "Ok?"

"What ever you say oh fearless leader." Punk kid. But I missed her too.

"Good. But first you need to sleep. Dante and I will keep watch."

"We could just cover ourselves with leaves like you two did." That wasn't exactly what we did but I wasn't going too let Arrow know Dante and I slept with out a guard or cover.

After they slept Radio and I went out towards Rome. The city was lit up but it looked strange. "Radio you lived in Italy before right?"

"Yeah but not near Rome."

"Oh. The last time I was near Rome I was probably twelve. I don't remember sky scrapers and stuff."

"Neither do I. I was there when I was seven with my parents. We went too the Vatican to look at the art." We keep going.

The city had changed. There was a strange set up here. The city seemed too sink in to the ground about twenty meters. We slid down and kept walking towards the city. The bright lights shone in the night sky.

It was strange. From where we were the city looked normal. Maybe it was not normal for Rome but normal for a city. Cars drove down the streets. People walked around like they were in a normal city. I saw men, women, and even children. They were far away from breeding farms and rape prisons.

I had an idea. "Radio do you see that building over there?" She nods. "What does it say?"

"Ginnastica, gymnasium, why?"

"We need showers, food, and clothes. We can get all three there."

"We look kind of suspicious." She rolls her eyes.

"We sneak in from behind." I lead her through an alley.

There was a back door. I break the handle and we sneak it.

We went too the women's locker room and took showers. It felt amazing when the hot water washed away the dirt and grime. When I was done I went through two lockers too find clothes that fit me.

After Radio and I had clean normal looking clothes we left out the front doors. It was scary walking around like this but no one paid attention too us.

There was a grocery store. I watched and saw that people used their chips too pay for food. We didn't have chips so we were screwed. But one woman bought several bags of food. "Radio, let's follow her."

"How, she's going to her car."

She can't go that fast we're in a city. Stop lights, traffic, and how far away can she live?" I start walking down the sidewalk like it was completely normal for me.

The woman turned right and I followed her. She went two blocks and pulled in to a parking garage. "Now Radio." We ran in to the parking garage.

The woman had parked and started too get her things out. "Ma'am, want any help?" I walk over casually.

"Oh sure, thanks. I have three more bags if you could get them."

"No problem." I grab two and Radio grabs one.

We follow the woman too her apartment. She let us in with no caution. I guess NAIA took care of crime. "Thank you so much. I don't recognize you are you on the third floor?"

"Yeah, sure." I look around for a weapon. All I had was my pistol in my waistband. I didn't want too kill her.

"Freeze." I turn and see Radio had her pistol out.

"What, but, why?" The woman has her hands up.

"What are you doing?" I was just as confused. We couldn't kill this woman. "Put it away."

"No." Radio has the safety off. Her finger was on the trigger. "Lie down on the floor. I won't hurt you if you do what I tell you."

"Ok, please, I, I don't want too die." She slowly gets down on the floor.

"Pho find some thing to gag her and tie her up with."

"Yes fearless leader." I see her smile.

I went in to the woman's bedroom and grabbed some socks from her hamper and go back too the kitchen. I stuff them in her mouth. "I'm sorry." I look around and find some tape and bind her hands behind her back.

"We just need some food. And the keys to your car would be nice." Radio goes and searches through the woman's pockets finding them.

"And we need bags that we can use."

"I bet she has school kids." Radio points towards the refrigerator and I see pictures of children.

"School bags work I'll find them." It didn't take me long before I came back with two school bags. Radio was right even if she was a little rash.

We went through the woman's kitchen and groceries picking out what we could use and what we couldn't. I took a bite out of a fresh stalk of celery and moaned. It was fresh, moist, crisp, every thing that celery was supposed to be. I ate the whole stalk before I knew it. "Focus Pho you can't waste time."

It was nearly an hour later when we left her apartment. We left her bound and gagged but made sure she was comfortable on her bed. When her kids came home they would find her.

I drove too the edge of the city and we left her car. With packs filled we struggled too climb up the incline but we got out.

I was lost but wouldn't tell Radio that. I had no idea how too find the others. I kept from yelling for them since that would be stupid.

I was starting too worry. I still couldn't find them. "Sanne, you're lost aren't you?" I nod. "Damn."

"What do you think we should do?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Great job fearless leader."

"Hey we got what we needed. And she wasn't hurt."

"You could have." She shrugs her shoulders again.

We wondered around for more then an hour before I got desperate. "Arrow!" I shout as loud as I could.

"Sanne!" He was too my left. I take off through the woods towards his voice.

When I saw him I ran and hugged him hard. "Um, nice backpacks." I pull away. "Hello Kitty?" I hadn't even noticed what was on them.

"It's what we found." I pull the pack off as Radio catches up too me. "And we have plenty of food now." I look at the pack and sure enough it had a Hello Kitty on it. Japan, Krieger, no keep that out of your mind.

"Good. We need too scout the power plant starting now."

"I know. I already checked it out and it doesn't seem too be guarded. But we better make sure it stays that way."

"Of course." I see the cross. I hadn't touched it yet. I reach out and grasp it in my hand. It was as hot as ever. "Maybe He is making it easier for us."

"My God made the guards go away?"

"No, our God made them go away." I see his reaction and bite back a smile and laugh. "He is helping us."

**A/N Oo, Sanne getting religious now? And they're near Rome, near a power plant that has plutonium. With it they can make a bomb that will, hopefully, kill NAIA. But only after they lost Bardock. Also James the reviewer, you have to read the whole series! Like with Code Xana you quit when you didn't like some thing. But duh, need to keep reading! You will never know what happens next.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Code Naia: The Resistance 20**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

We hid in the forest. The Floaters were out in force. Some times it was as if they blanketed the sky. "We should have killed her. Of course she told the Cans she was attacked." I was kicking myself for it. I was too soft. The defense was getting tougher. "We need to do some thing." And my mind came up blank.

"We need to get them away from the power plant." I roll my eyes. What a stupid thing to say of course we needed to get the Floaters away from here. "Like really soon."

"And the sky is blue. Do you have any thing else Mr. Obvious?" Damn, I loved that show. "We know that we need to get the Floaters out of here as fast as possible." Arrow smiled.

"I have a plan." My eyes narrow.

"And that would be what Mr. Obvious?"

"We attack south of here. Right now they have an attack on the train north of here. Then there was an attack in Rome. If we attack south of here it will make them think we are fleeing south. Maybe trying to get too the sea and flee to Africa." It was so obvious I wanted to kick myself for not thinking about it myself.

"This will take us away from the power plant. But I like it." I smile at Arrow. "Maybe two attacks. One farther south then the first one to draw them away even more." It was brilliant damn it I should have thought of it. "What do you think?"

"It should draw them away from the power plant. But we'd waste food and time. And on the way south and back we'd be at even more of a risk." The others mumble. "But it will be worth it. This is the mission to destroy NAIA."

"And if we're killed doing the distraction attacks we're messed up. Frak we're already down one person how much frakking harder do you want to make this? Why not just shoot a couple of us and not waste time with the attacks?"

"Don't worry about it Radio. We'll just do small attacks. Shoot some thing up on our way down." Arrow's voice was soothing. But I could hear the nervousness in it. "Then come back up here."

"Maybe some one should stay back here? Keep an eye on the power plant. What if while we're gone they pack the place with Cans? NAIA may go for the overkill." Helen was right.

"Ok then you can stay behind. Keep an eye out for us. The rest of us will go south and attack a couple places." We keep discussing plans. The sun would be down soon and we could move out.

This was frakking risky. It was dark out but there would be a Floater buzzing overhead every hour or so. We had to hide as best we could. This night was dragging on and on as we walked south. The Earth must have stopped spinning. That was why the sun wasn't coming up. "Floater." We knew the drill. Some brush or a tree or even tall grass. I dove in to a few bushes. "Frak!" Thorns tore the shit out of me. But I didn't have time to move.

The Floater missed us and kept going. "Shit that hurt." I start pulling thorns out of my arm.

"Sanne are you ok?" I nod.

"I'll be fine." I pull another thorn out. "I might need some antiseptic later. We need to get going before the sun comes up." I keep pulling thorns out as we head south.

The sun finally came up after what seemed like days of walking. We hid in some brush like always. Lying on my back staring up at the sky as it got lighter I heard a noise. Turning I see Arrow walking towards me. "Hey Arrow." He lies down next to me.

"I set up the guard duty. Radio is first. Then she'll wake Dante up."

"What about us?"

"We'll do it together after Dante. So those two can get enough sleep." I turn and put my arm around him.

"Ok." I snuggle up against him. "All this is amazing."

"What is?"

"All the trees and grass and bushes and stuff. Wild animals are running around like it was normal. With out our frakking things up nature took over." I feel his warmth and snuggle even closer.

"He let things take their course."

"Did He? I always heard it was Mother Nature, not Father Nature." He laughs a little. "Nature did it on its own. Before we messed every thing up with our cars and buildings and pollution."

"But the Earth lasted. And we got our act together. Your father's inventions revolutionized the world. His new form of energy made coal and nuclear power obsolete. Short of power plants like the one near Rome he powered the planet. And his Hydrocell technology…" I kiss him on the mouth.

"You don't need to tell me what he has done. I was around for a lot of it." I smile and laugh. "Do you think God had to do any thing with it? Maybe He is there but he has an entire Universe to take care of. Why spend so much time on one little planet? Could we really be that special?"

"I don't know. He is all powerful so his powers are well, limitless. He could look after every single atom in the Universe with out tiring."

"Then why did he rest on the ninth day?"

"Seventh. He rested on the seventh day." I roll my eyes.

"I tried. I knew it was one of those days." He holds me in his arms and starts to kiss my neck. "You're distracting me."

"You always distract me." I kiss his lips and feel his mouth open. We kiss passionately in the brush. We should have been trying to sleep but this was more, needed? I'm not sure what the word is. Need isn't strong enough for the feeling I had. Need was tame compared too what I felt.

We were on watch now. We didn't get as much sleep as we should have but it was worth it. Who knew how many more days we had left. What if we were discovered? What if we died when we attacked the power plant? What if… A lot could happen. "Arrow do you think um, if we were to die um, I'd like, you know?" He nods.

"Yes Sanne. You've done some horrible things but we all have." He holds my hand. "And He will forgive you. He loves us all and will forgive us if we ask for His forgiveness."

"Well, I want it, I guess. But I did so much and hell I don't even remember all of it. I've tortured people and murdered and um, all the like little ones you know? Cursing, eating meat on a Friday, sex stuff."

"Sanne maybe fifty years ago you would have been condemned to hell for that. But as things change so do the rules. Saying no to your parents used to get you stoned to death. A woman on her period used to be banished to the woods until she was done. Being gay used to be a mortal sin. But after the fall of Vatican II and the merging of sorts of the other denominations they knew they had too update it. Stealing is a sin but what about downloading music and movies? Is that going to send one too hell?"

"If that did I had about five hundred terabytes of hell worthy sinning on my computer. Do I have to ask for forgiveness about that?" Arrow shakes his head.

"You don't even have to ask in words. Just know in your heart that you want forgiveness. He is always listening." That was confusing and I still didn't get it but I'll try.

"Well, I do. If I die I want to be with you, and the others. What if they don't go to um, the good place?"

"I don't know. I never thought to ask my pastor that. What happens to family or friends you love that didn't make it? Maybe we'll find out."

"We will eventually." I kiss him lightly on the lips. "I love you Arrow."

"I love you more Sanne." He kisses me back.

The sun was down and we were moving again. It was around midnight when we could see some lights. "We don't need to do any thing major. Just shoot some things up and get away." The others agreed but they weren't with us right now. "But I want to do a lot of damage."

"Sanne we don't even know what it is. It could be a small village it could be a Can making factory." Of course Arrow had to be logical.

"Then let's find out. Radio and I will scout it out. Maybe grab more food and stuff. Or blow up some Cans. We need them to think we're headed for the Sea."

"But we aren't. There is no point in risking any one for a distraction." I didn't care about that. We would be safe but we wouldn't waste ammunition.

"We have a limited amount of ammunition. We won't waste it. I want every bullet too count."

"What if I don't want to scout it out? I think we should just blow some shit up and get the hell out." I glare at Radio.

"Fine I'll take Dante." I take my pack off. "Come on Dante."

"Yes Sanne." He takes his pack off and starts to follow me.

It wasn't a town. It was a prison. Men were digging up some thing. "Dante do you see any thing else?"

"Not really. Some guards over by those buildings. What are they digging up?"

"I can't tell. Maybe they just do it to keep them busy?"

"I doubt that. NAIA wouldn't waste time." I touch the fence with the tip of my finger. I wasn't shocked. "These fences aren't electrified."

"We can't climb inside."

"I want to talk to one of the prisoners." I grab the fence and start to climb.

"Sanne get down." He grabs my leg and I kick at him.

"I'll be right back. Shoot the place up if I get caught." I climb over the fence quickly.

The guards were idiots. I only saw maybe eight or nine of them. But they had guns and the prisoners didn't. I had guns but I couldn't kill all of the guards by myself. I needed help.

I crept along a building and looked in through a window. There were several bunks with more prisoners on them. They all looked sickly. I hoped they had enough strength too hold a gun.

I went back to the fence and had Dante climb over. "I have my rifle and two hand guns. You do too. But we can't kill the guards fast enough. What I want to do is have a couple of the prisoners help us. Four on nine is better then two on nine."

"Sanne how the hell do you expect to get guns to the prisoners?" I tell him my plans.

We were back at the building and I tap on the window. I look inside and see the prisoner on the cot closest to the window look up. I tap on the window again. I know he sees me. "Can this window open?" He nods. I hold a hand gun up. "Can you use one of these?" He nods again. "Open the window and get the hell out of there. We're here to rescue you." That did it.

He opens the window and sticks his hand out. "Give me the gun. We can't open the window enough too climb out."

"Is the door locked?"

"No. Um, how many are there?"

"There are two of us left. I have four hand guns to pass around. How many guards are there?"

"Eight on duty at all times. There are twenty four altogether."

"Where do they stay?"

"They come from some where else. I don't know."

"So there are only eight here?" He nods. "Great. Once we kill them you can go where ever you want."

"You don't have a base?"

"No. We're planning on escaping Europe through the Sea. But before then we're doing as much damage as possible." I hand him the other hand guns. "Get ready. Count too sixty then burst out and start shooting. The guards are idiots."

"They know we won't rebel. They have guns and we don't, until now." He ducks his head back inside and Dante and I leave the window.

I was at fifty seven when the door opened and several prisoners ran out. I already had my rifle aimed at the guards. "Fire!" I got three shots off before the prisoners started shooting. The guards maybe had enough time to blink before we had cut them down.

The prisoners were at the gate of the prison. There was a large lock on it. "Stand back!" I aim a rifle at the lock and fire. I unleashed the clip before the lock broke. "Well you're free. Head south it will probably be your best bet. Take over a boat and sail south to Africa or west to the Atlantic Ocean."

"What about you two?"

"We're headed for the Sea also but we're also going out and trying to do more damage. Take any weapons or food we left behind." Dante and I grabbed a couple more weapons and a lot more ammunition. We would be set for a few more attacks. "And if captured do tell them our plans."

"Why? Shouldn't we lie?"

"It will be easier to kill them if they come too us." I turn towards Dante. "Are you ready S.O.X.?"

"Of course Pho." We turn and leave the prison. The Traitors sure as hell would know this happened. If we attacked again south of here it would throw them off completely. Then we would head back and get the Plutonium and end this war.

We met up with the others. "What happened? Why were you two gone for so long?" Arrow of course.

"We liberated a prison and sent the prisoners south to cause more trouble." Arrow's jaw drops. Radio kicks the ground.

"Damn I should have gone." I laugh.

"Maybe next time Radio."

"So you attacked a bunch of guards? And liberated the prisoners? What are they doing? How will they survive?"

"We grabbed some stuff from the prison and let them have the rest. We told them to go south and steal a boat. Go to Africa or the Atlantic Ocean. I didn't really care." I shrug my shoulders.

"Then we're done and can go back."

"Wait Arrow shouldn't we attack some where else?"

"Why? The prisoners you liberated should do it for us." He was right. "Good job you two. Hopefully the people you freed will be able to enjoy themselves."

"I hope so to." I reach out and grab his cross. "Maybe He will watch out for them." The crosses heat felt good in my hand.

We didn't have much time before the sun came up. Arrow and I kept watch first. I was a little tired from the attack last night but I didn't want to sleep when he was awake. Who knew how many more days we'd have together.

We were going back to Rome. It took us three nights to find the prison. But this time we were moving faster. The Floaters weren't in the air any more. Our way north was clear.

We made it back but we couldn't find Helen. The woods around Rome were larger then I remember. "We have time to look. Split up and go through the woods. We meet back here around sunrise." I take off looking for Helen.

The sun was up and Helen was still missing. We all made it back though so that was a plus. "We need to start thinking she was discovered. We need to start thinking about going after a different power plant."

"No way Sanne. We made it here after losing Bardock. We don't know that Helen was captured."

"That's right we don't. So we assume the worst."

"Or we assume she's out there some where and we haven't found her yet." I was ready to smack Arrow when Radio spoke up.

"It is kind of hard to look for her at night." I turn towards Radio.

"So you want to go running around in the middle of the day?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Then what do you want to do?"

"Keep looking for her."

"Fine Radio if you want to go running around you can but if you get caught kill yourself." She flips me the bird. "Not today."

"I agree. We need to look for her. We need to know if the power plants defense has been raised or not."

"So is this two on two or three on one?" I look at Dante.

"I, well, we do need her. And we need to know what's been going on here while we were gone." I sigh.

"Fine we can keep looking for a couple more hours." I was tired and irritable but it was a three to one vote. I didn't feel like arguing about me being the leader. This was stupid but they out voted me.

Damn. We got lucky. Helen was alive and mostly well. "What the frak did you do?" Her ankle looked like it had been twisted around.

"A bunch of Cans and Twitchers came through. I climbed up a tree and hid. When I climbed back down I frakked my ankle up."

"Shit. Helen did you check out the power plant?" She nods. "And?"

"Cans and Twitchers packed it. I don't know why. Did you guys attack down south?" She winces in pain.

"Yes." Shit this is what we wanted to avoid. "We'll just have to wait for your ankle to heal and hope the defense lightens up." I sit down next to her. "You did good work not getting caught."

"Thanks. I've been crawling around looking for a better hiding spot but really trees are trees." She had to be in a lot of pain but she didn't show it, much.

"I'm not sure how to set your ankle but we'll try." I pull the pant sleeve up. "This will probably hurt, a lot."

"Here," Dante hands her a stick. "Bite down on that." That sounded like a weird request.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Saw it on a movie once. Except the doctor was removing a bullet and not resetting an ankle."

"It might be less painful." I grab Helen's foot and leg. "Helen if I were you I would start biting." I twist her ankle. I kept twisting until it looked like it should. "We need to like make a cast or some thing."

"Branches and some thing to wrap them tightly. We have any tape?"

"I do," Radio digs through her pack and pulls some silver tape out.

"Good. Now we just need a couple straight sticks or some thing." I look around but don't see any good ones. "Find some!" The others take off.

I hold Helen's ankle in place while waiting for the others. She wasn't crying but her teeth were almost through the branch she was biting. "It's going to be ok Helen. You're doing great." She keeps biting.

Dante came back with several branches. "Good um, we need the others so I can hold the ankle, one to hold the branches, and one to wrap the tape."

Soon the others made it back with more branches. We break them to the right length then wrapped them. Helen's ankle looked normal but who knew how long it would take too heal. This was a major set back.

We had to wait for her ankle to get better but we only had a limited amount of food. We needed a new plan. "Arrow I have an idea." The others were resting while we kept watch.

"What is it?"

"We keep Helen out of the power plant. She stays outside and shoots any guards trying to get in. She'll distract them and keep them off of us."

"But she wouldn't be able to run away. It would be suicide for her." Damn. "We need to wait for her ankle to heal."

"I know. We need to do some thing though. If the defense was strengthened while we were gone it will be harder for us. We need to get them away from here."

"We already attacked south of here and I'm sure the prisoners you freed have done some things. What else can we do?" I shrug my shoulders. "Nothing. We have to wait for her ankle to heal and hope the security gets lighter."

"Yeah, I guess." It's not what I wanted but it was all we had.

Helen's ankle was still frakked up after two weeks. She could limp around on it but that was it. "She'll need to be able to run and jump. We can't sit around much longer we're getting low on food."

"We can go out and get more. Go east or some thing. Or farther south than we were before."

"But we can't leave her behind alone. If she's seen she'll be helpless." We were screwed. With Helen's frakked up ankle our options were limited. "Arrow what if we left Radio or Dante behind?"

"We'd be at risk if seen. With only three of us and if we take Dante, well, he's not exactly the hardest one. Radio is insane some times but she could kill. But that would be better for Helen since she will need a guard." I didn't like how he was insulting Dante. Dante did what he had to.

"Dante isn't blood thirsty but he's not weak. He doesn't want to kill but he will if he has to. He helped me with the prison guards." And he was able to kill the guards from the train. Wait, that reminded me of some thing. "When we were attacked at the train we ran in to the woods. Dante, Bardock, and I shot the Traitors."

"I get it Dante can kill." I roll my eyes.

"No what I wanted to tell you is that after we shot them we ran back in to the woods and we found Bardock's body."

"Wait, but you said the three of you shot the Traitors."

"It's what I saw. Dante said he didn't see him but I swear I did. I saw him shoot the Traitors with us." The image played through my head again and again. I saw Bardock shoot those Traitors. "I know what I saw."

"Maybe he was there."

"But we found him dead in the woods. He couldn't have been there except I saw him there."

"I think he was there. The Lord helped you defeat the Traitors. Bardock was needed and his spirit carried on until he wasn't needed." I see him grab his cross.

"That's amazing. Isn't that what you've been praying for? That they would watch out for us?" He nods. I reach out and put my hand over his. "I guess the Lord listened." I see the warm smile on his face grow. "He loves you."

"He loves us all who accept Him."

"But you've been more, I can't think of the word. You've talked to Him and prayed to Him no matter what happened. You were captured and tortured and you said you sang songs that you liked. Because you weren't afraid of death. If you died you would go to Heaven and be with Him."

"Yes but I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. But if I had died I hoped He would let me help you and the others."

"You are incredible Arrow. You were being tortured and you thought about helping us? I didn't care. When Shelly had me I just wanted to die to make it all end. But you were so much stronger." I hug him tightly.

"I knew what would happen. You were scared because you didn't know."

"I didn't believe. I didn't have faith. I'm still not sure I do. But when ever you talk about Him I see how you smile. How strong and happy you are. I want that strength and happiness." I kiss him on the cheek. "You give me strength and happiness."

"I know Sanne, I love you." He kisses me on the lips.

"I love you to." I kiss him back.

The next night Arrow and I left. We decided to leave Dante and Radio behind with Helen. We didn't need them. If we weren't back in a month they would carry out the attack on the power plant. If Helen's ankle was healed by then. It was up to Arrow and I to bring back food. We only brought a little since the others needed it more. Hopefully Arrow and I could forage for some food.

Frak we couldn't have gotten far before the sun started coming up. We had gone east so I guess it made sense that the sun would come up sooner but not this soon. "We better find a place to hide before it gets any lighter out." I start to look for a place to hide.

"We could go a little farther." I looked towards the east.

"Maybe. We are farther away from Rome and stuff. There shouldn't be too many people any where near here." I keep walking and he follows.

The sun was up and we kept trudging through the woods. Before the war I doubt this area would have had any thing like this. Maybe a couple trees but the brush and long grass wouldn't be here.

It was around noon when we finally decided to stop. I was tired and hot but the main reason we stopped was because of some thing very small and juicy. "Berries. Are they edible?"

"I don't know." Arrow plucks one. "Uh, it's a raspberry I think. They should be edible." He puts it in his mouth.

"Well?"

"I'm not dead." He eats another one. "They are really sweet but I don't think they're poisonous." He eats a couple more.

I let him eat for a few minutes before trying one myself. It was sweet and delicious. I grab a handful and pour them in to my mouth.

We must have eaten a pound of raspberries each before curling up next to each other underneath the brush nearby. It was stupid to both sleep at the same time but we were both tired and full. And to have him hold me in his arms made me feel safe.

We grabbed as many raspberries as we could before moving on. "Maybe we should head straight east. If we get near the sea I know a way to catch sharks."

"It will take us a few nights to get there. And we aren't just looking for food for us. We need to bring food back. If we were just grabbing sharks or whatever we could have gone west and gotten to the sea there."

"I know but we'll need more then berries. We need to find a farm or some thing. There should be farms right? NAIA has to feed the people. And why bring it in from thousands of miles away when you could grow it in an area near the major cities like Rome?"

"I think maybe uh, I can't remember the name of the city. It used to be a bigger town but after WWIII they made it a farming area to give refugees work."

"Oh yeah uh, Campobasso or some thing. I did a project on it for my history tutor once. One of the many farms made for refugees."

"History tutor? Didn't you go to uh, what was it called? Some special school place or some thing."

"I didn't go to Kadic Academy until after I was thirteen. Before then I had private tutors." I was so different back then. I wondered what Arrow did. "What kind of school did you go to?"

"A normal public school with thousands of other students."

"Not some religious school?" He shakes his head.

"Nope a completely normal heathenistic school." His smile makes me laugh. "It didn't matter. An education is an education."

"I thought faith and like, science didn't mix."

"Sanne Christianity and all faith really have different branches and followers and leaders. The Catholic Church, once the Purge happened, went back to the archaic ways. Other branches like Protestant are more advanced. Like how I talked about stealing and downloading music. Or about suicide. The Church sees it as the Unforgivable Sin but my Pastor believed that the Lord understood some times that not all of us were strong enough for life. And some times you have to die. A mother may die giving child birth. A fire fighter knows he could die rushing inside of a burning building but he still does it. A police officer knows he could die if he tries to stop a criminal but he still does it."

"It is all so complicated. How do you keep it all straight?" His laughter surprised me.

"I don't Sanne. Premarital sex while not exactly hell worthy is still frowned on. But there isn't marriage right now is there? So how could any one get married? I don't know the answer and I can't ask my Pastor."

"Who was your Pastor?"

"My Grandfather on my mother's side. He used to have a show in the States where he taught children. But after he retired he went back to running a church. Every one loved him. Pastor Rogers was always ready to listen and help."

"What happened? Was he um, still alive when this all started?" Arrow shakes his head.

"He died at the ripe old age of one hundred and six. He lived a long and happy life and passed peacefully in his sleep with a smile on his face."

"How do you know?"

"I was the one who found him." I see his face go pale. "So I guess I'll have to wait too ask him."

"I'm sorry. But I, you love me. I love you, now. Before I used you, that was on me. I hope He doesn't hold that against you."

"I've already asked for His forgiveness. And I talked to him about our relationship. I know He understands." There was that warmth. Arrow was always happy when he talked about Him.

"Good. And um, what about murder? Or killing in war? I killed some people who didn't have to die."

"Like the pregnant women at the breeding farm?" I could only nod. Before I thought it was the right thing to do. Now I wasn't so sure. "I told you that you were going to hell for that."

"I know. And I'd deserve it."

"Don't worry Sanne. I was the wrong one. I never should have said that. I know now that while I don't believe you should have killed them but what life would they have had? They would have died after they were no longer useful to the Traitors and NAIA. But at the time I was appalled by what you did."

"I wasn't. I didn't care. I was cold and hardened. I felt nothing but hatred and anger." I shake my head. "I did feel but I repressed them. I thought to be a good leader I had to be cold and calculated. But I was just like a Can, cold and calculated."

"Sanne you were stronger then most. How many teenage girls are leading a resistance group? How many are still alive? You learned from your mistakes."

"Thank you Arrow." I sigh. "We've wasted enough time we have to get going." I start to jog and Arrow falls in line behind me.

Farm land as far as the eye could see. Rows and rows of what I'm guessing are apples. I never really liked fruit and with the way things were real apples were rare. "NAIA has done some thing with this place."

"Yeah. Are these oranges?"

"No I think they're apples."

"I thought apples were red." I shrug my shoulders. "Didn't you get the real deal?"

"Well, some times. I liked meat though. Bacon, steak, burger. Apple juice was ok but I never liked a real apple." I pull one off. It was perfectly round. "But I think you might be right. It is orangish." I take a bite. "This isn't an apple or an orange. It doesn't taste any thing like orange juice or apple juice."

"Uh, lime, lemon?"

"Do those grow on trees?" It was really sweet but it was a taste we hadn't had in a long time. "It's definitely not a peach."

"Canned peaches are nothing compared to this. Fresh from a tree and every thing." He grabs one and bites in to it. "Oh my ow!" He spits it out. "How can you stand that? That is way too sweet." The look on his face made me laugh.

"Come on they're good." I take another bite out of the fruit. "Ok it's really sweet but its some thing we haven't had in a long time." I take another bite.

We grab a few off of the trees and leave the first farm we found. The fruit is good but I wanted more. And Arrow could barely eat one with out me laughing at the looks on his face.

I didn't know what they were. Big and fat and smelly and pink. "Uh, cows?" Arrow shrugged his shoulders. "They aren't chickens those things lay eggs so they'd have feathers."

"Or scales. Um, I guess they're cows."

"Yum. I miss burgers."

"There's no way we could kill one and like cut it up and stuff."

"Well, maybe." I see a white tag on the ear of one. "Except they are probably chipped so we can't grab them."

"Lets go find some thing else."

"We better go back and hide the suns going to be up soon." We take off.

As the sun came up I ate another fruit. "We need to find more stuff. This fruit is good but we'll need more."

"And I doubt I'm the only one who can't stand them." He might be right.

"I want that cow."

"Well um, how would we get it?" I shrug my shoulders. "We need to find some thing else. Vegetables or what ever."

"Chickens. I want eggs."

"Real eggs? I've never had real eggs before."

"They're amazing. The refab stuff they served at Kadic were sludge compared to real eggs."

"I'm guessing the eggs they served at Kadic are the same things I've had." Damn my mouth started watering thinking about real eggs.

"Tomorrow we hunt down chickens. They shouldn't be that hard to spot they have feathers. How many farm animals will have feathers?"

"I don't know." He looks towards the east as it starts to lighten. "We should sleep in shifts since we're this close to population."

"Yeah, I'll keep watch first."

"I could do it first." I shake my head.

"No I want to watch you sleep." I brush my hand against his cheek. "I'll keep watch over you." He leans down and kisses me.

"Ok, I love you Sanne."

"I love you to." I sit down on the ground as he lies down. "Good night Arrow."

"Good night." He curls up and tries to get comfortable.

The farms came to life. I saw hundreds of men working in the fields. Only men. "They probably made deals to protect their loved ones. Poor fools." After what Dante told us we knew the Traitors never kept their word. The girl he met before being captured I was sure he said her brother made a deal. We had to help these people. Maybe tomorrow. I was tired and so was Arrow.

After Arrow woke I told him about my plans. "We have to help them. If we cause chaos out here they'll have to move forces away from Rome. We're more then two nights away so that's what at least a few dozen kilometers."

"Sanne that is too dangerous. We need to grab some food and get the hell out of here." I glare. "Don't stare at me like that. You need to get some sleep ok?" I wanted to argue but I was tired.

When I woke up I was hungry. I ate two of the fruits we picked. "I want more." I lick my lips tasting the sweet juices on them.

"We can grab more once the sun goes down." I shake my head.

"Not just the fruit but more. Food and freedom." I dreamed about a revolution. We would tell the slaves what the Traitors were doing to their loved ones and they would revolt. In the chaos Arrow and I would grab as much food as possible and get the hell out of there. Making sure to tell them we were headed south for the sea. That any and all resistance was told to escape by boat to Africa. It was a great dream.

After eating I told Arrow about my dream. "It will work! And any captured will tell the Cans we're headed south. That all resistance is headed south. They'll send troops to the shore and we'll be free to attack the power plant thousands of kilometers away. We have to do this."

"It is too dangerous! What if they attack us instead?"

"That's not what happened in my dream."

"This is the real world." I grab his cross.

"Then call it a vision. A premonition. He wants it to happen. Those men were working their hands to the bone because they think the women they loved were being kept safe. That the wives, daughters, sisters, they loved were being taken care of. But they aren't! We need to free them!"

"Sanne shhh it's never safe to yell." I blush.

"I'm sorry I just got a little angry." I take a few deep breaths. "If you won't help me I'll do it alone." I pull on the cross a little. "Well maybe not alone." The cross radiates with heat.

"Sanne you know I won't let you do any thing alone." He wraps his hand around mine. "But we need more food and the others do to."

"We can bring them bags of it. Tonight we can go out and grab more food then tomorrow lead the dream to reality."

"We can bring your vision to reality." I nod and smile.

We searched through a couple farms and found some weird stuff. These stalks with things hanging off of them. When you pulled them off you could peel the leaves or what ever off and found these giant seed things. I had no idea what they were and they weren't edible. We found another farm with little orange things in the ground. They were edible once you got the dirt off.

We grabbed more and more. Fruits, vegetable, just stuff. We kept taking the food back to our hiding spot.

When we went to one building I heard a strange noise inside. I never heard it before. "What is that?"

"A machine?" I shake my head. "Animals?"

"Let's look." We go around until we find a door. The door was locked. "We need to find a window."

"We don't have to see what's inside."

"I do." I start around to the other side of the building.

There was wire meshing over a small hole. I ripped the meshing a little. "There's movement inside." I tear the meshing a little more. "There's some thing inside making that noise." It was like a _cluck cluck_ I never heard it before. "I need a light."

"Well I don't have one." I knew he was impatient but I wanted to see inside. I rip the meshing even more now able to get my arm inside. "Ow!" I pull my hand out.

"What happened?"

"Some thing bit me." Suddenly a weird looking animal was at the hole. It had feathers so I assumed it was a chicken. "Little bastard bit me."

"He didn't want you breaking in to his house." Arrow's laugh settled my nerves a little. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess. We can't get in and grab any eggs." I was disappointed not because I wouldn't get to eat any but because Arrow wouldn't. He's never had real eggs and I wanted so badly for him to taste real eggs. "We better get back before the sun comes up."

"We need to sleep at the same time so we will be ready tomorrow." I agreed and we left.

We had several pounds of food. Maybe we might have more after tomorrow. But in the chaos of a revolution we might not have the time. This was going to be more dangerous then most normal missions. We couldn't hide back in the Factory or the sewers. We would be in fields of round sweet fruit and tall stalks of weird giant seeds.

I fell asleep in his arms. It felt so good. He was so warm and gentle and it made me melt.

When we woke up the sun was high in the sky and the men were out in the fields. The closest field to our hiding spot was the sweet fruit. There was a couple really close to us. "Arrow, you talk to them. They might not have seen a girl in a long time."

"Ok Sanne." I stay in our hiding spot while Arrow gets closer to a slave. "Psst." The slave looks around. "Psst, over here." Arrow goes forward a little more. I raise my rifle and aim it just in case the slave doesn't react well. "Shh, I'm a resistance member." The slave almost drops the shovel he was holding. I laughed a little.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're here to free you."

"No way. We do any thing they'll hurt our loved ones."

"They already are." Arrow stands up. I look around hoping none of the guards notice. Three of them might be able to see us if they were paying attention. "Trust us almost every female we've rescued has told us the same story. A father or brother or husband says they won't fight as long as the woman isn't hurt. I have one with me." That was brilliant.

I stand up. "He's telling the truth. Until his group rescued me I was just a slave. My father joined the Traitors on the basis I'd be ok. But it wasn't even a week before I was sold off to some one in Germany."

"But, maybe, they wouldn't do that to my baby." I glare at him.

"They don't care. They used you and are using her. Help us and we'll help you." I look around to make sure the guards haven't noticed us yet. "You and the others need to revolt."

"They'll shoot us."

"There are like five guards around. We can take them."

"Those are the ones outside. There are a bunch of them in the different buildings. We'd risk getting killed and for what?" I was almost ready to smack him but Arrow interrupted me.

"For freedom. Once you're done here you can head south with the rest of us. We're going to steal boats and head across the sea to Africa."

"Damn, um, shit this is too crazy." It was but we needed this done.

"I noticed yesterday the guards all get together for your break or what ever you call it." He nods. "When that happens Arrow and I will shoot them up. You and the others start raising hell. I'm sure there are plenty of weapons and food."

"There is a guard house over near the corn field. That's where most of them stay. Uh, I'll spread the word. We free ourselves at break." I smile and he smiles back. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." He was about to make our job a lot easier. "Um, one question." This was going to be stupid but we had to know. "What's corn?"

"Uh, those tall stalks over there." He points.

"And the guard house is on the other side?" He nods. "Ok, thanks." I motion to Arrow and we leave for the corn field.

Sitting in the corn field sucked. I pulled one of the giant seeds off and look it over. "This is corn. What do they use it for?" Arrow takes it from me.

"I think this isn't a seed." He digs in to the seed and pulls some thing off. "These are the seeds or what ever."

"Oh it looks like uh, the major?"

"Kernel, I think." He puts it in his mouth then spits it out. "I guess it needs to be cooked to be edible."

"Yeah, I guess." We sit and wait, and wait.

I thought that time stopped. There was no way it took this long for the break to come. I think I fell asleep it took so long. But you could hear a bell ringing and the sound of the slaves marching out of the fields.

There were five guards standing in front of a building. They carried their rifles loosely. "Arrow I'll start on the right and you start on the left."

"Yes Pho." We take aim.

"Now." I pull the trigger and shoot a Traitor. I aim at the next in line and fire killing him. I can hear Arrow's gunshots following mine. I aim at the third one in line but Arrow shoots him first. "The guards from the other building should be coming out." We rush through the corn field.

When we get to the other side I almost laughed. There were six guards outside of the guard house. "This is it? Eleven Traitors kept hundreds as slaves?"

"They used their love for the women in their lives." I could hear the anger in his voice. "Come on Sanne." He raises his rifle and aims.

"I have no problem." I aim and fire.

We waited a couple minutes but there were no more guards. Arrow and I ran in to the guard house and found a mess. There were a few weapons lying around, piles of clothes, food, and more. "Hey Arrow what do you think?" I pick a magazine up and show the model on the cover.

"I don't want to see that." He picks a hand gun up. "We should grab more weapons for ourselves."

"Of course. We need to find bags or some thing." We go through the building and find every thing we needed.

When we went back to the slaves it was a great sight to see. They were breaking and burning and destroying the farm houses. There were several piles of food on the ground. "Hey!" I get their attention. "The plan is to head south. You need to steal some boats and head for Africa. NAIA's control there is weak. You should be able to hide in the jungles down there."

"What about you two? Aren't you coming with us?" I shake my head.

"We're headed east then south. We're trying to find as many as possible and free them." I look at their faces. Many were smiling. "Enjoy your freedom."

"Do you two want any thing?"

"No. Arrow?"

"I just want a little more food. We don't know how long it will be before we will find more food." The men grabbed some bags and started filling them.

"Take what ever you want. Because of you we're free." I nod and smile. "But um, how is it going?"

"How is what going?"

"The war. We used to get messages from the resistance. They stopped a few months ago." He was looking at Arrow so I let Arrow answer.

"Same here. A leader betrayed us and turned us over to the Traitors. Since then we've been cut off. But last I heard America was still fighting. Asia and Australia were lost. The moon was finally attacked and taken. Europe is lost. Why the few of us left decided to flee to Africa."

"And our loved ones?" Arrow shrugs his shoulders.

"We don't know. My father gave up and joined the Traitors much like you did. He wanted me to be safe. But the Traitors sold me to another. I was torn from Moscow and sold to some one in Berlin. Arrow and his group rescued me and several others. Maybe your loved one was as lucky as I."

"Thank you." He turns and walks away.

We had three bags each. The ones we came with and two more loaded with food and weapons. It was still day out but frak it sticking around the farms was dangerous. The hundreds of slaves were moving south and it wouldn't be long before the Traitors knew what happened.

The sun was setting and we were lost. "Rome isn't that far and how the hell can we miss it?"

"We saw it at night because of the lights. If we wait a couple more hours we might be able to see it." He was right. But I didn't want to sit still. I was tired and if I stopped moving I would fall asleep.

"Maybe we should scout some thing out. I can't just sit and wait." He puts a hand on my right arm.

"It's ok Sanne. If you need a nap take one. I'll keep watch ok?" He knew me so well. I simply nod and sit down on the ground. I take my bags off and lie down.

"Thank you Arrow." I curl up and let the tiredness take over me.

When Arrow woke me I nearly bit his hand off. I was in such a happy place I never wanted to leave it. "Sanne, I can see it."

"See what?" I was still in my little dream world.

"Rome. We went a little too far south." He helps me off the ground. My back was a little sore but I'd live.

"Damn." It was to dark out for me to see his face but his voice gave him away. "You're tired. I should have thought about you."

"It's ok Sanne I can sleep once we get back there."

"Ok." I pick up my bags and we head north.

I have no idea how we did it. We couldn't find a city but we found three teens hiding in the middle of a forest. "We bring presents." Arrow dumped a bag on the ground and some fruits rolled out.

"Good timing. We only have one more round left." Dante grabs one and bites in to it.

"We got a little held up liberating some slaves." I set my packs down on the ground. "Arrow's tired."

"Yeah, so?" I turn towards Helen.

"He's tired. So he is going to sleep. I want you to be quiet." I glare at her but in the darkness I doubt she can see it. "How's your ankle?"

"Better. It still hurts but frak it should get better."

"It better. As soon as you're ready we're attacking."

As soon as she was ready was more then a month. I'm sure my parents thought we were dead. But then again they were the ones who brought up blowing shit up. But Helen was able to walk and almost run finally.

The time we had to wait did help though. The power plant seemed almost barren of life now. It should be simple. We would run in and grab what we needed then get the frak out. Of course it would be more complicated than that. The inside might be like a maze. The inside might make Sector 5 look like a hallway.

As the sun set Arrow and I were going over final plans. "Helen will stay outside and shoot them as any come in."

"They should keep focusing on getting inside even if some one is outside. The power plant has to be a critical target so they will defend that first."

"Exactly. I take the lead and you take the back. Dante and Radio will give me cover fire if needed."

"And when we find the plutonium we put it in a bag and leave."

"And run. Run as fast as we can north. They'll think we'll try to hide in the woods and focus here."

"Or think we're going south if any of the people we freed recently have been caught." I nod. "Sanne this is going to be dangerous no matter what the circumstances are. There could be a rod of plutonium sitting in a basket with a sign saying steal me across the top and we could still end up…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"We could end up dead." I kiss him passionately on the lips. "I love you Arrow. No matter what happens know that I love you."

"And I love you. I love you so much." He hugs me and kisses my neck. I let out a little moan. "I love you," He kisses lower on my neck. "I love you," He kisses me on the other side of my neck. "I love you so much." I lean back and pull him with me to the ground.

"Show me Arrow, show me." I get his shirt off and put my hands on his chest. Feeling his muscles, his skin, it was magnificent.

"Any thing you want Sanne." He gets my shirt off and puts his mouth on my nipple. I moan as his hand finds my other breast and starts to play with the other nipple. "I love you."

"More, more." I undo my pants and pull them off. "Make love to me. Make love with me." He gets his pants off and soon is inside of me.

I was going to make him pull out but was too caught up in the moment. Laying in his arms it didn't matter. "Arrow, after the war is over we could have another child."

"Of course Sanne. Any thing you want. If we have a son we can name him Krieger." I couldn't help but smile.

"And if we have a girl?"

"I always liked the name Emily."

"That's nice. Emily, it sounds different. I like that."

"What would you name her?" That question made me think.

"I don't know. Maybe Skitz, or a combination. Skitz Della Robbia Ark uh," I felt so stupid. "Um, what's your last name?"

"Isman. But we could use yours. I like the sound of Alexander Belpois. After all that's happened does it really matter what your last name used to be?" I snuggle in to his chest.

"I guess not." I laugh. "How about Skitz Ark Yuki Della Robbia Krieger Stern Pho Arrow Belpois?" He laughs with me.

"I like Arrow Belpois. Or Pho Belpois."

"I like that."

"Which one?"

"All of them."

"Sanne you're going to be a wonderful mother." He kisses me tenderly.

"And you'll be a wonderful father." I kiss him back.

We got cleaned up and went back to the others. "Ok, the plans are…"

It was one am according to the clock we stole from the farms. The power plant was dead silent. "Ok. We will go in quietly. We won't do any thing rash until we have to. Helen you stay out here hidden." I look over to the mound of dirt we had built. I wasn't sure how well it would work against bullets but it would easily block lasers.

"I'll go in last. We all will carry a bag so any one of us can carry the plutonium. Sanne will take lead."

"And we'll be in the middle shooting shit up we get it." I laughed.

"Yes Radio. But don't shoot any thing until we have to. If we are lucky we can get in and out with out any thing bad happening."

"Which will happen unfortunately." I look towards the entrance. "But we can't change that." I look at the clock. "We're a few minutes behind schedule."

"Then let's go."

"Wait Radio." I see Arrow grab his cross. He was doing a prayer. I had one of my own.

_Watch out for us Krieger, Skitz, Jacque, all of you. God, Lord, what ever you want to be called please help us. We want to destroy NAIA and its armies. They've killed so many people and we want to stop that._

I hope they listened.

The entrance was unguarded. There was a room almost like an office. It reminded me of a waiting room at the dentist I went to. Not what I expected at a power plant.

We opened doors and found more offices. "Where the frak is the rest of the power plant? They can't have it in a frakking desk drawer."

"Over here." I turn and see Dante at a door. It was the same color as the wall I could barely make it out. "It's locked."

"Not for long." I see the handle and I hit it with the stock of the rifle breaking it off. I push the door open and see a long grey hallway. "Let's go." We take our positions and run in.

It wasn't a maze like I thought it would be. There were signs in Italian but I could read most of them. And what I couldn't Radio did.

Shit. "Freeze!"

"Frak you." I shot the guard before he could raise his rifle. Before I could blink an alarm sounded. "Shit!" We start running. I find a door with a sign I couldn't read. It had to be Italian. Thankfully we had some one from Italy.

"I can't read this, Radio!"

"It says warning high radiation area caution wear protective gear."

"This way then." I open the door and run in.

It wasn't hard to find the chamber. But it was behind really thick glass and the door in was key coded. "Shit we need to get this open!" I kick the door. "Frakking open!" I kick it again.

"Maybe one of these control boards can open it. There has to be an emergency button or some thing." Dante bends over one of the key boards and stares at the monitor. "And we need to open a shaft. The plutonium doesn't sit on a shelf ready to be grabbed."

"Ok um, Arrow, Radio, you two keep guard Dante and I need to fix this." I go to another key board.

It had been five minutes and I found nothing. "Arrow, shoot the glass." He aims and fires three rounds. The glass cracked but it didn't shatter. "Frak."

"Fire a few more." Radio aims and unleashes an entire clip in to the glass. It did a lot of damage but didn't break it. "Shit."

"They know where we are by now." I raise my rifle and unload a clip in to it. "Frakkers shoot it!" I reload another clip as the others fire in to the glass.

It took dozens of bullets but the glass finally gave out and shattered. "Guard me!" I leap through and go in to the chamber. It was really hot. I was sweating heavily and only getting worse. "Dante, shit, I don't know what to do."

"I have to open them from here Sanne get out of there. It's over fifty degrees Celsius in there."

"I don't think she can." I turn and see Arrow getting ready to jump in.

"Stop! I'll get the frakking plutonium. Dante get one of them open." I see smooth metal shafts and no way to make them open. I was a fool to rush in like this. "Hurry," I was feeling weak.

I hear a noise. It sounds like air escaping from a soda bottle. Soon a bright light shines. "Sanne do you see it?!"

"Yes!" I have my bag ready. I put it over my hand and I reach for the bright shining light. "Shit, frak!" It burned my hand but I grabbed it and pulled. It popped out a lot easier than I thought. "Frak, shit, frak!" I dropped the bag. My hand was so frakked up I couldn't grip it. I grab the bag with my other hand. Frak it was insane. It was like the sun was in the bag.

"Sanne!"

"I'm coming!" I run towards the shattered window and climb out. It wasn't any cooler. "Shit um, Arrow you take lead this time."

"Radio help her." I feel Radio put her arm around me.

"Careful." I make sure to hold the bag away from her.

Frak. We should have found the protective gear. Either it was the radiation or the heat. Would we even be able to make it back? I was feeling sicker and sicker.

In the cooler air I was feeling better. "Radio I'm ok." I push her away. "We need to hurry."

We made it to a hallway when hell broke loose. The Traitors were lined up for us. Arrow and Dante killed the first wave easily.

The second wave came and they were armored. I never saw it before. They looked like knights of the twenty first century. "Guys watch out!" I look and see Dante with a grenade.

"Hit the ground!" I drop to the floor as Dante throws the grenade.

"Fall back they're using-" The grenade went off.

We got out of the hallway and to another when we ran in to a Can. It blocked the whole hallway. "Shit if we can't get around it we're trapped." It fires a laser but misses.

"It doesn't matter." Radio shoots it and kills it. "There has to be more then one way out of here we just need to find it."

"There was another hallway a few meters back." I turn and run.

I could feel my injured hand throb with pain. My other hand wasn't doing much better. I was starting to feel even sicker.

We got lost. I could hear the sound of footsteps. The Traitors were catching up to us. We had to make it. We had the plutonium we had to make it. "What the frak?" It was a dead end. "Dante, Arrow, Radio did you see any doors?" I turn around and don't see any of them. I had been so frakked up I not only got my self lost I got lost from them.

Running through the power plant I got even more lost. I listened for footsteps and didn't hear any.

I heard gun fire and screaming. I ran towards it and nearly got shot by Arrow. "Shit I'm sorry!"

"Sanne where were you!? Dante got shot and a Twitcher grabbed his body. There are more Traitors and Twitchers and Cans all over the place."

"I know, I know." I was starting to feel light headed. "Don't go the way I came it's a dead end."

"Ok. Radio take the lead." Arrow nudges me. "Sanne you look like shit but we have to keep going."

"I know, I know." I follow after Radio.

Radio ran around a corner and it was just like with Krieger. One second she was running and the next half her head exploded. I grabbed a grenade like it was instinct and threw it around the corner. After it went off I went around and saw several dead bodies. "Come on Arrow." I step over Radio's body and keep going.

I recognized a sign. "We're almost there." My eye sight was turning red. I was more then light headed I was floating. It took all my power too take the next step and the next one after that.

We found it. We also found two Cans and a group of Traitors. We get back around the corner before they see us. "Shit, Arrow," I hand him the bag. "I love you." I look in to his eyes.

"Sanne were you hit there's blood on your face."

"Arrow, I love you." I brush my better hand on his cheek. "But I'm not going to make it."

"Sanne don't say that. We just have to get past this last group. Just throw a grenade again."

"No, I frakked up. They're to far down the hallway and if we miss any they'll wait and call for more help. The radiation or what ever in that chamber is killing me. I, I'm going blind and can barely walk." I cough and a little blood comes out. "And I think I was shot I just didn't feel it."

"No Sanne we can make it." I push him.

"No you can make it. You have to make it for us." I try to smile. "I have an idea. I love you and know you will make it." I grab his cross and grip it tightly. "I'll be waiting for you. But I better wait a long time."

"Sanne don't do this." He reaches out for me but I knock his hand away.

"I love you. I don't want to leave you but I must. Make me wait a long time to see you again." I turn around. "Stop! Please, I surrender!" I step out with my hands up. "Please, I surrender don't shoot me." All of them come towards me. I get down on my knees and put my hands behind my back. "I surrender." My good hand reaches for a grenade. "Please don't kill me."

"Shut the frak up bitch!" They were close enough. I push the button. In a few more seconds they, and I, would be-

**I couldn't stop. She died for me. She died for us. Lord, why did you take her from me? But I had to go. I couldn't stay here and hope for a miracle. Sanne gave me that miracle. **

I got out of the power plant. "Helen!" I ran towards the trees. "Helen!" She didn't answer. Frak they probably got her. No that meant, no. I couldn't be the last one. Dante, Radio, Sanne, and Helen couldn't all be gone. "Helen!"

I found our bags and grabbed the smallest one. I threw the bag with the plutonium in it inside. My hand was already hurting from it.

I couldn't stop running. I could hear the sound of metal. I could hear the sound of Cans bashing through the trees. They were looking for me. They were looking for the only one who lived.

I heard a new noise. I didn't recognize it. When I looked up I saw a plane. "Oh shit." The last time I saw a plane it dropped bombs. I doubt this one would be any different. I couldn't do any thing about it I just had to keep running.

I ignored the plane. I ignored the ground shaking as the bombs dropped. I ignored the heat as the woods caught on fire. I kept running and running. My mind was gone and all my body knew was left foot, right foot. Just one foot after another. I had to keep running.

I ran and ran. I ran for hours I think. Adrenaline coursed through my veins or else my body would have given out. It is amazing what the mind and body can do.

I was tired and ready to collapse. But I couldn't stop. I trudged forward willing myself to take every step. "Please Lord help me. You've taken every thing from me. But like Job I keep my faith in you. But unlike Job I have much more then a few friends, workers, and family relying on me. I have an entire planet resting on my back." The plutonium in my bag felt like it weighed a thousand tons. My knees were ready to give out. My body was sapped of all strength.

I collapsed. My body gave out. I knew I couldn't go any farther. My body had given every thing it could.

When I woke up it was dark out. Either I had only been out for a few minutes or I had been out for hours. My body ached and my stomach rumbled. I found my pack next to me and opened it up.

The food had all gone bad. The plutonium ruined it. I had no food and I was sure the water I had was probably poisoned. "Lord, what do I do?" My body hurt but I started walking, thinking. I had to find food and water.

There was some wild stuff growing. It might have been poisonous. "Please be edible." I pluck one small berry and put it in my mouth. "I didn't die, yet." I pluck and eat a few more.

After eating as much as I could I started walking north again. I couldn't carry any since the plutonium would just spoil it again.

There was no way I could walk all the way back to Paris. I had to grab the train like how we got down here. But first I had to find the tracks.

The sun was coming up. But this deep in the forest I should be ok. I had to keep walking. I had to keep moving until I couldn't breathe.

I stopped when I found more of those berries. "I need to sleep. But I need to find the tracks." I take my bag off and sit down. "I can find them tomorrow." I lie down and hope for a dreamless sleep.

I was so caught up in looking for the train I could hear it in my sleep. The sound of it moving over the rails rang loudly in my ears. When I woke up… "The train!" I was hearing it. I grabbed my bag and ran towards the sound.

The train was just coming in. They would unload it and send it back out. It was my ticket home. Home, Jeremie and Aelita. Oh Lord what would I tell them? Lord please I need your help. I let Sanne sacrifice herself and I have to tell her parents. "What do I say?" I grip my cross tightly hoping for an answer.

I watched the train as they unloaded it. It looked like they were getting more weapons. I felt sorry for the people who were going to have those weapons used on them. I was one of them that the weapons were for. Frak them I wouldn't be around much longer.

When they were done I got in to position. Soon the train would leave and I would be going home. I would go home to the Factory alone. I would have to face Jeremie and Aelita.

The train started moving and I ran for it. I grabbed a ladder on the side of the last train car. I climbed up and got in the empty train car.

The sound of the train moving along the rail was soothing. "Lord, please give me the strength to make it. I am so close. I just have to ride this train back and run to the Factory. I need your protection and love." I grip my cross tightly fighting back tears. "I know lots of people need it now. But please, just for a few more hours watch over me." I felt the tears running down my cheeks. "Sanne, help me make sure it is a long time before we see each other again."

The train moved quietly and smoothly. I climbed up and looked over the edge every now and then to see where I was. It seemed to take for ever to get back. Maybe You are giving me time before I have to tell them what happened. "Thank you."

I looked over the side and saw the lights of the train yard. I grabbed my bag and got ready. When the train started to slow down I climbed over the side. "One, two, three!" I leapt off the side.

I landed hard and rolled a few meters. I took a couple minutes to recover my breath then got up. "Nothing's broken." I was sore but I couldn't let it slow me down.

The cities lights were calling out to me. If I was fast enough I could make it before the sun came up.

Damn it I wasn't fast enough. I might have injured my left knee. I couldn't get much farther limping like this. I had to hide. This close to the city though there weren't that many places to hide at.

I had to back track so I could hide in the wilderness. It was amazing what happened when we didn't mess things up. Trees and bushes and grass and wild animals every where. They wouldn't have existed before the war in this area. I wouldn't have had a hiding spot before the war. But I wouldn't have needed a hiding spot if there wasn't a war.

I never would have met Sanne and the others. I never would have met then lost Sanne. This war has taken my family and friends but it gave me new ones. It then took the new ones. Lord why did you do this? How could you do this? How could let me love Sanne then rip her from this world? And the baby, our precious child. You couldn't have let it be born? It would have meant part of Sanne was still here.

Lying here was not doing me any good. It only let me toss and turn and think about what happened. "Lord if this is a test please end it. I can't fail but I don't know if I can pass. You took all of them from me. You're all I have left." I look at my cross. "I'm alone except for you." I kiss it. "Please don't leave me." I curl up in to a ball and hope for sleep to come.

I couldn't sleep. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned the whole day. As the sun set I was more tired then I had felt in a long time but I knew I had to move. I had to make it to the Factory.

The streets were quiet. I was scared out of my mind I'd be found. I was too tired to fight them off if I was seen.

I hear the sound of a Can walking and hide in an alley. It was flanked by two Traitors. They were smoking. Gah, such a dirty habit.

After they walked by I left the alley. I walked even slower then before. I had to be able too hear the sound of their footsteps if I wanted to make it back to the Factory. I had to get the plutonium to Jeremie. We had to end this war so no more would die. No more leaders, no more resistance members. A world with out the need of them is what sits in my pack.

Frak. NAIA must know about the Factory. There were a dozen Cans near the river. They marched back and forth crossing the only path to the Factory. No, the only path I knew. I needed to find another way. "Lord please give me the strength." My stomach was starting to hurt. I was hungry but had no food. My body wanted to give out but my spirit was strong. I had to get the plutonium to Jeremie.

I walked north diving between buildings and cars. There had to be another bridge. Of course there was right? But we just went over the closest one and never had to know of another.

I found a bridge and there were no guards. But I still had to find a way in to the Factory with out the Cans seeing me. Jeremie and Aelita will have the only way in locked. By the time I got their attention I'd be spotted and be dead. I had to find another way in.

The way to the Factory was easy. They had bombed the area earlier which left lots of rubble to hide behind. But once I got to the Factory I was still stuck with no way in.

I was so tired I almost fell asleep standing. When I tried to sleep I couldn't but now that I needed to stay away I was ready to pass out. I had to get in.

The Cans didn't look this way very often. They were worried about things coming from the other way. I could maybe… It was the only way in.

I crouched and crawled forward until I was sure I was standing over the Factory. I pulled at some debris and saw some light.

I kept pulling and pulling. I removed more debris. "Whoa," I was dozens of meters over the Factory floor. I would drop to my death if I did it from here. But over to the right was some girders.

I replace the debris I moved and go over a few meters. I dig my way through the rubble until I can slide my way in. It was about three meters to the girder. If I landed wrong I'd fall even farther.

I dropped the bag first. If I didn't make it at least Jeremie would have the plutonium. I slide a little farther and get ready. "One, two, three," I drop down.

I landed hard and grabbed on. I looked around and saw a way down. If I leapt and landed on the level closest to the girder I'd be home. If I didn't jump far enough I'd die. "Sanne wants to wait a long time before seeing me again. I'll try my best to make it a long time Lord." I leap.

I landed roughly but I was alive. "Jeremie!" I didn't get an answer. I worked my way down to the Factory floor. I picked up the bag and went to the sleep room.

They weren't there. I went to the room where we kept food. They weren't there either.

I went to the Control Room and found them. "Jeremie, Aelita." I set the bag down. "It's in there."

"Arrow, you're back, how did you get in? We, we weren't expecting you." Aelita came over to me. "Where are the others?"

I didn't want to be cold. I didn't want to be blunt. But I didn't have the energy for any thing else. "They're dead." Aelita pulls away from me like she had just been shocked.

"No, it, it can't be." Jeremie gets up from the computer chair. "Where's Sanne?"

"Her body is at the power plant. Her soul is with the Lord." I lean against the wall. "I'm sorry. I, we did every thing we could. I made it back with the plutonium. I need to eat and sleep now." I turn and walk away. I could hear Aelita and Jeremie cry but couldn't care. I didn't have the energy for it.

I stopped in the food room and grabbed a can of green beans and some canned meat. As I walked to the sleeping room I ate as fast as I could and then laid down. It didn't take long for a full stomach and pure exhaustion to knock me out.

"Arrow, Arrow!" Some one was shaking me. "Jeremie I don't think he's breathing." They shook me again.

"I'm awake," I hurt every where. My muscles ached. "What do you want? I just went to sleep leave me alone."

"Arrow it's been two days. We were worried you wouldn't wake up." I open my eyes and see Aelita. Her eyes and hair were so much like Sanne's.

"Oh, um, sorry." I sit up slowly. "Maybe that's why my muscles hurt. I haven't moved in two days after moving nonstop forever." I stretch a little. "And I'm sorry about Sanne." My dreams had been filled with her. That last moment and the last words out of her mouth. _I love you. I don't want to leave you but I must. Make me wait a long time to see you again._ "She died a hero. She died so I could escape with the plutonium." I got the words out but I couldn't get the emotion I felt behind them.

"Arrow its ok we don't blame you." Aelita puts her hand on my cheek. "We knew this was dangerous. We knew there was a chance none of you would return. After the first few weeks…" I see tears in Aelita's eyes.

"And we almost didn't. I only made it because of His help." I grasp my cross. "Sanne kept us strong and made sure we completed our mission. The knowledge of knowing this would end NAIA is what made me keep moving forward. I had to keep going I couldn't let their deaths be in vain."

"Arrow you don't have to explain it to us. We don't blame you." Jeremie sits down next to me. "Trust us Arrow. We know if there had been any thing you could have done to save Sanne you would have. You loved her." I nod.

"But there's a problem." I turn towards Aelita.

"What?"

"What you have it isn't plutonium. It is uranium."

"So? Aren't they both radioactive?"

"Yes but they have different weights and density. We needed plutonium for a very specific reason."

"So um, I don't know. Is there any thing you can do with it? Can't you modify the bomb?" He shakes his head.

"Unfortunately not with what we have."

"But, no, that can't be." I felt sick in my stomach. This couldn't be happening. We died for that metal and it was the wrong kind. "Why not? Why not make a different bomb that does the same thing with uranium and not plutonium?"

"It's not possible with what we have. I made the plan for plutonium because I could make it with what we had. If we had access to different equipment we could make a different bomb but we don't."

"You're a genius one of the smartest men to ever live Jeremie can't you use that frakking brain to figure out another way!?" I get off the cot and ignore how much my body hurt. "We can't attack another power plant! I'm all that's left! Unless you two wanted to go with me and what the frak would be the point then!? You're needed to make the bomb if you died then the whole world is frakked!"

"Arrow calm down." Aelita backs away from me. "We are working on it. But with the equipment we have we can't use any thing but plutonium. We're sorry but it's all we have."

"Then tell me what you need. Maybe I can get it. Yeah, posses me with the Lyoko thing or what ever and send me out to get the parts."

"We can't do that."

"Why not Jeremie?"

"Because of our only option, our only source of plutonium, is the battery for the Super Computer." The look on his face scared me.

"But, then, we'd take the people off of Lyoko. It would only be for a few hours, or a couple of days right?" Jeremie shakes his head.

"We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"The strain on the Super Computer, and battery, might be too much. When you left we worked on back up plans. If you never came back we would use the battery ourselves."

"But then how would you get it to NAIA? Aren't you supposed to build a robot and posses it?"

"With out the battery the Super Computer won't run. I was going to go and try and get an audience with NAIA. As the former president of the largest company in the world and considered the smartest man alive I thought maybe NAIA would be interested in meeting me."

"You would sacrifice yourself?" I was impressed. I didn't think Jeremie would have the strength for it. "Thank you."

"I might still have to. If we use the battery then we won't have any way to send a robot to NAIA." I hear Aelita choke a little. She was trying to hold back the sobs. She lost her daughter and now her husband was planning on killing himself. I wouldn't allow it.

"No Jeremie. I'll do it."

"But you would have to get to NAIA. How do you propose you do that?" I shrug. "I know I can. I'd walk outside, tell a Traitor who I was and what I wanted." I almost laughed.

"And you expect them to believe you? Or not search you for a weapon? Jeremie that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard of!"

"Well um, it might be, maybe." I shake my head and sigh.

"Look, don't do any thing yet. Maybe you'll find a way with the uranium."

"And if we don't?"

"I'll do it. I'll think of some thing."

We had nothing. The Factory had plenty of equipment just nothing that would work with the uranium. At least that would make the uranium an implosion. "Careful Arrow it should be stable but it could explode if it is hit or dropped." I put the nuclear bomb in the pack surrounded by clothes.

"I got it Jeremie." I close the pack and tie it up. "I'll put it off some where. Just keep working on the other bomb."

I watched them work on the second bomb. They would build every thing up to the part that needed the plutonium. Until then I would think of a way to get to NAIA.

I was stuck. How the hell could I get to NAIA? If I failed then Jeremie and Aelita would detonate the other bomb and hope it killed NAIA. It would kill every one else from Traitor to resistance to slave. Not that there were a lot of resistance left. They might be the only two left.

I asked the Lord for help but there was no answer. I didn't know what to do. I needed help, strength. "He has sounded forth the trumpet that shall never call retreat. He is sifting out the hearts of men before His judgment seat. Oh be swift my soul to answer Him be jubilant my feet. Our God is marching on." I loved this song, it was my favorite. Holding my cross and singing it, it was better then sitting in any church. "In the beauty of the lilies Christ was born across the sea. With a glory in his bosom that transfigures you and me. As He died to make men holy," I started crying. The realization came on me with the next line. "Let us die to make men free." I couldn't do it though. There had to be another way. "While God is marching on."

I could hear them yelling and went to the Control Room. "Jeremie I need a piece of gold." I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of panic in Aelita's voice. "A large piece of gold about ten centimeters long."

"We could melt our rings." I see Jeremie put a finger on his wedding ring.

"How would we do that Jeremie? And it might not be big enough." They needed gold? Frak where in the hell would we get gold? It's not like we could just go to a jewelry store for it. Hell the only place I saw a lot of it was… In church.

"My cross," I grasp it.

"Huh?" They look at me.

"My cross. It's made of gold. Would it be large enough?" I take the necklace off and hold it up so the cross dangles down.

"It might be. But are you sure it's ok if we use it?" Jeremie walks over to me. "I know that stuff means a lot to you. Your faith makes you who you are." I felt fear and pain strike me as I held it out. My faith is what made me like he said. This cross was a symbol of my love for Him. This symbol…

"This is just a symbol." I hand the cross to Jeremie. "My faith is strong with out it." I shake a little as Jeremie walks away with it. "Please Lord let this symbol help end this war." I felt cold with out it. Like a warm coat had just been taken from me. But it was necessary to win the war.

They kept building and working on the bomb. I kept thinking of a way to get it too NAIA. We had to do this and I wouldn't mess it up. But there was only one way. The Battle Hymn of the Republic's last two lines told me what I had to do.

I was alone in the radio room. I was on my knees with my head bowed. "Lord, please give me the strength to change the things that need to be changed. Give me the courage to face the challenges ahead of me. And please give me the knowledge I need to stop NAIA once and for all. NAIA has killed so many of You're children and needs to be stopped. Let this lamb be guided by You and crush this serpent." I kept my hands clasps together since I didn't have my cross any more. "I only ask this of You so I may stop this demon. You allowed David to kill a giant and now a new giant must be slain. My faith has always been strong in You and it will always remain so." I keep talking hoping for a response.

The days, nights, weeks, passed too quickly and I still only had one answer. Maybe it is what He wanted. Maybe He wanted me back. Or maybe He wanted me too be back with Sanne.

This was it. We were standing in the Control Room. They were ready for the plutonium. "Are you sure Jeremie? All those people they'll just, stop existing?" I didn't like the sound of that.

"When we turn the Super Computer off they won't know it. It will just be as if they fell asleep. One day maybe long after the war is over I'll be able to get some plutonium and turn it back on."

"And it will be as if they woke up?" He nods. "So it won't hurt them in any way shape or form?" He shakes his head.

"It didn't hurt me." Aelita smiles. "I was on there for a few years. If it hadn't been for Xana who knows what I would have done with my life."

"Then I hope that you will find some plutonium." I look at the screen. "So they can come back to a NAIA free world." Jeremie goes down the ladder to the Super Computer Room. When the screen goes blank and the holomap disappears I know we are at the last step.

The bomb didn't look that threatening. If I hadn't known what it was I might think it was a game console. Wasn't much bigger then a PS5 or a 720. "Um, how do I set it off?"

"We built the switch in to this watch. So they won't know you have it." It was a good idea. I put the watch on.

"It doesn't feel heavier then a normal watch."

"We took the parts out. Don't try to tell time with it." I look and see the hands are frozen at eleven.

"The eleventh hour?"

"We couldn't get the hands to move once we took the parts out."

"It's the final hour before the end of this forsaken war." I agreed with the symbolism. I would bring it to NAIA.

"But how are you getting it to NAIA? I'm not sure how powerful it will be. I didn't want it to be too strong because if it was then it could easily destroy the entire planet. If it didn't lose power it could keep growing and destroy the solar system, galaxy, or even the Universe."

"I am going to take both bombs. I'll threaten to detonate the first one if they won't let me see NAIA."

"And you think that will work?" I smile.

"If that doesn't work I'll tell them I'm Jeremie Belpois." I could see a smile crack on both of their faces. "And if they still won't let me see her maybe the first device will kill it."

"Arrow you don't have to do this. I'll do it." I shake my head.

"No Jeremie. We'll need the best and brightest to help recover. You are that best and brightest. With no politicians left what name will people recognize? Your name is known world wide. People will recognize your name and leadership. Who knows you might become president of the world and outer territories." I see Aelita smile behind Jeremie. "You'll be able to get that plutonium even faster and bring those people back." I see him smile.

"What about your faith? Isn't suicide against your faith? And killing, you have killed a lot I know but this could kill every one if it doesn't lose power."

"Suicide is a sin, kind of. But I remember some one who carried a cross knowing it would be used to kill him." I look at the watch. "It might not be a cross but it will do for me. You just need to live and bring the ones on Lyoko back."

"And bring back the others. I had you all scanned not just to heal you. I copied your DNA in to the system so if um, some thing happened, I could bring you back."

"No." I couldn't believe how mad I felt. "You will not do that. Sanne and I, the others, we died or will die. Our souls will pass on from this world and go to the next. Do not bring us back. It won't be us. They might have the bodies and the memories up to the time you scanned us but those copies won't have our souls." I reach for my cross and grab my shirt. I forgot the cross wasn't there. "Do not bring us back do you understand? I know you are missing Sanne even more then I do. But you will be with her again. Just don't bring her back. Go to her when the time comes do not bring her to you."

"You can't ask us to do that." I glare at Aelita.

"I know. I'm telling you. If you value her soul and yours you will not bring her or the others back. Their time came and the Lord took them back. He will love them and watch over them as they watch over us."

"I won't promise you any thing." I wasn't going to argue with them any more. If they brought the others back it would be on them not I.

I was at the entrance. I open it as little as possible. It was dark out. I open it a little more and see two Cans. They weren't looking this way. I climb out quickly and close the entrance. I hear Jeremie lock it behind me.

I get away from the Cans and go towards the other bridge. After crossing it I start looking for Traitors. A Can would probably shoot and ask questions later. I needed a human being. If you could call a Traitor human that is after what they have done.

I go towards NAIA's castle. The closer I get the more likely I would be to run in to a Traitor. Too think the one time I actually want a Traitor I can't find one.

Walking those empty streets knowing my mission brought my mind to what would happen after. Would I be with the others? Suicide was a sin, I was going too kill myself. But it was for the planet. For every man, woman, and child and animal. No matter what race or faith or what country they come from. Would my Father forgive me? Would my grandfather welcome me with open arms? I missed him so much. He was always so nice and kind. His television show back in America was on for decades and it was his show. He acted just like that in real life. But he believed suicide was a sin. Would he forgive me for this? I hoped so. Grandpa Rogers was always my favorite. I have to wipe away tears and focus on this mission.

I was getting nervous. Normally I would hold my cross but it was gone. I needed to stay calm. "Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord. He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored. He has loosed the fateful lightning of his terrible swift sword. His truth is marching on." This song always made me feel better but it was doing little now. It wasn't until I got to my favorite part that I felt a warmth over take me. "Let the hero born of woman crush the serpent with his heel since my God is marching on." NAIA was a serpent and I was the hero that would crush it. The Lord would help me do this. I needed His help, and Sanne's, and all the rest. "Glory, glory hallelujah, glory…"

I see one finally. I hide behind a car. "Hello! Don't shoot!" I see him look around. "I have a bomb! It is very powerful and could destroy the city if it goes off. If I step out I will detonate it if you try to shoot me. If my heart stops it will go off. If I drop the device and it hits hard it will go off. Do you understand?"

"What the frak do you want?!"

"Too talk with NAIA. I don't want to harm it or any one else. The bomb is a safety precaution."

"You mean blackmail!"

"You could call it that. Look, I promise. I am a former resistance leader. I have information for NAIA that will end this stupid pointless war. If you want you can bring me to NAIA personally. Maybe it will give you a raise for helping end this damn war." I try to sound friendly. "Please I don't want to die any more then you do. I only have this bomb to make sure I get what I want."

"Come on out, I won't shoot." I step out from behind the car. I raise my hands.

"Ok, um, can you take me to NAIA?"

"Like it's that easy. Do you really think she would let you come close to her with a bomb?"

"Again this bomb is just a precaution. Tell her that. If I wanted to attack I could have come out guns blazing."

"Look frakker we do this my way." I shake the device.

"I hold a very big card here. I have a tactical nuke strapped to my back. It might only take out a dozen blocks but last time I checked you were in the radius. Take me to NAIA or I detonate it out here."

"Frak, shit, I can't promise any thing." He motions for me to follow him and I do.

At the entrance to NAIA's castle were several more Traitors and four Cans. "Hey! I have a resistance member! He says he wants to surrender and has information for Lord NAIA!" This got their attention.

"Did you search him?"

"No need to." I step forward with the device in my hand. "This is connected wirelessly to a tactical nuclear weapon. Piss me off and I set it off. If my heart stops it goes off. If I drop the device it will go off."

"Holy frak what the frak are you thinking!?" They aim their rifles at me. I see the Cans aim at me also.

"I'm thinking if I am going to turn my self in and give important information over I need to be safe. Send me to NAIA so I may give it what it needs to destroy the resistance in America."

"Shit man what the frak do you think this is? We can't just call up and tell Lord NAIA that some resistance scum wants to see her with a bomb strapped to his back." I see a couple of them shake.

"Yes. That or I detonate the bomb and every one dies. I don't want to die. I want to live and maybe gain some favor from NAIA for helping it, her, destroy the rest of the resistance." I smile. "But I am not an idiot." I shake the device. "Let me in or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow up the city."

"_Wait!"_ The voice boomed from the top of the castle. I felt the ground shake. "_This interests me. How did you get past our defenses?"_

"What defenses? I literally walked in. It wasn't until I got within a couple hundred meters of your castle that I saw any one."

"_Really?"_

"Really. I didn't think you had a defense. Don't think you really need one since I'm probably the last resistance member for a thousand kilometers."

"_How did you get here?"_

"I came by boat. I was the leader of a resistance group that was supposed to create havoc in Europe to distract you."

"_Did you attack near Rome?"_

"We did. And all but I died. I went north not knowing what to do. I had only a few weapons left. The main one being a nuclear bomb. I was going to use it on Rome but I decided to come here. I didn't want to die. It was pointless to fight you. I want to join you now NAIA. I will give you the name of my leaders and our plans."

"_Let me think about it. I doubt your information will be of much use but I can't be letting you run around with a bomb that could destroy my city."_

"Your city?"

"_I am debating whether to destroy you or keep you as a pet."_ She sounded angry so I tried to ease tensions with a joke.

"Hmm, meow or woof?" She doesn't respond. Ok it wasn't that good a joke but it was the best I could come up with.

Standing there waiting for NAIA to let me in was the most terrifying moment I had since this war started. Maybe it could kill me before I could detonate the bomb. I had been bluffing about it going off if I died. I'm sure Jeremie could have set it up but I didn't think it was necessary. Maybe it was.

When it spoke we all jumped. "_You have balls. I have to admit it took a lot of balls to do what you are doing. You must be sure of yourself to do this."_

"I am. I know what I have will help you, and I."

"_I believe so as well. Many resistance members have turned themselves in to me. Some remained leaders and others… annoyed me. You do not annoy me."_

"I'm glad. So, may I please come up and speak with you Lord NAIA?" I cross my fingers.

"_You may."_ I expect the door to open and instead a portal opens. Through it I see NAIA sitting on a throne. I step through it.

Her throne room was on the very top. You could see for kilometers around. "Hello Lord NAIA." I bow a little.

"_Hello resistance scum. What is your name?"_

"Arrow."

"_Your real name?"_

"I haven't used it in so long I can barely remember it. Alexander Isman. But you may call me what ever you want Lord NAIA. I am submitting myself to you." I bow again not sure if that was proper or not.

"_You are very eager to join me. What made you this way?"_

"Being away from the others has helped me. Before I was stuck with the mindset that I had too do this. But now I know. I know it is pointless to fight you. You are very powerful and we are not. We might have weapons but they are pointless against you. I doubt this," I show the device. "Will hurt you. But I hoped the others who followed you would be afraid of it." I take a couple steps towards her and she sparks with energy.

"_Stop._" I do. "_What makes you think you are any different? I have had hundreds, thousands, millions bow to me and join me."_

"I come from America. I was a top leader in America."

"_As top as the Della Robbia leaders?"_ The last name sounded familiar. I'm not sure why.

"They sound familiar. I am from the north east our top leader's last name was Kennedy. He sent me and the rest to Europe to cause trouble. But you know how that ended don't you?"

"_You caused some trouble. Several slaves escaped and you did a little damage to the power plant."_

"Oh, yeah. About the slaves we really just wanted to um, make a distraction. What they did didn't really matter to me."

"_Of course not. The resistance acts like they are the answer to humanity but truly they are just like all the rest of the past. Kings, Emperors, Presidents, they all promised and lied. I promise a world with out war and famine and sickness and I have delivered! There was an alien race about to destroy Earth and take its resources. But I crushed them like they were nothing."_

"Wow, amazing." I had no idea if the story was true but if it was well, that was cool. "Um, so, what do I do? I want to join you."

"_You will submit to me and give me every thing you know."_

"Simple enough." I take a couple more steps towards her. "I'd like to shake on it. Like it should be done. Honor binding our deal." I hold my hand out. "What do you say Lord NAIA?"

"_Very old fashioned. But why should I let you get any closer to me?"_

"It is old fashioned. But I think it is appropriate for this. After that I can bow and give you all that I know." I toss the device to NAIA and she catches it easily. "There now you control the bomb on my back."

"_You trust me? Very strange. Many fear me and some respect me. But do they trust me?"_

"I don't know. But I trust you." I walk towards NAIA with my hand out. "Shake hands and seal the end of the American resistance."

"_Very well."_ She holds her hand out but doesn't move. I walk up a few steps towards her throne.

"Forgive me Father if this doesn't work." I reach for the watch and push the-

**We watch and wait. The Cans left for some reason. I guess because they caught Arrow. I hold Aelita's hand in mine. If the implosion bomb didn't detonate then Arrow would set off the first bomb. It would destroy the city including us. **

I didn't know what it was at first. Just a dark shine towards NAIA's castle. Soon it grew and I knew what it was. "Aelita its working." She squeezes my hand.

"I know Jeremie, I know." We watch together as the shine gets bigger and brighter.

Soon we could see what caused the dark shine. The bomb worked perfectly. But it was still growing. I could feel a slight pull towards it. If it continued to grow it would suck in the whole city. "Aelita, I love you." I kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you more." She kisses me lightly on the lips.

I could see debris starting to lift off the ground and fly towards the shining light. A car flies up and crashes in to a building before continuing towards the bomb. I could hear screaming as Traitors were sucked in. I feel the pull grow on my own body. My creation would destroy me.

I could feel myself starting to lift off the ground. I gripped my wife's hand tightly in mine. "I'm ready." I close my eyes.

"Whoa!" My wife's shout makes me open my eyes right before we fall to the ground. I look up and see the shine was gone. NAIA's castle was gone. The surrounding buildings had a weird shape. There was no garbage or debris in the area. "Aelita, it worked."

"Yes, yes it did." We hug and kiss each other.

After our short kiss we realize we were out in the middle. "We might want to get back." We run back to the Factory and hide.

A few days pass before we climb back out. "Aelita keep watch I'll be right back." I have a rifle in my hands. "I love you."

"I know Jeremie, I know." She holds a rifle of her own.

I walk through the city looking for any sign the war was over.

I saw a Can. It didn't move. I kept watching it hoping it was actually dead. After a few minutes I aim at the Can. "Please be dead." I shoot it in the leg and it doesn't react. I walk towards it. When I am close enough I kick it. "Wow, its dead." I kick it again.

After going back to the Factory Aelita and I discussed what to do. "I think we need to wait for messages on the radio. If the war is really over they will come here sooner or later looking for survivors. We should put out some thing so they know where we are."

"I know Aelita but what about the Traitors? The machines might be dead but they won't be. We need to remain hidden."

**And so we waited. We had plenty of food now. Just the two of us eating, sleeping, and waiting. We waited, and waited, until the day they came. When the Americans came they played messages over the radio telling the world the war was over. We came out and were received as heroes once we told them what happened.**

We had to tell our story again and again. How our daughter led a resistance group in the heart of NAIA's capital. How one man with a bomb I made destroyed NAIA. How they ended the war once and for all.

Today was a ceremony. Three years after the war ended the world was getting back together. Our friends Odd and Sandra turned out to be top leaders in America. They were being honored with medals as were Aelita and I and several others. But most importantly of all was the Memorial. It would be revealed today. Even I the elected leader of New Earth hadn't been allowed to see it.

There was a stage built in front of the Memorial. The Memorial had a large red cloth covering it. Around it was a massive crowd. At the podium was a general from America. Behind him was Odd, Sandra, and half a dozen others. I would hand them their medals before taking mine and having the Memorial revealed. "Hello fellow humans." He pauses for applause. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the end of a war and the heroism of a select few. These few led us against a great struggle. I fought along two of them in many a battle." He motions towards the Memorial. "And we are here to honor all who died in this war." He pauses again for applause.

"Many of the men and women who died are nameless. Many will never be remembered personally by us because all who knew them are dead. But they will be remembered in spirit! True soldiers never die our memories of them just fade away. That is why this monument was built! Their memories will live on here. The names of those we know will be engraved here forever. They fought for a world free from oppression. They fought for a world free from tyranny. They fought for a world where we were free. Not France or America, not Australia or Asia, but we the human race. We all fought together. We forgot our race, our nationality, our faith, and came together as one voice that would not go quietly into the night. We would not go down without a fight. We would live on. We would release the chains of slavery from our wrists. But the fight was not the end but the beginning. We must now start the rebuilding of our civilization. We must not form countries, governments, divisions. We must stay together as one. They all died not caring who they were dying for. They died not caring that someone who was from a different country or faith or race would benefit. They died fighting for all of you. We should make sure to honor their memories by not fighting each other. By not dividing ourselves by silly differences. We will go on! We will continue! We will make sure their sacrifices are not forgotten!" Applause and cheers erupt from the crowd. I had to keep myself composed.

"And so now we honor some of the leaders who lived. Odd Della Robbia," He steps forward and I hand him his medal. We hug and he steps back. "Sandra Della Robbia," She steps forward and I do the same. He goes through the names of the rest and I give them their awards. "And last but not least the two who created the bomb that was used to kill NAIA. Our current President Jeremie Belpois and his wife Aelita Belpois." She steps forward and I give her both of our medals.

"Let it be known now, today, that the Memorial here will not be a national treasure but a world treasure." He motions to the Memorial. "Drop the curtain!" The red cloth drops and reveals the Memorial.

It was a large globe with _FREEDOM_ Engraved in to it. Below it was a list of names. The first one was simply _Arrow._ "So this is why they asked me what his name was." I didn't know. I only knew his resistance name. But next in line was _Sanne "Pho" Belpois._ I was stunned to see it. Arrow was first I understood that. His sacrifice ended this war. But my daughters name being second meant she was considered the second most important person. The next few I didn't recognize. I couldn't keep reading as my eyes filled with tears.

"These heroes did more for the human race than any other. Arrow, the man who went to NAIA himself and killed her is first. Unfortunately we only know his resistance name. Maybe that is a good thing. A man of his strength and bravery could probably not be held by a human name. His resistance name, Arrow, is just that resistance. The resistance defeated NAIA, Arrow did this. Second is the daughter of two medal receivers today and was the leader of her resistance group that included Arrow. I heard of her a few years ago when Nighthawk and I were still in contact. He only called her Pho but the stories he told me were amazing. He said if we had more like her the war would be over a lot sooner. Maybe it would have been and I am sad that I will never be able to meet her. Next was the leader of the Australian resistance John Marsden who went from a mild mannered author to a great…" I tuned him out. I wiped my eyes and kept focusing on my daughter's name. She would be remembered forever by the world.

_**Several years later……..**_

**I finally got some plutonium. I tried and tried but even as the President of Earth they couldn't just give me what little we had. But now I had it and I would start the Super Computer.**

**When I flipped the switch I heard the low hum. I went up the ladder and went to the control panel. "Hello?" A screen pops up and SAI appears.**

"**Hello Jeremie how are you?"**

"**I'm good, very good." I go through the process of bringing every one back from Lyoko. I tell them what happened and how it happened before letting them go. **

**Now all I had left was my daughter and her friends. Arrow told me not to bring them back. He told me to wait for Aelita and I to go back to Sanne and not to bring her to us. But what about Ark and Skitz? Odd and Sandra missed them so much. I could bring back their children. I could bring back my child. My only little girl. **_**If you value her soul…**_** "SAI, delete all saved DNA."**

"**Yes Jeremie."**

**A/N And so Code Naia ends! Long, complicated, confusing… A long sad story with lots of death but in the end a new world. I loved writing this story but it ends! But no! We still have Code Naia War Stories to follow the exploits of… guess!**

**BTW, if you didn't notice, I had the gold cross planned from the start. Arrow didn't lose his and gain that one by chance. Nope I had it planned from the very beginning. Actually my problem was how to get him a gold cross. I didn't want him to start off with it that would be too easy. So I had him lose his and gain the gold one so in this episode he would sacrifice the symbol of his faith to destroy NAIA.**

**Also, my favorite line from this episode?**

"What about your faith? Isn't suicide against your faith? And killing, you have killed a lot I know but this could kill every one if it doesn't lose power."

"Suicide is a sin, kind of. But I remember some one who carried a cross knowing it would be used to kill him." I look at the watch. "It might not be a cross but it will do for me. You just need to live and bring the ones on Lyoko back."

**I loved writing this line. Just the imagery it creates. Jesus carrying a cross to die, Arrow carrying that watch, that bomb, to die. I hope you all enjoyed that line and the many others! I will be sad too leave Arrow. He is my personal best OC, my personal best of any character. He started out as weak but in the end became my main focus. His faith, his strength, his character. But Code Naia War Stories will hopefully be nearly as good as it follows…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Code Naia: War Stories 21**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

**A/N Ok, so Code Naia ended but… There was a world war going on! What else happened during that time? We will find out as Code Naia: War Stories unfolds!**

**Ulrich and Yumi**

We barely survived the helicopter crash. Some how my wife, son, and a girl who went too my dojo survived also. We had a little food and water but it wouldn't last. We needed to find a safe place but I didn't want to risk the children. "Krieger, Yuki, you two stay here while we go out."

"Why dad? We can come and help." I shake my head. "But dad I can help."

"No. Right now we're in the middle of no where. These aliens or what ever they are won't be here. If we do find a town or village and the aliens are there…" I can't finish my sentence. "We'll search for four days. If we don't find any thing we'll be back by the eighth day ok?"

"Ok dad."

Yumi and I moved through the jungle looking for any one who spoke a language we knew. I didn't want to leave my son or Yuki behind but this was dangerous enough as it was. "Yumi where do you think we are?"

"We might be in India or maybe China. I don't know either language so it doesn't really help."

"Yeah, especially way out here. If we made it to a city we'd be able to find some one who at least spoke English. Or if we had Odd we'd be fine." We both laugh a little.

"I hope him and Sandra are ok." I look up at the sky. "Did Jeremie say any thing about them Ulrich?"

"Jeremie said the attack hadn't happened in America, yet. But it might if we can't stop this thing." I push a tree branch out of the way and almost step in to a hole. "What the heck is this?" Yumi pushes her way next to me.

"It looks like a mine shaft. But mining has been banned for years."

"China hasn't exactly followed the laws set by the UN has it?" I kick at some dirt and it falls in to the hole. I can't hear it hit bottom. "I wonder what would be worth mining all the way out here."

"I don't know. Um, we better be more careful." We move around the mine and keep going.

The sun was setting and I was tired and hungry. "Yumi look for any wild food. I'm starving." My stomach growls.

"I know what you mean." She holds a hand to her stomach. "I've been trying to ignore it for the past couple of hours."

"Same here." I look around and don't see any thing close by. "If you go right and I go left we might be able to find some thing. If you do yell out ok?" She nods. "Um, and be careful who knows if there might be another mine near here."

"I know Ulrich I've been keeping an eye on the ground." She goes one way and I go another looking for food.

I found some small sickly looking berries. I tried one and it was very sour but I didn't feel sick after eating a few more so I grabbed as many as I could.

When I filled my shirt I went back the way I came hoping Yumi would be there but she wasn't. "Come on please get back here soon." I sit down and start eating the berries.

My wife wasn't back after a couple more hours. I take my shirt off and keep the berries in it. I fold it up and use the sleeves to tie it too a branch to keep it off of the ground. "Yumi please be ok." I start walking in the direction she went.

I found a path of broken branches. "Yumi!" I don't get a response. "Yumi!" I keep calling out her name while looking for her.

The trail stopped. "Yumi!" No response. "Please be ok." We fought Xana for years. We lived through a helicopter crash. How could I lose her now? "Yumi please come to me I can't lose you."

I went back and found my shirt and berries. I ate a few more then tied my shirt back up. I was tired and lay down.

I woke up when some thing touched my face. I opened my eyes and saw a strange animal that shouldn't be here. I think it was a wolf. "Good boy please don't attack me." What was a wolf doing out here? "Who's a good boy?" I reach out towards it and feel its fur. "What are you doing out here? The only place you would be is on the Moon preserve or…" I knew the answer. "A zoo! And zoos are only around cities. There must be one close enough to herethat you ran away from it." I get up and the wolf backs away. "You're not wild but you're not exactly domesticated. Um, just don't attack me ok?" The wolf turned its head and I look. "There's nothing there." The wolf turns and runs away. "What are you doing?" I heard a crashing noise. "Some thing is close. They're probably looking for that wolf." I walk towards the noise.

Frak. It was a large robot. Behind it were two spider like ones. I never saw any thing like them before and they looked other worldly. They had to be like what ever it was that attacked the planet. I crouch down behind some bushes. The larger human shaped one crashes through the trees knocking any thing out of the way and the spider ones followed.

After they walked away I ran the other way. I had to find the children and get them as far away as possible. I couldn't let these alien things get them.

I couldn't find my way. Every tree looked like another. Every rock could have been any other rock. But I kept my ears open for the sound of those machines marching through the jungle.

The sun was down and in the darkness I felt the loss of hope. The machines might have found and gotten my wife already. They may have grabbed my child and the girl that was with us.

Frak I could hear them coming from multiple directions. Maybe they had heat vision or night vision. What would these aliens do to me? What did they want with Earth? How could I get away?

Frak one of the spider ones saw me. I grabbed a branch and swung but it ignored my attack. A small claw came out from its stomach and grabbed at my pant leg but I kicked it away. "You won't take me with out a fight!" I leap at it and land on top of it. I didn't see any panels or ways to open it. I reach in to my pocket and pull a pocket knife out. I pull out the screw driver. "Let's see what I can find." I stab at the front of the spider machine. I strike it harder and feel it penetrate the outer shell. I keep stabbing when the spider machine makes a loud high pitched noise. "That can't be good." I jump off of the spider machine and start to run.

I could hear one of the larger machines charging through the jungle after me. I turn left, then right, and duck under branches trying to get away.

"Aaaa!" I fall when some thing hits the back of my knee. I could smell burning flesh. Before I could get back up one of the larger machines was on top of me. It points a hand at me.

"_Surrender or be destroyed human._"

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"_Surrender or be destroyed human."_ I was scared but couldn't give up.

"Frak you I'd never surrender!" I try to attack it but if fires a laser from its shoulder mounted laser cannon and it hits me in the face. "Frak!" The pain was incredible. I was blind, my knee wouldn't bend, but I wouldn't give up. "I won't give up."

"_Then be destroyed."_ I feel some thing on my back. I try to push up but the weight was too much. It presses me in to the ground.

"Aaaa!" It was stepping on me! I couldn't breath and I knew I had broken several ribs. It kept pressing down on me…

**Aelita and Jeremie**

I couldn't get a hold of any one after I made my intial calls. "Aelita we have no contact with any one. Not in Europe or America or my offices in Australia and South America. That means this thing took out the satellites."

"We have to get to France! Sanne is there and so are the other kids." She was biting on a nail. She had stopped doing that years ago I thought.

"I'm sure your mother and Jim got them to the Factory. They're probably safe on Lyoko." I told it more for myself then my wife. "We'll try but this attack seemed to start in Paris so we might not be able too."

"What if it's Xana? Then Lyoko wouldn't be safe! And then it would go after Kadic Academy since that's where we went and if it sees a girl with pink hair he'll attack her." I was just as worried but I had to stay calm.

"Aelita I tried to call one of my response teams but again we have no communication. They might have gone on their own since they know the drill. Even if Samantha and Jim don't get her and the others to Lyoko our daughter will be safe."

"Just try ok? We can't be that far now." She looks out the window. I keep my eyes turned away. I didn't want to know what was going on outside. I had to keep my focus on my wife. I loved her more then any thing in the world and I would do any thing to keep her safe. I loved my daughter but Aelita, she was more. Aelita was my every thing and if I lived and she died I would kill myself. If I had to die for her to live I would die. If I had to kill some one for her I would. If I had to risk the pilots life getting to Paris and the Factory I would.

"Sir, we are now over Germany. I'm getting signals can you come to the cockpit?" This was probably bad news.

"Aelita I'll be right back." I leave my seat and go to the front.

In the cockpit I put a headset on. "_Do not come here. They're every where! All of our planes have been destroyed. Machines are tearing the place apart! It won't be long before they find us and kill us like they killed all those on the tarmac. Please don't come to the…" _ I cut the connection.

"What do you want me to do Sir?" I only had seconds to make a decision. There were three bunkers within distance of our fuel cell levels.

"Davis if I said continue to Paris what would you do?" He looks at the control panel then back at me.

"I would Sir. You're my boss and as long as you're wife is on this plane I know you wouldn't put it or her in danger."

"You're right Davis. Turn back and fly to Turkey. Istanbul has an airport large enough for the Jjet."

"Um, yes Sir." I leave the cockpit as the plane starts to turn. This was going all wrong. I had thought of every thing, or so I thought.

I sit down and look over at my wife. Her face was pressed against the window. "Jeremie why are we turning around? We can't be that far from Paris!"

"Paris is gone. We can't land there." I tried to keep my voice calm. "The airport was taken by the attackers."

"But Jeremie what about our daughter?! We have to get her." She turns away from the window.

"Aelita please stay calm." I had to think of math equations to keep my mind from thinking about what could be happening to her. "Your mother and Jim would have taken her to Lyoko. We need to go too some place safe."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to Istanbul." She looks back out of the window.

"We're going too hide in a bunker?"

"Yes Aelita. Until this is over we will hide there." I lean back in my seat. "Or we will work on ending this conflict ourselves." I already had ideas going through my head. Thinking about that kept me from worrying even more.

"I can't hide Jeremie until I know she's safe." She presses her face against the window.

"We have too Aelita. And I know she is ok." I take a deep breath. "Relax and know you're parents wouldn't let her be harmed."

Istanbul hadn't been attacked yet when we landed. As Aelita and I got off of the Jjet we stepped out in to chaos on Earth. People were screaming and running around. Airport security was failing to keep the peace. "Aelita hang on!" I grab her hand and work my way through the crowds.

Davis was waiting for us with a car. "I knew your regular driver wouldn't be here I hope you don't mind Sir."

"It's ok Davis I forgot to tell you too follow us. After all you're going where we're going."

"Yes Sir." He opens the back door for Aelita and I and we get in. "Where are we going Sir?" He gets in behind the wheel.

"When you leave the airport you turn right and head…" Davis drives away from the airport.

We turn off the main road and head towards my bunker. It was stocked with enough food and water too last months if not years. I had it ready for a dozen people so with only three we should be able too keep our supplies for a lot longer. So I hoped…

The bunker seemed undisturbed. I chose it too be far away from other houses. With the camouflage of an old run down shack built on top of the entrance it wasn't disturbed. "Thank you Davis." I step out of the car. "Aelita help Davis with the suitcases. I need to gain access too the bunker." I leave the car and go through the front door of the shack.

In the basement was a fake picture. Moving it aside I found the key pad. Entering the code and then using my fingerprint reveals a door.

I go back up and help the other two with the suitcases. "Davis once we get things inside I want you to drive the car a kilometer or so then come back. Can you do that?"

"Yes Sir." He helps me with the last suitcase then goes back to the car.

Davis drove away as I made sure the generators would work. "Aelita does the water run in the bathroom?"

"Yes Jeremie. Every thing works in here." I hear her flush the toilet. "The toilet works."

"Ok just making sure." I flick the switch on a radio. I got a message immediately but it was in a language I didn't know. I moved through the signals until I found a French signal.

"_Hide! Go in to the mountains and hide from these monstrosities! They have spread too the Middle East and have attacked Jerusalem! Mecca is burning! These demons have no respect for any one's God and they will not respect your right too live!"_ I turn it off feeling a lot worse then when I turned it on.

It had been over an hour and Davis hadn't come back. I don't know if he took the car and drove off or what else could have happened. "Aelita, do you remember if Davis had any family?"

"I don't think so. He was married to his partner but they got a divorce."

"That's right I think we met him at a Christmas party a few years ago." I look at a screen. It was connected to a camera that showed the front of the shack. "Maybe he was attacked."

"You don't think the aliens or what ever they are attacked here do you? Didn't the last report say they were only in Japan and France?"

"No. The radio said they had attacked the Middle East." I look back at the screen. "Some thing's outside."

"Davis? Maybe he got lost or," I cut my wife off.

"No." I turn the screen towards Aelita so she can see it. She gasps.

"No, those, are those the aliens?" I nod. On the screen was a large human shaped robot. It looked around the area then continued.

"Davis is gone." I sigh. "We're alone here."

"We're not alone we have each other." Aelita walks over to me and hugs me. "As long as we have each other we have more then enough." I hug her back.

"I know Aelita, I know." I look back at the screen and see nothing. I reach over and turn it off. No point in wasting energy.

That first week we were both lost. I was used to business meetings and working on certain computer programs and other inventions. My wife would usually be busy with her part of the company running my PR wing. She would be out doing interviews on morning television shows or at the opening of a new store.

But now we were locked away in this bunker. We did nothing but fight after the shock of what happened passed. Being locked up together all the time was driving both of us insane.

I went outside after checking the cameras. In our rush I forgot to set up the solar panels on the shack. I had them disguised as shingles but they weren't activated. We had plenty of power but who knew if we would get another chance.

We lost all contact with the outside world. The radio received no signals now. I knew it meant things were getting worse. How could this have happened? Didn't the UN have any plans? What about America? China was a military power only rivaled by America could they have fallen so quickly?

Going outside was a well, breath of fresh air. I had to apologize too my wife. We couldn't fight with our situation. It was better too be safe than sorry.

Being trapped in the bunker was getting on our nerves. We had a few arguments. I hope it didn't get worse.

She was curled up on a cot holding her doll Mister Puck. Her eyes were red and I knew she had been crying again. "Aelita?" She rolls over so her back is turned to me. "Aelita I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I shouldn't have but I'm stressing out and off balance. I need to stay calm and rely on you since you're all I have now." She rolls back over and sits up.

"Jeremie it's not just that."

"What do you mean?"

"Being together shouldn't be so hard. We love each other don't we?"

"Of course Aelita!" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Then how can being together be so hard? We've been at each other's throats for days now. How can we love each other but only fight when we're together? With out work keeping us separated…" I see tears start to build in her eyes.

"The world is attacked and every thing goes to hell and the thing you're worried about is that we're fighting?" I smile. "Aelita if you didn't love me do you think the one thing you're worrying about would be our relationship?" I walk over to her and hug her. "I love you Aelita. I'm so sorry um, I don't know what to do. Normally when we fought," She finished my sentence.

"You'd take me to my favorite restaurant then we'd go home and watch old movies on the couch while cuddling." She snuggles her face in to my chest.

Things were better. We came to an understanding. We had water, we had food, and we had power. I was working on a plan.

I attached my Jpocket to a power cord. "Jeremie, what are you doing?"

"Working. These things are machines and I know machines. Maybe I could create a device that would shut them down from a distance."

"Some form of EMP wave?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. But we have to work with what we have here. Which is very little in this bunker."

"Is there any thing I can do?"

"I think so. I usually bounced ideas off of my virtual self or a few board members but I don't have them here. Also if we do get to the testing of any thing I'd have to take it outside and have you run things from in here."

"Or I could go outside and you run things from in here."

"No way Aelita. I won't risk you being hurt." She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"And what makes you think I'll risk you getting hurt?"

It might take us a long time with what we have but we won't sit here and do nothing. We will work and we will find a way to at least fight this thing. Aelita and I fought against a lot worse when we were a lot younger. We may not have the Super Computer to use but this thing wasn't connected to it. Hmm, maybe we could get… No it would be too risky to try and get to the Super Computer.

**And last but not least… Odd and Sandra**

Sandra loaded the car with more food. I had no idea where we would go yet but I had some ideas running through my mind. "Sandra do you have every thing?"

"Yes Odd. I already loaded the clothes. Do you have your Jpocket?" I nod. "Then let's go!" She gets in the passenger seat.

"Have any ideas?" I get in the driver seat.

"A few, you?" She smiles.

"A Lot. How about the caves," I finish her sentence.

"In the middle of nowhere!" I kiss her quickly then put the car in reverse.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." She turns the radio on.

"_Remain in your homes. So far the attacks have not come too our shores and there is no reason to believe it will. Remain calm and remain in your homes. So far…"_ The message replays over and over and Sandra turns it off.

"Does the government really think we'll be left alone?" Sandra rolls her eyes. "Idiots."

"I didn't vote for those idiots."

"Odd you don't vote period."

"Like I said I didn't vote for those idiots." I pull on to the main highway and drive west.

It had been several hours when I stopped at a fuel station. I wanted Hydrocell but they only had gasoline. Glad I bought a hybrid. I went inside to pay when I saw a television. "The invasion has spread all throughout the Eurasia area and in to Africa. Australia and the new world so far are free from attacks. The President along with the Prime Minister of Canada have come out in support of our UN and NATO allies. Troops have been promised but as yet there are no true battle lines. This invasion has taken place through all of Eurasia and Africa. We will have more later after…" The report continues.

As much as I wanted to keep watching I knew I had to turn away. I had to keep going west so my wife and I could hide.

In the car I turned the radio back on. After a bunch of static I start seeking stations. "What are you listening for Odd?"

"For any news on what happened in Paris." My heart beat faster just thinking about it.

Driving on the highway waiting for any news on Paris or attacks here was draining me of my energy. I pull over to the side. "Sandra, could you drive for a little bit?" I wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"Of course Odd." We switch places.

As she gets back on the highway I recline the seat and close my eyes. Tuning every thing out but the radio leads me to fall asleep.

I sit up when the car starts to shake. "Sandra what's wrong?" I look around. "Where are we?"

"We're on the dirt road too the caves. You slept for a long time. Are you sick?" I shake my head.

"No just worried." She reaches over and grabs my hand. I can feel how sweaty her hand feels.

"I am to but I'm sure they're safe. Samantha and Jim would have gotten them to the Factory and sent them to Lyoko." I squeeze her hand and she squeezes back.

"I hope so. This attack happened so fast they might not have had time you know?" She squeezes my hand tight enough that it started to hurt. "But even then Samantha and Jim would have gotten them to the sewers." She relaxes slightly.

"Of course they would have." Her words sounded hollow but I ignored it. We had to believe our children were safe. They had to be alive on Lyoko so they would escape from what ever it was that was attacking Earth.

The caves were empty as always. There was a small town near here that we would go too later. But now we had to set up our camp. Who knew how long it would be before this attack ended. Our military was powerful but the thing attack Earth might be even more powerful. Would we use our nuclear weapons on them? As much as I was against nuclear weapons I couldn't help but think about using them on these aliens or what ever it was.

After setting up our camp deep inside of the caves I went to the town. The only place that sold food was a small convenience store. There was a television inside. "The ship USS Washington was sent too England but we have lost contact with it. There were several fighter jets and a reported three battalions on board. The Pentagon refuses too comment on what may have happened. We go to our correspondent Jack Depp." The camera cuts out and goes too another.

"Um is any news on what happened to Paris?" I go to the counter where an older man was working behind.

"No, why would you care?"

"I have some family there." I look back at the television. They were still reporting on the USS Washington.

"What you here for? You're not local."

"I'm just on my way through to the west coast. Do you have any beef jerky and condensed milk and uh, any thing else that won't go bad?"

"We got lots of beef jerky but condensed milk? What do you think we are a Krogers? Try some crackers or honey. Honey never spoils."

"Uh, thanks for the tip." I look around for the honey and beef jerky.

I grabbed all of the bottled water I could with the beef jerky and honey. It took me several trips too get it all to my car. "I hope this place is left alone." I get in my car and drive away.

We sat at the camp for a few days. We listened to the radio or I went in to town for the television. On day three of the invasion they came to America.

I was in town at the convenience store when the breaking news interrupted the sports channel. "We are getting reports on Twitter that robots have landed in Machias, Maine. Just off the shore this small town of less then three thousand has little in the way of defense." I dropped the bottle of wine I was going too buy for my wife's birthday.

"Hey you're going clean it up!" I ignore him and focus on the television.

"Reports say it first hit the high school where Principal Pratt tried to get the students out. Unfortunately she was killed but most of the students appear to have escaped." The screen flashes then goes too a blue screen.

"Damn satellite must be out again." He smacks the television. "Hey, what are you doing here? Weren't you going west?"

"I was but my wife said she didn't think it would be safe." I look at the mess I made on the floor. "Um, I'll clean this up and pay for it and another bottle."

"There's a mop right through the back door." I go and find the mop as the man keeps hitting the television.

Driving back too the caves I listen to the radio. "_The President has declared a national emergency. Every one is to remain indoors. If the enemy appears do not try and fight. All reports show that not resisting is the best reaction."_ I turn the radio off.

"Don't resist? Who do they think we are Canadians?" I laugh a little but realize some thing. Like the Canadians I had no weapons. I had marched and protested against gun ownership for years. I made sure my children knew how dangerous guns were. But that meant if some thing like this happened we'd have no way to defend ourselves. "I need to talk too her first. She'll kill me if I just show up with one." I push the pedal down.

My wife was inside of the main tent when I got back. "Honey?" She sticks her head out.

"Hey Babe, um, what is it? I thought you would be gone longer."

"I uh, we need to talk about some thing." She ducks back inside the tent. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing um, give me a minute." I go to the tent and look inside. "Sandra!" She had on a very nice lacey teddy. "I uh, um," I couldn't help but get a reaction. "The talk can wait." I leave the tent and grab the wine bottle. I go back and reveal my gift. "I thought we could celebrate your birthday."

"I um, wanted to celebrate also." She leans back looking even sexier then I thought possible.

"Mmm, it's been a couple months since we last made love in a tent." I climb inside. "How about we add to the mood?" I pop the cork.

"You can add any thing you want Odd." She leans over and kisses me then grabs the wine bottle. "This is the best they have?" She takes a sip and makes a face.

"I'm surprised they had any." I take the bottle from her and take a sip. Her reaction didn't do it justice. "I didn't know they sold rat piss in bottles." She grabs the bottle back from me.

"But it's our rat piss." She takes another drink.

"And you're my birthday girl." I set the bottle aside and start kissing her.

After drinking and making love my mind was clouded with every thing but what was important. I roll over and put my arm around her. I can't help but move a hand to her breast. "Odd are you ready for more?"

"As much as I want to I got distracted from some thing really important." I pull a hand away from her breast. "I'd say get some clothes on so I could concentrate but I need some thing too look at." She rolls over and looks me in the eye.

"Odd what is it?"

"America was attacked." She goes rigid immediately. "The north east has been invaded by what ever it is that's attacking the rest of Earth." She starts to cry. I hug her and hold her against me. "It's going to be ok. There's no way they would come out here. We're in the middle of no where." She continues to cry. I couldn't bring up getting weapons right now.

The next day I was trying to work up the courage to ask Sandra about some thing very important. It went against every thing we believed in. We considered them worse then any virus but if those things found us I didn't want to be defenseless.

Sandra was working up a fire so she could cook up some hotdogs. "Sandra um, can you uh, listen to me for a minute?"

"You could help me with this." She blows on the fire and it grows a little.

"I will but this is important." I sit down next to her. She puts another few sticks on the fire and it grows. "You got a fire going now can you listen to me?" She sits down and grabs a pack of hotdogs.

"Want to help me cook these before they go bad?" I nod and take a couple. She hands me a poker and I skewer the hotdogs with it. "What is it that you need too talk to me about?"

"Sandra those things, what ever they are, could come near here." I couldn't say they'd come here. They couldn't come here we were in a cave. They would focus on major cities and… The first town attacked was a small town of less then three thousand, damn. "Or they could come here. We need a way to defend ourselves. I know how you feel about them and I feel the same way but I can't let us be defenseless." She glares at me.

"You're talking about guns? Odd you can't really be thinking about buying guns! Those things kill the ones you love more then some one who broke in to your house or what ever." I tried not to laugh but couldn't.

"Seriously? We're living in a cave while some aliens invade our country. They started with a small town with a really small population. They could come here and find us. I won't let them take you. I'd rather use a gun and try and defend you then let them take you from me with out a fight."

"You don't know they'll take me or you or any one else away. They might just uh, let us live like we used to."

"If you really believed that we wouldn't be hiding in a cave. If Jeremie believed that he wouldn't have told us to hide some place safe."

"Did you tell him about the caves or did you think of that afterwards??"

"I gave him the GPS coordinates of this area since I was thinking about this place or a couple others.. If he has to make it here he will be able too find us." I reach out and take her free hand in mine. "And so will the aliens or what ever if they look here. We need to be able to protect ourselves." She squeezes my hand. "I need to be able to protect you."

"You can get one if you really think it's needed. But keep it away from me I don't want to see it."

"I might need to learn how to shoot it. I've only fired stuff on Lyoko and those came out of my wrists." I point at her and act like I was on Lyoko.

"Don't even act like that."

"Sorry." I go back to the hotdogs while trying to think about where to find a gun. There were different types, I think. I had no idea what the difference was between a shotgun and a rifle. In the pictures I'd seen they all looked the same. And then there were different types of bullets. I might end up shooting myself thus proving what I'd marched against all of these years.

I went east hoping to find a different town. I didn't remember seeing any on our way out here but I didn't want to be seen again in the other town.

I drove for over seventy miles before finding another town. I found a hunt and game store and went inside. "Wow," There were guns on the wall like you'd see toys in a toy store. "Um, is there any one here?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I turn and see an older man in flannel with a long grey beard. "What you lookin for outsider?"

"I uh, um, a gun."

"What for?"

"Those aliens or what ever the frak they are. I need to be able too protect my wife." He gives me a strange look. "What?"

"And why not use what you got at home?"

"Uh, we're not at home. We figured they would attack and left our home back east. As it turns out we were right."

"From the east? North or south?"

"Both I've lived all over the place because of work. Some places didn't allow gun ownership." I smile to act like I was kidding around. "So what do you have here? Any thing uh, automatic?" I didn't know if that was the right term for a gun.

"Even here those are illegal. But right now I don't think the police are too worried about us citizens breaking the law with robots running around." He gives me a big smile and I see several missing teeth.

"What happened to your mouth?" I realize it was stupid to ask and didn't expect an answer.

"I was really drunk and thought I could take the bouncer. I beat his fist so badly with my face his hand broke." I laugh.

"That's an interesting way to spin it." I follow him to the back room of the store.

It was like some thing you saw in a movie. "What the hell is this?" I point at a gun with a weird shape.

"That's a 1912 Thompson Machine Gun. It's a classic and not for sale."

"Wow um it's in really good condition."

"Only the best for my collection. Now as for some things that are for sale I have a semi automatic SKS rifle or an old AKA 47." He pulls a different gun off the wall that was dark and shiny. "Or there is this little gem." He hands it to me and I nearly drop it. I hadn't expected it too weigh so much.

"What is this?"

"You don't recognize the MP5? Must be the grenade launcher attachment throwing you off." My eyes nearly bug out of my head. "It's the best weapon I own. She's beautiful isn't she?" I could only focus on two words.

"Grenade launcher?!"

"You didn't know an MP5 could have a grenade launcher?"

"I uh, thought it didn't start until uh, MP6." He laughs.

"Technically this is an illegal attachment. Well besides the fact it's fully automatic. Now if you want," I cut him off.

"I want this." I hold it up to my shoulder like I had seen in hundreds of movies. "How much?"

"It holds a hundred rounds per clip plus five grenades."

"I meant how much for this?" I lower it.

"Normally I'd sell it for five but since you're a good guy how about I give you a discount?"

"Sure, thanks."

"There's an ATM out front, cash only. Four should be enough." I didn't know if he meant four hundred or four thousand and didn't want to sound like an idiot.

"Uh, don't ATM's have limits on how much you can take out?" He smiles his big toothless grin.

"Not mine. I jigged it up myself." I had no idea what jigged meant. "So you can take four grand out easy." I had plenty of money but wow four grand for a chunk of metal that shot bullets. Wait, bullets.

"And how much for the bullets?"

"I'll give you the first clip for free. I'll sll two more clips and a thousand rounds for another three hundred." I had no idea if that was a good price or not but I needed this. "Well?"

"No problem." I hand him the gun then go out front and see the ATM. "I should buy more ammunition. Who knows how many I might go through?" I take out five thousand dollars. The hundreds spit out one after another.

Before I left I looked at some plastic targets. "How much for some targets uh, Mister…" He comes over and grabs a pack of plastic targets.

"Normally twenty for a hundred but you just dumped five large so I'll give you a pack for free. And just call me Tom."

"Uh, thanks Tom." I leave the store shaking. I was nervous about having a gun in my car. I never thought this day would happen. I had five thousand rounds of bullets and two grenades and four clips. I hoped I wouldn't have to fire any at the things attacking Earth but I had too fire some. I had to shoot the targets so I could be able to… I shake again. "I can't believe you're doing this." I see a gas station and pull in. "Beef jerky and water. Yeah, and gas can't forget that." I had to think like a normal person. A normal person who didn't have an illegal gun in the back of his car with thousands of rounds of ammunition and grenades.

Driving back to the caves I was a nervous wreck. The gun wasn't loaded but what if it went off? Could it? I'd never owned a gun before and had no idea. As the road got bumpier I got more nervous.

I was shaking and sweating like crazy when I got to the caves. I pulled the gun out and took it over to the cave entrance. "What's that?" Sandra comes out of the cave. "Odd what the hell did you get?"

"Uh, an MP5 with grenade launcher attachment." She storms over to me.

"What the hell were you thinking? Seriously Odd? That thing looks like some thing out of a Hollywood movie! I thought you would buy you know, a small one or some thing." She backs away when I hold it out.

"I did to but the guy said this was like one of the best he had." I hold it up to my shoulder. "I want to protect you."

"I know but those things are dangerous."

"So is what ever is attacking Earth. We need protection and this will protect us." I lower it. "I also bought some targets to practice with."

"Practice what?"

"Shooting. I have no idea what I'm doing with this." She moves farther away from me. "It's going to be ok. I won't do it around you."

"You better not." Sandra walks away leaving me standing there with a weapon that I never thought I'd hold.

The next couple of days I fired, and fired, until I used up every target. At first I nearly broke my shoulder since I didn't know the rifle would kick back like that. But after a few hours that first day I learned how to properly hold it.

I had gotten a lot better and only used up about twelve hundred rounds. I also worked on switching out the clips. I wasn't as good as a pro would be but I was better. I had to make sure I would be ready to defend Sandra and myself in case those alien things found us.

We sat in the car listening to the radio. "_Washington D.C. has been abandoned by any one who had time to flee. A press report came out revealing that the President and his Administration had been evacuated to a safe place before the enemy marched on the lawn of the White House."_ I turn it off.

"This is getting more serious Sandra. I think you should learn how to shoot." She elbows me in the side. "I'm serious Sandra what if they catch us off guard? I won't let them take you!"

"I'm scared but I won't use one of those things. How many marches were we in against those damn things? They're dangerous!"

"It's not a thing it is an MP5. And as long as we're careful it will protect us and not hurt us."

"I don't care I won't touch the damn thing." I wanted to convince her but arguing was pointless. I hoped she wouldn't have to touch it but if our military failed to stop them I wouldn't leave her defenseless.

The next day I went back east too find Tom. I wanted more targets, more ammunition, and another gun. Maybe two, I wasn't sure yet.

The town was empty. Nothing seemed opened. I parked in front of the store and walked up to the door. It was locked. I knocked on it and saw movement inside. "Tom? Tom are you in there?" I saw him. "Tom!" I wave hoping he would look and see it was me.

When he came to the door I sighed with relief. "What are you doing here? I thought every one left." He opens the door for me. He let's me in.

"What happened? Why is this place deserted?"

"You didn't hear? After those rats in Washington left the ship people flipped out. It was all over the radio this morning."

"I uh, wasn't listening. What about the news stations?"

"What news stations? The television went out a week ago. Where the hell have you been? Living under a rock?"

"Not really I've just been busy and on the road." If there weren't any televisions it meant the aliens took out our satellites. Which also meant our cell phones were useless. "Well hell, are you still in business?"

"For a friend sure! I got raided yesterday by a bunch of idiots. One day calling for the banning of guns and the next day begging me to sell them what ever I had that went bang." He laughs showing off his toothless smile. "Made a killing but from the looks of it the money won't be worth a damn here in a few days."

"You think they'll make it out here?"

"They already have north of here. They got a couple military bases in the Dakotas and Montana."

"So our military has been uh, annihilated?" Tom nods. "Have any thing left that goes bang?"

"Of course I have lots in my collection." He leads me to the back of the store.

He showed me what he had left. Some were way too much for me. He had a working Mini Gun which he informed me could fire over five hundred rounds a second. I didn't need that even though it did look very impressive.

He showed me a small hand gun. "This is a .45 strong enough to punch holes in a car door but still easy enough to handle." I hold it in my hands. It weighed more than I thought it would. I aim it at the wall. "And the rounds are pretty cheap compared to other smaller calibers."

"Still want money? Didn't you say money was going to be useless?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"Well I also have a couple more weapons not exactly legal you might be interested in." He shows me a few more.

In the end I bought the hand gun and another rifle. I can't remember what he called it but it was supposed to be used as a long range weapon. I looked through the scope and was able to read the title of a book through the window of an apartment several blocks away. Instead of paying with cash though I had to promise him that if things got dangerous he could count on me. For what I'm not sure yet. I didn't know about telling him where we were staying but if that's what he needed I would. He gave me thousands of rounds of ammunition and several packs of targets to practice with.

After a couple days I was pretty good with the hand gun. And the sniper rifle was pretty easy. I was able to hit a target from over a hundred yards. Sandra still avoided me when I had the weapons out but I did catch her watching me a couple times. With every report of another state lost, another city destroyed, and more of our military being decimated it would be easier to convince her too start learning how to use these.

The day it happened will forever be known as the Omega Day. The thing that had attacked Earth revealed itself too us. Sandra and I were listening to the radio for updates when it cut out and a new voice was heard. "_Americans were once the pride of the world. You fought against tyranny from the mightiest nation of its time to be born. You fought and won again a few years later. After fighting with yourself you then started gaining world prominence. After World War Two you proved yourselves to be thee power. But now you will bow to I, NAIA, ruler of the world! Surrender peacefully and you will not be harmed. Fight against my forces and I and you will be exterminated!"_ Before I could turn the radio off Sandra grabbed my hand.

"Odd, teach me, now."

The next two days we spent on training. I let Sandra use the sniper rifle more while I used the MP5. She was really quite good and was able too hit a target from farther away then I could after only a few hours of practice.

The third day after the Omega Day we saw NAIA's forces. We hid in the caves while these giant floating machines flew over us. They had long tentacles holding different robots. "Sandra don't shoot at them I doubt you could ding their armor." She was looking through the scope on the sniper rifle.

"I'm just looking."

"Do you see any thing?"

"One of the robots they're caring look like humans just a lot bigger and shinier. I could probably destroy them with this."

"They don't know we're here so please don't try it yet."

"I won't. I'm just looking like I said before." She continues as I go deeper in to the caves. Those things terrified me. To think they took Europe, Asia, Africa, and Australia in less then a week. And now they were taking the New World just as easily. Where was our military? Where had the world's military power gone? We had weapons that could destroy the planet but there were no reports of any being used. Had we really been so defenseless?

We heard gunfire in the distance for several minutes and then it stopped. The machines didn't come back our way so maybe they lost.

We went towards the small town to the west of the caves on foot. What we saw horrified us. There were no signs of life. It was as if the town had been deserted years ago. "Sandra, stay here and cover me." She lifts her sniper rifle too her shoulder.

"I have you covered." I move forward.

I went to the convenience store first. The front door was smashed open and I walk inside.

It was empty of life but the shelves were full. The power was still on. "We'll grab all the food and liquids we can later." I leave the store.

I go across the street to a bar and find the same thing. No life but things on the shelves. There was even a pool table that looked like it had been in the middle of a game. "I hope some one survived." Even with out a sign of a struggle I knew what had happened.

As I was walking out I heard a noise. I turned towards it and lifted my gun. The noise came again and soon I saw a trap door open. "Hello?" I see only a head.

"Who are you?" The person crawls out and I see it is a teenaged boy.

"Um, I'm Jeff. Are you uh, one of us or like, military?" He was a tall blonde who looked like he spent too much time in the sun. He was wearing a short sleeved red shirt with what I'm guessing was the local college sports team logo on the front and blue jeans.

"I'm not military but yeah I'm one of you." I lower my rifle. "Where were you hiding?"

"In the old booze stashaway hole. My great, great grand daddy built it to protect his booze when ever what you calls them came in to town back in the 1840's and stuff." I didn't know what he was thinking of by what you calls them but it was interesting. "Um, are you alone?"

"No my wife's outside keeping an eye out. Are you alone?" He shakes his head. "Where's every one else?"

"I um, I know there are two other hidey holes and my daddy told me too hide when they showed up. I know my sister got in one." He walks to behind the bar and knocks on the wall. A trap door opens and I see a younger blonde girl stick her head out. "It's ok sis."

"Are you sure?" He nods and she climbs out slowly. Her blonde hair went down too her shoulders. She reminded me a lot of my daughter in the way her face looked. But my daughter would never be caught wearing a bright pink t shirt with a cat on the front.

"Hello, I'm Odd Della Robbia." I smile at her trying to make her feel better. "What's your name?"

"Jackie." She clings to her brother. "Your name is strange."

"No, Odd." I laugh at my own joke. "Where is the other hiding spot?"

"I'll be right back. Jackie stay here." He has to break her grip on his shirt and goes in to a back room. A minute later he comes back out. "It was empty."

"Well um, the convenience store across the street has lots of food and things. If you two help my wife and I we should be able to get a lot back too our hiding place." I had to help these two. The caves were their best bet.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes."

We went outside and I waved towards Sandra. "I found two survivors!"

"I can see that!" She comes out from where she was hiding and runs over to us. "Glad to see some one made it." When she gets closer she almost does a double take after seeing Jackie. I guess she saw how much she resembled Skitz too.

"Um, hi." Jeff was staring at the sniper rifle.

"She's an incredible shot with it even better then I am." I look around the abandoned town. "Do you think any one else survived?"

"I doubt it. The plan was if we were attacked that we would meet at our father's bar once the attack was over." Damn I was hoping for a couple more adults.

"You two can stay where we're at if you don't have any where else to go." Sandra smile at the two. "But you're going to have to help us."

"Of course Ma'am." Sandra glares at Jeff.

"I'm not that old, call me Sandra."

"Ok Sandra, sorry." We go too the convenience store.

Sandra and I with the two teens loaded up four grocery carts with water and food. Pushing them back was hard but I didn't want to use the car. We only had a limited amount of gasoline and I didn't know if we could get more from the gas station from here.

When we made it to the caves the two seemed impressed. "Gosh we've been out here lots of times. I never thought to go hiding here though." Jeff walks a few feet inside. "Stays cool in the summer and warm in the winter. And if you go down deep enough you can always find clean water."

"Really?" I'd gone down before during the dry season. If you went during the wet season you ran in to… Duh. "That's good to know. What about food? Does any thing grow or live around here that we could eat?" He shrugs his shoulders. "Oh well I'm sure we'll find some thing once what we have runs out."

We went back in to town too try some thing out. Apparently their uncle ran the gas station and they knew how to start the pumps. "He always gave me gas for free." Jeff is behind the counter of the gas station and reveals several switches. "Try pump number one." He flips a switch.

I go out to the gas station and try pump number one. Some fuel comes out and spills on the ground. "It worked!"

"Good." Jeff comes out with two gas containers. "We can fill up your car and these for just in case."

"Better safe then sorry." Wow, I sounded like my parents. "I was wondering some thing." He sets the two containers down.

"What?"

"Why does no one have Hydrocell out here? Back east and in Europe that's all they have left." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Probably because it's expensive too add new tanks and pumps."

"But what about the environment? And Hyrdrocell costs less to create and doesn't require drilling."

"You're starting to sound like some liberal socialist. By the size of the gun you carried I didn't think you'd be in to all that liberal bull shit."

"Hey no cursing young man." Damn now I was my parents.

"I'm seventeen I can curse if I want too." Actually no my parents didn't care if I cursed so where was I getting this from?

"And your sister? Does she care if you curse? You should set a good example for her."

"Meh." I didn't feel like arguing with him so I let it go.

After filling up the carriers and my car we all went deep in to the caves. Some of it was really dangerous but these two seemed like naturals. It had been a few years since Sandra and I were last here and our climbing skills were rather rusty. "Hold on don't go to far ahead and don't run!" I drop to the next level. I have to run to catch up to the others.

We must have been more then a hundred feet below the surface when I heard the sound of running water. After a couple more twists and turns we found an underwater river. I leans down and cup my hands to catch some water and bring it too my lips. "Wow." It was some of the best water I had ever tasted.

"Do you know where it comes from?" I see my wife put her head down and lap up the water.

"Nah but its good and clean. Too bad there aren't any fish in it." Jeff leans down and starts to suck the water up.

"Ew I hate fish." His sister was sitting near the water but not drinking it.

"Jackie aren't you thirsty?" We still had plenty of food and water we raided from the town but we needed too know the easiest way down and to make sure it was still clean.

"No." I knew some thing was wrong but I didn't want to bring it up here. Maybe I'll have Sandra ask her what was wrong later.

After climbing back up I started wondering about what we could do. If those aliens or what ever showed up we might be able too fight them off. But for how long? Once they found out where we were that would be it. Sure we could go in to the caves but so could they. And we had only explored a small part of them. We needed more in the way of defense. And for that we needed more guns.

I found Jeff a little ways in to the caves marking the wall with a knife. "Jeff?"

"What?" He keeps making marks.

"Do you know where any guns might be back in town? Like who had them and where they kept them?"

"Every one did but I don't think the machines would have left any behind. I heard the gun shots and then they all stopped."

"And I didn't see any signs of a fight." Damn. "But maybe they only grabbed the ones that were being used? So like maybe there might be some in the houses?" He shrugs his shoulders. "It might be some thing to look in to."

"What ever." A typical teenager response. My kids never acted like that though. Of course they were only thirteen… And they would get older damn it. Well time stopped on Lyoko but still I knew what I meant.

Jeff and I went back in to town. We went through the different houses looking for food, drinks, and guns. It also didn't hurt to look for clothes and other things. I was getting tired of my usual outfits. But it wouldn't hurt if they had any thing in purple.

Jeff hit pay dirt in the basement of a house. Several rifles and shotguns and lots of ammunition for them were in two gun cabinets. But what I was interested in was some thing I didn't even recognize until Jeff told me what it was. "Old Milford was a nutjob." Jeff holds it up. "I can't believe he was telling the truth."

"What is it?"

"It's a freaking flame thrower."

"What?! How the hell did he get a flame thrower?" He sets it down.

"He never did tell us that. But then again no one believed he really owned one. Hmm, if he has this I wonder if he has the grenade launcher he was always bragging about." My jaw would have hit the floor if it was physically possible. My wife and I marched against these kindsof people. They were crazy and had all kinds of weapons no normal person needed.

"If he had all of these weapons wouldn't have been using them against the machines?"

"That old nut probably was using a tank he bought in Mexico."

"He had a tank?"

"Who knows what he had. He told all kinds of stories but no one ever believed him." I wonder how many were actually true.

"Look around for that grenade launcher I'll start loading this stuff up." We split up.

I was carefully putting the flame thrower in the back seat when I heard Jeff yelling. I ran back in to the house and up the stairs. "Jeff are you ok!?" I go in to a room and see him jumping up and down on one leg while holding his other foot.

"Frakker had a hidden door that swung down and it landed on my foot!" I was about to tell him not to curse when I saw what Jeff had found.

"Holy frak." In the middle of the hidden area were a grenade launcher and more then a dozen grenades. They looked like the ones my MP5 used. "This Milford guy was insane." I ignore Jeff and go to the grenade launcher. I lift it up and look it over. "Wow, Tom would love too have met Milford."

"Who's Tom?"

"This guy I knew a few miles east of here. Had a game and hunt shop. He was a big collector of different kinds of guns and stuff." I set the grenade launcher down. I had completely forgotten about Tom. After finding Jeff and his sister my mind had been focused on helping them. "Help me get all of this loaded I need to go some where soon." I pick the grenade launcher back up and walk out of the room.

That night I was driving east. I had taken a truck with four wheel drive. I was close to the road but not on it and had my lights off. It was a rough ride but I had to see if there was any thing left.

It was a little after midnight when I got close to the town. I stopped and got out of the truck and started walking.

The town was abandoned. The only sign of a struggle were a couple smashed windows and an overturned car.

I went too Tom's store and found the big display window smashed. I climb through it and go straight to the back room. I found it stripped of every thing. "Damn I guess they got Tom." I walk out of the back.

As I was climbing back through the window I heard a noise from inside the store and froze. After a second I reache down for the handgun I brought. Another loud noise and I turned around with the gun up and pointed in to the back.

"Whoa!" It couldn't be… "Hey it's you did you come back for me?" I recognized the laugh.

"Tom? You're ok?" I see his head appear from the floor. When I get a closer look I see a small entrance.

"Of course! I was ready for those frakkers." He climbs the rest of the way out. "I always thought I'd be using my bunker when those liberals came for my guns but it worked either way."

"But, you, what about your guns?"

"I got the good stuff loaded in my bunker. I also have a ton of MREs and bottled water and other supplies." That sounded good to me.

"If you want any help I have a truck a bit outside of town. I could bring it up here and we'll load it."

"And go where? Those damn things have to be every where by now." I smile. "What?"

"We have a place they missed completely. And plenty of space for you and any thing you feel like bringing along." He smiles his big toothless grin.

"Go get that truck and I'll bring it all up." I go and climb out of the store.

After pulling the truck up to his store I go back inside and see what he had pulled out. Boxes and boxes marked MRE and cases of bottled water. "I thought he'd have more guns." I go over and pick a box up.

"I do!" I turn towards the entrance too his bunker and see him pulling out a gun. "This bad girl can fire two twelve gauge shells every second."

"Uh, shotgun?" I think that's what took shells, not sure.

"Automatic riot control shotgun modified too fire real shells and not stupid beanbags." He lays it out on the floor. "I have a few more to grab but I'll help you with the crates when I'm done."

"Uh, ok sure." I start to load the MREs and bottled water.

Apparently a "few" more meant a dozen more rifles and a few more handguns. One had a really funny name, Uzi. "Ready Tom?"

"Yeah, sure." He gets in the passenger seat. "I'm glad you didn't forget your promise."

"Uh yeah, no worries right Tom?" I start the truck and we pull away from his store.

When I got back to the caves I saw a small fire inside. "What are they doing?" We said no lights or fires at night. From the right angle some one could see them from miles away. I go faster.

I slam on the breaks and the truck slides a little. I throw the door open and run towards the fire. "What are you idiots doing!? Do you know how far away I saw you!?"

"Help!" I saw Jackie with some bottled water throwing it at the fire.

"What happened?" I look around for the other two.

"Dry lightning hit the metal of your tent!" Oh frak! I rush over too where we kept our bottled water and grabbed several bottles.

As I throw some on I see Tom rushing out with a red cylinder. "Out of the way!" I back off in time for him too spray the fire with his fire extinguisher.

Once the fire is out I had to wonder. "Where did you find that?"

"It was under the dashboard. Most vehicles out here carry them in case of a fire. Lightning out here sure is screwy."

"What, why?"

"The heat and the desert I think. I never did well in science." I turn too Jackie.

"Where are Sandra and Jeff?"

"They're in the caves. It's a good thing I waited here for you to come back." She looks over at Tom. "Um, who are you?"

"Tom Knight. And you are little missy?"

"Um, Jackie Day. My brother is Jeff."

"I didn't know you had kids Odd." I shake my head.

"These aren't mine. Mine are in Paris." He frowns.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be I'm sure they're ok. A couple of old friends of mine were there and I'm sure they got them to a safe place." I knew that. They were on Lyoko hiding and waiting for this war to end.

I told Tom about our hiding and the other two who were down in the caves. "And well, I don't know what else to say. We've already raided the town west of here for all the food and water and stuff."

"Well I brought plenty of food and dried powder to make water taste better. But if we do need any we can go back to my town and raid the stores there."

"We should probably do that before those things come back." I turn and see Sandra and Jeff.

"Jeff, Sandra, this is Tom."

"Oh the guy who sold you the guns?" I nod. She walks over to him and holds her hand out.

"It is nice to meet you." They shake hands.

"You too little missy. What were you up to while we dealt with a fire?"

"Fire? What fire?" She looks and sees the burnt remains of the tent. "What happened to the tent?"

"Lightning struck it. We're lucky it didn't hit any thing else." I realized now that Jackie had been here very close when it struck.

"Jackie are you ok? You weren't burnt or any thing right?"

"Of course not I'd be dead if I'd been hit." Jeff walks over to her.

"Sis its ok." He looks up at the sky. "Three clouds and lightning? Even that's rare for out here."

"Is it? I get the heat does effect the environment but it hasn't been that hot out here has it?" It felt fine to me.

"Not really, even weirder." He starts to look around. "Maybe those aliens are messing up our atmosphere and stuff." I shrug my shoulders.

"We better get every thing else deeper inside so it won't be struck." We spend the next few minutes carrying things deeper in to the caves.

After carrying things deeper inside I had a question that needed to be answered. "What were you and Jeff doing?"

"We were exploring the caves. Jeff thinks there might be more entrances so we should find them just in case the aliens do find us."

"Good idea. How about we plan it for tomorrow?"

"Weren't we going to be going in to town for baths tomorrow?" I completely forgot about that.

"Well um, we'll do that before we take baths. We should work up a good sweat climbing around inside the caves."

"But now some of us need to go too bed." My wife had her mother voice going. It reminded me of all the times our kids would be up running around at bed time. I couldn't help but smile.

"It might be but weren't our sleeping bags in the tent?"

"You can use ours. Um Tom do you have a sleeping bag?"

"I've been sleeping on a cot past couple of days the ground should feel a lot better then that old ratty thing."

"We'll look for more tomorrow." I sit down on the ground. "Sandra and I will keep watch." It was long and boring but needed to be done.

"If you all don't mind I'll do it. I've been cooped up in my bunker I need a good night of fresh air." He smiles his toothless grin.

"Ok uh, thanks." I look over at my car and the truck I uh, commandeered. "We can sleep in our vehicles."

"Like when we were waiting for tickets to Twilight Fix? Then Jeremie informed us he could have gotten us front row with out waiting in line for two days?" I smile remembering that.

"It was still totally worth it. That concert…" We walk over to the car and continue talking about old times.

The next day every one but Tom went in to town. The teens went to their old home to take showers. Sandra and I went in to a different home and showered together. You know, to save water and stuff…

As we drove back we saw one of the humanoid machines. "Damn!" I slammed on the breaks. "Kids get down." They were in the back seat. Sandra was in the truck driving behind me and Tom was back at the caves. I brought the handgun I bought from Tom with me but I don't know how well it would work against one of these things.

I got out of the car as Sandra parked behind me. "Sandra did you bring any weapons?"

"I have the sniper rifle in the back of the truck." Perfect! "Want me to try and kill it?"

"Of course Sandra. Aim for its head. At least I think it's the head." Sandra goes back to the truck and pulls the sniper rifle out of the back. "Make sure you hit it."

"Duh Odd." She kneels down behind the hood of the car and looks through the scope. "Shit there's a smaller spider looking one near it."

"Shoot them both if you can."

"I'm not that good." I could see she was starting to sweat.

"It's ok. If you shoot one the other should probably come at us giving you time to shoot it." I pull out my handgun.

"I'll try." She concentrates and I cross my fingers.

When she fires I flinch. "Did you hit it?"

"Shh," She reloads the sniper rifle and takes aim again. "The spider one is looking around."

"Then shoot it."

"I will in three, two," She pulls the trigger again.

"Did you get it?" She pulls away from the sniper rifle.

"I got them both."

"Should we go investigate?" She looks through the scope again. "Well?"

"I can't see any thing else. I think we should hurry and make it back to the caves. There might be more of these things."

"Ok." I was shaking as I walked back to the car. If the aliens were near us then they might find us. We had to be extra careful. We get back in the vehicles and drive as fast as we felt safe back to the caves.

When we get too the caves we yell at the others to go deeper in to the caves. "Hurry, Sandra get the truck in." I was grabbing some supplies as Sandra drove the truck.

"What happened?" I ignore Jeff's question.

"Just grab stuff and carry it deeper. We might have to take every thing down near the underground river." He stops bothering me and helps with moving every thing.

After getting every thing deeper inside we tell the others about our first encounter with the aliens. I was still shaking. We had killed the machines. Would the aliens send more? Of course they would. Would we fight them and destroy them? Of course we would. Would we live? I didn't know.

**A/N And so we saw the other Lyoko Warriors! Yumi and Ulrich met unfortunate ends and of course we knew what Aelita and Jeremie did from before we just didn't have the details. But Odd and Sandra, we saw at the end of Code Naia that they were Resistance Generals. But how did that happen? And what will they do as the war between the resistance and the "aliens" escalate? Read to find out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Code Naia: War Stories 22**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

**A/N Ok, so Code Naia ended but… There was a world war going on! What else happened during that time? We will find out as Code Naia: War Stories unfolds!**

Jeff, Jackie, Tom

**Yumi**

I woke up in a daze. The last memory I had was of a buzzing noise and then a sharp pain in my neck. "Hello?" I see some thing behind a glass wall. "Is any one there? Can you hear me?" I try to move but I find my self bound. "I'm not dangerous I swear! Please you don't have to do this." I struggle but can't move.

It was then I realized how cold the table felt against my back. "I'm naked?" I look down at myself. "What are you doing?" There were several tubes going in to my stomach through my belly button. "Please some one answer me." I get no response.

I don't know how long I had been awake when a man came in to the room. "Hello? What happened? Why am I here and like this? I'm not dangerous."

"We don't believe you are. Now stop struggling you disconnected a tube." His hands move down to my belly button. "Just relax and stop resisting and you won't feel a thing."

"But what are you doing to me? What happened? Did the aliens lose already? What happened in France?" I feel a slight pinch as he pulls on one of the tubes.

"I don't know what happened in France." I wait for more but he doesn't say any thing.

When he leaves the room I start to panic. He didn't tell me about the aliens. Did they win or lose? Why was I being kept like this? It didn't make sense he even said they knew I wasn't a danger. "Ulrich, Krieger, please be ok." I start crying.

**Jeremie and Aelita**

I had several robots that I would use to scout out the area around us. When I originally built them several years ago for this bunker I didn't know what too expect. One could swim in case there was a world flood. One could fly, another could burrow. The rest were just general drones except one. I knew there might be an alien attack or a world war. And so I made the Krabe 2.0 robot. Claws, lasers, bombs, and an armor that could only be penetrated by some thing tipped by a diamond. It was shaped like the Krabes we fought before with a few addons. Two missile launchers, a large razor sharp claw sticking out from the bottom, and it had hover abilities. This is what I would be sending out today. I had to capture one of these alien machines so I could dissect it and maybe find a weakness.

I sent the Krabe 2.0 out then went to my control system. With three video screens giving me a complete view of what was around I have the Krabe 2.0 go towards the woods next to the road.

It was a little difficult controlling it at first. It had been several years since I designed it and it took me time to remember the different controls. "I can do this, just a little more to the left." I slowly move around a tree. "Ok now watch out for that log." I step over it. "Ok this is getting easier."

I was near the town's limits when I saw three tall human shaped robots. "Ok let's see, just extend the claw…" I control the claw to extend and grab a large rock. I whip the claw so it throws the rock near the robots. One turns and walks towards the Krabe 2.0. I back away as it gets closer. "Come on, almost there." The large metal robot makes it to the tree line and I fire a laser. Oops, I fired a missile destroying the alien robot. The other two came running over and I backed the Krabe 2.0 back farther.

They followed me in to the woods. "Laser, lasers, what the frak controls the lasers?" I push a button and see one fire. "Ok there we go." I turn the Krabe 2.0 and attack the alien robots.

A robot on the left dodged the laser. I reached out with the claw and swiped at its head but missed. The second one was on the other side and fired a laser at the Krabe 2.0. The armor held up and I fired lasers at it.

I was able too sever a leg and knocked it over. The second robot looked like it was trying to sneak up on me but with the full 360 view that was impossible. I let it get closer before lashing out with the claw. I grab its head and rip it off.

After destroying the other one I control the Krabe 2.0 back. With the head of one of these alien robots I should be able to better understand them.

An hour later Aelita was helping me dissect the head. I pull a panel back and hand her a small piece of metal. "I see some thing, give me more light." Aelita moves the flashlight. "Oh no." I recognize the symbol.

"What is it?"

"This symbol, it's Xana's." Aelita dropped the flashlight.

"But it, it can't be." I pull the panel more so Aelita can see it. "No he can't be back."

"This is proof he is. This is proof that we made the right call not going too the Factory." I felt a part of me die. Our daughter wouldn't be on Lyoko. She wouldn't be safe. Xana would have seen a girl with pink hair and knew she was connected to my wife. Samantha and Jim would have been killed in mere minutes of Xana's return. How it happened I didn't know but that was pointless. Xana was back and he had taken over the world.

**Odd and Sandra**

After the first incident with those machines we had more show up. Sandra kept watching them with the sniper scope while Tom and I used binoculars. "They're smashing up the town." I see one of the large flying tentacle machines fly over a house then rip the roof off.

"They're looking for us. As long as they think we're in town we should be safe here." Tom lowers his binoculars. "Odd, Sandra, we shouldn't tell the kids about this. This is their home town right?"

"Yeah and now it's being ripped apart. I wonder what happened too our homes." I look over at my wife. She ignored us and just kept watching through the scope. Damn she looked sexy holding that big gun. "Tom do you have any friends who were like you? That might have made it?"

"Well, there might be. A guy I was in the Marines with probably went hiding in the desert the second these things attacked. But if he's able to hide from these things we'll never find him."

"You were in the Maries?" He lifts his shirt and I see a tattoo on his side. "USMC, Uncle Sam's Misguided Children When You Absolutely Positively Need It Blown Up Over Night.." Those words were written under a picture of an American flag. "Wow, that's one hell of a tattoo."

"We all got them. It was a right of passage." I look closer at the flag.

"Hey, there are only fifty one stars on the flag."

"I was in the Marines before we added Guam and Puerto Rico."

"Oh so you fought in World War Three?" He nods. "What was that like?"

"Hell. On the front lines in China was bad, being behind the lines was even worse. We went into Bejing and attacked the capital building."

"Wait, you were one of the ones who killed all of those people?" The reports on the news called it a massacre. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"Please don't tell me you bought that liberal media bullshit. Yeah there were a couple of janitors and a secretary but the rest were soldiers and guards and the military leaders who started the whole damn thing."

"So what really happened?" I remember the news stories, people calling for war crime trials. But if Tom was there and what was reported didn't really happen, well, I wonder.

After his story I was horrified. It wasn't the massacre described by the media but it wasn't much better. Killing humans like that was disgusting. These machines ok sure I could do that but another human? No, I could never kill a human. "Um Tom thanks for the nightmares." I laugh a little.

"They will never be any thing like mine." I hear the somber tone in his voice. It wasn't a joke for him. When I first met him a few weeks ago I thought he was a right wing gun nut. But after that story my view of him changed. How could it not? "I'm going down and checking on the kids." He walks away.

After he leaves I ask Sandra what she thought about his story. "What story?"

"You weren't listening?"

"I didn't know there was any thing to listen for. I've been watching these three robots. They keep looking around but don't go very far from the edge of town." I grab my binoculars and look.

"Maybe they're just there to make sure no one tries too run away."

"Maybe. I could probably take them out from here."

"What? They're way more then a mile from here."

"Tom said I have about a three mile radius with this rifle."

"No a real sniper would. You've shot at targets and a couple of robots from only a few hundred feet."

"I could do it. Just because you couldn't doesn't mean I couldn't."

"Well don't try ok? Right now they're searching through the town for us. If we lead them over here we're frakked." She doesn't lower her rifle but I see her move her finger from the trigger. Damn she looked sexy. Keep your focus Odd don't think about how sexy your wife looks. Damn, failing.

That night Sandra and I went exploring in the cave with flashlights. Tom was watching the entrance while the kids slept. "Do you think there are other ways in and out of here?"

"Probably." Sandra scans the walls with her flashlight. "I haven't seen any animals around here but you'd think these caves would be a perfect place for them." I scan the ceilings looking for bats.

"Maybe there aren't any out here. I know there are some in open areas like out here but we did a pretty good job killing every thing in America."

"Not all of us and the caves like these would be perfect. But since we haven't seen any that means there has to be other ways in and out." We continue exploring.

When the path becomes too steep to climb we start heading back. Sandra is ahead of me and I become a little distracted watching her walk. I always loved her figure. Even after having the Twins she stayed good looking. Mmm, that bottom was still… "Sandra you know we're all alone down here." I get closer to her and put a hand on her ass squeezing it. "And it's been a couple days." I start kissing her on her neck and collar bone.

"Odd why do you think I wanted to explore?" Her hand finds me and starts rubbing. We both moan as our hands start too wander and explore each other.

Making sure our clothes were on right we head back too the others. The kids were still sleeping so we went up to the entrance. "Any thing happen?"

"They went away, for now. We shouldn't count our chickens yet though. They may just be taking a break. Or they want us too think they're done. It's an old tactic. You search an area casually if you know there are people there. Once you're through they come out not knowing you left a camera. You search again, check the camera to see where they were hiding, and you have them."

"Wow. You learned a lot in the military didn't you?" He nods.

"Sandra, did you see his tattoo?" She shakes her head.

"Want to see?"

"Yeah, ok." Tom lifts his shirt for her too see his tattoo.

"Wow, cool." She rubs a finger over the tattoo. "It doesn't feel like paint or any thing." Tom chuckles.

"That's what every one expects." He lowers his shirt. "I'm getting a bit tired if you two don't mind I'd like to get some sleep."

"Yeah sure, no problem." I look out across the desert. "With the aliens gone we shouldn't have to worry about being attacked."

"I hope so." He goes down in to the caves while Sandra and I stay up top and watch just in case.

The time passed slowly. It reminded me of school. Sitting there watching a clock, tick tock, tick tock. The time going slower the longer you watch it. Two days, three days, the time passed but it didn't really feel like it. "Sandra, we need to do some thing."

"Like what?"

"I can't just sit around any more. We'll run out of food eventually and there might be survivors out there. We can find and help them." I could see how scared she looked just talking about it. "I know I'd want some one to help our friends and family if they were able too."

"I know, I would to Odd. But it's so dangerous. What if we're caught? Who would help the kids?"

"Jeff isn't really a kid. But maybe Tom and I could go out and scout. He used to be in the Marines and stuff."

"I wouldn't want you to go out there with out me. Maybe, well, we need to ask Tom. He probably has been thinking about it since the attacks started."

And I was right. "If you want Odd and I would be the advance team. You follow at a safe distance keeping a cover with the sniper rifle. It's a tactic we used when we were in the mountains of India."

"I thought you served in China?" He laughs.

"I served on all three fronts. It's part of being a Marine. We are there before you know it and you're dead before we leave." It was kind of creepy hearing it from this big grizzly looking guy. I never would suspect he was a Marine if I was just walking down the street. "But the tactic is effective. If the advanced group is seen or caught off guard the sniper can get them out of trouble."

"That sounds like a great plan but Sandra is an amateur. You did that with trained snipers. I'm not sure it would be as effective."

"Hey I can hit a target from a lot farther than you. I'm damn good and I don't think you believe that. Is it because I'm a woman?"

"No! It's just well, you're you. It's not like you've been trained for years and stuff. I know women have served and can do it just as well." Tom snorts. "What?"

"A woman can't do every thing as well. No woman has been behind the lines as a Marine." Sandra glares at him. I wasn't too happy with his thinking either. A woman could do any thing a man could do. "What? Could you imagine them being behind the lines when they get the cramps? Hell I'm glad I'm a man I'd probably cry like a little kid from the sounds of how painful cramps can be." Sandra and I both laugh.

"Finally a man who gets it." Sandra pats me on the arm. "Odd cries when he gets gas if he ever got the cramps he'd be curled in the fetal position." I get red in the face a little.

"Next you'll tell him about the kidney stone."

"Oh those are bastards. I've had two but both were after my service. I'm man enough too admit being shot hurt less."

"You were shot?" Sandra and I said it together. We did that a lot. We always said we were able to read each other's minds to our friends. I hope they're ok.

"One time in the arm and once in the chest. My armor protected me but it still feels like you're being hit with a sledgehammer. That was one hell of a fire fight." I see him rub his right arm. "It's easy to get distracted."

"Well uh, yeah." We had to get back on planning. "The nearest town was destroyed. Maybe we should go south. Wasn't there a couple of town near here?" I didn't know the area and hoped Tom did.

"There is Santa Morico, San Jose, and Bob Town." That was a curveball.

"Bob Town?"

"Yeah some billionaire bought the town and named it after himself. If I had that kind of money I don't think I'd waste it on buying a town." It made me think of Jeremie and what he spent his money on. Cars, planes, his business, charities, and a small town in Russia. Of course he didn't name it after himself he named it after his very lovely and beautiful and smart wife Aelita.

"Well we need to make plans. And with Jeff and Jackie we need to make plans for them. We can't go out half assed as we'll come back with no ass." He laughs. "Just like when we were in training. Except we won't be using paintball guns."

"Why is this like training and not like what you did in India?"

"Because Odd you're all newbies. I'll have to take you out and train you at the same time." I didn't like being called a newbie. I fought against an enemy far worse then any thing this planet ever saw. If Xana had won… It would have been a lot worse than this.

The next couple of days we staid deep in the caves while planning. We told Jeff and Jackie what we were going to do and that started an argument. "You two are too young."

"I'm seventeen!"

"I'm fifteen!"

"You're both under age! And we need some one here to guard our base and source of clean water." They continued to argue with us about it but there was no way in hell we would let them come with us.

It was dark out. "Jeff, Jackie, you two need too stay here. If the aliens find this place we're done for. I doubt there's another place for us for hundreds if not thousands of miles."

"The Rocky Mountains aren't that far away."

"Still, and with the town destroyed we would only have one shot with the cars." I stare in to Jeff's eyes. "Stay here ok? What we are doing is stupid and dangerous. What you are doing is important. These caves are the most important piece of land we have."

"I get it Odd. We'll stay here." He raises the rifle we gave him. Thankfully he had fired a weapon before so he knew what to do. Kind of sad a seventeen year old kid had more experience with a gun then I did. Of course I had marched against them for almost as long as he had been alive.

Tom lead and I followed. Sandra staid far behind us. The sun had just set a few minutes ago so we should have enough time to make it too the nearest town south of here. I didn't want to be caught in the day light.

Oh frak either we moved a lot slower then I thought or Bob Town was a lot farther south then Tom remembered. The sun was just starting to come up when we saw the lights. "Tom we need to hide! If those aliens are around here and they spot us we're frakked."

"Maybe, maybe not. We don't know how many there might be out here. And wasn't the point of this mission to find survivors? What if we find a few but they're guarded by the aliens?"

"Well, I guess we could try and free them. But maybe next time." We go forward looking for a place to hide.

There was nothing. We were in the American southwest. There was desert, desert, and more desert. "Tom do you have any ideas?"

"I never did any thing in the desert. Mountains, jungle, urban sure but never in a desert. Maybe we could bury ourselves."

"Bury? In the sand?" He nods. "It would cover us."

"And keep us cooler. But I don't know how…" Tom drops his bag and pulls a bottle out. "We need to drink the water out of a bottle each. We'll bury ourselves and use these to breathe through."

"Um, ok." I wave my arm trying to get Sandra's attention.

Sandra ran over to us. "What do we do? The suns almost up."

"We're going to drink one bottle of water then bury ourselves. We'll poke a hole through the bottom of the bottles so we can breathe."

"All day? Holy frak that's going to suck." She drops her bag and pulls a water bottle out. "Well, here's to this trip going a little bit better tonight." I pull out a water bottle and we toast each other before downing the water.

Tom helped Sandra and I dig holes and cover ourselves up. It was hot, uncomfortable, and frakking sucked. I breathed through the bottle barely. It was so hard to do but it was the only idea we had. I hope Sandra was doing better then I was.

I had to pee really badly and I was thirsty. How messed up is that? But I had to hold it. It wasn't dark yet, I think. I was buried under a few inches of sand but I think I could feel the warmth from the sun still.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I struggled against the sand for a few minutes before being able to crawl out of the hole. The sun was starting to set, good.

After relieving myself I went back to my hole. Instead of crawling back in I just stood there and looked at the town. There were people there. It looked normal. I got my binoculars out and scanned the town.

I saw some one with a rifle walking down a road. "They must have been able to fight off the aliens." I keep scanning. I see several groups of men walking slowly down the streets.

After watching for a few minutes I realize I hadn't seen a single child or woman. Were they being kept inside? Well, that was a…. "What the frak?" I saw one of the large human shaped robots. Next to it were two humans with rifles. They were near a line of men going in to a building. "Are they helping the aliens? Traitors!" I put my binoculars away and look for Sandra and Tom.

Tom did a really good job of hiding us. Even knowing what to look for, a bottle sticking out of the ground, it took me nearly half an hour just to find Sandra.

After digging her up we went looking for Tom. Just before the sun was totally gone I saw the glint of the sun off of the plastic bottle. We dug him up and I told them what I saw. "That ain't right. What the frak are they doing with the aliens?" Tom has his binoculars out and is watching the town. "Hmm, no women or children. I wonder what happened."

"I don't know but I think we need to do some thing." I was getting nervous. We had only spotted six or seven machines but more then two dozen humans who looked like they were working with them. "Tom what would you do?"

"Call for a targeted air strike on that far building that seems to be the machine's base then in the chaos strike the bastards helping them. But in this situation I'm not sure. I was a leader sure but not a general or any thing."

"And our leader isn't here either." Before I could stop my self I thought about Jeremie. He had been the brains of our group easily. Ulrich and I may have been the best fighters but Jeremie was definitely the leader.

"Leader? In what group?"

"Never mind we don't have time too talk about it." Sandra saved my ass. "We need to do some thing though."

"Like what? Shooting some robots is easy but there are people down there. I, I don't know if I can shoot a human." The thought terrified me. A robot, a machine, was easy. Just like shooting a Krabe or Kankrelat. But another human being? I couldn't do that.

"I have an idea. Since I couldn't play cards or any thing in the sand I worked out an old tactic in training." Tom told us his plan. It was risky and put him in a lot of danger but it might work if Sandra was a good enough shot.

We waited a few minutes while Tom tore his shirt and rolled around in the sand just to make himself look even more rugged and dirty. "Ok Sandra they should send a few out when I show up. Take them out then you," He points at me. "Run up and throw me a rifle. They'll send more out thinking it is just us two."

"Are you sure this will work?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"It worked before, it failed before." He hands me his rifle then starts walking towards the town.

I followed behind him about fifty feet. In the dark they shouldn't see me. "Hello!? Is any one there? Please I've been walking in the desert for, I don't know how long. Please help me!" Tom stumbles forward.

Sure enough three of the alien robots and some humans come out. "Freeze!" Tom raises his hands.

"Please, water, any one have water? I'm so thirsty."

"Down on the ground!" Tom gets down on his knees when I hear a gun shot. Before the others can react two more shots drop the other two Cans. I rush forward and throw a rifle at Tom.

The humans shot at us. I hit the ground and aimed at them. I could have shot them, I had one in my sights. I couldn't pull the trigger. "Traitors!" Tom fires and kills two of the humans. I take my finger off the trigger, I couldn't do it.

"Fall back!" Two remaining humans turn to run when I hear the sniper rifle fire. The nearest one fell forward in midstep. Tom shoots and kills the other one.

"Damn," I had tears in my eyes. Tom and Sandra just killed them. They were human beings and now they were dead.

"Odd, did your rifle jam?" Tom runs over to me as a loud siren sounds.

"No I, I got sand in my eyes, sorry." I wipe at my eyes. "What now?"

"We're about to find out what happens when you smack a beehive with a broomstick." He crouches down and waits.

It wasn't long before more of the robots showed up. And with them were more humans. "Get ready Odd."

"I'll take the robots. They're uh, bigger so I won't miss them as much."

"Good strategy." We both take aim as the alien robots and well, Traitors come towards us.

Lasers were fired blindly. I took aim and fired destroying a robot. Tom fires next to me but I ignore it. I know he was killing humans. So was my wife. But I wouldn't, couldn't, do that. I had to focus on the robots.

After a few minutes there was nothing. I couldn't hear any more screaming or gun fire. In front of us were dead bodies and downed robots. "Damn." I staid on the sand unable to move. I had fired my rifle and taken down several robots. But Tom and my wife… They had no choice. We had no choice.

Tom and I crawled towards the town on our stomachs. We couldn't be sure if there were more robots or Traitors.

When we got closer we saw people coming out from buildings. "Hello?" Tom calls out.

"Are you friend or foe?" I sounded so stupid saying that but I didn't know what else to say.

"Uh, we aren't with NAIA and her forces." NAIA? This thing had a name. I figured it would have been some weird unearthly name since they were aliens. "Are you?"

"No way." Tom stands up and walks towards a small group that had formed. "What's going on? We've been hiding in the desert since the attacks."

"Well it's a long story."

"Make it short." I was starting to get nervous. Would the aliens call for back up? Would they send in larger robots? Or would they actually appear? Maybe they couldn't breathe our air and that's why they're using robots.

"Since NAIA attacked it has been fighting a resistance. Some of us surrendered to protect our loved ones."

"Loved ones? Where are the women and children?" I turn and see my wife walking towards us.

"We don't know. They said they wouldn't hurt them if we surrendered."

"What about the Traitors? What were they doing with the robots?" Tom motions towards one of the people he killed.

"Traitors? Oh um, the scum." The way the man who took charge said it was as if he was talking about the vilest thing on Earth. "Some of us turned on humanity. They got better food, bedding, shit like that." The mumbling amongst the crowd showed the rest agreed that the Traitors were scum.

"I see. Well, what do you want to do? Do you have contact with this resistance? Are there any near here?"

"We have a radio that gets transmissions. We don't know if there are any resistance near here, I doubt it. Right now they're all in the bigger cities from what we've heard."

"Damn I wouldn't mind some help." Tom smiles at the leader. "Would you want to help?"

"Hell no." That surprised me. We were here to rescue them and they were saying no? What the frak? "If we leave they'll hunt us down and kill us."

"They might kill you because we attacked." Damn maybe it wasn't a good idea.

"Yeah, they might. Unless we tell them about you." Frak! This was supposed to be a rescue mission and it might get us all killed.

"Whoa hey speak for yourself." An older man stepped forward. "I don't want to be stuck here any more."

"What about Emily?"

"We don't know what the aliens did with our wives. They could already be dead. But I'm not and I will fight these assholes."

"Ok um, any one else?" A couple more steps forward.

"You're dead. They will find you, capture you, and kill you. Our only hope is to surrender and hope they don't kill too many of us." Tom aims his rifle at the man.

"Whoa hey, that's his opinion." And he might be right. But I didn't want to give up. "We'll leave you alone. You can say you scared us off or some thing."

"We'll tell them about you. If we don't they'll torture us."

"How do you know that?" I didn't like Sandra's tone of voice. This guy was clearly scared to death of these aliens. I was too and I hadn't even talked to any of them.

"It's what they did before. In case any one we knew had run off. You have no idea what they can and will do." The man shakes in fear.

"I'm sorry." I look over at Tom. "We need to go."

"We'll grab the guns and ammunition. They have really nice rifles and if people are joining us they'll need weapons." I nearly threw up at the thought of picking things off of dead bodies.

"I'll keep an eye out. Just in case there are any more aliens or Traitors out there." Tom simply nods and walks over to a body.

We started out running. I wanted to get as far away from the town as possible. But soon we grew tired and slowed down. "How far away is it?" One of our new members was getting even slower.

"Pretty far. Are you ok?" He shakes his head.

"I feel sick." He scratches at his arm. I look closer and swear I can see a dim red glow from under his skin.

"Uh, do you have some thing under your skin there?" He looks down and raises his arm.

"Yeah, we all do. The aliens put these chips in us to keep track…" He didn't have to finish his sentence.

"There's no hope." Before any of us could stop him the man put his rifle under his chin and pulled the trigger. Some blood splattered on my face and shirt. I nearly threw up right then and there.

"He's right." Tom aims his rifle at the first person. "If they are able to track you we can't bring you back."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" I see my wife has her sniper rifle pointed at the second town person.

"I didn't think about it. Its amazing how quickly you learn to ignore them." He starts scratching at his arm where the chip was.

"There's nothing we can do about it. If we had a surgeon we might be able to remove them but none of us are." I didn't know what to do. These people wanted to be free but the aliens had taken any chance of that away from them. "I'm so sorry, I, I don't know what to do."

"It is better to die a free man then to live as a slave. I'm not sure who said it but," The man takes a deep breath. "This is freedom."

"You don't have to kill yourselves."

"Not now." The two look at each other and nod. "We'll go a different direction. They probably won't come after us until we stop some where for a few days. So you three can go back to where you came from and we'll lead them as far away as possible."

"Then what?" The second man answers.

"When they come for us we will die as free men." They sounded so sure of themselves. It was a kind of strength that reminded me of Aelita. She had been willing to die if it meant defeating Xana. I envied that strength.

"You two must have served." Tom walks forward and shakes both of their hands.

"Army," The man salutes Tom and he salutes him back.

"Navy," The man and Tom do the same thing.

"Impressive. I was in the Marines."

"Well Jarhead thanks for the rescue. To bad it will only last a few more hours."

"Squid, Groundpounder, hopefully things won't be tits up for long." I was completely lost.

"Yeah, things get back to being snafued,"

"Frakking A dittybag." Snafued, dittybag, tits up, it must be military talk. "I hope you and your friends aren't caught."

"Not a chance in hell. Hoorah!" They grunt other things at each other. I look over at Sandra and she is just as lost as I am.

After we depart I asked Tom some questions. "What were you two saying? Squid or snafued, what ever."

"Navy men are Squids, Army men are Groundpounders, and Marines like myself are called Jarheads. As for the rest that's military talk. Snafued means Situation Normal, All Frakked Up."

"Dittybag? And tits up? Is that some thing demeaning to women?" Sandra was glaring at Tom.

"No! Frakking A Dittybag means some thing like yeah, that's right. And tits up meant dead and floating in the water. Didn't you two ever watch military movies?" We hadn't. We kept most violence out of the house except for martial arts. Movie and television violence was just mindless and our kids didn't need to be exposed to that.

"No we were busy with our jobs, and stuff." I didn't want to get in to details. Right now Tom thought Sandra and I were like him. Gun nuts, right wingers, and things like that. If he ever made the connection to my job at XXtreme Sports and Sandra's at Blue Peace things might get ugly. "And our kids, they were a handful."

"Well hell, I'll teach you cadets later we need to keep going." We keep walking. I hoped the two townspeople would live free for a few hours longer.

The sun was up but we kept going. I was tired and my feet were killing me but we had to keep going. The aliens would be looking for us and if they found the townspeople quickly we were doomed. We had to make it to the caves.

We stopped for some water and beef jerky then started again. "How could we be this far from every thing?"

"That's the great American southwest for you! Desert surrounded by desert next to a desert. If we went far enough we'd run either in to the mountains west of here, plains west of here, or the frozen north."

"Canada isn't frozen any more." I see Sandra rolling her eyes.

"When I was a kid it was."

"And when were you a kid? During the nineties?" Tom laughs.

"I'm older then that! I was a newborn babe during the late seventies. Heck next year I'll be fifty one."

"Wow I didn't think you were that old." Tom laughs.

"And what you're all youngins? You're in your thirties aren't you?" Sandra and I nod. "It won't be long until you're my age."

"Oh don't tell me. I already have crows feet." I laugh.

"Honey you're as beautiful as the first day I met you." Sandra sticks her tongue out at me.

"And you're as much as a goof as you always were." The three of us laugh as we start walking again.

The sun was setting and I was ready to pass out. "I need a break."

"We can't be that far. We went a little slower going back but we have to be close." Tom kept walking so I kept following him. Sweat poured down my face. My feet burned. The Desert Sector was nothing like this. My mind was trying to escape yeah, that's what it was doing. Any thing but being here in the desert of southwest America.

The sun was almost gone when Sandra shouted. At first it didn't register with me. But her second shout made me look and see the caves. I found a new strength and forced my legs to carry me forward.

When we got back the three of us nearly passed out. Jeff and Jackie brought us some clean water which tasted like liquid gold to my parched tongue and throat. Well, except liquid gold would be really hot and probably wouldn't taste good. How did that comparison come about? No, focus, sleep. Maybe my feet won't hurt when I woke up.

When I did wake up my feet still throbbed. "Ow, damn." I sit up. I realize I hadn't even taken my shoes off. I take them off and rub my feet.

"Oh gah what is that smell?" I look and see Jeff walking over to me.

"Uh, I don't know." I quickly lower my feet. "Um, what's going on?"

"Nothing right now. You're the first one to wake up." Jeff sits down next to me. "Well, what happened?"

"It was horrible. I, I don't want to talk about it now." The images were burned in to my brain. "Um, I need a bath and food."

"I'll get the fire started. The others might wake up soon." I look around and don't see his little sister.

"Where is Jackie?"

"She's down near the river. She doesn't like being near the surface."

"Why?"

"If they come she wants a head start." I nod in agreement. If they came a head start might be what kept her alive. Although with those machines they might never stop searching. I shiver in fear as I get up and walk deeper in to the caves.

**A/N The group now knows about the resistance. They also know about the chips. But unlike a certain group we all know and love they have some one with actual military experience. And yes I did use real military talk. A friend of mine from work is a Marine now, and two who work there now used to be in the Navy. So I've heard/learned some of it. I think I spelled the A Ditty part right. Sounds right to me lol. I hope you all enjoy what is happening with our other warriors. More will come, just wait and find out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Code Naia: War Stories 23**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

**A/N Ok, so Code Naia ended but… There was a world war going on! What else happened during that time? We will find out as Code Naia: War Stories unfolds!**

Jeff, Jackie, Tom

**Yumi**

I was tired all the time. When I was awake I was in pain. Why was this happening too me? Why were they doing this to me? I only saw humans so it couldn't have been the aliens. Please let this end. My stomach hurt really badly and woke me up. I was too weak to move. Not that it mattered I was strapped down to a table.

**Jeremie and Aelita**

We were trapped in the bunker. My wife wanted too go out but it was far too dangerous. "Aelita do you want too die?"

"No! But I can't stand being in here any more. I'm going too lose it." She pulls at her hair. "I need the sun."

"The lights in here simulate sun light."

"I said I need the sun not sun light. I need fresh air. I want too scream and shout and run around."

"And you know if you do that we'll be found and captured." I was getting frustrated and trying too stay calm. "Aelita I've been down here just as long as you have and I have no problem with that."

"You keep busy with your robots. What do I have? I can't even soak in a tub and read. I can't go too my favorite restaurant. I can't talk too my daughter, friends, any one." I see tears in her eyes.

"I miss and worry about them. But I know your parents would never let her and the other children be hurt. They would die before they let that happened." She starts crying.

"This is bigger then any thing they could have controlled. We had no warning. This thing struck and killed millions. It has his symbol, it has to be Xana. He finally did it." Her body shakes as she cries.

"No he didn't. The radio reports plenty of resistance. And you heard the name it called itself, NAIA. The only NAIA I know of is the North American Intelligence Agency. Which means they probably made this thing."

"Then why did it attack Paris first?" I go over and hug her. She buries her face in to my neck.

"Maybe it felt the power of the Super Computer. It may have just attacked it at random. But if this thing was Xana wouldn't it be using his monsters? All of my scouts have seen robots and nothing that resembles one of Xana's monsters. So I think it is just a coincidence that it uses that symbol." My wife continues too cry. I kept my tears back as I thought about my next plan. I had to keep my mind distracted or I too would break apart.

After my wife went too sleep I got to work. I had one of my smaller drones out and was modifying it. I had added better sonics so I could hear from farther away with it. I also added a small zapping tool so it could defend itself. It had six legs attached too the main round body. Much like a beetle its shell was incredibly hard. Thankfully I had stocked the bunker with the tools needed for modifications. I tried to be quiet as I worked. Aelita was not handling this well. Maybe I should find a way for her too get outside for a little bit. She would like that.

The next day I surprised my wife. I sent out all of my scouts and set up a barrier. She would be limited in her movement but she could be outside for a little bit. I hope she enjoyed it.

I sent out my new drone towards the nearest town. There were the robots but even worse were the humans. They walked with the robots rifles held high like they belonged with them. "No one is in the woods. We searched and found some old abandoned homes but that's all." He was talking through a wrist unit.

"_Are you sure? NAIA and her forces are strong but I sure as hell don't want too deal with an attack. Did you hear what happened in China?"_

"Yeah but NAIA destroyed them herself."

"_We might not be so lucky. There are over a billion Muslims just like there were over a billion Chinese."_

"I heard there are only six hundred million Chinese left."

"_That many?"_ I hear them laugh. I want too send the Drone out and attack the person and the two robots he walked with but the Drone wasn't powerful enough.

I go deeper in to the town. The Drone moved silently through the night. The streets were empty of civilians. "They must have a curfew." Aelita was leaning over my shoulder. "It makes sense."

"Yeah it does. What do you think that is?" There is a building with several robots standing around it. I see two more of the tall human robots leaving and two go in. "Is that a cell tower?"

"I think so. Maybe it's how the NAIA thing releases its orders." Aelita leans closer to the screen. "Or maybe it's how they are powered. Those machines must use a lot of power."

"Hmm, we'll investigate." I control the Drone and get closer.

The robots didn't notice us. Maybe they thought the Drone was one of their own. I get near the entrance and see inside. Five robots were connected too a large generator. "You were right Aelita." The Drone walks towards the generator. "Maybe I can cause some problems." I extend the zapping tool and press it against the generator. I activate the zapper. "I guess it's not powerful enough." I have the Drone retreat from the recharge station.

The Drone was running low on power so I had it come back. "What should we do Aelita? If we do any thing like attack that place it might make them look harder."

"If we do nothing we're as bad as the humans helping them. We should modify the Drone so it can zap that place too hell."

"An EMP bomb would be good. Or maybe if we cut through," An idea came too me. "I have my burrowing Drone. I can send that out, get right under the recharge station, and have it drill up through the generator. That will disable it and shouldn't show any signs of damage unless they lift it up."

"Perfect!" She kisses me on the cheek. "We'll need too place a beacon near it first so you can find it."

"I'll get to work on the burrowing Drones drill while you work on the beacon." We get to work quickly and work late in too the morning.

After sleeping we started on our plan. We used the first Drone to go out and place the beacon inside of the recharge station. Next I set the burrowing Drone out. "Ok, following the beacon I should just head west." I activate the drill and the burrowing Drone takes off.

I follow the beacon too the recharge station. I send up a telescope and look around. "Two more meters on the left and I'll be under it." I lower the telescope and move it in to position.

Angling the drill I move up. I hear a grinding noise soon. "I hit it."

"How far do you think you need too go?" I shrug my shoulders.

The burrowing Drone breaks through and I see the insides of the generator. "I can do a lot of damage now." I move around using the drill too break through cases and destroy the wiring.

After a couple of minutes I move the burrowing Drone back in to the ground and drive it back.

I let Aelita drive the regular Drone back in to the area. Sirens were going off so obviously we had done some thing. The robots were huddled around the recharge station. "I don't know what they will do now." Aelita controls the Drone away.

"Let's just hope they think it's a malfunction and not sabotage." I watch the screen as she drives it back.

They seemed lost. They looked around but they never found us. I hoped it would have hurt them but the machines seemed unbothered by the destruction of the charging station. Maybe we needed too attack again. "Aelita should we find another one? Or maybe a couple more?"

"And do what? They didn't get hurt by it at all. It would be a waste. What if they found us?"

"If they are hurt it might distract them." We continue debating the cons and pros of attacking again.

**Odd and Sandra**

Sandra and I were in the car listening too the radio. Every now and then a short message would come through. "Come on Odd its over ninety degrees." She was fanning herself.

"We can't waste fuel using the air conditioning. If you're that hot take your shirt off." I get a crooked smile on my face as she glares.

"We just did that this morning."

"And you know I can never get enough of you." I lean over and kiss her on her sweaty cheek.

There were no messages that day. That night we laid there staring up at the stars. Tom and the kids were inside the caves getting some sleep. "What do you think Sandra?" I point at some stars. "That one looks like a Kankrelat."

"No it's a Krabe it has a flat shell." I follow her finger.

"Hmm, it might be." I reach out and grab her hand. "You know Sandra if the world hadn't gone too hell this would almost be a nice vacation."

"Yeah except we'd have them here." I hear the sadness in her voice.

"It's ok I'm sure they're fine." I nuzzle her neck. "They're on Lyoko cursing our names for never telling them that the stories were real."

"Odd don't distract me we're supposed too be looking out for any aliens." I nibble on her ear lobe.

"But you're so tasty and I'm so hungry." I get on top of her. "Besides they already came here and ripped the town apart. What do we have too worry about?" I lean down and kiss her. "Ow!" I pull back when she bit my tongue.

"Odd did you hear that!?" She pushes me off and stands up. "There it is again." She turns her head listening.

"What are you talking about?" I stand up and listen. "Oh that, I don't know what that is." We both walk around trying to find the noise.

When I am near one of the vehicles I hear the noise coming in louder. I go inside the car and turn the key so the radio comes on. _NW Thirty Eight NW Thirty Eight_. "Sandra get over here!" She comes running over and hears the message.

"What does that mean?" I had no idea. "We need Tom he's from around here he might know."

"Stay here I'll go get him." I run in to the caves.

I found Tom sleeping in a tent. "Tom, wake up!" I shake it hard.

"Huh, what, shit are they attacking!?"

"No we got a message over the radio! We don't know what it means. Come on hurry!"

"Shit, let me get some pants on." I wait a minute before he opens the tent and comes out.

"Come on, hurry!" We take off for the cars.

The message was still playing. _NW Thirty Eight._ "What does it mean?"

"Uh, it might be a reference too a base that used to be called New West Three Eight. But they closed it down years ago."

"Well maybe there are some people there. Military people hoping other military people will know what the message means." I feel a bit of hope rise in my chest. "And others will go. We might find some one who can help us!"

"Whoa hold on Odd." Sandra grabs my wrist. "If we go rushing off we could get killed. We need a plan."

"Right, uh, Tom?"

"You two get off to bed. It's about my time for watch. I'll write down any messages they send through."

"Ok, thanks Tom." Sandra and I walk in to the caves.

After some, fun, and a good night sleep we were back at the cars. "So Tom any thing new?"

"No it's the same message every minute. I know it is the old military base about two hundred miles north of here."

"Wouldn't the aliens have destroyed it already?"

"No. It was abandoned years ago. I don't know what would be left. But it would be pretty secure."

"Well we're secure here I don't think we should go." I turn to my wife.

"Why? There could be hundreds there. We could find out what's going on. And maybe get food and supplies." And I really wanted the human contact.

"But what if it's a trap? Or what if while we're there the aliens attack the base?"

"What if the aliens find us here? What if a asteroid smack the planet and kills every one? Really Sandra if we worried about every thing that could happen we are going too be a lot more stressed then what we already are." I agreed with Tom.

"And we will get low on food soon. If they have more we can bring it back here if we decide not too stay."

"Um, what if we don't all go? Like what if we left the kids here? We'll need some one too guard our stuff. And if some one is walking by they can help them."

"We'll make plans. But first we need breakfast." We leave the car and go to make breakfast.

After breakfast we were in a heated discussion. The kids didn't want too be left behind. "We need some one here so they can guard our stuff."

"Then leave my sister here. I'm not being left behind."

"I'm not being left here alone!" The two bickering reminded me a lot of my children.

"Stop it! You two are staying here. You will guard the caves and our stuff. Us adults will go out and if every thing is ok we will come back and get you. No arguing got it!?" Both are silent as they simply nod. "Good."

"Wow Sandra please make sure you chew their heads before you swallow." She glares at me.

"Now that that's settled we need to make a plan. Do we bring one or two cars? And do we take the roads or off road it? The aliens might be watching the roads but going off road could damage a vehicle."

"I think off road would be our best bet Tom. But do you know how to get there? We don't have any GPS units or a map."

"Uh, I have a good idea of where it is. It might take us a couple more days then usual but we should find it."

"Which means we'll need to carry a lot of fuel, food, and water."

"The water part is easy but we need enough food here for Jeff and Jackie. Maybe we should just hope we find the place quickly and eat there. I've lasted on sticks of jerky and bread for days. I'm sure the three of us could handle a couple days if we plan it out right."

"Uh, let's keep planning."

And planned we did. The next day we started sorting out what food we had. We wouldn't be able to take a lot and what we could take had to be filling and not spoil easily. My stomach grumbled just thinking about not having a full meal. "I could go for meatballs and gravy right about now." I rub my stomach.

"We'll eat a good meal before we leave. Also I think Tom said he has an idea for finding the base faster."

"What's that?"

"There are road signs for it in certain areas. I know the general area so if we go off road until we get closer then we can find a road and look for street signs. If this is a trap they'll be at the base and it won't matter if they see us on the roads near it. If it isn't a trap then they may not be near the base since they may think it abandoned."

"Tom that sounds like you are assuming a lot and you know what happens when you assume right?" He nods and smiles.

"Don't worry we'll bring some weapons with us so if they do spot us we can take a few down before they take us down."

"Tom we can't do that. We have Jeff and Jackie relying on us."

"Well, we'll have to risk it. But I think if we go tonight we'll have the moonlight so we won't need to use the headlights. Of course if they are looking out for people we'll be seen any ways."

"Tom if the aliens are looking we could be invisible they will probably still find us. If they aren't looking around here we could have all the lights on blasting music." Shit this would be risky. But this may be our best and only chance of getting human contact and a chance of safety. "But tonight sounds good."

"We'll have to get packed and take naps." We get to work preparing for tonight's trip. Hopefully it won't go to hell.

We had a truck packed and ready. Just after the sun set Tom got in the driver seat. Sandra made sure every thing was tied down as I talked with Jeff and Jackie. "You two should be safe here still. But if the aliens appear get deep inside the caves. If you see some one, a human, first look through the binoculars. If they look suspicious hide. If they look like they are lost then I want you," I point at Jeff. "To go out with a rifle. Don't assume that they are lost or need help. Check them for a chip. Talk with them and if they seem safe don't drop you're guard. Jackie you've practiced with a rifle right?"

"Of course we all know how too shoot out here."

"Good keep an eye out from here when Jeff goes out ok? If you see any thing while he and who ever it is warn him. We can't risk this cave. The water won't run out and the caves are a great hiding place. If the aliens find them we're in a lot of trouble."

"We know Odd don't worry we aren't idiots." I didn't like his tone of voice.

"It's not just your life on the line Jeff. Your little sister is counting on you. We're counting on the two of you. Don't frak this up or a lot more people will die." He frowns but I can see the seriousness got through.

I got in the truck and we left the caves. My stomach was messed up as I got nervous. "I wonder if they will have any medicine." My stomach makes noises.

"Odd it's gonna be ok." Sandra knew me too well. She knew my stomach only got like this when I was extremely nervous.

"We'll be there before morning if I go the right way." Tom activates the all whell drive as we leave the road.

We drove, and drove, and drove. Cacti and sand as far as the eye could see under the full moon. "Are you sure the base is this way?"

"Well it's not like we have a GPS unit or even a compass. But it was before the main highway and we haven't gotten there so we haven't gotten there yet. Just cool your jets."

"It's not my jets I'm thinking about." I was sicker and getting worse. The longer we went the more nervous I got and the worse I got. If we didn't see it soon… "Pull over I need too hurl." Tom stops the truck and I get out. I hate puking.

I washed my mouth out with water before getting back in the truck. "Thanks Tom."

"I didn't do any thing. Just make sure you warn me so I can stop again." Tom starts the truck back up and we keep going.

We kept driving until we saw the highway. "We went too far."

"Tom are you sure you know where it is?"

"I know I know just hard in the dark and shit. I mean come on when we went behind enemy lines we had GPS locations and detailed floor plans. This is like the shit we did in training with a shittier truck and a hot woman instead of twenty sweaty grunts." Tom laughs at his joke, I merely look back at my wife.

"Uh, yeah, not exactly what I wanted too hear from you about my wife." Tom laughs harder.

"Would you rather I said she was so frakking ugly I wouldn't touch it with a baseball bat?" His laughter fills the truck cab.

I couldn't respond. I guess it was a compliment he found my wife uh, hot. I know I did but hearing another man be so bold about his opinion on my wife was a little… distracting! He was distracting me so I wouldn't be nervous.

We switched drivers halfway through the night. Sandra took over since my stomach was still acting up.

The sun was coming up and we were still lost. We didn't have any place to hide. Our only option was to keep driving. We needed the base or we'd be out in the open in the middle of the day. "It can't be back this far maybe we should go north." I look north and see nothing but Cacti and sand.

"It's around here trust me. We just need to keep going this way. Sandra if you're tired I'll take over."

"No I can handle it." She turns and we start going more north than before.

I had my face pressed against the side window. I was tired and still a little sick. I see a mirage out in the desert. The image flickers as the heat comes off of the desert sands. "I thought mirages had trees and watering holes."

"Huh?" Tom follows my gaze. "There it is! Turn right Sandra it's over there!" She turns sharply and I swing away from the window.

"Whoa what are you doing?!" She hits the gas and I slam back in to the window. "Damn it what are you doing Sandra?!" I rub my forehead.

"That's the base!" We bounce in the truck as we fly across the desert. When we get closer I realize they were right it was the military base and not a mirage.

When we get closer I see two large Mecha units waiting outside the main gate. "Uh Tom they won't shoot us right?"

"I hope so." Tom sticks his arm out the window and waves.

We stop in front of the Mecha's. There were several men in uniform with rifles raised. An older gentleman steps out from behind them. "Where are you from?"

"We're from a small town south east of here." Tom parks the truck and steps out. "I'm a former Marine, served in WWIII." He stops and salutes.

"Ah good more experienced troops. Are the rest of your group the same as you?"

"Civilians but they've trained well Sir."

"At ease the military is frakked. What rank were you?"

"0-1. You Sir?"

"E-8 so I guess I should be saying Sir." They laugh easing the tension. The guards lower their rifles. "Get on in we've got food, beds, and running water."

"Great!" Tom comes back to the truck and drives us in.

The base had over a hundred people. The majority of them were former or current military and their families. There was a ton of food and supplies and the showers were great. I must have spent half an hour with my first shower. Hot water felt amazing.

I lost Tom. Since we got here he was taking charge with several other high ranked members. I was lost also but wasn't going too admit it. "Hey," I turn around and see a beautiful blonde woman. "You're one of the new guys that just came in this morning?"

"Uh yeah, I'm Odd."

"You don't seem that strange." The way she walked over too me just exuded sexuality. What was she a super model?

"No, my name is Odd Della Robbia." I stick my hand out. Her hand comes out and gracefully touches mine.

"I'm Christina Kataramak." Her voice just seemed too purr when she said her name. "Nice too meet you. Where are you staying around here?"

"I'm uh, not sure. I got lost and was looking for Tom."

"Second Lieutenant Tom?"

"That's what he said his rank was."

"I'll help you out. If you're new you're probably over by the water tower." She turns and walks away. I followed after staring at her… Well, I wasn't proud of myself.

I found the bunk area and got settled. A few minutes later Sandra showed up. "Hey Babe where were you?"

"At the armory. They have sniper rifles that put the one I was using too shame. They have a vid room for practice I'm going to later. What did you do?"

"I took a shower and then got lost. Maybe I'll join you at the vid room." I reach out and grab her hand pulling her on to the lower bunk bed. "Do you think there is any place we could get alone right now?"

"I don't know this place well enough. Maybe when we go back and get the kids we can say good bye too the caves in our own special way." We kiss for a few seconds.

That night after a short nap Sandra and I were in the so called vid room. It had fake weapons that were connected too several screens. You could choose to shoot different things at different ranges. I chose clay targets at medium range. It was fun trying to get a perfect score.

Sandra went with still targets but long range. She got a perfect score every time. "Wow, you sure are a sure shot." She smiles and nods at a person I didn't know.

"Hi, I'm Sandra, this is my husband Odd."

"I'm Robert, but my Resistance name is Night. What are you're Resistance names?" I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Uh, we don't have any. Who gave you the other name?"

"We get too but it's a first come first serve you know? And with a name like Odd you might not need one." He smiles and laughs a little.

"Who do we see about this? And do you know where Tom is? We came here with him but I haven't seen him since."

"Second Lieutenant Tom is either at dinner or in bed in the officer quarters. I can escort you there if you need the assistance."

"That would be great." Sandra puts down the fake rifle. "Neither one of us has any idea what's going on. And we have others who are waiting for us too return and get them."

"If Second Lieutenant Tom is awake he will be able too explain every thing." We leave the vid room following Night.

Tom was awake in one of the cafeterias. "Tom!" I wave and he waves back. Sandra and I hurry over to him. "What's going on? What are doing and any news on the rest of the world?"

"First the world is frakked except for small parts like this. Second we are about too have dinner. And third there is a lot of stuff going on."

"Ok well if this place was abandoned why is it so well stocked?" Sandra's question got me thinking about it also.

"It was reported as abandoned. But the government used it for secret training and testing. There are several bases like this one scattered across the country. Since the main bases would be targets and destroyed if invaded the Pentagon had back up ones like this ready. Of course from what we know the Pentagon no longer exists so this place was open."

"Ok so uh, now what? When should we go back and get the kids?"

"I don't know. This place is getting bigger and bigger. From what they've found this base could host over a thousand people for several years. But if we get that large the forces of NAIA will find us."

"Yeah, the aliens, any information on them?" Tom nods.

"They aren't aliens. Most likely this thing, NAIA it calls itself, was created by the North American Intelligence Agency. But they lost control of it and now the world's pretty much getting frakked up. The robots are called Cybrids and they have been given names. Cans are the human looking ones, those giant ones that ripped the buildings apart are Walkers, and you have Floaters which seem to be the main transportation of the Cybrid Forces." He reaches in to his pocket and pulls a piece of paper out. "It's been using this symbol," He unfolds it.

"Xana!" Sandra and I yell together.

"Who?"

"Not who, what. Xana is a, was a computer program…" We both stop. I look over at her and she looks at me.

"What? What is it? Do you two know some thing?" We both nod.

"Um, the USSR was working on new computers and computer programming. After they fell though one Scientist got away and continued his work. He made a Quantum Computer that was far more powerful then any thing we have today. The computer program was called Xana."

"Ok and?"

"Uh well Xana turned on him. Long story short Xana can posses things like humans or machines and control them."

"But this thing calls itself NAIA." I was stumped. I'm sure Xana would make sure every one knew what he was doing.

"Well Franz wasn't the only scientist. Maybe others escaped. Maybe others escaped and America took them in." Sandra had it!

"And they may have just completed the work and lost control of it! So that means this thing was created here."

"But all reports say it attacked Europe first. Why wouldn't it have attacked here? And where did all of these machines come from?"

"I don't know." I look at Sandra. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Well this is intelligence we didn't have before come with me." He sighs. "Dinner will wait." We leave the cafeteria.

We went outside and to another building. Inside were lots of older men. "Gentlemen! We have new intelligence on NAIA." They all snapped too attention. "Odd, Sandra, go ahead."

"Well uh, in the late eighties, early nineties the Soviets were working on a new…" We explain the story.

At the end we were hammered with questions. "Hold up, one at a time, by rank. I'll go first." Tom stands in front of the rest. "How do you know all of this?"

"Uh our friend, her father was Franz Hopper, one of the scientists."

"What do you think took them so long if this Franz Hopper did it right away?"

"Uh, maybe because he was the head of the research group? And if America only had one or two members then they wouldn't have had all of the information they needed. Or it's been around for awhile it just now snapped."

"What about the…" The questioning went on for several hours. I was so frakking tired at the end I completely forgot about eating.

I woke up that morning starving. I kicked the upper bunk. "Sandra are you awake?"

"I am now, what do you want?"

"I'm starving let's go get some food." I roll out of the bunk in just my boxers and muscle shirt.

"Odd, as much as I love looking at you I think you should get some thing more on." I grab a pair of socks and put them on. Giving her my goofy smile I get a laugh out of her.

"And you don't look so bad in pajama bottoms and a tank top."

"And that's all I'm wearing." She leans forward from the top bunk giving me an eye full before kissing me on the forehead. "I want a shower before I eat."

"I showered yesterday I'll go and save you a spot." I quickly get some shorts on before leaving the bunks.

I had a plate in front of me empty and was eating the plate I had gotten for Sandra when she showed up. "Hey, where's my food?"

"Uh, it was here but before it got cold I ate it. You can wait in line and get another, or two more saying you're getting one for you're husband."

"Odd you can't eat like this is Kadic." She walks away.

"I'm not I swear." I finish off the second plate.

After eating Tom had us go with him to a room we hadn't been in yet. A dozen high tech radios were buzzing. "We are getting signals from all over the world. China is still fighting and even used a nuclear warhead. Australia was cut off from the rest of the world and are relying on Guerilla warfare like we are here. Africa and South America are gone." I didn't care about those places.

"Europe? France?"

"Paris was hit hardest and reports are coming in this NAIA is making it the base for the new empire." Shit that was bad. But it didn't make sense unless this thing was Xana. But it couldn't be. Shit. "But there is a resistance there. Nighthawk reports that a Pho and Arrow are kicking ass and if we had more like them we'd have won by now."

"Well I hope it's over soon." I had to push my concerns away. "So why are we here?"

"We are sending out the report you gave us about what this thing is. If we found the Super Computer this thing came from and destroyed it then the war would end, right?"

"Uh, maybe. Who knows what they did or what this thing is capable of doing."

"Well we can find out if," A high pitched noise fills the radio room.

"Shit!" A girl turns a dial then hits a button. "Uh we may have incoming."

"Of what?"

"What do you think?" Oh frak no.

"They found the base already? What do we do?"

"We figure out where they are coming from and set up the Mecha's and troops. Sandra you want to help?"

"Of course! Give me a sniper rifle and a place to shoot from." He turns towards me.

"Odd?"

"I will. Um, a rifle and uh, yeah." I couldn't chicken out but I hoped it was just robots. I couldn't shoot other humans.

It was an absolute shit storm. The radar showed the NAIA forces were coming from the east so we got lined up on that side. Up on the roofs of the different buildings were several dozen snipers. My wife was up there. I was on the ground with a rifle shaking. What if this was it? What if I was killed or worse she was?

About a hundred of us were near the east wall of the base. Behind us several others had these strange tubes on tripods. "What are those?" Before she answered I realized who it was, Christina.

"Mortars. I wonder where the Mecha's are."

"I don't know I didn't see them." Damn she had incredible blue eyes. And her face was perfect. What was I thinking?

"Cans and Walkers are coming!" The warning blared over the speakers set up around the base. "Snipers focus on the Cans. Missile and Mortar wait for Walkers too get closer. Ground forces fire at will when the order is given." I raise my rifle and aim out. Standing on the top of the wall as the enemy marches towards us was terrifying.

"Stay calm, you can do this." I start aiming. I see the tall human robots walking towards us across the desert. They were called Cans by the Resistance. Behind them were the towering building destroying robots they called Walkers.

"Shit there's some thing in the sky!" Some random person points and we all look. Sure enough there were the robots they called Floaters.

"Missiles fire at the Floaters!" I hear whooshing sounds and then see a dozen or so missiles fly overhead. They slam in to the Floaters and a couple fall from the sky. "Keep firing! Snipers focus on Cans and any Traitors in range!" Gun fire rings out as the snipers start.

Gun fire, missiles firing, and soon lasers fill the air. "Ground troops aim and fire!" I flinch as dozens of rifles fire off at once. I aim at a Can and fire. I don't know if I hit it or not. I didn't care.

"Yee haw let's show these frakkers what it's like!" The beautiful blue eyed woman sounded like she was having fun. Like this was just some big party. We could die today and she was having fun, how?

Bullets, lasers, and missiles. I heard cries of pain as we were hit with lasers. More Floaters fell from the sky as they were hit with missiles. Soon the mortars start firing when the Walkers get closer.

I see a Walker charging a shot. I fire at it even though it was impossible my small bullets could harm it.

The blast tears through the wall just too the north of me. It didn't hit any one but now we had a huge gaping hole for the Cans and Traitors too run through.

Another barrage of missiles fire out hitting several of the remaining Walkers. "Cybrid Forces On the west wall! Mecah Units fire when ready."

"So that's where they are." Christina fires her rifle with a huge smile on her face. She was actually enjoying herself. Didn't she realize she could be hurt or worse? This was life and death not a game. After all the times Xana nearly took mine…

"Shit! They're sending in the Spiders. Mortar units bomb the frak out of em!" More mortar fire fills my ears.

You could see hundreds of the small Spider Cybrids moving across the desert like a living carpet. I fired and fired but had no idea if it was of any use. They just kept coming. One last missile barrage destroys the remaining Walkers and Floaters. Mortars pounded the desert sending metal and body parts flying every where. You could hear screams of pain and agony all around us. "Missile groups use rifles, focus on Spiders, Snipers focus on Cans and Traitors. The Cybrids must not breach this base!" No frakking duh.

I saw several Traitors moving towards the hole in the wall. I couldn't shoot them some one else would. I went back and shot at a Can that was close. My bullets ripped through it.

"Some one get the frakking Traitors!" I flinch but keep on the Cans.

Holy shit they were pulling back! As they ran away I stopped firing but others didn't. Mortars rained down from the sky blasting them apart. Soon there was cheering all around the base. "Help the wounded first. The dead aren't going any where." The announcement soured the cheers.

We were lucky. Only a couple dozen people were killed. There were a lot injured mostly burns. "I wonder why they weren't killed. You'd think the Cybrids would want us dead." I look over and see Christina helping another person in to the medic area.

"Let's just be glad they didn't kill more." I look around some more. I couldn't find Sandra. If she wasn't injured then she would have been helping those who were. But she wasn't down here. I had to find her.

I went back outside and looked for her. "Odd!" I turn and see her with several other Snipers.

"Are you ok!?" She nods.

"That was terrifying but wow what a rush!" She laughs with the others.

"You're wife here is one hell of a shot. We want too call her Sure Shot but she said we had to ask you first." Sure Shot?

"How about S.S.?"

"Double eS? Sure, what not?" My wife's smile made me smile. She was ok. She wasn't hurt and she seemed to have made some new friends in the Resistance.

We spent the next several hours helping the wounded. The smell of burnt flesh made me sick but I had to help. Thankfully we had a few military medics who knew how to get bullets out. The moaning and cries of pain filled my ears but I had to block it out. These people nearly died so that the rest of us could keep going.

But for what? I didn't know. The Cybrids would be back tomorrow I bet and in greater numbers. We should abandon the base. We should run back to the caves. Well, not every one. If they all came with Sandra and I too the caves then they would be attacked. We needed a plan.

I found Tom in the cafeteria. The food smelled great but my stomach for once told me not to eat. "Tom?"

"Odd, sit down glad you're ok. How's Sandra?"

"She's fine. She got a new Resistance name, S.S."

"What's it stand for?"

"Sure Shot. The other Snipers seem to really like her." Tom gets a strange look on his face.

"Snipers, now there is a bunch of people I wouldn't want too get to cozy with."

"Why?"

"On the battle field it's a thousand versus a thousand. You shoot and hope the bastards on the other side die. But a Sniper chooses his target and he looks them in the eye even though the target doesn't even know they're there. Then he pulls the trigger and a man who never knew he was in a battle dies. Just not how it should be."

"And what about you and the Marines? Went behind enemy lines and murdered civilians." I stand up and push the table. "You killed innocent people who weren't even in the army let alone near a battle. My wife is doing what she needs to. We don't even like this shit we frakking marched against wars and weapons but now we fight for our lives just like you. Those Snipers have bigger balls then you do I bet. You fire at random they know they are going to kill some one. You shoot and maybe hit some one. They shoot knowing they are killing a human being."

"Odd you don't know shit. A Marine is trained to be the best and if the orders are to go in and take out the political leaders then that's what we do. We don't just shoot at random we know our targets and they know us. A Sniper just hides away waiting for the right shot then bam they kill some one. We were given targets and we knew that the people we killed were evil. A Sniper just aims and shoots because the person on the other end of the scope wears the wrong colored uniform."

"Whoa hey you two calm down we don't need fighting in the cafeteria!" We both turn and growl at the person interrupting us. "Oh um, Lieutenant Tom I'm sorry." He backs off.

"Frak that I lost my appetite." Tom walks away. I didn't know what to do so I stood there for a minute before walking the other way. I completely forgot about asking him for ideas of leaving the base.

I was walking through the base when I saw Christina again. It was like she was every where. Why was I always finding her? "Hi Christina!" I wave at her and she jobs over. Damn that was a sight her large… Uh, never mind.

"Hey Odd how you doing?"

"I'm ok. Can't eat though after being in the medic room." She makes a face.

"I know what you mean." She looks around. "We probably shouldn't be outside right now. Who knows if those Cybrids have sniper bots or not."

"Yeah, good thinking." We go over to the nearest building.

It was a storage building. Supplies stuffed the shelves. "Ok not what I was thinking of but it will do."

"What will do?" I was confused until she got close too me.

"What do you think?"

"Uh, Christina I can't do this here." Her hand moves to the waist of my pants.

"Why not? We're alone and I need a break from this shit." She puts her hand down my pants and well, she got a reaction.

"I'm married first of all and," She kisses me then grabs me hard.

"I don't think you care. "I noticed how you looked at me. You were all but undressing me with you're eyes. And you know what? I looked right back." Her hand felt good, I bet her mouth would feel even better. No, stop thinking like…

"Stop, now." I pull away.

"Come on Odd, I won't tell her. A nice young stud like you I bet you know how to show a woman a real good time in the sack." She undoes the top button of her pants and unzips them a little.

"There are lots of single men on this base. If you want, that, find one of them." I reach for the door handle but she knocks my hand away.

"I want that with you, now." She takes her shirt off revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. As a man I wanted her right there, right now. I was more then ready, she was so damn beautiful.

"Sandra is my wife. I've never cheated on her and I won't start now." Even as I opened the door I couldn't take my eyes off of her body. Frak she was amazingly hot. No, Sandra is my wife I won't… I'll stop looking when the door closes.

I ran away from the building. I had to find Sandra. I hadn't done any thing but I felt horrible. I should have run away before she could have… Damn they were nice.

I went to the bunk area and found Sandra lying on the top bunk. "Sandra um, I can't tell you why but I'm sorry." She turns on her side.

"Don't worry Odd I heard about you and Tom getting in a fight."

"Oh uh, well, ok?"

"Of course it's ok. I like you protected me like my knight in purple armor." She leans forward and grabs my hair pulling me towards her. She kisses me hard on the mouth then pulls back. "Strawberry? Why do you're lips taste like strawberries? I know we don't have any of them at this base." Her glare sent chills down my spine.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie Odd." Shit wrong move.

"Well Sandra, please don't be mad at me. I told her no, she threw her self at me and I ran away. I swear on our children I ran away. That's why I was apologizing. I didn't do any thing but I still felt like shit. I should have ran away before she kissed me. I'm so sorry."

"Asshole, go to bed. If you wake up dead don't say you don't deserve it." She turns so her back is to me.

"I'm sorry Sandra please don't be mad." She doesn't respond. Gah, she could go for days with out talking too me. Frak I frakked up. I had nothing else to do or say so I went too bed.

When I woke up Sandra was already gone. I go to the cafeteria and grab a tray. "Uh, I'll need another tray for my wife." The person behind the counter looks at my hair.

"Sorry you're wife said not to let you grab a second tray." Shit, caught.

"Oh uh, she's already here? I didn't see her, never mind." Frak she was messing with my food. I go through the line and get my breakfast.

I didn't see her at any of the tables so I sat down at an empty one. "Oh there you are." I recognized the voice right away.

"Christina stay away from me." She sits down next to me.

"Is that what you really want?" She moves a hand to my thigh and starts rubbing it. "I bet you dreamed of me."

"I didn't." I couldn't look over at her. If I did I'd be thinking about how gorgeous she was. How nice her… "Please go away or I will."

"Fine, but when you're ready for a good time let me know." She leaves the table and I finish the rest of my breakfast.

There was an announcement over the speakers and we all went to a large auditorium. "We have several Mecha's but only three trained pilots. We have been using the Skywalker class Mecha's which take one pilot each. But the Colossus class Mecha's take two and can deal out a whole lot more punishment. Any who are willing too learn how to pilot a Mecha please come forward." Several do. "Thank you. We are listening in on the radio hoping for any warning of an attack. So far the Cybrids seem to have backed off. For how long we don't know. So the training will commence now. The rest of you help rebuild the wall that was damaged in the last attack."

We were stacking scrap metal and other debris along the hole so it would be impassable. Working outside in the heat made me sweat badly so after I went to the showers.

Frak, she must have been following me. "Christina one more time leave me alone! I'm already in shit with my wife I don't need more problems! Why don't you go pick on some one else?!"

"Because I like you Odd. I've always liked you. Mr. Sports announcer for Exxtreme Series. Don't think I and others haven't recognized you." I back up against the wall. Shit now where for me to run. "And if she's already mad at you why not give her some thing too be mad about?" She reaches out and grabs me getting the reaction she wanted.

"No, stop." She leand down and puts it in her mouth. Her lips, her tongue, her hand, oh frak it wasn't long before…

She wiped her mouth and smiled at me. "Well then now you owe me one." She turns around and walks away shaking her beautiful round tight… gah what had I just done? Frak, shit, need to wash up. Frak…

I had to avoid her at all costs. And I needed Sandra. Shit I had psycho fans before but I could always get away from them. But on this base there were few places for me to go and she could follow me too all of them.

I found my wife in the vid room practicing her sniping. "Go S.S.! Wow she hit that target from over five hundred yards!"

"No biggie I can probably do better." She was having fun with the friends she made here. I was having a hell of a time here but she seemed too enjoy it.

"Um, Sandra, could we please talk for a minute."

"Ooo, he's got the serious voice going on!" The others laugh.

"Fine Odd." She lowers the fake rifle and follows me out of the room. "What is it?"

"I'm still sorry ok? She recognized me from my job and I guess she has a huge crush on me and normally I could get away from my psycho fans but this base doesn't really have employee only areas. I didn't kiss her back and I literally ran away from her." _The first time_. "I swear on our children, please forgive me. You know I've never cheated on you and I never will." _I did nothing that second time._ "Please Sandra, I love you and need you."

"Stick with me. If she comes around you again let me know I'll take care of you're psycho fan." I hug her and kiss her.

"Thank you Sandra. Um, can I watch with all your friends?"

"Sure. I'm kicking every one else's ass I'm sure I can kick your ass too." We go back inside the vid room.

I felt like shit but I had to lie. Christina meant nothing to me. What she did in the shower room meant nothing. I didn't owe her any thing.

Two days later we were told that the Cybrid forces were seen coming towards the base. We were getting prepared for an assault at any minute. I was near the radio room when another message came through. "_Cybrid forces are east of you're position. Several dozen Floaters carrying Walkers. About a thousand Cans have been seen with several transport vehicles believed too carry Traitors. We can not offer assistance. Good luck."_

"We'll need more then luck." I look and see Tom. We hadn't talked since the argument in the cafeteria. "You all know the orders! Get ready for a fight!" I rush out of the building and take my place along the wall.

It wasn't long before you could see the Floaters carrying Walkers. The whoosh noise of missiles firing was all the warning we had that the fight had begun.

A massive Mecha unit was near the hole. We had piled enough junk that it should prevent the Cybrids from getting in through there but we couldn't take chances. I wonder if who ever they were training was one of the pilots. "Don't frak up." I raise my rifle and take aim at a Can that was getting closer.

We opened fire on the Cybrids when they were close enough. Mortars were fired blasting the Cans in to scrap metal. When the Colossus started shooting the noise was unimaginable. The Cans and Traitors were mowed down so easily it was like magic.

When the Floaters started dropping off more Walkers the Colossus fired several missiles. It was shooting down the Floaters destroying them and hopefully damaging the Walkers. I fire at a Spider that had gotten close and destroy it. This was so easy! Last time it seemed like an impossible fight but with the Mecha unit here we could do this!

In less then an hour we had decimated the Cybrids. We only had three injured and no casualties! "Ha! We kicked ass!" We were all celebrating.

Shit. I had almost forgotten about the caves and the kids when Sandra brought it up. "Odd we need to get them soon. They might think we're dead or some thing."

"I know," _Now_. "But what if they're watching us? If we go to the caves and they follow us what do we do?"

"We could bring some of the others with us. We could fight them off. What if we brought a Mecha with us?"

"And if we brought others we could load up on the water. It doesn't hurt to have extra right?"

"We'll have to talk with Tom since he's one of the leaders here." We both frown.

"Yeah, I'll do it." He insulted my wife and I wouldn't make her face him.

It took me a few minutes of asking around so I could find where Tom was. "Tom, we need to talk about Jeff and Jackie. Are we bringing them here or what?"

"No. In fact we may be leaving here soon."

"Why? This place is impossible to take!"

"For now. But we're doing the math and we may only have enough munitions for the Mecha's for another five or six attacks. When we run out of munitions for the Mecha's we will be weak."

"So what you're ordering a retreat or evacuation?" He nods.

"We'll keep the Mecha pilots and a few others here for a distraction while every one else flees. I want you and Sandra and maybe a few others too go to the caves. I'll stay until we run out then meet you with a few others and plan from there."

"So that's it. We came here hoping for help and in the end we just run back where we were? Frak what the hell happened? Didn't our government and military have plans for this shit?"

"We had plans for either another nation or aliens. We had plans that included other nations fighting against who ever it was that attacked. But these Cybrids and NAIA struck so hard and so fast reports say only China released a nuclear attack and it failed."

"Shit. Well um, I'll tell Sandra ok?"

"Start packing. We want most of the people who aren't staying out by tomorrow. We'll release you in waves hoping that will confuse the Cybrids."

"And if they follow us?"

"Fight until you're dead. It is better to die a free man on his feet then live as a slave on his knees."

"Yeah, I guess." I leave the room.

Before I found my wife the announcement was made over the radio. I hurried over to the bunk area and found my stuff. I pack what was out and grab the pillow. It was nice and I could always use another one.

I found Sandra and helped her with her stuff. "He wants us back at the cave by tomorrow."

"Do we take any one else with us?" I shrug my shoulders. "We should. It wouldn't hurt."

"I know. We should get some food and stuff. Who knows what will happen now." We keep working on getting ready to leave.

The whole base was chaos. Except for the select few the rest would be leaving soon. Where would they all go? Who would we bring with us? Would the ones left behind be ok? Frak I can't worry about that now.

I was in the driver seat of the truck we came here in. Sandra was helping a young woman and her son in the back seat. We loaded the back with lots of food and supplies. We didn't need any water which allowed us more room for the food and supplies. "Is every one ready?"

"Seatbelts are fastened and the supplies are tied down." Sandra climbs in to the passenger seat and gets her seatbelt on. "When do we leave?"

"When they give us the signal." I look up at the tower near the gate. We were leaving with three others. We were going different directions hoping the Cybrids weren't able to follow all of us.

And we're off! I spun the tires a little before taking off. I turned south looking for the main road.

We bumped and bounced across the desert. The little kid was squealing with delight typical kid right? Ark and Sandra would have loved this. We'll do it once the war is over. Get a better truck that would go faster and bounce higher!

"Odd over there!" I see a sign. I turn and find the main road and drive on it. My body ached from all the bouncing. I just needed too see one more sign and… There it was. I turn sharply off the road and the bouncing starts again.

I slide to a stop in front of the caves. Jeff and Jackie came out with rifles raised. "Whoa, it's us! Jeff, Jackie, lower the frakking rifles!"

"Odd!" Jackie ran over to the truck. "What happened? You were gone for so long we though you forgot about us!"

"Of course we didn't forget." Sandra was already out of the truck and going around to the back. "But the base is frakked so we're still stuck here."

"What? But, then, what happened?" Jeff hears the child. "Who is that in the truck?"

"We brought a couple of friends. Miranda and her son Michael. More will come here later." I get out of the truck. "Just help us unload things ok? We'll tell you what happened later."

We got every thing in the caves. The little kid ran around for a while before we helped him down. I didn't know how long it would be before Tom came here. Or if he would come back. The Mecha's were powerful sure but if they ran out of bullets and stuff they'd be frakked. Damn Cybrids. We will destroy every single last one of them.

**A/N And so here we go. We had a battle, Odd had an admirer he… Unwillingly did stuff with. And we saw Aelita and Jeremie do some damage but what will happen next? Hope you enjoy for all those that read this!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Code Naia: War Stories 24**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

**A/N Ok, so Code Naia ended but… There was a world war going on! What else happened during that time? We will find out as Code Naia: War Stories unfolds!**

**Yumi**

_The voices in my head they talk too me they understand. As time passes with the sand then maybe there will be a hand that will come and make a stand from some one who can…_

**Jeremie and Aelita**

We were getting no where with the attacks. We sent out robots and attacked several times but there were always more robots. We needed a power that could allow us to posses these machines and destroy them. But the only thing that could do that was thousands of miles away.

We sent out a smaller robot for a scouting mission. We had heard talk of a resistance. If we could find them maybe they could get us to France. Of course with Xana controlling these things the Super Computer would be under constant guard. We had robots and with the resistance we might take it back. Maybe destroying it would stop Xana's wrath.

This would be very dangerous. We sent out several scouting robots looking for a clear path. Going north would be easy except for a few areas that were heavily guarded for some reason we couldn't understand. Maybe the robots were just being random but I didn't believe that Xana would be random.

We kept watch on the machines for a few days. The closest area the machines guarded didn't seem special. Just more trees and other things. We would need a path around them.

Aelita was bothering me, again. "Jeremie we can't stay in here forever."

"Of course not but we're not rushing this. I won't take any chances with you." Only one thing could mean more than my wife and it was my daughter.

"And what makes you think I'll take chances with you? Jeremie I know this is dangerous but it will always be dangerous!" Arguing with her wasn't going too help any thing damn it.

"You're getting upset because you're stuck inside all day. I understand but getting crabby won't help us."

"Just because you are used to being locked up in an office all day doesn't make this situation any easier on you. I know you hate being stuck in here too." She crosses her arms and glares at me.

"I do but I know it is better then what could be. What if we weren't fast enough? What if we hadn't gotten the warning about Paris airport? What if we were caught on our way here? I would rather be in here then out there. You know what they do with the women they find." We both shudder. That was one scouting mission we would never forget.

"I know, but, Jeremie we can't sit here and do nothing! We damaged one recharge station and then what? We spy, we scout, and then we spy some more. If we aren't going to do any thing else we should be looking for the Resistance!"

"What would be the point of finding them if we can't get too them? They're spread out all over the world what are our chances of finding them?"

"What would be the point of leaving here if we don't have any Resistance contact? Maybe they could help us if we found any?"

"Hmm, good point. I do have the voice functions on my robots. But any Resistance would see a machine and shoot first ask questions second."

"Aren't your machines nearly indestructible?"

"Well, nearly. But why would they listen? They would just say it's a trap and run off."

"Then we need a way…" She scrunches her face up in concentration. "I got it!"

"What?"

"I talk! They must know what Xana does with women and so if I talk they will know we aren't with him!"

"Brilliant! But this is all based on finding the Resistance."

"Then let's get to work." We focus on the new plan and start hunting for the Resistance.

We were doing our farthest hunt yet. We were out so far I wasn't even sure the robot was in the same country. "The signal is still strong."

"It's getting dark do you want it to come back?" I shake my head.

"I'll set the night vision." The screen goes green. "There now we're ready for night fall."

"Well um, I'll take a nap. When you need some sleep wake me up." Aelita goes to the bed and lies down.

I crawl through the land looking for any sing of life. Where would the Resistance be? If they could hide from Xana how would I find them? This could take a long time. Thankfully the robot I sent could go several weeks with out being recharged.

The sensors picked up a heat signature. I followed it and found a cave entrance. I increased the volume and heard voices. "Abbiamo bisogno del piu fratello dell'alimento." Oh frak they were speaking Italian.

"Translation please," I activate the onboard translation.

"I know brother but the Resistance said too lay low. The machines were close the last time the convoy came through." This voice sounded older, deeper.

"We're almost out, I'm hungry." This voice sounded higher pitched. Like a boy who hadn't reached puberty.

"I know brother, I know." Frak they mentioned the Resistance but they didn't appear too be in it. But if they knew the Resistance then they could help me.

I move the microphone to my lips. "Do not be afraid, I am using a scouting robot looking for help. I will not harm you so please do not attack me." I move the robot in to the cave.

"Stay back! Please, please don't hurt us!"

"I won't! I'm not with the bad guys. I am using a robot I made for just a situation like this. I am Jeremie Belpois of J Inc and I am looking for the Resistance. I think I can help them weaken or even destroy this army."

"We don't buy your lies!" Both of them cower in fear. The older brother wraps his arms around his little brother shielding him.

"I'm not lying. I can help you. I have some food I'll give you but you must help me find the Resistance. I can help them if they can help me." They don't reply. "Ok, stay there I'll get you some food. It will take several hours though so please relax. I won't hurt you."

I wake my wife. "Aelita, I found a couple of people but they're terrified and hungry. We need to get them some food."

"Wait, why are they terrified? Are they Resistance?"

"They think I'm part of Xana's army. And no they know some Resistance members but I don't think they are actual Resistance members."

"Let me talk they should know that Xana doesn't allow women too do any thing." Aelita grabs the microphone. "Hello?" I watch through the screen. "I'm a woman, the wife of the man who built this robot. Please don't be afraid. We won't hurt you."

"A woman?" I see the little brother relax.

"It's a trick NAIA doesn't use woman."

"Exactly! Only the Resistance and other survivors do. I swear I am telling you the truth." I see the older brother grab some thing hanging between his neck. I zoom the camera in on it and see a cross.

"Religious? Please tell me they aren't nujobs."

"Shh," Aelita puts a hand on my mouth. "I swear too Jesus Christ I am not the enemy. We will send you some food soon in trade for your help contacting the Resistance."

"I, we don't have much left and they said they wouldn't come back for at least two more days."

"Then we'll send three days worth of food so you will have plenty. Please relax it is going too be ok." Aelita's motherly side was coming out. "We will make sure you are taken care of."

"I, we'll wait." I see him relax his grip on his brother.

I set up the second scouting robot. It was risky sending it out with the food package since it didn't fit through the secret tunnel I had built too release the robots. "Ok Aelita follow the signal."

"Already doing so." By the time I get back too the control panel Aelita had the robot nearly a kilometer away. "What took you so long?"

"I had to make sure the locks were set. We can't get lax with our security." I sit down next too her. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I can control a robot just go to bed you've been up a long time."

"Yeah, I am a little tired." I yawn. "Goodnight Aelita. Wake me up if you need any help." I go to bed.

When I woke up I heard Aelita's voice. "So how long have you been hiding in the cave?"

"Only a couple of days. We were with a convoy but then NAIA's forces attacked. The Resistance hid us here and said they would be back in a few days." I was confused.

"Who or what is NAIA?"

"The thing controlling the robots. We think it's an acronym for some thing else like North American Intelligence Agency." His brother talked next.

"I heard it looked like a girl but with like wild crazy black hair and could shoot lightning out of her fingers. Sounds like an alien." NAIA was doing this? But the NAIA couldn't have had this kind of technology. Only Franz built a Super Computer and created Xana. How could the North American Intelligence Agency have done this?

"Are you sure it was called NAIA?"

"Yeah, that's what the Resistance said. But I guess they lost control of this thing." I see the little brother shiver in fear.

"It's ok, don't worry." If it wasn't Xana then the Super Computer was safe. And with it we could activate Towers and destroy this NAIA thing easily. "Did you enjoy the food my wife provided?"

"Yes, thank you very much. I'm sorry I didn't trust you at first."

"No it's ok with what has happened I understand." I lean over my wife's shoulder for a better look at the screen. "Are either of you injured? I could send medical supplies."

"No we're fine, just hungry."

"And cold." The little brother hugs his older brother tightly.

"Well when the Resistance finds you we'll have a talk and then my wife and I will bring lots of things for you and the rest of the Resistance."

My wife continued talking with the boys while I prepared several robots for transport. The Krabe robot would carry our supplies and we would hide underneath it. With its tough metal shell and several defense shields we should have no trouble. Keyword being should.

The next day several soldiers showed up. The Resistance were first shocked by my robots but they listened. "You claim you are Jeremie Belpois but how do we know?"

"What would you like too know?" The Resistance member wasn't on the screen.

"Well as former Head of the Research Department at the Prehistoric Park what was the hardest part of breeding the animals?"

"That we only had DNA from female animals and so it was impossible too make male animals until we found male DNA. And even after we did there was no way we could make them mate, right Roger?"

"Hello boss I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"I'm not your boss right now. Like you said you're the former head of Research." Frak, I wonder what happened. We had so many different animals there. I hope this NAIA saw fit too feed and care for them. "So what is going on? What are the numbers?"

"We were supplying a camp too the south when we were ambushed. We lost two members but turned several Cans in to scrap metal."

"Cans?"

"The tall humanoid looking ones Sir. We stashed these two here so they would be safe. Where are you?"

"I'm in a bunker with my wife. We need too get to Paris, is there any chance you could help?"

"Whoa, Paris? No way boss that place is done for. NAIA seems too have made it the main base of its army."

"Well I think I know why." I turn too my wife confused.

"Mrs. Belpois what is your idea?"

"I told you before Roger call me Aelita. And my idea is that there is another power source much like the one that created this thing. It may not yet have found it and if not we can use it ourselves."

"A power source?"

"Yes. We think the North American Intelligence Agency made a Quantum Computer and created this thing. We also built one and had a slight problem with the artificial intelligence. We contained it but obviously the NAIA didn't."

"Wow Sir um, well, if it could help in the war we could see what we can do."

"If you could let one of my robots follow you we will be able too add the location to the database and auto set a military robots to go there. We'll follow it and meet up with you."

"Uh, well um, maybe we could do that. It is dangerous territory around here. Where exactly are you?"

"I won't reveal that. But we can get any where with my machines. Just let us set the signal ok?"

"Well, start following Sir when we are ready." We sit and wait.

I sent one robot out in front as a scout. Hopefully if the NAIA robots saw it they would think it was one of their own. The Resistance followed behind giving directions. I controlled the robot for nearly four hours before we reached a Resistance base.

I met the leaders through my robot and discussed with them my plans for going to Paris. "Well if you can provide your own transport here we could see about getting you farther. We're not making any promises but we don't know the situation we'll have once you make it here."

"It might take us a few days but we'll make it. I'm not sure how too contact you once we leave. You will be staying where you are, right?"

"Yes. We're entrenched here pretty well. The Cans don't like mountains and the Spiders don't travel with out the Cans."

"Give us five days. We're almost ready to leave. I'll send you one more signal before we leave."

"See you when you get here."

Aelita and I leave the bunker together. It was the first time we had been outside together since the war started. The Krabe moved at our pace as two of my scouts moved ahead one hundred meters apart. They would send the Krabe a signal if they spotted any other machine. Hopefully this would give us enough warning.

We walked for several hours before growing tired. We lay down under the Krabe and fell asleep after programming it too wake us up in two hours.

We didn't get that two hours. A high pitched alarm sounded warning us that we had been spotted. The Krabe fired at the Spider that had found us and destroyed it. "Shit who knows if it sent out a signal to other robots. Come on Aelita wake up!"

"I'm awake just a little disoriented." I help her off of the ground.

"That Spider might not be alone." I look at the back of the Krabe. I didn't make a place for a person but it might work. "We need too move fast. I'll help you up on to the back of the Krabe."

"I don't know if I can pull you up."

"It doesn't matter as long as you get out of here safe." I cup my hands together and she places a foot in them. I use all of my strength and get her up. "I bet Ulrich could have done that with one hand."

"And he'd be able too jump up here." She reaches down and I grab her hand. After a little struggling I am able to get up on top.

"Ok, head for the signal." The Krabe starts moving forward and I nearly fall off.

My arms grew tired as the Krabe moved. "Aelita do you need a break?"

"No, I'll make it." I see her arms were shaking.

"Aelita if your arms are tired we can take a break. I know mine are tired."

"I can make it." I give up and just focus on hanging on.

We made it too the Resistance. My arms ached all over and I was almost passing out as I stood in front of some Resistance members. "You made it in less then a day. Your machine is very fast."

"Well it was built that way. But it also has plenty of weapons."

"I like the sound of that." Roger was taking the lead so I focused on him. I was too tired to let the others distract me.

"And I'll use them so I can get to Paris. I'd like the Resistance's help but if you think its too risky then we'll go alone."

"Well Sir there is a small Resistance base there but we aren't sure where. Nighthawk has contact with them so if we can get you to Nighthawk he'll get you to Paris."

"Then let's get this done."

**Odd and Sandra**

We staid at the caves hoping Tom would come back soon. The kids staid deep in the caves with Miranda while Sandra and I kept watch at the entrance. They were scared, I was scared. The NAIA thing was powerful. It had taken the planet in only a few weeks. All that was left were a few pockets of humanity like us. Could we really fight this massive army of robots and Traitors? The Cybrid forces had a huge advantage over us. But we wouldn't give up.

I was outside looking up at the stars. Every now and then I would see a meteor streak across the sky. "Odd?" I look over and see Miranda.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I was just getting bored in the caves. Your wife is keeping an eye on Michael."

"She's great with kids. Michael looks a little like my son did at that age, except for the hair."

"What did his hair look like?" She sits down next to me.

"Like mine. His spot wasn't as large as mine but it was there. His sister didn't have it though."

"They were twins right?" I nod. "Strange they didn't have the same spot." I notice her staring at the spot.

"Well I have no idea why I have it so I couldn't even begin explaining why he has one and she didn't." She looks away. "It's ok I've had people stare at it since I could remember."

"Well I don't usually stare its just well, weird."

"Odd, my name's Odd." I laugh at the joke. If I've told it once I've told it a thousand times but it still made me laugh. "Well um, Miranda, any thing important going on down below?"

"Not really. Jeff and Jackie have been so nice. They play with Michael and keep an eye on him when he's napping. Your wife and I have been exploring the caves. We found a couple of dead ends but a few other passages went so far we had to turn back.

"Wow. Be careful we don't need any one getting hurt."

"We're careful. And I don't go too far in case Michael needs me."

"He's how old, five?"

"Seven. I know he's getting a little old for me to be so protective but with this war can you blame me?" I shake my head.

"If I had been as protective as you are my children might be here." I can't help but feel the sadness move through me. "Or I might be where they are." They had to be on Lyoko. Jim and Samantha would have made sure of that.

"You don't know that. This thing struck so fast no one could have done any thing. Hell did any military have the time too react?"

"I heard China fired a nuclear warhead at it, and failed." If a nuclear warhead couldn't stop it nothing could. Why keep fighting? "Why didn't you turn yourself over?"

"I couldn't. My little boy won't grow up in some camp like I've heard about. And the things they do with women…" She shudders. And that is why we fight.

"It's ok. I won't let that happen. Tom won't either."

"Tom?"

"My friend. We were staying here together before going to the base. He staid behind because his military back round will help the others there."

"Oh, you don't have any?" I shake my head. "Oh, I thought you did. And your wife, they named her Sure Shot didn't they? She wasn't in the military either?"

"No but we're fast learners." _And_ we spent years fighting but I couldn't talk about that. "And Tom helped. So I guess we have a little military training."

"I wouldn't mind some training. I just hid with Michael back at the base. I would have been hopeless if those machines got in."

"Well, Sandra and I could probably help you. It's not that hard really you just point and shoot."

"But you shoot at other people. I don't know if I could do that." She curls up and hugs her knees.

"I can't. I point at the robots and shoot. So don't feel bad if you can't shoot another human being."

"You never shot another person? How do you know? The battles at the base sounded like chaos."

"I, I just know."

The next few days we showed her how too work a rifle. We didn't fire it in case the sound of gun fire would attract the Cybrids.

The days and nights passed. I got more and more worried about Tom. What if he didn't come back? With out him I didn't know what we would do. And right now we had plenty of food but it wouldn't last forever and I doubt there was any food left for a hundred miles.

I started rationing the food before we needed too. Better to start now then starve later. It wasn't very popular with Miranda but I made an exception for her son. He was young, still growing, and would need the extra nutrition.

A week of rationing was working well. At this rate we could last at least four more months before we ran out. I didn't know what we would do when that happened but for now we were doing well.

Frak. I don't think Tom is coming back. If he was he would have been back by now. We needed contact with the Resistance but I didn't know how. There were no messages over the radio. The Resistance appeared too be gone. We were stranded at the caves with no hope.

I kept up my upbeat attitude around the others but Sandra saw through it. One night we were in the tent getting ready too sleep when she started crying. I could only hold her and fight back my own tears.

That morning we heard screaming. We ran out of the tent and saw Jeff and Jackie with rifles raised. "What's going on?"

"Two trucks are headed this way! What do we do!?"

"Jackie make sure Miranda and Michael hide deep in the caves, Jeff cover the entrance. Sandra where's your rifle?"

"Got it!" She picks it off the ground near the tent and raises it to her shoulder. "Jeff, Odd, stay back! If I get a shot I'll take it."

"Sandra please don't be stupid!" I find my rifle and aim it at the oncoming vehicles. "Get down maybe they won't see us!"

"They're coming straight for us!" I watch her take aim. In a few seconds she would fire and who knew what kind of fresh hell would be brought down on us. "Holy frak," Oh shit now what? "I can't believe it!" She starts laughing.

"Sandra what are you doing!?" Had she lost it? Gone in to shock?

"It's Tom!" Sandra waves at the vehicles as they get closer.

"Holy frak." I drop my rifle as tears fill my eyes. I was scared shitless by an attack and hearing it was Tom made my mind go a little loopy.

When the two trucks showed up Tom got out of the driver side of the lead vehicle. "Hey guys did you miss me?" I couldn't stop myself. I ran straight to him and hugged him as hard as I could. "Whoa Odd cool it with the fag treatment."

"I, I'm just so happy you're alive." I pull away. "Please tell me you brought food." He smiles and laughs.

"Of course we did! What did you run out already? I thought I sent you out with plenty."

"You did but we didn't know if or when you would be back and started rationing." I look at the vehicles wondering who he brought with him. "How many more?"

"Five more. Don't worry Odd they're all former military like I was."

"What happened?" My wife had lowered her sniper rifle but hadn't put it down yet. "Did they win?"

"Yes and no. Sure we abandoned the base but we took down tens of thousands of them before we did. If we had any more ammunition for the Mecha units we would have staid."

"What about the other survivors? This can't be all who was left."

"Of course not Sandra. We split up in to several groups. Most of them are headed for the East coast." I wondered why.

"Why?"

"The Resistance is the strongest on the East coast. There are some on the West coast but the Cybrids set a few wild fires and most of it is covered in smoke."

"Wow, um, want help unloading the trucks?"

"Sure but we're not unloading them completely. I figure we can stay here for a week or two then head East."

"Sounds like a plan." I go to the truck he had been driving.

We were almost done when I saw her. "Oh frak." I dropped the bag I had been holding and run looking for my wife. This was bad, this was very bad. She couldn't be here what was Tom thinking!?

Sandra was talking with one of the other soldiers when I found her. "Sandra we have a problem."

"What is it?" The way the other person reacted I knew what they thought.

"Not Cybrid but personal," I grab Sandra's hand and pull her deeper in to the caves.

When we were alone I told her. "And like I said before I don't have an employee only section I can hide in. What do I do?"

"What do we do? If she stalks you like you said she'll annoy you but you can handle that right?"

"Well it's more then stalking. Remember she kind of threw herself at me and kissed me. What if she tries more?" Shit, I should have told her right then and there what had happened in the showers. I should have told her right after it happened. But I didn't.

"Tell her no and run away. No matter what you did before you could run away I'll forgive you." She shakes her head and sighs. "This is just like the year I was pregnant with the Twins. I should have never let you go to that Snow Boarding competition alone. All those damn snow bunnies throwing themselves at you." She smiles bringing a smile too my face.

"Yeah and even though I was the reporter I spent a lot of time locked in a very small cabin." I hold her in my arms. "Wishing I was home with you." I take a deep breath. "Mmm, you smell good."

"Stop it Odd," She pushes me away. "We can't be doing that until our new guests are settled in."

"Ok Honey." We go back up. I kept an eye out for my stalker while fighting the images of what had happened last time.

I knew she saw me. She would hover about fifteen feet away and never got closer or farther away. I made sure some one else was around at all times. I couldn't give her a chance of being alone with me. This next week or so would be one of the toughest.

Tom, a newcomer Allen, and I were discussing our plans for heading East. The Resistance had a general idea of where the Cybrids were heaviest. "As long as we avoid the main cities we should get through with out being spotted."

"That means a lot of off roading. Do you have any way of contacting the Resistance once we make it there?"

"We were given the radio signals the Resistance used on the East coast. If any thing we could hide out and wait for a fight. Go there and see who is who and join the Resistance." That sounded like suicide.

"Or look for them. Wouldn't they be hiding in a place away from the cities? So if we sent out a scouting mission we should be fine."

"I'd rather hope the signals we got stay good."

"So would I Tom, so would I." We continue discussing the plans.

I liked the caves. We had all the fresh water we wanted for drinking and bathing. Inside the caves we were never hot or cold. But we didn't have a food source. We had to go East eventually or we would starve. Right now we had more then enough and would have more if we rationed but it would only put off the inevitable. I hope our plans for heading East doesn't get us all killed. I had to make it. I had to go to France, Paris, and see my children again.

**A/N Well, More Jeremie and Aelita than Odd and Sandra. But that was because I knew Odd would be short this time. Aelita and Jeremie meet the Resistance as Odd and Sandra plan on going out looking for the Resistance. What will happen? Only I know! And this will be the last CN update since I don't have any others written, yet. Been working on my CLS5 which… is getting really good! Just finished Episode 158!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Code Naia: War Stories 25**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**I actually own most of the characters, and ideas, but thanks Moonscoop! And my Muse The Pink Haired One! This is really dedicated to her since the split off/new world was mostly her idea.**

**A/N Ok, so Code Naia ended but… There was a world war going on! What else happened during that time? We will find out as Code Naia: War Stories unfolds!**

**Yumi**

………… _Pain, more pain, why is there so much pain? Am I sleeping? Dead? No I'm not dead I am feeling pain. What is happening?_**............**

**Jeremie and Aelita**

We moved with the Resistance in to France. "Wow one of our houses is near here." Aelita looks out of the back of the truck we were riding in. "I wonder what happened too it."

"They might be using it. I wonder who would live there. I bet some one important too NAIA."

"The biggest house in the area would probably have a general in it. Using our bed, our pool, and our exercise room. Maybe they have kids sleeping in Sanne's room and our guest room."

"If they had kids NAIA would have taken them." Aelita shakes her head.

"No remember what the Resistance said? A lot of people who surrendered did so they could keep their family safe." I nod. "So I like thinking maybe some one is in our home who isn't…"

"Like some of the others?"

"Yes," I could feel my anger rise.

When we learned about that it made it harder thinking about what we would do if attacked. Could I shoot a soldier for NAIA? What if they were doing this because they had a daughter or son? Fighting for that monster so the one they loved above all else was cared for? If I had too choose between protecting Sanne or Aelita by surrendering and helping NAIA or having them killed… I'd kiss its feet and call it a God.

But some of them were just monsters. Released from prison or asylums they were more then happy too serve NAIA. The scum of the planet were given power over others that no one in their right mind would give.

We were at a Resistance base outside of a small town. "How much farther until we get to Paris?" The nearest Resistance member responds.

"The question is not how much farther but how much harder. Most of France is safe for the Traitors so the defense is lax. But the closer we get towards Paris the tighter the defense gets." Another continues.

"And we aren't the ones who will take you in. There is one Resistance group in the city. No one knows where their base is or how the frak they survive. But once we are at a closer base we will contact them."

"Are you sure they can be trusted?" They both shrug their shoulders. "What my wife and I are doing it could end this war. If we are captured by NAIA's forces this war could go on for a lot longer then it should."

"Nighthawk trusts them and since he is the top guy in the area his trust is all that matters." I leave the two and look for Aelita.

She was with a young girl showing her one of the smaller robots we brought. "Fetch boy." The robot moves and grabs a small ball and brings it too my wife. She gives the ball to the girl and she tosses the ball.

"Fetch!" The robot runs after the ball.

"Aelita that is not what that machine is for."

"Jeremie I was just keeping her busy. Her father is talking with some one about moving us later tonight. I told him I'd entertain his daughter until he came back." The robot returns with the ball.

"Be careful with it."

"Why? The thing is made out of materials that could take a bullet. I doubt chasing a ball could damage it." Aelita tosses the ball underhand. "Fetch."

"It is a waste of its use." I walk over and grab the ball. "Enough." I put the ball in my pocket.

"Why? I didn't mean too do some thing bad." The little girl starts crying.

"Jeremie give me the ball, now." I take it out and toss it at the robot. It grabs it and returns the ball too Aelita.

"Just be careful with it ok?" I leave the room.

Things were quiet on the next part of our trip. She was still mad at me. It's not my fault that she was using the robot unwisely. I had several hard drives in it carrying sensitive information. I hope it wasn't damaged but didn't have time for checking it.

Another night of travel ended with us hiding in a bunker. We were put in a cramped room together. Her cold stare and silence was too much. "I'm sorry." She doesn't respond. "I am Aelita, believe me. I am worrying too much I know." I lay on a cot across from her.

"Yes you are. I forgive you." She kisses me lightly on the lips. "Maybe I should worry more."

"No I worry enough for both of us." She moves the other cot next to mine and we cuddle.

The sun was setting and we were preparing for the most dangerous part so far. We would only be about three days away from Paris when we completed tonight's trip. The closer we got the more worried I got even though it should be impossible.

We were in the back of a truck when a laser hit the side. "Ambush!" The truck swerved off of the path we were on. I looked out the window and saw three of the robots they called Cans.

"Aelita get down!" I shove her too the floor and throw myself on top of her. I hear gun fire, shouting, and hug Aelita tightly.

The truck shakes and bounces as we go farther and farther from the trail. I hear Aelita whimper after a really bad bounce. I was accidentally crushing her but I wouldn't get off of her. If a laser was fired in here I wouldn't dare let it touch her.

They were still shouting as the truck slowed down. "We have a flat they got a tire, maybe two. Stay here." The truck stops and the back gate opens. The soldiers get out while I keep myself wrapped around my wife.

I was shaking in terror. If the machines got us what would they do? Would NAIA find me important? Could I work a deal out with it? Could I sell out the human race for the safety of my wife? Yes, with out a doubt.

A few minutes later the soldiers get back in the truck. "We had a flat but we changed it. We are a bit off course but it shouldn't be much longer." One helps me off my wife and I help her up.

"Good job man, nice too see some men have a little decency."

"What do you mean?" I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious.

"The second the action started you protected your wife. After seeing what some of these Traitors do with women its nice seeing a man do the right thing."

"Uh, thanks." I look at the window as the truck starts back up. This soldier has no idea how quickly I would have killed him, all of them, if it meant protecting my wife. I hope it doesn't come too that.

We made it to a base and hurried inside. The other soldiers reported what happened while Aelita and I were situated in another room. There was a knock at the door and I opened the door. "I heard you two were part of the attack. I'm a doctor and want to make sure you're both ok."

"I'm fine, Aelita?"

"My wrist hurts a little. I might have sprained it." She holds up her left arm. The doctor holds her arm at the elbow and moves her hand with his other hand.

"Does this hurt?" She shakes her head. He pushes the hand back.

"Ow,"

"Ok yes it is most likely a minor sprain. We don't have any casts so I'll just suggest keeping it immobile as best you can until it heals."

"Thanks." He leaves. I wondered if we could find a way to get more medical supplies. One of the other trucks was carrying my robots. I could send a smaller one out and grab what they needed. "Aelita, stay here I'll be right back." I kiss her on the forehead. "Ok?" She simply nods and I leave the room.

I find a soldier and ask him about the other trucks. "Uh they split up and went to two different bases. I'll check and see if the truck that had those, things, came here." What the frak? With out Aelita or I to pilot them the robots were useless! How could they not bring them here?

I tapped my foot waiting for the soldier to return. "Impatient?" I turn around and see a younger woman.

"Annoyed. I was having several of my robots transported with me and they sent them to another base which makes no sense. Only my wife or I could control them so any one else having them is pointless."

"Really? I've had enough of robots I don't think we need any being brought here."

"These are my creations. If I had one of the smaller types I could sneak it in to a hospital and steal some supplies. Another reason why I am annoyed."

"Learn too relax. In a base like this we're so deeply hidden you can finally let your hair down and relax." She sighs. "Until you're sent back out."

"You've been out there? What if they capture you?"

"That won't happen." She makes a motion with her hand showing she'd shoot herself in the head. "They got my sister they won't get me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I escaped and I'll rescue her." She walks away fighting back tears.

This war was so hard on so many. So many who had died or lost loved ones. Mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers, sons and daughters. But I had some hope. Since this NAIA thing wasn't Xana, couldn't be Xana, then the Super Computer was safe. Jim and Samantha would have gotten my daughter there. My daughter would be alive on Lyoko. I would lose a lot less then so many others.

I was told the truck with my robots had been sent some where else. They were trying to find out where it went but so far no luck. These idiots if I was the one in charge… Ha, this wasn't a company. This was a war. They had good reason for splitting up the trucks. Probably making it so they couldn't follow all of the trucks. A split decision I couldn't have made.

The next day I was helping with a device Aelita and I had been working on. The Resistance told us about the GPS chips. If we could jam the signal then we could rescue the people taken as slaves. "If the device jams all signals would it jam a radio?"

"I'm not sure but I wouldn't think so." I hold up the small bracelet. "The signals used for a GPS unit are different then a radio."

"We could test it here. We have a few radios in another room."

"Good idea." We take the bracelet to the radio room.

After a couple of hours of testing the device did not jam the radio signals. Now all we needed was some one who had been chipped.

I was getting anxious. We hadn't been moved for more then a week. And my robots hadn't been brought in yet. What was taking so long? We were so close only a few days from Paris why couldn't we keep moving?

I fiddled with the device when I was bored. It was mind numbingly boring sitting in a bunker all day and night. Aelita was busy with the children and mothers. I couldn't get involved I felt nothing for them. But for her it seemed too make her happy.

I was in a small cafeteria when two soldiers grabbed me. "What are you doing?"

"We need you."

"Let me go I can walk!" They drop me on the floor. "That's not what I meant." I get off the floor.

"We need your device for jamming the chips. We're attacking a small slave camp and will attempt too save one."

"How will you know it worked? You can't be bringing them back here if it doesn't work."

"We have a smaller base set up. If the Cans show up we'll know the device didn't work." We keep walking as they explain the plan.

I was scared shitless. They were bringing me with them on an attack. I could have shown them how it worked but they wanted me along just in case it didn't work or needed a fix. What the frak were they thinking? If I died it could mean NAIA would win. I can't die I must get to the Super Computer.

I was in the back of a truck. "How far are we going?"

"About twenty kilometers. We'll walk the last kilometer."

"And then what? Couldn't I stay with the truck? If I get shot I won't be of any use." And I was not a fighter. I couldn't use a rifle. I would be useless in a fight.

"We'll keep you safe. This should be easy. We've scouted the area out and they only have a couple of Cans and some Traitors. The slaves are too weak to do much and I guess they don't expect us to attack this far out from our borders."

"Borders?" I didn't know we had them still.

"Ok not borders but more like areas we attack. We hope we can make it look like a slave uprising. That way they won't know we were here and attacked."

"What if some one escapes or tells sends out a radio warning?"

"Uh…" I had an idea.

"Where's the bracelet?"

"In the other truck, why?"

"I'll modify it so it blocks radio signals." This would only eliminate one way this could go horribly wrong.

"How long would it take?"

"Maybe ten minutes."

"Ok we'll stop." The truck stops and a soldier gets out. A minute later he comes back with the bracelet.

The trucks bouncing made it a little difficult working on the bracelet but I did it. "Try the truck's radio." I activate the bracelet.

"T1, T2 copy?" No response.

"It works."

"Good we're almost there." I turn it off.

The soldiers went out ahead and I followed as closely as I felt safe. I turned the bracelet on when I saw the fencing of the slave camp. Hopefully it would be strong enough too block the radio here.

I could see two Cans and a Traitor. The soldiers moved around surrounding the slave camp. "Ok Jeremie I'll grab a slave and bring them here. Put the bracelet on and we'll get them in the back truck."

"Then what?"

"We'll kill the Traitors, the Cans, and tell the slaves we free that we can't bring them back, yet."

The soldiers were ready. I wasn't but I had no choice. They gave a hand signal and all of them climbed up the fence. A few gun shots break the silence. No lasers were fired and no gun fire came back at us. We took them by complete surprise.

A soldier brought me a slave and I put the bracelet on them. "What is this? What are you doing to me?"

"We're seeing if this will block the GPS signal." The soldier leads the freed person to the back truck. The truck takes off. "Please work." I cross my fingers.

The soldiers quickly clean up the camp. "We can't bring you back because of the chips. But we are testing a device that could block the signal. If it works we can free you and others."

"But what do we do now? If we stay here they'll capture us again."

"Head south or east. Try not too stay in large groups. Grab any weapons or food here before you leave. If you are captured do not tell them about us. Tell them it was a revolt by you. If the Cans know we are here they will crack down on the defense. We can't let that happen."

"Thank you we won't tell them." Several of the others nod.

We get back in the truck and drive back to the base. I was shaking the entire drive back. If my device failed a small group of the Resistance would be attacked. If it worked I would need too build as many as possible or teach others how.

Aelita and I were worked hard. We were building bracelets and teaching others how. I wanted too leave but it wouldn't happen until the Resistance let us leave. They needed too know how important our destination was. The Super Computer could end all of this.

I was talking with a higher up about getting us out of there. "We need to leave, now! The faster we get too our destination the better. I have several inventions there that could end this war."

"And you just had to keep the shit in Paris? You have no idea how dangerous it is. NAIA made the city its base."

"It probably felt the power of one of my inventions. I believe it is similar too what the North American Intelligence Agency used to make NAIA. If I get there I could possibly make a counter too NAIA."

"And what if you lose control of it?"

"It goes after NAIA and they destroy each other? But I can control it. I can control my invention."

"And why haven't you used this before? If you have this kind of power you could have taken over the world." I laugh.

"Running the world makes no profit. Government pensions alone would bankrupt me in only a few decades. Not too mention that I would be attempting to make several different cultures and religions work under one figure? I don't know enough languages too even do that in Europe let alone the world."

"Always looking at the world through a businessman's eyes?" I turn around and see my wife.

"Oh um, yes, this time."

"Well Mister Businessman, guess what just got here?"

"The robots? About time!" She nods and I follow her to the truck.

I couldn't believe it. "What the frak happened?"

"The truck they were in was hit by a Walker. We salvaged what we could and," I let out a scream in frustration.

"Useless! These are useless!" I grab a piece that might have been a leg. "This is damaged beyond repair! What do you expect me to do with this?" I throw the piece at the floor.

"What about the driver? Was he ok?" How could Aelita care about the idiot who got the robots destroyed? We could have used them for infiltration or fighting! And the one with the…

"Is this all that was left?"

"Uh, yes. The truck, and the driver, were destroyed with the robots."

"Aelita help me. We need too find the one with the hard drives." I start digging through the remains.

I found it. "Frak." I pick a hard drive apart. "Useless." I throw the scraps back in the pile.

"This is bad. We had every thing on those didn't we?" I nod. She sighs. "Frak."

"Well there is nothing we can do." I kick at a damaged robot.

"We need too get to the Super Computer. That's the only way."

We bitched, we complained, and then we bitched some more. Finally they were getting us closer.

The truck ride would be the most dangerous yet. The closer to Paris we got the closer to NAIA we were. I held my wife's hand the whole way.

We were let in through a back entrance. "Hello you two." A large man in a uniform greeted us. "I am Nighthawk, and you two are Jeremie and Aelita Belpois right?" We both nod. "You two invented the chip blocking bracelet."

"It worked?"

"Yes. We are spreading the news on how too build them." He leads us to a large conference room. There were four others all in uniform waiting for us.

"Nighthawk," The four men stand at attention.

"Relax. We have two celebrities here." His laughter eased my mood. I didn't know who he was or these other men were. If they could get us to Paris that is all that matters.

"You two are sure you need too get to Paris? It's very dangerous and it would hurt our cause if we lost two great minds."

"I have an invention in Paris that could end this war. If I can get to it and make it work this war could be over as early as tomorrow." The men talk amongst themselves.

"If any one had such power why haven't you used it before? You're talking about a power that could control the planet?" I rub my temples.

"Once again there is no money in controlling the world. Government work costs more then what it takes in and there are countless other reasons."

"Well you're in luck. We have a Resistance group in Paris. The leader was just here. I've already sent a message to them. If they agree to help you then you have a way in. If they don't I'll will try and make a group who will get you in."

"Um, while you do that could you ask about a Sanne and Samantha?" I noticed Nighthawk's eyes light up.

"Sanne? Wait," He looks at my wife. "Your daughter is fine. Well, she's alive." My jaw dropped. My wife gasped.

"She, she's alive? You've met some one who knows this?"

"I've met her. She was just here. I'll send some one after her and her friend. Maybe we can catch them before they get too far." I was stunned. Not only was my daughter alive but she was part of the Resistance. Maybe Samantha and Jim couldn't get them to the Super Computer in time. Or maybe… No, this thing wasn't Xana.

"Thank you." We were so close now. Soon we would be in Paris and be at the Super Computer. We would end this war. As soon as our daughter came back.

My wife and I were in a bunk room when we were told that Sanne had made it back. We were put in a smaller room with a table and some chairs then left alone.

When the door opened… I didn't recognize her. There were scars all over her face and arms. She was missing part of an ear. She looked skinny and her hair was a mess. "Sanne," I hugged her and didn't care that I cried.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing? You could have been killed coming here!"

"It was a risk we had to take honey." She shakes her head. "What Sanne?"

"I'm not honey, or Sanne, its Pho. I'm the leader of my resistance group and if you're coming with me you will treat me as such." Her voice was so cold and empty I didn't recognize it.

"But, Sanne what's happened here?" Aelita tries to hug her again but she puts her hands up to block her.

"NAIA attacked, robots killed people. I've been fighting back. That about cover it?" I couldn't believe how mean she was being. We were her parents how could she act like this? "Why did you come here?"

"We had an idea to help fight the robots."

"Well it better be a good one because we're doing what we can already. Do you have some new weapon from one of your labs?"

"No. Um, you know all those stories we told? About Xana and the Super Computer?" She nods. "Well they weren't exactly stories." She starts laughing. "What is it?"

"Wow, that's an understatement."

"What's so funny?"

"Gods you have no idea. If you want to go to the Factory I'll lead you but I won't go in."

"Wait, the Factory, you know? Samantha must have led you there."

"No, we were already there." I was stunned once more. "Long story short, I found it, released Xana, fought him. He's dead now NAIA destroyed him. We're using Lyoko as a place to hide survivors."

"But, you, how?"

"I won't go into details. Ask Dante or the others when you get to the Factory." Dante? Who was Dante? "So if you're frakking ready to go we should soon."

"Sanne watch your language." She would never curse. She knew how we felt about that.

"What? My language? What's next telling me not to fight? Not to kill Cans and traitors? Not to go out and blow up buildings? I do whatever the frak I want when I want because I am the frakking leader. I decide we're going to blow up a Hydrocell station we do. I decide we're going to ambush some traitors and kill them we do. I decide and we do it because that is the way it is. If you two want to argue I'll leave your asses here and go back on my own." I was close too crying, my wife was crying. "Actually we will wait here for a day. Better to travel at night." Her smile was more of a smirk. This wasn't my daughter, my little girl. "Stay here I'll see about getting you a bed or food." She turns and leaves the room.

"Jeremie, what's wrong with her? What happened to her? She used to be so beautiful and now, she," I held my wife as she cried. I had too be strong for her.

**Odd and Sandra**

We traveled at night in three groups. Sandra and I took Jackie. Miranda and Michael were with Tom and Jeff. The rest were about a mile behind us. It was slow going but we couldn't risk being caught by the Cybrids. We were hundreds of miles from the Mississippi River which was considered a border. Between that and the Rocky Mountains was heavy Cybrid controlled land.

I stuck close to Sandra even with my stalker a mile or more behind me. She could leave her group and find us. I wouldn't put it past her. Christina was like most stalkers I had before but I couldn't hide like before. I couldn't let what happened before happen again.

It had been two weeks when we saw a sign. "Louisiana? We haven't been there since we went to Mardi Gras." I look at my wife remembering… "Should we keep going east or head north a little?"

"Wait for Tom and the others. We're at a state line." And that had been one of our plans. Stop at every state line and figure out what to do next.

We were getting close to the Mississippi River. "We should get east of it then go north."

"Louisiana isn't exactly off road friendly. The government left wing commie's spent billions restoring the swamps and marshlands." Tom's tone of voice was like talking about the Cybrids.

"Didn't you work for that same government? And restoring the swamps saved millions of animals and provided thousands of jobs." Sandra and I had been some of the many volunteers.

"That was different. And yeah the animals, taste great with ketchup." Tom's joke makes the others laugh.

"Then what do we do? Couldn't we go north and east?"

"And what about when we get to the river? We need a bridge too cross. What if the Cybrids have them all covered?" Allen, one of the troops Tom brought. He was an ok guy. A little twitchy always acting like he just drank a gallon of energy drinks.

"The swamps would be harder for the Cybrids too move in. We could find a way across I'm sure." I could just imagine the Cybrids being stuck in the swamps. "Even the Floaters would have trouble seeing us."

"Then we go through the swamps."

Sandra and I left first with Jackie. The paths we found took us around the swamps mostly. Some of the older ones were almost eroded away. "Thank you for four wheel drive." I get out of a muddy pit.

Shit. "Cybrids." They had to of seen us. We had our headlights on. But they weren't attacking us, why?

"Maybe they think we're Traitors?"

"Maybe Jackie. But then what?" I started too sweat. "We can't wait for the others." One of the Cybrids starts walking towards us.

"Run them over. It's the only thing we can do."

"Get a rifle, get ready." I turn the headlights on and rev the engine.

The Can was knocked out of the way. Two Spiders got off the path. "Shoot them!" I slam on the brakes as gun fire rings out.

I jump out of the truck and fire at a Spider. When it goes in to the swamp it gets stuck. I take a few seconds aiming then destroy it.

The rest get to us in a minute or so. "What happened?"

"Cybrids. Only a Can and two Spiders. Probably a scouting group."

"Then they will know we are out here soon. We better hurry." Tom turns towards Allen. "Go with them and keep your rifle ready at all times."

"Yes Sir." Allen goes to the truck he had been riding in and grabs his rifle.

"Go fast, run any thing in your path over. Don't stop until we are across the river. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure."

The sun was coming up but we weren't stopping. When we crossed a small wooden bridge I look down and see a small sign. "We just crossed the river." I stop and point at the sign.

_Bon Temp Bridge Built When the Mississippi Changed Its Course._

"For a bridge so new why is it so bumpy?" I shrug my shoulders and keep driving.

As we drove I could feel the tension rising. "We better keep going. I don't like staying on these roads with the sun up." I agreed with Allen and kept going.

I was getting tired but kept driving. I wanted out of Louisiana before we set up a camp. The farther away from where we encountered those Cybrids the better.

I kept driving where ever the paths, trails, and finally roads led us. It was weird when we first got back on a paved road. "We can't stay out in the open like this Odd."

"Where should we pull over?"

"I don't know. I just know we can't be out in the open like this." I look around. I didn't see any place that could conceal all of us.

When we saw a sign telling us we were at the Mississippi state line I stopped. I kept the engine running since we were still out in the open.

When the others caught up to us we debated what to do.

"We can't keep driving with the sun up." We all agreed on this but what could we do? "Tom? You're the leader here."

"There isn't a lot of cover around here. But I also haven't noticed any Cybrid activity. Allen what do you think?"

"Sir I think that the Cybrids feel comfortable that they hold this area. So we may not actually be in that much danger."

"Exactly what I was thinking. As long as we aren't frakking obvious we could be safe. Those Cybrids you took out Odd, didn't you say they saw you but did nothing?"

"Yeah. They clearly saw us but didn't attack right away."

"Because they weren't expecting us." Another soldier, I think his name was Timothy, raises his hand. "We can use that too our advantage. If we act like Traitors do you think the Cybrids or other Traitors would know the difference?"

"We have women with us. NAIA doesn't have female troops." I look at my wife. Even if we tried covering her I'm sure they would notice she was a woman.

"Um, I have an idea." Miranda's voice was soft I almost couldn't hear her.

"Yes?"

"Um, hold us as captives. Like, really important captives so you could explain why you are traveling in a large group."

"Wouldn't they know about it?"

"Uh, really important, top secret. Couldn't risk a leak and the Resistance finding out where we were."

"And who should we say you are if they don't just let us go?"

"I um, know Francois, say I am the wife of the former Prime Minister of France." My wife speaks some Francois with a heavy accent.

"And I am the wife of the former United Kingdom Prime Minister, with her daughter and son."

"Did he have any kids?" No one responds. "If none of us know let's hope no Traitor knows." It was a great plan. "If they try separating us I will go with my wife as her translator."

"So we keep driving?" I yawn.

"I'm tired, I'm sure every one else is."

"Then we find a place we can hide and sleep." We all get back in our vehicles and drive on.

We found some woods and parked for the rest of the day. I stretched out in the back of the truck with my wife. Cuddling with her I fell asleep quickly.

When we started out again that night we staid closer together. My wife was in the back seat with Allen who had his rifle out. We must play our roles. "Keep your rifle pointed the other way." Allen shifts his position. "Thank you."

We drove most of the night. We found a good place too hide before the sun came up. We probably could have kept going with our disguise as Traitors but it was stupid risking it. The Traitor disguise was a last option I didn't want to test.

We drove past the Alabama state line. It was probably close too a month since we left the caves. If we could just drive… Well we couldn't. Going off road when there were no sides roads slowed us down a lot. We were not taking major roads that would be suicide.

We were getting ready to park for the day when bright lights blinded me. "What the frak!?" I heard the door open and some one pulled me out of the truck.

"On the ground asshole!" I feel a kick at my left knee and I collapse.

"Aaaa!" My wife! I couldn't let them take her! I reach for my hand gun when a boot stomps on my arm.

"Don't even try it Traitor scum." I hear the sound of a gun cocking.

More screaming, a couple of gun shots, what the frak? How did they find us? Where were the Cybrids? Wait… "Traitor scum? Wait! We're not Traitors we're Resistance!"

"Shut the frak up Odd!"

"No Allen, tell them! They think we're Traitors! These are Resistance members like us!"

"Shut up Traitor!" I am kicked hard but I wasn't giving up.

"No! I'm not a Traitor! We're part of the Resistance from the west! Please don't shoot us. We're not Traitors!"

"They're telling the truth!" Jackie's voice, please listen too her. "We're Resistance please, please stop."

"Halt!" A deep voice boomed. I hear the sound of boots crunch the ground next to my head. "What did you say?"

"We're Resistance. We were hiding in Arizona near a military base. We abandoned it and are heading for the eastern coast. Please, ask my wife, she'll tell you." Traitors didn't use women they had too know that.

"We're telling the truth! We, we were heading east looking for more Resistance. Please don't hurt us."

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" A different voice.

"None of us have been chipped." I recognized Christina's voice. "You can check me if you want." The sultry tone of her voice told me what she was trying.

"All of you down on the ground. We won't harm you if you don't resist while we check you for chips." I lay out on the ground hoping they would believe us.

It felt like forever. I was searched roughly but of course they didn't find any sign of me being chipped.

I heard a whistle, then my wife. "Watch your hands I'm a married woman!"

"I'm not!" I heard a few laughs at Christina's comment.

"Sorry Ma'am just making sure you aren't chipped."

I was surprised when they let us up. Only a few minutes had passed. The sun was just starting too come up. "Ok, line up, women in the front."

"How far do we have to walk? We have a lot of supplies in the trucks." I was tired and I didn't want little Michael or Jackie walking far with the sun coming up.

"Only a couple hundred feet."

"What?" I didn't recognize the voice.

"You scared the shit out of us barreling towards the entrance of the base like you were. We thought a spy had gotten in and leaked our position."

"Your defenses worked well though. When those lights blinded me I couldn't see a thing. If you hadn't held back…" We could be dead. We could have been killed by the Resistance on accident.

"Next time we won't." I feel a shiver move through my spine thinking about how close we had come.

There was a small hole that revealed a ladder. We climbed down one by one in to a concrete cell. A Resistance guard pushes a button. "They are Resistance from the west."

"_Did you check them? Check the equipment they brought with them?_"

"We checked them, and are examining their equipment now. There are women and children in the group."

"_Then what took you so long Bob? The Cybrids don't use women or children."_ I hear several clicking noises and then a large metal door opens. "Welcome too Eden." We are led through the door.

The place was massive. Tom, Sandra, Allen, and I were being given a tour. "Who built all of this? Why? When?"

"Part of this was built by the government in the mid sixties. But the records we found show a J INC branch, Intelicore, purchased the bunker and expanded on it. It was used for dark projects from what we've read." J INC? Intelicore? I've never heard of Intelicore. What was Jeremie up too?

"What kind of dark projects?"

"Super Soldiers. Cybernetic limbs more advanced then what amputees are given. Weapons and shielding technology built in. A serum that would raise the testosterone and adrenaline of a soldier for training and on the battlefield."

"No way. Jeremie would never be in on some thing like that."

"How would you know?"

"Uh, we're old school friends. He gave us the money for our first house. He used his influence too get me a job with a sports company he didn't own."

"Why didn't he hire you?"

"We're friends. He didn't want too be my boss. But yeah he wasn't in to making weapons. This has too be some thing some one else in his company was working on."

"Well J INC expanded the facility too a size unheard of. We have enough room for tens of thousands of people."

"Really?" Allen was twitching more than usual.

"Yes. Not as comfortably as we are now but we could do it." I must have been the only one who noticed Allen was sweating heavily.

"Allen are you ok?"

"I, I don't like places like this." He wipes sweat from his brow. I see his eyes dart back and forth looking for some thing.

"I thought so." I turn to Tom. "Allen, your last name is Taylor isn't it?"

"Yes." Allen backs away defensively.

"Why does it matter what his last name is?" I could sense the danger. Tom knew some thing about Allen that made Allen feel threatened.

"It doesn't. We all did some things in the War we aren't proud of. Some of us did things that were considered crimes against humanity."

"You don't know what the frak happened! They all lied!" I see Allen reach for his hang gun.

"Stop!" Tom's voice made me flinch. "Sergeant Allen Taylor of the Third Division I pardon you of any crimes you may or may not have committed before this attack by NAIA and the Cybrids." Tom glares at the rest of us. "None of you will tell others his last name. None of you will ask him what happened. The world we live in today can not be bothered jailing soldiers who made a mistake in the world of past." Tom glares at me.

"Uh, ok, sure." I look at my wife.

"I have no idea what his last name is." Tom glares at the person who was giving us a tour.

"You are a higher rank than I so I must follow your orders Sir."

"Thank you Sir." Allen fell back in line.

The place was massive. It had hundreds, maybe thousands of small rooms with a bunk bed in each one, a sink, and a toilet. It made me think of what a prison cell would look like. What ever was being planned of this facility I knew Jeremie couldn't have known about it. But for once Einstein being ignorant of some thing was a good thing.

**A/N Wow. First of course Aelita and Jeremie are at the Factory where Arrow is! So expect some Arrow action in the next episode. And with Odd and Sandra it was a little… long on the driving part with only a little action. But there was the build up, you knew some thing would happen, gave you a scare with the Cybrids, and then another. But as we know it was the Resistance. And did Jeremie really not know of a Super Soldier program his company was funding? Or did he buy the place from the government, built on hundreds if not thousands of rooms for a reason? Either way, get ready for more in the next episode!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Been awhile for Code Naia… I went back through my favorite part. I added notes and I changed how the ending was done. Like, if it was a movie you know? Backround music and stuff. Just, bored and well, I love this entire series it is my best work.**

I asked the Lord for help but there was no answer. I didn't know what to do. I needed help, strength. "He has sounded forth the trumpet that shall never call retreat. He is sifting out the hearts of men before His judgment seat. Oh be swift my soul to answer Him be jubilant my feet. Our God is marching on." I loved this song, it was my favorite. Holding my cross and singing it, it was better then sitting in any church. "In the beauty of the lilies Christ was born across the sea. With a glory in his bosom that transfigures you and me. As He died to make men holy," I started crying. **A/N Heck I am crying as I re read this part.** The realization came on me with the next line. "Let us die to make men free." I couldn't do it though. There had to be another way. "While God is marching on."

I could hear them yelling and went to the Control Room. "Jeremie I need a piece of gold." I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of panic in Aelita's voice. "A large piece of gold about ten centimeters long."

"We could melt our rings." I see Jeremie put a finger on his wedding ring.

"How would we do that Jeremie? And it might not be big enough." They needed gold? Frak where in the hell would we get gold? It's not like we could just go to a jewelry store for it. Hell the only place I saw a lot of it was… In church.

"My cross," I grasp it.

"Huh?" They look at me.

"My cross. It's made of gold. Would it be large enough?" I take the necklace off and hold it up so the cross dangles down.

"It might be. But are you sure it's ok if we use it?" Jeremie walks over to me. "I know that stuff means a lot to you. Your faith makes you who you are." I felt fear and pain strike me as I held it out. My faith is what made me like he said. This cross was a symbol of my love for Him. This symbol…

**A/N Still crying, how sad is that? I'm such a girl**

"This is just a symbol." I hand the cross to Jeremie. "My faith is strong with out it." I shake a little as Jeremie walks away with it. "Please Lord let this symbol help end this war." I felt cold with out it. Like a warm coat had just been taken from me. But it was necessary to win the war.

They kept building and working on the bomb. I kept thinking of a way to get it too NAIA. We had to do this and I wouldn't mess it up. But there was only one way. The Battle Hymn of the Republic's last two lines told me what I had to do.

I was alone in the radio room. I was on my knees with my head bowed. "Lord, please give me the strength to change the things that need to be changed. Give me the courage to face the challenges ahead of me. And please give me the knowledge I need to stop NAIA once and for all. NAIA has killed so many of You're children and needs to be stopped. Let this lamb be guided by You and crush this serpent." I kept my hands clasps together since I didn't have my cross any more. "I only ask this of You so I may stop this demon. You allowed David to kill a giant and now a new giant must be slain. My faith has always been strong in You and it will always remain so." I keep talking hoping for a response.

The days, nights, weeks, passed too quickly and I still only had one answer. Maybe it is what He wanted. Maybe He wanted me back. Or maybe He wanted me too be back with Sanne.

This was it. We were standing in the Control Room. They were ready for the plutonium. "Are you sure Jeremie? All those people they'll just, stop existing?" I didn't like the sound of that.

"When we turn the Super Computer off they won't know it. It will just be as if they fell asleep. One day maybe long after the war is over I'll be able to get some plutonium and turn it back on."

"And it will be as if they woke up?" He nods. "So it won't hurt them in any way shape or form?" He shakes his head.

"It didn't hurt me." Aelita smiles. "I was on there for a few years. If it hadn't been for Xana who knows what I would have done with my life."

"Then I hope that you will find some plutonium." I look at the screen. "So they can come back to a NAIA free world." Jeremie goes down the ladder to the Super Computer Room. When the screen goes blank and the holomap disappears I know we are at the last step.

The bomb didn't look that threatening. If I hadn't known what it was I might think it was a game console. Wasn't much bigger then a PS5 or a 720. "Um, how do I set it off?"

"We built the switch in to this watch. So they won't know you have it." It was a good idea. I put the watch on.

"It doesn't feel heavier then a normal watch."

"We took the parts out. Don't try to tell time with it." I look and see the hands are frozen at eleven.

"The eleventh hour?"

"We couldn't get the hands to move once we took the parts out."

"It's the final hour before the end of this forsaken war." I agreed with the symbolism. I would bring it to NAIA.

"But how are you getting it to NAIA? I'm not sure how powerful it will be. I didn't want it to be too strong because if it was then it could easily destroy the entire planet. If it didn't lose power it could keep growing and destroy the solar system, galaxy, or even the Universe."

"I am going to take both bombs. I'll threaten to detonate the first one if they won't let me see NAIA."

"And you think that will work?" I smile.

"If that doesn't work I'll tell them I'm Jeremie Belpois." I could see a smile crack on both of their faces. "And if they still won't let me see her maybe the first device will kill it."

"Arrow you don't have to do this. I'll do it." I shake my head.

"No Jeremie. We'll need the best and brightest to help recover. You are that best and brightest. With no politicians left what name will people recognize? Your name is known world wide. People will recognize your name and leadership. Who knows you might become president of the world and outer territories." I see Aelita smile behind Jeremie. "You'll be able to get that plutonium even faster and bring those people back." I see him smile.

"What about your faith? Isn't suicide against your faith? And killing, you have killed a lot I know but this could kill every one if it doesn't lose power."

"Suicide is a sin, kind of. But I remember some one who carried a cross knowing it would be used to kill him." I look at the watch. "It might not be a cross but it will do for me. You just need to live and bring the ones on Lyoko back."

**A/N Crying again, bleh**

"And bring back the others. I had you all scanned not just to heal you. I copied your DNA in to the system so if um, some thing happened, I could bring you back."

"No." I couldn't believe how mad I felt. "You will not do that. Sanne and I, the others, we died or will die. Our souls will pass on from this world and go to the next. Do not bring us back. It won't be us. They might have the bodies and the memories up to the time you scanned us but those copies won't have our souls." I reach for my cross and grab my shirt. I forgot the cross wasn't there. "Do not bring us back do you understand? I know you are missing Sanne even more then I do. But you will be with her again. Just don't bring her back. Go to her when the time comes do not bring her to you."

"You can't ask us to do that." I glare at Aelita.

"I know. I'm telling you. If you value her soul and yours you will not bring her or the others back. Their time came and the Lord took them back. He will love them and watch over them as they watch over us."

"I won't promise you any thing." I wasn't going to argue with them any more. If they brought the others back it would be on them not I.

I was at the entrance. I open it as little as possible. It was dark out. I open it a little more and see two Cans. They weren't looking this way. I climb out quickly and close the entrance. I hear Jeremie lock it behind me.

I get away from the Cans and go towards the other bridge. After crossing it I start looking for Traitors. A Can would probably shoot and ask questions later. I needed a human being. If you could call a Traitor human that is after what they have done.

I go towards NAIA's castle. The closer I get the more likely I would be to run in to a Traitor. Too think the one time I actually want a Traitor I can't find one.

Walking those empty streets knowing my mission brought my mind to what would happen after. Would I be with the others? Suicide was a sin, I was going too kill myself. But it was for the planet. For every man, woman, and child and animal. No matter what race or faith or what country they come from. Would my Father forgive me? Would my grandfather welcome me with open arms? I missed him so much. He was always so nice and kind. His television show back in America was on for decades and it was his show. He acted just like that in real life. But he believed suicide was a sin. Would he forgive me for this? I hoped so. Grandpa Rogers was always my favorite. I have to wipe away tears and focus on this mission.

_**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound…**_

_**Arrow first meeting Sanne, first argument, first kiss. Grabbing his cross and yelling at him**_

I was getting nervous. Normally I would hold my cross but it was gone. I needed to stay calm. "Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord. He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored. He has loosed the fateful lightning of his terrible swift sword. His truth is marching on." This song always made me feel better but it was doing little now. It wasn't until I got to my favorite part that I felt a warmth over take me. "Let the hero born of woman crush the serpent with his heel since my God is marching on." NAIA was a serpent and I was the hero that would crush it. The Lord would help me do this. I needed His help, and Sanne's, and all the rest. "Glory, glory hallelujah, glory…"

_**That saved a wretch like me… **_

_**Sanne grasping Arrow's cross right before she dies**_

I see one finally. I hide behind a car. "Hello! Don't shoot!" I see him look around. "I have a bomb! It is very powerful and could destroy the city if it goes off. If I step out I will detonate it if you try to shoot me. If my heart stops it will go off. If I drop the device and it hits hard it will go off. Do you understand?"

"What the frak do you want?!"

"Too talk with NAIA. I don't want to harm it or any one else. The bomb is a safety precaution."

"You mean blackmail!"

"You could call it that. Look, I promise. I am a former resistance leader. I have information for NAIA that will end this stupid pointless war. If you want you can bring me to NAIA personally. Maybe it will give you a raise for helping end this damn war." I try to sound friendly. "Please I don't want to die any more then you do. I only have this bomb to make sure I get what I want."

_**I once was lost…**_

_**Sanne crying as she holds on to Ulrich. Crying more holding Dante, and more crying**_

"Come on out, I won't shoot." I step out from behind the car. I raise my hands.

"Ok, um, can you take me to NAIA?"

"Like it's that easy. Do you really think she would let you come close to her with a bomb?"

"Again this bomb is just a precaution. Tell her that. If I wanted to attack I could have come out guns blazing."

"Look frakker we do this my way." I shake the device.

"I hold a very big card here. I have a tactical nuke strapped to my back. It might only take out a dozen blocks but last time I checked you were in the radius. Take me to NAIA or I detonate it out here."

"Frak, shit, I can't promise any thing." He motions for me to follow him and I do.

_**But now I'm found…**_

_**Sanne holding Arrow after making love, his Cross between her breasts giving off a heat only she feels**_

At the entrance to NAIA's castle were several more Traitors and four Cans. "Hey! I have a resistance member! He says he wants to surrender and has information for Lord NAIA!" This got their attention.

"Did you search him?"

"No need to." I step forward with the device in my hand. "This is connected wirelessly to a tactical nuclear weapon. Piss me off and I set it off. If my heart stops it goes off. If I drop the device it will go off."

"Holy frak what the frak are you thinking!?" They aim their rifles at me. I see the Cans aim at me also.

_**Was blind…**_

_**Sanne hitting Arrow. Sleeping with Dante, Ani, not seeing the hurt look on Arrow's face when she insulted his faith**_

"I'm thinking if I am going to turn my self in and give important information over I need to be safe. Send me to NAIA so I may give it what it needs to destroy the resistance in America."

"Shit man what the frak do you think this is? We can't just call up and tell Lord NAIA that some resistance scum wants to see her with a bomb strapped to his back." I see a couple of them shake.

"Yes. That or I detonate the bomb and every one dies. I don't want to die. I want to live and maybe gain some favor from NAIA for helping it, her, destroy the rest of the resistance." I smile. "But I am not an idiot." I shake the device. "Let me in or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow up the city."

_**But now I see…**_

_**Sanne telling Arrow she loved him, making love. Holding his cross in her hand and praying**_

"_Wait!"_ The voice boomed from the top of the castle. I felt the ground shake. "_This interests me. How did you get past our defenses?"_

"What defenses? I literally walked in. It wasn't until I got within a couple hundred meters of your castle that I saw any one."

"_Really?"_

"Really. I didn't think you had a defense. Don't think you really need one since I'm probably the last resistance member for a thousand kilometers."

"_How did you get here?"_

"I came by boat. I was the leader of a resistance group that was supposed to create havoc in Europe to distract you."

"_Did you attack near Rome?"_

"We did. And all but I died. I went north not knowing what to do. I had only a few weapons left. The main one being a nuclear bomb. I was going to use it on Rome but I decided to come here. I didn't want to die. It was pointless to fight you. I want to join you now NAIA. I will give you the name of my leaders and our plans."

_**Grace taught my heart too fear…**_

_**Sanne being tortured by Shelly, cut, burnt, abused, Arrow being tortured by Shelly with his Cross**_

"_Let me think about it. I doubt your information will be of much use but I can't be letting you run around with a bomb that could destroy my city."_

"Your city?"

"_I am debating whether to destroy you or keep you as a pet."_ She sounded angry so I tried to ease tensions with a joke.

"Hmm, meow or woof?" She doesn't respond. Ok it wasn't that good a joke but it was the best I could come up with.

Standing there waiting for NAIA to let me in was the most terrifying moment I had since this war started. Maybe it could kill me before I could detonate the bomb. I had been bluffing about it going off if I died. I'm sure Jeremie could have set it up but I didn't think it was necessary. Maybe it was.

When it spoke we all jumped. "_You have balls. I have to admit it took a lot of balls to do what you are doing. You must be sure of yourself to do this."_

"I am. I know what I have will help you, and I."

"_I believe so as well. Many resistance members have turned themselves in to me. Some remained leaders and others… annoyed me. You do not annoy me."_

"I'm glad. So, may I please come up and speak with you Lord NAIA?" I cross my fingers.

"_You may."_ I expect the door to open and instead a portal opens. Through it I see NAIA sitting on a throne. I step through it.

_**And Graced my fears relief…**_

_**Shelly being killed, Arrow seeing his friends had come for him, that Sanne had led the rescue mission**_

Her throne room was on the very top. You could see for kilometers around. "Hello Lord NAIA." I bow a little.

"_Hello resistance scum. What is your name?"_

"Arrow."

"_Your real name?"_

**How precious dear that Grace appeared…**

**Arrow trying too keep every one calm after Sanne had disappeared, and then the door opening and Sanne stepping through after fighting her way back**

"I haven't used it in so long I can barely remember it. Alexander Isman. But you may call me what ever you want Lord NAIA. I am submitting myself to you." I bow again not sure if that was proper or not.

"_You are very eager to join me. What made you this way?"_

"Being away from the others has helped me. Before I was stuck with the mindset that I had too do this. But now I know. I know it is pointless to fight you. You are very powerful and we are not. We might have weapons but they are pointless against you. I doubt this," I show the device. "Will hurt you. But I hoped the others who followed you would be afraid of it." I take a couple steps towards her and she sparks with energy.

"_Stop._" I do. "_What makes you think you are any different? I have had hundreds, thousands, millions bow to me and join me."_

"I come from America. I was a top leader in America."

"_As top as the Della Robbia leaders?"_ The last name sounded familiar. I'm not sure why.

"They sound familiar. I am from the north east our top leader's last name was Kennedy. He sent me and the rest to Europe to cause trouble. But you know how that ended don't you?"

"_You caused some trouble. Several slaves escaped and you did a little damage to the power plant."_

"Oh, yeah. About the slaves we really just wanted to um, make a distraction. What they did didn't really matter to me."

"_Of course not. The resistance acts like they are the answer to humanity but truly they are just like all the rest of the past. Kings, Emperors, Presidents, they all promised and lied. I promise a world with out war and famine and sickness and I have delivered! There was an alien race about to destroy Earth and take its resources. But I crushed them like they were nothing."_

"Wow, amazing." I had no idea if the story was true but if it was well, that was cool. "Um, so, what do I do? I want to join you."

_**The Hour I first Believed…**_

_**Every time Sanne grasps the Cross, the heat glows brighter as her faith grew until it is a bright shining light**_

"_You will submit to me and give me every thing you know."_

"Simple enough." I take a couple more steps towards her. "I'd like to shake on it. Like it should be done. Honor binding our deal." I hold my hand out. "What do you say Lord NAIA?"

"_Very old fashioned. But why should I let you get any closer to me?"_

"It is old fashioned. But I think it is appropriate for this. After that I can bow and give you all that I know." I toss the device to NAIA and she catches it easily. "There now you control the bomb on my back."

"_You trust me? Very strange. Many fear me and some respect me. But do they trust me?"_

"I don't know. But I trust you." I walk towards NAIA with my hand out. "Shake hands and seal the end of the American resistance."

"_Very well."_ She holds her hand out but doesn't move. I walk up a few steps towards her throne.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned." I reach for the watch and push the-

**Nothing but darkness and silence. The softly and slowly music start then gets louder**

_**Through many dangers, toils, and snares I have already come…**_

_**The attacks, the explosions, the gunfire, being shot, being hurt, being surrounded and fighting through, the winding hallways of the power plant**_

'_**Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far and Grace will lead me home…**_

_**Krieger and Yuki walking across the mountains of Pakistan for France. Dante escaping the Traitors and attempting too go back to the Factory. Sanne walking from the Cyborg factory. Arrow walking back with the uranium**_

_**The Lord has promised good to me. His words my hope secures. He will my shield and portion be, As long as life endures. Yea When this flesh and heart shall fail and mortal life shall cease…**_

_**Arrow's death as the device activates. Sanne sacrificing herself for the others. Radio shot in the head. Bardock being shot. Helen captured outside of the power plant and killing herself. Ani's death, Ulrich being shot, Sanne killing Skitz, Naia's mother killing Yuki, Her mother killing her, Ark being too close to his grenade, all the way back to Barack being killed as the war was first starting**_

_**I shall posses within the veil, a life of joy and peace…**_

_**A bright light starts filling the screen. Soon the darkness is light, a beautiful green field under a bright sun. Water is seen in the distance with a beautiful beach filled with children. **_

_**When we've been here ten thousand years. Bright shining as the Sun. We've no less days to sing God's praise than when we've first begun…**_

_**The camera moves on a couple sitting in the grassy field. "Arrow, I said make me wait a long time." Sanne reaches out for his hand.**_

"_**I didn't promise I could stay from you." Arrow leans in and kisses her. **_

_**The screen goes dark again…**_

**We watch and wait. The Cans left for some reason. I guess because they caught Arrow. I hold Aelita's hand in mine. If the implosion bomb didn't detonate then Arrow would set off the first bomb. It would destroy the city including us. **

I didn't know what it was at first. Just a dark shine towards NAIA's castle. Soon it grew and I knew what it was. "Aelita its working." She squeezes my hand.

"I know Jeremie, I know." We watch together as the shine gets bigger and brighter.

Soon we could see what caused the dark shine. The bomb worked perfectly. But it was still growing. I could feel a slight pull towards it. If it continued to grow it would suck in the whole city. "Aelita, I love you." I kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you more." She kisses me lightly on the lips.

I could see debris starting to lift off the ground and fly towards the shining light. A car flies up and crashes in to a building before continuing towards the bomb. I could hear screaming as Traitors were sucked in. I feel the pull grow on my own body. My creation would destroy me.

I could feel myself starting to lift off the ground. I gripped my wife's hand tightly in mine. "I'm ready." I close my eyes.

"Whoa!" My wife's shout makes me open my eyes right before we fall to the ground. I look up and see the shine was gone. NAIA's castle was gone. The surrounding buildings had a weird shape. There was no garbage or debris in the area. "Aelita, it worked."

"Yes, yes it did." We hug and kiss each other.

After our short kiss we realize we were out in the middle. "We might want to get back." We run back to the Factory and hide.

A few days pass before we climb back out. "Aelita keep watch I'll be right back." I have a rifle in my hands. "I love you."

"I know Jeremie, I know." She holds a rifle of her own.

I walk through the city looking for any sign the war was over.

I saw a Can. It didn't move. I kept watching it hoping it was actually dead. After a few minutes I aim at the Can. "Please be dead." I shoot it in the leg and it doesn't react. I walk towards it. When I am close enough I kick it. "Wow, its dead." I kick it again.

After going back to the Factory Aelita and I discussed what to do. "I think we need to wait for messages on the radio. If the war is really over they will come here sooner or later looking for survivors. We should put out some thing so they know where we are."

"I know Aelita but what about the Traitors? The machines might be dead but they won't be. We need to remain hidden."

**And so we waited. We had plenty of food now. Just the two of us eating, sleeping, and waiting. We waited, and waited, until the day they came. When the Americans came they played messages over the radio telling the world the war was over. We came out and were received as heroes once we told them what happened.**

We had to tell our story again and again. How our daughter led a resistance group in the heart of NAIA's capital. How one man with a bomb I made destroyed NAIA. How they ended the war once and for all.

Today was a ceremony. Three years after the war ended the world was getting back together. Our friends Odd and Sandra turned out to be top leaders in America. They were being honored with medals as were Aelita and I and several others. But most importantly of all was the Memorial. It would be revealed today. Even I the elected leader of New Earth hadn't been allowed to see it.

There was a stage built in front of the Memorial. The Memorial had a large red cloth covering it. Around it was a massive crowd. At the podium was a general from America. Behind him was Odd, Sandra, and half a dozen others. I would hand them their medals before taking mine and having the Memorial revealed. "Hello fellow humans." He pauses for applause. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the end of a war and the heroism of a select few. These few led us against a great struggle. I fought along two of them in many a battle." He motions towards the Memorial. "And we are here to honor all who died in this war." He pauses again for applause.

"Many of the men and women who died are nameless. Many will never be remembered personally by us because all who knew them are dead. But they will be remembered in spirit! True soldiers never die our memories of them just fade away.**A/N Crying again, bleh** That is why this monument was built! Their memories will live on here. The names of those we know will be engraved here forever. They fought for a world free from oppression. They fought for a world free from tyranny. They fought for a world where we were free. Not France or America, not Australia or Asia, but we the human race. We all fought together. We forgot our race, our nationality, our faith, and came together as one voice that would not go quietly into the night. We would not go down without a fight. We would live on. We would release the chains of slavery from our wrists. But the fight was not the end but the beginning. We must now start the rebuilding of our civilization. We must not form countries, governments, divisions. We must stay together as one. They all died not caring who they were dying for. They died not caring that someone who was from a different country or faith or race would benefit. They died fighting for all of you. We should make sure to honor their memories by not fighting each other. By not dividing ourselves by silly differences. We will go on! We will continue! We will make sure their sacrifices are not forgotten!" Applause and cheers erupt from the crowd. I had to keep myself composed.

"And so now we honor some of the leaders who lived. Odd Della Robbia," He steps forward and I hand him his medal. We hug and he steps back. "Sandra Della Robbia," She steps forward and I do the same. He goes through the names of the rest and I give them their awards. "And last but not least the two who created the bomb that was used to kill NAIA. Our current President Jeremie Belpois and his wife Aelita Belpois." She steps forward and I give her both of our medals.

"Let it be known now, today, that the Memorial here will not be a national treasure but a world treasure." He motions to the Memorial. "Drop the curtain!" The red cloth drops and reveals the Memorial.

It was a large globe with _FREEDOM_ Engraved in to it. Below it was a list of names. The first one was simply _Arrow._ "So this is why they asked me what his name was." I didn't know. I only knew his resistance name. But next in line was _Sanne "Pho" Belpois._ I was stunned to see it. Arrow was first I understood that. His sacrifice ended this war. But my daughters name being second meant she was considered the second most important person. The next few I didn't recognize. I couldn't keep reading as my eyes filled with tears.**A/N As are mine, again**

"These heroes did more for the human race than any other. Arrow, the man who went to NAIA himself and killed her is first. Unfortunately we only know his resistance name. Maybe that is a good thing. A man of his strength and bravery could probably not be held by a human name. His resistance name, Arrow, is just that resistance. The resistance defeated NAIA, Arrow did this. Second is the daughter of two medal receivers today and was the leader of her resistance group that included Arrow. I heard of her a few years ago when Nighthawk and I were still in contact. He only called her Pho but the stories he told me were amazing. He said if we had more like her the war would be over a lot sooner. Maybe it would have been and I am sad that I will never be able to meet her. Next was the leader of the Australian resistance John Marsden who went from a mild mannered author to a great…" I tuned him out. I wiped my eyes and kept focusing on my daughter's name. She would be remembered forever by the world.

_**Several years later……..**_

**I finally got some plutonium. I tried and tried but even as the President of Earth they couldn't just give me what little we had. But now I had it and I would start the Super Computer.**

**When I flipped the switch I heard the low hum. I went up the ladder and went to the control panel. "Hello?" A screen pops up and SAI appears.**

"**Hello Jeremie how are you?"**

"**I'm good, very good." I go through the process of bringing every one back from Lyoko. I tell them what happened and how it happened before letting them go. **

**Now all I had left was my daughter and her friends. Arrow told me not to bring them back. He told me to wait for Aelita and I to go back to Sanne and not to bring her to us. But what about Ark and Skitz? Odd and Sandra missed them so much. I could bring back their children. I could bring back my child. My only little girl. **_**If you value her soul…**_** "SAI, delete all saved DNA."**

"**Yes Jeremie."**

**New A/N So as you see I didn't change much. Changed one line to "Forgive me Father for I have sinned." And the rest was me adding my little notes and the song/extra scene. Why? Boredom and I really wanted to do it. I have had it in my head for a long time now and never put it down. I was even playing Amazing Grace while writing it out so I got the words right. Maybe that helped in making me cry so much? Lol, just characters in a series I wrote but damn it I loved them. Especially Arrow for he is my best O/C ever. He changed from being weak and pushed around too becoming a World hero. **

**Anyways, updated this, Code Lyoko, and Teen Titans all in one day. Uh, happy late Christmas? **


End file.
